Gryffindor Charms
by crimson.and.gold
Summary: He laughed and looked at me affectionately with those gorgeous grey eyes. "Well, before anything else, you're my girlfriend now, right Lily?" A triumphant smile was playing on his lips. "Of course," I repeated, rolling my eyes but smiling nonetheless. L/S
1. Summer

CHAPTER 1 – SUMMER

"Lily, wake up! We're going now!"

"Get your butt out of here Jamsie! It's still d-d-dawn …"

"Open your eyes Lils, it's almost ten!"

"W-What!"

I quickly got out of bed. I stretched, yawned and turned to see what the time is on the clock on the bedside table. 7:05. I rubbed my eyes to see if I've seen it right. 7:05. I turned around to glare at my eldest brother and hit my pillow hard on him.

"You-stupid-git!" I yelled between hits. "Why-the-hell-have-you wakened-me-up-early-this-morning? You-!"

The rest of my sentence was interrupted by a tawny screech owl tapping on my window. It carried a 3 yellowish envelope addressed using green ink. The first envelope was addressed – To Ms. L. L. Potter, Smallest Bedroom, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. I grabbed my letter whereas my brother got the other two.

"I'll give this to Al. See you downstairs"

I couldn't answer, so I just nodded. It felt like a dream come true to receive a letter like this. My hands were itching to open it but they were trembling. I sat back on my bed, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Inside were two letters. The first says:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall**

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please buy all required books and materials enclosed on the second letter.

Term begins on September first. We will wait for your return owl until the thirty-first of July.

Yours sincerely,

Filius Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

The second letter says:

**First years will need as follows:**

Three sets of plain black robes

One pointed black hat

One pair of gloves

One winter cloak

Name tags

COURSE BOOKS

Standard Book of Spells Grade 1

_By Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory

_By Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration

_By Emetic Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

_By Phyllida Spore_

Basic Potions

_By Simon Everlasting_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

_By Newt Scamander_

Most Useful Defensive Spells

_By Harry Potter_

OTHER EQUIPMENTS

Wand

Standard Size 2 Pewter Cauldron

Glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

*Students may also bring pets such as OWL, CAT or a TOAD*

*Parents, please be reminded that first years aren't allowed their own broom unless in special circumstances such as being part of the house team.*

*Hogwarts Express leaves at 11:00, first of September, Platform 9 ¾, King's Cross Station, London'

I got out of my bed, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I can't believe it! Finally, it's my turn to go! Of course, I'm going to miss mum and dad, but it's rather hard being always left behind for the past three years.

I ran downstairs, passing the portrait of Mrs. Black. Dad said that it have been put there with a Permanent Sticking Charm. It used to say foul words when disturbed when I was young, but dad had used a Silencing Charm on her to keep her from shouting. I rather found her amusing because she's so stupid in believing all those things she says, cause it's all horrible but rubbish.

She was the mother of my dad's dead godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius never loved his mother and hasn't followed her beliefs. He was the best friend of my paternal grandfather, James Potter. They were probably the most troublesome students Hogwarts ever had, although they were also extremely clever. They were also animagi, wizards who can transform into an animal at will. My grandfather was a stag and Sirius was a giant black dog. They also made the Marauder's Map, a map of Hogwarts and its secret passages.

Those two were the namesakes of my eldest brother, James Sirius Potter.

My other brother was Albus Severus Potter. He was named after the two greatest headmasters of Hogwarts – one a Gryffindor, one a Slytherin. Albus Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards in the century. He defeated the second greatest dark wizard of all time, Gellert Grindelwald. The greatest dark wizard, Voldemort, was the one who murdered my dad's parents. He also tried to kill my dad when he was one, but he failed. Instead, my dad has had a lighting scar on the forehead. When dad was seventeen, he killed Voldemort at the Hogwarts Battle, where many lost lives. Severus Snape was one of them. Snape was a Death Eater, but only on Dumbledore's orders. He did it because of remorse and secret love for my grandmother, my dad's mother Lily Evans Potter.

Lily Evans Potter was one of my namesakes. They always say that I look like her. Although it's common knowledge that having a Weasley blood leads to being a redhead, they say that my red hair was of my grandmother's because it's two or three shades darker than my mum. My mum has a best friend, Luna Lovegood. She was my other namesake and my godmother. Although a little bit 'loony' sometimes, she's kind and loyal and lovable enough. She fought alongside my parents on the Battle and helped them a lot.

So that's why I am Lily Luna Potter.

Oh, and I also have another brother in all aspects but blood.

His name is Teddy Remus Lupin. Teddy came from his grandpa Ted Tonks and Remus is from his dad. He is my dad's godson. Both of his parents died in the Battle when he was just a few months old. His dad, Remus Lupin, was one of the Marauders and friends with James and Sirius. Remus became a werewolf because he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback when he was five. Luckily, the werewolf genes weren't passed to his son. On the other hand, Teddy's mother, Nymphadora Tonks, was a Metamorphmagus and she passed those genes to her only son. Metamorphmagi are very rare, so Teddy is lucky to be one. It means that he can change his appearance at will.

Those three were my brothers. Being the only daughter is hard, but I can manage it, because I love them all. Sometimes, they can be pretty annoying, though.

"Mum! Dad! I got my letter!" I sang as I sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm going to miss my little Flower," dad said rather sadly.

"Don't worry dad, we still have a little time this summer and Christmas and Easter. And I'll write you letters when I get there."

I hugged my parents. Mum kissed the top of my head and said, "You'll do great. Make us proud, Lils."

"Sure thing," I said and smiled. They smiled back but I can see how hard it is for them to let me go, because I'm their only daughter.

At that moment, Al went on the kitchen – followed by Teddy and James – rubbing his eyes and yawning. He's harder to wake than me. James is always the early bird on us.

"Morning mum. Morning dad. Are we going now?" Teddy asked. Although they weren't his real parents, he still call them mum and dad. But if you look in a different perspective, they were his real parents in every single way.

"Morning Ted," mum said. "Better change your dresses and tidy yourselves up before we go to The Burrow."

"Ok."

I went on the room to change. This room was where my mum used to sleep with Aunt Hermione during the time when it was used as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. This house was offered by Sirius to Dumbledore during that time. When Sirius died, dad inherited the house. It looked nothing like it had that time because it was renovated. The dark colours were changed into light ones. My room is a soft shade of green. It is my favourite colour, because of my dad's eyes. I really am closer to my dad than my brothers, but I'm still close to mum.

Mum and Dad's room was Sirius's old bedroom. It was the only room they haven't change because of the memories it held there but of course, it's tidied up a bit. And besides, they shouldn't complain of the colors there because it only showed Sirius's dedication to Gryffindor.

Teddy uses the old room of Sirius's younger brother, Regulus Acturus Black.

James uses the room where Fred and George, the Weasley Twins, slept during the Order reform.

Al's room was where dad and Uncle Ron slept on the order reform.

So, after rummaging my wardrobe, -I chose a red sundress and black flops. I put my hair into a long ponytail. It almost hung on my waist but I don't have intention to give it a trim yet.

I brought my broom, a Firebolt, down with me to bring to The Burrow. I and my cousins love playing Quidditch, with an exception to Aunt Hermione, her daughter Rose, and Aunt Fleur. But the rest of us have fallen in love in it. In fact, my mum was the ex-Captain and Chaser of the Quidditch team, Holyhead Harpies – an all-girls Quidditch team. My mum is now a sports writer in the Daily Prophet.

My dad was the youngest Hogwarts seeker in the century. He played seeker when he was only a first year in the Gryffindor House team. He told me that some Quidditch teams offered him Seeker positions when he left Hogwarts but he turned them all down because of the ambition of becoming an Auror - a dark wizard catcher. He is now the Head of the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic.

My brothers were in the Gryffindor House team, too. James is a Beater along with our cousin Fred and Al is a Chaser. Someday, I wanna be a Seeker alongside my brothers one day.

I went down to the kitchen again where my family is waiting.

We Flooed into The Burrow and we're welcomed by our entire family. Grandma Molly and grandpa Arthur, my mum's parents, were in the kitchen, along with their eldest son, Uncle Bill, his wife Aunt Fleur and their children Victoire, – Teddy's girlfriend – Dominique and Louis. They and their mum are part veela so it gives them a rather silvery glow that attracts people. Vic and Dom have silvery blond hair while Louis has his dad's red hair. It rather made him more beautiful, if a boy can be beautiful. Victoire already graduated and was going to play for the Holyhead Harpies reserve Seeker. She was also a Seeker when she was at Hogwarts. Dominique is a seventh year and was Head Girl at Hogwarts now. Louis is starting his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Morning grandma, grandpa." I hugged them and peck each of their cheeks.

"Hello there Lily, you've grown up a little since the last time I've seen you!" grandpa exclaimed.

"Not really grandpa."

I went next to give Aunt Fleur a peck on each cheek and hug Uncle Bill. Then I turned to my cousins, while my brothers were being harassed with kisses from Grandma Molly.

"Hi Vic, Dom, Louis! It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you, too, Flower!" Louis said.

They hugged me each and I can't help the huge smile forming in my face.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Harassing the garden," Dom said.

"I'll go see them."

"We'll come with you," James said. Both he and Al were turning away from grandma. Teddy was talking to Victoire.

I turned to my veela cousins and said, "See you later," and run along with my brothers on tow.

It felt good to be outside because of the warm summer air. It felt good to be on my broom today, but maybe not this early. I need to eat yet.

I saw my other cousins outside, playing Exploding Snaps, muggle cards, chasing gnomes, but in Rose's case, reading a book. She really is like her mum.

"Hi everyone!"

They all turned around and smiled as they spotted us three. They hugged us each in return.

Molly and Lucy were the daughters of Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey Weasley. Molly is obviously named after grandma. They both have red hair and freckly face. Molly was so much of a law abider like his father whereas Lucy was quite a law breaker.

Fred and Roxanne were the son and daughter of Uncle George and Aunt Angelina Weasley. Freddie is starting his seventh year while Roxie's gonna be in fifth year. Fred was named after George's dead twin. His twin was the ex-boyfriend of Angelina. At first, Uncle George felt guilty of it but in the end, love is all that matters. Fred and Roxanne were practical pranksters at school, something which Uncle George is very proud about. Fred looks like a carbon copy of Uncle George and he could have passed as his father's twin if not only for the age lines on my uncle's face. Roxanne, on the other hand, has a dark skin and black hair like her mother, and it look odd on her to have his father's blue eyes. They were also rather freckly, considering Roxanne's dark skin she looks like she has white spots on the face. But she still looks rather pretty.

Rose and Hugo were Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's children. Rose is in the same year as Al and Hugo will be starting at Hogwarts this year with me. Rose is so much like her mum, always love reading books and doesn't like Quidditch much, although she keep on trying. Hugo was rather good at it, but I'm absolutely better. He's much smarter and cleverer than me, though. Still, I don't mind. He's cleverer but he doesn't pass the "Rosie-type" cleverness because of his boy genes. He's much more into sports. Rose has a bushy red hair. The bushiness came from her mum while the color was from her dad. Hugo, on the other hand, got his dad's hair, which wasn't bushy. They were both freckly, though, but they still look cute.

Luckily, the Potters escaped the curse of having a freckly face. Albus is the thirteen-year old version of our dad with his black hair and green eyes. He was the only one who has his green eyes. James has also has dad's jet black hair, but his features were more like mum which made him rather handsome – and arrogant. After his third year he's always boasting about girls being attracted to him.

But still, Al and me were quite arrogant at times, too. It's a part of being a Potter-Weasley because there's only two cousins I can think of that aren't arrogant – Molly and Rose – although Rose is quite fun to be with sometimes, and she and her brother were my closest cousins, partly because of the proximity in our ages. Rose was the one that I went to when I needed advice, especially when I really want to kick my brothers' butt.

"Want a game of Quidditch?" Fred asked everyone.

There was a series of "yes" and so we went inside to get our brooms, but before we could do so, mum yelled, "Time for breakfast!"

So after we ate, we paired into teams. It was Victoire, Albus, Fred, Dominique and I versus James, Roxanne, Hugo, Louis, Lucy. Victoire played seeker in our team while Fred, Dom and I played chasers and Fred as Keeper. James played seeker on the other team while Rox, Louis, and Lucy are Chasers and Hugo was Keeper. No Beaters for safety.

In the end, our team won, but they had no hard feelings. Just a game. As simple as that.

We ate lunch and started playing on the newest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes items from Uncle George.

We said goodbye after dinner and Flooed back home.

I went straight upstairs to bed, change in my pyjamas and succumbed into the darkness.

"Morning Lils!" someone shouted again. I guess James.

"Butt out Jamsie! I'm trying to s-s-sleep here!" I opened my eyes and saw something blue. I realized it wasn't James, but Teddy.

"Oops, sorry Ted. I thought you were James."

"It's alright. I guess that's always you're morning greeting to him." He shrugged.

Teddy, being a Metamorphmagus, can change his appearance but he often stick with a blue hair, light skin and light blue eyes, almost like water. It suits him well.

"Why do I need to wake up e-early?" I asked, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Diagon Alley," he said simply.

"Oh."

It hit me suddenly. I arranged my bed, dressed, and went downstairs. Today is the day that we're gonna buy our school things in Diagon Alley.

We Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron first where we were greeted by Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah, my parents' friends. Their daughter, Katrina Alice Longbottom, is my best friend. I said hi to Neville and Hannah before I turned to their daughter.

"How's your summer Kat?"

"Pretty slow because I don't have a big family like you, but I rather like France. It's just a wee bit boring," she said. "How about you Lils?"

"Spectacular, as usual. We went to The Burrow and played last week and now we're going to shopping to Diagon Alley. Have you got your stuff yet?

"Nope."

"You wanna come with us?"

"Yes. I'll tell dad if I can. Wait right here."

She came back after a few seconds, bouncing to the balls of her feet.

"I can come with you. Dad gave me gold to buy everything I need."

"That's great because I haven't seen you forever!"

"Hey Lils, Kat, time to go!" dad shouted.

"Coming!"

We separated ways. I, Kat and Mum and James, Al and Dad. We went first to Madam Malkin's to get our school robes and winter cloaks and other wardrobe. Then we went to the Apothecary buy cauldrons and to fill our potions supply. Next we went to Flourish and Blott's for our books. A boy, probably thirteen or fourteen, caught my attention. He had a light blond hair and silver-grey eyes. He met my gaze and an impulse that I can't fathom rippled inside me. His expression warmed instantly when he met my gaze. I averted my eyes from him and saw, instead, the man standing next to him. He was absurdly like him except for the man's pointed chin and taller and much more muscular physique.

"Oh," my mum said suddenly from behind me. "Hello Malfoy," she said, somewhat tartly to the blond man, but then she composed her features and smiled.

"Hello Potter," Malfoy said, obviously trying to be polite.

So this is probably Draco Malfoy. I've heard stories from dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and my whole family about the Malfoys. The Malfoys where one of those families who maintains their pureblood family. Lucius, Draco's father, have been vile and cruel to the Weasleys, especially to granddad. Whereas Draco have been an arrogant git according to Uncle Ron. Draco was my father's enemy number one when they were at school, but after the war, dad said he reformed and tried to be civil. He helped capture a lot of Death Eaters as far as I know.

"So, how are the raids going?" mum asked the blond man.

"It's great, but I have to admit that Ive got to raid my own house because of all the stuff my father hid in there."

"Oh, okay."

The manager shoved the books on my mums outstretched hands after we paid.

"Come on, Scorpius, let's go meet your mum. Bye Potter."

"Goodbye, Malfoy," mum said.

The two blonds stood up. The boy named Scorpius look in my direction before following his dad. I wonder if something's wrong with him.

"Is that Draco Malfoy, Aunt Ginny?" Kat asked.

Mum just nodded and said, "I'm sure you heard stories from your parents, especially your dad."

"Yeah. Dad reckons he's a bully and stupid but changed after the war."

"You know what," I said to Kat, "that is what my dad told me, too. He still seems pretty scary, though."

"Come now kids, I've already got your books. Let's buy you now some quills and parchments and inks."

"Yup!" we replied the same time.

After getting our writing materials, we went to the place I was most eager to visit – Ollivander's. That is the place where I get my wand. We went inside where an elderly man I knew to be Ollivander stood.

"Hi Mr. Ollivander!" my mum greeted.

"Pleasure to see you Mrs. Potter. Your first wand was holly, eight and a half inches, with a tail from a unicorn. But now it is maple, seven and three quarters, dragon heartstring. Now, this should be your daughter Lily and you must be Longbottom's daughter Katrina."

"Yeah."

"Well then, who shall we get a wand first?"

"Katrina," I replied immediately. I'm pretty scared that no wand will be suited for me.

After about seven tries, Kat has gotten her wand – mahogany, nine and a half inches, unicorn tail.

When I was the one to try, Mr. Ollivander have tried about two dozens of wands into my hand until finally, I got my wand – chestnut, eleven and a quarter inches, phoenix tail core.

We paid seven galleons each, even though Mr. Ollivander insisted that we don't pay because of my dad's help to him during the war and also the novelty of Kat's dad. We went to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour next to meet my dad and brothers. I bought a vanilla flavored ice cream while Kat chose a strawberry one. When I saw my, dad and brothers I was surprised to see that dad was holding a snowy owl in a cage. My brothers both already have an owl – Soren and Kludd. My dad grinned and winked at me and in that instant, I knew that she's mine.

"Thanks dad," I said as I ran and hugged him.

"Sure Flower. We bought your brothers owls when they started at school. We can't forget our little baby girl, could we?"

"What could I name her?" I asked Kat.

She shrugged.

"Adryll!" I exclaimed happily.

We went back to Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch, said goodbye to the Longbottoms, and Flooed back home.


	2. Hogwarts Express

CHAPTER 2 – HOGWARTS EXPRESS

I'm so excited! It's the first of September already, which means that the new term now begins! I can't contain how excited I am, so I ended up putting butter on my cheeks at breakfast. Teddy, James and Al laughed so hard about that, but I don't care much. I just laughed with them and put butter and their faces, too.

I checked all my stuff to see if I've left something. Nothing, so I grabbed Adryll's cage and my trunk – which was charmed to be feather light and have given an Undetectable Expanding Charm by Aunt Hermione – and strolled downstairs and went outside by the car.

After putting all our trunks in the car, – which also have an Undetectable Expanding Charm for us to fit in – dad drove all the way to King's Cross Station. We arrived with ten minutes spare time. Teddy was already graduated three years previously but he went with us to say goodbye. He went first to the barrier between platforms nine and ten or what we called "Platform Nine and Three Quarters." James next, and then Al, and then I, mum and dad.

After going through the barrier with shut eyes, I opened my eyes to see the familiar scarlet train and steam engine before me. There was only one difference though – I finally get to be aboard in it. I can't help the grin that's spreading across my face.

"Hey Lils, don't forget to write to me while your at school," Teddy said and grabbed me in a huge embrace. Oh I'm really gonna miss my biggest brother.

"Don't worry Teddykins, I'll write everyday if you want to," I laughed. "I'm going to miss you Big Brother."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Flower. Never forget that." He kissed the top of my head and helped me lift my trunk to the train. I went back to my parents.

"Mum, dad, I'm going to miss you!" I cried over to them.

"We're going to miss you, too, honey," dad said. Mum kissed the top of my forehead before letting me go.

"I'm going to find Hugo. He's ears might be burning now out of nerves," I said to them and laughed. Knowing Hugo, that might be the case. He's ears were so like his father's.

"Lily! Hey Lils!" I heard someone calling me. I recognized the voice as Hugo's and sure enough, when I turned around, he was there with his parents, waving at me. I ran to them, hug my aunt and uncle and said goodbye, grabbing Hugo with me as the train whistled, warning the students to come aboard.

I turned around, saw my parents and Teddy, and shouted, "Bye mum, dad, Ted!" over the crowd. Hugo and I went on the window and wave at our parents until the train turned and they were gone.

"Come on Lils, let's find a compartment," Hugo said.

"Yeah."

We found Katrina while on the way and the three of us went to find a compartment. We talk casually on the way and found a compartment with a little girl, obviously a first year, too, alone. She looks so nervous and by the looks of it, muggle-born.

"Hi," I said. "Can we join you here?"

She nodded nervously. I sat across her by the window beside Hugo while Kat side beside the girl.

"I'm Lily by the way. Lily Luna Potter," I introduced myself and held my hand in front of her. I smiled at her encouragingly.

"I'm Anna Maxine Richardson." We shook hands and I turned to introduce her to my fellows.

"This is Hugo Weasley, my cousin, and this is Katrina Alice Longbottom."

She shook their hands and smiled at us.

"So, what do you want us to call you? I mean they sometimes call me Lils of Flower or Lily and I call Katrina 'Kat' and Hugo is just Hugo. Shall we call you Ann or Anna or Max or Maxine? Or maybe Maxie or Annie or what?" I said straight in one breath. "Oops, sorry. I'm babbling again." I smiled, embarrassed.

"Just Max or Maxine. No ridiculous Maxie or Annie," she said with much more confidence.

"So," Kat said, "are you muggle-born?" I shot her a warning look, so she added hastily, "Not that it matters to us, just curious." She smiled at her apologetically.

"Yeah, I am. Does it make a difference if you're a muggle-born?" She looked anxiously at us and began fidgeting in her seat.

"Nope," said Hugo. "My mum's a muggle-born and my dad's a pureblood but it doesn't matter. My mum was the top in class when she was at school."

"Yeah, no one cleverer than Aunt Hermione," I agreed. "So what house do you want to be in?" I asked without thinking. Luckily, she seems to have read enough of the books so she answered the question.

"Gryffindor seems the best by far. Ravenclaw's second best I think and Hufflepuff's okay but Slytherin has the worst reputation of all."

"Our whole family is in Gryffindor, so I bet me and Lils will be there," Hugo stated confidently.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, too, like my father," Kat said.

"I hope I'm in the same house with any of you," Max sighed.

"Don't worry, you can make friends with any other house. Just be yourself," I assured her. "If you're worried, let's promise that we will still be friends even if we separate houses."

"Agreed," said the other girls. We all turned to look at Hugo."

"That's a girl thing," he complained but when we continued to stare at him, he said, "Fine."

"So, it's settled then!" I said, clapping my hands together in joy.

Just then, the compartment slid open and an elderly witch with a trolley full of sweets asked, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

I hopped from my seat, followed by Kat and Hugo and we bought a box of Chocolate Frog, some Licorice Wands, a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cake and shared it to Maxine.

"Be careful, the frog really moves. It's just a spell but you don't want your chocolate escape, do you?" I told Max. "And there's a card there of the most famous witches and wizards, I've got lots of those on my trunk."

"Harry James Potter," she said and frowned. "Is he related to you or something?"

I nodded and flushed, embarrassed because of the fame of my father and my simpleton. "He's my dad. He's the one who-"

"-defeated Lord Voldemort!" she squealed excitedly. "I remember reading his name in some books I bought for background reading. Is he really your dad?"

"Yeah."

"And-"she thought for a few seconds and said, "You're a Weasley right? And you're mum's name is Hermione so… You're the son of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!" she concluded excitedly again and said, "I know I'm right, don't bother tell me." She laughed and Hugo's ears went bright red.

"And you must be 'N' something Longbottom's daughter, Kat! I'm sorry I forgot the name, but he was the leader of Dumbledore's Army during the war."

"Yeah, he's name is Neville" Kat said.

"You're quite clever, you know," I mused. "You could be in Ravenclaw."

"Maybe, but I have my fingers crossed for Gryffindor."

We chatted there for another half an hour when the door slid open. It was Al and Rose.

"Hey," Al said, "I thought we ought to visit you if you're alright Flower."

"Yeah, and ickle Huggiekins, too," Rose said and laughed as Hugo's ears went red again.

"Don't call me that!" he said angrily to his sister.

"Chill bro, we don't want any more heat in this warm. We just wanted a little chat with then we'll go. Anyways, who is this new friend of yours?" She asked, looking at Max.

"I'm Anna Maxine Richardson," she said breathlessly. "Are you Lily' brother and Hugo's sister?"

"Yeah," they said simultaneously.

"Nice meeting you Maxine, I'm Albus Severus Potter." He held his hand out and she shook it.

"I'm Rose Weasley," Rose said, shaking her hand, too, smiling. "Beware of my little brother, he's kind of a space heater sometimes.

We all laughed except for Hugo, who flushed in embarrassment and glowered at his older sister.

We talked and talked all the way. Hugo, Al and I talked about Quidditch while Rose lectured the eager Max and the scared Kat about what we are gonna do at our first lessons at Hogwarts. The lesson I'm looking forward most is flying, because I've flied in a toy broomstick ever since I was one and have ridden a real broom ever since eight. It was one thing I'm sure to be one of the best at school. I wanted to make the House Team as my dad had when he was in first year. He was the youngest seeker in the century. I wanted to be seeker to like him, or perhaps a chaser like my mum.

James and his friends Dominic Thomas and Alexander Creevey stopped by to say hello and returned to go back to their compartment. A few of my cousins waved at us when they see us while they're walking.

Suddenly, the compartment slid open again, revealing for boys, probably of Al's year. They were all smirking when they saw who was inside. One of them looks like a troll. One was ugly and small but not quite intimidating. One was tall, quite dark-skinned and rather handsome while the other was also good-looking, tall, blond, and has grey eyes and impassive face. I recognized him as Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey Potter," the handsome one sneered, "how's mummy and daddy?" He smirked.

"Working and as famous as ever, not unlike the daddies of your two ugly buddies who're still in Azkaban, right Goyle, Nott" Al sneered back. The troll, Goyle and the ugly one, Nott, looked at him menacingly.

"Watch your mouth, Potter," Goyle said.

"Oh, and now here is your baby sister to be in addition to the shame of your parents. Pity," retorted Nott.

"In case your dad didn't tell you, Goyle, my dad saved his and Malfoy Sr.'s skins." Al said and I saw Malfoy's features turn into anger. "As for you Nott, my sister's worth ten times of your talent and a hundred times your looks."

"Leave now!" Rose said, full of authority in her voice.

"Alright Ms. Know-It-All. Come on guys, lets go before she lectures us how to walk," Zabini leered. They walk out on the aisle muttering to each other.

"Come on guys, let's change into robes," I said to alleviate the tense atmosphere.

They all nodded and we all changed into our robes, not talking. We're all silent until the train went to a stop. Al turned to us and said, "Good luck to you four. Remember to keep away from the snakes.

I hugged him and walked down the train where I met some cousins and James.

"Good luck Flower!" James shouted over the crowd. "Be sure to be in Gryffindor! Keep away from the snakes!"

"Al said that, too! I'm a lioness, remember! See you later Jamie!" I bellowed back.


	3. Sorting

CHAPTER THREE – SORTING

"Firs' years, come on now, firs' years!" shouted the familiar voice of the half-giant Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid!" I said to him ecstatically.

"Hi Lily!" he said and then turned to the rest of the first years and motioned us to follow him. There must be about thirty to forty first years this year. While the older students went to the carriages pulled by Thestrals – creatures that can only be seen by someone who've witnessed death – the first years traditionally went to go to Hogwarts by the lake using boats. It is for us to have a first look at the enormous castle. I really am going now. I can't contain the excitement so I beamed widely while looking at the enormous castle.

We stepped inside one boat – me, Hugo, Kat and Max. The boats moved unsupported because of magic. I can see Max's eyes widen as he took in the image of the castle.

"WOW, this is – just … Wow!" Max said with gaping mouth. Her tawny eyes shone with happiness and amazement and excitement and everything that even words can't describe. I'm sure my light brown eyes were like that, too, and sure enough, when I turned around, Kat and Hugo were mimicking the look on Max and probably, me.

"My brothers said there's a giant squid down the lake," I told them

"Yeah, dad also told me that," consented Kat.

"Is it harmful?" Max asked, edging away from the surface of the boat as much as possible.

"Nope. It's not supposed to eat us," said Hugo reassuringly.

I heard Max breathe. She was clearly holding her breath the moment I mentioned the giant squid.

When we got out of the boats, Hagrid lead us to an empty corridor leading to a chamber where a tiny professor was waiting. I'm not even sure if he's a professor. I might have thought of him as a house elf if I haven't seen one yet. Our house elf, Kreacher, died just before summer. I cried a lot about it because he was my only company when mum and dad were busy and my brothers were at school.

"Professor Flitwick," Hagrid said, acknowledging his presence. It looks odd seeing the half-giant with the dwarf professor. I had to stop myself from laughing when Flitwick bend his neck to almost horizontal just to look at Hagrid in the face while Hagrid was looking down at him, his grey beard detaching from his heaving chests.

"I'll take it from here, Hagrid."

When Hagrid walked out of the chamber, Flitwick said, "I am Professor Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster, and I will be your Charms professor here at Hogwarts." His voice is squeaky and high-pitched witch make it look more elfish. "Before we proceed to the Great Hall and the Sorting, I would like say a few things. There are four houses which you will be sorted into. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your family. Answering questions correctly, performing magic perfectly, and any other triumphs will earn your House points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most number of points will win the House Cup. Any questions? Very well then, follow me."

He opened the door to the Great Hall in tip toe. I found it rather amusing so I giggled silently, while the others around me looks like their going to faint. I'm quite scared myself, but luckily I was momentarily distracted by the tiny, little professor, so it took out all my worries.

When he finally managed to open the door, we went in a marquee to the center of the Great Hall between the four house tables. I saw my family on the second to the right table. They smiled at me and I beamed at them. No need to worry now. James mouthed _Good Luck_ and I gave him thumbs up before I was distracted by the song coming in front of us where an old hat with a brim of a mouth sang on a stool. I knew it to be the sorting hat.

I haven't caught any of the words of the hat's song because the silence was deafening. I suddenly felt the anxiety and nerve that I've been holding back lately. Neville, or Professor Longbottom now, stepped in front, held the hat and called the students one by one in the list on his parchment.

"Barrera, Francis"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Margaret."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bulstrode, Cyril."

"Slytherin!"

"Cattermole, Sabrina."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Chandler, Sean."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Conner, Stacy."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Creevey, Denise."

"Gryffindor!"

Soon, David Finch-Fletchley, Andrew King, Taylor Knight, Samantha Madison and Nancy Parker got sorted into Hufflepuff. Selena Goldstein, William Harrison and Eric John Jones got sorted into Ravenclaw. Raius Flint, Patrick Goyle and Danielle Gray were sorted to Slytherin while Jasmine Finnegan, Jonathan Jonas, Alexis Jordan, Katrina and Derek McLaggen got sorted into Gryffindor. And now, "Potter, Lily Luna!"

I stepped forward, shaking slightly, and then sat on the stool. I felt the on my head as it slid into my eyes and obscured all the people looking at me.

_Mmm, you're so much like your father, always wanted to prove something._

I gasped. "Can you hear what's going on my head?" I whispered.

_Oh yes. Now, you would do well in Slytherin, you're cunning and ambitious. You could also do with Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but..._

_Please Mr. Hatty, don't put me in Slytherin, _I thought, with all my might.

_Is that your final choice?_

_Yes, please!_

_Very well then,_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

I went down to Gryffindor and sat next to Kat, grinning broadly to her and my family.

"I can't believe it, the hat almost put me out of Gryffindor!" I gushed to them.

"Let me guess – Slytherin?" Albus said.

"How do y-you -?" I stammered.

"Don't worry about it. It almost put me there, too. And dad told me before that he was able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin."

"Why haven't he told me that?"

"Shush Lils, let's hear out the sorting," Kat muttered.

Richardson Raymond, Francesca Swan and Tyler Tucker were the last to be sorted to Hufflepuff.

Maxine, Gayle Spencer and Hugo were sorted into Ravenclaw.

Zoren Smith, Raphael Rowle, Cassandra Turpin and Stella Selwyn became Slytherins.

There are only two kids left. A boy and a girl, and by the looks of it, they're twins.

"Zabini, Desiree."

The hat thought for about two minutes when finally, it bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

Lily cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors. Something about her looks and name seemed familiar. The girl walked over to their table and she moved to give her space. Suddenly she gasped, remembering the surname of the girl and sure enough, when she turned to look at the Slytherin table, his brother looked mutinous.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat and the other Zabini twin – Nathaniel – went to sit by Hugo.

Professor McGonagall stood up, and walked to the front with arms open wide in welcome.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! To new students, welcome! To old students, welcome back!" she greeted warmly. "Before we start our excellent feast, I would like to say a few words. Please note, first years and other old students (she looked at Fred and James, especially) that the Forbidden is out of bounds to everyone. And Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that he has a list of banned products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Anyone who will be seen having it will serve detention. That's all. Let the feast begin!"

I gasped. The moment McGonagall said this, foods of every sorts appeared in front of us. Just then, I realized I was hungry so I piled my plate with every food within reach – mashed potatoes, chicken legs, pumpkin juice and everything that I even don't know what it's called.

"Hi," I said to the Zabini girl conversationally after finishing with the mashed potato, "I'm Lily." I held out my hand and she shook it enthusiastically.

We smiled at each other before she said, "I'm Desiree Zabini. You must be Potter?"

"Yeah. Your older brother's in Slytherin, right?" I queried.

"How do you know?" she asked, quite worried.

"Well," I gulped, thinking of how to phrase it, "He went to our compartment earlier in the train with some of his buddies and –"

"- played bully," she finished the sentence with a smile. I looked at her with my mouth slightly open

"How do you know?" I repeated her question.

"First of all, he's my brother. I've grown up with him and I know he's an arrogant git." She giggled at the look of dumb on my face. "I guess your family bonding differs entirely from mine. My dad will get mad at me and Nate for not getting sorted into Slytherin because our whole family's there."

"Oh. Then why don't you seem – upset?" I asked awkwardly. Surely, if I ended up in Slytherin, I and my whole family will be rather upset about it. Especially James and Al.

"I've planned this. The hat was gonna put me in Slytherin but I said I don't want to be. So I ended up here in Gryffindor." She beamed radiantly. She's probably one of the prettiest in their first year. Looks like good looks are common in the Zabini family.

"So I guess you're twin is in on your plan or else he would have ended up in Slytherin, too."

With that, she frowned. "He's not in on the plan but seeing we're twins, we have the same guts to infuriate our parents. Still, I'm glad he wasn't with the snakes."

"Whoa, you're really quite the manipulator." I complimented and smiled at her.

"You say that like it's a good thing. It's my Slytherin blood," she said, smirking that typical smirk I've seen in his Slytherin brother. It's probably a typical Slytherin expression seeing as they does that the moment I turned to look at their table.

We ate for a few minutes in silence and just as I was about thirty seconds finished, the main course foods vanished, to be replaced with desserts of all sorts that no words can describe. There are my favorite treacle tarts and pudding, ice creams of various flavors, and pies and cakes and almost everything! This is probably to be competition to grandma Molly because she's an excellent cook and this is just – amazing!

We continued eating our desserts when finally, the headmistress stood up again and told us off to sleep.

I stood up, turned around, and saw Kat yawning hugely, clutching her stomach.

"That was great!" she said, grinning widely and looking at space dreamily.

"Hey Kat, I want you to meet someone." She grabbed her wrist and turned her about to face Zabini.

"Desiree, Katrina. Katrina, Desiree" I told them both.

"Nice meeting you," they said simultaneously, shaking hands.

"Call me Des," Desiree said with a teensy little simper.

"Call me Kat. And don't forget to call Lils 'Flower'!"

The three girls giggled and followed the prefect leading them into the seventh floor in a portrait of the Fat Lady in pink dress who asked, "Password?"

"Poppycock," the fifth year prefect, Amanda Smith, replied in a very bossy voice that's quite irritating.

I snorted at the choice of their password. _Utter nonsense_! I thought, which I knew to be the meaning of the word. Maybe this attitude is what almost put me in Slytherin, but I don't mind. Just then, the painting swung open to reveal a portrait hole leading to the Gryffindor common rooms,

"Boys dormitories to the left upstairs. Girls on the right. You're trunk and belongings have already been brought up," Amanda said.

I went first to wash my face and brush my teeth on the bathroom before changing into my pyjamas and succumbing into a dreamless sleep.


	4. One Cunning Little Gryffindor

CHAPTER FOUR – ONE CUNNING LITTLE GRYFFINDOR

I woke up early before everyone else in the dormitory. It's quite weird because I always used to wake up late. It's probably because of the hubbub and excitement. I'm really looking forward to classes, especially Defense against the Dark Arts. I've learned a few spells from reading on my DADA book and dad told me some spells, especially because he was the one who've written our course book.

I went to the bath room to wash my face to and gurgle my mouth with water. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is slightly wavy and almost reached to my waist. My hazel eyes were ablaze with excitement at the prospect of the next few hours finally crept on. I looked into the skin of my face. It's still freckle-free. From my face, I looked down to my reddish lips and up on my straight nose. I've seen a picture of my grandma Lily from an album of my dad. From what I've seen there, I was likely to look like her if when I've grown up, except for the eyes. I put my hair in a braid at the right side of my face and went back to the dormitory to find all four girls stretching and rubbing their eyes out.

The other two girls in our dormitory aside from Kat and Des are Denise Creevey and Jasmine Finnegan. Denise is short with long, curly black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Jasmine has straight, shoulder-length brown hair, dark eyes and also pale skin.

"Good morning!" I greeted them all jovially as I began to rummage in my trunk to get my uniform and school robes.

"Good morning!" they all greeted back.

"You're up early," Kat commented. "It's quite unusual, you know. When I sleep over your house, you always get up so late."

"Yeah, I know. It's quite weird. I guess I'm just excited," I said with a shrug.

"It can't erase the fact that it's strange, you know."

I didn't respond. I just continued to dress and took one last look on my face before asking the two, "shall we go down to breakfast?'

"Sure," Des said.

"You two coming?" Kat asked the other girls.

They shook their heads before Jasmine said, "You go now, we'll catch up later."

"Okay."

When we went down to the common room, I was greeted unceremoniously by James who came out in front of me and almost ruffled by hair. Luckily, I stamped on his foot before he could go any closer to me.

"Ouch, what the heck was that for?" he complained. The three of us laugh at him, standing on one foot while clutching the other in his hands.

"For almost ruining my hair," I said, still laughing.

"How do you know what I was gonna do?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're my brother, right? You've done that to me for the past eleven years."

"Did I?" he asked innocently.

"Yes you have, now if you'll excuse us, we're just going to go down to breakfast.

"You want company?" he asked, now on two feet again.

"Nope. You can go down with your friends, it's not as if we'll get lost or something."

"Don't be silly Lily, "he said sarcastically. "You know how enormous this castle is. You three might be holdup by Peeves."

I ignored him. "Come on girls, I'm starving already. See you later, Jamie!"

When we went out of the portrait hall, Jess said, "You're really close to your brothers, aren't you?" It was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway.

"Sure."

It wasn't hard to find the Great Hall, but the problem is James's prediction. When we were at the third floor corridor, we were holdup by Peeves, throwing raspberries in our direction. We ran from him and by the time we reached the Great Hall, we were clutching our stitches and catching our breath.

"We-should-have-let-your-brother-come!" Desiree said, still breathing hard.

"I totally regret turning him down," I said when I was breathing evenly again. We sat down half way on the Gryffindor table and I piled some eggs, bacon and pumpkin juice onto my plate. Just then, James sat on the table across us, between his friends Dominic and Alexander.

"So you must be my best friend's little sister," Alexander said casually to me. "I'm Alex by the way, Alexander Creevey.:

"I'm Dominic Thomas."

"And I'm You-Know-Who," I said sarcastically and they all laughed. When the laughing died out I said seriously, "you know who I am. That's what I meant, not Voldemort."

"We know, but it's funny. You can be really sarcastic when you wanted to," Desiree said.

"Oh, and Little Ms. You-Know-Who, may you introduce us to your lovely, new friend, since we already know that the other one is Katrina Alice Longbottom, daughter of Neville," James stated and drank some pumpkin juice, looking from me to Des.

"I'm Desiree. Desiree Zabini," she said, waiting for their reaction.

Dominic and Alexander's eyes widened while James choked on his pumpkin juice, coughing hardly and finally, he said, "You're that Brett Zabini's sister?" He said this quite rudely but Des didn't look offended and instead, she smiled.

"Surprised I'm in Gryffindor, aren't you?" she asked with that typical Slytherin smirk.

"I guess so," James said with a shrug, returning to his normal tone.

"So," I intervened, "I guess that these three fourth years aren't listening to the sorting." I scrutinized their expressions and shrug.

"Well," Dominic began, "we _were _listening until your cousin Hugo was called and sorted into Ravenclaw and after that, we engaged in a conversation so we didn't know who the last to be sorted were."

"Well, that would be me and my twin," Des said.

"Your twin? Is she in Slytherin?" James asked.

"Nope. And _she's_ a _he _and a Ravenclaw," Des answered smugly.

"Well someone must not be too happy and must be murderous, too, seeing as though he would burn you by the looks of it," I commented, staring ahead at Brett Zabini who was glowering at his sister agitatedly. They all turned around who I was looking and laughed. Though handsome he might be, the look would have been hilarious to anyone who's in Gryffindor.

Albus suddenly sat in front of me, beside James. "What's so funny?"

"My-brother," choked Desiree.

"Who?"

"Brett Zabini," Kat pointed.

"Oh." He looked over to where we pointed, and laughed with us.

"Let's eat now, we're gonna be late," I said after we all stopped.

I ate my bacon and egg and toast fast. We all ate our breakfast in silence for a while before Neville, or Professor Longbottom, came into our side of the table and handed us our schedules. I looked at my schedule. We'll have DADA, Transfiguration and Charms at morning and double Potions at afternoon today and Thursday and Friday while we'll History of Magic, double Herbology and Astronomy at Tuesdays and Wednesdays. I hastily finished my breakfast so that I would have time to get my books and materials for today. I don't want to be late on my first day of class.

"I'm going to go get my things," I told them. "Would you like to come?" I asked my two friends.

"Sure."

We ran to Gryffindor Tower, to our dormitory and back outside. Suddenly, Kat said, "Wait! Do you have your maps?" she asked anxiously.

"Nope," I said. "But I know the way. My dad have a special map of Hogwarts at home and I've been perusing it ever since. The DADA room is at the third floor. Come on."

We reached the third floor with a minute to spare. Not everyone are there yet. Unfortunately, what I've seen quite disgusted me. I recognized the dork Goyle's brother which means that we're having this class with Slytherins. Well. this could also be good to prove something to the prat house.

"Look what we've got here," a rather good-looking girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes jeered, looking directly at me. I rolled my eyes at her, knowing what would come next. "Lily Potter, the useless little daughter of the famous blood traitor Harry Potter! What do you feel about that?"

"Who are you?" I spat at her confidently. "You know me and I don't have a clue what your name is. I rather have a clue of what your parents might be," I sneered back at her, "Death Eaters, aren't they? Or maybe just one of them." I smirked at her, imagining myself look like Desiree when she does that.

"H-How dare you!" she yelled at me, while two short girls, one rather pig-like, one just a simpleton, edge closer to her, looking at me. Their movement were mimicked by Kat and Des. "Y-you don't h-have any right to i-insult me!"

"I can clearly see that what I said is true then," I taunted her more. "So, who are you again?"

"I'm Stella Selwyn you banshee!" she shouted in a high-pitched voice that made me cringe slightly.

"Who's voice is like a banshee now?" I mocked sarcastically, still enjoying myself. She was clearly getting more murderous at the moment and would happily launch herself and tackle me, but luckily, the professor arrived and cleared his throat and indicated us to enter the class room. I sat on the back with Kat and Des with a huge grin on my face.

"Lily!" Des exclaimed. This was the first time she called me that. I grinned even wider and turned to face my friend. "You really should have been in Slytherin by that attitude you know. It's usually the snakes to provoke others.

"I haven't started it," I said defensively.

"Well," Kat muttered under his breath because the professor reached the front of and faced the class, "you're one cunning little Gryffindor Lils! Well done."

"You know what? Couldn't you just say I'm the most noble and brave Gryffindor girl in first year. I might take that as a good compliment," I said without acid in my voice and smiled. The professor cleared his throat and all of us turned to listen.

"I am Professor Butler Griffiths and I will be your professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts. In your first term, I would like to focus you on disarming spells, body-bind curses, jelly legs and everything related to it. In your second term, we will proceed to protective and defensive spells. In your third term, we will repeat the spells you've learned for you to learn it thoroughly. For today," he flicked his wand and writings appear on the board, "copy the notes on the black board. Do it quietly."

I thought that the most eventful to happen in out class was my argument with Selwyn, but I was wrong. On our way to Transfiguration, we found our way blocked by five boys. I recognized the four as Nott, Goyle, Zabini and Malfoy. The other one look older than them and look like he was ready to hex me.

"What have you just said to my sister?" he asked coldly.

"Oh, so you must be Selwyn's brother," I said coolly without a trace of fear. "I just told her that your parent's a Death eater." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Brett talking to Des on the other side, Des looking cool while Brett looking flushed with anger and Kat stepping behind my back.

"How dare you, you filthy blood traitor!" he yelled furiously at me, but I just raised my eyebrows innocently at him.

"Better blood traitor and muggle-born lover than a prat son of a Death Eater," I said to him with equal anger.

I saw him raise his hands so I acted instinctively, raising my wand before he did and said the first spell that my dad thought me to protect myself, "Expelliarmus!"

His wand flew high up and out of sight in an empty class room beside were they stood. He was raising his fist now, not caring even if he's wandless, but luckily, Professor McGonagall appeared behind me and bellowed, "What is this, Mr. Selwyn, Ms. Potter?" Her mouth was thinned into a dangerous line that Selwyn stopped on his tracks and composed his expression.

"Nothing Professor."

"Well I can't see that this is far from nothing Mr. Selwyn. Ms Potter?" she turned to me.

I bit my lip for a moment, deciding on what to tell her. I decided on the truth. "Well, his sister Stella was taunting me earlier in Defense classes so I taunted her back. She got a bit pissed off, I think. And Desiree, Katrina and I are on the way to Transfiguration when we found ourselves blocked by these five Slytherins. Zabini talked to his sister, I think and his buddies hang around behind him but Selwyn was furious with me because his sister probably told her what happened. He shouted at me and asked me what I've done to my sister so he got angry. He insulted me so I taunted him back. He raised his wand and before she could hex me or anything, I disarmed him so his wand flew to the empty classroom. Well I guess because he doesn't have a wand and I'm just a little girl, he raised his fist at me and that's when you came in and saved my life, Professor."

"Very well then. Is she telling the truth?" she asked Kat and the other boys. She look dangerous so they nodded, not bothering to lie. "Fifteen points from Slytherin. Mr. Selwyn, proceed to my office after dinner. We shall be talking about your detention." She looked at him angrily and added, "I can't believe that you will fight a first year out of your sister's provocation when your sister have started it! I expect better from older students like you. Go back to your classes now. And now you three," McGonagall said to us, "I shall escort you to your class room."

Transfiguration went like Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Miranda Hawk discussed about the importance of the subject, how we are starting first at small objects to big ones and made us take notes. During Charms, tiny little Professor Flitwick, standing on a large pile of books to see us, made us take notes us well. The only difference was that he wasn't so strict and didn't mind if some students were talking.

After the morning class, we went to the Great Hall to eat lunch and talk to our other friends from the Ravenclaw table - Maxine, Hugo and probably, Nathaniel.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I was thinking of skipping most of her first to third year at Hogwarts but I decided to write about all her first year before managing to write a sequel about her teenage life. I hope I get this all right :)


	5. A Knack on Something

CHAPTER FIVE – A KNACK ON SOMETHING

"Hi Hugo, Max!" I said brightly as the three of us approached the Ravenclaw table where Max and Hugo were huddled together, talking with Nathaniel Zabini. This opportunity would be great so that the twins wouldn't be so far from each other because of Max and my cousin being friends with Desiree's brother.

"Hello," Max and Hugo said in response.

"Hey there my dear twin, Nate! How's your day?" Desiree asked her brother.

"It's great here!" he answered. "I was surprised to see you in Gryffindor, you know! I thought you were a bit more of a sneaky snake than a noble Lion!" Nate said cheerfully.

"Nate," Des said irritably, "are you really my twin? Do you think I wanted to end up with the bloodthirsty snakes? You know how much our brother disgusts me. He's always boasting about his royalty and pure bloodiness!"

"Of course I know that," he said, rolling his eyes to his sister. "Anyway, I'm Nathaniel Zabini, Desi's twin brother. You must be Lily Potter and Katrina Longbottom. Hugo and Max here told me."

"Yeah," we both said in response and Kat said, "Nice to meet you Nathaniel." We both shook hands with him, smiling. He smiled back.

"Just call me Nate and then I can call you Kat," he said to Katrina, "and I can call you Flower, since that was what Hugo told me," he said brightly, turning to me.

I flushed pink. "Call me Lily or Lils. Don't listen to Huggiekins, he's just an annoying and teasing little prat," I told Nate but looking at Hugo.

"Anyway, little sister, this is Anna Maxine Robinson. She's your friends' friend so it is compulsory that you will be friends, too," Nate told her twin jokingly with a wide grin on his face. "And she's a muggle-born, sis, so please don't be a bit harsh on her." His smile widened. Desiree poked his brother on the head

"Hi Max. I'm Des. Desiree Zabini," Des said with a smile. "Don't listen to Nate. I'm not as prejudiced as my family you know."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Max said, smiling and they shook hands. "We could be great friends."

Hugo coughed purposely and we all turned to look at him. The twins with identical raised eyebrows, Kat and Max with curiosity and I with annoyance. "We heard something lately in our second class, Herbology, with Slytherins," Hugo said lightly. "They said something about you three. You haven't gotten into trouble, have you?" He looked at the three of us with raised eyebrows.

By the looks of it, he expects us to be guilty. Instead the three of us giggled.

"No, we haven't. That Selwyn girl provoked Lils but Lily mocked her even more," Des said with a broad grin on her face.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess she ran to her big brother. He went to us with some of the third year Slytherins, your big bro included. I guess Selwyn have got a bit of temper. He provoked me so I mocked him, too. He was about to hex me but I disarmed him."

"Whoa!" Hugo said in awe. "I didn't know you could disarm already." I rolled my eyes at him. Disarming isn't that a great deal.

"Well, that bloke was about to take Lily using his fist but luckily, Professor McGonagall came and gave him detention," Kat said.

"Anyways, can we eat lunch at your table? We haven't got the chance to talk with you last evening," I asked.

"That would be great!" Max exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

We ate quite noisily but the other Ravenclaws didn't pay us attention. We talked about our first classes. By what they've told us, their classes weren't exciting yet, too. Well, maybe on double potions we can do something practical, although I don't know if I would like the subject much.

"Have you had potions yet? I asked the three Ravenclaws.

"Nope," they said at the same time.

"Do you like Potions?" Nate asked.

"Nope," I said, mimicking their answer, "just curious."

"Well, we have double Potions after lunch," Max said.

Desiree, Kat and my eyes lit up. We have double potions after lunch, too.

"That's cool!" Kat said. "You'll be spending Double Potions with us!"

"Well, if we're having Potions, we'd better hurry up and get our Potion ingredients and equipment on our dormitories," Hugo said.

"Right."

We ate hastily and Desiree said, "Come on girls. Let's get our things!"

"Bye. See you in the dungeons!" I said and hurried out of my seat. I heard Al calling me but I ignored him. When we got our things, we ran to the dungeons where I've known to be where the Potions room was. We reached it just in time that the doors open. Katrina, Desiree and I sat on the seats of the table next to Hugo, Maxine and Nathan at the back of the room

The room was colder than any part of the castle I've ever been. The windows were all draped in long, dark curtains. There were lots of storage cupboards for potions, cauldrons, vials, brass scales, and ingredients on the walls except for a shelf filled with old Potions books. There was an eerie silence when we all settled down. There were several rectangular tables and stools all around.

The Potions master, Professor Eleazar Greencap, was a middle-aged, cheerful professor. He started the first half hour discussing about the meaning of Potions, different potions first years will make, the importance of the art of Potion making. He waved his wand and instructions went on the board below for us to follow in making our first potion - a Shrinking Potion.

"I don't expect anyone to make a perfect potion. This practical potion making is just a test to see who among you have an aptitude for potions. You may begin now," he said. He began walking around, stopping at some tables to look at their works.

I started getting all the ingredients and set to work. While adding the last ingredient, chopped daisy roots, to the cauldron and stirred it clockwise three times as the instructions said, I had a sudden instinct to add one counterclockwise stir. _Well_ I thought_ it wouldn't hurt to give it a try._ I stirred it counterclockwise once and the potion turned, from dull green, to bright green - exactly what the book says. She looked around her. There was a nasty gray smoke somewhere on the front and Professor Greencap went there. With a whip of his wand, the horrible potion vanished. Kat was apparently having difficulty, too. Her potion had somehow turned like puke. The sight made my insides twirl.

On the other hand, Desiree managed to get the dull green I've had earlier. When I looked at the other table, Nate's, Maxine's and Hugo's potion were the same, too. _They're Ravenclaw. Not so much of a shock_ I thought.

"How have you done that? Mine isn't bright green," Des wondered. "You've got a knack on Potions Lils."

"Instinct," I said succinctly. Kat suddenly look at our potions with a sour look on her face.

"What the hell is that?" she said exasperatedly.

"The Shrinking Potion?" I answered innocently, even though the question was meant to be rhetorical.

"My potion looks like vomit! Great!" she complained.

"My fault?" I said.

Just then, Professor Greencap went to examine our tables and his eyes widening in delight. "Well, done!" he told Des and me. "But I shall say that your potion looks more accurate Ms. Potter," he said. He made rounds on the other table and exclaimed in delight again as he saw the precise potions of the others on the next table.

At the end of the class, having the potion perfect, Desi, Nate, Max and Hugo earned five points for managing to shrink the sample rats into a tiny ones while I earned ten points for the making the my rat shrink to like a new born one. I was particularly nauseous because of the rat. It gave me goose bumps. I'm really frightened and disgusted by those rodents. Other Ravenclaws have managed to get the dull hue, too, but only me and Des on Gryffindor. Meanwhile, Kat was sulking because of being the only one in our group that hadn't gotten it right. _Finally_ I thought _I'm adept and a natural at something._

We spend the rest of the afternoon by the edge of the lake, bonding to get to know each other more. I learned that Max's mum was a doctor and her dad died in Leukemia. She has a stepfather now, but I know it's hard face everyday knowing that your daddy's dead. She smiled at us, but I know how painful it must be for her to bring up the subject and mask her agony while telling us about it.

The twins on the other hand were deviating from their family, although they've acquired certain characteristics from them because of growing with their family. They're both intelligent and funny to be with but could be pretty intimidating if they want to be, even at the age of eleven. They're both pureblood, but didn't come as a shock.

Hugo, Kat and I pretty know almost everything about each other because we've all known each other since we were about one so we told them all about us, how Hugo and I have a huge family and how close my parents and relatives to Neville.

We parted ways on dinner, intending to make friends with other students from our houses. We aren't worried of being separated because we're sure that this friendship will never last.

"Hi," a tall boy with dark brown hair and beetle black eyes said. "I'm Derek. Derek McLaggen. You must be Lily Potter."

"I guess I am," I said rather rudely. How could they always remember the name of a Potter? I managed to smile at him before he might think I'm a weirdo. "Hi Derek." He smiled back.

After that, I quickly engaged in a conversation with Kat, not wanting to talk to that boy. We talked to the other boys in our year in Gryffindor. Jonathan Jonas was a tall and cute boy with dark hair and warm brown eyes. Alexis Jordan was tall and dark-skinned and a cheerful boy. He's father was the best friend of Uncle George and his late twin. Paul Thomas was also tall and dark-skinned while Ace Wood, a short, scrawny boy, has a somewhat pompous attitude in him. His dad was Oliver Wood, the retired keeper of the Puddlemere United and also played for England in the World Cup for years. He is now the Flying teacher at first years of Hogwarts.

Flying was one of the lessons I'm also looking forward, too. I'm pretty good for my age. We talked about Quidditch and eventually, Des joined our conversation, deserting the ones she had with Jasmine and Denise.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Those two really are too flirtatious for their age. Especially Jasmine. I wonder why she's like that. Talking about how they wanted to have their first kiss and first date. They're eleven, for goodness sake!" We all laughed.

"Well then," Kat said. "Just join our conversation here."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It has a much safer topic." I said with an evil grin to deceive her that this topic is really not safe.

"What topic?" she asked sceptically.

"Quidditch!" Jonathan said. We all laughed again because of her expression.

"You're deceiving me Lils! You're such a good liar"

"I take that as a compliment," I said with a huge grin.

We went back to our common rooms and to our dormitories and slept early for our lessons next day.

The next day went pretty slow. Where I like the subjects yesterday, today' subjects were totally boring.

Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, is a ghost. He drones and drones and never try to make the subject interesting. He just continues to read and read. After ten minutes in his class, my began drooping so I decided to doodle on my notes to have something to do. Des and Kat were doing the same.

Our next subject, Double Herbology, wasn't as boring as History of Magic because it was made somehow interesting by Professor Longbottom, but I don't really get it why we should study plants. It's not as if we're gonna use all those plants in the future, and to be honest, it just exhausted me. I don't really want to dirt my hands because of this subject. A skinny boy with freckly face suddenly talked to me.

"H-Hi," he stuttered nervously. "I'm D-David Finch-Fletchley. You m-must be-"

"Yeah, I know!" I interrupted quite angrily. "I know who I am. I'm Lily Potter, alright! I get it!"

He blushed and muttered incoherently. _Oops_ I thought. "I'm sorry David. I'm just not in the mood today. I shouldn't have shouted at you," I said apologetically. "I'm just so exhausted and I don't like today's lessons." I held my hand and he shook it.

"I-It's alright," he staggered, still nervous.

I paid attention for the rest of the class and went to lunch with Kat and Des. We don't have lessons until night, for Astronomy. We did our homework in the library where an elderly strict librarian, Madam Bobin, watched us closely, so we haven't talked much that time.

Astronomy was a dull work. The teacher, Professor Aries Buttercup, discussed us about the moons of Jupiter and we're supposed to write an essay about it as a homework.

The next days passed and I was glad when weekend finally came by.

When I woke up on Saturday, I changed to my day clothes and went to the common room and saw a new addition to the notice board.

**FLYING LESSONS**

First Years will have their first flying lesson

on every Tuesday and Thursday

starting on September 9.

Gryffindors and Ravenclaws one o'clock after lunch.

Slytherins and Hufflepuffs at 10 o'clock.

_Professor Oliver Wood_

I can't believe it! We're really having our first Flying Lesson! I went upstairs, intending to wake Katrina and Desiree, but their already awake.

"Hey girls, guess what?" I asked them excitedly.

"What?" they both said.

"We're going to have our first Flying lesson on Tuesday!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"That's great!" Desiree said eagerly.

Kat groaned. "I'm no good at flying," she complained. "Why can't I be good at anything!"

"You're good at Herbology," Desiree and I pointed out at the same time.

"Well, my dad's the teacher so it's to be expected."

"And my mum's the ex-Holyhead Harpies Captain and Chaser and my dad's the youngest seeker of Hogwarts so it's also to be expected that I would be good at it," I said matter-of-factly.

"What about you, Des?" Kat asked.

"I like it. I'm quite able, but not so good," Des said.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and have celebrate a nice weekend, since the next few days will be colder for sure."

My brothers were already at the Gryffindor table with their best mates. Albus best friends were Anthony Finnegan and Jansen Thompson.

"Good morning, my dearest Flower," James said.

"Morning Al! Morning Jamie!" I said, beaming.

"Why does our little sister looks so happy today?" Al asked.

"We're having our first Flying lesson on Tuesday!" I exclaimed ecstatically.

"Come on little sis," James began. "We know you don't really need Flying lessons," Al added.

"Well, it still is something to look forward to since our lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays are pretty dreary."

"Let me guess," said Al. "You have History of Magic there?"

"Right."

Suddenly, hundreds of owls swooped above us, dropping letters and parcels to their owners. Amber, the tawny-feathered and amber-eyed family owl, landed on my shoulder and held out his leg. A letter was tied to it with the untidy scrawl of my dad. The letter says:

_Dearest Lily,_

_How was your first week? I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to write to you, since things at the Ministry are pretty busy. I hope you're not mad with me and your mum._

_Things got pretty lonely here now that you're gone. You're mum get back to working at the Daily Prophet now._

_We'll visit there on the first Quidditch match as usual to watch your brother and cousin play. Al says he'll be trying out for chaser today. Don't tell him that I told you. Just wish him luck from me and your mum._

_Don't get into to too much trouble and enjoy your lessons._

_Take care. We love you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

After reading the letter, I gave Amber some treats and said, "Go to the Owlery. I'm writing later."

"So," I began, "you're trying out for the House Team later, Al. Why didn't you tell us?" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Who told you that?" he asked harshly.

"What Al?" James interrupted. "You're trying out? Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"You'll tease me!"

"You're such a baby, Al, of course we'll support you no matter how embarrassing you'll be later," I teased him. "Anyway, it was dad who told me. He says, good luck. He told me not to tell you that it was him who told me but I can't help myself."

"Well," James said suddenly, "good luck! see you later in the tryouts," James told him and got up.

"What's the hurry?" I asked.

"I got errands to run," he answered briefly and ran out of the Great Hall. That quite got me curious and suspicious.

Al got up after eating hastily and went to the common room to change. After eating, we went to the Ravenclaw table and Maxine, Hugo, Nathaniel, Desiree, Kat and I made our way towards the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor tryouts.


	6. Wrong Turn

CHAPTER SIX - WRONG TURN

When we reached the pitch, I looked at Al fidgeting nervously with the hem of his robes on his left hand while holding his Firebolt on his right. He saw me looking at him and he gave me a small smile. I gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck' and scanned the pitch furthermore. I frowned. All the original players were there but James was no where to be seen. It made me suspicious again. What the heck was he doing? He was the first one to stalk out of the hall after breakfast. Whatever my brother was up to, I'm quite sure that he's up to no good.

The Gryffindor Team Captain for this year is Allen Wood, a fifth year and brother of my fellow first year, Ace Wood. There were three vacant positions. two chasers and a seeker. The four left were Wood as Keeper, James and Fred as beaters and Roxanne as the only chaser. Many were going to try out this year. _This is going to be a rough game _I thought.

James ran suddenly to the pitch next to Wood, who looked totally annoyed. I heard him say 'sorry' to Wood. Wood was probably waiting for the whole team before he began the try-outs so that they could help in choosing the right ones.

"Alright, enough!" Wood shouted at the commotion below and everyone fell silent at once. "This year, I want the team to have a reserves in each position in case other members are not able to play so there will be a total of eight that will make the team here. Two chasers, one reserve, two reserve beaters, one reserve keeper and a seeker and a reserve." This statement was followed by an outbreak of cheers from everyone. There's more chance of getting into the team now that Wood decided for reserves. I wonder why he needs two reserves for beaters. Probably because James and Fred are real troublemakers.

"Chasers first!" Wood bellowed over the crowd. "Team, let's give them a little exercise! Potter, Weasley, get your clubs! Roxanne, up! Five chasers to try out at a time! Bell, Potter, Dakota, Jenkins, and Ferguson first!" I cheered Al after he said that.

A tall, fourth year girl with a dark-brown hair and friendly face moved forward, broom on hand. Her name is Isla Bell, niece of Katie Bell and Oliver Wood and Allen's cousin. She was with us during the Quidditch World Cup, England versus France. She mounted her broomstick and soared up. Next to her was Al, gaining a little confidence while in the air. The next was a burly fifth year whom I recognized as Duncan Dakota. He swayed slightly as he hovered in midair. I giggled at the sight of him. No doubt he wouldn't be picked up because of that first impression because apparently, Wood saw it and looked at him skeptically. Next was a sixth year, Tifanny Jenkins, a chubby girl with blond curls. The last one was Drew Ferguson. I recognized him from Al's year but apparently he wasn't that close to him and keeps to himself. I've seen him a couple of times alone in the common room, reading.

Al, and Isla were really good. Drew was also able but he's got a little nerve and dropped the quaffle a fair few times. Duncan was, as I expected, horrible and Jenkins' reason for trying out seems to be just to get some attention. She looks like a flirtatious pig in midair, if anyone asked me.

The next batch were only four - Dominic Thomas, Leon McKinley, Zaiden Saunders and Fallon Fitzgerald. Dominic was as tall and dark as usual. Leon McKinley was a tall, good-looking, pale and black-haired sixth year whom I recognized as my cousin Louis' best friend. Zaiden Saunders was a squat boy from third year that looks like he might vomit the moment he got up from the ground. Fallon Fitzgerald was a tall, pretty blond from James' year. I was shocked when I saw her. She was looking at James with a sort of soppy expression on her face. Wood noticed it, too so he bellowed, "Could you wait for flirting with your girl friend after try-outs Potter!" At that comment, Fallon blushed profusely, looking away from James' direction.

"W-what?" James stuttered and blushed.

"Concentrate James Potter before I kick your butt out of the team!" Wood yelled at him exasperatedly.

Many of the people in the stands laughed, including me and my friends.

"So that's his errand to run lately," Des commented.

"I have no doubt in what you're saying Desi," I agreed.

"Is he your brother?" Nate asked.

"Definitely."

"I wonder why you don't look like him," he mused. At that comment, Maxine and Hugo laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kat asked.

"Well Katrina, let me explain," Maxine said then turned her head towards the twins. "Not all people look like their siblings as much as you two, you know!" With that, Max and Hugo laughed further.

"You know what," I said, looking at the two with skepticism, "you two are very -"

"Logical?" Des suggested with an evil grin.

"Totally!" Kat and I said. With that comment, Max and Hugo's face fell.

"Hugo, Max," Nate said, "They're only joking." He smiled broadly at his Ravenclaw best friends.

We continued to watch the try-outs. Dominic was also good, almost like Al and Isla. Leon seems to be thrown out of balance by the wind and his skinny figure while Zaiden turned all green after their try-outs. Fallon frequently lets the quaffle slip of her hands when she sees James and got a dazed look on her face. _Eeew_! I thought. I can't stand seeing those goo-goo eyes, especially because it was meant for my brother.

The Chaser try-outs lasted for an hour. After the Chaser try-outs, Wood announced that the new Chasers were Al and Isla, as I expected, while the reserve Chaser was Dominic. Luckily for Wood, no one protested. I watched Drew Ferguson sympathetically. He looked really put out. I wish he made it to the team. With a little self-confidence and encouragement, he would have been a really good Chaser. Maybe next year, he could make it to the team.

Try-outs for the reserve Keepers next. There were only two boys to try out. Gerald McLaggen, a fourth year and Baron Singleton, a sixth year. They were both pretty good but McLaggen saved all goals while Singleton missed two goals. He didn't protest, tough. It only lasted in half an hour.

Next were the Beaters reserve try-out. Jeremiah Peakes, Eliot Coote, Philip Underwood and John Presley. Jeremiah Peakes and Eliot Coote were burly fifth year boys. Al told me that their dads were on my dad's Quidditch team when he was made team captain. Philip Underwood on the other hand, was a small, blond, sixth year while John Presley is a show-off, untalented seventh year.

At the end of the Beater try-outs, Peakes and Coote were chosen as reserves.

Last was the Seeker try-outs there were four people to try out - three boys and one girl. The most noticeable was my sixth year veela cousin, Louis Weasley, with his silver blond hair and glow. The next was Shawn Summers, a handsome seventh year blond boy. Though he's handsome, he was no match for my cousin. The next was Abigail Dizon, a pretty seventh year and the last one was Nigel Gilmore, a seventh year whom my cousin, Dominic resented because of dumping her. I sighed. I really wanted to join the team but I figured I should just try it out next year, unlike my dad who was accidentally put into the team by Professor McGonagall in first year when he saw him catch Neville's remembrall from Draco Malfoy. _Malfoy. _I gasped. I saw Scorpius Malfoy at the other end of the pitch with his usual cronies Zabini, Goyle and Nott. He was watching me, or so I thought. He was too far for me to be able to tell. But I really think he is looking at me. Suddenly, he jerked his head in another direction as if averting his eyes from her to watch the Seeker try-outs.

So, back to the game. The try-out was simple. There will be three games. The two persons who catch the snitch on the first game and second game will race for the snitch on the third game. The winner on the third game will be the permanent Seeker while the one who lost the third game will be the reserve.

The seventh year boys were no match for my sixth year cousin. Only the seventh year girl seemed to beat his standards. At the end, Wood declared Louis as the Seeker and Abigail as the reserve. It was almost past lunch when the try-outs finished.

I went to the Owlery after lunch with Des, since Kat was finishing her Transfiguration homework. She has some difficulties with the subject and Des and I have not so much of a problem with it. I read my letter again.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_It's so great here at Hogwarts! It's amazing here. I already made some friends and - some haters. There's no problem with it, though, because they're Slytherins. They're supposed to be really annoying, but not as exaggerated as Uncle Ron said._

_I have a good news and a somewhat bad or rather funny news to you._

_Al made it to the team! He was now one officially one of their Chasers. So that's definitely the good news._

_The rather funny news is that James has a girlfriend. I don't think it's serious. Don't tell him I told you! Although the whole school probably know by now because they really flirted and had ridiculous soppy looks on their faces during the try-outs.  
><em>

_I hope you and mum aren't getting so much lonely there. I miss you so much._

_Love,_

_Lily_

I quickly found the owl I'm looking for. Adryll wasn't hard to find since her feathers are white. Meanwhile, while tying the letter to Adryll, I told to Amber to go with her at home because dad might need her. They flew out of the Owlery together and Des and I went to the common room to join Kat in her torturing homework._  
><em>

The next two days passed quickly and now I see myself holding a dusty, old school broom for our first Flying Lesson with Professor Oliver Wood. He instructed us to go to the left of our broom stick, raise our right hand, and say up. The moment I said the word, the broom instantly went within my grasp. "Whoa!" I muttered under my breath. I looked in front of me and saw that Hugo have done it on his second attempt. I smirked at him smugly and he smirked back. Old competitions are urging on our blood again just like what it had since we were about seven. We always used to compete with each other since we were the youngest in the family and are of the same age. I can see his eyes brighten in the sunlight and knew that my eyes were mirroring his as well.

Professor Wood instructed us to hover a little above but permitted us to show us what we've got to see some talent. He praised me when I rose up high, twirled above, dived almost vertically and touch back down without a fuss. He told me that I was 'excellent' just like my father. He told Hugo that he was pretty good, too, much to his disappointment. Excellent is too far from good. I sniggered at his expression. He was clearly expecting more compliment, but he still managed to give me a somehow strained smile.

Meanwhile, Kat wasn't so bad either, she just lack self-esteem. Maxine was doing great and was obviously enjoying to fly for the first time in her life since she was born the muggle way. The twins were, for the first time, with the major exception of their gender, total opposites. Nate was really good, as good as Hugo in fact while Desiree seemed to want to keep her feet firmly on the ground. She managed to hover for a second a good feet above the ground but other than that, she kept her feet planted on soil. Her twin looked concerned at her but Hugo and Max called him to join them help Kat so I went down to put a comforting arm on her shoulder. She really did looked terrified. Her eyes started to water by the time I went down.

"It's okay Des," I told her in a soft voice. "There's nothing wrong with not being able to ride a broom. My aunts were pretty scared of it, too."

"It's not that," she sobbed. "I really used to fly as good as my brother but when I was ten, I fell from my broom while playing with Brett and Nate at a good thirty feet high. I was really traumatized after that and didn't ride a broom anymore," she admitted.

I was shocked at her confession. "R-really?" I stammered. "I'm really sorry about that. We could figure out something to work your broom phobia or trauma or something."

"Thanks."

After our class, Des, Kat and I went again to our usual spot by the lake while Max, Nate and Hugo went to their next class. I started doodling on my notes for something to do. I am really good at drawing, but I don't boast about it much. It's nothing compared to my parent's and brother's other talents and achievements. And another reason is I just wanted to keep it to myself. It was something that I know only I can do amongst my family so I really treasure it despite it's lack of thrill or excitement. It usually keeps my mind calm and peaceful. Des and Kat were talking about the lesson - Des finally returning to her normal composure again.

I began sketching the Black Lake. Landscapes and portraits were usually my forte, but I can give other things a shot. I began sketching first the lake and added a few details like some exposed parts of the giant squid, although it wasn't present at the time being. When I was about to begin the background trees and the sky, some movement behind interrupted me. I glanced behind. Four boys were heading toward our direction and when the other girls turned to look, I quickly saw the fear behind Desi's eyes. The boys were Nott, Goyle, Malfoy and her brother. I remember the time when Selwyn confronted me and Brett Zabini talked to his sister away from the others.

He looks menacing indeed. His handsome features were twisted and contorted into one of rage. On the other hand, Goyle and Nott looked like a pair of peasants following their masters and Malfoy looks impassive and composed as usual.

When they reached us, Zabini bellowed, "What have I told you?" to his sister. The three of us stood up, and I dropped my still-open sketchpad and pencil in the process. I don't really mind at the time because of the prospect of an argument that's gonna break loose.

Desiree looks as if she were on the verge of tears but was fighting the sting. "What have I told you, too?" She was fighting his brother back.

"Stay away from those filthy brats!"

Suddenly, I realized what he had told his sister. Before I could think twice, I yelled with an unhealthy dose of venom on my voice, "WE'RE NOT FILTHY BRATS! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TELL DESIREE WHO SHE WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH!" For a moment, I regretted my outburst, but only for a moment because I felt braver when Desiree defended us again.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, BRETT! I'M NOT HAVING OVER REACTING BECAUSE YOUR CHOICE OF FRIENDS SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT-TO-DO AND WHO-TO-BE AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE!" Desiree yelled.

They didn't moved. Instead, Brett glared at Des and she glared back. After about thirty seconds of staring competition, Kat shouted at Zabini, "Haven't YOU heard HER? BUGGER OFF!"

At this, Nott and Goyle reacted. "Watch your mouth, you filthy, little, blood traitor!" they said in unison. Malfoy just watched, looking mildly interested. Suddenly, Zabini was reaching out for something in his pocket and I mimicked him, just like the last time that this happened. He was reaching for his wand, but I got there first so I said the first spell that came into my mind. It is the stunning spell my dad mentioned to me when I was a kid to use in danger. "Stupefy!" At first I thought it didn't work. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. And then, in a blink of an eye, his eyes were closing and he was lying flat on his back, totally unconscious, his wand inches away from the open palm of his right hand. The boys stood there, looking stunned by what they have just seen and were froze in place. The first one to talk was Goyle who said, "What have you done to him?" I was about to answer when a voice interrupted.

"He's just stunned, Goyle," said the irritated voice of Malfoy, rolling his eyes at his friend. I realized that it's the first time I've ever heard him talked. I looked at him, partly because I was amused to hear him talk and partly because his voice was distracting. He caught me staring at him and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second the moment he met my gaze. He looked utterly surprised. I averted my eyes from him and he blurted, "What's that?" he was pointing at the spot we've just vacated. I frowned and realized my sketch pad was still open. I quickly made a ran for it and closed it shut and muttered, "none of your business." It was getting darker. After packing my things in a minute, I saw two sparkling tiny yellow lights and when I turned my neck further, saw Brett still sprawled on the ground and frowned. I totally forgot that he was my friend's sister for a moment. I know the counter spell but I can't imagine how we can make a run for it.

"Des, I'm sorry about your brother," I began. "We'll make a run for it after I muttered the counter spell okay. He'll be fine, don't worry," I whispered so only she and Kat will hear."

"I'm actually more worried for our lives you know," she whispered back.

I stood up, pointed my wand at him and heard his friends gasped - as if I'm going to curse him again - and muttered, "Ennervate!" As soon as the spell was said, the three of us broke into a run. That's when problem started. Katrina, who was fastest, made a wrong turn and bumped suddenly on the old, merciless caretaker, Argus Filch, while Des and I hit her back. Behind him was his cat Mrs. Norris. Now I realize what the pair of yellow lights earlier meant. Mrs. Norris saw me and informed her bloody, beloved Filch. He smirked and I saw a flicker of downright euphoria in his eyes and instantly knew what he'll say before he said it. "Detention, Potter! For stunning and fighting of someone on the grounds. Go to my office later!" And with that, he spun on his heels and back to the castle. I turned around and saw Zabini glowering at me but seemed satisfied that I've earned myself detention and they have not.

_So much for a good day_ I thought miserably.

The three of us made our way to the Great Hall in silence.

**Note:** I hope it's not so bad!


	7. Some Fun

CHAPTER SEVEN – SOME FUN

"What?" James exclaimed, spitting pumpkin juice on the table. I just told him, Al and a few cousins about my first detention. "I'm going to get back on those snakes somehow!" He definitely looked angry, something that I wasn't accustomed to see. He always used to be the cheerful one amongst the three of us, but now he looked murderous.

"Stop fretting, James, it's partly my fault you know. Anyways, it's not like I'd be dead or something," I assured him.

"Yeah, stop worrying James," Fred said with a huge grin on his face. "Great job Lils! You're definitely our cousin!"

"Anyway, it's not as if we haven't got a detention on the past because of the snakes," Roxie said to James. "Besides, it will be a miracle if a Weasley cousin never got in a fight with a slimy Slytherin."

"Yeah," Al conceded. "Remember when we set dungbombs on them last year at Halloween?"

They all laughed at the memory. I turned away from them, not knowing what they were talking about and feeling out-of-place.

"Lily," Desiree said anxiously. Before she said it, I knew it was coming. "I'm really sorry. It's my entire fault!" she continued miserably.

"Stop apologizing Des," I told her. "It's not your fault to have him for a brother. Don't worry, I can handle Filch. And besides, you should be mad at me for stunning him."

"He deserves it. He's gonna curse you!" Angry tears were now spilling off her face.

"Well," Kat said. "It was totally impressive, if you ask me." Apparently she was oblivious that her friend was crying for a while. I looked at her sternly and nodded my head towards Des. "Oh, I'm sorry Des, I didn't know you where – Oh I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, our three Ravenclaw friends went to sit by us. That's quite a surprise, seeing as we're usually the ones to come over their table.

"What happened to you, Desi?" Nate asked her sister while putting a protective arm around her. She sobbed on his brother's shoulder. "Don't tell me Brett also confronted you."

"Yeah, t-that." she stuttered. "And Lily got d-detention because of m-me! S-She stunned him and F-Filch caught her."

"Don't worry, I can handle Filch," I said again.

"Good thing for you to do. I'm sorry, though, because you've got detention," Nate told me. "I would have done it if I can." He gritted his teeth angrily.

"Why?" Kat asked. "He's still your brother, after all."

"He called Max a Mudblood!"

"He didn't!" both Kat and I gasped.

"Yes, he did," Max said. "What does it mean? I don't remember reading it anywhere."

"It's a really foul name for a muggle-born," Kat said to her.

"Don't worry Max, don't let them get to you," Hugo told Max comfortingly.

I checked my watch. "Oops, I gotta go for detention!" I said suddenly. "I'll catch you up on the common room if I got out early." Both girls nodded. "And I'll see you tomorrow," I added to the Ravenclaws. I went out of the hall and sprinted to Filch's office on the second floor.

What I did for detention was a totally dull work. He made me clean all the trophies in the trophy room without magic! Anyway, even if he allowed me to use magic, I'll probably cause more disaster because I don't know any cleaning spells. He didn't let me out until half an hour before midnight.

I was completely exhausted by the time I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady when I saw someone standing in front of it – Scorpius Malfoy. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked harshly, all tiredness forgotten.

"Hey, calm down there, Potter, I'm not here to duel you or anything. You look like you're itching to stun me already," he said, holding up his hands defensively. "I just wanted to apologize for my friends' earlier."

I raised one perfect crimson eyebrow at him suspiciously. He can't be serious, could he? He's a Slytherin so why is he apologizing? They were supposed to be arrogant gits and pompous prats who didn't want their hands and dignity to be tainted by someone like me.

"I don't need you to apologize for your _friends. _I don't know the _real _story why you're here and I'm not quite sure that you're really apologizing but please, I don't have any time and energy left to spare for defending myself for someone trying to curse me again. I've got enough for one day!" I said, the tiredness creeping back.

"Well, if you don't believe me, then I don't know why in the name of Merlin I've been waiting to apologize for you here," he said, looking quite offended. "I might as well show you how much more menacing I can be than my friends some time. You wouldn't like it," he added threateningly. Well then, so his real attitude was creeping now. That response is much more likely for a Slytherin, but I'm not really threatened, though.

"Well then, you can prove how menacing you are another time. If you can just be a gentleman for one night, I would be really grateful. I really need some sleep now so I suggest that you go back to your own common room and start planning for my death."

He stared at me impassively for a moment and shrugged. As he made his way down the dungeons, I muttered 'Poppycock' and made towards the girls dormitory and slumped to my four-poster fully-dressed.

The rest of the month passed quickly. I've done well in my classes with an exception of Herbology, Astronomy and especially Charms. I definitely didn't like Charms so much. The wave of wands should be accurate and the pronunciation should be clear and everything should be perfect! I always end up burning my feather instead of levitating it. At least I can catch up in Herbology if I wanted to and I could do well if I wasn't always sleeping at Astronomy.

Sometimes, there would be the Slytherins in my year to attack me with horrible comments and foul languages, but they seem pretty scared that I might attack them, regardless. Eventually, Selwyn and the other Slytherin girls Danielle Gray and Cassandra Turpin would back her up. Jemina Tyler seems pretty quiet and doesn't join her gang.

Luckily, Zabini and company didn't show any interest in ganging up on us, anymore. Sometimes, I saw them glaring daggers at our direction but it's easier to ignore them than letting my temper reach boiling point again. It would cost another disaster if I lost control again.

At the first of weekend of October, there was a new addition to the notice board. It says something about joining the dueling club and it's open to all students from first to seventh years starting that afternoon after lunch. It seems quite unfair for the younger students, but I decided that I wanted to have a go at it. Who knows? I might be able to blow some snake skin after that. After breakfast, I asked Des and Kat their opinion.

"So, you two want to join the dueling club?" I asked them. They shrugged and my face fell. I don't want to be the only first year to join there because I would definitely feel so small.

"You wanna join?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking of joining if you two are in on it, too," I said, sounding hopeful.

"Let's ask the Ravenclaws' opinions first," Des said.

We went to sit over the Ravenclaw table, facing three of our best friends there. "Hey guys, what brings you here?" Max asked.

"Let me guess," Hugo interrupted before I could answer. "You're gonna ask us about the dueling club?" He smirked at me, knowing fully well that he's right.

"You're good!" I told him and grinned. "And you're so Ravenclaw," I added.

"So, are you thinking of joining?" Kat asked them uncertainly.

"I think it would be great!" Nate said enthusiastically.

"Me, too!" Max conceded.

"I'm on," Hugo said.

"So, since these three are joining, I think you two should go, too," I said at the two Gryffindor girls triumphantly.

"Alright," Des said with a shrug.

Kat hesitated for a moment before bursting, "You know I'm the lousiest among us! I can't duel with anyone!"

Everyone of us laugh. "If that's the case, then you should really join, so that you could have some improvement." I told her and they all nodded in agreement.

"Fine," she said haughtily. "I'll just watch you five at the corner so I won't be blown up to pieces!"

"Or maybe you'll watch us blow up some snakes," Hugo suggested.

"Come on Kat, don't be such a pessimist," Nate complained.

So, after breakfast, we did our homework and started practicing some disarming and protective spells. I also thought them how to stun, in case we need to. After lunch, the house tables were set aside on the sides and only a huge rectangular platform stood at the center.

Professor Griffiths, Professor Neville following suite, stood up from the crowd and onto the platform. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Today, we are going to have a little dueling club," he said. He paused for a few seconds, looking over the crowd and scrutinizing each of our faces. "This is to give you extensive knowledge and to teach you how to _defend_ yourselves in case you find yourself in immediate danger. To _defend_ is what this lessons implicates, and not to use it against others except in situations which I doubt that you'll be in to at the time being. Professor Longbottom here," he gestured his hand to indicate Professor Longbottom, "has kindly agreed to assist me to give training to all students interested in this classes."

"Now watch closely," Professor Longbottom said. "I will try to disarm Professor Griffiths while he will use a shield charm to protect himself."

I was craning my neck to get a good view of them. They were walking from the opposite sides of the platform to the center. They raised their wands simultaneously and bowed to each other before returning to the opposite sides again. I watched us they both lifted their wands in a kind of trance and Professor Griffiths said, "On the count of three..." I counted on my head _One, two, three_.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted with a whip of his wand. Professor Griffiths yelled, "Protego!" a bit late so instead of protecting him from the disarming charm, his wand flew about ten feet above his head. Professor Longbottom summoned it and tossed it back to him.

"So that's what you're going to do," Professor Griffiths said. "Disarming and Shielding Charms only for today. First years to third years first. We mustn't let the big ones take over them. Who amongst you want to try first?"

I saw a someone raise a pale hand. It was Malfoy. He stood on the platform, waiting for someone to duel. He caught my eye and smirked. I scowled at him, thinking if I should just go there and get it over with. But someone else was moving there. My brother. Albus. _Great!_ I thought to myself. I wish he won't make a fool of himself. Well, after all, he would've inherited our dad's dueling skills or our mum's superior hexes.

The duel started. They were glowering at each other from opposite sides, waiting for the professor to say _three_ and that's it. Al sent a disarming charm but Malfoy dodged it. Then he sent Al a disarming charm in return. Al yelled, "Protego!" The spell was so intense that Malfoy's spell would've backfired on him if he hadn't dodge it again. He sent Al another disarming charm and Al retaliated at the same time. Both their wands flew and both of them caught them at the same time. That's when things got a bit nasty.

"Furnunculus!" yelled Malfoy, aiming his wand at my brother. Al almost got hit, but he dodged it. Instead, a girl below got hit. Boils suddenly appeared over his face and I giggled. I wouldn't have laughed and have been pitiful if the girl was different. It was Stella Selwyn. She looked so gross and even her friends were keeping their distance from her, afraid that they might be contaminated. Before the professors could take care of the situation, Al yelled, "Levicorpus!" at a stunned looking Malfoy. A white flash emitted from his wand and then, suddenly, Malfoy was dangling upside down in the air, as if someone have tied her ankle in midair, showing his uniform underneath his robes. He was lucky we hadn't seen his knickers! I laughed harder than ever, harder than the rest of my friends, ignoring the dirty looks I got from the other Slytherins around. Clutching my stitches, I managed to choke out, "Merlin, that's the funniest thing I've ever seen at Hogwarts since the first day!" I caught his eye and laughed harder, his earlier pale face the color of a beetroot. He glared at me but I easily ignored him.

"That's enough!" Professor Longbottom yelled. "Go to the hospital wing," he told Stella before he turned back to the boys. He waved his wand wordlessly and suddenly, Malfoy fell on the face forward on the ground spread-eagled. The two boys went back below the platform and joined the crowd. Al went over us, shaking from holding back his laughter. When he reached us, he burst out into gales of laughter. I turned to look into the direction Malfoy was heading and saw his friends guffawing. He glared at them but they ignored him. He scowled and turned his head to see me looking at him. He turned his murderous glare at me but instead of looking away, I grinned at him. The words _You're dead_ were etched clearly on his face. I grinned even wider. He stalked out of the Great Hall out of embarrassment and humiliation.

"Great job, big brother!" I congratulated him with a huge grin. "The was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Y-Yeah!" he managed to choke out between fits of laughter.. "

"So, who wants to try next? First years first, to avoid damages." Professor Griffiths asked the swarm of people around after everything calmed down. I raised my quickly raised my hand and went to stand on the platform. I looked over the crowd and saw only a few first years there. And then, I saw Hugo raise his hand slowly and went to join me across the opposite end of the platform. I smirked at him. He was clearly dying to get his revenge on me from the Flying Lessons.

On the count of three, I quickly yelled, "Expelliarmus!" but was surprised to see my wand flying because of the powerful shielding charm he conjured. I scowled at him. He really have his mother's brain-and-reflex coordination but I'm not a Potter for nothing. It was his time to smirk at me. I caught my wand deftly because of some Quidditch reflexes and before he could have time to react, I pointed my wand on him and yelled the same disarming charm I had on earlier.

"Now use various jinxes and spells you know," Professor Griffiths said after Hugo picked up his wand. "On the count of three..."

On three, Hugo shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" at the same time I yelled, "Stupefy!" His spell hit me and mine hit him and after that, I fell with my back on the ground. I'm aware of everything around me but couldn't move my body. I can see the enchanted ceiling which turned into a somewhat gray sky. I can hear everyone talking and James shouting my name. And then, I saw Neville point his wand at me, wordlessly again and I came back to feeling my body. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. I turned around and saw Professor Griffiths beside Hugo, muttering the counter on my stunning spell and I heard him distinctly say, "Whoa!" too.

After our duel, we watched as our friends duel in return. The twins dueled each other. They were evenly matched because they seem to have coordinate thoughts and shouting the same spells at the same time.

Katrina dueled with a nervous David Finch-Fletchley and scared him to death after making his wand fly above him. I laughed hard on his expression but also felt sympathetic at the anxious boy. This was something that she was really good at, which was of course, to be expected because both her parents are on Dumbledore's Army and thought her a few defensive spells even before she started Hogwarts.

Maxine, on the other hand, dueled one of the Slytherin pigs, Patrick Goyle. He called her 'Mudblood' and attracted the attention of the whole crowd. Before he had time to react, Max sent him a Jelly-Jinx curse which cause him to wobble and fall to the ground. Out of anger, she put the counter-jinx on him and sent him a Tarantallegra curse on him that sent him dancing on the platform.

I laughed hard again. I never remember laughing as hard as I had today from the rest of my life. I'm totally looking forward to our next lesson.

When the fourth and fifth years began, I was quite shocked. The curse Al used on Malfoy before were used several times but in a more skillful and a nonverbal way. I never would've expected to see James all serious and intent. He dueled twice, first with a Hufflepuff fifth year who ended up being transfigured into a dog, and second to Stuart Selwyn, who managed to use a nonverbal Levicorpus spell on him. Hanging upside down, he sent a Stinging Hex on Selwyn's direction. He's face became swollen which made him look unrecognizable. He was sent to the Hospital Wing with his sister. I didn't even have an ounce of sympathy for any of them. They totally deserve what they got.

During the sixth years and seventh year's turn, their wands slash and whipped at each other, almost every spell they used were nonverbal. I was surprised to see my veela cousin Dominique, though. Her angelic features where twisted in concentration as she threw spells to the distracted seventh year boy. He was ogling at Dom like she was a the most perfect thing in the world. That might be really the reason. All boys in the school were staring at her, too.

My other cousins weren't there, though. Maybe their doing some pranks or something.

The dueling ceased at four o'clock. We were totally thrilled after that. We went to our usual spot by the lake and started talking about our own duels.

"Can you believe it?" Max gushed. "I totally humiliated that swine!"

"Yeah!" Kat exclaimed. "I really laughed hard at that! I would trade anything to duel the dumb Slytherin pig!"

"You've got a nervous kid to duel, you know," Max mused. "I wonder what's wrong with him, whether he's scared of you or it's just his natural attitude. And you didn't seem to be lousy either."

"I totally agree. I can't believe how stronger I felt up there while he was trembling half the time," Kat conceded.

"Well," Nate said. "At least my duel partner can come up to my standards"

"Yeah, I totally agree, although I think I'm still better than you," Des teased.

"And I'm even with my wicked cousin!" I complained jokingly. "How can that happen? You've never been equal to me."

Hugo laughed. "I think I'm better than you. I gave you the first hit."

It's my time to laugh. "At least I caught my wand. You, on the other hand, picked yours up!"

"That's different."

"Alright guys, just shut up!" the twins exclaimed at the same time.

We talked and laughed and enjoyed the afternoon until dinner came.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Sorry for some typos in the past and future. I'll try my best to lessen my typing errors. :)


	8. Blondie Andy

CHAPTER EIGHT - BLONDIE ANDY

October can be really cold sometimes. Students started wearing scarves and cloaks to protect themselves from cold. Luckily, there wasn't snow yet. Most of the students kept filing in their warm common rooms by the fireplace. Meanwhile, other students were in the library for a bit of studying and doing homework. All students, even first years, have noticed the increase in homework this month. They have an essay to do for Charms on how the wrist movements affects every charm, an essay on potion on the properties of a Forgetfulness Potion, a Jupiter and Uranus moon chart on Astronomy, an essay about Devil's Snare in Herbology, and an essay about goblin wars for History of Magic. We also have to practice on how to transfigure a tomato into a pin cushion. Only a handful of students manage it in the whole batch, including Max and Hugo.

But the cold or loads of homework haven't worried me worse than Malfoy and sometimes, his Slytherin friends. He can be really sneaky if he wanted to. When I'm not with my friends or any of my family, he'll jump out in front of me and try to hex me. It first happened when I went to the library to return a book I borrowed. When I was about halfway to my destination, he jump from a tapestry, pointing his wand at me. I pointed my wand at him in return.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

We glared at each other - silver on gold.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he drawled.

"Well, do you really think you're _not _here to _hex _me or anything?" I asked sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows at me but said nothing so I continued again.

"Embarrass, aren't you? Humiliated in front of the whole school," I taunted him. "Why are you so still? Can't you curse a little girl like me?"

That totally made him snap. He raised his wand and muttered, "Furnunculus!" It was the same curse he tried to used on my brother but hit Selwyn. Luckily, I was able to dodge the curse and mutter a disarming charm on his direction. His wand flew above his head and I had the chance to run before he was able to retrieve his wand and curse me again.

So, that first attempt was followed by countless more. One time, he was able to use a body-bind curse on me and left me inside a broom closet. Luckily, Dominique, my Head Girl cousin, and the Head Boy, Anthony Moore from Ravenclaw, saw me on one of their night rounds. They gave Malfoy detention and duck ten points from Gryffindor after that incident.

Al was totally angry when he heard what happened to me and insisted that I won't come to classes without he, James or any older family member around to protect me. I was totally annoyed at first but thankful because James was able to hex Malfoy when he saw him lurking behind one of the secret passages.

On the fourth week of October, Saturday, the third years to seventh years with permissions were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, the all-magical village in Britain near Hogwarts. The fourth years to seventh years were mainly going there to buy some costumes and accesories for the Halloween Ball. The third years and below aren't allowed to attend the ball except if someone have asked them to be their date or partner.

James was going to have a date on Hogsmeade with his girl friend, Fallon Fitzgerald. I heard it when I was eavesdropping last Saturday on the corner near their armchairs in his conversation with his friends in the common room. I was partly covering myself with a book, just enough to peek with my eyes. Just after my eavesdropping did Fallon went to shove the other boys away and snog James full in the mouth. I was gagging there the whole time, having a hard time to keep quiet and to remove that disgusting image from my mind. I tried so hard to distract myself after that, from playing chess with Des and doing homework with Kat. Luckily, I was easily distracted and my mind ran on and off on a safer route, away from the gruesome image of my brother's lips glued to Fallon's mouth.

So, while only the first and second years were mostly left at school, we didn't miss the chance of having fun on the grounds. Even though the winds still give a chill, it's lucky it doesn't rain. We met with our friends at our usual spot near the lake early after breakfast.

"So, what shall we do today?" Hugo asked as they reached us.

"We can ride the old school brooms," Kat suggested half-heartedly.

"Nope. It's cold and the school brooms are a bit shaky," Des muttered.

"We can play chess," Nate said.

"I'm not sure I like that," I commented. "Hugo can beat us all single-handed."

"I wonder how he does that," Max mused.

"Well, he's dad was just the best chest player when he was at Hogwarts. He beat the life size chess pieces of McGonagall that time."

"Whoa!" the two girls exclaimed and Max added, "Is it true? Why haven't you told us that?"

Hugo's ears were starting to go red again. "Well, yeah. He told me that when I was a kid before he started teaching me chess."

"It's getting cold here you know," Nate said, shivering slightly.

"Maybe we should get back inside," Des said.

"Alright," the rest of us conceded.

When inside the confines of the castle, Nathaniel said, "We can go to our common room if you like."

"Are we allowed?" I asked skeptically.

"Sure thing. The older students there bring friends sometimes from different houses."

"And besides, only a few students were there now," Max added.

So, we headed up to Ravenclaw Tower. I was surprised that it was even higher up than Gryffindor Tower. We climbed spiral steps before we reach a bronze eagle knocker, no portrait anywhere. Hugo knocked and the eagle opened it's mouth and said in a singsong voice, "How can you tell if a man is clever, or a man is wise?" Desiree, Katrina, and I are both dumbfounded. Rowena Ravenclaw is so strict to having intelligent students. I have an idea to an answer, but I'm not sure. A clever man is deduced with books and words while a wise man is prudent with his actions. Well, someone of these three Ravenclaws could answer that better, couldn't they?

"Hmmm," Max mused. "What do you think?"

"Well," Nate began. "You can tell that a man is clever by his answers or a wise by his questions." _Well that certainly is a better answer than mine_ I thought.

"Very well phrased," the eagle knocker said. A door opened, leading to the Ravenclaw common room.

The three of us Gryffindors were surprised when we saw their common room. It has a midnight blue carpet and high ceiling. It is wider than the Gryffindor common room. The high windows were draped in blue curtains and the ceiling was painted with stars. We have a view of Hagrid's pumpkin patch near the forest and the Quidditch Pitch whereas the Ravenclaws have a view of the mountains. There were some book shelves and tables and chairs for studying but our common room definitely has more armchairs. Beside the stairs leading to the dormitories was a marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Wow!" the three of us gasped.

"This is... different," I said.

"I totally agree," Desiree said.

We continued to look around while Nate, Hugo and Max watched us.

"I wonder how your common room looks like," Hugo said. "All of my family have gone in there except me."

"It's messier and noisier there," Kat said.

"Yeah, it's not so clean and peaceful in there," Des added.

"So, what shall we do now?" Max asked.

"Can we even make a commotion here? Looks like we're gonna be forced to read books keep quiet," I mused.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "It's only quiet because the older students are out. We're not all nerds here you know."

"Yeah, _they_'re not nerds," I teased. _"You_ are!"

We sat on one of the sofas there and started making a tower with muggle cards. When it got demolished, we had a mini chess tournament using the chess boards and pieces stacked in their common room. First rounds were Desiree vs Nathaniel, Maxine vs Katrina and me vs Hugo. Even before the game started, I know I would lose. This was the one thing he was absolutely better at me. In the end, Katrina went into last place, not winning a single match; Maxine fifth, having won only over Katrina; me as the fourth, winning only to both Max and Kat; Nathaniel as third, losing to his twin and my cousin; Desiree second, losing only over Hugo; and Hugo was first, having won over everyone.

It was already past lunch when our game ended so we skipped out of the Ravenclaw Tower and headed down the Great Hall to see if there was something left for us to eat. Much to Hugo's disappointment, almost all food were gone. That's when a brilliant idea came into me.

My face lit up with excitement. "Let's sneak some food from the kitchen!" I exclaimed, startling their ravenous, fallen faces.

"Kitchen?" Max asked skeptically at the same time Kat queried, "Is there a kitchen?"

I rolled my eyes at them. "Of course there is a _kitchen_. How do you explain all this food?"

"Magic?" Nate suggested in a tone for questioning than answering.

"Food is one exception to elemental transfiguration so you can't make food out of magic but you can conjure or summon it if you know where it is. My mum told me that at least twice a month when I was at home," Hugo explained.

"Who makes the food?" interceded Desiree.

"The house elves, of course. Honestly, have you ever known anything about the castle except the classes and your common rooms?"

"We've got plenty of time for the next years," Kat said.

"Come on guys, let's just head to the kitchen. I know where it is."

I lead the way and stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruits. They all looked at me questioningly and I grinned at them. I tickled the pear and it turned in a knob. They all gasped as I opened the door to the kitchens. The kitchen has the same positioning of the four house tables in the Great Hall, with a bunch of house elves busy scrubbing the floors, cleaning the dishes and cooking meals ready for dinner.

"Wow!"

"This is amazing!"

"It's like the Great Hall, too!"

"How do you know this?"

"My brothers," I answered simply.

About half a dozen house elves came to serve as, their eyes alight with pleasure and happiness at the prospect of serving us.

"Masters and mistresses, what would you like to it," a house elf wearing clean pillow case with holes for his arms and head asked us and bowed with its long nose almost reaching the floor. We all proceeded to telling them what we like and ate at the place where the Gryffindor table was used to be, at the second table to the left.

"I'm really glad I've met you, Lils!" exclaimed Max over and over again.

"Yeah, stop telling that Max. You're embarrassing me," I joked as I started eating treacle tart.

"Do you know about this, Hugo?" asked mouth was crammed with food - a trait which he got from Uncle Ron - so he swallowed before answering. "Yeah, Rosie told me about it. And James and Al, too. But I've never been here because they haven't told me where."

We finished our desserts, thanked the house elves, and headed out of the kitchens. While walking, we decided to give them a tour to the Gryffindor common room in return. We passed Peeves as while at the fifth floor corridor. He was wreaking havoc with the suite of armors there so made a dash from him before Filch caught us.

"P-Poppycock," Kat muttered, gasping for breath. The Fat Lady swung open, revealing the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room.

Kat, Des and I slumped into our favorite squishy arm chairs by the fire while the three Ravenclaws looked around their surroundings.

"This is..." trailed Nate, thinking of the right word, "... unexpected."

"Yeah," agreed Max. "And you don't have riddles to answer to enter your common room."

"Just a password," supplied Hugo.

I surveyed them. They look like they were blind persons who saw light for the first time.

"You know what?" Desi asked pointedly at the three.

"What?" they chorused, confused.

"You can seat. There's plenty of chairs and couches around, you know."

We all laughed at them. They seated themselves at the sofa near our arm chairs. Only a few Gryffindors were here today. Some older students preferred to stay, having been to Hogsmeade lots of times before that the novelty wears off. The other first years and some second years were in there as well. What surprised me was Drew Ferguson, reading a book cross-legged at a corner on the floor to the left of my chair. My friends started talking while I was still staring at him. I never registered before - he have a smooth, light skin and light blond hair. He grimaced suddenly, as if finding something off on what he was reading. His eyes, I never realized, were light blue with silver streaks on the sides. His nose was straight lips were a bit full. _He's handsome_ I thought and tore my eyes away, blushing slightly. I turned and pretended to join heir conversation before they realize that I wasn't completely myself for a moment. I wasn't listening though. I was thinking of why a boy with such an angelic face doesn't have friends. Maybe he likes the quiet and keeps to himself. I strongly think that he resembles someone, only I can't remember who.

I sighed. "I'll just get something on the dormitory," I told them and headed upstairs and get my sketch pad and pencil. When I went down, the Ravenclaws said their goodbyes because they will be doing their homework in their common room.

Suddenly, Kat said, "We're going to the library. You want to come?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope. I'll just stay here for awhile. I'll catch up with you later."

This time, I taught of drawing a unicorn. When I was young, I've seen pictures of it in my dad's old books. They're the most beautiful creatures, as far as I'm concerned. I always depict it in different ways when I can't think of anything else in mind to draw. Sometimes, I draw them with wings like those muggle fictional animals called Pegasus. I just let my mind wander to every detail and let my hand move in different patterns. It's one good thing when I draw. It keeps my mind from things, especially when I'm alone.

When I was about seven, I convinced my parents to let me go to a Muggle Arts School in London. After a few tantrums and a cute puppy-dog eye, I convinced my parents to enroll me. I learned about how to play piano and guitar there, although I preferred guitar because its less grandeur and much less intimidating to play. I have an acoustic guitar at home. It was mahogany and has abstract designs on the pick guard. My dad gave it to me on my ninth birthday. I was also taught there on some techniques on drawing, although natural skill is needed to make a fine art. I've also met some friends there and learned things about muggles.

I was lost in thought for a while. I was just about to start on the unicorn's tail when I dropped my pencil and it rolled to no other than Drew Ferguson. He looked up from the book he was reading and picked up my pencil. He looked up, met my gaze, and stood up.

"Is this yours?" he asked me.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered. He handed it to me and I muttered, "Thanks." He was about to come back when something on my lap caught his attention - my drawing.

"You made that," he said without asking. I nodded sheepishly. "You're good," he complimented and smiled. I smiled back at him. The was the first time I saw him interact with anyone since the Quidditch try-outs.

"Thanks," I said again.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, gesturing at the armchair on my right.

"Nope. Not at all."

I continued to draw. After he sat, he asked, "You're Albus' sister Lily, right?"

I nodded without looking up. He didn't say anymore after that. I hesitated before asking, "You're Drew Ferguson, right? Why aren't you in Hogsmeade? You're a third year with my brother right?"

"My proper name really is Andrew Ferguson but the nickname stuck." He thought for a few seconds before adding, "I prefer the quiet in here. Its a rare occasion when only a few people are in the common room so I might as well get the chance."

I was confused. "Aren't third years supposed to be excited on their first Hogsmeade visit?"

He laughed a bit at that. His laugh sounded like music. "I've been visiting there ever since I was born. My aunt, my dad's sister, was the owner of Honeydukes. She bought it a few years back."

"Really!" I exclaimed. "I heard that Honeydukes has the most fascinating sweets anyone can ever dream off." I sighed dreamily, hoping that my brothers would spare some sweets for me. Suddenly, Drew grabbed something from his pocket and tossed it to me.

"It's a forever-sweet bubble gum. The taste doesn't wear off and you can chew it as long as you like."

"Thanks," I said to him for the third time. It's sweet and minty.

"It's seems good to have a Honeydukes owner for an aunt," I commented after tossing the gum in my mouth.

"It's seems cool to have a hero for a dad," he countered.

I frowned slightly. "Sometimes," I breathed, hoping he haven't heard. He have.

"It must be hard to have a famous father sometimes."

"Nothing I can't handle," I lied smoothly. If I've got my temper from my dad, I've got my being a good liar and stubbornness from my mum, which is something I'm not sure I can't be proud of. "What are you reading?" I ask to change the subject.

"The Diary of a Young Girl," he said.

I thought for a moment before saying, "Isn't that the muggle book about a family in the world war? Um, Anne Frank right?"

"Yeah." He seemed a bit surprised that I know about it and it proved right on his next words. "How do you know about it?"

"I read about it when I was studying in a muggle school."

"Muggle school? Why would you study in a muggle school?"

I raised my sketch pad in front of him because it was reason enough for wanting to study there. "I was studying in an _Arts_ School and we tackled something about their World History. Its much interesting than History of Magic, if you ask me."

"Why would you study _History_ in an Arts School?"

"Because Arts isn't just about drawing or painting. We should also learn History and Music and other stuff there."

"So you can sing?"

"Why are you being nosy?" I joked but then answered, "I can sing for myself but I didn't go there to sing but mainly, to play."

"What do you play?" He was being so full of questions now, but I found myself amused rather than annoyed.

"Guitar and piano, but I prefer guitar."

"That's a surprise. Most witches and wizards preferred pianos or violins. They're more classical." With that, his book and my sketch pad are forgotten.

"I don't like grandeur and classics. I'm more of a country music lover, sometimes hard musics are cool, too." I smiled.

He smiled, too, and said, "I can play piano, too. My dad taught me, too. He and my aunt are muggle-born and have been raised in a rich muggle family so I lived in the muggle world most of my life before Hogwarts except when I visit my aunt in Hogsmeade or went to Diagon Alley."

"There's nothing wrong with being muggle-born. I'm a quarter of a muggle-born because my dad's mum was one and she was a very intelligent and beautiful witch. She died for my dad and I was lucky to be named after her."

"So all of you're other grandparents are purebloods?" he asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't really matter. I love them even if they turned out to be muggles."

"You really have a big family. It must be really nice."

"Yeah, it is." I said then asked, "Don't you have a big one?"

"No. I'm an only son and my only aunt who works in Honeydukes doesn't have a child."

"Then why are you always reading in the corner alone? Don't you want to make friends with my brother or your other dorm mates?" I asked without thinking. I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"Well, I talk with them sometimes during classes but I keep to myself most of the times," he said. "Why am I babbling now? Have I ever talked this much before?" He asked this more to himself. I laughed.

"It's a good practice you know. It's hard enough growing only child, I think. It's harder to have no one to talk to when you're at school."

"You're easy to talk to for a little kid you know," he said with a little teasing.

"I'm not little!" I complained slightly.

"But you are," he teased again.

"I'll grow taller one day," I promised, more to myself than to him. He laughed and I joined him after a while.

"So, friends?" I said, extending one hand, smiling.

He smiled and took my hand and said, "Friends."

"So now that we're friends, you'll call me Lily or Lils or anything you want and I'll call you Andrew or Andy or Drew or anything I want," I said using a false bossy tone, beaming widely.

"Does friendships really have contracts and rules?" he said, grinning, too. I nodded. "So I can call you Lily Flower?"

I raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Sure." I thought for a bit and said, "Can I call you Blondie Andy?"

We both laughed and he nodded. From that very moment, I really hoped that this friendship will work and last despite our age differences.


	9. Unexpected

CHAPTER NINE – UNEXPECTED

Over the next few days before the thirty-first of October, Malfoy kept a cool head. I saw him on the Slytherin table sometimes but there seems to be no negative aura around him and he doesn't talk much. Most of the times, he was just reading there instead of chatting with his friends. One time, I passed him alone in the corridor from the library but he ignored me completely even if he have had the chance to get back to me. I don't even _know_ why he wanted to hex me a few days back in the first place. After all, it was my brother who embarrassed him in the whole school and I was just one of the many people who laughed so hard at him. There's something about him that I can't put my finger into. He looked cool and reserved most of the times now, not talking much with his friends. He's kind of weird.

I don't even know why I was suddenly paying attention to him now that he didn't try to hurt me anymore. I felt like I was being paranoid. There's something enigmatic, or sometimes peculiar about him that I can't fathom but I used to ignore it mostly.

Also, during those days, I introduced Andrew to my other friends, although he didn't feel so much comfortable around so many annoying little kids. Most of the times, when Des and Kat were spending their time with the Ravenclaw trio or cramming for their studies and homework, I would just sit beside him and babble all the way. He's much more at ease into talking to me when my other friends weren't around.

Over those few days of our friendship, I learned that he have read a couple of dozens muggle books that he crammed in his trunk along with his school books, which didn't came as a surprise seeing that he always read a lot. He likes Astronomy and Arithmancy but wasn't so apt in Potions. His dad works as a Healer at St. Mungo's and runs their muggle family business while his mother works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the Ministry of Magic. His mum came from a fine pure-blood family but she married a muggle-born even though her parents disapprove. She was still in touch with her parents and wasn't disinherited due to the change of people's hearts after the war. I also learned that he's left handed. I, on the other hand, I told him about my big family, how the celebrations at The Burrow was like, how annoying my brothers can be, about how Hugo was the first one among us cousins to be sorted in Ravenclaw, and some about my parents. My family was rich enough because of my dad's inheritance from his father and godfather and him working as an Auror. I mentioned about my dad inheriting the House of Black in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place from his godfather and inheriting a mansion from my grandfather. We only visit the mansion for vacations because its too enormous to live in. Grimmauld Place really took a nice change since my dad inherited and renovated it so its perfect to live in. There were a couple of spare rooms there for visitors and large enough bathrooms on each floor and it wasn't as big as my late grandpa's home. We ended up telling each other our full names back on our last part of our conversations.

On the morning of Halloween, I was awoken by a couple of fluffy pillows hit on the back of my head. "What the heck?" I suddenly exclaimed.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Des said to me. Both she and Kat were giggling.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven," Kat answered. "Now let's go down to see how the decorations are," she added excitedly.

"Oh, right," I mumbled. "It's Halloween."

I stretched and yawned and promptly got dressed and put my hair into a long braid and the three of us headed down the Great Hall. As we reached it, we all stopped at the front and gasped. We've never seen the Great Hall as _great _as this!

"Wow!"

The ceiling today was right for the occasion, even though it was still morning. It was gray and stormy, with lightning that will appear suddenly every few minutes. Then there were pumpkins with unlit candles above and live bats fluttering at the dark ceiling. On the front was a larger jack-o-lantern that can fit a little kid like me inside. There were large cobwebs with edible chocolate spiders scattered around. The food were right for the occasion as well.

"Let's eat," Kat said excitedly.

The food were greater than the usual delicious meals. The house-elves really have overworked themselves into doing this, especially for the Halloween dinner later. Kat and Des sat beside each other while I sat in front of them, facing the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. Only a few people were there yet and I noticed that Malfoy was reading a book there without his friends. I wonder why he was alone at the time. Just then, someone sat beside me and I turned around to see Andrew with a book in his hand. Then it suddenly hit me. The person who resembled him was Scorpius Malfoy. That's why I felt something different when Malfoy's around. They both light blond hair, but Andrew's hair is longer, slightly darker, and have streaks of brown. They also both have smooth skin, though Malfoy was a fair shades paler. I guess they have almost the same height. Their lips were both rosy and slightly much more full for a boy. Their noses were straight but a bit different from each other. Andrew's eyes were light blue, like icy water, while Malfoy's was silvery gray, like storm. Their weirdest similarity was that they were both reading books around. Both of them were unreadable. Their faces were both expressionless and impassive as they read.

"Hey, what's up Flower?" Andrew asked in his usual manner, reading his book held in his right hand while filling his plate with food with his left.

"Totally excited for Halloween!" I answered excitedly. "Whoa, you're still reading a book at Halloween morning, Blondie!" I told him incredulously.

He shrugged. "There's no difference between Halloween and any other day."

"You're weird," I told him and grabbed his book. "Look around. It's amazing today! Look at that pumpkin!" I said, pointing the large squash in front. "It's enormous! I can easily fit in there."

"Well," he mumbled, grabbing his book back, "the reason that you can fit there is because you're so small, Lils," he teased.

"I'm not," I muttered.

After that, we started eating in silence, savoring the delicious foods before lessons this morning. We were joined shortly by some family members, including Al. Al became much friendlier and at ease with Andrew after I became friends with him. He used to say he's weird but now talks more with him. We left the Great Hall and prepared for our classes before the Halloween Feast starts later that night.

Almost everyone in the classes weren't paying attention because of the excitement that the Halloween brought, especially since we're first years. We won't have Astronomy for the night because of the celebration despite the fact that first years weren't allowed at the Halloween party later that night.

The feast was the greatest I've ever been into Hogwarts. There were different desserts carved into things like spiders and beasts and dragons and everything! We went back to the common room in full stomach. The older students didn't eat much because of the Halloween Ball later. They were already preparing their costumes and make-ups for the party. Some students wear complicated costumes like dragons, ogres, trolls, werewolves and wolverines while others chose to be fairies, leprechauns and princesses. Some were the usual ghosts and zombies while others were banshees, ghouls, elves, demons, deities, and cat women. On my brother James case, a vampire. I have to admit that he did look quite handsome on his costume, especially because he has mum's beautiful features.

I sighed. I would to wait until fourth year to be able to attend.

* * *

><p>November arrived and the temperature got positively higher. As the temperature lowers, the tempers of the people got higher and offhand. People started wearing more clothes than usual. November also meant the first match of the Quidditch Season.<p>

The first game today was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Gryffindor held the Quidditch Cup for nine years straight so the team was so pressured now, especially the newest team members. I wore a red shirt and sweater, a pair of jeans, red bonnet, dragon hide boots and my scarlet and gold scarf to support the Gryffindor team.

At breakfast, Al was as pale as Scorpius Malfoy and won't eat anything. I pat him on the back as I sat beside him and wished the team luck.

"Come on, Al," I told him. "Eat something. You look like you're going to faint on your first game."

"I'm not hungry, Lils," he mumbled. "I want to quit the team now before I make a fool of myself."

"Shut up, Al," James complained. "Come on, you're not going to score well if you don't eat." He practically shoved a piece of toast into Al's mouth and Al have no choice but to eat it. I giggled.

"Look," Des said, "my brother and his buddies are wearing blue. I wonder how they'll react to us if Gryffindor wins."

"They know better than to get mad at us. We aren't in the team," Kat reasoned.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "Hugo's a Ravenclaw and half of the team is our cousins. He'll have a dilemma to know which to support."

The Gryffindor team went out to prepare for the match while the rest of the students started eating breakfast. Kat and Des were dressed in scarlet and gold, too, and armed with their scarves and cloaks and gloves for the cold. We didn't join our friends from Ravenclaw today. Instead, we joined the group of first years at the stands from our house to root for our team. I dragged Andrew in our group because he wasn't in much speaking terms in anyone but me.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch Game of the season!" Francis Jordan, the commentator said. I saw my parents, Uncle Ron and Uncle George watching the game near the commentator's box. I made a mental note to catch up with them later. "Today's games, Eagles vs Lions, Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. For the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, I call on Chasers McDougal, Jones and Conner; Beaters Simpson and Boot; Captain and Keeper Davies and Seeker STILLER!" The Ravenclaws applauded and cheered as their team went up in the air upon calling their names. "And now, the Gryffindors! I call on Chasers Potter, Weasley and Bell; Beaters Potter and Weasley again; Keeper and Captain Wood; and Seeker DIZON!" The Gryffindors clapped and cheered vigorously while the Slytherins and Ravenclaws booed loudly.

Professor Wood was refereeing today even though his son was playing. He's isn't known for nepotism.

"Captains, shake hands," he ordered his son and Henry Davies. They shook hands, looking each other in the eye and gripping the others hand tightly. Then they went to fly up in the air and the Quaffle was released, followed by the Bludgers and the Snitch.

Gryffindor won the toss and Al got the Quaffle. A bludger was sent flying on his way by the Ravenclaw beater Dwight Simpson but he immediately dodged it. He scored the first goal by tricking their Davies that he would shoot it in the left side and then reversed his hand to the right. He might look like our dad but he got our mum's Chaser skills. Ravenclaw took possession of the Quaffle but McDougal dropped it because of a well-aimed bludgers sent by Fred and James at the same time. An hour passed and the score was 80-40 to Gryffindor. They still shouldn't be confident because the snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points. The snitch was spotted by Abigail Dizon halfway through the game but she missed it when a bludger was aimed her way and almost knocked her off her broom. I was keeping close watch at her every few seconds and then, she's gone into a dive, following the tiniest flicker of gold that I've known to be the snitch.

"Looks like Dizon have seen the snitch!" Jordan boomed. The Ravenclaw seeker Tracy Stiller heard and came following next to her. Both seekers were girls but Abigail has the advantage because she's nearer to it. They were both gaining speed and Stiller was catching up. Both girls had their arms outstretched and bludgers were aimed their way by the opposite teams. The people in the stands held their breath as Dizon landed and raised the golden ball in her hand with a smile plastered on her face. The Gryffindors cheered and the final score is 230-40 to Gryffindor. Our little group of first years cheered and I hugged my two best friends out of joy. I saw Andrew grinning and I hugged him, too. I caught him by surprised and he almost tumbled backward but luckily, he caught hold of the rails with his strong hands.

"We won!" I shouted over and over again like the rest of the first years.

"Yeah!" he said breathlessly. I let go of him and shouted over the crowd to my friends, "Des, Kat, I'll just go to my parents. They're watching over there. I'll catch up with you two later! See you later Andy"

"Sure. See you!"

I made my way down the stands, pushing my way to the crowds to join my mum and dad who were talking to the Headmistress and Professor Longbottom down the grounds. I practically ran my way towards them and throw myself to my parents.

"Mum! Dad!" I never realize until that moment how much I missed having my parents around.

"Hey Flower," dad said, ruffling my hair.

"How's our honey at school?" mum asked, smiling.

"It's great in here!" I answered jovially. "I miss you so much." I hugged them more fiercely before letting go of them and kissed them both on the cheek before turning to my uncles.

"Hi Uncle Ron! Uncle George!" I said, giving them both a hug. "How are you?"

"We're good. How's my little boy Hugo?" asked Uncle Ron.

"He's okay lately but I don't know now because his house lost the game. His ears are probably getting red now."

"We'll, he should be happy because his cousins' team won the game," Uncle George said, grinning.

"I still wonder why my Hugo got sorted to Ravenclaw," Uncle Ron mumbled absentmindedly.

"It's because of _Hermione_, Ron," Uncle George pointed out teasingly. I laughed.

"Well, I'd better be going dearest uncles," I told them. "Bye mum, dad! See you at Christmas!" I hugged them one last time before returning to the Gryffindor Common Rooms to join the celebration.

It was the first party I've been through the common room. I congratulated my family and the others from the Quidditch team before my brothers and cousins nicked loads of food and drinks in the kitchen and shared it to everyone. There were a loads of tarts, pies, pasties, cakes and almost every food there that we didn't really need to go back to the hall for dinner. They gave pumpkin juice for the younger students and butterbeers for the third years and onwards. Someone turned the music on from the radio and the party really began. Other students were dancing while the others were chatting about the game while eating their foods. The Quidditch team were at the center of attention and came entertaining everyone all along. Only one person seems out of place again - Andrew. He was reading in his usual spot in the corner again.

"Andrew Jayson Ferguson!" I yelled at him, not really angry but a little irritated. This is the first time I used his full name because I really am getting annoyed. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at me. He closed the book and sat at the arm rest of my chair. "Why do you keep reading? This is a party, you know."

"Okay, okay. Chill. I'll just get some butterbeer. Alright?" I nodded.

After a minute, he came back with a butterbeer and treacle tart in hand. I smiled. He sat on the floor beside my armchair and started eating while I drank my pumpkin juice and ate some Shepard's pie. We were quiet for a moment while eating. The common room was still loud with music. Kat and Des were talking with the other first years by the floor.

"Lils," Andrew said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You've got food on your cheek. Here," he said and reached out his thumb on my left cheek, catching me by surprise, to remove the food. "Honestly, you eat like a hungry dinosaur," he teased.

"I do not," I said and laughed.

"Yes you do," he said and joined me in the laughter.

"I'm a hundred times smaller, you know."

"No you're not. But I wonder how you're mum fed you and your brothers. It might have been a hassle for her."

"She's good at cooking just so you know. How about your mum?"

"She's adequate, but her sister's better at cooking," he said absentmindedly.

"Sister? I thought your only aunt was your dad's sister. Your mum has a sister?" I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms across my chest. "Explain."

"Um," he spluttered and sighed. "Yes, my mum has a sister. She's ... Astoria Malfoy." He looked at me with slight hint of fear in his icy blue eyes.

"Astoria Malfoy? Wait, she's Scorpius Malfoy's mum, right." I mused. "So you and Scorpius Malfoy are cousins?" I asked uncertainly.

He inhaled deeply and nodded.

"That was," I muttered, thinking of the right word," _unexpected_. But why didn't _you_ tell me? You told me you don't have _any_ cousins."

"I never told anyone about that, nor did he," he breathed.

"Do you hate him or anything?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, I don't hate him. We're pretty close actually. He sometimes spends summer at our house and I sometimes came over to his house. I didn't tell you because I know that the _Potters_ and _Weasleys_ hate Malfoys and Scorpius didn't tell anyone in case some Gryffindors, especially your family, rounded up on me. Really Lils, he's not as bad as he shows people," he said in an almost pleading, gentle voice.

"Maybe that's why you look quite like him," I mused. "Anyway, I just got pissed on him because he started jumping on me and throwing hexes on my way after the first dueling club. Well, he already backed off me, especially after James rounded on him. And just so you know, just because you're my friend it doesn't mean I'm going to pretend I don't hate him like you not being so friendly around my family and friends." I paused for a few seconds before saying, "You're really cousins, aren't you?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. Its none of my business to tell it."

We came up to a few safer subjects before I excused myself to join my other friends while he went back to the corner and continue reading his book. I enjoyed the rest of the party but my mind didn't left the fact that Andrew is indeed related to the Malfoys, especially Scorpius Malfoy. I wasn't paying attention to my friends sometimes and just brooding over what I've heard earlier. I noted in my mind about what they both have in common like I had that morning on Halloween. _Is this for real?_ I thought to myself again and again.

I was still quite shock, or maybe confused, about that piece of news as I came to bed. Professor Longbottom ordered the whole house to go to bed sometime after one in the morning. I forced myself to stop bothering myself and musing over them as I went to bed. After some minutes, I found myself unconscious and succumbing into a restless sleep full of nightmares about two blonds getting along with each other and laughing while I was left alone.

I all but forgot about the dream as soon as I woke up the next morning, but I'll never forget the fact about my friend being cousins to a particular blond Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I hope it's alright. It took me long enough to pack up the courage to post it. :)


	10. Best Birthday Gift

CHAPTER TEN – BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT

Days passed and I saw myself boarding the train to go home for the winter break. It was snowing outside already and I grinned. I love snow!

I was in a compartment with Katrina, Desiree, Maxine, Hugo and Andrew. Nathaniel was in a compartment with the other Ravenclaw first years after having a bit of an squabble with Maxine. Honestly, for the past weeks, those two were always bickering. It's quite irritating. Actually, it was _really_ irritating! Even Des was annoyed with his brother and relieved of not having those two in the same compartment as she was.

Things were a little less awkward with Andrew and my first year friends now. For the pass days, while Nate and Max were arguing, the others talked to Andrew tentatively and he answered back with the same politeness. Sometimes, I wonder how difficult it could be to have some annoying and immature bunch of first years for company, especially since there's no denying that Andrew's mature for his age, especially because he's a boy.

Max and Des were playing chess while Hugo watches them. They won't let him join because he'll just win over them. Even Rose can't beat his little brother, or even the adults (my dad included). There's only one person I've known who can beat him - his dad, Uncle Ron. He got his talent from him but can't match the experience his dad has from being an adult.

Meanwhile, Kat and I are talking about Christmas (which both of us were really excited about than the rest of us) while Andrew listens tentatively out of the corner of his ear while reading (as usual). Kat kept squealing like an annoying girly kid - which she probably was. I was a bit annoyed at first because I can't stomach _over girlishness_. I don't know why but I'm as simple as can be. I just can't hel

Kat told me that they would be spending they're Christmas at France, which she was so excited about for some reason. I don't really get it. I've been to France before when visiting with my Aunt Fleur's old house and family. It's really beautiful but what made me dislike it was Gabrielle's (Aunt Fleur's sister) daughter Sabrina. She's a nightmare! She's the same age as Al and she's batting her eyelashes whenever Al was around. Honestly, my veela cousins weren't that irritating! Luckily, Al turns a blind eye towards her (like dad was to mum before his sixth year).

I told Kat in return about our plans in celebrating. As usual, we celebrate Christmas Eve (and my birthday) at our house. It's mainly because of my birthday, actually. Then at Christmas morning, we'll go to The Burrow to have fun with the rest of our family.

The old witch with the trolley passed by and we bought some sweets while waiting for the rest of the ride.

After a few minutes of eating, Hugo asked, "Hey Lils, can I have some licorice wand?" I rolled my eyes at him. He's already eaten a lot of sweets and his tummy was still craving for more.

"Hugo, you've eaten a lot already! You're stomach's going to explode!" I exclaimed dramatically and all of us except him laughed. He glared at me and I laughed even harder before tossing him the candy. He smiled after that and nibbled it happily.

I continued eating my chocolate frog and pocketed the card – her Aunt Hermione. I'll add them later to my collections which will reach thousands already by this time.

"Have you done your Christmas list already?" I asked Kat.

"Nope. I haven't figured what to give you guys yet," she replied.

"Want to join me to Diagon Alley. I haven't gotten to buy you guys, too, yet." This time, Des and Max were paying attention to our conversation, too, abandoning poor Hugo who struck up a conversation with Andrew – the only other boy in the compartment who's not interested in shopping.

"I say we go to Diagon Alley together!" Maxine said happily. Kat and I nodded but Des looked worried.

"I can't go there. My parents still aren't happy about me and my brother not being sorted into Slytherin. They won't allow me, for sure," Des mumbled. I hissed angrily, as did the other two girls. "I honestly don't want to come home for Christmas, you know." Kat patted her back tenderly and rubbed soothing circles at it.

"Don't worry, we'll right to you," Kat reassured.

"You can stay over us if you'd like," I added.

"You can come over at my house and spend Christmas the muggle style if you'd want to," Max said with a smile.

"Actually," Des said, smiling. "I really want you're suggestion, Max! It'll bite my dad's head off!" she joked and the four of us laughed.

"I'd really want to get out of the stupid mansion, you know!" Des whined after we finished laughing.

"You live in a mansion?" Max asked with wide eyes, surprised. Des nodded while Max looked at Kat and I as if we should've been shocked, too."And you two?" she asked the two of us. I looked at Kat to indicate that she answer first.

"Well, sort of," she said awkwardly. "My dad came from a pureblood family so he inherited an estate or something. But we live in a large cottage near Leaky Cauldron because it's more convenient," she explained and looked at me, gesturing that it's my turn.

"Well, my dad inherited a mansion from his father who came from some sort of old wizard family, but we only visit it for vacations. Actually, if I'm right, my granddad Potter only lived there until he came of age. You know, seventeen for wizards. And then he lived in Godric's Hollow with my grandma and my dad when he was a baby. My dad was the next in line so he inherited it."

Max's eyes widened, if possible, even more. "Wow," she breathed.

"Well, actually," Des said, a bit irritated, "old wizard family manors are a bit ridiculous! Well, not that ridiculous but they're ridiculously large! I mean, there are only five of us in the family but the numbers of rooms are like in muggle hotels!"

"Yeah," Kat and I said at the same time.

"You know about muggle hotels?" Max asked uncertainly to Des.

"Of course I do. I sometimes borrow Andrew's Muggle Studies book for bedtime," she said in a lighter mood, grinning. Honestly, what was with her and the mood swings? At the mention of his name, Hugo and Andrew turned around from their conversation to look at us.

"Did you call me?" Andrew asked, looking at us with a very ridiculous confused expression on his face. The four of us laughed while Hugo was looking at us as if we'd gone mental.

Max shook his head and Des said, "I was just telling them that I was borrowing your Muggle Studies book for reading and you turned around with a funny expression on your face.

"Oh, I see so you kiddos are making fun of me now," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes we are, Fergie," I teased, looking up at him and beaming.

"Why am I Fergie?" he asked uncertainly.

"Honestly, I thought you were smart!" I pretended to sigh exasperatedly and said, "It's short for '_Ferguson_' because it's too long, you know, because it has _three_ syllables. That's why you're _Fergie_!" We all laughed and even Andrew was smiling a little.

"But why not call me my first name?" Andrew asked, raising one eyebrow.

I match his blond eyebrow with raising my auburn one and said, "I can call you whatever I like. What? Do you prefer Blondie Andy?" At this, we all renewed another round of chuckles.

"Alright, Lilsies, I'd rather you not address me with any name at all." He sighed. Kids really live with having a good laugh, but could really be annoying. He returned to reading his book and soon, I fell asleep.

It seemed like I've been sleeping forever until I felt a tap on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see a blurry Andrew waking me up saying, "Lils, we're here now. I rubbed my eyes and see clearer. The others were also starting to wake up and I found myself hugging Des, Kat and Max goodbye and turned to throw myself at a bewildered Andrew, catching him by surprise.

"Come on!" I exclaimed and ran on the train to the platform. I saw my mum and dad talking to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and I ran into my parents and threw myself at them. "Mummy! Daddy! I missed you!"

"We missed you, too, Flower. Now where are your brothers?" mum asked.

I shrugged. I haven't seen them since I got in the train. I looked around and saw the Longbottoms talking to Maxine's parents. I waved at my two friends before turning my head to look for my brothers. I spotted the twins with they're brother and parents. Mr. Zabini was expressionless but was looking at his two youngest children with a look of disappointment and a bit of anger. I caught Des and Nate's eye and gave them a small, encouraging smile before returning to my search. I was shocked by the next thing I've seen. Draco Malfoy and a blonde woman that was surely his wife were talking with a woman with chocolate brown hair and look a lot like Mrs. Malfoy. Her one hand was on Andrew's shoulder so that's probably his mother. Andrew was chatting animatedly to Scorpius Malfoy. Andrew and Scorpius were talking with identical smiles on their lips and looking so much like brothers. I've never seen Scorpius Malfoy's expression this unguarded before. After all, his _friends _weren't there. His eyes have more light and his shoulders were more relax.

Andrew saw me looking and smiled. I waved and returned his smile at him before I turned to look at Malfoy. I turned to look at him with questioning, hazel eyes and he just raised his eyebrows, looking a bit skeptical. They were ushered by their parents away. I turned around and joined my parents who are already with my brothers.

At that moment, I knew that there was something different about Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>I woke up early at my birthday, Christmas Eve, to find a pile of gifts at the foot of my bed. I stretched slightly and turned to look at the clock on my bedside table. It's seven thirty in the morning (too early for my liking) and I usually don't open my birthday presents until Christmas so I started to get back to sleep, only to be rudely awaken by a gray owl tapping on my window. I sighed and got out of my bed and opened the window for it.<p>

The owl isn't familiar. It dropped to my bed a small, rectangular parcel wrapped in red and silver ribbon with a letter attached to it. I saw the familiar elegant script of Andrew and opened it excitedly while the owl flew out of my window. The letter said:

_Dear Lils,_

_Happy Birthday! Oh Merlin, you're already twelve! And it's Christmas tomorrow! How's you're holiday? Mine is great. I get to spend some time with my cousin... you know... Scorpius. I know that you've seen me talking to him at King's Cross Station with my mum, aunt and uncle. So Scorpius and I are stuck here at Malfoy Manor and he's currently sleeping next door while I'm writing this letter. I already told him that I'm friends with you and he said he already knows. Was it that obvious? I guess so, because apparently I'm the only tall one talking with your bunch of kids. He doesn't complain, though, which is what I'm happy about. Anyway, Scor said that he's other cousin (second cousin, actually) is going for a brief visit early this morning so I'm going to wake Scorpius now after I finish writing.  
><em>

_I hope you'll like my gift for your birthday and Christmas. It's not much, but I hope you'll like it._

_Happy Birthday and Happy Christmas.  
><em>

_Love,_

_Andrew_

_P.S. Can you teach me how to play guitar sometime? (Kidding!)  
><em>

I smiled as I finished letter. So Malfoy has no problem with that. That's odd. I put the letter on my desk and began shaking the his present. I was light and a bit noisy. I decided to open it instead of tomorrow. I carefully remove the ribbon and tore the wrappings and open a box with a swan-feather quill with a tip of a pencil and can be sharpened. I smiled at it and saw another present inside which made me smile even further. There was a guitar pick at the bottom of the parcel and a note which says _It change into different colors every hour. I hope you like it. Don't lose it._ I look at it closely and it was my favorite color of green with a white lily in the small center and my name on it.

It was a really thoughtful gift. I ran out of bed and get my guitar out of its case. It has been long since I played it. I played one of my favorite country song 'Passenger Seat.' I used Andrew's gift and sang quietly along the song. I am a fair singer - quite good and not so bad. Halfway through the chorus_,_ my bedroom doors creaked open and I saw my mum and dad enter and smiled at them. I stopped playing, put my things down and turned to hug my parents.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

"Happy Birthday Flower!" my dad said happily.

"Why so cheerful today?" mum asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's my birthday mum," I reminded her sarcastically. They both laughed and look at my bed.

"Why are there wrappers there? Isn't it your tradition to open gifts at Christmas?" dad asked. " And why suddenly play music?" Again, I rolled my eyes.

I ignored the first question and squealed, "Because I haven't used it forever!" Dad started to laugh and mum rolled her eyes at the both of us the same way I roll mine. I have her hazel eyes.

"Breakfast now," she said and kissed me on the top of my head before leading us down to the kitchen.

Mum settled down the plates and food using her wand. I piled my plate with toast and ham and helped myself to pumpkin juice. A few minutes later, we heard a yell and Al swore loudly, "JAMES, YOU BLOODY PRAT!" Seconds later, we heard the footsteps of those two (Al was probably chasing James) and they made their way downstairs. Al looked tired and fuming while James looked simply happy and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILS!" James squealed.

"C-cant b-breathe!" I gasped and he let go of me with a huge grin on his face. I scowled at him and said, "Why do you seem much more excited than me for my birthday?"

He laughed and said, "Because you're my baby sister!"

Al snorted and rolled his eyes while James turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. Al beamed and said, "You're excited because of the food! Or rather because of the _cake!_" With that, all of us laughed, even James.

"Don't tell me you don't like cakes, Al," James retorted after the laughter died out.

" Merlin, James! Of course I do. No sane person doesn't like cakes!"

"Where's Teddy?" I asked before James could retort and continue bickering. I noticed my dad tense slightly, scratching his nose. "Dad? Something wrong?" I asked worriedly. Dad was scratching his nose while looking at mum. They were silently communicating using their eyes, which I see them do all the time. I sighed. "What is it?"

"Well," dad began uncomfortably, "Hevisitedhiscousin," he said in one breath that it turned out incoherent.

"What?"

He took a deep breath and said, "He went to visit his cousin." I grimaced. I didn't know Teddy had a cousin.

"Who?" Al, James and I asked at the same time.

"Scorpius Malfoy," mum breathed. The three of us gasped. How many people I know are related to him. First, Andrew. Now, Teddy. _So Teddy was the cousin he referred at the letter_ I thought. What kind of surprise is that for my birthday? I am perfectly sure that my face look more stunned than a person hit by a Stunning Spell.

"Is it just me, or did you really say what I thought you said?" James said, looking at mum. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes. His related to the Malfoys."

"How?" I asked, still a bit baffled by this piece of news.

"Their grandmothers are sisters and Teddy's mum and Scorpius' dad are cousins so they're second cousins," mum explained.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Al asked.

"Because," dad said, his voiced higher than usual, "you wouldn't take it good. Now let's just celebrate our _little_ girl's birthday." He got the effect he needed to divert our attention because of my outburst. As always.

"Dad!" I complained. "I'm not little! Why does everyone says that?" I folded my arms across my chest while my family chuckled at me.

"Oh, but you are Lils!" Al chuckled.

"Ugh! You're so mean!"

"Okay, shut up now you two," mum scolded the guffawing James and Al. They shut up at once because of mum's stern look. "Rose and Hugo will come over later with Ron and Hermione. The kids will spend the night here and then will go to The Burrow tomorrow morning for Christmas."

"Yay!" Al and I said happily. We've always been closer to them than to our other cousins - Al and Rose and Hugo and me. James has always been closer to Louis and Fred but he can't shut up as long as there are people to talk to.

I, mum and dad continued our food while my brothers started piling their plates.

About ten in the morning, Rose, Hugo and their parents arrived at our house. They joined their gifts on the pile under the Christmas Tree (because they know about my stupid tradition) and after short greetings, we went outside to have a snowball fight. It was a fight between everyone. I can aim good and have only missed hitting them a few times. I've only been hit a few times because I'm the _smallest_ and I can dodge fast. After the snowball fight, we went back inside the house to shower and change. When we're all comfortably dressed, we ate lunch.

After lunch, we did what we wanted. I decided to reply to the birthday cards from my friends while the boys played Exploding Snap. Rose predictably reads a book. I sent the letters to Desiree, Nathaniel and Max with Adryll while I used Amber for sending my replies to Katrina and Andrew. I used the two owls to make it faster so that they can come back earlier before they freeze outside. I haven't mentioned in the letter to Andrew about Teddy. I'll talk to Teddy first about it. When I'm done, I pushed Rosie out of her book and began chatting with her about school and I mentioned about Teddy being cousins with Malfoy. She was surprised, but she said that Malfoy wasn't nasty enough, although she mentioned how irritating he is for beating her in exams sometimes. That's so Rose-like, doesn't want to be beaten in tests.

Teddy and Victoire went home around dinner. The three of us Potter children look pointedly at Teddy and his hair and face suddenly became red and his height slowly decreased.

"Teddy," I said, "why do you look scared and elfish?"

"And redhead," James added.

"Don't forget, red faced," Al added again.

"Well, d-dad alr-ready told y-you about... y-you know," he stammered, which caused as all laughing.

"Yeah, we know. Don't worry about it," I reassured.

"Did he tell you I won on him in a duel?" Al asked brightly, grinning. This caused raised eyebrows from our parents so he added, "It's the dueling club, mum! Dad! Not dueling in the corridors, you know."

"Stop bragging Al," I advised. "Just shut up. Don't embarrass Teddy's cousin."

"Yeah, Al. That was ages ago," Rose added. He shrugged.

"Let's just start eating. I'm hungry already," Ron said, which earned him a dirty look from his wife. "What?"

"RONALD! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FOOD!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Yes Ron, will you shut up first and wait!" mum added. "You haven't changed since I can remember!" Uncle Ron flushed tomato red, his ear even redder than his hair.

"Oh, shut up, Ginny!"

The adult siblings started bickering as if they were back to being kids until, finally, Aunt Hermione cut in and served dinner. They sang 'Happy Birthday' and started eating the array of delicious foods cooked by mum with the help of Aunt Hermione. After dinner, our aunt and uncle went home while Rose and Hugo will sleep over the house. They will sleep at the spare bedrooms on the third floor. The masters bedroom, which was also in the third floor, wasn't used unless if there are many visitors. My parents used Sirius Black's old room as a reminder and honor of my dad's godfather.

We were all urged by mum to sleep early that night so that we won't be hard to wake up early tomorrow. I went up to my bed early without complaining because of the desire to wake up early tomorrow. Christmas happens to be the one day that I wanted to be a morning person. No one can blame a little girl for wanting to open their gifts, and I doubt that it will change even if I've gotten older. It's always fun, and tomorrow, I'm sure to open more gifts than my brothers because of the joint of my Christmas and Christmas Eve birthday presents. I changed into one of my favorite pajamas that night, the one with a picture of unicorns.

I was about about to go up to my bed when I heard a knock and James suddenly went inside my room with a broad grin in his face. "Happy Birthday Lils," he said. "I'd like to give you my gift personally, since I don't want to bother wrapping it." I rolled my eyes. Trust James to not being capable of wrapping.

"What is it?" I asked.

He held up a piece of parchment and my eyes widened. He grinned and gave it to me. "Is this the-?"

"Yes, it is the Marauder's Map. I figured I'd give it now to you, for your birthday and Christmas." He shrugged.

I hugged him and caught him by surprise. He stumbles a bit but catches me. "Thanks James! This is the best gift ever!" We both laughed and bade each other good night before he went back to his room.

I smiled and lied down on my bed and succumbing into a dreamy sleep, thinking about Dumbledore dressed as Santa Claus and going down the chimney, putting enormous gifts underneath our tall Christmas tree.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. Thanks for reading. :)<em>


	11. Stars and Banters

CHAPTER ELEVEN - STARS AND BANTERS

The winter break ended so fast that I haven't seemed to notice it and suddenly, I found myself back to the warmth of the Gryffindor Common Room. I went up on the dormitory to check for my things and walk away briefly, seeing the two girls in there which aren't my taste for company. I went back down the common room and I sat on my favorite armchair by the fire, pulling my head between my knees and began to take a little nap. I haven't been able to sleep through the journey because of the cold that engulfed me even in the many layers that I wear.

I was only half-asleep – more like subconscious – because I was thinking. I was thinking so much lately. I don't know why, but I always do, even if I don't want to. I'm thinking why Teddy – whom I think of as a brother – has to be Malfoy's cousin. He was the last person I could think of to be related to him. And Andrew. Why does he have to be Malfoy's other cousin? I could totally see the resemblance – their looks and the way they move – but I still can't get it. I don't even know why I'm exhausting my brain for these reasons because it's none of my business.

I wasn't aware of the people crowding and chatting and bustling around me. I was so wrapped up with my thoughts that I haven't felt it when someone poked my head. I only noticed when I recognized Desiree's voice yelling my name near me.

"Ouch Des!" I complained, glaring at her and rubbing my ear. "There's no need to shout you know! You're one foot away from me!"

"I know, but you're sort of subconscious or asleep." She shrugged.

"Why don't you go to the dormitory?" Kat asked suddenly, appearing in front of me. I jumped slightly and scowled at her.

"You startled me!"

"Oops, sorry," she said. "So why don't you go to the dorm?"

"Because," I began, racking my brain for an excuse, "the giggling girlies are there. You know how much they irritate me." It wasn't even a lie. Denise and Jasmine weren't really my typical company because they're too much _girly_ for my liking.

"Oh," they both exclaimed, catching up. Des rolled her eyes because she doesn't like them, either. She was the one who started calling them giggling girls.

"Don't be so mean," Kat scolded. Trust Kat to be overtly polite one. "Anyway, let's just have a nice little chat here."

"Merlin forbid that we discuss France once more," I said bluntly without thinking. Katrina blushed predictably while Desiree looks like she's gonna throw up from controlling her laughter. The reason for this actions was because on the train ride, Kat talks about France all the while that she won't shut up until Des and I ignored her and played Exploding Snap.

"That's not what I mean!" Kat squeaked, blushing tomato red. This made us burst into peals of giggles. "Will you STOP laughing?" This made us laugh even harder. Tears were forming now in our eyes because of so much laughter.

Finally, when we stopped, Des said, "Okay, let's talk about something else other than bloody France." Kat looked like she was gonna say something else but thought better of it.

Des and I filled the group about our own vacations because we already know Kat's holidays by heart since she didn't give us a chance to talk at the train. Around eleven in the evening, the two girls bade their goodnights while I remained at the common room, not wanting to sleep yet.

Midnight came and I was the only one left at the common room. I still can't find the urge to sleep so I went out of the portrait hole and wander around the castle. I didn't bother to get the Marauder's Map in my pocket because my mind is otherwise preoccupied. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own. I was brooding over the things I've been thinking about earlier. I snapped out of it when I realized that my feet carried me to the Astronomy Tower. I looked around but there's no one in there. I didn't like Astronomy, but I did like the stars. I sat down on the edge of the tower, just looking at the stars.

It seems like the perfect place to have a peace of mind. The view is perfect and gives me calm. I remember when I was young and visiting The Burrow. I would lie down on the grass with my dad and just look at the stars and I would bug him to tell me about his stories when he was young. Sometimes, a gnome would bite me and I wouldn't notice or feel it until dad sees it. I love it here at Hogwarts, but sometimes, I miss those moments.

Suddenly, I heard a movement behind me and I snapped out of my reverie. I panicked because I was almost expecting to see Filch limping and sneering behind me but when I turned around, I saw a boy that doesn't look anything like the elderly caretaker. I'm sure he's a student but I can't see his face, though, because he was hidden in the shadows. He walked on the spot of the dim light and I saw a familiar face. He looked taken aback when he saw me.

"Andrew?" I asked uncertainly. He looks like him, but...

"I'm not Andrew," he drawled and realization flooded through me.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" I asked softly. My voice wasn't at all harsh and that shocked me. He was obviously surprised by the tone of my voice as much as I was.

"Nothing," he replied in a more natural tone than he usually uses and it reminds me of his cousin (Andrew, not Teddy). "What are you doing here Potter? "

"Thinking," I said absentmindedly, looking back into the stars.

Suddenly, I felt movement somewhere and saw Malfoy seating cross-legged on the floor a few feet away from me. He was gazing at the night sky, looking more peaceful than I have ever been in his life. I didn't realize I was staring at him.

"It's rude to stare you know," he said without tearing his gaze from the sky.

"Sorry," I mumbled and turned away. There was a few minutes of awkward, but peaceful silence, between us. I can here his breathing and see his pale and smooth face out of the corner of my eye.

"So, you're friends with Andrew," he said, breaking the eyes and still without looking at me.

"Does it matter?" I retorted, still absorbed by the sky.

Out of the corner of my eye again, I saw him shake his head slightly. "No. I was just surprised because he's keeping to himself at school for the past two years."

"Isn't it better for him to have friends?"

"I don't know," he said, his voice barely above a whisper and somehow filled with suppressed emotion.

This time, I looked at him. "How could you not know? He's your cousin, and I know you care about him like a brother. And shouldn't you be glad that he has friends?" I breathed deeply, keeping my temper that's threatening to get loose.

He tore his eyes away from the sky and looked me straight in the eye. I looked at him determinedly. I don't want to get intimidated by those penetrating eyes. "He's like a brother to me and I noticed how much he has changed ever since."

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked, looking determined into those silver eyes.

He shook his head and said, "I'm not sure. He's just… different."

"In a good way, I hope."

"Maybe," he sighed. That's the best I could get out of him. We dropped each others eyes and went back to staring at the skies and stars. I sighed and remembered about his relation to Teddy.

"So, you and Teddy..." I said awkwardly. "How long have you known him?"

"I don't know. Ever since I can remember," he said and frowned. "Did he tell you already?" he asked, looking at me again.

I looked at him and nodded.

"He's like another brother to me... Like Andrew. More like a big brother actually. He visits when he has time."

"I guess he had plenty of time for you and forgot about my birthday," I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, he heard me.

"You're birthday?"

"We found out on my birthday. When he wasn't there and I noticed and they told us he went to visit his cousin which is you," I said a bit sadly.

"Oh," he gasped. "That's on Christmas Eve? Sorry, I know he should've spend some time with you but I invited him over and-"

"It's alright," I interrupted. "He is family even though we're not really blood related at all and you don't have much company and I've got a lot of company. So it's alright," I assured. I didn't even know, but I felt different about him now. I remember when he tries to curse me and seems to remember a different person. He seems alienated today.

As if reading my thoughts, he said, "Do you remember when I was trying to curse your head off?" I nodded. "Sorry, about that. I don't why, but I felt stupid those times." He lowered his head between his knees. His tone was frustrated that I have to fight the urge to comfort him.

"You haven't had a chance to hit me, though. I always get away," I said.

"Fair point," he said, looking up from between his knees.

I smiled at him. "I'm going now. Night," I mumbled without looking at him. He doesn't seem bad at all if he lets his guard down.

I breathed deeply and stood. I can feel his eyes following me as I walked down the Astronomy Tower, thinking deeply. I used the Marauder's Map this time so that I wouldn't get caught. Filch was on his office on the third floor while none of the professors are on the corridors. Two students - probably prefects - where roaming the fourth floor corridors so my way is safe.

I muttered the password absentmindedly after reaching the portrait hole when I realized that the fat lady is sleeping.

"Bollocks." I said a little louder. I don't want Filch or any teacher to catch me wandering the corridors past curfew. I tap the portrait impatiently and said the password again. Finally, the fat lady woke up and swung the portrait hole open, muttering about 'her beauty sleep.' Those words distracted me a little. _Nonsense _I thought. How could a portrait of a fat lady think of 'beauty sleep' of all things? I chuckled for myself before remembering about the things that happened in the Astronomy Tower.

I went straight up my dormitory and succumb into sleep, dreaming about a stretch of stars in the sky and focusing on one constellation in particular.

* * *

><p>I was waken up the next day by a painful poke in my head. I opened my eyes groggily and saw the outlines of two blurry pale faces, one with blond hair, one with black hair. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes. I touch the spot on my head where I was rudely hit to be awoken and scowled at the faces of Des and Kat.<p>

"Sorry Lils but we needed to wake you up," Des said.

"Where have you been last night?" Kat asked suddenly. "We were worried sick when you weren't in the common room!"

"Stop fretting Kat," I said. "I was just having some fresh air." They both raised their eyebrows at me questioningly so I said, "Later. I'll just get dressed for breakfast."

When we entered the Great Hall, we noticed that the ceiling was in snowing form that time, which only meant that its snowing again outside. At breakfast, I filled the two of them about my brooding in the sanctuary of the Astronomy Tower, but I purposely dropped the fact that Malfoy was there and that I actually talked to him, not just in a civil, but also in a friendly way. While Des looked amused and suggests to go wandering the castle with me sometimes, Kat was scolding me saying that I could've been caught and get detention. I didn't realized that Andrew was seating beside me like he usually does, reading a book, and listens to what we were talking.

"You know, I usually wander the castle to think and have a peace of mind, too," he said, cutting off, yet another scolding from Kat. "It's only natural for a student to wander the castle at night some times." He was looking pointedly at Kat, who was about to retort but was interrupted by Des.

"Cut it out, Kat. You know, that's what you get for having a teacher as a dad," she teased lightly and finally, she smiles. "And besides, I think it's fun being adventurous sometimes, especially at night." She winked at her and we all laughed.

"Besides, rule-breaking is in my blood," I added.

"Speak for yourself," Kat muttered.

"You don't know my granddad. He and his friends were the best most _noble_ mischief makers at Hogwarts," I told them in a matter-of-fact voice. "And my dad and uncle have broken school rules a lot, too."

"You could still get caught," Kat countered.

"Not if I have the cloak or map," I said. They raised their eye brows simultaneously, not understanding what I'm talking about. "My dad _had_ an invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map."

"You're dad had an invisibility cloak?" Kat asked. "That's rare! But you said _had..._ Where is it now?"

"He gave it to Albus. He didn't trust James with that one because he has a tendency to do it for fun."

"So what's the Marauder's Map," Andrew piped up suddenly, not tearing his gaze away from the book.

"It's a map of Hogwarts. It contains all the secret passages and shows all the people at Hogwarts and where they are. They're invented by the Marauders. My granddad James was one of their masterminds."

"Wow," they gasped.

"Dad gave it to James," I said and grinned broadly and added, "James gave it to me for my birthday and Christmas. So I know I won't get caught because I used it last night, will I?" I said. I left the part where I didn't use it when I was going out of the common room and only used it when I was heading back. "And don't tell anyone about this without asking me first, alright?"

They nodded.

"So, who's up for a snowball fight?" Des asked with bright, excited eyes.

Kat rolled her eyes. "We have classes, Dessie."

"Oh, no," I retorted. "It's Tuesday so only have History of Magic and our double Herbology classes will be off for a while because of the _snow_. We won't have classes until late at night for Astronomy. So after our first class and before our last class, we're totally free!"

"But it's still snowing!" Kat complained. "It's cold! And freezing! And-"

"KATRINA! It's just a bloody snow! We have layers of clothes for that. So that's it. We'll have a snowball fight. We can grab the other Gryffindor first year boys to join us play."

"It's settled then!" I chimed in before Kat could protest. "Hey, Alex! Jonathan!" I called on the two Gryffindor boys in our year who were seating on the other side of table a few seats from us. "Wanna join in a snowball fight later?"

Jonathan opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Derek McLaggen - the annoying one, as we called him. "Who says snowball fight?" he asked haughtily, looking in our direction.

It took me all my restraint to not roll my eyes and plastered a fake smile on my face. "That would be me, McLaggen," I said with a tiny hint of sarcasm. "So," I began again, looking pointedly at Alex and Jonathan, "you two want to join? Our Herbology classes are cancelled because of the snow, so we can spend some time to play with the snow."

"Sure," they both agreed, grinning.

Derek was opening his mouth to say something, probably to join in but he was cut off by Desiree. "We'll see you _two_ later," she said, smiling at them. Alex and Jonathan grinned wider and glanced briefly in McLaggen's direction. Derek was flushed either by embarrassment or the cold and stalked off the Great Hall because of us uninviting him. The moment he was out of earshot, the five of us burst into laughter.

"You two are so _mean_!" Kat said, giggling. "I wonder how I ended up with you two!"

"I'm not mean," Des protested. "She is," she said, pointing a finger in my direction.

"No, I'm not. _You_ are." I retorted

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are.

"Oh no, it's you!"

"No, it's you!"

"You."

"You.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"GIRLS!" Katrina yelled. "Just shut up! You both are bad influence on me."

"No!" Desiree and I protested guiltily at the same time.

"Well maybe a little," I admitted. Katrina raised an eyebrow with a doubtful look on her face.

"Okay, maybe a lot," Des sighed.

"I'm only a little bit of a bad influence," I said haughtily. "You're _a lot._"

"I'm not! You were the one who was almost put in Slytherin!" she hissed smugly with a triumphant smirk on her face quietly so that no one else would here.

"Well, you came from a family of Slytherins!" I retorted back smugly.

"Guys, will you cut it out!" Kat protested weakly. "Stop bickering, will you?"

We both sighed and nodded. I forgot that Andrew was seating beside me and he practically heard all of our conversations, including the bickering. He turned to me and asked, "Is it true?"

I looked at him with a clueless look and said, "Is what true?"

"The hat almost put you in Slytherin?" he asked, looking me in the eye. I flushed slightly under his gaze but stared back determinedly and not showing a hint of embarrassment or humiliation. It's like the unwritten rule that a person who wasn't from a family of Slytherins should be humiliated to be put (or _almost_ put in my case) in Slytherin.

"Promise don't tell anyone!" I blurted out calmly, giving him my cutest pout and biggest puppy dog eyes.

He smiled. "I guess that your answer is a yes." I nodded. "And you're so cute when you're doing that," he added with a carefree chuckle.

"Doing what?" I asked, feigning ignorance but with a hint of mischief in my hazel eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," he said sarcastically. "Let me think... the puppy dog eyes and the adorable, pitiful pout in your lips... Yeah, I guess I have no idea what you were doing." We both laughed, our joining in like melody and rhythm.

"It usually works," I told him when the laughter fit died down. "Especially when I want something."

"Whoa, I have never thought of you as a spoiled princess... but now, I think I do," he teased.

"I'm not," I complained playfully, hitting him on the arm. "And it's gross! I'd rather you told me I'm a spoiled brat but never in my life have I wanted to be a spoiled princess! Oh god, I may puke here." I pretended to gag and we laughed again like there's no tomorrow.

"So Andrew... please don't tell anyone," I begged, returning in all seriousness. I know he wouldn't exploit one of my darkest secrets but I needed to make sure.

"Sure," he replied sincerely.

"Promise?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Pinky swear," I demanded, smiling mischievously and holding out my small, right pinky for him to hook his own.

"Lily, I already promised you. We don't have to do one of your ridiculous-" but he cut off as I pouted my full lips gave him another puppy dog eyes. He sighed and hook his rather large pinky finger on mine.

I smiled and said, "Thanks! Now my secret is safe." I giggled and nudged him playfully.

He smiled at me and said, "I won't fall for your tricks again."

I looked at him innocently. "Who said it was a trick? I have to make sure you won't break your promise so-"

"No," he cut me off with an unusual smirk on his angelic face. "You made me do something ridiculous that only girls do."

"No, it wasn't," I lied smoothly. "It's for my own good."

He sighed and nodded, the look on his face clearly says that he believed me, which made me laugh.

"What now?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Because truth be told, I did it partly to make fun of you!" I laughed harder and he plastered a fake frown on his face.

"I can't believe you lied to me," he accused playfully.

"Well, why didn't you see that I'm lying?"

"You didn't look guilty at all!"

I giggled. "That's because I'm a good liar. Better get used to it or you'd fall again for my nasty, girly, tricks. Not that I want anything to do with something obnoxiously girly." I shuddered. It was his turn to laugh.

"You really aren't the girly type, are you?"

"Nope. And never will be. I'm a simple girl and will never be a girly giggly girl," I said proudly.

"That's what I like in you, Shorty!" he teased.

I grimaced and said, "Stop calling me a kiddo!"

"What? Do you prefer Girly? Lilykins? Pumpkin? Red? Flower?"

"My name is Lily, you BLONDIE!"

"See! You can call me Blondie and Fergie and I'm not allowed to call you any nicknames! That's totally biased and unfair of you! Why is that?"

"Because I'm a girl! And you should be more of a gentleman. Otherwise I'll think you're gay!"

"I'm not gay!" he protested incredulously. I laughed

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"GUYS!" Katrina yelled. "Cut it out! Is it really my role here to cut off all the bickering around?"

"Yes," Andrew and I both answered and laughed with Des. Katrina was flushed with embarrassment and anger that we quickly stopped laughing.

I sighed. "Sorry Katrina. We're just having a friendly banter here. Maybe you could join us. Or maybe you can continue my former amiable squabble with Dessie here and you two can also have a shouting match," I said playfully with a smile. Kat smiled, too, and she and Des returned to their conversation on Merlin knows what.

"Okay, you're not gay," I said finally, turning again to Andrew.

"Thank you. I glad you're finally realize that," he said cynically.

"Yeah, but I might change my mind if you called me any giddy nicknames again."

"Okay, okay. I won't if you wouldn't call me any nicknames, too."

"Er, I can't say the same thing. I might feel the need to tease you sometimes." I beamed at him. We've been such close friends at such a short time, considering we're from different years and he happened to be the smart and quiet one in their batch. "Only a few times. Besides, I won't tease you for long because of the cutest gift you gave me."

He smiled. "Well, does my gift made the top one of your Top Ten Best Gifts from Christmas and your birthday?"

"Of course not," I said, feigning shock and acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was the cutest, but I can't actually say that it was the best because of my big brother's gift. "Remember our earlier conversation?"

"Which one of them, exactly?"

"About the map," I said happily. "Your gift was the cutest but that was most definitely the best!"

"Yeah, it will really make you an all-out rule-breaker and mischief-maker," he joked.

"Oh, don't worry. I will!"

We both laughed and began to eat breakfast hastily before the start of classes.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. Thanks for reading. :)<br>_


	12. Friends and Nicknames

CHAPTER TWELVE - FRIENDS AND NICKNAMES

History of Magic was just - History of Magic. It's the usual boring and nonstop droning of Professor Binns. I don't even know why we have to study the subject. I have many reasons not to. First, the teacher is an incompetent ghost. Second, he can't make the subject interesting. Third, what will I do about giant or goblin wars in the near future? Fourth, i don't see a use in the subject when I get a job someday. My dad as an Auror doesn't need to know about it to get that job. My mum didn't have to study it for being a Quidditch player or even being a Daily Prophet writer. And I haven't seen my Aunt Fleur read books about it in order to be a healer. Most especially, Uncle George didn't have to finish his education to make a joke shop business. His skills for making potions, transfiguration, and charms were the only things he needed to make some joke items. And finally, why teach the subject when all we wanna do is sleep? Can you answer that?

On my left, Desiree, buried her face in her book, pretending to read it. Truth is, she's already asleep. I don't need to see her face to know that because I can hear her light snores beside me. On my right is Katrina. She's doodling on her parchment and not even bothering to take notes. The people around us were doing the same fashion. Some, taking a nap like Des, some, doodling like Kat. Others were making paper planes out of their parchments, some where staring at space. And I, well... I'm thinking again. I've been thinking in a different, yet related topic about the thing that keeps going over my head.

No one in this class would seem to pass this subject. We're Gryffindors. We have fun. We _love_ having fun. Well, only the most of us because there are some quiet guys around like Andrew or my goody-two-shoes cousin Rose in our house. But the majority of us love to have fun. And where's the fun in this? This is its complete opposite. Hufflepuffs on the other hand are...well they can be dim-witted more than a few times and I can't see why this is any different, except that some of them are more hard-working than us. The Ravenclaws would have been split - some would pay attention and take notes while the others wouldn't - mostly the boys. And as for the Slytherins in our year, the only thing they can be perfect about is 'The-Art-of-Making-Other-People's-Lives-Miserable' and the 'I'm-so-high-and-mighty-because-I'm-a-pureblood-and-you're-so-filthy-because-you're-a-mudblood/halfblood/bloodtraitor' subject.

Yeah, I hear them say that a lot...And all I can tell them is '_Whatever_.'

And of course, we wouldn't be Gryffindors if we don't stand up on them. I for one have stood up against Stella Selwyn's face on our first class of our first day in our first year. I don't even get all this pureblood rubbish. I wouldn't be judging them by what other people say to me but I judge them by what they do...and they're doing exactly what other people say. I'm not prejudiced so I can't say it as a whole, but the majority of them are, what you can call, stupid gits.

I can name one of them that wasn't so much of a moron, though I'm still not sure. Scorpius Malfoy had been such a prat around me for a matter of weeks before the Halloween by hexing me around for something that my brother did. But last night, we had such a civil talk that any other day before that, I would've thought impossible. I can't figure him out, which is so frustrating because I'm used to knowing things. I am perceptive, ever since I was a little kid. I can tell when my dad's upset and fakes a smile. I can tell when my mum is distress when dad is away, even if she doesn't show it. I can tell when James is hiding something. I can tell when Albus is upset because of James. I can tell when my friends are upset or keeping a secret. I can tell if my cousins are mad at each other.

But I can't tell who _he_ really is. I have a hunch, which is likely...but also unlikely in another way. Andrew said that they were close and he's good. They've known each other since diapers and they were technically brothers. Teddy was like a big brother to him. He is a good person and I know he wouldn't have been spending time with Malfoy if Malfoy's really an arrogant prick. And Andrew said that Malfoy doesn't have any grudge with my friendship with his cousin. So my conclusion would be, Scorpius is a good person.

The other thing is, he's friends with an arrogant bunch of gits. I know they are arrogant because I see it. Their eyes were cold and sneering and they taunt other students for petty things like blood status and family.

So maybe, just maybe, Scorpius Malfoy was a good person but pretends not to be, so his so-called friends wouldn't turn against him. Which is likely because whenever his friends would sneer at us, he keeps quiet and fix the situation afterwards. He even tried to apologize on his friends behalf that night after my first detention. An apology which I rudely brushed off and ignored. And the reason why he might've hexed me was because of the humiliation my brother have caused him. The question is, why me? Why not my brother? He was the one who cursed him off in front of the school. But then again, he told me last night that he was stupid. What kind of Slytherin admits to a Gryffindor that he's stupid? I know for a fact that they value their pride.

Before I could continue mulling things over, Binns' called for everyone telling about a two feet long essay about goblin rebellions to be passed next week. The whole class groaned, in which Binns paid no attention to, as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

* * *

><p>"Okay," I said when I, Des, Kat, Jonathan, Alexis and Paul Thomas (who was grabbed by both Jonathan and Alex) started piling outside after class. "Let's have a snowball fight between you boys versus us, girls."<p>

"OKAY!" They all agreed.

We all ran in different directions and started piling snows in our gloved hands. I quickly circled a snow and aimed it at the back of Jonathan's head. I laughed hysterically when he toppled on the ground because of the impact. He quickly stood up and aimed a snowball at me, which missed by almost a feet.

"You should have a better aim than that," I teased as he almost got hit by my snowball if he hadn't duck just in time.

"How do you do that?" he asked in awe.

"I'm playing Quidditch with my brothers. And this is like playing it. I can be the beater and your a Slytherin, or I can be a chaser and your the goal!" I laughed and aimed another snowball at him which hit him in his midriff.

"ARGH! I'm getting beaten by a girl!" he whined, which only made me laugh harder. He aimed another snowball at me which I stupidly didn't dodge, thinking that he's aim was that bad. I fell flat on my bottom and it was his turn to laugh.

"HA!" he sniggered. "I hit you!" He laughed and I glared at him, aiming another snow hard which made him fall, spread-eagled, on the ground.

I giggled at the sight of him. "See, Mr. Jonathan, that's what you get when you laugh at a redhead."

"Are you sure you're a girl?" he teased. "You've got deadly manly skills!"

"I take the latter as a compliment," I sniggered. "But I think you deserve another snowball for asking me if I'm _really_ a _girl_!" I piled a larger snowball and aimed it hard at his midriff, which he dodge. "Scared on a girl, Jonas?" I teased.

"Never!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"You are, SCAREDY-PANTS!"

"Shut up!"

"Scare-" I haven't finished my sentence because he sentence because I ducked the snowball he sent my way. "I think I have to find someone else to hit and teased!" And with that, I ran and quickly piled a snowball, aiming it at Alex, who happened to be laughing at Katrina for she was sitting on the ground, clearly hit by him.

"HEY!" he complained suddenly, looking for the one who throw the snow at him. He caught my eye and glared at me. "That's cheating!"

"Nope. It's in the unwritten girl code that best friends should help each other in a full-fledged snowball fight with boys," I stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, I want to change partners to fight... or rather duel... or... whatever! Kat, there's JONATHAN behind YOU!" And, she toppled back to the ground. Even I can't help but laugh at her.

Alex was better than Jonathan, not that Jonathan wasn't good, but Alex is as good as me. Problem is, his legs are longer and his hands are bigger than mine. I laughed hard when he falls, and glared at him when _I_ fall. After some time, I ran away and turned to challenge Paul, who was also like Jonathan so it's easy.

"HEY!" he complained when he fell backwards, yet again.

I snickered and teased, "You're such a prissy."

"Am not!"

"You are!"

He aimed a snowball at me which made me run and unexpectedly crash into someone and fall back.

"Oof! Sorry," I quickly apologized. The boy offered his hand and I turned my head to see Malfoy standing in front of me. I hesitantly took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," he replied nonchalantly but with a hint of co and walked away. I stared at his back, my thoughts lingering back to my encounter with him last night.

"LILY!" Paul shouted.

I cringed at the intensity of his voice. "Sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

"I've been calling your name for about twenty times, you know," he said. "So what happened to you. You look shaken or something."

"Just the cold," I lied smoothly. "I think it's time to spot lunch."

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's call everyone."

I nodded.

We went first to our dormitories to have a warm shower and change into dry robes and winter wardrobes and the six of us went to lunch together, chatting animatedly about our snowball frenzy earlier.

"Zabini have such a bad aim," Alex snickered when we sat down the Gryffindor table.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she suddenly blurted out. "Sorry," she added hastily. "Just call me by my first name, will you? Or my nickname because my first name's quite long and tongue twisting and it has three syllables and my middle name, Isabelle, also has three syllables so and my _last name_ has three syllables, too, and it's quite disgusting." She said that all in one breath that it made us stare at her in awe. "Um, guys?"

"It all came out as gibberish," Katrina pointed out. "All I got is that you want as to call you by your nickname and that your middle name is Isabella and your last name disgusts you. Have I heard it all correct?"

"Actually, my middle name is _Isabelle_ not _Isabella_."

"So your last name disgusts you?" Paul asked hesitantly.

"Um, yes? Why?"

"Is she going crazy?" Jonathan whispered to Alex, hoping that the rest of us won't hear. Unfortunately, we all have.

"Hey!" Des yelled. "I'm not insane or anything... I just don't like... them." Kat and I knew that _them_ means her parents and Brett.

"Who?" Alex asked bluntly.

"My parents," Des admitted. "And my older brother." Katrina and I stared at her in shock. We both haven't expected her to admit in front of the three boys in here. "So don't call me _Zabini_. I can't wait for the day that my last name will change... So! If any of you called me _that_, I'll hex you... I've got practice, you know. And you three," she pointed at the three boys, "call me 'Des' or 'Dessie' or 'Desiree', okay. You can call me _cute_ too if you'd like." She grinned and we all giggled at her.

"So, Cutie...can you pass the chicken?" Jonathan asked teasingly.

"I take that back. Never call me _Cutie_."

We joined in a fit of laughter again. Never have I ever thought that hanging out with this boys was fun.

And that was the scene when Andrew approached us and seated on his usual spot beside me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Andrew," I said dramatically. "I'd like you to meet, CUTIE!" I pointed at Desiree who was hiding her face in her hands out of embarrassment. He raised a skeptical eyebrow and added, "That, my dear, is her new name!" We all laughed again, and Andrew joined in this time.

"I'm thinking that since I now have a stupid nickname, all of you should, too!" Des protested.

"I think that's a good idea!" I agreed. "Because I already have some stupid - and cute - nicknames, I think all of you should, too."

"What are your nicknames?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Let's see," I said, pretending to think. "Lils, Lilsies, Lily-bean, Flower, Lily-Flower and... I think that's it"

"You're forgetting 'Red'," Andrew added with a snicker. "Or I guess _Fiery_ would be much accurate."

"And you're Blondie." I teased and he blushed slightly while the rest of them laughed.

"But she's a Blondie, too!" he protested, pointing at Katrina accusingly. Kat rolled her eyes.

"That's already your nickname. I need to have a _better_ one," she said.

"You're _Bubbly_," Des giggled.

"It's cute!" Katrina giggled happily.

"So Des is Cutie, Kat is Bubbly, Andrew's Blondie and I'm...Fiery. So, how about the other boys?" I said, looking at the three boys with a mischievous glint in my eyes. The three boys exchanged looks and hastily got up and ran to the other side of the table.

"Cowards," I muttered. Just then, Hugo, Max and Nate approached our table and sat at the vacated seats of the boys.

"Hey guys," Nate greeted. "How's class?"

"We had one class this morning but technically, we haven't had any class at all," Kat said.

"Why?" Max queried.

"It's History! What do you expect?" Kat squealed.

"What?" Max asked incredulously. "You won't pass your exams if you don't listen to his lessons, let alone taking notes. And I thought you were the responsible one on you three," she said, pointing her index finger at Kat.

"Maybe, but I'm not the smart one. That job's for Lily."

"Just because I'm quite smart in other subjects doesn't mean I have to pay attention to History. And Herbology, because Kat have always been the smart one there."

"It's because you're lazy," Des pointed out with a snicker.

"And you're lazier," I said bluntly.

"And I'm lesbian!" Kat chimed in. We all looked at her incredulously. "Kidding! I was hoping to stop your bickering."

"Congratulations then," I said.

"So," Des said. Since this _three_ are here, I think we should give them nicknames!"

"YES!" we agreed while Nate, Hugo and Max looked at each other in utter confusion.

"Hugo's a PRISSY!" I exclaimed.

"Nate's a SISSY!" Des said.

"And Max's a GOODY-TWO-SHOES... or GOODY-GOODY!" Kat added.

The three of us and Andrew laughed. "You three are such kiddos," Andrew snickered.

"That, and we're fun!" I said.

"Um, guys? What are you four talking about?" Hugo asked. "Are you still sane enough, Drew, to answer the question?"

"Well, we're making up some nicknames before you three came up," he explained.

"Oh. So what's you're nicknames?" Max asked.

We exchanged looks and blurted our nicknames at the same time.

"I'm Cutie!"

"I'm Bubbly!"

"I'm Fiery!"

"Blondie."

"What?" Nate asked? "I haven't caught any of that."

"I am _Cutie_, my dear brother, and Kat here is _Bubbly_. Lily is, without a doubt, _Fiery_. And pretty boy Andrew here is _Blondie_." Des said with a grin.

"And," I added with a grin, "you three are Prissy, Sassy and Goody-goody!"

"I said _Sissy _not _Sassy_," Des said but giggling all the same.

"Whose ridiculous idea is this?" Nate asked.

"It started with Des," Kat answered.

"I guess I'm not surprise," Nate muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Des heard him.

"Hey! You're supposed to support my advocacy for bloody NICKNAMES!"

"Like you said, they're _bloody nicknames_," Hugo pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you two aren't fun. It's fun right, Max?" Des asked with a hopeful look.

"Sure. It's fun but still _ridiculous_," Max said. "But I don't like Goody-goody!"

"But that's what you are," I pointed out.

"No, I'm not!" she protested.

"You are," I quickly retaliated. "Because I remember perfectly well how you scolded us when we told you we weren't listening to Binns' class."

"But I'm just -"

"Oh," I quickly interrupted before she could finish her protest, "I remember perfectly well last first of September that you knew _my dad _and_ Hugo's parents_ because you read a_ book_. I know that everyone in the wizarding world knows them, especially my dad, but you came from the muggle world so it should have been news to you, but it wasn't."

"Okay, maybe I'm a bit goody-goody," she admitted sheepishly. "At least I'm not _Prissy _or _Sissy,"_ she added with a laugh.

"Hey!" both boys protested.

"Well, at least we aren't Blondie," Hugo said, grinning on Andrew's direction.

"Shut up," Andrew said with a hint of a blush.

"Aw. Blondie's blushing!" Nate teased.

"At least I'm a _boy_ with _blond _hair. You two are _girls_." That made as all laugh except Hugo and Nate, who scowled playfully in Andrew's direction.

"I knew there's a reason I don't like _older_ boys. They aren't funny anymore," Hugo said.

"He's only two years older than you," I pointed out. "And I remember perfectly well that you _love_ hanging out with Al, who is the same age as Andrew is."

He shrugged. "He's Al. That makes a lot of difference."

"What is?" Andrew asked with one raised eyebrow.

"He's not as mature as you. And technically, that makes you older than him."

I snorted. "Wake up Hugo. Because your describing _James_ perfectly since he was _eleven_, except that he's more perverted now at fifteen. Al's more mature than him."

"Er, right. I have nothing else to say."

"That might do good on you," I pointed out with a laugh as Hugo's ears turned bright red.

"Shut up."

"Ooooh, you're ears' on fire!"

"Yeah, and you're head is, too," Hugo huffed.

"Haven't you noticed that you're a tomato head, too? And your hair is _redder_ than mine. This is called _auburn_."

"What difference does it make if you call it in a different name?"

"Huh. What are you babbling about?" I asked.

"Nothing."

We continued about our petty arguments and shared a lot of laughs with each other, feeling ecstatic about seeing and hanging out with our friends again.

"I thought you two weren't in good terms before the holidays?" Andrew asked, looking back and fourth between Max and Nate.

"Yeah," Kat agreed. "I remember perfectly that Max's words were like '_I'm going to hex your sorry arse into tiny pieces Nathaniel Zabini!'"_

"Y-Yeah, well-" Max stammered.

"I gave her a peace offering gift last Christmas," Nate quickly added because Max doesn't seem to be able to finish her sentence. "A journal."

"Typical. I wouldn't be surprised if she already filled it with notes during the holidays," Des said bluntly.

"I did not!" Max protested.

"Okay, okay. Chill," Des quickly reprimanded. She quickly changed the subject. "So, do you have any class in the afternoon?"

Hugo nodded. "Yeah. But we won't have Transfiguration until two."

"Good. Because since we really aren't eating much hear, I guess the kitchens is better. And I think it's about time to bring Andrew there. We can eat much more food and desserts!" I suggested with a hopeful glint in my hazel eyes.

"I'm up!"

"Count me in!"

"Come on!"

"Where's the kitchen?" Andrew asked uncertainly. "You're first years and you already know where it is. _I_, a third year, on the other hand have no idea where it is.

"Well, I told them where it is because my brother told me where it is even before I step foot at Hogwarts. And because you're my friend, I give you the privilege to know where it is."

"You say that as if you own it."

I shrugged. "Do you want to come or not."

"I'm coming of course. Now where is this kitchen because I don't have classes for an hour and you six have starved me ravenous."

* * *

><p>The seven of us barged into the kitchen, asking house elves for every food we could think of and every dessert we crave for. We've been there for half an hour, laughing and chatting and throwing foods at each other. We ate and laugh to our hearts content. Even the Andrew, who have always been too hygienic and clean for a teenage boy, had joined the food fight and got his robes and hair dirtied in the process. It didn't matter, though, because one flick of his wand and all the mess was cleaned up, thanks to his apt in Charms. I haven't realized that I've missed my friends a lot until that moment, even though two weeks wasn't such a long time. I know that in just a span of a few months, my friends are already my second family and Hogwarts really is now my second home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Please review. Thanks for reading. :)<em>


	13. White and Pink

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - WHITE AND PINK

January came out to be the month of snow ball fights. Hogwarts was covered in a blanket of white. Many students, especially first years, were playing with the snow, mostly during weekends. And at the last weekend of January, we found our snow ball fight cancelled because of the Slytherins coming on the grounds first. I would've loved to throw a snowball at them, especially Selwyn, but my six friends are holding me back.

"Why can't we play here?" I asked them irritably. "They don't own the bloody place! They would think that they own _this_ place if no one else would try and make their own space!"

"Lils, do you want to get into trouble?" Kat asked softly. "I know that you might end up hexing them."

I laughed humorlessly. "Honestly, I can take them down with just snowballs! I don't need to use my wand!"

"She's got a point," Hugo said. "Honestly, this girl's got a bloody good aim! Are you even sure you're a girl?" He grinned and they all laughed.

"Hugo," I said, feigning a sweet smile at him. "Do you honestly want me to throw a snowball in your face? Oh, and by the way, I am a _girl_. Just because you've been beaten by a girl a million times doesn't mean she's not really a girl."

He blushed, not because of the cold, but because he knew I was right. "You don't beat me in everything."

"Oh, right! I forgot you always beat me in _wizard's chess_ - a game were two people _sit_ and play their _minds_ off. Yeah, that's definitely you. And I, unlike you, prefer the outdoors!"

We all laughed as Hugo blushed harder.

"So can I hit _them _now?" I whined as the laughter died down.

"Nope. You can't now. See, their big brothers have just arrived," Nate said.

"And our _supposedly_ big brother has arrived, too," Des said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we should go. We all know that Gryffindors plus Slytherins equals hell broken loose," Max pointed out.

I sighed and finally gave in.

"Come on guys. Before they see us," Andrew muttered.

We went towards the other end of the grounds - the crowded part - and made our way towards the beech tree by the lake we have used to calling _our spot_ and suddenly, an idea formed into my mind.

"Guys!" I exclaimed. "We could _ice skate_ here!" I pointed my index finger towards the frozen Black Lake, my eyes filled with excitement. My dad used to take me to ice skating rinks in muggle London or sometimes towards the lake near Grimmauld Place when it freezes during the winter when I was a kid. James and Al have given up skating because no matter how hard they tried, they always fall back on their bottoms.

Their eyes were all lit with excitement, except Maxine, who was looking at me with creased eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"We can't skate in boots," she pointed out. I already figured that one out.

"Don't worry, that's why we're friends with Andrew here," I said and looked at Andrew. "So Blondie, can you transfigure our boots into ice skating shoes?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Sure. I always there's a reason I'm good at Transfiguration," he said smugly. His attitudes are changing because of our bad influence in him. Maybe _my_ bad influence in him. I can't remember him brag about something before.

"Blimey, Andrew! And I thought you weren't a prat," I muttered.

"I'm not a prat!" he protested. "I can't help it if I'm good at Transfiguration!"

"Okay?" I said skeptically. "Can you transfigure our boots now?"

He sighed and pulled out his wand. One by one, he transfigured our boots into perfect skates but didn't transfigure his yet.

"Wait there," he commanded. "I'll check if the ice is thick enough yet." We watched him as he sauntered on the icy lake and went back. When he reached the safety of the snow-covered grounds, he pointed his wand at the lake and muttered a spell. There was a disturbance on the lake when he uttered the spell. He then transfigured his own shoes, standing perfectly well on the blades of his skates. "So, who's up for a skate?"

"Me!" Desiree, Katrina, Maxine and I said at the same time and sprinted towards the icy lake - which I thought of now as a skating rink. Andrew followed suit but Hugo and Nate were struggling to walk using their skates and were holding the tree trunk for support.

"Hang on there, Hugo and Nate," Andrew said and went back to them. He offered each of them a hand and supported them. It looked so easy for him and his height was never more apparent than this moment. He's tall, and I know he'll still grow up more. He's only thirteen, so he will. "Just stuck those blades in the snow for now so you wouldn't topple over."

The boys followed his instructions and started walking towards the lake. Not soon did they reached the ice have they toppled over their arses. We laughed at them. Desiree and Katrina didn't really know how to skate but they were able to walk so far without toppling over. Meanwhile, Maxine being a muggleborn knows how to do it perfectly well and I, being brought there by my dad as a little girl have mastered it ever since.

"Come one Hugs," I said softly. He has always been my favorite cousin and as much as I love to tease him now, I have mercy. I walked over him and took his gloved hand and pulled him from the ice. He held onto me for support so he wouldn't fall over again while Nate was doing the same with Andrew. "Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I'll teach you," I offered. "Do you want?"

"Sure. Thanks Lils!" He smiled gratefully at me and I started teaching him. Meanwhile, Maxine was doing the same with Katrina and Andrew was, too, with the twins. "I'll let go of one hand, alright. Try not to fall over," I instructed. "Now slide your one of your skates alternately."

"Whoa," he muttered, amazed that he wasn't falling over.

"See, it's easy. I'll let go of you now. You try now by your own and I'll guide you if you fall again." He nodded and I let go of his arm. He tried a few steps and then, CRASH!

"Ow!" he gasped. "My bloody arse!"

I pulled him off the ground and showed him how it's done. "Don't be too slow or you'll fall on your arse again."

"Okay."

He tried again, this time a bit faster. After a few seconds, he was laughing hard because of adrenaline. It gives you a rush like Quidditch does, except that it's on the ground. I smiled at my cousin and began skating and twirling by myself. I noticed when I ran into them that the twins already got it and Kat was on the process of slowing down.

After an hour of skating and teaching, all of us were finally able to glide on the frozen lake. After another hour of playing, we reluctantly went back to our respective common rooms to have a hot shower and change for lunch.

* * *

><p>February came out to be one of my most hated month. Almost all the girls around the school were only talking about Valentine's day. What's so special with it? It's not like it's really a day of <em>love<em>, just a day of empty cards. Well maybe, some older students are really in love but the younger one's are the most annoying. And by that, meaning, our other first year roommate.

On the night before Valentine's Day, I was doing an essay for Charms about Levitating Spells and my best friends were doing the same. The common room was crowded with much more _girls_ chatting excitedly about the next day. They were squealing and giggling like mad! Kat was talking a bit rubbish about how Valentines was all about love and romance, but at least she wasn't squealing like a banshee. Des doesn't like it as much as I do. For all she cared about, if someone give her anything, it better be anything edible like chocolates or she'll ignore it. She was, I daresay, the most beautiful girl in our year. Some boys in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have obviously taken fancy on her and she wouldn't notice. I wouldn't tell her though, because I wanted to keep all my limbs in place.

That night was horrible. I couldn't focus on my essay because of Denise and Jasmine decided to talk - or rather _squeal_ - about tomorrow. They sure were hoping to receive cards from someone.

"Oh, Jazz! Do you think Jonathan likes me? Because I really like him! He's so cute!" Denise squealed. "Should I give him a card?"

Jasmine shrugged. "It's up to you. But I really like Hugo Weasley! You know, Lily's cousin on Ravenclaw," she said dreamily. I looked curiously at the mention of my name and decided to intervene.

"You know Jasmine, I don't think Hugo will like that. He'll just get awkward around everyone. But I could tell him you fancy him if you'd like," I offered, daring her to say yes. Which she did.

"Is it okay for you to tell him?" she asked excitedly. "Could you introduce me to him?" Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Katrina glare at Jasmine's direction. Does she like Hugo, too? How odd.

"Yes. And no. I could tell him you like him but you can talk to him by yourself. But I'll warn you. Hugo is so tactless and insensitive. I guess he'll run around the castle, screaming if you told him." I tried my best not to laugh at the look of horror on Jasmine's face. It was priceless. I saw Desiree and Katrina doing the same.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "I guess he wasn't worth my card! I guess I'll go after Zabini. Maybe he likes me."

"Oh no, definitely not," Desiree interjected, rolling her eyes. "We're going to hang out tomorrow. Valentines is just any other day, so we hang out with our friends. And besides, he wouldn't like anyone yet because we're _eleven_."

"Right!" Kat said. "Let's hang out tomorrow with Nate and Hugo and Maxine."

"Agreed!" I assented.

"Is Andrew going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Desiree asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. He said he wasn't going tomorrow because it's going to be a horrible day of _happy_ couples."

"Don't forget _snogging_ couples," Des added.

"You're friends with him?" Denise asked curiously. "I have a crush on him, _too_! Don't you think he's so cute?"

The three of us rolled our eyes at her. Why are those two like that?

"Yeah, he's cute," I said sarcastically. "You know what, just pick some random blokes to bother aside from our friends and brothers and cousins."

"Your brother Albus is also handsome," she mused stupidly. "And James Potter is sooooo hot! And so cool!"

"Haven't you heard anything I said?" I asked irritably, all sense of being diplomatic forgotten. "I said steer clear from my _brothers, cousins _and _friends._"

She rolled her eyes. "You can't stop them from liking anyone!" she protested.

I laughed derisively. "Blimey Creevey, do you think James or Al will like an _ickle firstie_ like you? And besides, they have _dates_ on Hogsmeade. Even Al, yes. She's dating Catherine Williams. And James has been with Fallon Fitzgerald for like _six bloody months_. So just don't get mad at me for exploding on you. Just listen to me on this - if you want to have a Valentine, it better not be a Potter or Weasley. Or even a Zabini."

The two girls stared at me in shock while my best friends were trying their hardest not to laugh at the dumb look on our roommates.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jasmine suddenly blurted out. "You just don't know the meaning of Valentines!"

I glared at her. "Valentines means giving petty gifts and chocolates and flowers and cards of a boy to receive a snog from a girl in return! It will only mean something if the persons really _love_ each. And what would an eleven year old know about that? All you know is puppy love! And you _two_ do have a lot of _crushes_."

At that, they had no response. They merely glared at me and stalked off. Which was exactly the reason why I said all those harsh words on them. I may have liked their brothers because Anthony Finnegan is mates with Al and Alexander Creevey is best friends with James but their sisters are simply...annoying and...sensitive.

"Merlin, I thought they'd never leave," Katrina sighed.

"They. Are. Nuts." Desiree stated slowly, emphasizing each word.

"Couldn't agree more," I consented.

"I wonder how we're going to survive tomorrow," Des mused.

I thought for a moment and remembered, "There's a Hogsmeade weekend. Only first and second years would mostly be around, for sure. So I guess we can just...um, any suggestion."

"Hang out?" Kat muttered absentmindedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Where, _exactly_?"

"Um, Des? I need help!"

She shrugged. "A place away from all the squealing girls?"

Kat bit here lip. "Is there such a place in Hogwarts? I mean, there's always the Forbidden Forest."

"It's _forbidden_," I pointed out.

"Library?"

"There would be _girls_ there for sure."

"Owlery?"

"_Girls_ will be sending their letters to their long distance boyfriends. And it smells there."

"Kitchens?"

"The house elves have their own version of Valentines."

"Grounds?"

"It will be surrounded by _them_."

"Quidditch Pitch?"

"It's cold."

"Hospital Wing?"

"Are you going to be _lovesick_ or have a _heartache_ tomorrow?"

"Common room?"

"The common room will be surrounded by the other first and second years! Besides - I got it!" I said excitedly. "But I've never been there before. Oh, it's going to be fun!"

"What are you talking about?" Des asked, confused.

"I won't tell you," I said with an evil grin. "You're gonna have to wait. It's going to be my Valentines gift for you."

"I don't like surprises!" she whined.

"Sure you don't," I agreed. "But Katrina does," I added. "Right Kat?"

"Oh, I do love surprises," she squealed.

"It's settled then," I said one last time before turning back to my Charms essay.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when I woke up, I heard squealing not only on my own dorm but also from the whole girls dormitory.<p>

"How's sending your letter come out?" I heard Jasmine asked Denise eagerly from behind the hangings of my bed.

"I don't know just yet what would be Jonathan's reaction. You?"

"I decided I would just wait for someone to give me a card," she said depressingly. "Apparently no one have. I'll just wait next year."

I snorted. It's a good thing my bed's all covered so they couldn't see me. They continued talking for a while and decided to go down the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as they got out, I saw pulled my bed curtains and saw my best friends doing the same.

"I always thought we have the same mind," Desiree teased and we all laughed. That's when we noticed something pink and red on our desk.

"Ugh," I groaned. I looked at the card and groaned again, seeing who it was from. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"I think mine's so much more worse!" Des complained.

"This is horrible!" Kat exclaimed. We both looked at her in confusion, knowing that she wouldn't put up a fuss if someone give her a card because she doesn't hate Valentines like the two of us.

"Who's it from?" Des asked her.

"David Finch-Fletchley. The clumsy boy I dueled, considering I'm also a bit _klutz_ and he's still clumsier than me."

"Oh, congratulations!" I said sarcastically. "At least the boy has _manners_."

"So who sent that card to you?" she queried.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "McLaggen. Yours?" I asked Des.

"William Harrison. You know, the boy in Ravenclaw who pesters me whenever we sit over there. The reason why I _never_ want to sit there again except if he wasn't there. He even have the nerve!" she whined.

"This is why we hate Valentines. Why couldn't Finnegan or Creevey just receive this cards? They want one so badly!" I complained.

"Yeah," both girls consented.

"I guess we should start hiding now," Des said.

"Ugh, and McLaggen's in Gryffindor! How can I hide from him?" I asked. "Oh! I knew there's a reason Al's my brother! We could use his Invisibility Cloak to hide for a while at breakfast."

And with that, I closed my curtains and got dressed in lightning speed, throwing the first clothes that came in contact with my hands. I kicked my pajamas off and put the clothes on, which turned out to be a red long sleeves and jumper.

"I'm going to the boy's dorms to get Al's cloak!" I yelled at them as I stopped by the door. "Go get changed!"

I ran fast, hoping to avoid McLaggen. At last, I reached the door with a number three on the plaque and ran inside without knocking.

"That's disgusting," I muttered. There were clothes strewn everywhere and all beds are messy except for one. Andrew was sitting down on his neatly made bed and looked up from the book he was reading. "Morning, Andrew!

"Morning, Lils. What are you doing here."

"Al," I said simply. I found Al rummaging for clothes on his closet and groaned. There were clothes all around his bed and I've never seen his things messier than his hair until now. "Why is your place so cluttered, Al?"

He turned, looked at me, and jumped back in surprise. "Merlin, Lils! Why are you here?"

"I need the cloak," I said. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Derek McLaggen. That git gave me a bloody Valentine card! That's why I need the cloak. I need to get safely out of Gryffindor Tower. Or I need to control my temper if I ever see that git! He won't be able to have his body parts in the right places if he got on my nerves."

"What? That prat! I can't wait to tell this to James! And you don't need the cloak anymore. You and you're friends are going to have breakfast with me and James," he said firmly.

I grinned. "I think that's absolutely a better idea. I would've looked too coward for a Gryffindor if I go hiding in for breakfast," I said. "But I might need it after your gone to Hogsmeade," I pointed out.

"You won't need it," Andrew interrupted. "You said last night that we're going to hang out somewhere no one will find us. And if we ever ran into McLaggen...well, I'm afraid I'm not going to attend his funeral." He grinned.

"Right!" I said cheerfully. "But I can't go down without company! I might ran into him and especially because I'm in the _boy_'s dorms."

Andrew stood up and offered, "I'll walk with you. I'm not in my pajamas anymore." He snickered and I saw Al glare playfully at him.

"I knew there's a reason why you shouldn't be friends with Lily," he told him in mock sincerity. "Her attitude's rubbing on you."

"Hey!" I protested.

We laughed and Andrew and I walked down the boys staircase and was met by Des and Kat. Together, the four of us went down the Great Hall for a very pink and eventful breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. Thanks for reading. :)<em>


	14. The Sister I Never Had

CHAPTER FOURTEEN - THE SISTER I NEVER HAD

"Exactly, where are you taking us, Lils?" Des asked impatiently for about the hundredth time.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you just love _surprises_?" I mocked jokingly.

"Yes, I _really_ do love surprises," she retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I decided not to comment. We're almost there, anyway.

We were quiet for a while. Well Desiree and I were. The other five of our friends weren't talking or commenting on our arguments. They just stayed out of harm's way before Des blow them up. Finally, after seven flights of stairs – from the Great Hall to the seventh floor – we're here at our destination. I lead them to a wide stretch of wall with the statue of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance.

I began to pace in front of the wall, thinking of a warm common room where no one else would be able to enter. They looked at me skeptically. "Um, are we going to hang out in a _corridor_?" Maxine asked. I just grinned at her and suddenly, a door materialized in front of us. Their jaw dropped in amazement at the fascinating piece of magic in front of us.

"This, guys," I said happily, "is the Room of Requirement. It's also known as the come-and-go room. Let's go!"

I led them inside what looked like a larger version of the cross between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Common Room. "Now where are the goods?" Nate and Hugo emptied their back packs filled with chocolates and tarts and pies and pumpkin juices and every sweet we've gotten out of the kitchen earlier.

"Whoa Lils, how much do you know about the secrets of this school?" Desiree asked dreamily. I giggled and shrugged. It wasn't everyday that you'll see Desiree Zabini in a dreamy state.

"A little less than everything," I answered her. "I didn't descend from rule-breakers and such for nothing."

"Is your dad a rule-breaker?" Katrina asked curiously.

"Um…yeah, I guess. But the real _rule-breaker_ on my family was my grandfather. I haven't met him but dad talks a lot about his parents to us. Remember, I'm named after his mum and James is named after his dad. And I told you that my granddad and his friends invented the map."

All my friends knew about the map and they kept it to themselves. I don't want groggy old Filch to confiscate it or else, life would definitely be less fun.

"I wonder how they made that map," Maxine mused. "Hogwarts is unplottable. It says so in –"

"Hogwarts a History," we all supplied, knowing that she's probably the only one in our year who have read the boring book. Even Andrew, a bookworm, didn't find it so interesting. Although, I know for a fact that my cousin Rose have read it more than once before.

"Yes," she said absentmindedly. "How can anyone make something like that? Especially, rule-breakers."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Just because someone's a rule-breaker doesn't mean he's not clever," I said defensively.

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly. "But I guess you're a perfect example of a clever rule-breaker."

"Hey! How can you say that I'm _breaking the rules_?"

She shrugged. "You've had a detention once," she reminded me. "And you've always got a real redhead's temper that may just develop in our next years here."

I huffed. It's true that my temper is always in danger of getting loose. Blame both my parents for that. A Weasley for a mum – although she's a Potter now – would sure have a hot-tempered daughter. My dad, on the other hand, was just the same. He loses his temper when his too frustrated and angry. _Scary times._

"At least I'm _clever_," I said haughtily. "Even if I _do_ break rules."

Maxine knew not to argue anymore so she dropped the subject. We started celebrating Valentine's Day in a different fashion than usual. We played various games - and even muggle games - like Exploding Snaps, hide-and-seek, muggle cards, eating contest and food fight.

At the end, Valentine's Day doesn't seem too bad when spent with friends.

* * *

><p>I went at home during Easter with Desiree because her parents said that she couldn't go home. She was happy, though, because her Christmas was awful. They just let her be there because it is <em>Christmas<em> - a time for families - and to give her a _word_. And, because they're finished with their word with her, they won't take her back until summer. Desiree couldn't be any happier.

Her brother would be staying over at Hugo's since they were admittedly best of friends.

We were met at the King's Cross Station by my rather tearful mother.

"Lily!" my mum fussed when Des and I reached them. "I've missed you, honey!"

I blushed, embarrassed. "Mum, I miss you, too," I said sincerely, hugging my mother back. "But please don't embarrass me," I muttered. "My friend is just behind us."

She let go of me and smiled at my best friend. "Hello. I'm Lily's mother," she said to her. "You must be Desiree."

Des smiled in return. "Yeah," she muttered shyly, a tad intimidated. "Thanks for letting me come over, Mrs. Potter._"_

"Of course, dear. Lily never had anyone to stay over. You're welcome anytime," she reassured. "And I sure hope that _Zabini_ wouldn't mind."

"Oh," Des mumbled, her eyes darkening in surprise. "You knew my father?"

Mum nodded. "I knew him at school. Him and his Slytherin buddies. Now let's go meet your dad now Lils, shall we?"

"Okay!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, and just so you know, Teddy was still asleep at home because of work. You'll probably just see him later," she added as an afterthought.

Mum led us over a small crowd consisted of adults and students, black-haired and redheads. She led us over to where Dad, Uncle Ron_, _Rose, James and Albus were chatting animatedly.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms on my father. He caught me easily and lifted me up.

"Hello there, Flower!" he said affectionately, messing up my hair.

"Daddy!" I whined playfully, fixing my hair as he put me down. "Dad, this is the friend I wrote to you about," I said, gesturing to Des.

"Why, hello there Desiree," he said politely to her. "You're welcome at our home anytime." There was a hint of pity in my dad's tone of voice that I remembered he had always been coming over at Uncle Ron's when he was a student, too. His own aunt and uncle hadn't treated him well.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter" she said politely.

* * *

><p>We went home using dad's car - which was enchanted so we could all fit in - and arrived at the hidden Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. I quickly grabbed my best friend's arm and practically dragged her to my room while dad brought up our bags.<p>

"This is my room," I told her jovially, bouncing at the balls of my feet.

She looked around and smiled. "I should've known your room would be like this," she said admiringly and looked at the pictures framed on the wall. She gasped at one in particular. "I never thought that you actually have a photo of the seven of us!"

I grinned. "Of course, I do," I said smugly. "I have my ways, you know."

"Yeah," she said, rolling her eyes. "You and your mischievous ways."

"At least I've got a photo of us," I said, crossing my arms playfully. "Do you want to see your room? Do you want to have a house tour? Do you want to eat? Do you want to meet my other brother? Do you want to -"

"Lils!" she said exasperatedly. "Breathed. How can you babble that much?"

She smiled sheepishly. "So, um," she stuttered_. _"I'll show you to your room."

She nodded.

I led her to the room directly in front of mine. Mum fixed it when I was gone. The room has always been unoccupied but I insisted mum that she use that room so that she'll be nearer to mine and far away from the havoc made by my brothers above_._

She examined the room with excited eyes and smiled at me appreciatively. "Thanks, Lils," she said sincerely. I knew that she wasn't only thanking me for the fact that she has a nice room but also because I invited her here and saved her from the prospect of being alone at Hogwarts during Easter.

"No problem," I said. "Now, let's meet Teddy first."

"Who's Teddy?" she asked curiously, following me outside.

"My third brother," I said with a shrug. "The one I told you and Kat about. You know...he's my dad's godson. He's parents died when he was just a few months old."

"Oh," she said. "Right." She looked sympathetic at the prospect of someone losing his parents at that age, so I patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he always had us," I told her. "And he's just not my dad's godson. He's my brother. Just like_ you_. You're not just my best friend Des. You're also my sister."

She smiled gratefully at me. "Thanks Lils," she said. "You haven't known me for long, and yet, you're always there. What would I do without you?"

"You're going to play Exploding Snaps by yourself at Hogwarts," I answered teasingly.

We arrived at the topmost floor and I opened the door to the left without bothering to knock. Lying on the red and gold bed was Teddy. He wore his usual bright blue hair. He was still snoring and fast asleep.

I grinned mischievously at Des and gestured for her to be quiet. Then I approached Teddy's bed and started tickling his dangling feet. He jerked awake after only a few prods and blinked sleepily. I giggled at him and my best friend watched us in amusement.

"Uh...Who are you?" he mumbled incoherently, looking at me.

I grinned. "I'm James," I said sarcastically. "Wake up, Ted. It's me. Lily."

"Lily?" he said rubbing his eyes. "LILY!"

I laughed as he shot out of bed and pulled me into a bear hug. "I'm glad you wake up," I giggled. "Hey, Teddy, I have a visitor. And she's just a few feet from us."

He turned to look at Des who was grinning at us. "Hi," she told him. "I'm Desiree Zabini."

My big brother put me down and walked over to her with a sheepish grin. "Hello, Dessie. You don't mind me calling you Dessie, right? I'm Teddy Lupin." He held out his big hand to her and she shook it with her small ones.

She was looking curiously up at him, gazing at his blue locks. "Why is your hair dyed blue?" she asked audaciously.

"Er, I can change my appearance at will," he said. "I'm a Metamorphmagus."

Her eyes widened in awe. "Whoa...really?" she mumbled.

"Yeah," he said with a smile and changed his blue eyes into beetle black ones. She looked at it in sheer amusement. "See?"

"That is incredible!" she gasped. "Then why did you chose _bright_ blue as a hair?" she asked again brazenly.

Before he could answer, I cut him out. "Because he's a lunatic," I teased and my best friend and I laughed.

"Hey!"

"See you later, Ted!" I yelled, dragging Des with me out of the room and slamming it closed behind me, both of us still laughing.

"I like your _other_ brother!" Des said enthusiastically.

"Everyone does," I giggled. "Now, house tour. This is my parents' room." I gestured at the only room on that floor and led her downstairs to the third floor.

"This are the other guest rooms, bathrooms and this is James' room," I said, pointing on the said rooms.

James stuck his head out of his room and grinned. "Hey Des," he told my best friend and ignored my glare. "So how do you -"

"And that's our cue to leave," I cut him off and stuck my tongue out childishly at him.

We landed on the second floor and Al just got out of his room. "Hi," he said to us.

"Hey Al," I said.

"I thought I heard some noise above," he muttered with a pointed look.

I shrugged. "That would be me teasing Teddy or me interrupting James' speech."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's good to burst his bubble for a while," he said. "I guess I'll leave you two. It looks like your giving Des a house tour."

"Yeah," she said.

So, I continued with the rest of the tour and she noticed for the first time, when she entered one of the bathrooms near the drawing room, that the designs in the house were of snakes instead of lions.

"Why is that?" she asked.

I sighed. "This is the House of Black," I told her. "They were a family of pureblood Slytherins but the name died out some decades before. The name died out when my dad's godfather Sirius, the last Black heir, was killed. He left the house to my dad."

"But you said they're _Slytherins_," she pointed out. "Why was he your dad's godfather?"

"That's because Sirius Black wasn't a Slytherin. He's a _Gryffindor_. And he was one of the Marauders I told you about who made the map."

She frowned. "I think the name_ Sirius_ rings a bell," she muttered.

"Oh, it's James middle name," I told her.

"Right," she mumbled. "I thought it was familiar. He's named after...uh, pranksters?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "And he's born with mischief, too."

"Are there any _Black_ blood left?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes," I answered. "Teddy and his grandmother Andromeda. His grandma was a Black before she married. And the _Malfoys_ are also Black heirs."

"Really?" she said incredulously. "But your house is really great. Just the _serpents_ intrigued me."

"So, come on?"

She nodded. And we went on the rest of the tour until it was time for lunch.

* * *

><p>The next day went by in a rush of fun. I brought my best friend over to the Burrow where my Hugo and Nate were at the time and we played a game of Quidditch with my brothers. And even Des had lost some of her fears of the game with the encouragement of her twin.<p>

I noted that she was a really good flyer and could be a potential player, too, if pushed further.

We had a very good lunch that day, courtesy of my grandma Molly's expertise. Even Des admitted that it was almost as good as Hogwarts' food.

My best friend was extremely fascinated by Teddy. She kept demanding him - childishly - to change his appearances and he always obliged enthusiastically. He found out that her family - except her twin - were Slytherins and also became compassionate and pitiful towards her. He found her overtly amusing, nevertheless.

Two days after that, I went into buying a gift for Al, since his birthday was on Friday. We were going to celebrate it at The Burrow, and our cousins were coming over.

So, I went to Diagon Alley with mum and Des to buy him a present. I decided to give him a book this time - a copy of Quidditch Through Ages. He was, after all, a really good chaser and the book might interest him.

We went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor after that.

"What do you girls want?" mum asked.

"Chocolate," I said at once.

"Des?" mum asked her.

"Uh...vanilla," she said shyly. She was still overwhelmed that my parents were really kind to her. I would also be, if I were on her shoes.

Mum went to get the ice creams while Des and I waited by the seats.

"You have a really nice family," Des said with a sad smile.

I smiled sympathetically at her and touched her hand. "Yes. And you're part of _that_ nice family of mine already," I told her wholeheartedly. "But I'm sure you miss your family. They'll get over it soon, I promise. And I know that even though your parents aren't there for you, I know Nate always would. And Katrina, Andrew and I and Maxine and Hugo, too. You'll always have us."

"I know you are," she said desolately. "I just wanted things to go back to normal between my family. Brett used to do things with us, but he just wasn't the same after he went to Hogwarts. And my parents always thought us about pureblood rubbish and their antics. One day, I really hope that I could knock some sense into them."

She may have come from a Slytherin family, but she's truly a Gryffindor. She's brave. She would be able to go through this. She's tougher than she let anyone else see, but I'm her best friend and even for a short time, I could see it.

"You know, one day I'll help you knock some sense to your brother," I told her. "But let's just eat our ice creams for now."

She grinned and nodded. Just then, mum came back and handed us our sherberts and nibbled them happily.

It was always good to have some friend.

* * *

><p>Albus' birthday was utterly fun. Grandma Molly and mum baked him a rather larger version of a quaffle which was enchanted by Freddie - who have always used magic at home ever since became seventeen. The moment the quaffle was sliced, fireworks emitted from it, leaving in the air an distorted and exaggerated imitation of Al's face singing an off-tone version of 'Happy Birthday' and the words <em>Happy Birthday Messy-head! <em>written twinkling above for us to see_.  
><em>

We all laughed and even the Zabinis, who did not know much about the Potters and Weasleys except me and Hugo, had a lot of fun.

We introduced them to all the other Weasley cousins who were all there - Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne and Rose. I introduced Nate to my brothers, who took immediate liking to the Ravenclaw boy just as they had with his Gryffindor twin.

Nate was in awe with our three veela cousins - even with _Louis_. His eyes would droop in a dazed stupor every time he laid eyes on them. He was unaware that Hugo was taking pictures of him ogling at them but one in particular was downright hilarious.

"L-Lils, D-Des," Hugo choked out through cries of laughter, his camera dangling on his neck, a photo on hi hand. He was absolutely red in the face and his eyes were tearing out of excessive fit of laughs. "L-Look at this!"

We quickly ran over him and looked what caused his sudden outbursts. "What is it?" I asked him.

He handed us the photo and soon, both of us were crying in peals of laughter, too. There, in the picture, was Nate looking dreamily over a disgruntled Louis, who was eyeing him with fear and disgust.

"T-That is s-so funny!" Des choked out. When our laughter died down - or become _milder_ - Des told us, "Can you give me a copy of it at school?"

"Me too!" I piped out with a devilish grin.

Hugo nodded enthusiastically. "Will do," he replied. "And don't tell him about it. He still look a bit dazed, though."

We turned to look at the direction of Nate, who was now ogling at an oblivious Victoire and Teddy was looking at the kid with a fascinated look.

The rest of the night have been equally fun. Fred and Uncle George released a variety of products - mainly fireworks - for the evening. And Fred, as an added bonus, transfigured the birthday celebrant, into a bunny, which earned a laugh from the others. Even mum and dad didn't much mind, but grandma demanded Freddie to turn him back, telling him that he was so much like his father. Fred replied that they needed an Easter Bunny for the Sunday and Albus was just the perfect one.

Al was laughing the moment he was transfigured back. It was good that he didn't have the redhead hair and temper that would've earned a different reaction if it were any of us.

Soon, we all went home in a high, all having a good day especially my big brother who have just turned fourteen.

At Sunday morning, we went back to Hogwarts using the Floo Network, our bags packed with sweets and desserts made by mum. My brothers went first, then Des and then me.

The moment I landed on the fire, Des hugged me tightly and I felt the tears - tears of joy - flowing down her eyes. "Thank you Lily," she said for about the hundredth time that week.

"No problem Des," I said as always and hugged my friend back. "You're my best friend, and as far as I'm concerned, you're the sister I never had." It was mature to say for a twelve year old, but I mean it. She _is_ and will_ always_ be a sister to me. The bond between us was different from Kat's or Andrew's. It's growing into a relationship much more than friendship as the time passed.

Little did we know that we landed in Headmistress McGonagall's office and she was watching as with a uncharacteristically soft expression and a gentle smile so alien on her usually stern-looking face. And behind the Headmistress' chair, two portraits were watching us - Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. The former's eyes were twinkling while the latter was in shock. In his mind, he saw the little Lily Evans he have always loved the. The only difference were the eyes.

I caught his eye for a moment and we both said our thanks and goodbyes to the Headmistress.

Together, me and my best friend walked back the common room, feeling more bonded than any of our friends now more than ever.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews!=]<em>

_And thanks to those nine people who have put my story on their favorites list. :]  
><em>

_Yay! Nine is my favorite number! :D  
><em>

_Anyway, after the next chapter, hopefully, I'm going to start with their fifth year. =)_

_As usual...  
><em>

_Thanks for reading! Please review! :)  
><em>


	15. It's Not By Fate, It's Our Choices

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - IT'S NOT BY _FATE_. IT'S OUR CHOICES.

April ended up fast, what with having all friends to keep you entertained and having fun. After the Easter holidays, Des and I were almost inseparable because of the new bond that formed between the two of us. Kat usually hang out with Andrew, having no problem with the older boy, or Maxine, who helps her sometimes with studies.

Our second to the last month at Hogwarts was the most horrible, so far, as the other students constantly complain about. Teachers loaded us with piles of homework, essays, practicals and notes that most of the students almost explode.

I wasn't, though. Yes, it was all very tiring, but I always managed to scrape good, if not outstanding, grades. I always found our subjects easy, except for the infamous History of Magic and possibly Herbology and Astronomy. I've always been apt at Potions, DADA and Transfiguration and have been improving in Charms with either of my brothers or Andrew's help.

So, after tiring studies for History, I would help Katrina in doing her studies. She's having problems with her two most hated subject - aside from History, that is -, Transfiguration and Potions. And I was always happy to be of service and lend a hand.

Des, just like me, doesn't need that much help as she seemed to be also a naturally intelligent student who doesn't need much studying. In fact, the subjects she doesn't like most were the same subjects I hated. There was a difference in our liking, though, because she's easily a lot more excellent in Charms and just improving in Transfiguration as much as I was a lot more excellent in Transfiguration and improving in Charms.

The two of us are very much similar, yet with a few differences all the same.

* * *

><p>In our last month at Hogwarts, Des was easily getting more and more depressed, and I noted that her twin was, too. Only I (and possibly Hugo or Maxine) noticed, though. It was ever since after they received certain letters one week before our exam. Even though I've asked Des many times, she wouldn't budge and tell me. Her smiles and laughs were strained and didn't reached her eyes.<p>

During the Sunday before our exams week, she _opened_ a book to 'study' but I noticed that her eyes weren't moving and just staring at one place. Something's bothering her but I didn't open up because I might just add to the pressure she's in and distract her for the exams. I would do it afterwards.

Our exams, I'd dare say it, were far too easy for me. I easily remembered all the charms and spells I've learned in the past months, the proper wand movements, the potion ingredients and steps. Even I knew I did quite well in Herbology and Astronomy, having been answered quite surely the questions about the Devil's Snare and giving almost all the moons of Jupiter.

After exams, almost everyone aside from the OWL and NEWT students were celebrating outside. I couldn't say the same with my ebony-haired friend.

So, I've decided to drag her to the empty common room while students were celebrating outside on Friday after our last exam - DADA - was finished. She looked confused but didn't protest as I seem to be having my _redhead_ moment.

"What's wrong with you, Des?" I asked, giving her a scrutinizing look. "You've been so distant this past few weeks."

She avoided my eyes and instead, seemed to find her shoes interesting. "You're just imagining things, Lily," she lied, her voice wavering.

"No I'm not," I insisted tenaciously. "It wouldn't help you if you keep it to yourself, whatever it is."

She sighed. "I guess I should have told you," she mumbled, finally looking up at me. "Okay."

The two of us sat down on our favorite armchairs and she breathed heavily before talking.

"It's just, we only have less than two months left at Hogwarts. And I don't know how to endure _home_. If I can still call it home. It's just...time is going too fast for my liking. I'm not yet ready to leave."

I looked at her sympathetically. "You came home last Christmas, right?" I pointed out softly.

She nodded. "Yeah, and they didn't even acknowledge my presence. Just threw me a gift and then - _nothing_. Who would want a gift from parents who pretends you don't exist?" Her eyes glistened with tears but she didn't bother remove it. "And Brett was really, _really_ helpful," she added sarcastically.

"What is it if you're in Gryffindor?" I asked her with a hint of indignity. "What would it do to them? And why does it matter what your house is, anyway? Shouldn't everyone be sorted by either their potentials and their choices?"

"Yeah," she said bitterly, wiping the tears in her eyes from her pretty face. "But really, do you remember me telling you that I was really a _Slytherin?_ On our very first feast?"

"Of course," I replied, recalling that night. "You told me that you asked the hat not to put you in Slytherin." I bit my lip and added, "I was almost put in Slytherin, too."

She stared at me for a moment, baffled. "You're almost put in..._Slytherin_?"

"Yes," I admitted. "But I don't want to be. So I landed myself here, like you. So, what about you?"

"Um, yes so, you know our parents weren't so much as mad at Nate as they were at me for landing himself in _Ravenclaw_," she said. "But, Gryffindors are..._muggle-loving_, as they said it always when we were kids. So saying that they were _disappointed_ with me is an understatement. And..." she trailed off, taking a deep breath before saying, "they're mad at me for associating myself with a Potter. And, they got mad at Nate for finding out that his best mate was a _Weasley_. Your family was full of 'blood-traitors', as my dad said it."

I was going redder and redder as she said it - with fury. "That's RUBBISH!" I finally exploded and I saw Des wince. "How can they believer such...such utter nonsense! I'm sorry if I tell that your parents are really, really thickheaded!"

"I know, Lils. I know," she sighed. "That's why I don't want to go home. That's why I'm upset that time's getting shorter and I'm going home."

"You know, you could always Floo me at Grimmauld Place so that you wouldn't have to deal with them."

"I-I can't," she choked.

I pondered this statement. How could she not? What might've caused this. Then it hit me. It must've something to do with...

"Who sent you the letter about two weeks ago? Was it your dad?"

"How did you- ?" she stuttered

"It just clicked," I said. "So, it's from your dad. What does it say?"

"He found out that I went to the Potters, and Nate to the Weasleys during break. The two of us will be grounded in the house for the rest of summer until it was time to get back to Hogwarts. We can't use our owls and send you letters, and we can't go outside our room,_ unless we're going to eat_. They're going to lock us in there the whole summer."

My eyes widened in a mixture of shock, disbelief, anger and surprise. I opened my mouth many times, trying to form words but ended up closing it again, looking like a gaping goldfish. Finally, when I retained my senses, I said, or rather, yelled, "WHAT!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and continued. "Have they lost their marbles? They can't do this to you! To Nate!"

"Actually, they can. And I don't want to fight them," she sighed defeatedly. "I don't want to cause them to hate me more than they already do. And I'm sure Nate feels the same."

"I'll do something about this," I said determinedly.

She shook her head. "No, please don't Lily. I can handle myself. Don't worry."

"But...even _letters_?" I said in disbelief. "I'll find a way to_ communicate_ to you. Or even_ talk_."

"Lily I -"

"No, Des. I promise, I will find a way. It's my decision, anyway."

She sighed in defeat. "Thanks, Lils. I appreciate your effort. I just don't know how you can find a way to communicate with me if letters aren't allowed."

"Oh, I will," I said determinedly. "I swear to Merlin, I will."

And so, after one week, I did. I've been spending hours in the library, which was odd because our exams just finished and I'm the only first year in sight there. Madam Warden, was giving me suspicious looks every time but I perfectly ignored her. At last, on Friday afternoon, I came up with a charm that would allow us to communicate.

It wasn't that simple. It was supposed to be OWL level but I managed it after a few tries anyway. I was on my dorm when I did it and ran as fast as my short legs would allow to the beech tree where I know that my friends were.

"DES!" I yelled to her as soon as I reached them, panting hard. ".It." I grinned blissfully at her and her eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked in confusion.

"We'll tell you later," I assured her. "Come on!"

I grabbed my friends arms and pulled them up. I dragged them to the dorm in top speed that you wouldn't know I possess because of my shortness. Des and Kat were barely able to keep up and were clutching their stitches the moment we reached our dorm.

"You-don't-have-to-do-that!" Kat gasped in every breath.

When their heart rates sped down, they looked at me expectantly. "So, what is it?" Des asked, hope filling her eyes.

I beamed radiantly and picked up two notebooks. I handed Des the other. "It's a two way notebook...or diary, you know," I explained. "You'll see what I write there and I'll see yours. We'll be able to send notes back and forth. I would've done it with a mirror but that one's far more complex." And then, I turned to Kat. "I would've done three but it's really complicated to do with just two," I told her apologetically. "But I can come over you so you'd be able to write her, too."

"Why does she need to have that in the first place?" she asked confusedly.

Des sighed. "My parents are going to lock us up in the house during summer. Nate and I, that is. And I can't use my owl to send you letters. And owls wouldn't be able to pass the house without inspection. So, we're stuck."

Kat gaped at her for a good minute before managing to find her voice. "But - how could they do that?" she asked in disbelief. "Don't they care for you?"

"They think it's best for us. I'm befriending a Potter, Nate's best friend's a Weasley. My parents thought it's best for us to stay away from them. And I wouldn't argue with him. Not now. I don't want to completely lose their trust."

"Oh, Dessie," Kat cried and pulled Des into a tight embrace. "I didn't know your life's that miserable. I wish I could help."

"You already did," Des murmured. "By being one of my best friends."

When they pulled apart, Kat queried, "Do you know if it works?"

I nodded eagerly. "I tested it earlier. My first five attempts failed. But, it's working now. Try writing to it. And don't tell me what you wrote. I'll tell you what it is, to see if it's right."

Des obliged and grabbed her quill and ink. She scribbled on the notebook and suddenly, the words _Thank You_ appeared in mine in Des' curvy script.

"You're welcome, my friend!" I laughed. "Consider it as my early birthday gift to you!"

* * *

><p>On the morning of the thirtieth of June, Kat and I crept out of the room to meet up with Andrew. We've decided to what we're going to do for the twin's birthday today and we're setting it into action. First, we met with our conspirators from Ravenclaw, Maxine and Hugo, and went to nick some - or a <em>lot<em> - of food in the kitchens with the aid of the Marauder's Map so as not to get caught by Filch or his nosy cat.

We dumped half of them in our common room and Max and Hugo hid the rest. We're setting up everything later in the afternoon.

So, early in the morning, the lot of us acted as though nothing happened - or about to happen - and handed our two friends our gifts. Though I said four days back that the _diary_ was my gift to her, I still gave Des another one. It gave her a locket that, when opened, would show a picture of her, Katrina and I laughing inside a bubble like something - like muggle TV or hologram. I managed to do another pair of two way notebook and gave it to Nate. The other one was with Hugo.

And so, we spent an uneventful breakfast, chatting with friends and roaming around the castle. After lunch, Hugo and I both excused ourselves, telling our best friends that we've got something to do as cousins. We raised up to our common rooms, and grabbed the goods. I waited for him outside the common room. After a few minutes, he arrived and we went down the castle, towards the grounds, on the beech tree by the lake - our spot.

We set everything up and a few minutes after we're done, the rest of our friends arrived. Andrew wasn't there, though, because he said he doesn't want to ruin anything to us. He usually hangs out with Al and his friends and I let it stay that way. It's better for him anyway than hanging out with younger and much _much_ more immature kids.

"What's this?" Nate asked. The twin's reactions were identical. Both eyes were wide in awe and gratefulness and were looking at their best friends. Nate to Hugo, Des to me.

Hugo grinned. "What are you talking about?" he asked innocently. "Haven't we mentioned this to you?"

I decided to play along and distorted my features into a confused one. "I believe I told you yesterday!" I said with feign shock. "How could you _not know?_"

The twins rolled their eyes simultaneously in identical fashion but were smiling all the same.

"We should've known," Des muttered to her brother.

"Yeah," he nodded. "This guys and girls are insufferable."

And so, Maxine, Nate, Hugo, Katrina, Desiree and I celebrated the last afternoon of our first year at Hogwarts with smiles plastered on our faces. Even though two of us are reluctant to leave, they let it go. Finishing all the desserts and sweets, we watched the sunset together in one.

* * *

><p>On our last day at Hogwarts, all five of us in our dorm woke up early. Even Denise and Jasmine looked as if they don't want to leave. They were having a rather tearful goodbye that would've made me roll my eyes if not for the fact that I almost wanted to cry myself for having to leave my best friends for a while.<p>

On our train ride back to London, none of us fell asleep. The six of us - because I managed to convince Andrew to stay with Al's compartment - were doing everything we can do until the last possible minute. We played endless Exploding Snap and chess, bought and ate loads of foods from the trolley, and talked and talked relentlessly.

"Write to me," Maxine pleaded to to us. "I don't have an owl and maybe you could write to me using muggle post." She sighed helplessly.

Nate turned to look at her with sad eyes. "You could take my owl," he offered. "You know I'm not allowed to use him anyway. I'll just tell them I left him at school for that reason." He offered her an encouraging, gorgeous smile.

"Uh...Thanks Nate, but, no. I couldn't use your owl. And besides, I'm still wouldn't be able to write to you." She gave him a sympathetic glance.

He shook his head. "We've found a way. Trust me," he said. "Come over to Hugo's if you ever want to contact me."

She stared at him in perplexity. "How could we contact you or Des if no owls can swoop there?"

"It's Lily's idea," he told her, smiling gratefully in my direction. "Do you remember when she was in the _library_ for a week?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That was really odd."

"Well, she was researching for something that would help her communicate with Des other than owls," he explained. "She found a charm and did it successfully."

Then he explained about the two pairs of notebooks that I managed to do and how they work.

"And they really _d_o work?" she asked incredulously. "That's advance magic!"

I shrugged. "I did it anyway. I wouldn't give up that easily."

She smiled. "You're really talented, you know," she complimented. "Especially in _out-of-school_ matters."

All of us laughed. That's definitely me, not bothering to study, and yet, getting best grades and doing practicals easily. I received high marks on our exams in my favorite subject and even passed History of Magic. I stared for a good ten minutes gaping at it when my best friends snapped me out of my stupor that time.

"It's not healthy for me to read books," I said with a shudder. "At least, school books anyway. I do love _muggle books_."

"You do?" Maxine queried curiously.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Their stories were better than wizard ones."

"It's true," she said proudly. She's a muggleborn and she's fond of muggles, of course.

"Where do you live, by the way?" Katrina asked her curiously. "We could visit you sometime if you get too lonely."

She smiled gratefully and told us where she lived. In return, we invited her in our homes which she eagerly accepted. She has never been to a wizarding home before.

"You should go to The Burrow," Hugo told her with a grin. "My grandparents live there and all of our cousins visit there during the holidays."

"Yeah," Des agreed. "It's the most wonderful house I've ever seen."

"It's quite eccentric," Nate added. "But it's great!"

"I haven't been there yet," Kat mused. "I've only been to the Potter's house once. I wonder what it's like in the Weasley's."

"We could meet up there during the summer," I suggested. "Gran loves having many people in the house. She wouldn't mind."

Hugo grimaced. "Yeah, but...Nate and Desiree."

"Oh," I said, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I've forgotten - "

"It's okay, Lils," Des said with a smile. "You've done enough for us. You could have fun with them." She shrugged. "And besides, I might want to see all of their scribbles in a while. You'll never know, I might get tired of you," she teased.

I giggled. "Could Teddy be alright as your pen pal?" I questioned jokingly. "I know he's your favorite of all my brothers."

She laughed. "Yeah! Please do!"

"My pleasure," I chuckled. "I could force Al and James, too if you'd like."

She grinned. "Oh sure," she consented playfully. "And it would be an honor to see Harry Potter's scribbles on my notebook, might I add."

This time, I didn't laugh. "You know, if I told dad about this, he might do something to get you out of there," I said seriously. "He's gone through it, too."

"No." She shook her head furiously. "Erase that. Don't tell your dad. Or if you do tell him, could you mention not doing anything about it. Besides, I've got the notebook now. I could tell you if I need help."

"Oh. Okay," I mumbled. "So guys, how about..."

And we talked and talked about our plans to The Burrow and even the Zabinis willingly gave suggestions although there was a certain glint of envy in their eyes.

By the time we arrived at the King's Cross Station, we all walked out reluctantly. I hugged them all in return - except for my cousin, that is - and we said our goodbyes before heading out to find our parents. I looked in the direction of the Zabinis and frowned at the good-looking but intimidating man who was surely their father. I also caught a glimpse of the Malfoys who was talking to a woman whom I assumed to be Andrew's mother, because Andrew was just heading in her direction. He caught my eye, smiled and waved briefly before allowing his mum to drag him off the crowd.

I spotted my family and my dad gave me a bear hug - and ruffled my hair, again.

"Dad!" I protested. "Put me down!"

"Alright, sweetie," he said and let me back on my feet. "How was your first year? Did you enjoy it?"

I beamed and nodded. "It was great, dad!" I exclaimed. "And I'll be allowed to try out next year!"

"What place would you like to be in?" mum asked suddenly from behind us.

I grinned. "Seeker!" I said proudly. "I always wanted to be a Seeker." My mum's face fell slightly so I added," Mum, you already have Al and James as Chasers. It's ridiculous to have all the Chasers in Gryffindor to be Potters if I ever passed it."

"I'm sure you will," mum said with a smile. "Now where are your bro-"

"JAMES!" a voice I knew to be Albus' yelled. "PUT ME BACK!"

"James," my mum said sternly, her hands on her hips. "What have you done to your brother this time?"

"Nothing mum," James lied mischievously. "I just gave him one of Uncle George's _Bighead Gummy Bears_. Really mum, it's just a candy."

"ARGH!"

And there was Al, with an obnoxiously enormous head. Both dad and I, and almost everyone who've seen him, laughed. Some people who might've been muggles looked at him in horror. Mum looked outraged. She quickly shrink Al's head with a flick of her wand. She turned to face a cowering James with a dangerous look.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" she fumed. "You're going to go to The Burrow and degnome the garden there! And if you ever played another joke to your brother, especially in front of a crowd, you're not going to like your punishment!"

Al walked over him and glared at him. He didn't say anything, though, probably because of the anger.

We went back to our house in silence. Both my brothers were seething but that didn't waver my cheerful mood, though. As much as I wanted to go back to Hogwarts, I am going home.

And, to add to that, I'm really excited to put _our_ diary into use.

It's not really fate that put _us_ close together. It's not really fate that I'll do anything to help her. It's not really fate that led me into making those precious pieces of strewn parchments. It's not fate, but _choices _that made everything happen.

I decided to be friends with these people, and I am.

I decided to do _something_ for my friend, and I did.

I decided to let them become a part of my life, and they are.

It's not our fate that would dictate what will happen in out lives.

It's our own choices.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Early update! So, I'm finished with the first part of this story! =))<br>_

_ I'll write more about Scorpius and Lily in the next chapters. And also some facts about Andrew and Lily. And some sort of a rivalry. :)_

_Thanks for the past reviews...others may not want to continue writing with only a few reviews from those quite a few people who read their stories but I deeply, truly appreciate it. Lack of reviews won't stop me from writing like others would._

_Still, like everyone, I love receiving reviews! It acts as a stimulant and makes me more willing to write more.=)))_

_And since this is my first story, every review is welcomed and appreciated so dearly. I'm new here just April this year and I've always wanted to write. I'm only fourteen, believe it or not. So, please be gentle with me...I know I've done some typos and errors in the past, so please just try and understand them. It's more to the fact that I always have a deadline of a week or so before posting anew. :)_

_It may take more than a week, though, before I post again, because of school. I need to study for the University entrance examinations... yep, I'm going to college next school year... It's no joke. I'm going to college at the age of fifteen... :)  
><em>

_Anyway,_

_Thanks for the reading! Please review! :)_

_- __**brunette09** -  
><em>


	16. Scribbles, Scripts and Scrawls

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's property. Never doubt that very, very sad fact.

* * *

><p>And, this is it! This part of the story begins in the summer before Lily's fifth year.<p>

For references on their writings:

*_Lily's script_

*_**Desiree's script**_

and for next chapters,

*Katrina's script.

...

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN – SCRIBBLES, SCRIPTS AND SCRAWLS<strong>

Change is constant. It's the one thing that's inevitable. You couldn't control it nor stop it. It will happen no matter what. In appearance, it will happen because of the natural growth, but deep inside, it's you that will change yourself.

Some things will remain while others will fade in the background, but some might just be gone completely.

Our first four years at Hogwarts were part of the past – memories. Those type of memories that would blur in time, but would remain deep down within our hearts. Those that I know I would relish so dearly by the time I have more grey hair than red, got old, and have a family and loads of grandchildren.

It was summer again. And just as the last three years, all I did was mostly waiting – waiting for yet another year to come. And just as those years, I contentedly exchange notes using our twin diary with my poor – in a sense because her family's rich – best friend who suffers yet another summer in their horrible home.

_Desssssss!_ I wrote. _Are you there yet?_ I wrote impatiently by the time one o'clock came.

**_Oh_**_, **hey** **Lils**!_ she replied in her elegant script. **_I'm_**_ **sorry** **but** **I** **was** **held** **up** **by** **dad**. **You** **know** **how** **edgy** **he** **gets** **these** **days**._

I sighed and wrote back. _How are you doing?_

**_I'm fine. Just getting tired of all of his nonsense is all. So how's your summer so far?_**

_It's quite dull, really. It is dad's birthday today but he and mum decided to spend it alone. They're gone since yesterday until my mum's birthday on eleven. And James has started his around the world trip with his Hogwarts friends so he'll be gone for the year. Your favorite brother of mine – Teddy – is currently with his girlfriend. He's planning on proposing some time in the next months. So that leaves Albus and me in the house._

**_Why don't you go to your cousins? Wouldn't it be nice to have some bonding or anything?_**

_I've just gone there yesterday. And, to be honest, I'd rather keep you entertained here._

**_You should just go. I'll live, you know._**

_Of course I know you'll live. It's just that, I miss you. A lot, might I add._

**_Okay, visit Kat so you can do something other than write. I'll be fine._**

_Kat's coming over in Friday. She wants to scribble something to you, too._

**_Do you really find this fun?_**

_Blimey! Of course this is fun! Just wait there and I'll draw something for you._

And I drew. To be perfectly honest, our diaries were filled with my drawings ever since the summer before our second year. I've gone into different animals – unicorn's my favorite – and different landscapes. Sometimes I'll sketch our friend's faces for something much more memorable.

This time, I drew the two of us. After it's done, it's perfect, with smiles plastered on our faces. It's not our faces when we were young, but our faces when we've grown up. Her long, straight black hair, gorgeous face and dark eyes and my longer, waist length, wavy, fiery auburn hair, somewhat pretty face – I, or _they_ reckon – and bright, hazel eyes.

When I've finished – after fifteen minutes – I scribbled, _Done!_

There wasn't much response for a while but a dot. And then, I was shocked to see drop of liquid appear at the bottom of the page. Suddenly, I realized she was crying.

_Don't cry, Des_ I hastily wrote._ You'll smudge my drawing_ I added, hoping that she would crack a smile.

**_Shut up. You always get me be emotional…_**

_Aw. My little best friend gets emotional because of me…_ I put a smiley in the end of it, for emphasis.

There wasn't a reply for a moment. I can just imagine her wiping her tears.

**_Really, Lils. You do know how to make people cry… You and your stupid drawings…_**

_Oops. Sorry about that. I was hoping that would cheer you up. Sorry._

She drew a smiley like the one I did and scribbled, **_You_**_ **made** **cheered me up, you dork! I was emotional because…uh…I was touched, alright. You're still able to make me laugh and smile with your doodles and drawings and notes! And for that, I LOVE YOU, LILS!**_

_Really, Des, really. I LOVE YOU, TOO!_

**_I know! You're really the most wonderful friend, Flower…what would I do without you?_**

_Sulk? Explode? Go insane? All of them?_

**_YES! Definitely yes! So, thanks for boring yourself for my sake._**

_I told you I'm not bored. I would've been bored had it not for your penmanship's company._

**_At least I have an elegant handwriting._**

_And mine is good enough. Though, I'd rather say I prefer _drawing_ than writing._

**_And I prefer talking! It's not a fast enough conversation when scribbling and scrawling and WRITING!_**

_Guess what. I've got an idea regarding that. Well, dad gave me the idea. Before they left yesterday, I told dad about it and he suddenly reminded me of the two-way mirror I've told you on first year that was far too complicated for me to accomplish. Dad had one but it's broken and the other one's lost on another bloke. I'm going to _do_ that this year._

**_That's brilliant, Lils! Just let me help when the time comes!_**

_Of course, we will! Yay, I'm so excited to be at school! Only one month to go! Oh – wait right there. There's an owl tapping on the window. Looks like me and Al already get our Hogwarts letters today. Be right back._

And sure enough, when I got the letters, they bore the Hogwarts coat of arms. I ran quickly upstairs and practically threw the letter to Al who was on his bed, reading a book

"Hogwarts letter," I said briefly and sprinted downstairs to my bed room. I opened the letter the moment I got back on my bed and noticed three things. One – the letter is heavier. Two – there were _three_ letters. And three – there was a shiny badge with a capital 'P' enclosed in it. My eyes widened at the sight of it and quickly scanned the third parchment.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_Congratulations! You have been one of two people chosen for the position of the Gryffindor prefect this year. I am absolutely sure that you are well-suited for the job._

_You and the rest of the prefects will have a meeting with the Head Boy and Head Girl regarding duties, privileges and such on the first of September at the Prefect's compartment in Hogwarts Express. You are expected to be there ten minutes after the departure._

_We are expecting you to do well in your responsibilities._

_Again, congratulations and have a good holiday!_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

I read and reread the letter, a grin creeping on my face.

_I'm PREFECT! _I quickly scribbled on the notebook. _Your best friend's a prefect, Des! Can you believe it?_

**_WHAT? You're a prefect! Wow Lils! Congratulations! I'm really happy for you!_**

I was about to reply when, suddenly, Al barged in my room with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"I'm Captain!" he said jovially. "Lils, I'm the new captain."

I grinned at him. "I always know you would be," I told him gladly. "Guess what? I'm prefect!"

He stared at me in surprise and much more elation than before. "That's great Lils!" he yelled and ran into me and pulled me into an embrace. We both laughed at our fortune.

"Wait, Al. I'm going to write to Des." He nodded and sat on the edge of my bed, his smile never wavering.

_DESIREE! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT! AL'S QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!_

**_WHAT? OH, MERLIN! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!_**

_I know, right! But no one's in here but the two of us…How can we celebrate like that?_

**_You can go out as siblings. Have a few butterbeers. You can write to me later. And don't say _no_ again. you have to celebrate with your brother NOW!_**

I sighed._ Okay. I'll come around later. Bye!_

**_Bye! Have fun._**

* * *

><p>"AL!" I bellowed at him and he jumped back in surprise. "Let's go to Leaky Cauldron and have a few butterbeers! My treat, oh high and mighty CAPTAIN!"<p>

We both laughed and he nodded in agreement. I still brought the notebook and muggle pen I use, regardless.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, the two of us Flooed in an ecstatic daze to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Albus! Lily!" Aunt Hannah – as we call her since she's our parents' friend – said. "What brings you here?"

We both grinned at her and I said, "I'm prefect," the same time that Al said, "I'm Captain."

"Oh, how wonderful!" she exclaimed. "So you're hear to celebrate, I assume?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well then. Since your parents aren't here, you're free of charge," she said with a smile.

I quickly shook my head. "Oh no, Aunt Hannah!" I hammered. "I'll pay." I grabbed three galleons from my pocket and handed it to her. "Can I have six butterbeers, three cauldron cakes and three pumpkin pasties, please? Oh, and keep the change." I smiled at her.

"Why have you ordered a lot?" she asked confusedly. "And here's your cha –"

"Nope!" I quickly declined. "I told you to keep the change!"

She sighed. There was no point in fighting a Potter. We're a _stubborn_ lot, and me being the most stubborn of all is useless to argue with. "Then why are you ordering a lot?"

"Yeah, Lils," Al consented. "I can only drink _two_ butterbeers. Could you finish the _four?_" He looked at me as if I've gone insane and I giggled.

"It's for Katrina!" I said and turned to Kat's mum. "You don't mind if I dragged Kat along, right?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't mind. Go ahead, she's upstairs."

"Thanks. Save us seats, Al!"

And after just that, I sprinted away. I opened the door of the room I knew Katrina stayed every time I went here. "KAT!" I yelled and flung myself on my friend.

"LILY!" she laughed and hugged me back. "Merlin, Lils, I swear I think I'm shrinking!"

I giggled. It's true that she doesn't grow anymore than her five feet three inches stature. I, on the other hand, have grown _a lot_ since our third year. From the _little_ girl they always used to tease, I am now five feet and seven inches high.

"You don't shrink, Kat. You just don't _grow_ again," I teased.

She smacked my arm and I laughed. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

Not soon has she uttered those words did I grab her arm and dragged her all the way downstairs, laughing at her stumbling form.

"Really, Lils," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

I beamed radiantly. "I'm celebrating!"

"Oh, I forgot. Isn't your dad off with your mum?" she asked confusedly, not understanding.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he's not here. But that's not why _we_ are celebrating. I'm prefect! And my other brother's the new captain!"

"REALLY!" she squealed excitedly. "Congratulations! Where is he?"

I craned my neck to look for him and spotted him a few tables away with that stupid grin still plastered in his face. He looked...mental. There was no other word for it. We approached him and he didn't seem to notice our presence.

"Albus!" Katrina yelled and he jumped back just as he did in the house when I shouted at him.

"Oh. Hi," he mumbled sheepishly.

Kat smiled at him. "Congratulations, Captain!" she giggled.

Al grinned cheekily. "Thanks, Kat!" he drawled. "Have a butterbeer!"

And so we shared two butterbeers, one pumpkin pasty and one cauldron cakes each. It's lucky that a butterbeer isn't that much strong or else we might've just thrown up. So, after that, we went upstairs at the room Kat occupied and settled there after our rather loud and boisterous bedlam of a celebration at the pub.

"Do you have the notebook?" Kat asked as she sprawled down the bed.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have it in –," I trailed off but noticed that it was missing. "Oh no!" I exclaimed hysterically. "I might've left it on our table."

I sprinted downstairs to the table we just vacated and found it occupied by two persons – Andrew Ferguson and Scorpius Malfoy. The former was resting his head on the table – possibly sleeping – but there was no mistaking that it was him because I knew him too well. The latter, on the other hand was, to my horror, holding out the diary I've kept out of stranger's reach for four years.

"Malfoy," I panted and he looked at me with those startlingly grey eyes. Suddenly, I felt a blush – and _not_ a faint one – creep up my cheeks at the look in those eyes and I had no idea what was happening with my reactions. "That's mine," I muttered, uncharacteristically shy. "I left it here a while ago."

"Oh," he mumbled. "Sorry. I didn't know who owned it and I, uh, kind of peeked a bit." He handed me the notebook and I sighed in relief. "Is that your diary?" he asked dubiously. "I saw scribbles and drawings in it but the writings were like…of different people."

I shook my head. "It's just a dictation journal," I said, trying not to sound conspicuous and hoping he wouldn't see through the lie. "Me and my friends use it and the writing depends on the speaker." I hope the lie was convincing. He couldn't know that I've been doing something to help my friend who wasn't allowed to communicate with any of us. After all, Brett Zabini was one of his mates and if he ever told him about our secret, Dessie's going to be more doomed than she already was, and so was her twin. "So, why is Andrew asleep?" I asked, diverting the subject subtly.

And it worked. "I slipped a bit of Sleeping Draught on his butterbeer," he said, shrugging casually. "He has a problem containing his ecstasy ever since he found out he was Head Boy. Just received the letter awhile ago and we decided to celebrate. Turns out to be a bad idea because he just turned seventeen last week and he wanted to have a go with a Firewhisky – in the _afternoon_." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's a luck that I managed to convince him to drink butterbeer first or else, he might just get drunk on broad daylight and puke everywhere."

"Blimey," I muttered. "What has happened to him? I never thought I'd see the day that he will want to _drink_ a Firewhisky." I shook my head in disbelief. "How long will he be out?"

"More or less twenty minutes left."

"Oh, okay. Thanks…for returning my, uh, sort-of-a-notebook thingy. I guess I'll see you around."

I flushed again for some unknown reason and returned dazedly back upstairs and tossed the notebook to Katrina.

"What took you so long?" she asked absentmindedly, opening it and started scribbling on it with her quill.

I shrugged, quickly composing my features. "Met somebody."

"Who?"

"Malfoy and his cousin," I said tersely. After all, everyone in the school discovered that Malfoy and Andrew are related during their fifth year. It was all over the school.

"Which of the two?" Al questioned curiously, seeing as Kat was already busy with exchanging notes with our friend. Since his fourth year, him and Andrew have been utterly close and Andrew has been with his group instead of ours ever since. It wasn't depressing, though, seeing as one of our friends has found refuge on boys his age.

"Andrew, of course," I answered, rolling my eyes. I knew that my brother had missed his best friend but it was just _odd_ because they are, indeed, _boys_.

My brother grinned widely. "I'll go down and –"

"No," I cut him off. "He's asleep," I explained, seeing the look of confusion on his face.

"Why is he asleep down_ there_?" he asked doubtfully.

"It's because Malfoy put some Sleeping Draught on his butterbeer," I explained impatiently.

Hi s eyebrows rose higher and higher and he asked, "Why would he do _that_?"

I sighed irritably. "It's because his cousin's having hysterics since he found out that he was _Head Boy_."

He gaped at me and Katrina looked up suddenly from the book with wide eyes.

"He's…_Head Boy_?" Al finally managed.

"Have I heard it right?" Kat queried.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes," I replied. "He's Head Boy."

Al's grin grew wider and wider and he dashed downstairs before I could stop him. Seconds later, I could here my brother's boisterous laughter and Andrew's voice, shouting, "BLOODY HELL, ALBUS!" My brother probably enervated him.

I laughed and decided to leave them be. They were, after all, best of friends and therefore should be celebrating with each other. Al and Malfoy had come to terms in the past and let most of the dislike they held in each other drop for the sake of Andrew – and probably because there wasn't much to dislike. They could be friends, too, if given the chance, because they're both important to Andrew. It's also a possibility that I can be friends with Malfoy.

Yep, it's a mere _chance_ that we'll need. Who knows what may happen next?

* * *

><p>Kat continued writing for the next half-hour while I continued on contemplating things on my mind. Suddenly, I remembered the faint blush that have crept my face, the shyness that for the first time I've seemed to have showed to <em>anyone<em> before. Never, in my life, have I showed any signs of weakness, and more importantly, to Malfoy. What could've possibly caused that? Maybe – though I doubt it – that my change of attitude was temporary and that my indifference towards him might just go back when I went down again and see him.

I sighed and decided to test the theory. "Kat," I yelled across the room. "I'll just go check on my brother downstairs." She started standing up but I interrupted her. "No, just stay here. You're still exchanging notes with Des, right? I'll just go by myself."

"Okay," she nodded.

I went downstairs, each step seeming heavier and heavier than before, the heart pounding in my chest threatening to explode at any second. I could feel my palms sweating and I have no idea where all this anxiety and nerves were coming from but, where ever this is leading, I have a hunch and it wasn't so good.

At last in what seemed like forever, I reached the bottom of the stairs, breathing heavily. I spotted the table where I've last seen them and felt the damn blush creep up again on my face the moment I turned my gaze over Malfoy._ Bloody hell!_ I thought. _Was there some sort of potion slipped on my butterbeer that made me feel like this?_ I shuddered. _Creepy, eh?_ No. I don't think it's creepy. It was just…unexpected. Was this an effect of the _butterbeer _itself? Or perhaps, _two butterbeers_? Could I only have _one_? Is that my limitation?

Oh no! Why am I debating on how much butterbeer I can have in my bloody _mind_? I'm insane, aren't I? _Yes, you are,_ a voice inside my head answered and I shuddered. What the hell!

"HEY LILS!" someone shouted and I turned to look at Andrew, grinning and waving at me. I offered him a small smile, my eyes flicking for the teeniest millisecond towards _his cousin_, and there it goes again – the insufferable blush. It was sheer luck that it didn't match the color of my hair or else, it would've been a disaster.

"Hey, Yellow-Head Boy!" I greeted, trying to be casual. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy winced slightly and I turned to face him. "Sorry," I muttered, trying to ignore my fluttering heart. "No offense to blonds meant." I smiled, surprised by the genuineness of it.

He seemed to be taken aback by me smiling at him, but managed to shrug and say, "None taken."

I turned to the two best friends in front of me and beamed. "So, how are the two best mates of Gryffindor coping up with the fact that they are the Head Boy and the Team Captain?"

They grinned, offered me another _butterbeer_ which I took gratefully (secretly hoping so dearly that my _third_ one would be an antidote to my being almost insane) and launched into stories, arguing on whether being Head Boy or Captain is better. I was listening half the time, the other half letting my eyes flicker to Malfoy or letting my mind ran off in the direction of _him_.

Why have I been acting like this? Never, not once, in my life have I showed any interest to any _boy_. But, come to think of it. In the past years, I've found myself constantly withdrawn to this blond subconsciously and it was only now that I was being conscious to those facts! I can't even understand what I'm thinking!

* * *

><p>It was already seven in the evening by the time Al and I went back home. Even Kat, who was so excited to write to our best friend, got bored eventually and had followed us downstairs, complaining about her aching hands, and joined us with our friendly banter. We haven't noticed that we've been there for five hours until Aunt Hannah reminded us that it was time to go home.<p>

"That was fun!" I exclaimed as soon as I got out of the fireplace after Al.

"Yeah," Al consented with a grin. "Even Malfoy wasn't so reserved, either," he admitted with a shrug.

Oh no. _Bloody Merlin, Al! Why do you have to mention him?_ "Yeah," I replied briefly.

He shook his head. "Maybe the butterbeer's taking a great toll on my head," he muttered under his breath, just enough for me to hear. And then, in a louder, clearer voice, added, "Have I just said that Malfoy's fine for me?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yes. You have to admit, though, that he could be fun if he wanted to." I stared emptily into space and thought back suddenly on those moments when he laughed freely and even joked and teased with the three of us Gryffindors. For once, even for just a few hours, I somehow felt that I've gotten an insight of what he truly was.

"I'm going to bed," Al's voice said, breaking me from my reverie. I looked at him dubiously and he smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm going to write mum and dad about the news. You might want to write your own as well."

"I forgot!" I exclaimed incredulously. "I almost forgot it was dad's birthday today! I'll send him a letter with my gift. Bye!"

And I rushed upstairs to my bedroom. I got my muggle pen out since it's more convenient to use than quill when having to write urgently and scribbled a brief letter telling my parents the news and saying a happy birthday to dad and saying that I missed them so much and that I hope they'll be back soon. I attached it the parcel for my dad containing my gift to him which was a framed picture of the five of us when I was thirteen. It was the best I could give since he almost had everything he needed.

I showered, changed into pajamas, and flipped through my diary. So much has changed. From our bigger and much untidier scrawls when we were twelve to our much more legible and elegant scripts, there was a lot of difference. Even my drawings were improving. I wonder how I've managed to put the charm into it when I was in first year.

_Well,_ I thought. _I really love my friend so much that nothing's impossible with the determination I had._

And that was probably the most Gryffindor-ish thought that's ever entered my mind for years. It gave me comfort though, as I scribbled another, _Goodnight, Des_, and succumbed into an easy and early sleep, dreaming, not about my best friend, but by a certain blond that have caught my eye, whether unconsciously or not, I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _UNEXPECTED EARLY UPDATE! And finally, that's chapter sixteen! This is a rather long chapter. I'm not sure whether I should be sorry for that..._ So, I thought I wouldn't be able to update soon, but here I am!__

_ Anyway, so Lily here is starting to feel something for the fair-haired Slytherin_, _but was and will still be in denial for the next couple of chapters. Be patient, because she is stubborn. And also, you've gotten a glimpse of the twin diary Lily made during the last month of her first year. I've got that idea actually from either the fake galleons of Hermione in book five or the twin mirrors of James Potter and Sirius Black._

_So, that's it! Next chapter would be a rather drastic one..._

_Thanks for my faithful readers and reviewers in the past! I love you guys!  
><em>

__Thanks for reading! _ Please review! :D  
><em>

_-brunette09-_


	17. My Runaway Mate

_Early update._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – MY RUNAWAY <em>MATE<em>

I woke up from a _very_ good dream, indeed. The only problem was, I couldn't remember a _thing_, only the feeling of some sort of elation. I ignored it, though, and focused on yet another day ahead of me. I'll probably just exchange notes again with Des. It's better than doing nothing.

It was one problem with being the youngest of all my cousins. Almost all of them have already graduated and have jobs, or in James' case, travelling around the world. The only people left at school were Al, Hugo and I, and after Al graduated, it was just the two of us cousins for two years.

It would have been a fun summer had it not for the fact that my cousins have less time to play Quidditch, have picnic or lunch, or even _hang out _with us. My friends were also busy spending their summers with their families, or in the twins' case, locked up inside their rooms. Maxine was spending the summer in a muggle beach in the Caribbean and Katrina was helping her mum at their pub.

So, that left me with the option of flexing my fingers into writing – which is not my passion, anyway, because I frankly don't like scribbling frantically for essays and homework – to my best friend. But, before I wrote, I decided to peruse the exchange of my two best friends yesterday. It wouldn't be called being nosy since I own it, right? And I've been reading their notes in the past so I might as well do it right now since I'm utterly bored. Besides, knowing Kat, she probably has read our 'conversation' too.

So, here it is.

HEY UGLY, OR CUTIE, OR WHATEVER! DESSIE!

**_Correct me if I'm wrong or is this the unmistakable _ugly_ scribble of the one and only Katrina Longbottom? :)_**

Shut up…or stop writing/teasing me on this notebook this instance. I'm glaring at you right now.

**_Okaaaay, oh so high and mighty Bubbles. So what brings your penmanship here?_**

Lily and Albus are here, celebrating their –

**_Yeah, I already know our friend's an ickle Prefect and her brother's the Team Captain. It wasn't entirely surprising, to be honest._**

You knew already?

**_Yeah. Just a while ago. I was writing to Lily when she got the letter._**

Oh. It's really amazing isn't it? Our dearest Flower was prefect!

**_She deserves it more than anyone else. It couldn't be me because…well because I'm not really good in leading. It couldn't be you because, whether you like it or not, your_ **–

I know I'm not the brightest of people. And I'm not offended. Continue.

**_Okay. So you're not the brightest, and Denise and Jasmine are probably the dumbest in our year. And Lily is just up for everything. She's smart without having to open a book. She's good with wands and duels, even if she sometimes uses it on Slytherins – which they most likely deserved. She's the best seeker at school. She's fair to everyone. She's always there to lend a hand. She's brave and will stand up to those who couldn't for themselves. And most importantly, she values friendship above everything else._**

I couldn't agree more. She's more than up for the job. She's over-qualified.

**_Yep. So, how's your summer so far?_**

Boring. I've stayed in the house for the past weeks after our short trip to Italy. I've been mostly helping mum with the Leaky. It was sheer luck that Lily came for a visit. I was supposed to have this _chat_ with you on Friday but it got earlier than expected.

**_I would love to help a mother selling butterbeers and such at such a popular pub than to sit in my room all day. I was actually thinking of many ways to escape this…this horrible place!_**

I don't know what to say to that. I've never experienced something that cruel and I really wish I could do something to help you but –

**_There's nothing you could do. I understand. It's merely my friends' notes that keep me sane these days. I couldn't go through every summer without them, so, thank you._**

That's the least I could do for you.

**_Okay. Enough with the heavy. So how are you and that Ravenclaw one year above us? Darien Goldstein, right? _**

And that's the part where I stop reading. Honestly, those two are could babble for hours at school about _boys._ Des just loves having one date, possibly with a kiss if the boy was lucky, but after that, she'll ignore him completely. She doesn't want to have relationships. Kat, on the other hand, takes this more seriously and has had a relationship in the past and a relationship in the present with that bloke Darien.

They thought I was insane for not wanting to go out with boys. Many boys have asked me out in the past. When I say _many_, they really are a lot. But none of them had reached my standards…or at least they aren't what I'm looking for. Well, I just don't have the heart to date a guy I don't have the tiniest bit of feelings with.

_Feelings._

Oh no. The ugly thoughts are coming back again. Stop! I. Don't. Like. Malfoy. He's just my best friend's –since Andrew is also my best friend, no matter what – cousin. And my _other_ brother, Teddy's _cousin_. What is with him being cousins with the people close to me? I glared at my sprawled notebook, imagining it as his face, and only ended up blushing. _I'm blushing because of fury_ I thought insistently.

Suddenly, a fresh writing appeared on the other page, interrupting me from my murky thoughts. I quickly scanned her message and gasped. I never thought things couldn't get worse but it certainly are much _more _worse than anything before.

**_Lily, _**

**_I'm running away from this house right now. Nate's going off to Hugo's, and I'm so sorry to bother your home but I have nowhere else to go. I'm going there at your house and you can kick me out when I already get there if you wanted to. I'll explain you later. Stay in your room._**

**_Des_**

I waited frantically for half an hour, pacing my room, thinking hard. What could have possibly happened for Des to run away _now_? It's not that I would want to kick her out when she get here, but I know that despite her façade, she loves her family. It might just devastate her.

Suddenly, a broomstick hovered by my window sill and I gasped. Riding on the broomstick was none other than the broom-phobic, broom-fearing Desiree Zabini. I sprinted to the window and opened it quickly. She slumped down the floor, exhausted, putting her broomstick and a tiny black backpack down. I recognized the bag as the one I gave her last Christmas with an Undetectable Extension Charm. Her things must be in there.

Then, she started crying. I walked over and embrace my friend, letting her wet my shoulders. I've never seen her cry like this. Not when Brett called her many names in the Great Hall for everyone to hear. Not when I have fallen on my broomstick and got many broken bones. Not when she have almost fallen for the boy who said it was just a game. Not when she got a Howler from her parents for her thirteenth birthday.

She didn't cry like _that_. She's utterly broken right now that I don't know how she managed to ride the broom – which she so much despises – and not fall. She's sobbing the heart out of her.

When she calmed down a little, I whispered gently, "Des, come here. On the bed."

I led her to my bed before starting to ask her what happened. She was wiping the tears in her bloodshot eyes and disheveled face. "What happened to you?" I asked gently when we settled down.

She inhaled deeply before explaining. "Brett saw Nate's, you know, notebook. The one you gave him and Hugo. I heard them yelling from my room so I wrote a quick note to you and grabbed the bag you gave me which I put all my belongings just in case something like this happens. We – Nate and I – have already talked about it. If any of _them_ found out about our way of communicating with our friends, we would do a quick and safe escape. We used our brooms because the fireplace is too far from our rooms and we can't apparate yet. That's our only chance."

I chose my words carefully before speaking. "So, how are you feeling?" I replied. It wouldn't be too bold to ask that question since I'm her best friend, right?

She shook her head. "You may not want to know," she muttered in a dangerously low voice.

I composed myself and said, "Go ahead. I want to know even if it's the most wicked thing that's ever been on your mind right now. You can't bottle up your feelings, Des."

She sighed. "I wanted to…to kill them right now. I've never felt so unloved more than right now. You know why? Because, when I left, the thing that my father yelled at me was _'You two are no daughter nor son of mine_'. Do you know how much that hurt? I've always endured staying there during summers because…because I was hoping that they would come back to loving us the same way that they had. But no, they didn't. They are cruel and _heartless_ people, with their rubbish obsession. I wanted to strangle them so bad they wouldn't recognize themselves after I'm finished with them. I wanted them to feel the pain me and Nate have been through. If only I am seventeen already and can do magic outside school, I would take them down so easily, with all this anger and emotions that makes me stronger now than I was."

I sighed. "But I know you could never kill them," I told her knowingly. "Because even though you wanted to _kill_ them so badly, you love them. That's the only thing that keeps you from hurting them. You have a _big heart_, Des. Don't let your hatred and anger change you. They're part of you. Nothing can ever change that. Don't let your love for them change and be ruined. Don't let _yourself _be ruined because of them."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I could never do that to them. Even though they don't care about me, I still love them. I just couldn't take the place anymore. It's nothing like _home_. It's just an _empty_ house full of _nothing_."

She wiped her renewed tears and looked at me in the eye anxiously. "Um, Lily, do you mind me staying here?" she asked timidly, hanging her head shamefully on the side, biting her lip. "I don't mind you kicking me out, but because I don't ha –"

"DES!" I yelled exasperatedly. She cringed at the volume of my voice but I continued anyway. How could she think that? "Of course it's okay for you to stay here! How can you be so nervous of asking your _best friend_ that! Do you doubt that I would rather kick you out than let you stay here? Ugh, come on!"

I grabbed the taller girl's arm tightly, slung her bag on my shoulders, picked up her broom, slammed my door noisily, and opened the door directly in front of mine. It was the room in which she had stayed whenever she came over our home. It's _her_ room.

"W-What are you d-doing Lils?" Al yelled above, stifling a yawn. "It's early, and you're making so much noise!"

"Sorry Al!" I yelled back sheepishly. "Desiree's here!"

"_WHO_?"

I rolled my eyes. "DE-SI-REE!" I shouted, emphasizing each syllable slowly.

I heard him sprint downstairs and after about three seconds, he was right in front of us, dressed in an overlarge white shirt and boxers.

"Hey Desiree," he said. "What are you doing here early in the morning? I thought you were confined in your room duri –", he paused, he's eyes spotting the broom I was holding and widening as realization dawned on him. "You RAN AWAY?" he asked incredulously.

Des nodded. "I-I'm sorry to bother you," she apologized profusely. "I have no where else to go and –"

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked confusedly. "You're my little sister's best mate. Of course you're welcome here in a million years." He smiled at her, which she returned, relieved.

"Thank you."

He shrugged. "Thank Lils, not me."

She turned to me with a grateful smile. "Thank you Lils!" She threw her arms around me forcefully that I almost dropped her broom.

I patted her back with my free hand. "It's nothing really," I giggled slightly.

"Hey," Al said suddenly to my best friend when we pulled apart. "Have you ridden that broom all the way here?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. "Just surprised. I thought you were afraid of brooms."

She looked at him curiously. "How do you know that?"

"Uh…might've h-heard it f-from Lils once?" he stuttered in nervous, questioning tone. I looked at him suspiciously, scrutinizing his reactions. He wasn't one to _stutter_. And how the hell did he remember _that_? And then, for a fraction of a second, I saw a hint of blush crept on his cheeks. Albus? Blushing? I never thought that day would come. Sure, he dates girls but I have never seen him blush because of any of them. He usually flushes in embarrassment and such…but there's something fishy in here. "I'm going to shower," he said, apparently changing the subject. Well, I'm going to find it out soon.

But for now, "Come on Des," I told her. "Let's fix your room and unpack. You haven't used it since April."

And so, we set to work, changing the sheets and curtains, dusting the closet, desk and floor, and unpacking a few clothes and things. When we finished, we showered, me in the second floor and Des in my bathroom.

When I finished – after almost an hour because I've liked showering longer than necessary ever since I was thirteen – I went down to the kitchen to find my brother and best friend eating and laughing like kids.

"What's so funny?" I asked, sitting beside Des, in front of my brother and grabbing a toast.

"Nothing," Al laughed, looking at me as if I was a long lost clown. "I just told Desiree something." He shrugged but I could see that there's more to it than he was letting on.

I glared at him, a look that could penetrate the darkest of secrets from anyone because of the dread and fear it brought. Merlin knows I could do a lot of drastic things _without_ a wand. It worked. "I was just telling her about your childhood stories," he admitted and clapped his hand on his mouth, realizing what he had done. "Why have I told you that?" he asked incredulously to no one in particular.

"I have my ways to threaten someone into complete _honesty_," I muttered in a dangerously quiet voice. "Now, do _please_ tell me what you've told my best mate here so that I could restrain myself from hexing you into oblivion as soon as I'm allowed to do magic. And I'm allowed to do magic once I'm in the train. So, are you going to tell me or not?"

And so, he told me, which wasn't a surprise. "I told her that you paraded at The Burrow naked when you were five," he said it rather quickly, as if hoping that I wouldn't catch his every word. No such luck. "I swear, that's all I've managed to tell her."

"Oh," I said, smirking devilishly and turned to Des. "Do you know that Al –"

But before I could finish my sentence, Al clamped his big hand on my mouth, muffling my voice. "I'm sorry Lils! I promise I won't tell anything embarrassing about you again, but I won't let you tell her about my embarrassing childhood moments!"

My eyes brightened as a ridiculous and rather childish idea formed in my mind. Without thinking twice, I bit Al's palm with my teeth.

"BLOODY OW!" he whimpered, shaking his hand as if to alleviate the pain. He then rushed to the sink and washed it.

He glowered at me and I just grinned at him. Des was beside herself from laughing, tears of laughter forming in her eyes.

"You're such a dog," he said, scowling. "You're lucky I wouldn't make revenge because I'm your big brother." He crossed his arms, sat down on his chair again, and continued glowering at me.

I snorted. "_Not_ right," I sniggered. "You don't avenge on me because it's your _fault_ I bit you in the first place. You told my best friend a very dark secret that should have been kept buried six feet underground and left forgotten. And you prevented me from telling her a very embarrassing moment when you were seven. So, I suppose we're even now that I gave you _rabies_." I giggled.

"What's rabies?" he asked fearfully, shifting his gaze to his bitten hand. Des was also looking at me confusedly and curiously.

I grinned. "Honestly, you two should've taken Muggle Studies," I snickered. "And _rabies_ is a disease gotten off from a bite, usually from dogs, but humans, even cats, have rabies, too. It's just that _dogs_ were usually the ones who bite."

Al looked at me as if I've grown two extra heads and Des just laughed again. "How do you know all this?" he asked.

I raised a dubious eyebrow at him. Honestly, how can he not _remember_? "You really don't know?" I asked him incredulously. He shook his head and I sighed. "I studied in a muggle school, remember?"

He winced considerably at this. He, being my brother, should've remembered. "Oh, yeah. Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot about that."

I shrugged. "It's okay, though, seeing as you're not as _smart _as me," I teased. "And how could I expect you to know anything about _rabies_."

"How do you know it anyway?" Des queried curiously. "I thought you attended a muggle _Arts_ school. How are dog bites related to _arts_?"

"Well, no, it's not really related to that," I answered. "It's just that one of my classmates got bitten and had rabies when I was at that school."

We continued eating after that in silence. Al finished eating first and merely dumped his plate lazily in the sink. I gave him a look. "Clean that, Al," I scolded. "We hadn't had a house elf, for like, four years." He sighed and I rolled my eyes at him.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grin. "Well, I can always use _magic_," he boasted and flicked his wand lazily at the dishes and they began to clean up.

I scowled at him. "It's unfair," I said bitterly. "I should be allowed to do magic outside school."

My best friend pouted. "I second that," she consented.

Al chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm off to The Burrow," he told us. "Wanna come along?"

I turned to Des. "Do you want to?" I asked her warily. Her brother was probably there and I'm not sure whether she wanted to see her already or not.

She shook her head indifferently but I could see that there was sadness hidden beneath her eyes. "No. I'm afraid I'm tired already." She smiled, albeit half-heartedly, at my brother and turned to me. "Do you want to come? I wouldn't mind being alone in here. I would probably just sleep all day, regardless."

I shook my head. "No. I'll join you here," I smiled. "How could I not if I haven't seen you for a solid month?" The two of us giggled and I turned to Al, who was looking at us in a mixture of awe and bemusement. "Could you clean our plates?" I asked him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

He sighed and waved his wand. Our plates instantly cleansed and I smiled. "Thanks! I knew I love you for a reason!" I said teasingly. "I really don't fancy doing it the muggle way."

"Your welcome, I guess," he muttered. He summoned his broom and things and walked over to the fireplace with a fistful of Floo powder. "Bye Lils. Bye Dessie." And he disappeared in the green flames.

* * *

><p>The two of us went upstairs to my room and sat on the bed. "So, you really aren't sleepy, right?" I asked her knowingly. "You don't want to see your twin just yet."<p>

She sighed, her eyes showing suppressed grief, and dropped all her façade. "Why do you always have to be bloody perceptive?" she said with a mixture of annoyance and admiration.

I smiled slightly and shrugged. "I'm your best friend," I said simply.

"Well, I'm glad you are." She keeps chewing on her lips, and she only does that when she's nervous and thinking about whether or not to say something.

"What is it?" I asked her patiently.

"Uh, what?" she said in a false, innocent tone.

I gave her a look. "Obviously, you want to say something," I said bluntly.

"Er, w-well," she staggered. "Alright. I'll tell you," she sighed.

She was quiet for a few minutes, so I muttered, "Go ahead."

She took a deep breath before telling her story. "There was another reason why I ran away." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I snuck out of my room last night and overheard my parents talking…about _me_. They were saying something about betrothing me to either Raymond Rosier, that Slytherin bloke turning sixth year, or Scorpius Malfoy." My heart suddenly thudded violently in my chest at the mention of his name, but I managed to keep a composed face before she started noticing. "I was having second thoughts about running away last night but today, I made up my mind because Nate's leaving after what happened between him and Brett. That's for sure. And I never wanted to marry someone I don't have the tiniest hint of feelings with. And you know that I never dated anyone I had real feelings for just yet."

There was something about her last sentence. She hasn't _dated_ someone she really _likes_. Something at the back of my mind got me wondering – does she like someone, but hadn't _date _him yet? I'm almost certain of it. She started fidgeting with the hem of her clothes and chewing her lips again. I didn't want to push it, though. She'll tell me when she's ready.

"So, you could've been betrothed to Malfoy if you didn't ran away?" I asked aloofly. I'm good at keeping a straight face, but inside me, my heart was hammering so fast.

She shook her head and I looked at her, confused. "My parents wanted me to marry him but from what I heard, the Malfoys declined their wish and granted their son anyone he wishes to marry. They were disgusted because they would allow him to marry anyone, pureblood or not. So that's why Raymond Rosier was most likely to be the one I was supposed to marry had it not if I ran away."

"You wouldn't marry him, though, right, because you don't like him," I said. "So, tell me, have you ever liked anyone?" I asked. I was really curious as to who it was because I'm sure there is a _someone._

As I finished saying this, she looked…_frightened_, as if I would get mad at whoever that person is. "N-No, I don't l-like anyone," she stuttered nervously.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You can't lie to me Desiree Isabelle Zabini," I scoffed. "Now, tell me who this is and stop looking like that at me as if I'm going to murder you if you did."

She shook her head furiously and muttered something like _I'm_ _dead_ under her breath. "No, I don't!" she said a little too fast for truth. I gave her my infamous glare and she sighed, defeated. "Okay, yes. I do like someone." She hesitated, biting her lip, and blurted out, "I fancy your brother, Albus!"

She covered her face with her hands as tears started spilling on it. I looked at her with wide eyes, not sure what to think of my best mate. I don't know what to feel about the whole thing, so I did something I shouldn't have done at the moment. I walked away.

* * *

><p>I found myself sitting on the floor cross-legged inside the drawing room, a place in the house where I usually think. It's because of its lack of people who goes here that made me like it. It's peaceful in here.<p>

I sighed, thinking it all through. First, my best friend ran away from home and moved in here. Second, she confides me about her almost betrothing to Malfoy and that funny prickling feeling I've felt about anything about him. I still convince myself that it's mere curiosity. I, Lily Potter, couldn't like him. I've never liked anyone before, and I shouldn't now, especially with him. Bloody hell, I didn't even let anyone have my first kiss! My lips remained untouched.

And then, there's Desiree liking my Al. I couldn't imagine the two of them together. Suddenly, out of the blue, I remembered my brother blushing and acting a bit awkward around Des when she pointed out him remembering me telling him about Des' fear of brooms. Does he like her, too? I never thought things could ever get weirder.

"Why do I have to be so bloody _insightful_?" I asked myself aloud. True, I like it because I can easily see through everyone but sometimes, it gets so frustrating to always _know_. I would rather not know that my best friend likes my brother right now and spend an enjoyable afternoon with her. Instead, I'm here, sulking about her _feelings_.

Why does growing up have to be like this? It's lucky for me I'm not yet affected, or so I _thought_. I really don't know what to think of myself right now. I couldn't face my own feelings yet so I would have to deal with my best friend first.

I sighed and pulled myself up from the floor. When I entered my room, the first thing I saw was Des curled up on my bed with unshed tears. When she heard the door open, she looked up and ran into me, hugging me into a fierce embrace. "I'm so sorry Lily!" she apologized profusely. "I promise I'll stop feeling something for your brother if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

I shook my head. It was obvious she really like him. "No, Des. Sorry about earlier. I just didn't know how to react. I didn't know you sort of have a thing for my brother. I'm sorry I forced you into telling me," I sighed. "So, how long have you liked him?" I asked as she pulled away.

She dragged me into the bed before answering. "Since last year, I guess," she admitted. "I don't know, really. It just…happened."

"Is he the reason you just _date_ and not go into relationship?"

She shrugged. "I guess he's part of it. But the main reason is because I don't want to get hurt. I've already gone through much, what with my family being constantly on my throat."

"Are you afraid that I would get mad?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. You _did_ get mad at first," she pointed out and I smiled sheepishly. "And, how can I possibly admit to you that I like your brother? Would you admit it to me if you like Nate…or Brett?"

I sighed. "I guess it's hard, though."

"Yeah."

"So, are you going to tell him?" I asked warily.

She bit her lip anxiously. "I don't think I could. I think he just thought of me as a sister."

I giggled. "Come on!" I teased. "Where's the Gryffindor in you? And if this will help, I think he doesn't _just_ think of you as a sister." I grinned mischievously at my best friend and she eyed me dubiously. "Do you trust me?" I asked her jovially as an idea formed in my head. "Because I've got an excellent idea to get you and my brother together."

She sighed dejectedly. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Alright," she breathed. "I trust you then."

After that, the thought of Albus and Desiree in one entity didn't feel as wrong as it have been before. In fact, the more I think about it, they seem to be just right.

I just wish I could say the same with _someone_ to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:_ And that's chapter 17! Yay, another long chapter, and I reached 60000 words! Anyway, thanks for the past reviews! I absolutely love them! And I would love it more if my other readers would also leave some comments - even criticisms - about my fanfic. I would definitely welcome your praises and _creative_ criticisms and just about everything!_

_So, as some of you might've noticed, Lily/Des has some similarities with the whole James/Sirius friendship when Sirius ran away from home. I could infer Kat as some sort of a-not-werewolf Remus character. None like Pettigrew! I'm getting addicted to the Marauders and Lily Evans fics and it kind of affects my story, in a way that I like, regardless.  
><em>

_I changed the settings of the story: from _K+_ to _T, _and from _Friendship/Humor_ to_ Romance/Friendship_. But there will definitely be some humor, still. I also changed the summary. :)  
><em>

_Any suggestions? Anyone?  
><em>

_In other words, I love your reviews so I'm begging others to drop some suggestions on improving my story._

_So, as usual,_

_Thanks for reading! Please review, _review, REVIEW!_ :)_

_-brunette09-  
><em>


	18. Those Two

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – THOSE_ TWO_...

Al came back in the house at around eight in the evening while Des and I were almost finished with dinner. Well, dinner went quite alright since I can cook considerably and Des wasn't bad for help.

"Hey Al," I said as he came out of the fireplace, drenched in sweat, his hair windswept. He obviously just got out of his broom. I noticed my best friend started fidgeting in front of me. I also noted that Al's gaze lingered a bit longer on the direction of Des with a hint of affection in his bright emerald eyes. _My plan would go perfectly_, I thought smugly. "Go to the shower," I ordered him as soon as he broke his gaze on my friend.

He sighed and nodded with a heavy sigh, dragging his things.

The two of us continued eating silently. I still refused to tell her what I planned. She wouldn't have to wait any longer, anyway, because I'll set into action as soon as I can. _Tonight._

Well, I'm quite an impatient person so I couldn't wait forever. We went upstairs after eating. Des went inside her room to write a letter to Nate while I went upstairs to Al's room. I didn't bother knocking and just threw it open. And there he was. It was sheer luck that he already pulled his sweatpants the moment I opened the door or else I would've seen something a sister _never_ wanted to see in her grown up brother.

"Hey!" he yelled not so loudly and pulled a grey shirt over his toned body. "Do you know the concept of _knocking_?" he asked sarcastically. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was going to ask you about something," I answered, closing the door behind me and seating myself on his bed.

He sat beside and asked, "What is it?"

I smirked and did as I have planned. "Do you like Desiree?" I asked quickly and bluntly and straight to the point.

He was taken aback by the straightforwardness of my tone and that lost him some control over his mouth. As I expected, he unthinkingly blurted out the truth. "Yes." His eyes widened as I grinned devilishly at him.

"So, I see," I beamed. "You do like her." Yep, they like each other. I wouldn't need to use _Plan B_, which would be a brutal torture he would never like.

"No," he quickly denied but my grin just got wider and wider that it almost reached my ears. He sighed, defeated. "Alright, alright. I _do_ like her."

"Good," I said jovially. "She likes you, too."

He turned to look sharply at me and shouted, "WHAT?"

I giggled. "She fancies you, you git!" I laughed. "How blind are you?"

"You're playing at me, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously but with a twinge of hope in his voice.

I shook my head furiously. "I would _make fun_ at you but not like this," I said indignantly, crossing my arms.

He cowered sheepishly and muttered, "So, you're not lying then?"

I shook my head seriously. "Of course not," I huffed. "I wouldn't lie about something like this, you know." I sighed. "So, when would you ask her out?"

He shrugged but grinned stupidly all the same. "Tomorrow? It would be too rash to ask her tonight."

I nodded. "So, I'll leave you then. Good night."

I smiled to myself as I made my way down my room. My brother really seemed happy and I'm beyond sure that Dessie will be, too. I walked over my desk and began writing to Katrina about the twins' departure and about the news before it even sprung. It wouldn't be right if I didn't inform her about the thrilling news to come.

_Dear Bubbles,_

_Sorry if I'm probably bothering you in the middle of the night but this is urgent. Des arrived earlier this morning. She ran away. I'll tell you everything because I'll probably be coming there tomorrow at the Leaky for some good reasons._

_Just as Des and I were talking, I noticed something about her and forced her to tell me something. She fancies my brother, Albus. Just a few minutes ago, I did the same to my brother. He, as I've noticed just this morning, also fancies our best friend. Al's going to ask her out tomorrow so I thought I should go there tomorrow. I know you already planned on going here tomorrow – this Friday – here at home but I really think it's better for it to go the other way around. I don't want to witness what those two will be up to when they get together. And I'm sure you wanted to know the details, anyway._

_So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

_Flower._

I smiled at using our old nicknames. I just thought it appropriate at the moment. I tied the letter to Adryll and she flew off to deliver it.

* * *

><p>I woke up late the next day, about fifteen minutes past ten, by the sound of squealing. There was no doubt who's that squealing voice belonged to, as I've heard it a million times before.<p>

"DES!" I yelled groggily. "Why the hell have you been shrieking like a banshee this morning!" I was tired. I slept at about three in the morning. It's like a mixture of insomnia and excessive thinking.

"LILY!" she yelled back and threw the door open, holding hands with none other than my very own brother, Albus. I beamed at the two of them, not bothered in the least by my disheveled features.

"Hey, Lils," Al greeted with a ridiculous grin.

"Albus," I said, feigning stern. "Why the hell do you have to ask her out in _bloody _ten quarter in the morning? You could have waited when I'm wild awake or anything, you know."

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

"It's your fault, anyway," Des said bluntly with a soppy grin.

"Shut up. Do you want _me_ to end this already?" I grinned mischievously at them.

They exchanged horrified looks and said, "NO," at the same time.

I giggled at their bewildered looks. "I was just kidding. Anyway, I guess I'm going to have to go now." I gave the two of them a pointed look, yawned hugely and sighed. "Don't do anything I _wouldn't_." I gave them warning stares and they both cringed.

"Where are you going, anyway?" Al asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "Leaky Cauldron, at Kat's house. I wrote to her last night about the two of you," I answered. "I'm sure she's dying to hear _more_ about this." The two of them laughed heartily, but I didn't even crack a smile. Something _serious_ needs to be spilled at the moment. "Don't try anything to hurt my brother, Des, because I know you're capable of doing things without meaning to," I told my best friend serenely. "And you," I said, looking at my older brother. "If you ever break my best mate's heart, I swear to Merlin you wouldn't like the consequences. You _know_ that she never had any _relationship _before but only some _flings_. And, from what I heard from _you –" _I looked at my best friend, "–yesterday, my brother was one of the many reasons you didn't have a serious relationship. So –", I looked at my brother, "–keep _her_."

I smiled radiantly at them and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, the two – Al and Des – were inseparable. I avoided the two of them all the time, preferring to go visit Kat or even Max from time to time. Some visits were dull, but one of them was quite hard to forget. Well, <em>quite hard to forget<em> was the understatement of the year. It was really vivid and unforgettable. Unforgettable because that's the first time I've ever flared up again after some time. It was the time when I decided to go to the Burrow after getting bored on my friend's houses.

_"Hi gran!" I greeted my Grandma Weasley when I arrived at The Burrow one afternoon by Floo Network, relieved. I was utterly relieved because I couldn't stay in the presence of my best mate and brother. After all, she was a bloody good-looking fifteen year old woman and he was a bloody seventeen year old man who was, even for a gentleman, still a hormonal male teenager. I knew I shouldn't have left them but I trust my brother not to take it _too_ far. They were just four days in their relationship but…never mind._

_"Hello Lily!" she said and pulled me into a motherly hug. She was, of course, delighted because she loves having her grandchildren over but since almost all of them have a job now, it was getting a bit lonely there. "How wonderful to see you!"_

_I grinned at her. "It's great to see you, too, gran. I haven't come over for a week!" I giggled, but the real reason I went here wasn't just because I missed her, although it's part of it._

_"Have you eaten already?" she asked. "Do you want something?"_

_I shook my head. "Don't stress yourself, gran," I muttered sincerely. My grandmother was going undeniably older and I don't want her to overstretch herself with chores. "Is Hugo here?"_

_She smiled and nodded. "He's in the garden with his friend, Nathaniel," she answered. "They're playing Quidditch if I'm not mistaken." She shook her head as if Quidditch wasn't the ideal thing to do at the moment._

_"I'll go see them," I said briefly and gave her a peck on the cheek. "See you later, gran!"_

_I came in the garden and saw the two Ravenclaws high above the air on their brooms, passing a quaffle with each other._

_"HUGO!" I bellowed, staring up at them. "NATE!"_

_They looked down to me at the same and shouted, "LILY!" They zoomed downwards and landed in front of me with broad grins. Nate hugged me in a brotherly fashion and Hugo just did the same._

_"What are you doing here, Lils?" Hugo asked curiously but happy to have another company all the same._

_I shrugged. "Well, I guess I miss the two of you," I answered playfully._

_"How's Des?" Nate asked worriedly._

_I sighed. "She's really, _really_ great right now, if you know what I'm talking about," I said with a roll of my eyes._

_"Ah, what are you talking about, Lily?" he asked confusedly._

_I gave him a bemused look and my eyes widened as realization dawned on me. "S-She didn't t-tell you?" I staggered bewilderedly._

_"Tell me what, exactly?" he said with a nervous laugh._

_"Promise me you won't blow up," I said hurriedly. "Just promise me. Please."_

_He sighed. "I guess I can _try_."_

_I sighed. At least he will try. I sure wish he wasn't as temperamental as his sister. Well, surely, he's not as temperamental as _me_, but Des was always good at showing it. "She's um…" I muttered almost inaudibly and inhaled deep."She's dating my brother," I blurted out._

_He stared at me for a few seconds in shock, and my cousin did the same. "WHAT!" the raven-haired Zabini yelled in shock and frustration. "Why would she do _THAT?" _He started running towards the house, probably towards the fireplace to Floo to my house but two sets of hands stopped him. "Let me GO!" he bellowed at me and Hugo, glaring dangerously. I was beginning to worry about him doing accidental magic outside school when he's still underage._

_I took a deep breath and tried to calm him down with words, not unwinding my surprisingly tight grip on his arm. "Nate, calm down," I muttered softly. "I'm so sorry you feel like this. I know you're protective of your sister because you love her. I actually didn't take it so lightly the moment she told me she likes my brother and walked out. But then, I just realized that he's what she needs right now. And Al likes her, too, as much as she likes him. So please, try to understand."_

_He glared at me. "He'll just break her heart!" he said. "I don't want to see her break down again! Our parents…Brett, have broken her a hell lot of times before. It will be so much for me to see her like that again! I can't let that happen. LET ME GO!"_

_"Come on, mate," Hugo said. "I know Al. He wouldn't do that," he tried to reassure him, to no avail._

_"He wouldn't do that _intentionally_, but he _will. _ Trust me. That was what all men do to women."_

_I gave him a deathly glare, my thin patience breaking. "So, that's what _YOU_ do to women, huh?" I blurted out irritably, throwing his arms forcefully out of my grip. "How many girls have cried because of YOU?_ _How many hearts have you broken, may I ask?"_

_He cowered slightly. "It's different," he said lamely and I laughed derisively at him. "This is my sister –your_ best friend_ – we're talking about."_

_"Oh, don't think I don't know that," I said, rolling my eyes. "I know she's my best friend and he's my brother but I understand that they have a sort of feelings towards each other."_

_"You couldn't know tha –"_

_"Oh, I perfectly _know_ that! I know they fancy each other because I'm undeniably perceptive. You've said it so yourself, sometimes. I noticed the funny, affectionate looks they throw at each other, thinking no one notices. But I _do._ So shut your fat mouth and hear me out. Do you know why your sister never had a serious relationship before? It wouldn't be hard for her to get a man of her choice ever since she turned thirteen because she's utterly good-looking. You know why? She never had a serious relationship partly because she's afraid of getting hurt and partly because she has fancied her best mate's brother since Merlin knows when! And now, she's ready to take the risk of getting hurt for someone she _actually_ likes. And may I remind you that she's a _GRYFFINDOR_. She's tougher than you think she is. She can handle herself now."_

_"But –"_

_"No buts."_

_He sighed, frustrated, as Hugo let go of his other arm._

_"It's alright, mate," he said, patting his best friend's back. "You should be jumping in joy because it's _Albus_. I would be scared to hell if it was _James_. Al was never as immature and womanizer as James."_

_He gave a hollow chuckle. "Yeah. Guess I'm lucky," he said sarcastically._

_I rolled my eyes at him. "You're not the only one in this situation," I pointed out. "And I'm in a so much more worse state because those two are both important to me because Al's my big brother and Dessie's my best mate –more like a sister – to me. You're more fortunate because Al's not your best friend."_

_The three of us chuckled lightly, the previous argument slowly fading._

_ "So when do you want to meet your twin's boyfriend/your best mate's cousin/ your sister's best friend's brother, Albus Potter, formally?" Hugo asked Nate teasingly._

_He smacked his arm…not so lightly._

_Ouch. That must have hurt._

* * *

><p>Oh, and there was this other unforgettable occasion. It occurred just one day after my unexpected visit on the Burrow. In terms of books, this could be its sequel.<p>

_CRASH!_

_"What the hell!" I yelled from my bed room. I ran quickly downstairs with my wand to see what the noise was all about. I could use magic if _needed,_ and I need to be prepared it case it was some intruder. After all, my dad was an Auror and has made some enemies in the past._

_ What startled me most was the familiar, angry voice shouting below. "BLOODY HELL, DES!" I heard the unmistakable voice of Nate yell. "UGH!"_

_I sprinted down the kitchen at top speed and arrived there at three seconds. "NATE!" I shouted in utter distraught. "Why the bloody hell are YOU here?" I sighed in frustration and looked at the two love birds. As soon as I looked at them, my eyes widened and I gave them a basilisk glare. Both of Dessie and Al's hairs were disheveled and their clothes creased. They were clearly and without a doubt doing _something_ I wouldn't, while I was upstairs and Nate has apparently witnessed it. I felt awful for him. I've caught them a few times myself, and it wasn't a pleasant sight._

_"YOU TWO!" I bellowed and even Nate cringed. Blame the frightening redhead temper. "This is an EATING area! This is supposed to be a _virgin_ room! Don't do any _Merlin-knows-what_ things in here! You two are…UGH!" I grabbed my hair in utter frustration and took deep breaths for a few seconds, trying to calm myself._

_"Sorry, Lils," Al apologized._

_I glowered at him. "Don't apologize to me. I wasn't the one who've seen you two snogging this time," I said pointedly, looking between the disheveled couple and Nate._

_My brother turned reluctantly and quite anxiously towards his girlfriend's twin, who, though he was a boy, looked uncannily like her, though much more masculine. "Uhm, hey Nathan," he said. It was what my brothers and the other Weasleys call him ever since they've met him in our first year. "I'm sorry about…this. I know she's your sister and you don't want her seeing with a person of the other gender because all brothers are like that." I rolled my eyes at that point, because that part was annoyingly true. Al, James and Teddy have always been badgering me to not date anyone unworthy because the poor guy's doomed. That's one of the reasons why I _never_ dated anyone, before – bugging, annoying, irritating, overprotective brothers. "And, I apologize for what you have seen. I know that must've been awful…as Lily told us most of the times."_

_Des giggled. "Yeah. Her face was priceless."_

_Nate glared at her. "I'm really, really sympathetic towards Lily right now," he muttered._

_"Why are you here, anyway?" she asked quite irritably._

_"To meet your so-called boyfriend," he told her sister menacingly and turned to Al. "Sorry mate, but quite frankly, I'm not quite fond of you in the moment." Al just shrugged. I know that he knew the feeling. He and Nate have gotten along fairly well during their visits but I know that, ever since yesterday, things have changed._

_"It's alright, mate," Al said sincerely. "I understand. I'm sorry, though, for stealing your sister."_

_"Shut up, Al," Des said affectionately."My ickle twin couldn't do anything about it." She pecked him on the cheek and grinned at his bewildered brother. "Oh, hey Nate," she said innocently._

_He gave a frustrated sigh and said, "What am I going to do with you?"_

_She beamed radiantly at him. It was a truly jovial and elated smile. "Be happy for me, Nate," she said genuinely. "For us," she added. "That's all I'm asking for."_

_He sighed and cracked a small smile. "I guess I could be," he said, giving up. "Just promise me not to get yourself hurt, will you?"_

_She threw herself at him. "Oh, I will."_

I have looked enviously at my best friend that moment.

There was this question that has been bugging my mind.

_When will I have a someone for myself just once?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:_ A relatively short chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone...  
><em>

_Anyway, _Lily'u Malfoy_ - thanks a lot for the story you recommended! I like it and have gotten my eyes tired for reading it. And I also got lazy about writing this chap! My fault, regardless. (((=_

_And to the others who also read and reviewed in the past chapters - I love you guys!  
><em>

_Any suggestions?_

_Thanks for the last reviews AND favorites AND even hits, EVERYONE. =)))  
><em>

_Thanks for reading. Please review. I would be absolutely delighted to have my reviews reach 50!_

_Please, please, please! REVIEW! The review button's just below there... ↓↓↓↓↓_

_**-brunette09-**  
><em>


	19. Flickers of Emotions

CHAPTER NINETEEN – FLICKERS OF EMOTIONS

A few days passed and it was time for my mum and dad to go home. It was a few days after my mum's birthday. I sent her my gift and wrote her a letter that time and conveniently _not_ mentioned about Des' arrival and about her and Al. I'm a hundred percent sure that only my best friend's arrival – whom they considered a second daughter – would trigger them to come back from their trip, let alone telling them about the new relationship between her and Al.

They were shocked by the time they arrived to see her there, holding hands with my brother and the three of us talking casually, as if nothing was out of place. Technically, nothing was out of place, but in their point of view, _everything_ was.

"Hey, mum," I said sheepishly the moment I saw them. "Dad."

Des stood up from her seat, blushing furiously but didn't let go of Al's hand. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I'm sorry to intrude," she apologized profusely.

"You're not exactly intruding, dear," mum said softly to her. "But can you tell us how come you visited here while it's _summer_. I thought _Zabini_ doesn't let you and your brother out at this time." She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she said this, especially Des' dad.

She bit her, trying to hold back the tears. It was still a touchy subject for her, but said bravely all the same, "I ran away." She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. I noticed Al squeezed her hand comfortingly and that made me smile, especially because she pacified instantly and considering that they only got together in less than a fortnight. She opened her eyes, looked down, and muttered, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Al pulled her down the couch and put a comforting arm around her. "It's okay, Des," he murmured gently. She smiled affectionately at him which he returned back.

My parents exchanged a look of confusion and turned a questioning gaze at me. I beamed at them and beckoned them towards the kitchen. We sat down and I began the talking. I filled them about everything that they've missed during their leave, starting from the moment I received Des' letter about her leaving, to her arriving, to _me_ making her confide to me about her feelings, to _me_ again making my brother confess about his feelings to her, to _them_ being together, and to _Nate_ finding out about them.

"I'm sure he isn't exactly happy about it," mum mused. "That's what my brothers were like, especially Ron, when I dated some guys back when I was at school."

Dad nodded with a grin. "He was even quite apprehensive about me dating his only sister."

"Stupid Ron," mum muttered and she, too, was grinning. "But, really, how was Nathan?"

I shrugged. "Er, he did took it pretty badly at first until I quite…um… got to his throat?" I said this like a question.

Dad looked at me knowingly. "It's your temper again, right, Flower?" he scolded amusedly. "Honestly, you should always check yourself up. Are all redheads like that?" He looked playfully from me to mum.

Both of us scowled at him. "You know, Harry, I think you've got much more temper than most redheads. I remember it perfectly well that you've blown up your aunt when you were _thirteen_ and out of school," mum pointed out smugly. "And you've always got a nasty bit of temper around Professor Snape – when you were a kid, of course – and you've shown more temper around Umbridge –" she scrunched up her nose at the name, "– and around Malfoy, too, of course." Mum finished and I felt my face heat up. Hopefully, none of them noticed. I knew they were mentioning _Draco_ Malfoy, but it couldn't stop me from whatever this creepy feeling that's been bothering me lately.

On those few days since our celebration at the Leaky, the time when we saw Andrew and _Malfoy_, I sometimes found myself thinking of him, especially when I look at my happy brother and friend together. Well, I absolutely don't know him, but still…

"What's the matter with you, Lils?" dad asked worriedly as he noticed my red face. _Ugh, I hate being redhead!_ I thought miserably. "Nothing," I lied not-so-convincingly as I could have done when I was more coherent. They both looked at me skeptically but let it drop all the same, for which I was grateful for. "So, how was your vacation?" I asked conversationally, changing the subject subtly.

It worked. Mum ranted about their wonderful vacation and I only half-listened while half of my mind was preoccupied about…well, I absolutely don't know! I just kept drifting off in my own world and having flashes of images I wanted. I just don't know what it is! I stood up from my seat abruptly, startling my parents and mum stopped ranting mid-sentence.

"Can I go to Maxine's?" I asked them. They exchanged unknowing looks, not knowing what to make of my sudden reaction. I pouted pleadingly at them. "Please?"

Dad sighed. "Alright," he replied. "I'll apparate you there," Maxine's house doesn't wasn't connected to the Floo Network because her parents are muggles and she wasn't of age, yet, so that's one way I could get there. "Don't go anywhere else, alright? What time do I need to pick you up?"

"Around six, I'll be back," I answered.

* * *

><p>And so, dad apparated with me to Maxine's house and disapparated when the Ravenclaw prefect – yes, she's a prefect, too, and Nate was the other one on their house – invited me inside.<p>

"Hey, Lils," she said. "What makes you come here?" she asked curiously as we went to sit in the living room. Her house was just the normal Muggle ones but it's still bizarre for witches and wizards to see one. It's just so…clean and quiet?

"Can't I visit to my friend's house?" I said in a false cheerful tone. "Are your parents here?"

"My parents aren't here. They're at work." She gave me a suspicious look. "You know, you usually come here with Katrina and her mum apparates the two of you," she said musingly. "And now, you pop here with your _dad_ who happened to just got back home. I'm assuming you're not here just to avoid your brother and Des."

I sighed. "Well, no," I answered honestly. "Something's bothering me," I said finally.

She gave me a look. "You usually talk about something like this with _Dessie_ and _Kat," _she pointed out with an amused expression. "What makes you come to me?"

I smiled at her. "Well, Des wasn't the one to ask something about _this_ and _Kat_ wasn't either."

"So, what is it?"

I took a deep breath, and said in a rush, "How do you know when you like somebody?"

She smiled at me. I didn't expect that. "So, you're finally coming around?" she asked playfully. "I thought you never would _like_ anyone. But I guess I was wrong."

I scowled at her. "I'm not even sure," I huffed indignantly. "For all I know, it could be _hatred_."

She shrugged. "It could be," she said doubtfully. "But you know what's funny?" she giggled.

"What, exactly?"

"You can easily read people, while you can't read _yourself!_" she laughed and, as much as I tried hard not to, I cracked a grin.

"Shut up," I said.

"It's true!"

I scowled at her but said, "I couldn't say it isn't. So, are you going to answer my original question?"

She smiled and nodded. "Well, your heart would be beating like mad, for one," she began and I flinched. No way on earth could this be happening! "Especially when you hear his _name_," she added, to my great depression…well, not depression, really, but…something like that. I was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face. "You're stomach will have butterflies...And, for easier explanations, you keep thinking… dreaming and daydreaming … about him," she finished with a faraway expression. I knew she was thinking of _someone_ that moment but I was too busy working out the meaning of her words to pay her closer attention. I'm wrapped up with my own thoughts at the moment.

_Well, I guess I'm going to have to find out for myself_, I thought inwardly.

"So," Maxine said after a moment. "I see, you do like someone," she smiled.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what's going on with me at the moment, Max," I sighed.

"Don't worry, Lils," she said comfortingly. "You're gonna figure it out soon. Just let me know if you did. And I wouldn't push you to tell me who the _lucky_ guy is," she reassured and added, "_Oh_, and if this helps, I wouldn't tell any of our friends about this just yet."

I smiled gratefully at her. It was one of the reasons I went to her. She always knows what the right thing to do about certain circumstances. Especially _this_. She didn't have that many relationships herself but she knows _it_ and has been into some but she knows more about how to deal with it than Des and Kat.

"So," she said. "Brownies?"

I beamed and nodded.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer passed by in a blur. On the thirtieth of August, Wednesday, I found myself shopping with Kat in Diagon Alley for books and other school supplies. Des was meeting with Nate so it's just the two of us. It was sheer luck for the twins to have inherited a fair share amount of galleons by their deceased grandmother, Mrs. Zabini, when she died when they were eight. They were <em>well-behaved<em> that time and from what they said, it hasn't seemed wrong of their grandmother to give them that – that time, regardless. They had their keys and went to Gringotts and parted from us, promising to meet us in the Leaky for lunch after two or three hours.

"So, where to first?" Kat asked.

"Apothecary," I said automatically. After all, I couldn't forget my potion ingredients since it's my favorite subject.

Kat rolled her eyes. "You're seriously not that in love with Potions, right?" she queried with a scowl. She never _did_ like Potions.

I shrugged. "I love Potions, but do you honestly want to go to Flourish and Blott's already? Books are too heavy, you know, and potion ingredients aren't," I pointed out. "Although, they do stink a bit," I added with a grin. "And it's _nearest_," I added reasonably.

She scrunched up her nose. "That's what I thought. Anyway, let's go."

And so we went to Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary first and finished getting a whole stock of the things we needed there. Kat was impatient and wrinkling her nose the whole time, for which made me roll my eyes constantly.

"I don't want to go in there again," Kat muttered the moment we got out. "It's bloody reeking in there!"

I stifled an eye roll. "It's an _apothecary_, not a perfume shop," I said impatiently. "What do you expect?"

She sighed. "Nothing. Come on. Let's go to Flourish and Blott's now."

I shook my head. "Not yet," I said with a grin. "I'm going to need to have a look at the Quidditch shop, remember?"

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Fine. Just make it fast, will you? You seem to be a _bloke_ the way you ogle those brooms."

I grinned. "I know you love me!" I said and rushed to the store. On display by the glass wall was the latest version of Firebolt – the Firebolt 30s.

"Well, I guess _ogle_ was an understatement. You look like your eyes were going out of their sockets write now," Kat muttered behind me. I ignored her, though, and still looked at the broom with reverence and awe. My Firebolt was still the 10s version, but I love it for that. It has been my broom ever since I was ten and the thought of replacing it with a much slightly sleeker broom is crime – for me, anyway. It was a gift from my parents, who didn't make a fuss when they first gave it to me. They both liked Quidditch and haven't seemed nervous of the fact of allowing their talented daughter to ride it even before I get into Hogwarts.

"This is rich," I muttered audibly. "But I still love my own." I tore my gaze away from it a bit reluctantly and looked at Kat. "Let's go."

And so we continued our shopping, going to the stationery shop first before getting our books at Diagon Alley. We only have two new course books for our OWL year – Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, _by Miranda Goshawk_ and Life-Threatening Situations: How to Defend Yourself, _by Arnold Renwick._ They were all easy to find since they're in display for Hogwarts students buying textbooks this year. We were heading straight to the counter to pay for the books when we were stopped by Maxine, who also happened to be there.

"Kat! Lils!" she exclaimed happily. "I didn't expect to see you here! I thought you might have finished shopping the other days."

We grinned at her. "Well, we kind of like having a rush," Kat said with a shrug. "You aren't so early yourself," she pointed out.

Max rolled her eyes. "I happened to come from a Muggle family on _Northern _England, by the way, and I can't apparate yet and I can't connect our fireplace to the _Floo Network_ because I'm underage. Oh, and my parents are busy at the moment and it was Hugo's mum who apparated to my home and offered to take me here when I wrote to Nate and him about it."

Kat smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry," she apologized. "I haven't thought of that. You seem more of a witch than us with your extensive knowledge about it through reading books for four years so I almost forgot you're a muggleborn."

Max seemed to have brightened at the compliment dramatically. "You gonna pay those?" she asked cheerfully. "Move faster because I've already got mine." She gestured at the bag in her arm and pushed as towards the counter.

The manager looked up from his desk and smiled brightly when he saw me. "Hello, Ms. Potter!" he greeted enthusiastically and I have to force my face to keep from scowling. I never liked people who treated me like that. They didn't remotely know me, and I don't know them, for Merlin's sake! This wasn't even the one who sold books to me for the last four years. That one was an old family friend who died last Easter and was now replaced by this eager, middle-aged man, in front of me. It didn't help that my two mates were snickering not so subtly behind my back.

"Uhm, hello," I said, using polite words but with quite a cold, irritable tone. "How much is this?"

He gave me the price and Kat and I both paid. I dragged them hastily out of the shop before I could do anything stupid. My friends burst into loud giggles the moment we got out. They were too busy laughing to see my face flushed at the sight of someone on the street – someone I'd rather not see at the moment.

Malfoy.

Why does he have to appear this day, of all days? He could have shopped any other day! I don't need stupid thoughts at this moment and I would happily ignore him if not for the fact that he was with one of my best friends. For a split second, I considered ignoring my said friend, too, but his icy blue eyes caught my hazel ones and I knew I couldn't escape.

"Hey Lils!" Andrew greeted and went over to join us, his cousin following silently behind him. "Hey Kat, Max!" He grinned enthusiastically at us, oblivious to his cousin's discomfort at being surrounded by Gryffindors. "I was wondering if we'll run into the lot of you."

I gave him a partly false quizzical look. "How come you're wondering _that_?" I asked conversationally, not letting my voice waver due to the presence of a certain blond behind him.

To my surprise, he laughed. "Are you really that _old_, Lils?" he questioned playfully but with a hint of nervous tone in his voice. I don't know but…maybe I was just imagining things. There was no reason for him to be nervous. I was just being paranoid, I guess.

"Huh?" was all I could respond, looking at anywhere but the man with grey eyes.

"Well, you did owl me yesterday, telling me you'd go shopping today with Kat, so I thought that Scor and I should, too. It's only two days before school and we ought to buy today, anyway," he said and looked at the Ravenclaw girl. "How come no one mentioned you're coming?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Like you, I guess. I ran into them at the book shop," she said gesturing to the store behind. "You two heading there?" she asked, looking between him and Malfoy. He was looking at Malfoy apprehensively. I couldn't blame her. He was a pureblood, after all, even if he's cousins with our friend.

To my great surprise, it was Malfoy who answered. For a tiny fraction of a second – I'm not sure if I'm imagining things again – his eyes met mine. I'm insane, aren't I? "Yes, actually," he said hastily, and politely to the three of us and looked pointedly at his cousin. Andrew, sensing his discomfort, sighed.

"Sorry, girls," he told us. "I guess we'll see you around."

"We could meet in the Leaky later," I offered without thinking and groaned internally. Now I have no escape from the thoughts of _that_ Slytherin. "We're having lunch there with the twins later." I mentally slapped myself as I finished saying this but didn't have the heart to take my words back. That would be really rude. I vaguely noticed Malfoy's curious look because I tried to avoid looking at him at all costs.

"Sure," my friend agreed with a grin and dragged his cousin to the store.

Max's eyes were still trailing on the Slytherin with watchful, shrewd eyes and only turned to us when the door closed. I wonder what that was about. I brushed the thought away as we headed to Madam Malkin's since I got a bit taller over the summer and Maxine, too. Kat, though, as she was constantly complaining, hasn't gotten taller so she was grumbling when we were being taken measurements by the saleslady.

"Why am I such a _midget_?" she grumbled.

I smiled at her. "Be happy with what you were given, Kat," I told her with an airily mature voice.

She blinked for a few moments – and Max, too – as if they had never heard me talk like that. Eventually, Kat muttered, "Thanks Lils. That helps."

"You know Lils," Max whispered in my ear when Kat wasn't looking. "You've quite change. I just noticed." She offered me an appreciative smile and I smiled back.

"I guess so," I said with a heavy sigh. Was this what happens when you're fifteen?

Just then, the doors opened and none other than Brett Zabini walked in, with Patrick Goyle on tow. He took one look at us and I saw a flicker of pain masked by anger flash across his dark eyes at the sight of us. I'm certain of it. And there's only one reason I could think of that would make him like that by looking at us – Desiree and Nathaniel. It didn't stop me from giving him a glare, though. I've seen my best friend through worse partly because of him. Not so soon as he met my glare did a mixture of sadness and remorse and guilt flash across his handsome features. He missed _them_.

But still, the Slytherin on him acted immediately and an expressionless mask came to his face in an instant. "Come on, Goyle," he said to his companion. "I think I'd rather go to Twilfitt and Tatting's." And with one last look at us – me in particular – he walked out with the troll following him obediently.

I sighed. Why do other Wizarding families have to be too complicated? Why can't brothers and sisters – no matter what houses they were in – just get along? Why can't everyone be like Hugo and Rose, who were always bickering but still love and care for each other and kept in touch when at school even though Rose's a Gryffindor and Hugo's a Ravenclaw? Why can't they just stop being bloody stubborn and get over it?

_And I thought I was stubborn_, I thought dryly.

I suddenly felt pity for the seventh year. Yes, he was stubborn, and yes, he hurt my friends – his siblings – to the point that they ran away, but I could somehow empathize in him. Sometimes, being a Potter makes me feel the need to oblige. I felt forced to be polite and socialized with some Ministry blokes' kids when I was young and compelled to not do anything that would cause tainting the name of my family, especially because I'm a female.

James had caused a lot of havoc when he was a school, following the footsteps of his namesakes while Albus had always been the behaved one, although he tends to join James in some pranks sometimes. In looks, he has always been the perfect image of my dad and James was more like mum in a way. Well, I've always looked like my namesake and grandmother, Lily Evans Potter, as people pointed out, especially now as I grow up. I differ from my parents in a way that I'm, truthfully speaking, clever and lazy at the same time. That sort of reminded me about the stories of my dad about my mischievous grandfather. I'm quite fond of breaking rules, which doesn't suite a _woman_ – but a _Potter_ – like me.

I've always tried my best to be _me_ when I'm at Hogwarts. It makes me feel free. I always miss my parents and Teddy – and now, James, too – when I leave, but Hogwarts is in me. I just didn't know how to live without it. It gives me the satisfaction of messing around with Slytherins who provoke me by the use of my wand which I couldn't use outside school, yet, and makes me discover what I wanted and what my talents were. It makes me have friends – and even enemies – to interact with. A lot of people have felt that way towards the historical school.

"Hey Lils," Max said, tapping my shoulder and interrupting me from my reverie. "Here are your robes," she said, handing them to me. "Let's go to the Leaky."

* * *

><p>We sat on a large table at the pub for a while, not yet ordering and waiting for our friends first. After about five minutes, Andrew and Malfoy arrived – the former enthusiastic and the latter unsure.<p>

"Hello," they both said and sat down. It must be weird for the Slytherin to sit with a bunch of Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw who happened to be good friends with said Gryffindors.

"Des and Nate not here yet?" Andrew asked.

"Nope," Kat answered.

"We did encounter their brother, though," Maxine said conversationally, risking a glance at the pureblood.

"You've seen _Brett_?" Malfoy asked in what I might only guess as concern.

"Yeah. He arrived briefly at the Madam Malkin's and got out as soon as he saw us. He's with that bloke who looks like a troll."

"Goyle," he said, referring to the _troll_. "I heard about what happened to the twins this summer. So it's true then? They really _did_ run away?" He was directing the question at me with slight hesitation as he met my eyes. I was startled at first but recovered before anyone could notice.

"Yes," I answered in a fairly straight and casual voice. "Last August the first."

"So they're living at your house?"

"Des is," I replied. "Nate's staying in my cousin's house, though. Hasn't Andrew told you."

He looked suddenly at his cousin, who turned slightly away from him. "You know about this, don't you?" he accused him, annoyed.

"Y-Yeah," he said, cowering. "I thought you might not be interested."

He scowled at him, but it was obvious he wasn't really angry. Just plain annoyance is all. "Yeah, I really _won't_ be interested," he said sarcastically. "You know I was almost bet –", he stopped midsentence and muttered, "Never mind."

I knew he almost said _betrothed_ and that made me think – does he _want_ to be? That made my stomach churn unpleasantly and it didn't help that the twins chose to arrive that moment.

"Hey guys," Des said to us and looked in wonder over Malfoy, but didn't show any interest. I sighed in relief at remembering that she was, in fact, in a relationship with my brother. Malfoy didn't seem to eye her with interest, too, but looking at the twins in concern and pity. "Hey Maxine! What are you doing here?"

"Ran into them," she answered, gesturing to me and Kat.

"Hey Andrew," Nate said to Andrew with a warm smile, acknowledging him and said dryly to the other blond, "Hey Malfoy."

"Hey, mates," the Head Boy told the two. "I and my cousin ran into this three, after Max ran into this two."

"I'm sorry, I must be interfering," Malfoy said to the lot of us.

"Rubbish," said his cousin, brushing his comment of. He looked at us doubtfully but said nothing. We ordered our meals and started eating. Halfway through, Al, with Hugo, arrived and joined us on the table, greeting us and sitting beside his girlfriend.

"Hello," Hugo said to the lot of us while Albus fixed her stare at Dessie, who was looking at her with a similar expression on her face.

"Hey there," he said to her and pecked her swiftly on the cheek. I noticed Nate grimaced at this but know that he couldn't complain. He couldn't win an argument with his obstinate sister, especially with this. I also didn't fail to notice that Malfoy was looking at the couple with amusement but didn't say anything. _He clearly doesn't fancy my best friend, though…_ I thought and mentally slapped myself for what seemed like the thousandth time ever since.

I was snapped out of it by an angry growl behind us and saw, to my horror, Brett Zabini, looking back and forth between his sister and my brother – who had his arm slung over her shoulder –, with a murderous look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>*READ THE LETTERS IN BOLD*<br>**

**A/N_: _**_CLIFFHANGER! So, what do you think?__ I know I didn't do so well in the last chap, so I promise to make up for it. So, this is chapter 19! I hope people will drop a review this time..._

_Anyway, thanks to _TickleThePaintedPear_ for reviewing. I swear you'll see Scorpius more on the next chap because it's finished already__. And also to _harrypotter vs percyjackson_, here it is! I'll try to post faster next time. :)  
><em>

_Also, a lot of thanks to _MINNIE_ for constantly showing your love for my fic! you're the best, even if your reviews are anonymous! :D Well, thanks also to those who often reviewed in the past !  
><em>

_And thanks for those new pips who added my story to your favorites!_

_Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW._

**_I WOULDN'T post the next chap - which was finished, by the way - if I didn't get a fair number of reviews. I know it's unfair for you but... I miss your reviews! hahaha  
><em>**

_Oh, and thanks to everyone who have reached the bottom of this. :)_**_  
><em>**

-_brunette09-  
><em>


	20. Of Savior and Tears

CHAPTER TWENTY – OF SAVIOR AND TEARS

In a matter of seconds, there was utter chaos. The two seventeen year old Gryffindor and Slytherin got their wands out in a matter of seconds. The rest of us got out of the way while Zabini started firing spells at my brother – who had Des behind his back – while him, being the best among as siblings in DADA, deflected it easily but didn't dare try hexing him. Merlin knows he could have won a duel easily to him, but he didn't. He would never do that to Des.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Zabini yelled furiously. "HOW DARE YOU LAY HANDS ON MY SISTER!"

Des was ready to retort – that thing was obvious – but she couldn't at the moment because her brother kept firing spells at his boyfriend and his boyfriend kept shielding the both of them from him. The other customers were leaving abruptly, not wanting to get hit by some emotional teenagers, while others were looking amusedly between the two parties. Aunt Hannah was looking like she was about to faint on the counter on the scene before her. It was sheer luck that the worst of the mess they've done so far was break a table in half and it could easily be repaired by magic.

_Magic._

If I could only do magic outside school, I would've hexed Zabini ages ago, but Al's too soft and reasonable to do it so. That's one of his problems in matters like this and also indicates that he's a really _good_ person. He has matured well ever since he's childish duels.

"I wouldn't challenge myself if I were you, Zabini," he said calmly without missing a beat, his hands still working full time as he said it. "You might hurt your sister _more_ than you have already."

That hit a nerve. He hesitated for a moment and that gave ample time for Des to burst out. "MERLIN, BRETT!" she yelled at him, tears in her eyes. "HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH ALREADY? YOU MADE ME AND NATE'S LIFE MISERABLE EVER SINCE WE GOT TO HOGWARTS! YOU CALL MY FRIENDS UNWORTHY OF A ZABINI! OU HATE THE LOT OF THEM! YOU HATE MAXINE FOR BEING MUGGLEBORN – OR MUDBLOOD FOR YOU! YOU HATE KAT FOR BEING A DAUGHTER OF A WAR VETERAN – A BLOOD TRAITOR PROFESSOR! YOU HATED HUGO FOR BEING A _WEASLEY_! AND YOU LOATHED LILY FOR BEING A _POTTER_ AND MY BEST MATE!

"MERLIN BRETT, I _HATE_ YOU!"she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

He looked like he might backed down after his sister's outburst, but he's pride get the best of himself. "Why do you have to choose HIM?" he asked exasperatedly, as if it was the most stupid thing in the world. "Are you that _stupid_? You should marry whom our parents want for you! I know you've overheard their conversation the night before you ran away! They were right! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BETRO –"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Nate interrupted his big brother furiously, looking more intimidating than he has ever been. For the first time in four years, I've seen the Slytherin blood in him. "HOW THICKHEADED ARE YOU? YOU MADE OURLIVES HELL AND NOW YOU COME RUNNING INTO US AND TELLING _MY_ SISTER WHAT TO DO? AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU AREN'T OUR BROTHER AT THE MOMENT! YOU NEVER HAD EVER SINCE WE GOT INTO HOGWARTS AND _NOT_ GOT SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN! YOU'RE BLIND ABOUT THE WHOLE _PUREBLOOD_ RUBBISH MUM AND DAD CRAMMED INTO YOUR THICK HEAD!"

He glared at him for a few seconds before saying in a low, cold and dangerous voice, "You stay away from _us_. I know _they_ disowned us so, just so you could _get_ in that head of yours, we are _not_ family anymore. Not this time."

The older Zabini looked at his siblings in pure desolation in his eyes. "Nate, I –"

"Don't call me THAT!" he fumed and suddenly, the bottle of butterbeers on our table shattered. He has just done accidental magic, but that wasn't the real concern at the moment.

He didn't say anything else at that moment as he tried to calm himself down. Everyone, even the onlookers, held their breath. Des chose to speak at that moment. "Brett," she said his name with agony in her voice that all I wanted to do at the moment was run and hug her comfortingly. Unfortunately, I couldn't. "You're not the _brother_ I've known before…back when we were kids." Tears were flowing freely from her eyes again but she didn't bother wiping them. "You weren't the Brett I've known and loved and looked up to before. You weren't the Brett who played ridiculous games with us when we were three. You weren't the Brett who insisted in teaching us to read when we were five. You weren't the Brett who sneaked us on the garden and rode us on the back of his broom when we were seven. You weren't the Brett who carried me to his back when I scraped my knees on the ground when I was nine…and that was the last time you were a brother to us.

"The next moment, you were off to Hogwarts, and when you came back, you've changed a lot."

He was stunned at his sister's outburst. He wasn't able to do anything at the moment but stare at his ruined sister.

She looked so vulnerable that her knees were buckling and Al had to put an arm around her waist to support her. This action triggered a reaction from Zabini and he branded his wand agitatedly at my brother, who had no time to react. For a moment, I imagined my brother falling with Des by his side, but suddenly, I did what probably was the most stupid and Gryffindor-ish thing in the whole Wizarding World. I threw myself in front of them in a flash and caught the curse for my brother, hitting me squarely on the chest. My insides were burning like mad the moment it hit me, but for a few moments, I could still make out some of the happenings.

The next thing I saw was Scorpius Malfoy's look of cold fury. It was intimidating, even with my head spinning. The death glare was directed at none other than Brett Zabini. He brandished his wand at his fellow Slytherin and disarmed him nonverbally. He caught Zabini's wand easily.

"What the bloody hell, mate?" Zabini demanded furiously but he slowly backed out at the look on those grey eyes.

In a flash, Malfoy hit him with what seemed to be a leg-locking curse. I'm not sure because of my blurry vision. "Never call me _mate_ again," he said coldly and threw Zabini's wand in the far corner of the pub. "The spell will wear off for a half hour," he said impassively and cast a nonverbal silencing charm at him, before he could protest.

I saw him vaguely as he made his way towards me and leaned down. For a moment, I thought he's gonna do something I wouldn't but then I heard him muttering spells on me, to heal me, for sure.

But, just as the pain was alleviating through his spells, my head started spinning hard and burned agonizingly. I slipped up and screamed in pain and, the last thing on my mind was the look of concern on of Scorpius Malfoy's face as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>My head felt so heavy. It was still spinning a bit but no worse than what has happened to it. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I tried to open my mouth and speak but I couldn't. I tried to move, to stretch my body, but found out that I couldn't move them. I felt a hundred times heavier than I actually was.<p>

But I noticed, to my relief, that I can still hear the people talking around me and distinguish their voices.

"Hey Lils," the unmistakable voice of Al said on my right, talking to what must look like a lying statue of me. "I'm so sorry about it. I hope you wake up before we go to Hogwarts tomorrow."

He said _tomorrow_. So that means, it's already August thirty-one. I guess I've been lying _here_ overnight, but where is _here_? I don't know where I am. Surely we aren't in the pub still, are we? Maybe we're back in Grimmauld Place…or St. Mungo's? Ugh, it's not helping that I couldn't move.

Somewhere on my other side, a voice sighed. "I was really _stupid_!" Andrew exclaimed, frustrated. "I should have brought my wand with me! I don't deserve to be a Head Boy!" What was he saying? It wasn't his fault that Zabini decided to hex us! I wanted to tell him that. I wouldn't to assure him that nothing was his fault.

"No, it wasn't your fault, either, mate," Al said softly. "It's just as much as my fault as it was yours." What is it with them? Are Gryffindors really always claiming the fault? It's stupid, but I would most certainly say that it was my fault, too, when I regained the ability to speak.

Well, the next person who spoke wasn't whom I expected. "It's nobody's fault," the unmistakable and unusually soft voice of Malfoy said. "Things like that happen and you just have to live with it. Don't blame yourselves to what happened to her." Well, that was…decent? Suddenly, the thought of Malfoy's image burned on top of my mind again. As much as I'm concerned, he was most probably the one who saved me when I vaguely remembered him muttering healing spells before I fainted.

I'd liked to think of him like that – a savior. Well, he saved me from my stupidity and from what might just have been a grim fate. I could be worse, for all I knew.

"I know," my brother muttered. "Thank you, by the way," he said to what I'm sure of to be Malfoy. Whoever he ought to thank other than him? "My sister could've been much, much worse, if it wasn't for you. I owe you one."

"No problem," he replied. "I really ought to do that because it was one of my mate's doing." There was a pause for a moment before he added, "Well, he _was_ my mate."

I heard a door open and heard the voices of my girl friends.

"Is she going to be alright?" Des asked in a choked voice.

"She is," Malfoy answered gently. "She's just going to be unconscious for a while, but I'm sure she's going to wake up for an hour or two." Great. I can hardly wait.

"How was your pub?" Andrew asked, to Katrina, for sure.

"It was sorted out by mum already," Kat said. "It was closed the rest of the afternoon yesterday because of the cleaning but it's in its original state again."

"Have either of you slept?" the concerned voice of Maxine asked.

"A little," Al's voice answered. "But it's hard to sleep, really," he said honestly and held my unmoving hand.

Oh no! My brother was using that _tone_! He's blaming himself again, I knew it. Stupid Albus. He's not going to forgive himself as easily as he forgives others. I gathered all my strength and mastered to open my hazel eyes.

"Lily!" Des said and rushed beside me, holding my other hand. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? I'm so sorry my brother's stupid, I –"

"I'm fine," I said and forced a laugh. That was the wrong thing to do because my throat constricted and hurt. "Ow," I whimpered.

"What is it?" she asked concernedly.

It was Malfoy who answered, but he directed the answer to me. "You shouldn't do anything that will exhaust you. It was the effect of the curse. It burns your system inside out, but it wasn't that fatal, though. Don't worry."

I offered him a shy and grateful smile which he returned back genuinely – not the typical smirk I've usually seen gracing his features. "Thanks," I said in a soft, low voice so my throat wouldn't hurt again. Then, I looked around our surroundings and for the first time, I noticed that this is neither our house nor St. Mungo's but a very enormous room. It looks like some sort of room a manor or mansion would have. "Where are we?" I asked in awe.

"Malfoy Manor," the Slytherin answered.

"Really?" I said with wide eyes. "This room is really _big_." I frowned and looked at them, suddenly remembering something. "Do mum and dad know what happened?"

My brother nodded, and I could see the guilt flooding his eyes. "Yeah," he answered. "They couldn't go here, though, because they've got a lot of work to do in the Ministry and the newspapers."

"Oh," I muttered. "Then why didn't you just take me home?" I queried bemusedly.

"We don't have that much potions at home Lils and seeing as because you're the only one among us who can really do _Potions_, and you weren't conscious to make them, we headed straight here yesterday."

I turned to the Malfoy heir with a new question in my mind. "Does your dad know we're here?" I asked anxiously. "Because he might not be too happy about it." I bit my lip nervously and half-expected the said father to burst into the room and strangle me.

"Yeah," he answered with a shrug. "He doesn't mind, though. He's on good terms with your father right now, especially because your father and mine are working together at the ministry."

"And your mum?"

"She's not at home but I already told her."

I gave him a funny look. "How could you tell her if she's not here?" I asked curiously. "You um…owled her?"

He shook his head. "I sent her a patronus," he said with a casual shrug, as if it was the most common thing to do.

I, on the other hand, gaped at him. Then, I looked at the other two seventh years that didn't seem to think it was unusual. Andrew noticed me…or rather, my reaction.

"You're going to learn it on your OWL, Lils," he reassured with a smile. "And you'll probably have to learn how to send a message using patronus the hard way because we didn't learn that at school. We practiced it by ourselves."

"The three of you?" I asked amusedly. So, Al was actually a tad closed with Malfoy, too.

"Yeah," he said with a grin. "It was your brother's idea last year and I dragged Scor along. The three of us managed to do it, and also some bunch of jinx and hexes we found on the library. They weren't that hard."

I grinned mischievously at Al, who was looking at me sheepishly. Suddenly, I felt my strength slowly restoring and laughed hard. It didn't constrict my throat this time. "And I thought James and I were more of the rule-breakers!" I giggled and the others grinned. "I can't believe you, Al! James hasn't even thought of that!"

"Well, he has," my brother admitted. "But what he does were for pranks," he added, rolling his eyes. "And I got the idea from dad, actually. Only for different reasons because dad did it for the preparation to the war and I did it for the sake of boredom."

Just then, Nate and Hugo barged in the room. They sighed in relief at seeing me conscious, returning to color and smiling again. "Hello there, you two," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Lils," Hugo said, grinning. "I thought you would've remained stone forever!"

The lot of us laughed and chuckled at this. "Did I really look like that?" I asked them

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"So," Nate said reproachfully. "How are you feeling now?"

"Exactly, how many people have asked how I am," I said sarcastically. "I'm fine, really." He opened his mouth to _apologize_ for sure so I cut him out. "Don't even try saying sorry, Nate," I said sternly. "This is nobody's fault."

He sighed. "I know."

Suddenly, I remembered why I tried to wake up forcefully and turned my sharp eyes to Al. "And you know, Al, it's not your fault either," I said with a soft tinge in my disapproving voice. "I managed to wake up when I heard in your voice that you were blaming yourself," I muttered, completely soft this time. "You didn't tell me to take the curse and I was just one of those stupid, brave Gryffindors who threw themselves in front of the ones they love and catch the curse not meant for them."

I smiled at him and he laughed hollowly. "How could you possibly be still _perceptive_…or should I say _clairvoyant_, when you were remotely unconscious?"

The rest of us chuckled and grinned at this comment.

"Because I can't _help_ it," I said simply and earned to another round of laughter.

"Oh, and before I forgot," Malfoy said to me, picking a vial with blue liquid from the bedside table. "Drink this," he said and handed it to me. "It will make you recover completely."

I smiled gratefully at him and took it gingerly in my small hands. I drank it in one gulp and, the moment it made contact with my throat, I instantly felt more lightheaded and full of energy.

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>After an hour of talking and laughing, we ate breakfast downstairs in their big dining room. The breakfast was cooked by Malfoy and that got me curious.<p>

"Why are you cooking?" I queried. "Don't you have house elves for a house this big?"

To my surprise and everyone's, he and his cousin chuckled. "Of course we have," he answered. "But they aren't here, are they?"

Andrew grinned at his cousin. "Oh, by that you mean, you sent them to the garden to relax and _rest_ for a while." The two of them laughed and the rest of us stared at them incredulously.

"You did that to your house elves?" Hugo asked with wide eyes. They just laughed harder at this while.

"That's mental, mate," Al said incredulously. "How could you do that to house elves?"

"That's the worse punishment you could give to them," Kat added scornfully.

"Yeah," the twins agreed.

I had another thought, though. Surely, they wouldn't do that to house elves, right? "Have you done something to them?" I asked suspiciously. "Some sort of spell, or potion, for that matter?"

I grinned, satisfied, as their faces flushed considerably and became flustered. "H-How did y-you know t-that?" Malfoy stuttered and I giggled. His face was priceless. It wasn't everyday you would see Malfoy like that.

"Of course, I know!" I laughed hysterically. "I'm observant, aren't I?"

"If I didn't know better," Andrew began in awe. "I would think you were a Legilimens!"

"I agree with you," his cousin said, looking at me. I was startled at first, but smiled anyway. "Although I could say that _observant_ is an understatement. You're omniscient."

We all giggled. "So you gonna tell me what spell or charm you've put on them?" I asked eagerly as Malfoy set plates of bacons and eggs and toast and pumpkin juice on the table with a flick of his wand.

He looked at me again with those grey eyes, but I found myself not flustered this time. "It was just a Sleeping Draught revised for house elves," he assured. "They were working themselves up."

Odd. The Malfoys is one of the most prominent pureblood wizard families in the century and they didn't let house elves _work_ themselves up.

Suddenly, I looked at him in concentration as a memory triggered. "Oh," I mumbled and giggled. "Do you usually give Sleeping Draughts to people and um…creatures?" I asked playfully. "Because I remember perfectly well when you put a mild one on Andrew's butterbeer when you two were celebrating for him being Head boy and he wanted Firewhisky." I looked at my Head boy friend, who was flushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Lils," he muttered indignantly, crossing his arms. "I was ecstatic, so I'm actually entitled to try some Firewhisky. My cousin just happened to ruin it." He looked at his cousin with a mischievous glint he have gotten from hanging out with the lot of us and grinned. "So, Scor, have these guys and girls already know that you're Slytherin Quidditch Captain?"

He glared at Andrew and sighed. "Apparently, since you told him," he muttered sarcastically. "Anyway," he said, turning to us. "I'm the Snakes' Captain, by the way."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Al exclaimed with a childish pout, which made us all laugh.

"Because you didn't ask," he said simply. "And, probably because of the fact that you're Captain, too. Not to mention, in _Gryffindor_."

My brother smirked. "Well, I guess we'll play _fair_ and square."

He shrugged. "I guess I can do that."

And with that, we started eating breakfast in the confines of the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Andrew and Scorpius – <em>I'm still not used at thinking him with his first name <em>– toured us in the humongous manor. They had loads of rooms that can match a muggle hotel, have a ballroom almost as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, a Quidditch Pitch half the size of the school's, a garden so large and colorful and filled with different flowers, a Potions room stored with various healing potions and potion ingredients, lots of enormous bathrooms, and a really huge library.

The place – which, from stories, has once been a place of blood-bath during the war because of being the Death Eaters base – was enchanting. It was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen in my whole life.

The last room we've been, though, has been the most mesmerizing places of all. It was the music room.

"Whoa," I gasped. There, in the middle of the room, was a sleek ivory-white grand piano. On the walls were different string and woodwind instruments. "This is beautiful." Never, in my life, have I ever seen a place like this. The front and right wall were made of pure glass that the lake and mountains faraway could be seen.

I ambled towards the piano and touched one of the keys. I never really did like piano that much, but I was quite good at playing it during my lessons in the Muggle School. I'm not sure if I can still play as nice, though. It has been years and all I played at home was my old guitar.

As if reading my thoughts, a person behind me murmured, "Can you play?" I turned and came face to face with Scorpius Malfoy, our faces closer to each other than ever before. I could almost see the streaks of black and blue in the depths of his light grey eyes. I flushed slightly at our close proximity and turned my gaze down.

"Yeah," I answered. "But it was ages ago since the last time I played. I don't know if I still can."

I saw his feet step backwards and looked up, knowing that it's safe again for me to risk a glancing. He was smiling. "Do you want to play?" he asked, gesturing to the piano.

"Uh," I mumbled. I couldn't say no, could I? So, I said, "Okay," I agreed reluctantly. "I'm not that good with pianos, though."

"Go ahead."

I sat and sat my fingers on the right places and closed my eyes. I played a music I stumbled into when I was a child. I never managed to know what the title of it was, though, but it was my favorite. I was surprised to find out that I can still play despite the years. I found my lips twitching in a gentle smile as I let my fingers glide through the keys, eyes still closed. At the back of my mind, I remember my childhood memories…and one in particular made me want to cry.

I remembered back when James was teasing me that I'm a squib for wanting to go to a Muggle School. I remembered him when he stole the snitch dad gave me on my sixth birthday. I remembered when he first left home for school and left I and Al at home, crying. I remembered when he gave me the best birthday present I've ever received – the Marauder's Map. I remembered when he prodded me to join into his prank on the Slytherins and I agreed to him. It turned up to be faulty and earned us a week's worth detention. I remembered when he would jump between tapestries just when some guys would ask me out last year, despite the need to revise for his NEWTs. I remembered every annoyance and anger and happiness and laughter.

Unknown to me, a single tear flowed down my cheek and I didn't stop from playing. Suddenly, a voice behind me whispered gently, "What is it, Lils?"

My hands froze and I was suddenly aware of my wet cheek and wiped it hastily. I opened my topaz eyes and found them looking at Albus' emerald ones. Another tear escaped and I breathed heavily.

"I just remembered…James won't be joining us tomorrow."

And with that, I let my other brother pull me into an embrace and soaked his shirt with sad tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: And that's chap 20! I really hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the if the end was rather corny, but I thought it necessary._

_**Anyways, I LOVE YOU GUYS - harrypotter vs percyjackson, minnie, ScottishTimeLady, smartypants023, VeronicaPink, Bucky5, SnowflakeBeautiful, bets2010 and hellouniverse100 - for your wonderful REVIEWS! Merlin, I was surprised at the number I've seen!  
><strong>_

_**And, just like what I said at the bottom of chap 19, I wouldn't post the next chap when I don't receive a fair number of reviews! Hahaha, it makes me happier and you wouldn't be able to imagine just how wide my smile stretched when I went back from school to see your reviews! =)))**  
><em>

_ On the next chap, you'll catch something about Lily and Scopius and Andrew! And some Teddy, too! I just noticed I've been neglecting him lately..  
><em>

_Anyway,_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Watch out for the next chapter - INTUITIONS . :]_

_-brunette09-  
><em>


	21. Intuitions

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE – INTUITION

After what seemed like forever, I pulled away from my brother and wiped my face with the hem of my sleeve. I smiled at him sadly. "I guess it's just the two of us _Potters_ tomorrow," I mumbled desolately. "It's just that, he won't be able to say bye is all."

"It's alright, Lils," he said soothingly. "It's not like we're never going to see him again."

"Yeah," I said in a falsely bright tone nobody failed to notice but no one pointed out, though, for which I was grateful. "So –"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence because there was a loud popping noise somewhere in the house –probably in the living room. It was the unmistakable crack of someone apparating or disapparating.

"Oh," Andrew mumbled. "Uncle Draco's at home."

The blond cousins led the way towards the living room and I was shocked to see not only Draco Malfoy but also his childhood enemy – my dad. I wasn't surprised to see him nervous of being in the Malfoy Manor. I knew from what they told us that Aunt Hermione was tortured here and they were almost killed in this place. It also didn't help the fact that it was also his old enemy's house.

I met his green eyes – startlingly like my brother's – and said, "Hey, daddy." I smiled at him. I rarely call him _daddy_ ever since I got to Hogwarts but I wasn't in the least embarrassed to call him that in front of many people, let alone the Malfoys.

"Hey there, Flower," dad said in relief and went to hug me. He pulled away and ruffled my hair playfully.

"Dad!" I complained but laughing all the same. All around us, my friends, family and the Malfoy males were watching us amusedly. I smacked his arm and he stopped ruffling my hair. "How come you're here dad?" I asked curiously. "I thought you were busy at work."

He sighed. "I couldn't do my job properly when I kept thinking my little girl wasn't well."

"I'm not little anymore," I said indignantly but in a soft voice. I knew my dad was really worried about me. And my mum – she was sure to be really anxious and frantic this time.

"I know that, but you'll always be my little girl," he said with a smile, seemingly oblivious to our surroundings.

Somewhere behind me, I heard Scorpius mutter, "Merlin, Potter, you look just like him," in a low voice. I knew he was referring to Albus looking exactly like my dad and I giggled. Dad looked at me, confused of my sudden fit, and I beamed at him. He clearly hadn't heard what the other Malfoy said.

I turned around just in time to see Al smacking the Slytherin's arm in a friendly way. "Hey!" my brother protested. "I don't have the round glasses, you know," he pointed out lamely.

My dad turned to me, not noticing the first exchange. "Malfoy said Al looks just like you –'" I explained. "– which wasn't that uncommon for people to tell him. It just bugs Al."

Dad chuckled lightly and stepped in front of Scorpius Malfoy with a polite smile on his face. "Hello," he said. "You're Scorpius Malfoy, right?" He extended his hand to the boy and said, "I'm glad we've finally met."

Malfoy seemed taken aback by the gesture but shook my dad hands all the same. "It's pleasure to meet you," he said politely and when they dropped their hands, he smiled. "I was just telling your son how you look so much like him."

"I get that a lot," my brother muttered under his breath.

"Well," dad said. "You do look quite a lot like Draco, too," dad said and looked at the strangely quiet Malfoy.

"He's my son," he drawled in a bored voice. "That's enough of an explanation."

"Yeah, well," dad said. "I guess I didn't thank you just yet. You let my daughter stay in your house for the night." He smiled at him and turned to Scorpius again. "Thanks for saving her. She might be worse, for all I knew." He patted the younger boy's shoulder.

"I guess we're _almost_ even," Mr. Malfoy said, unsure if he should be saying what it was he was going to say and sighed. "You saved me twice when we were their age," he admitted in front of us.

Dad seemed rather taken aback by this. "Well," he said uncertainly. "It was ages ago." Instead of continuing the topic being discussed, he changed the subject. "This house has really changed, hasn't it?"

Mr. Malfoy smirked. "What? You thought it would still be packed with Death Eaters and Voldemort? I wouldn't have a wife if that was the case, let alone a son."

Dad chuckled. The past enemies seemed to have taken their hatred away over the years. And besides, their old enough now and looked at things in a more mature way. "Well, I guess we'd better get back to work, Malfoy," he told the other man. "See you later, Lils. Oh, and don't forget to pack," he said and disapparated with a crack.

Mr. Malfoy hovered for a second to say goodbye to his son and nephew and nodded in our direction. He, too, disapparated with another pop.

My face blanched. "Oh no!" I said. "I haven't packed yet." I turned to Scorpius and Andrew. "I'm sorry but I've got to go home now." I focused my gaze on only Malfoy and said sincerely, "Thanks for mending me, Malfoy. I guess you could make a great healer."

"Thanks," he mumbled. "But that's not what I want, though," he said casually. I wanted to know what he wants to do but I don't want to look like I'm prying so instead I said, "Do you have some Floo powder?"

He nodded, grabbed a pot near the fireplace and handed it to me. I turned to Des and Al. "You two are coming?"

"Yeah." I turned to my Katrina, Maxine, Nate and Hugo. "Kat? Max? Hugo? Nate? You want to come?"

Kat and Hugo shook their heads while Max shrugged. "I guess I haven't seen your house for ages."

"Great!" I said. It's good to have company, especially when I knew that Al and Des would be spending more time by themselves.

"I guess I'd better go home now," Kat said.

"Mum and gran are expecting us tonight," Hugo said, gesturing to him and Nate.

"Yeah," agreed Nate. "I remember Mrs. Weasley – that is Molly Weasley not her daughter-in-law – telling us firmly that we, including the Potters and our friends, ought to come to The Burrow this evening but Al and Dessie said they can't."

"Well, we haven't packed yet, either," Des admitted sheepishly.

"We were worried sick about you," Al added. "Bye Andrew. Bye Scorpius," he said to the two and I was taken aback a bit about my brother calling Malfoy by first name. Where they...friends?

I didn't have time to think about it a bit more because it's time to go home. "Oh, okay. Let's go." I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped over the large fireplace. Before I go, I told the two blonds, "Bye," and said in a loud, clear voice, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

* * *

><p>I landed in our kitchen fireplace, my hair and clothes covered in soot. I recognized, for the first time, that I was still wearing the jeans and shirt I wore yesterday. I sighed. I'm going to need a shower first before packing.<p>

The next one to arrive was Maxine, followed by Desiree, then Albus. "So, we'd better start packing now," Des muttered and pulled Max and me towards the stairs, Al following grudgingly behind.

"Which room shall I go into?" Max asked as Des and I both opened our rooms. We both shrugged and she sighed. "Is it alright if I go to Lily's?" she asked Des. "Because I was going to ask her something."

"Fine by me," Des replied and went inside her room. "I've already started, regardless!" she yelled when the room was closed and we joined her muffled giggle.

Max and I went inside my room and as soon as I closed the door, I asked her, "What is it you're going to ask?"

She sighed. "It can wait, though," she said uncertainly. "We'd better start your packing."

"Uh, I'm going to need to shower first," I said sheepishly, looking down on my clothes. "You can go to Des' room first if you'd like."

She smiled. "No, go ahead. I'll wait for you here. Merlin knows you're the only woman in the world who only takes about _five _to _fifteen_ minutes in showering," she teased.

I giggled. "You say that like it's a bad thing," I said, gathering my clothes and bathroom necessities. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

And, just as I promised, I was back in ten minutes, fully dressed in my day clothes and wet hair. "So, let's start."

We were chatting for a few minutes while packing, talking about the upcoming school and friends and my summer and her summer and OWLs and being prefects and, finally, when we were almost finished packing my things, we arrived at the most intriguing topic which just happened yesterday.

"How was Des yesterday?" I asked. "I mean, after I was knocked out by that curse."

She sighed. "If you've only seen her, Lils, she looks ready to murder her brother," she informed me and I winced. "He was lucky that she was more focused if you were fine because if you weren't, he'd be a dead man."

"I guess that's the kind of thing Des was capable of when she wasn't thinking," I sighed. "What have really happened to me, though?" I asked, befuddled. "I don't quite understand what happened to me."

She grimaced. "It wasn't a pretty sight, really," she admitted reluctantly. "One second you're whole body was so flushed and blazingly hot and the next, you were screaming and twitching in agony and the next you stopped screaming and you where so pale that we thought you might be…" she trailed off, not wanting to continue further. I knew what she was going to say so there's no need.

I took a deep breath. "I guess I owe my life to someone."

She gave me a look and queried, "Is he the one you were referring to when you visited me?" My eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't referring to whom I thought she was, doesn't she?

"Pardon?"

"Was it Scorpius Malfoy?" she asked shrewdly. "The one you were talking about when you came at home and asked me about someone you might be having a crush or something."

I sighed and nodded grudgingly. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "I observed your behavior today," she said. "You were looking at him sometimes in a different way you look at Nate or Hugo or Andrew…well, Hugo really doesn't count because he's your cousin, but you never look at any guy like that.

"And then, you were trying to talk to him casually but there's just something twitchy about you that gave it away," she said simply.

I gaped at her. When I regained my ability to speak, I mumbled, "And I thought I was the only one perceptive in here."

She smirked playfully. "I'm Ravenclaw. I'm bound to be witty and clever and observant, you know," she gloated childishly and I laughed. "But what really _did_ make me realize it was what you said. You said that your feelings could be _hatred_, and that seemed the behavior between the original Potters and Malfoys."

I pouted and said, "I regretted visiting you that time." I didn't really regret it, though. It somehow felt good that someone has a clue about what's going on inside my head; someone who can give me good advice about it; some who…

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked nervously.

She gave me a look of incredulity. "Of course I won't," she said exasperatedly. "It's your secret to tell, not mine."

"Sorry, I just thought –"

"It's alright," she cut me off. "I know you're just nervous about anyone – especially in Gryffindor – knowing about it."

I nodded.

"Speaking of," she said. "What are you going to do about it? Because I don't think it was really _hatred_ you are feeling."

"I don't know, Max," I said in frustration. "I honestly don't know. How could I know about it?"

She sighed. "You won't know. You'll _feel_ about it. If you just stop thinking for a moment – denying, your feelings – you would know when you finally feel it." She said this as if she knows the feeling. I wonder if she fancies someone…'cause it seems to be.

"But I'm only fifteen," I said lamely. "How could I know it already?" Well, that was a really stupid reason. My mum fell in love with my dad when she was fifteen, and my dad was sixteen that time.

"You wouldn't know unless you give it a try," she said patiently. "And you never get to know anyone enough for you to like him. I know you're the girl who thinks the idea of affection or whatever is stupid…but you're fifteen now and that's a perfect age for girls to show a little or more affection to boys and vice versa. It's not really wrong to do, you know," she finished with a smile.

I looked at her, astounded at the knowing tone in which she said that. She's not really the closest of my friends especially because we're in different houses but she felt like she was at this moment. These were the things you talk about to your best friends.

"Well," I muttered after a few moments of silence and closed the lid of my trunk. "I'm still unsure of myself but…what you said really helped." I smiled gratefully at her. "I guess I somehow figured some part of it out."

She smiled back. "That's better."

* * *

><p>Do you know how weird it was to eat dinner at your house with your best friend – who ran away from home and was practically your sister; your brother – who happened to be your best friendsister's boyfriend; your other brother – who wasn't really your brother but was your dad's godson and happens to be a Metamorphmagus who's hair color changes every time he tasted something sweet or sour; your parents – who were finding it weirder that their adopted daughter and their own son were in a relationship; and your other friend – who was seating on the chair of your faraway brother you happened to missed so much – that wasn't used to this gatherings and found it all amusing.

I wonder if the irony of this situation will ever wear off, with or without Maxine. It's a pity I won't find out eventually because we'll be off to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Hey, Teddy," I said conversationally as he sat on his seat when he arrived after work. "I haven't seen you in ages!" It's true. I barely caught a glimpse of him in the house all summer because he always went to work early and go home late. It was a rare occasion that he catches up on us with dinner.

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry Flower. I'm a busy Auror, remember?" I scrutinized him. There was something in his tone that made me think it wasn't everything. It also helped that his hair turned blond that made me realize it wasn't just work that made him late sometimes.

"What were you up to?" I asked bluntly. He couldn't lie to me. I wore a satisfied smirk when he flushed in annoyance and embarrassment.

"What makes you say that?" he mumbled, not looking at me in the eye.

I giggled. "It's obvious you were up to something," I said and looked at everyone else, who were giving me a confused and funny looks. They clearly weren't as intuitive as I was. I sighed. "It's obvious to _me_, that is."

He sighed. "I guess I couldn't keep it any longer," he muttered and his eyes focused on someone beside me – Maxine. "Oh, I didn't realize we have a visitor. Maxine, right?"

She nodded. "I could go out for a while if you'd like," she offered politely. "It it's something only family needs to know."

"Me too, I guess," Des said.

"No, it's fine," he said with a smile. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to get married," he blurted out with a dazed expression on his face.

All of us were stunned by this. After a moment of shock silence, grins spread across our faces. "Whoa," dad muttered in a mixture of happiness and disbelief. "I can't believe you're finally getting married." He shook his head and smiled at his godson…or son, more like it. "Congratulations!"

"Blimey, dad," Teddy muttered at dad's enthusiasm. "I'm not even married yet."

We all chuckled.

"When and _where_ did you propose?" mum asked, giving Teddy an elated look all mothers possess when hearing about _weddings_.

"Um..." he trailed off, counting on his fingers. "The twenty-seventh," he finally answered. "That was Sunday."

"You've kept that from us for _four_ days?" Al asked incredulously. "Would you still have kept it if Lily didn't notice you?"

"I was really going to tell you today since you're all going to Hogwarts tomorrow," he said impatiently. "But, I would probably –"

"Chickened out," I interrupted with a grin. "Am I right?"

He sighed. There's no point in arguing with me. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, who's your best man?" Des asked promptly.

He beamed. "Jamie, of course."

I smiled. I really miss my other brother, and I know he misses us, too, and I know he would be delighted by this piece of news. "He would love that."

* * *

><p>"BYE!" I yelled, sticking my head on the window by the train and waving to my parents and Teddy. I know it seemed childish to still do this on my age but, who cares? I'm going to miss them…and James, too.<p>

The train veered right and I sighed, pulling my head back and went back to finding my friends. They probably had a compartment already. Behind me, someone put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Al.

"You still have me," he said simply.

And beside him, my best friend said, "Me, too."

I smiled at them. "Thanks."

Al went inside his friends' compartment – which, to my surprise, included Scorpius Malfoy. Andrew seemed to have tagged him along because he wasn't in good terms with the other Slytherins on Brett's side and the other Gryffindors seemed a little apprehensive, but fine, about it. Meanwhile Des and I continued to find ours. Finally, near the end of the, we saw Katrina, Maxine, Nate and Hugo in one compartment.

"Hey," we said.

"Hello."

"So, you ready to go?" Max asked me.

I nodded, knowing that she was referring to the prefect meeting. "Yeah."

"Come on," Nate said and the three of us said our goodbyes to our friends, heading to the front of the train.

When we arrived at the prefect's compartment, Andrew and Rose – the new Head Boy and Head Girl – were already there as well as the other prefects including Scorpius Malfoy and some people in my year. To my satisfaction, it was Jonathan Jonas who got the badge in Gryffindor in our year.

"Hello," I said and sat beside him. It's seems much more appropriate to sit beside your partner house mate than your friends. And besides, it's good to have someone else to talk to other than my bunch of friends. They didn't seem to mind, really. "So, you're the other prefect, huh?"

He shrugged. "I guess," he said with a grin. "I didn't expect it, though. I thought it would be Paul or Derek."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "McLaggen? Honestly Jonathan, you thought it would be McLaggen?" I asked incredulously. "I would've thought it would be Alex before him."

He chuckled. "It would be fun to see Alex as a prefect," he laughed. "He loves pranks and breaking rules too much!"

I grinned. "He's still better than McLaggen, though," I insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "You obviously dislike Derek," he commented. "I have an idea why, though. We don't like him much, either. We, meaning Paul, Alex and I."

"Good for you," I smiled. Just then, my eyes flickered to Malfoy who was talking to new Heads – his cousin and my cousin.

"Hey Lils," Rose said when she saw me looking. "How are you?" she asked concernedly. _Great_. Now the news about the Leaky Cauldron has spread already through my family.

"I'm fine," I said, stifling an eye roll. I decided to change the subject. "So, how's Egypt?"

"It's great!" she said with a grin but wasn't able to continue because the last one of the prefects arrived.

Andrew and Rosie began to explain about duties and responsibilities, patrols, docking points, giving out detentions and the opportunities given to us as a prefect. We were given opportunity to use the prefect's bathroom on fifth floor. The password was 'whiplash.' We were also allowed to wander about the corridors past curfew, except in circumstances when we're caught doing something we shouldn't. We were also told to patrol the corridors from time to time to the duration of the train ride, make sure every student was outside before getting out of the train, and leading the first years after the feast later tonight.

They also mentioned that we were to patrol once every fortnight. Every patrol consists of partners – a boy and girl – and was randomly selected by the Heads. That means that we can be paired with persons from different years and different houses.

All the while during the meeting, I noticed as if Andrew was avoiding looking at me. I guess I was probably imagining things because I couldn't see a reason why he would. I'm still not sure, though, but let it dropped and pay attention.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, I roamed around the corridors with Jonathan and went back to our compartment. I was exhausted…and hungry.<p>

"Your turn," I told Max and Nate. "To patrol." They nodded and left. "Do you have any food there?" I asked them.

"Nope," Hugo said and grinned sheepishly. "I kind of –"

"Uh, I get it," I said irritably. "I'll just go buy something in front."

I went to the trolley at the front of the train and saw Andrew buying food there, too. "Hello, Head Boy" I said to him cheerfully despite my earlier observation of him ignoring me and turned to the witch selling the food and purchased a couple of chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes and pumpkin juice. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Andrew looking at me in a way that I've never seen him before. He seemed almost…nervous and…cold? About what, though?

"Uh, do you want some?" I asked him, offering the food I bought.

He shook his head. "N-no," he stuttered and sighed. "Well, I've bought some, myself," he said impassively. We started walking back and I couldn't help the flood of thoughts that have been swimming in my mind. Why was he acting like that? He was avoiding my eyes and I couldn't help but feel a little pang of hurt. Why would he give me a cold shoulder? He was one of my best friends and…why was he acting this way? We were alright yesterday…or so I thought. I haven't been paying him that much attention yesterday because my thoughts were always preoccupied. Have I missed something?

I frowned at him and stopped walking. "Have I done something wrong?" I queried uneasily.

He stopped on his tracks, too, and turned to look at me…or rather, look at the space behind me. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lils," he denied calmly.

"Then why are you acting like that?" I asked stubbornly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said indifferently but I know he was lying because…I just know.

I glared at him and he winced slightly, but regained the façade back in less than a second. "That's rubbish," I said, trying to be calm. "There clearly is something. Spit it out."

He sighed. "It's got nothing to do with you, okay," he said irritably. "It's got everything to do with _me_." I don't know why, but I still can't utterly believe him. Suddenly fuming for no good reason, I walked pass him and threw myself inside our compartment.

"Whoa, Lils," Kat said warily. "What happened to you?"

I took a few deep breaths before responding. "It's Andrew," I muttered in frustration. "He's acting differently today and it's got the best of my temper."

"Andrew?" Des asked skeptically. "What has he done?"

I sighed. "I told you, he's acting differently around me today. I just hope he'd stop doing that."

"Are you sure it's really _that_?" Hugo asked dubiously. "Maybe your imagining things, Lils."

I glared at him. "No, I'm not. I know what I'm talking about, okay!"

Just then, Max and Nate entered the compartment and looked at me in alarm. "What's with _her_?" Nate asked, edging away from me for good measure.

"Something about Andrew being not so friendly with her," Kat answered.

Maxine looked as if she was going to say something but thought better of it and didn't. There was silence and I used that moment to begin drowning myself with food. That's what I do when I'm in a state like this and it usually calms me down.

I still couldn't stop thinking about it, though. Why would _he_ start acting like that? Why me? What have I done? I only remembered being hit by a curse one second and then he's acting like this. He may not be the best of my friends because his best mate would be my brother, but I was one of his first friends at Hogwarts and he's never gotten mad at me before, not once.

I just hope he would tell me so that we could sort this out because I couldn't bear lose a friend. It's just one thing a Gryffindor would never in a million years would bear to lose – _friendship_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I'm looking forward to your reviews this chap :))<em>  
><strong>

_And that's chapter 21! There were clues spread all over the chapter about...some things! Watch out for the next chapter!  
><em>

_Anyway, _

_Thanks for reading! Please review! =)  
><em>

_-brunette09-  
><em>


	22. Rounds

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO – ROUNDS

I've spent the rest of the train ride sleeping the ugly thoughts away and by the time I woke up, we were already there. We said goodbye to our friends and Nate, Max and I waited for the train to become empty except for the prefects. And then, after that, I lead them straight to the coaches and for the first time, didn't say 'Hi' or 'Hello' or any greeting to Hagrid. I'll just have to apologize some time this week, but for now, I'm not up for any chat. The three of us entered one of the last carriages and were joined by Jonathan.

Finally, the thestral started pulling the carriage to Hogwarts. _I wonder what thestrals look like_, I thought to myself absently. We were quiet the whole journey and I found that I don't mind. I was just content on looking outside and feeling the breeze of wind on my face. I didn't notice that we were already there until Jonathan nudged me on the arm, startling me away from my thoughts.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

We went on separate ways to the Great Hall as Jonathan and I went to the left on the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaws went on their table to the right. I sat near the front of the hall on the seat my friends saved me between Kat and Des, which happens to be in front of Al and his friends…including Andrew, that is. I avoided at all costs looking at him and proved easy because he wasn't looking at me, too. My friends noticed the tension and occupied me in a conversation while the seventh years seemed oblivious to it.

"You alright?" Des muttered under her breath so that no one but us would hear.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Stop fretting about me," I lied unconvincingly. It only takes a dumb person to tell that I was.

"I guess you weren't wrong about your assumption," Kat said sympathetically. "He's obviously trying to avoid you."

"Whatever it is, I'm going to find it out," Des said determinedly. "And I've got Saturday and Sunday to do it." I sighed. Even if I told her not to, she's going to, regardless. She's alike me in that way.

Kat frowned. "Maybe they should resolve things on their own," she said uncertainly and Des just rolled her eyes.

"Quote, 'Friends let their other friends resolve things on their own, while _best mates_ interfere,' unquote," Dessie quoted in a smug tone. "So, we're going to need to corner the Head boy," she whispered in our ears and even I couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you three talking about, eh?" my brother asked.

"None of your business," I snapped without meaning to. Well, it wasn't his fault but I was angry with his best mate so he might be included in my _not_-_so_-_harsh_ wrath.

He seemed taken aback by my tone and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Andrew looking my way and I glowered at him. How could he be mad at me all of a sudden? He quickly turned his eyes away from me and Al was about to retort when the doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing the nervous first years led by Professor Longbottom.

A certain redhead girl caught my attention because she seemingly looked like me…because of the hair, that is. But it wasn't hard to notice a redhead girl who happened to not be a member of the Weasley cousins. I watched her get sorted – which was unlikely to me because I haven't paid it any attention for years – out of curiosity.

"Greene, Alyssa!" Professor Longbottom said and the redhead girl walked slowly and nervously towards the hat.

It seemed to not have thought at all because almost as soon as the hat touched her head, it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I beamed and joined the loud applause in our table. Ironically enough, the redhead girl sat on the empty seat happily beside me and seemed to be taken when she saw who me, probably because of the resemblance between us.

"Hello," I said, smiling kindly at the girl. "I'm Lily," I said, extending my hand to her. "Welcome to Gryffindor. You'll love it here."

She seemed to be charmed by my charisma and smiled. "I'm Alyssa. But everyone calls me Lizzy," she said and shook my hand. "This is quite…funny," she giggled suddenly and I noticed that her eyes were, indeed, brown, but not as light hazel as mine. It's still almost like mine, though.

"I know," I agreed with a laugh. "I'm Lily and you're Lizzy and we both have red hair and light skin and few freckles and brown eyes."

She frowned suddenly, as if concentrating. "I hope I look like you when I'm older" she said in a hopeful, small voice.

In front of me, my brother chuckled. "You might want to look like her, but I warn you that she's never dated anyone with her good looks."

I shot him a playful glare, my irritation towards him vanishing. "Shut up, Al," I snapped.

"What's your name?" Lizzy asked him.

"I'm Albus," he said kindly to the first year.

"Do you fancy Lily?"

Both of us were taken aback by the question and suddenly broke into a fit of giggles.

"No," I choked out. "Actually, he's my brother, I'm his sister. We're siblings."

"Oh. Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "But you don't seem to have anything in common…on _looks_."

I grinned at Al teasingly and said, "I know I'm better-looking than my brother."

Al shrugged, not in the least perturbed. "At least I'm dating a beautiful girl," he said and smiled affectionately at Dessie beside me, who was blushing.

"She's dating you?" Lizzy asked Al.

"Yep," he said pompously. "Don't worry kiddo. You'll have a date when you're older. Just don't be like my sister who doesn't seem to like anyone. Well, I'm glad she doesn't like anyone because I'll have a hard time hexing the unlucky man and – "

"Albus!" I hissed. "Will you shut up?"

"What? Don't tell me you want to start dating already."

I shrugged. "I guess I should. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

He sighed. "Just because James isn't here doesn't mean I wouldn't do my responsibilities on you."

"I'd like to see you try," I challenged daringly.

"Don't underestimate me, sis," he said threateningly. Lizzy was watching us curiously.

"Oh, I don't," I said simply and turned to listen to the elderly Headmistress, who was standing up to begin her start of term speech. Old as she was though, she still possesses strength, posture and aura a young person has.

After the feast, the students started standing up and Jonathan and I started calling out, "First Years, this way!"

We led them up to the most direct path to the Gryffindor common room and at last, we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Everyone this is the Fat Lady," I said. "Her portrait is the entrance to the common room."

"You're going to have to give her the password so that she would admit you it," Jonathan added. "The password's _Golden_ _Snitch_."

The portrait swung open and some first years in particular, gasped. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room," I said.

Lizzy gasped, as if it was her first time to see things like this. "This is amazing!"

I grinned at talked to her as Jonathan assisted the others. He could do that by himself, right? "Are you a muggleborn?" I asked her.

She nodded. "A blond boy told me that at King's Cross," she muttered. "He asked me because I don't know how to get to the platform." She looked at me with those brown eyes. "You know, he looks like that boy who sat beside your brother, but I'm certain that he has grey instead of light blue eyes."

I stared at her for a brief moment and realization flooded to me. "Oh, I see," I muttered. "Is his name Scorpius Malfoy?"

She smiled and nodded. "How do you know?"

"He's the cousin of that blond boy you've seen," I responded.

"Oh, I see," she looked around and her mouth gaped open. "Where are the others?" she asked frantically and I giggled.

"Don't worry," I reassured. "They're probably in the dorms now. Come on," I said, leading her to the girls' dormitories. "Oh, and, just so you know, this stairs flattens when boys tried to approach it," I informed her and opened the first years' dorm for her.

"Night, Lily," she mumbled tiredly.

"Good night."

I made my way to the fifth year dorms and mumbled a good night to my friends as I closed the hangings of my bed and changed into pajamas. I didn't bother unpacking because I was tired.

My tiredness, though, didn't seem to have effect on my thoughts about a certain pureblood Slytherin who just helped a lost muggleborn first year. Not for the first time, Scorpius Malfoy starred in my dreams.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Saturday, a really hard poke on my head woke me up. "UGH!" I screamed. "WHAT THE –"<p>

"Shut up, Lils," the voice of Des said impatiently. "Go get dressed."

"Why would I?" I muttered groggily and covered my ears with my pillow. "Go away," I said in a muffled voice.

"Don't make me do this to you, Lils," she threatened in an ominous voice. I looked up from my pillow and glared at her. And there she was, holding a bucket of water above my head. I quickly moved away from her and stood up, putting my hands on my hips in a very good imitation of my mum.

"What time is it?" I asked in annoyance.

She put the bucket down and said casually, "Eight o'clock."

My eyes widened and I gave her a glare that would make anyone terrified. It was a pity she was used to it enough to be affected. "Stop giving me that look and change," she said nonchalantly and threw the drapes of my four-poster close.

Not so soon as I opened my trunk did I hear the unmistakable squeal of Kat, being similarly harassed into waking up early on a Saturday by our friend.

I threw on the first clothes I touched which happened to be a quite large plain grey t-shirt that I, ironically, really loved and a pair of dark, fitted pants. Well, I loved the shirt because it's really comfortable and doesn't look too big when I wear it. I don't care, though, what the others would say about me wearing this because it doesn't matter.

I combed my hair and tied it into a messy ponytail. "Done," I said, opening the hangings around my bed. A few seconds later, Kat got out of her four-poster and the three of us went outside together.

"Why so early?" Kat asked our cheerful friend.

She shrugged. "We're on a mission, remember?"

The two of us gave her a befuddled look and I asked, "Mission?"

She sighed. "Well, we're going to find out about Andrew, right?"

Kat groaned. "I forgot about that."

My thoughts wondered back to my friend's seemingly different attitude. It's strange to think that, for the first time in almost four years, we weren't exactly friendly with each other. I don't know what to think of it…it's mind-boggling. What's eerier is that I could easily read people, and yet I couldn't know what was going on with my friend's head.

We reached the Gryffindor table…and there was Andrew, chatting quite reluctantly with Al, as if he was forced to sit with him. Des confirmed my suspicion.

"I talked Al into going early for breakfast with him," Des explained to us in a whisper. "He didn't know about what it was about, though."

"He probably thought you just want to have some time with him," I said indifferently.

Des smirked devilishly. "He might have, though. You won't know."

Kat and I rolled our eyes at her simultaneously. "No visual," Kat muttered. Des then sat beside my brother while Kat and I sat in front of the two boys and her in the almost empty Gryffindor table. I noticed Andrew looked away from me nervously as I gave him, not my infamous glare, but a sad look. I just wish I could know what's going on in his head. It feels so frustrating!

"Hey, Des," Al said to his girlfriend, giving her a peck on the cheek. It was a really sweet and non-sickening gesture that, as much as I didn't want to mind, bothered me. When will I have someone like my brother to Des? "Hey Kat, hey Lils," he then greeted us.

"Morning," Kat said with a yawn.

"Lo," I muttered and grabbed a toast and shoved it inside my mouth with a sour look on my face.

Al gave me a funny look but Andrew didn't even look my way. I was really close to bursting into tears but kept it at bay. "What's wrong with you, Lils?" Al asked worriedly. "Bad mood?"

I shrugged. "What's wrong with _me_?" I asked stupidly and drowned myself in pumpkin juice. Where are the butterbeers – perhaps Firewhiskeys – when you needed them most?

Kat sighed and decided to talk on my behalf. "Don't worry about her because she's just _worrying_," she explained, lacking of words and I couldn't help but smile as the others – aside from the _blond_ Ferguson – chuckled.

"Really, what is it that you worry about?" Al asked and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Andrew risking a glance at me.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I replied. "None of your business, anyway."

He looked horrified at my last comment. "Bloody hell, Lils! Please _do_ tell me you're not seeing anyone!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, I'm not," I said and smirked evilly. "Not _yet_ anyway," I added.

He gave me an exasperated look and asked, "Who the bloody jerk asked you out?"

I giggled. "I was only playing at you to see your reaction!" I laughed and my friends joined me in.

"So Andrew," Des said to the blond boy, who blanched considerably at his name being mentioned. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"N-Now?" he staggered nervously. Al was looking curiously at both of them, but otherwise not having any rush of jealousy or suspicion about it. He trusted his friend – and girlfriend – as much as he trusted his family. It was one of the traits the Potters and Weasleys have – they trusted the people important to them without a doubt.

"Yeah, but not here," she said and turned to Al when he nodded. "I'll be right back," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled at her. "I won't be elsewhere."

I sighed. Clearly, Des was going to interrogate him. Al looked at me and said, "I noticed you two weren't talking yesterday," he admitted. "I don't know why because men don't tend to poke their heads on their best mate's life. I'm sure that Dessie would talk to him about it, though."

I sighed. "I know."

"Don't worry Lils," Kat said, patting my shoulder. "Des knows what to do." True, Des knows what to do about these things. I've seen him interrogating intimidating people into complete honesty as much as I have. We're pretty much alike, except that I couldn't be the one to make Andrew tell the truth since I was involved.

Suddenly, two letters dropped in front of me and Al and I turned to see Waffles – James' owl. I opened the letter excitedly, the tension easing. I read the letter that was addressed to me as Albus read his.

_Dear Lils,_

_How's school? Do you miss me already? Of course you _do_ miss me, no need to answer that! I know you must be wondering if I miss you, too, and the answer is a big, big yes!_

_Are you alright? I heard from mum and dad that you were attacked by that slimy git of a Slytherin! I can't believe he's siblings with your friends! I can't believe your friends left home partially because of him. I'm sorry I didn't write again until now because I was busy and too far from home. I'm in Brazil now and it's really excellent in here, as well as everywhere we've been. Don't be jealous my dearest sister, you would be able to do this after three long years._

_Don't be too good in there because you would be boring by then. Sneak out every once in a while. Oh, and by the way, congratulations on being an ickle prefect! I would've thought Al was the one to get that among the three of us and I was really surprised at that. Well, at least he's the new Captain._

_Anyway, can you believe it? I'm Teddy's best man! I can't believe our big brother's getting married already! And to our Victoire, that is. He's finally going to be officially part of the family…although, unofficially, he already is._

_Write to me as soon as you're not busy. I know OWLs would definitely wear you off this year because that and NEWTs are the worst years ever! Just owl me…I miss your writings, Flower._

_Love,_

_James_

_P.S._

_Could you tell Scorpius Malfoy how incredibly, definitely thank you I am to him. For saving you, that is. Pass the message, will you? I don't want Al to be the one to pass him because you were the one involved here. Don't forget, alright._

_Jamie._

After about five minutes, the two of them went back to their positions. I was completely taken aback by their expressions. Instead of the either smug or angry look I expected from Des or the terrified look I expected from Andrew, it was completely out of the hook. Des looked anxious and downright frightened while Andrew looked relieved and calm, as oppose to his nerve a little earlier.

As soon as he took his seat, he looked at me with guilt in his eyes…and something else I couldn't fathom. "Sorry, Lils," he apologized. "I just had a problem at home yesterday before leaving and I ended up ignoring you." I nodded in understanding, but somehow, I knew he was lying. Or at least I think I knew…but I just have this instinct that never failed most of the time to distinguish truth between lies. I didn't bother to confront him about it though, because I was happy he was finally coming around again. It was a long and rough night for me on the last.

I offered him a small smile. "I'm not sure what was bothering you, but I understand you have problems, too."

He smiled uneasily at me, his nerve returning a bit. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day with Katrina and Maxine because Des was with Al. The news about two of them together had spread in about half of the school already and would no doubt be known to everyone before the end of the day. Who would've thought that a Potter and Zabini would – even though she's a Gryffindor – ever date? The obvious answer would be no but it's now apparent that it's the other way around.<p>

We settled down under the shade of the beech tree for after some time. Max was reading a book while Kat was charming her nails into different colors and designs. I, meanwhile, was staring far into space, looking at nothing in particular. I was just thinking of how things have been quite…different. In the past, it would usually be Maxine, Nate, Hugo, Dessie, Kat and I under this tree, playing Exploding Snaps or chatting animatedly at nonsense, childish things and just having a good laugh.

Now, Nate and Hugo are off with some of their house mates to have a round of Quidditch, and Des is with my brother doing…never mind. And now, even Andrew who often hanged out with us was with Rosie doing Head duties.

It was just the three of us now and then…

"Hey Katrina," a sixth year with light brown hair and dark eyes said to my blond best friend. I recognized him as Darien Goldstein. He was her boyfriend since about the beginning of summer but I don't see him that often.

Kat's eyes lit up at the sight of him and beamed radiantly. "Hello Darien."

"Do you mind spending some time with me?"

She giggled. "Of course I don't," she said jovially and he helped her up from her seat on the ground.

He turned to us and said apologetically, "I'm sorry to take Kat. You don't mind, right?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Nope."

Maxine didn't look up from the book she was reading but smirked visibly and said, "Just don't let anyone catch you in a broom closet, will you?"

I laughed. "My advice," I said teasingly. "Is that you should put some locking charms and silencing charms on it to prevent getting caught."

Maxine finally closed her book and the two of us joined in a fit of laughter as the couple in front of us blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Darien," Max said after having stopped laughing. "Just don't do something to Bubbles or else I would personally make your life miserable even though we're in the same house." She said this seriously that made the older boy slightly frightened. Well, this was Max's way of preventing (Des and Kat) them in making a fool of themselves and men playing with them.

He nodded sincerely and the two of them left. After a few minutes, another person arrived, a Gryffindor this time. "Hey, Lils," Rose said. "Hello, Maxine."

"Hi," we said simultaneously.

"How's the Head Girl duties?" I asked her absently.

She shrugged. "Actually, that was why I'm here," she said and pulled two parchments from her pocket she handed one with my name on it to me and handed the other to Max. "It's your patrol schedules," she explained. "I'll see you around then."

I checked my schedule and noticed that my first patrol would take place tonight. It didn't indicate who I would be spending it with and that made me quite nervous. I wouldn't like to have a Slytherin alongside me on my very first rounds…well, except for _him_, though.

* * *

><p>I left the common room five minutes before ten and arrived on the Entrance Hall – where I was supposed to meet the other prefect – just on time. In the dim light, I saw a blond standing there waiting for me and I said, "Hey And –" but I cut off midsentence when the boy turned around and it was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. "Oh, hi Malfoy," I said shyly. "I'm sorry I thought you were Andrew."<p>

He smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

For a moment, I frowned in confusion and suddenly, I remembered. "Oh. Right, I remember," I muttered. "I've mistaken you too as him on my first year at the Astronomy Tower."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Do I really look like him that much?"

I grinned, all nerve and shyness gone. "Yes! You two would most certainly be hard to distinguish if not for the eyes."

He shrugged and offered a small smile. "So, rounds?"

I nodded. "It's my first time. I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...on the next chapter!<br>_

_So? What do you guys think? _

_More hilarious moments on the next chapter! That's all I could say. You wouldn't want to miss it! =)))  
><em>

_**Oh and, please review or the consequences wouldn't be so nice. :)**_

_Anyway, thanks for the last reviews !_

_Thanks for reading! Please revieeeeew ! :D_

-_brunette09-_


	23. Swap

**_I'll be honest...I was totally upset and annoyed that I only received 2 reviews last chapter. Who wouldn't? Anyway, I'm getting impatient so I grudgingly posted this chapter today because I got bored after reading a really good fic and I swear I'm getting more and more addicted to just reading Draco/Hermione fics than writing Lily/Scorpius! Haha, kidding, but quite frankly, it's almost like it. Anyway, I'm still going to finish this story if you ask me._**

**_I SURE HOPE EVERYONE WOULD REVIEW! I don't often put notes before chapters and I'm serious this time!_**

**_Enjoy :)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY THREE – SWAP<p>

As we started walking, I found that I didn't find it awkward at all. In fact, it was simply comfortable. "So, what happened to Zabini?" I asked him conversationally.

He looked at me with those silver eyes, which suddenly turned hard and cold. "He's _there_," he muttered in a low voice. "He has the nerve to show his sorry face to school after what transpired. I would've hexed him to death if I could."

I grimaced. "I would have done that, too – I mean hex him badly, but not to death –, except that he's still my best mate's brother," I said indifferently.

He looked surprised. "Do you know what _happened_ to you?" he asked, trying to contain his emotion. "Do you know what he has done to you? You could've…" he trailed off, but suddenly didn't find the courage to continue.

"I know," I sighed. "But I wouldn't be different from him if I ever wanted to kill him, would I?"

There was something like understanding that passed across his features. "You're right."

I didn't reply, not knowing what to say. We were silent as we continued our rounds but I found that it wasn't uncomfortable. It should have been uncomfortable standing – and walking – this close with Scorpius Malfoy especially because it's just the two of us, but it wasn't. I found myself glancing up at him sometimes. It just helped that he was tall that he wouldn't notice except if he looked at me…

And there he was, looking at me just as my eyes flickered unconsciously back at him again. I blushed and tried to look away, but I couldn't. I held my breath as he held my gaze in an intensity no one could resist. My stomach did a flip and my heart was racing the speed of a Firebolt in my chest. I couldn't…

"Breathe, Potter."

I blinked and breathed in deeply, looking away from him, embarrassed. "Sorry about that," I muttered sheepishly.

He shrugged and suddenly, laughed. "I didn't know people tend to forget breathing!" he burst out.

I scowled at him. "Girls tend to!" I yelled, not caring if I'm a prefect and was in my first patrol in school.

"Why is that?" he asked playfully.

I gave him a death glare and I smirked, satisfied, when he flinched. "Well, _girls_ tend to forget breathing when _boys_ looked at them," I explained sarcastically.

He shrugged, unperturbed that he was the one caught looking my way. "Well, I was just curious…"

"About what?" I queried.

"About why you recovered fast," he said but I somehow knew there was something more to it.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And?" I prompted.

I saw him, for the first time, looking nervous and resembled ridiculously his cousin yesterday. "And what?" he said in a wavering voice.

"Oh I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Let's see. That's not only what you wanted to say, is it?"

He sighed loudly and said, "You're annoying you know."

I flinched but didn't let it show. "Annoying in what way?" I asked irritably, masking the hurt I've felt in his words.

"For being perceptive, that's what," he said with a hint of amusement. "I was just thinking why you were quiet. I noticed you seem to usually babble all the way through most of the times."

I shrugged but decided to say part of the truth. "It's just awkward talking to you when there's nobody else in here," I muttered audibly. "I mean, Andrew's my friend and he's your cousin and Al is your cousin's best friend and Teddy, who is my brother anyhow, is your cousin and you're ex-best mate Zabini is the older brother of my best mate Dessie and you saved me two days ago from _him_ and here I am, walking with you, patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts for the first time. How could it not be awkward? We seem to be related in many ways possible!"

"You forgot I was friends with your brother," he pointed out and I had a look of shock on my face.

I gaped at him for a few moments and said, "I thought you weren't."

"You don't know?" he said uneasily. "Well, since last year when Andrew, Albus and I did some sort of spell-hunting and practices and got a bit close."

"Oh," I muttered perplexedly for a few seconds and said, "Can you tell me something?"

"Yes?" he asked, his voice sounding curious.

I took a deep breath and blurted it out before I've gone coward at asking him. "Why were you mad at Zabini? Weren't the two of you supposed to be _friends_?" For me, friendship is something to really treasure and it's a pity if it goes to waste, even if you're friend was a bit evil.

To my surprise, he laugh, albeit bitterly. "And here I was, thinking you were really clairvoyant. I guessed I underestimated you." He sighed. "I was never friends with any of _them._ I have only three people I counted as friends and two of them were my cousins. Since last year, I considered Al as a friend. I was reluctant to hang out with him at first but Andrew insisted because we wouldn't be able to practice without his help. We get along really well and he's got a good humor."

I looked at him with amused eyes. I knew he was civil with some Gryffindors because both his cousins were but I never thought he would ever be friends with my brother. I vaguely remembered the dueling club incident when Scorpius was humiliated by Al, which caused him to chase after me in revenge on my brother's account. Remembering that also made me remember James because he was the one who would jump in my defense most of the time.

I smiled. "I can only imagine the look of horror on James' face when he knew about this."

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Actually, he knew about it," he admitted apprehensively. "He caught us one time when he was also sneaking to where we were and decided to help us."

I frowned. "Hasn't he made a fuss about you?"

He shrugged. "He was suspicious at first, I reckon, but that faded on time."

"I can't believe they managed to keep that from me!" I said exasperatedly, mostly to myself. "How come I never noticed that?"

"You wouldn't notice because, if I remember what they said correctly, they said you were too busy with your own friends to pay attention to family."

I groaned. "I guess I was."

He didn't say anything again and continued walking in quiet. I suddenly found playing with my wand amusing, twirling it between my fingers. Well, both my brothers get along fairly well with Malfoy. Could I? I guess so, but, wouldn't it seem weird if I ever try and hang out with him? I'm a girl and he's a guy and I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin and I'm a Potter and he's a Malfoy and…Why am I even thinking of that? Is that what I wanted from him? To be friends?

I guess it could be. And besides, I've got a perfectly good reason why – he saved me. I ought to be friendly with him…but it wasn't just that. It was also because I wanted to.

"Do you like Andrew?" Malfoy asked suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked at him curiously. Why was he even asking me this? "Of course I do," I answered honestly but added, "He's my friend." I bit my lip nervously. "Why do you want to know?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Just curious," he mumbled. Why was he curious? I wanted to ask him that question but part of me don't want to know the answer so I kept my mouth shut.

So instead, I said, "You know, for a Slytherin, you seem fine for me."

This made him chuckle. "I forgot you were the woman who hexed half of the Slytherins for four years," he laughed. "I shouldn't let my guard down." As if to emphasize it, he held his wand tightly in his hand.

I smirked. "You know I've got some sense of gratefulness in me," I said in an indignant tone but my expression says different. "I wouldn't curse you because I owe you my life."

"It wouldn't hurt to be a little cautious," he insisted with a grin. It was the first time I've seen him grin properly. There was always something that was strained on his smiles.

That made me smile. "I might just hex you now if you keep telling that."

"Well you wouldn't win a duel with me," he said arrogantly but with a smile still plastered on his face.

I laughed at him. "You think so?" I asked playfully. "If we weren't prefects and are doing rounds around the castle, would you be tempted to try me on a duel?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't like to hurt a _girl_," he said. "My parents raised me to be a gentleman."

I smirked. "Gentleman? Honestly, I thought you've got more of a daredevil in you."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "I don't want to hex people in random, you know."

I scowled. "Are you implicating that I _curse_ people for fun?" I said in a low, dangerous voice. "Because, just so you know, I only do that to people when they're being foul to my friends and family."

He held up his hands, as if in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that," he said defensively. "I know you were provoked most of the times."

"Yeah, I guess," I mumbled, looking down on my feet. "I just find it hard to keep my temper at bay."

"Ironically, redhead women always have that," he drawled teasingly in an amused voice. "The temper thing."

That lightened my mood a little. I giggled, not taking offense on it all. "Blame the Weasley on me," I chuckled. "Or rather, my grandma Lily's blood in me."

"Grandma Lily?" he said questioningly.

"My father's mum. They said I've got her red hair instead of the typical Weasley hair. I was named after her."

"Oh, I see. That's why I thought your hair color's different from James."

I slightly was taken aback by him calling my eldest brother by his first name, even if he wasn't there. It just seems as natural as him calling me Potter. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of envy towards my two – or rather, three brothers – because they all seemed to be called by him on first name basis.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I guess it is. Oh, by the way, James wrote this morning and he wants me to pass on his thanks to you. For saving me and everything, that's what he said," I told him uneasily.

"Oh," he mumbled in surprise. "It's fine you know," he said with a casual shrug.

I didn't reply but kept twirling my wand absently, thinking about what it felt like for a Slytherin to have friends in Gryffindor. Suddenly, silver sparks shot out of my wand and hit Scorpius' midriff. As soon as the spell – whatever it was – hit him, I closed my eyes and felt a cold tingling sensation inside my body. My eyes were wide as saucers as I opened them in shock. I blinked for a few times and, to my horror, found myself looking down on my own face, which had a similar look of horror plastered on it.

"W-Why am I-I suddenly looking at m-myself?" my body, which was a good feet below my head, stuttered in shock and fright.

"Why a-am _I _s-suddenly looking a-at m-me?" I staggered, returning the question. I almost choked in surprise at hearing Malfoy's voice coming from my tongue! Our eyes met and widened as realization dawned on both of us. Simultaneously, we looked down on the bodies we were in and gasped. There I was, looking down the thing which was supposed to be my body was…Scorpius Malfoy's body. And that was most definitely Scorpius Malfoy inside mine. "Oh Merlin," I muttered in pure horror. "What have I done?" I shivered involuntarily which had nothing whatsoever to do with the cold. I felt goose bumps on my back and hid my face in my hands…Well, hid Scorpius' face in _his_ hands. This is bizarre!

"Don't worry," Scorpius said using my small voice which didn't sound right with his boyish, protective stance on my petite frame. "We'll figure something out," he said reassuringly. Bloody hell, _my_ face's expression looks ironically like Malfoy's! Well, he's in my body so…

This must all be weird for anyone who would see us. Scorpius Malfoy looking all gay with his reactions (because of me) and Lily Potter looking all manly with the way she stand and her cool demeanor (because of _him_).

"This is my entire fault!" I groaned, trying hard not to burst into tears. It would seem weird for the face of Scorpius Malfoy to ever burst into tears.

"Relax. We'll figure something out. Let's stop patrolling and go to some place to think for a while."

I nodded. "Okay," I replied. "Let's go to the Astronomy Tower for tonight. The library's closed already."

And so we went straight to the tower and tried to concentrate.

"What were you thinking when you were twirling your wand earlier?" he asked me. I still can't get over about thinking myself as a _he_ because it was definitely Scorpius Malfoy deep inside it.

I concentrated, trying to remember. "I was thinking of…how it was like to be a Slytherin who was friends or cousins with Gryffindors," I said and groaned. "That must be it."

"How could this happen to _us_?" he mumbled in distress.

"I'm so sor –"

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault," he said and smirked in his typical fashion, only on _my_ face. "Well, I guess it's definitely your fault that I'm now going to have to look up to my own face. You're small."

"I'm not small!" I said indignantly. "My height is perfectly fine for a girl, you know." I rolled my eyes at him, but really appreciated him for easing the tension. I was close to panicking now.

"Well, I'm not use to _women's_ standard height. I'm used to looking down at them."

I giggled. "You know, I'm not used to being freakishly tall, either!" I retaliated.

"Well, I'm not used to having a small voice," he spat back, but without any harshness at all.

"I'm not used to your deep voice!" I chuckled, despite myself.

"I'm not used to having this," he muttered, pointing a finger on my chest, where my breasts were. "It's uncomfortable, you know!" he whined playfully. "I wonder –"

"Don't you dare touch THAT!" I yelled suddenly, flushed in embarrassment.

He smirked giddily at me. "Well, why not?" he challenged. "I'm a guy, after all. How could you expect me not to? Besides, it was your fault I'm stuck here so I might as well take advantage of the situation"

I glared at him. "I thought you said Malfoys are gentlemen!" I spat exasperatedly.

"Well, I'm not a man at the moment, am I?" he said lightly. "And, I was only kidding."

I sighed. "Good. Because if you ever dared, I would happily ruin this pretty face of yours."

"Have you just said that I have a pretty face?" he said with a smirk.

"Forget it, Malfoy," I grumbled. "So what are we going to do now?"

He thought for a moment. "We should get back to our common rooms." I opened my mouth to protest but he silenced me with a finger. "Well, we ought to practice our movements and expressions first. Unless you want to tell them we've switch bodies then –"

"No, I don't," I quickly interrupted. I don't want anyone knowing about this. What would they say? I would be more embarrassed if I have.

"Okay, then."

And so, he told me a few basics about how he moves, his expression, his daily routine and about what he does and eats while I told him a few basics about mine. It was tiring and by the time we finished, it was already two in the morning.

"We should go back now," I muttered reluctantly. I really have no pleasure whatsoever in going to the Slytherin Common Room. Who knows what I would face there?

"Don't worry. They wouldn't hurt you…or rather, my body. Or, whatever! Well, they're scared of me there, to be perfectly honest no one will dare speak to me again in there after what happened last summer."

I sighed. "What about Zabini? Wouldn't he make some revenge on me? Or rather, _you_?" This whole swapping bodies thing really is mind-boggling. I never imagined being put in a situation like this, especially in Malfoy's body! Oh Merlin!

"No, he wouldn't dare. He avoids me all yesterday. He seemed…never mind. He just won't make revenge. I'm sure of it." I wondered what he was about to say on what Zabini seemed, though. "Just remember not to talk to anyone in there. There's a nasty bunch out there."

I sighed. "Remember being cheerful, especially around my friends, alright. I don't want anyone noticing," I said in a pleading tone. "And don't look down on my body when you get dressed!" I added in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, I won't," he said in my own, mischievous voice.

"Don't you dare, Malfoy," I said in his deep, husky and exasperated voice.

"Well, you're gorgeous and it won't help me think straight," he said and winked at me.

I sighed loudly and said, "It's strange seeing my own self winking at me, you know!"

"Well, it's just as weird to wink at my own self," he retaliated with a grin.

"Ugh, I never thought you were this infuriating!"

"Well, it's not my fault we're stuck in each others bodies. Let's just live with it for now and looked up for solutions in the library tomorrow together."

"We'll need an excuse to leave," I said. "It's a Sunday and they're bound to be suspicious. Especially on _you_."

"Well, what about I was tutoring you in…what is your weakest subject? Aside from History, that is."

I shrugged. "Herbology?"

"Merlin, I suck at it, too. Anything else?"

"Well," I muttered. "I don't know! I'm capable in almost all my subjects!"

"What about…uh…Transfiguration?"

"I'm best at that in class," I grumbled.

"Potions?"

"I'm best at it, too," I replied with an eye roll. Why couldn't I at least have one weak subject that's not History or Herbology?

"Um…Charms?"

"Really, I'm fair at it."

"Well…Please tell me you're not good at Arithmancy!" he said exasperatedly in my high-pitched voice.

I suddenly beamed. "That's it! I forgot I don't really like that subject!"

"Great! So I – _fake Lily Potter_ – am going to tell them you're going to teach me – _fake Scorpius Malfoy_ –in Arithmancy if they ever wonder what I'm going to do."

I laughed at how he phrased it despite the whole situation we were in. "Oh, and don't forget that when Des wakes me up, I either yell at her or threaten her or throw her my pillow."

"Oh, and don't forget to give everyone on _my_ dorm a death glare as soon as you wake up and see them," he said in my mischievous voice. "I wouldn't be surprised though if you glared at them, regardless even if I haven't told you so. After all, you hated them ever since as much as I loathed them now. And I don't forget the fact that you're the _girl_ who could give the worst death glare. It wouldn't be hard to pull it in my _manly_ face." He grinned as I giggled.

And so, we got out of the tower and parted on our own ways, me heading to the dungeons with _his_ body, and he heading to the Gryffindor Tower with _my_ body.

"Parseltongue." I muttered the password he gave me to the empty wall which happened to be the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and a door materialized out of it.

I sighed and went grudgingly inside. I took one look at it and decided it wasn't anything like _our_ common room. It was too cold and creepy, with skulls as decorations and it's under the lake, so there's a bit of green and bluish glow to it. I shuddered and walked up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dormitory. I immediately spotted Scorpius' bed and plopped reluctantly to it, not bothering to change into his pajamas because Merlin knows I didn't need to see his _body_ right now. I've got so many problems at mind and it wouldn't help me sleep if I ever get to see him undressed, even if it was still really _me_ deep within it.

I rolled over the unfamiliar bed, inhaling the scent of Scorpius Malfoy on his pillow, even on his shirt. He smelt like…honey and peppermint. It was an amazing scent. I found myself inhaling it deeply and falling asleep on his bed, his delicious smell the last thing on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So? Do tell me if your confused so I could make an overview of it on the next.  
><em>

_More about their switch next chapter called **CONFESSIONS** ! Any ideas? :)  
><em>

_Oh, and finally, next chapter would be mostly **Scorpius' POV**_ and only a little of Lily's! It was kind of fun writing it and I don't know how the bloody hell I've managed to. :)))__

__Anyway,  
><em>_

_**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW so that I could post the NEXT CHAPTER already**!_

**I will also be posting a new L/S story because I just couldn't help the idea that popped in my head. I'll be posting it anytime soon! Please read it whenever you got bored of this! :D**_  
><em>

_-brunette09-  
><em>


	24. Confessions

**_YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!__ If I remember well, I only had 77 reviews before posting the last chapters and now I have 91!_ **

**_THANKS FOR MAKING ME POST THIS CHAPTER EARLIER THAN I INTENDED TO!_**

**Don't forget to REVIEW after READING !**

**_Enjoy the different _Points of View_ this chapter and the next..and probably the next... :)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR – CONFESSIONS<p>

**_Scorpius' POV_**

I headed to the Gryffindor Tower feeling utterly ridiculous. How the bloody hell could I act like a girl? Even if Lily Potter wasn't the typical _girly_ girl, she's still a girl! And half the school male population fancies her! _Me included_, I thought wryly. I've liked her ever since I can remember. Who wouldn't? She's smart, talented, kind, outgoing, fun, beautiful…it also adds to the package that she's stubborn and a temperamental redhead.

But to others, it's a plus that she's a _Potter_. It's not my reason, though.

And now, I'm stuck to the body of the girl who caught my eye. How could I restrain myself from peeking into her body? Ugh! I don't look at her that way but…I'm a _guy_! Well, technically I'm a _girl_ now since I'm stuck inside Lily's body but...I still _am_ a man. It would've been easier if I was stuck in some ugly woman's body because I definitely wouldn't dare _look_. It would've been easier if it was that pug Dahlia Goyle or pimply Celine Evergreen but it's Lily Potter, for Merlin's sake! I'm bloody head over heels over her.

Even if I had some sort of crush on her, we could never end up together, could we? She's a Potter and why would she like me, a Malfoy, of all people. Even if I _did_ save her, it's still like that. We could probably be friends but I knew there's nothing more than that. I've been trying to get over these ridiculous feelings over the summer but I couldn't! And Andrew wasn't helping either because he kept dragging me whenever she was. Oh, and did I mention that just last year, I agreed to be friends with Albus Potter?

This is all complicated! It's good that Malfoys – and the majority of Slytherins – are aloof, reserved and good actors because that's what I've got to do until we solve this.

I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady which was the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room and bellowed, or rather _squealed_, the password to her.

"GOLDEN SNITCH!" I said in her high-pitched voice.

The Fat Lady, as well as the other portraits, woke with a start, scowled at me for a moment but seeing as it was _Lily_ – her face, her voice, and everything but identity – she sighed. "Why are you up this late, Lily? Have you been wandering about again this early in the school year?"

I was about to say a sarcastic comment when I remembered that it would be Lily's reputation I would tamper if I ever did, so I said politely, "Prefect duties. I lost track of time, sorry."

She nodded and let me in. One look at the common room and there was one word that came into my mind to describe it – inviting. It did look inviting with its large and warm fireplace, squishy armchairs, and coloring, which was of course _scarlet _and_ gold_. Typical Gryffindor, but I couldn't deny it was nice. I would definitely prefer to spend time here than the Slytherin Common Room. Come to think of it, how was the _real_ Lily coping up with that place? I groaned, thinking that she was probably having the worst night of her life by having to spend it there. I could sympathize because I spent the last six years there.

I headed upstairs to the fifth year girls dormitory. Just like in the common room, their beds and hangings were scarlet and bits of gold. I lied on the only unoccupied bed which was for sure to be Lily's and took a deep breath, deciding not to change into pajamas because how the hell could I sleep if I strip off her clothes right now?

I inhaled the scent of her pillow and smiled. It was a delicious scent, a mixture of chocolates and strawberry.

I succumbed into an easy sleep, thinking of a certain beautiful redhead that's been constantly on my mind.

Suddenly, I was waked up by a poke on my head. Not just a poke, but a very hard poke. I opened my eyes groggily and saw a blurred vision of someone with long, straight black hair and fair skin. I rubbed my eyes and opened it again and suddenly, I saw a clear vision of none other than Desiree Zabini.

"What the hell –", I was about to say Zabini but held my tongue as I the events of last night came flooding back to me. Lily, me, and the whole swap thing! "Never mind," I muttered, remembering what Lily told me about being rude with _Des_ when she waked me up.

"Why aren't you in pajamas?" she asked. "And why do you look like you haven't gotten enough sleep? And why didn't you arrive earlier last night? And what –"

"Shut up," I said and rolled my eyes. Really, I though that's what a girl would do, right? _Relax Scorpius, don't pressure yourself on being Lily,_ I thought to myself. "I'm not on pajamas because…"_ Because I can't lose control of myself towards Lily's body. _"…I was tired and I was tired because I didn't get enough sleep and I didn't get enough sleep because I arrived at about two thirty this morning and you woke me up in…what _time_ is it?"

She chewed her lips. "Eight?"

I glared at her, willing myself that it was exactly how the real Lily would react. Knowing her, it must be likely so. "So I slept at about…five and a half hours and you woke me up?" I asked her slyly and yawned. "Ugh, I couldn't go back to sleep now. I'm going to change," I muttered and mentally hit myself. How the hell am I going to change? I groaned and reluctantly rummaged Lily's trunk for anything to wear and chose a loose black T-shirt and a pair of denim Capri pants. I've seen her wear things like this instead of fitted and provocative clothes so she wouldn't bother if that's what I wear, right?

So, I headed straight to the bath room, feeling the other girls' eyes on me.

"Why are you changing in the bathroom?" Longbottom, or rather, _Kat_ asked me skeptically.

I shrugged indifferently, trying my hardest to act the best of me. "I'm going to pee and brush my teeth," I said reasonably and she just shrugged it off. I sighed in relief and entered the bathroom. I took one look at my face – Lily's face – in the mirror and flushed. It was the first time I've seen her face, albeit it was mine at the moment, this close. She's so beautiful and gorgeous and lovely and just about every word synonymous to it! And how the hell could I change?

I decided it was best to blindfold me in this situation so I held her wand, which was oddly warm like on my skin like mine was, and pointed it my eyes and muttered, "_Obscuro_." Instantly, there was a fold covering my eyes that obscured my vision. I stripped off her clothes, carefully letting the underwear remain, and put the clean clothes on their rightful places. It was a hard task putting them on seeing as I couldn't look properly. I managed it though and went to wash _her_ face and teeth. I have to keep thinking it was _her body_ for the sake of my sanity.

I went out the bathroom and joined the Lily's two best friends reluctantly and head over to breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lily's POV<em>**

I woke up with a start, not having a good sleep inside the snakes' dormitory, especially being aware on my sleep that the person who almost killed me was somewhere nearby. So I woke up at seven thirty, managing about five hours of sleep, and dressed reluctantly. I made sure my curtains were completely closed before getting some clothes out of Scorpius' trunk and stripping off his clothes. I tried not to ogle at how toned his pale body was, even in the dim light. It took all my strength to look away.

At last, I managed to put on his damn large clothes. I sighed and decided to take the precautions I have thought necessary for our little 'switch'.

I took hold of Scorpius' wand, which was surprisingly warm as if it was my own, and conjured two pachments and charmed them like the twin diaries Des and I have. We're going to have to use it as a form of communication for a while. It would look fishy for the two of us if we kept talking to each other as if we're _that_ close and I don't want to be a gossip around the school, whether I'm Scorpius or Lily. _Whatever_.

I opened the emerald drapes around my bed and instantly glared on Brett Zabini, whose bed happened to be in front of _mine_ – of Scorpius' bed. As usual, even in a different body, my perceptiveness was still as sharp as it was. For a moment, Zabini flinched slightly at my hard glower before regaining his usual impassive mask.

"Look Scorpius –", he began saying in an uncharacteristically pleading voice but I cut him out.

"Sod off, Zabini," I drawled in Scorpius' hard, angry voice.

"I was going to say I'm sorry but you wouldn't listen." He sighed.

I turned to glare at him harder, not in the least bit dithered by his trying to make an apology. How would that be fair? He was apologizing to me who he thought to be as _Scorpius_ while he wasn't even apologizing to _me_? Or Albus? Or Des and Nate? "It isn't me who you should be apologizing," I pointed out coldly.

He tried to say something again. "I know you said I should say sorry to Potter or my siblings but are you mad? They wouldn't forgive me and I don't want to go groveling at their feet! Where's my dignity in that?" He was standing up now and I was never as glad that Malfoy was really tall because my height on my _real_ body was definitely a foot less tall.

"And you think I would forgive you?" I sneered and laughed derisively. "Don't delude yourself Zabini because I wouldn't be there to wake you up from your dreams."

With that, I walked away, heading straight to breakfast this early just for something to do. After waiting while eating for about half an hour, Des, Kat and _I_ – Scorpius – walked into the Great Hall straight at the Gryffindor table.

I've never felt much more alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>_

I entered the Great Hall with a sinking feeling. How was Lily? How was she coping up with being me? My eyes drifted off subconsciously to the Slytherin table. There was the person supposedly me – Lily inside me –, sitting by herself and looking like a lost puppy. He (it was ridiculous thinking of my own body as a _she_) caught my eye and was looking at me with envy. _She really, really wanted to be back,_ I thought sympathetically.

I never looked forward more to nine thirty than I ever had. After breakfast, I made my excuse to leave, telling Des and Kat that I'm going to meet with _Scorpius Malfoy_ for some tutor in Arithmancy. It was ridiculous calling me as the third person. They made funny comments about me (Lily) wanting to study this early but let me leave.

I found my original body alone and already surrounded with books. I sighed and headed over her.

"Hello," I greeted and grabbed a seat. "Have you found anything so far?"

It was like looking in a mirror when my own face looked up at me. She seemed to be having the same thoughts because she said, "This is weird. I feel like I'm looking at myself on a mirror or something."

I chuckled. "That's what I was thinking, too. So you didn't answer my first question. Have you found anything so far?"

"No, I didn't. So you better start helping me, Potter," she said, smirking slightly in a great imitation of me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm trying to concentrate here," I said to _her_, referring to the real me as a third person again, and picked up a random book and looked at it boredly. "Oh, and by the way, here." She threw a piece of parchment at me and said, "It's for us to communicate. I charmed it so that you would see everything I wrote in the other parchment and I will see yours as well. I don't have time to charm a notebook so don't lose that parchment, okay?"

I nodded in awe. "It's brilliant. How have you managed to do that?"

"I found it on my first year and charmed some notebooks so that I could write to Des during the summer and also for her twin and my cousin, who were best mates, too."

"I remember Bre…I mean Zabini telling me about that when his siblings ran away. I didn't know you were the cause behind that!" I mentally slapped myself for my slip of tongue. I almost used _Zabini's_ first name!

"Blimey thanks. I'll take that as a compliment then." My grey eyes were scrutinizing me for a second and widened. "Oh, and I've got to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Do you know happen to know a certain little redhead first year girl named _Alyssa?_" She gave me _my_ typical smirk. "Because I happen to talk to her and she said that a certain boy with white blond hair and grey eyes helped her get to the platform last September the first. Oh, and she also compared _that bloke_ to Andrew but said that his eyes were different."

I chuckled. "I see what you mean and from her description, it would be _you_, because you've got white blond hair and silver eyes and –"

"Shut up!" she said with a different chuckle from my typical one. It was carefree and frivolous that it sounded alien in my own voice. "I'm stuck in your body, you git!"

I grinned. "Consider yourself lucky," I teased. "And yes, I know that Lizzy girl because I, believe it or not, helped her through the platform even though she's muggleborn."

"That's really kind of you ..." she trailed of and grinned. "But I'm not lucky to be stuck in your body." She rolled my grey eyes. "Who would want to be stuck in a –"

"Shove off, Malfoy, you're insulting me as well as yourself at the moment."

"Well thanks. But could you please get your … I mean _my_ lazy face down and read the book in front of you? I don't want myself to look all crazy and…ugh, never mind. Just continue reading."

I snickered and nodded, and started skimming the book.

Well, I got bored after an hour of continuous reading and decided it would be best to start talking.

"You're common room's really nice," I said conversationally.

"Sorry, couldn't say the same on yours," she said in my sneering voice, smirking.

I shrugged. "Don't remind me. I would just love to stay in your gorgeous body if you ever remind me again."

My grey eyes looked at me with horror and said, "How the hell have you changed _my_ clothes?" I could help but be amused seeing all this happening in my body's own accord. When have I ever had a tone as nervous as that?

"Relax," I said in her soft voice. "I charmed my eyes with blindfold so I wouldn't…you know." I looked away and said, "How about you? How have you managed changing my clothes?"

"I looked away of course." There was a hint of a blush of her on my pale cheeks and I wondered if her seeing a part of my body was taking an effect on her. But of course, she wouldn't like me because I'm a Malfoy! I shouldn't let myself hope…

"You've got a nice body," she added in my husky voice and I looked at her – or rather at my face – in shock. Have she just admitted that?

"Come again?"

"Please don't make me say that again," she said in my uncharacteristically wavering voice.

I smiled. There might be a chance after all. "If it helps," I said, trying to allow even just a bit of optimism. "You've got an utterly beautiful face and I'm sure that you've also got a gorgeous body even without me seeing it."

"Huh."

I grinned at her. "I mean it," I insisted in her stubborn voice. "You're beautiful and stunning. You never cease to amaze me and it's just more amazing to be stuck inside your gorgeous body. If you weren't a Potter, I would've asked you out ages ago!"

"What?"

"I said I would've asked you out if you weren't a Potter."

"Does it matter if I'm a Potter?"

"Technically, you're a Malfoy now," I teased, trying to ease the tension because she was definitely going to explode, and in my body, too!

"Don't start playing games on me, _Malfoy_."

"I'm not playing games on you!_ Muffliato," _I muttered so we wouldn't be overheard. "I've like you since my _fifth year_, you know. But how was it supposed to work? And even if you're not a Potter, you were the girl who never said _yes_ to anyone."

"I never said yes to anyone because I was waiting for someone, and ridiculously enough, I'm stuck inside that _someone's_ body! Oh, and have I mentioned it was _you_!" I mentally battled between laughing at the ridiculous _unmanly_ expression she just did on my poor face or looking shock at we she said. Finally, I did the latter.

I gawked at her. Had she been waiting for me to ask her out? Yes, that's the only thing that would explain it. "Since when have you fancied me, Potter?" I asked playfully.

"I don't even know."

I didn't reply and we continued reading, or rather _pretending_ to read for another hour before I decided to go back to Gryffindor Tower and she decided to eat in the kitchens. I was debating on going with her but it was all just so awkward that I can't bring myself to. For mere minutes, we've spilled loads of feelings for each other. Who wouldn't feel awkward after that?

I was absently walking when a man's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Hi Lily," a brown-haired boy about fifteen or sixteen said confidently. "Fancy meeting me later by the Lake?"

I gave him a glare, not caring whoever this is and if he might be a friend of Lily. I was so annoyed right now that I clutched the wand on my pocket tightly. "Well, I fancy –"

"That's great!" he interrupted before I could continue. "I fancy you, too." He smirked and said, "Meet you later then."

I gasped in shock. Was this how Lily was being asked out by blokes for the past two years? If so, it wouldn't be surprising that she never dated because that was infuriating. I pointed Lily's wand at him, which was shooting out sparks already. "I was _actually_ going to say I fancy you getting out of my way but I decided to rephrase it," I said in a dangerously low voice. "I fancy hexing you right now at this very moment to oblivion if I ever caught sight of you!"

"But no one ever said know to me!" he whined, not taking the hint.

"GIT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE!" I exclaimed.

"I'm Steven Rochas!" he said indignantly.

"And I'm _getting impatient_. Sod off, _Roach!"_

"How dare you call me _Roach_!"

"You look like a bloody cockroach, that is," I said listlessly.

"BLO –"

Before he could finish his sentence, I gave him another death glare and whipped Lily's wand at him, making him tight-lipped. "I told you to shut up, didn't I," I said one last time before heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I sighed in relief as I entered the warmth of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was almost empty with only a few little kids and some adults, one of them was Andrew. I walked over to him and smiled. "Hello, Andrew," I greeted. "Why aren't you at lunch?"

He looked up at me with a strained, nervous smile. "Why aren't you at lunch either?"

I shrugged but looked at him with deep thought. Why was he nervous? I was positive he was nervous because I've known him all my life and I don't have to be as perceptive as Lily to know that. "Don't answer questions with questions," I replied. "But do tell me why you're acting weird."

He gave me a nervous glance. Well, he thought he gave _Lily_ a nervous glance and that must be why he was acting this way. Merlin, could it be…

"Lily," my cousin said in a hoarse voice. He closed his icy blue eyes and blurted out, "Lily, I like you!" He said this in a voice that wouldn't carry on others but it sounded loud in my ears. Why, oh why does my dear old cousin need to profess his feelings to Lily when about an hour ago, I just _have. _Merlin, _she – _the real her – likes me too! Bad timing. But I couldn't say yes to him because it would be unfair to _her_. She needs to decide this herself but I really couldn't bare do that to my cousin, could I? I should've known he would also have a thing for Lily all those years.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Uh…what did you say?" I asked stupidly.

He sighed and refrained from opening his eyes. "I said I like you, Lils. Not just a friend. I fancy you."

I looked at him and quickly tore my eyes from his vulnerable self. I've never seen my cousin – my _brother_, more like it – look this weak. But, "Sorry Andrew but I need time to think about this." He opened his eyes to look at me – at Lily. "I'm sorry but I need time for it all to sink in."

He nodded and I turned to walk away but a hand grabbed me and spun me around. I looked fearfully at Andrew's crystal eyes which were sad and unhopeful. "Please don't let what I told you affect us."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. I can just imagine Lily acting like this but still felt guilty of knowing these things that she should've known instead of me. "Friends, right?"

He gave a tiny smile in return but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah."

I nodded and walked away, heading towards the grounds for some thinking. I've got a lot of thinking to do. I sat under an old maple tree and closed the hazel orbs I'd liked to think of as mine. I felt a rush of emotions flooding me at once. Hope, guilt, hatred, dilemma, elation…but the greatest of them all was _selflessness._ It's definitely strange for a Malfoy to feel selflessness.

I felt hopeful because of the chance I have in the girl who caught my heart. I feel guilt for knowing that my own cousin shared the same feelings towards the same girl. I feel hatred towards myself for not noticing Andrew's feelings for her. I felt a dilemma rushing through me because of having to choose between a cousin/brother and a girl. I feel elation still because of that girl.

But on top of it all, I felt selflessness rushing through me because deep inside me, I knew that I couldn't bear seeing Andrew hurt. He never did anything but to hurt me…not intentionally because as much as I didn't want to feel it, I'm feeling hurt. It's a first for me. When I was young, I was thought how to deal with emotions – with agony and pain. I never got hurt like this.

I felt betrayed because even if I went out with some girls in the past, I never remotely thought of them and had only one girl in my mind. I felt betrayed by fate because just when I thought things were going great at the moment, after an hour it decided to ruin it.

_Stupid confessions_, I thought wryly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ So, what do you think?_ Sorry if some of you got confused but I had a hard time on deciding which pronouns to use because of _them_ switching bodies! But I think I did well though with the chapter! :D  
><em>

_**Thanks for reading. REVIEW, PLEASE! I wouldn't post Chapter 25 if I didn't have at least 9 reviews this chapter! Kidding but...never mind, just REVIEW =)**  
><em>

-brunette09-


	25. First Kiss

_Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!_

_Enjoy this chapter because I've rewritten it to be much, much better for you!_

_READ and then REVIEW! :D_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE – FIRST KISS<p>

**_Scorpius' POV_**

I spent the rest of the day thinking by the lake and went to dinner early. I finished it hastily and decided on going to the _girls'_ dormitory early but I my path was blocked by none other than Desiree Zabini and Katrina Longbottom. Why did Lily have to have such overly close best friends?

"Hey Lils!" Katrina said. "We're have you been?"

"Library?" I said in a questioning skeptical tone. "I told you this morning."

Desiree rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I would believe _that_," she said sarcastically. "The Lily I know doesn't spend a day in the library."

"Of course I didn't," I said. "I was at the grounds by the lake."

"Oh. So you were on our spot?"

I kind of know what she meant by _our spot_ because I used to see the lot of them seated under a beech tree on the grounds near the lake so I merely nodded. It wouldn't be good if they got suspicious of me. "Yeah."

"Why were you there?" Katrina queried.

"Because I thought you two might be busy," I pointed out smugly, knowing from the true Lily that her two best friends were currently in a relationship. Well, I already knew Desiree was with Albus but I hadn't known that Katrina would be with someone.

The two girls blushed and said, "Shut up," simultaneously.

I giggled and the two of them dragged me back to the Great Hall. As I sat, I caught sight of the blond Slytherin who _used _to be me just yesterday but was now Lily. She caught my eye and without breaking contact, grabbed a piece of parchment and quill from her…_my_…pocket and began to write hastily. Suddenly, I remembered the parchment she charmed and immediately got it from _her_ pocket. I peered on Lily's friends to see them engrossed in a conversation so I pulled it out discreetly and read.

_Scorpius,_

_I haven't found anything yet when I returned to the library. I'm so sorry for this but I think we've got to attend the other's classes. I'm going to need to do your NEWTs! Don't kill me tomorrow if I did something drastic to fail you! I promise to do the best I could but don't expect anything much because I'm not sure even I could do something other seventh years find hard to do._

_And please, PLEASE, don't screw my OWLs up! I wouldn't forgive you if you did…or maybe I would because I'm the reason we've switched. I'm so sorry for the trouble! You saved me from something horrible last summer and all I did in return was for you to be stuck in my rather small (small for you, that is, because Kat says I'm quite tall) body._

_I know this is redundant but, I'm so sorry. I mean it._

_Lily_

I smiled slightly. Could I bear hurt this girl by choosing my cousin over her? I thought for a moment but still couldn't think…feel…what the right answer was. So instead, I got a muggle pen which I got from Lily's bag and wrote a reply.

_Lily,_

_It's a cute charm you put in this paper. I'm quite impressed so I'm not so worried about my NEWTs since it was you who would be doing it._

_I've got something to tell you later about our little chat at the library awhile ago. Meet me tonight, 9:00 at the Astronomy Tower. Don't worry because I wouldn't be assaulting you seeing as because I'm the _woman_ right now._

_Scorpius_

_P.S. Actually, I'm not Scorpius right now so scratch that. I'm _Lily Luna Potter_. And please don't mess up my face by your girly reactions._

I smiled as I looked at my own face by the Slytherin table, the girl I never thought I'll fall for being the reason behind said _girly reactions_.

Translation: blushing and avoiding my gaze.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lily's POV<em>**

I was suddenly nervous at his last paragraph. I was avoiding writing anything about what I said earlier but he had this cheek to bring it up. Not that I complain because deep down the nerve, I was excited –really excited and nervous and almost hysterical. And then, my eyes scanned the post script and I had the sudden urge to giggle. But it would look nervous for Scorpius Malfoy to giggle so instead, I held my face…rather, Scorpius' face…high and felt a blush creeping up. _Great_, I thought sarcastically.

But then I did wonder – what was he going to tell me?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scorpius' POV<em>**

I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Desiree and Katrina after dinner. I let them do the talking while I silently brood about what I was going to tell Lily tonight.

"Lily!" Desiree's shrilly voice said, startling me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She stopped walking and tapped her foot impatiently. "I asked you why you don't _date_?" she said irritably. "But I think I've got a better question now."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Exactly what question is it?"

"Why are you acting…_odd_?" she asked with a sigh. "I mean, you seem very…distant. You do seem different lately and…Oh no!" she gasped remembering something and then dragged me backwards, away from Katrina. "Sorry Kat! I need to tell her something. You go straight at the common room. We'll be there in a minute."

"Oh. Okay," the other girl mumbled and begun walking.

The black-haired girl turned around to face me. "He didn't…tell you, did he?" she asked nervously.

I gave her a funny look. "_Who_ didn't tell me _what_?"

"Nothing!" she said hysterically. "Come on!" She dragged my arm but I stopped on my tracks, finally comprehending.

"You knew?" I asked in disbelief. Why would Andrew tell Lily's best friend she has feelings for Lily? "Andrew told you?"

She looked back at me with a guilty expression on her face. "He told me yesterday. Remember, I forced it from him during breakfast when you were upset because he was being all cold at you all of a sudden. That was why he acted weird…because he likes you, Lily."

Oh no, he didn't like me. He likes Lily and I'm not the real Lily, who doesn't even know the news yet. So yesterday, a couple of hours before our switch, she was upset because Andrew became quite distant to her. She was _upset_. Does it mean anything other than...

But I couldn't finish that thought.

"He told me today," I whispered. "That's why I went by the grounds to think." _I was honestly thinking…however, not about Andrew but about Lily. It would seem weird to tell Desiree that though because for her, I was _Lily_._

She bit her lip nervously. "What did you say? Do you have…any sort of feelings for him?"

I shrugged uneasily. "I don't know. I honestly don't know what to think now." _Yeah, I don't know if I should let Andrew and Lily together but thinking about it, Lily doesn't like Andrew. But the real answer to her question was – No. I don't have feelings of _that_ sort towards my cousin. Bloody hell, it's disgusting to think of me and Andrew ROMANTIC! I winced and Desiree didn't fail to notice it. She thought it was something different though._

"He's really just a brother to you, isn't he?" she asked quietly, looking down.

"Yes." _He really just meant like a brother to _Lily_, right? Right? Now I'm being selfish…Ugh._

She looked up into my eyes with a glint I couldn't read…a glint that the real Lily would easily determine. Always the perceptive one, she was. "Don't you want to…um…give him a chance? I mean, he's –"

"I'll think about it," I interrupted hastily. "But I honestly don't want to talk about this now, Des. Please?"

She sighed. "Okay. Let's go to the common room."

"Right," I mumbled in agreement.

We went back to the common room and I sighed in relief as I scanned the room and saw no sign of my dear cousin Andrew there. The two of us went to sit with Kat who was waiting there patiently for us.

"So what have you two been up to?" she asked the two of us as we sat on two armchairs on either side of her.

I was about to answer but Desiree beat me. "Nothing."

Katrina looked at me expectantly and I sighed. "I'll tell you soon." _If Lily approved…_

"Okay," she sighed and her eyes suddenly lit up. "So, tell me how's your first rounds at the castle as _prefect_? Not as a rule-breaker." She beamed at me and I couldn't help but grin back. I wasn't at all surprise Lily was a rule-breaker.

"Oh, it was great," I answered with a grin as the inevitable of using myself as the third person again creeps on me. "I was partners with Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh, really," Kat squealed. "He's quite good-looking you know."

_What the…? Was it really how girls talk? Well, guys talk about gorgeous girls, too, but its fun to hear girls do it the other way around…especially if I was the good-looking man. _"Sort of," I decided to say. "And besides, I never ceased to say thanks to him because he saved me from that accident last summer." _Well, the real Lily never ceased to thank me but, I'm _Lily_ for them now. How fun..?_

"Have you ever had a crush Lils?" Desiree asked me playfully.

"Of course I have!" I said indignantly, imagining the real Lily's reaction like this. "Just because I don't date doesn't mean I'm a tomboy or…or… lesbian!"

The two of them giggled and I glared at them. Merlin, I'm feeling her bodily redhead temper creeping up on me! Oh, no! Am I being…more like feminine? Blimey, I need to come back to my precious body as soon as I can before I get this womanly genes permanently etched on me!

"Shut it," I muttered, crossing my arms indignantly. _Lily has a crush on me, right? It's just that her friends didn't know…_

Our conversations went into similar fashion as this, with _horrendous, frightening, girly conversations_, particularly on Desiree and Katrina's relationships…or from what I deduced from them Katrina's was sort of just a _fling_.

And so went eight thirty and I made my way earlier than necessary to the Astronomy Tower, excusing myself about 'prefect duties' rubbish.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lily's POV<em>**

I saw myself, or rather Scorpius in my body, walking out of the hall with my best friends. I sighed inwardly but was a bit nervous in remembering the fact of meeting Scorpius later in the Astronomy Tower.

I wandered around the castle after dinner, not caring on mingling with Slytherins I didn't really want to associate myself with. It's hard to be as cool and reserved as Scorpius because of the real fiery temper deep within me. I was at the corridor by the dungeons when someone blocked my way; someone with chestnut hair and aquamarine eyes; someone who I loathed ever since I started Hogwarts.

_Stella Selwyn_.

"Hello Scor," she said with a flirtatious smile plastered on her face. "I wonder if you fancy strolling around with me…tonight…right now, by the lake."

I raised an eyebrow at her and almost laughed but kept my emotions under control. It's time for a little revenge to this girl, who seemed to be one of my competitions in Scorpius. "What would you do if I said no?" I asked mischievously.

Her smile widened and she suddenly giggled. "I would hex you into the next century!" she squealed playfully and I had an urge to roll my eyes. _Self control_, I thought to myself.

"Well then, I don't see why I should go with you since you've got no chance of beating me in a duel. I must go then," I drawled in an eerily expressionless voice. The look of shock on the Slytherin girl was priceless! I continued walking and after turning around a corner, I went inside an empty class room and casted a _Muffliato_ charm and burst into a fit of laughter. When my laughter died down, I looked at Scorpius' wrist watch which read 8:30. Well, it wouldn't hurt to go early, would it?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scorpius' POV<em>**

I was almost at the bottom of the stairs to Astronomy Tower when I heard a sound of footsteps from the nearby staircase. I turned my head just in time to see my own head and then torso and then body coming into view as Lily walked upstairs.

"Hello," I said. "You're early."

"I could say the same with you." She wore a smile that was genuine and seemed alien on my usually aloof face.

We walked in silence up the tower and sat by the floor, gazing at the stars. Years ago, I remembered the two of us being in the same positions but she was only a first year and I was a third year back then. We were also strangers to each other that time. But what are we both now? Friends? More than friends? And now that I remembered, I've always found her amusing those days before it developed into something more. It seemed that our mind were at the same train of thought at the moment.

"This feels like déjà vu," she said in my quiet voice. "About…" she paused for a moment to think then added, "…three and a half years ago, we were both sitting here."

I smiled. "Yeah. Except that I'm the one feeling your red hair billowing around my face like mad and you aren't."

She giggled my throaty laughed and suddenly stopped and looked at me. "So what are you going to tell me?"

I was bewildered that I'd forgotten it for a moment but recovered myself. "Well, someone told me something who thought I was you." I paused for a moment and she nodded my head. "You see…I ought not to know about it…because…it was a bit personal."

"Don't tell me another bloke asked me out." She wore an irritable expression vaguely seen on my face.

"Well two blokes actually. One was Steven Rochas and –"

"STEVEN ROCHAS!" she yelled in my deep voice. Bloody hell what this girl can do! "Please tell me you've got enough sense to tell no to that _roach_!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Of course I have," I said indignantly. "And I called him _cockroach_ just so you know."

"Good."

"And there's someone else," I said in a tense voice.

"Who was it?"

I sighed and said in Lily's small voice, "My cousin." I took a deep breath. "Andrew."

Those grey eyes widened in shock and for the first time, Lily was at lost for words. Minutes passed and she said, "I-It can't be. He was just a…we we're just…friends."

I gave her a sympathetic look. "That's why we ought to switch back soon. I can't bear seeing him hurt all the time, especially when he's around me because for him…I'm you. He sees you, Lily, and he didn't even know that it was his cousin he confessed with." I sighed. "You aren't going to break his heart, aren't you?"

She gave me a fearful look. "I…I…you know I like you!" she burst in my hoarse voice. "I told you…and you're going to throw me at your own cousin? What if I don't like him anything other than as a friend? Because that's what it was for me! I don't know anything about this! Oh, and what you said about liking me was nothing but _rubbish_, right? The whole _I've-liked-you-since-fifth-year_ was all just bollocks, wasn't it? You were just –"

"_Silencio_!" I said, whipping her wand on her. "Can you shut up for a minute?" I asked in irritation. When she nodded, I continued. "Everything I said was the truth. I wouldn't lie to anyone unless in special circumstances. I wouldn't lie especially about something like that! Bloody hell, I didn't save you from Brett just because you're _nothing_ but because you're _everything_! You're everything I've ever dreamed of and now I'm stuck in your body and I don't have control on it! I wish everything was back to normal."

I took one look at her – at my face on herself – and suddenly, though it was my own face I'm looking at, it was her that all I see. Suddenly, I didn't care that I'm the man on a woman's being right now, didn't care that I'm smaller than her because she's in my very own being, didn't care that I'm going to do this on my own face, but then, I leaned forward and caught my very own lips with hers, eyes closed. The moment our lips caressed, I felt a tingling sensation from the top of my head to the tips of my fingers, and a sudden warm feeling flooded over me.

I opened my eyes and almost died in shock as I saw, not my silver eyes looking back at me, but Lily's hazel orbs filled with dazed passion. I blinked twice, taking a careful look at her and finally formed coherent thoughts.

"We're back," I muttered. "We've switched again."

She blinked, mimicking my earlier expression, and broke into a smile. It seemed as though our argument have been years past. "Yeah, I –"

But before she could finish her sentence, I caught her lips and the kiss felt more real and warm and passionate than any kiss I've ever had before. I put one of my hands on her red hair and one on her waist while I felt her arms snaking on my neck. Her lips tasted like strawberry and chocolates, just like the scent I've smelt from her bed. I've never thought I'll ever see the day that I will ever be able to kiss the girl of my dreams.

After a moment, I pulled away and rested my chin on top of her head, hugging her closer to me. It wasn't awkward but rather a comfortable feeling even though we were seated on the floor. I closed my eyes and just let my thoughts wander on the girl snuggling close to me.

We were like that for a while before Lily broke the silence. "What's with us now?" she asked in a nervous voice.

I pulled my face away to look at her. She seemed scared that I might turn her down. It was easy to see. She was wearing her heart on her sleeves. I grabbed her face between my hands and forced her to look directly into my eyes. "If you would give me a chance, would you like to go out with me?" I asked with an anxious feeling close to hyperventilating. It was now or never.

"Won't you take the coward's way out?" she asked breathlessly. "Won't you use your cousin as an excuse to leave me? Because I'm not that girl who would easily say yes, regardless if I like you or not…"

I sighed. "I promise I would never leave you just because of Andrew and other petty excuses, unless you would want me to. But I wouldn't give up easily and –"

She put her fingers on my lips to silence them. She smiled a very radiant smile that seemed to light up her whole face. "Don't promise anything. I wouldn't like you to make promises yet. I just don't want this moment interrupted by ugly thoughts."

I smiled a genuine, jovial smile at her. "Is that a yes then?"

She grinned, a hint of mischief playing across her lips and she shook her head. "Nope," she said. "Not yet, anyway. I'll just…have to sort things out before anything. Let's just try and get to know each other first. I barely know you and you barely know me so I think some conversations are in order. Maybe after a few weeks, I can make a decision." She bit her lip for a moment and added, "I also needed to clear things up with Andrew. I don't want to give him false hope."

I nodded at her. "Okay but…can we get to the _conversations_ part now? I really want to know more about you."

She smiled and stood up. "Let's do the talking somewhere else." She offered me her small hand and I took it happily. She led me a fair number of flights downstairs and turned towards the light wind of the autumn air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lily's POV<em>**

Everything seemed surreal at the moment. Here I was, holding hands with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. This simple gesture of affection made me so much happy even though we weren't official yet. It was a blissful moment even if we weren't exactly a couple yet, but just two people with a mutual understanding.

I led him towards me and my friends' usual spot under the beech tree and sat on the grounds. He sat beside me, keeping our hands entwined. I leaned my head on his shoulder and asked, "So, what do you want to know?"

He looked at me briefly, a smile creeping up on his lips. "Who's your first kiss?" I blushed furiously and was grateful that we were under the shade of a tree so he wouldn't be able to the redness of my cheeks.

I pulled my head away from his shoulder and gave him an exasperated look. "Do you really want to know?" I asked in embarrassment.

He shrugged mischievously. "Of course I do. I wanted to know who that guy was so that –"

"You could hex him into oblivion?" I interrupted in a questioning, puckish voice.

He grinned. "If you put it that way, maybe…"

I giggled. "Go ahead then!" I laughed. "Hex yourself into oblivion. You're. My. First. Kiss!"

He gaped at me for a moment and said, "What?" in a shocked voice.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, you are you git! You're my first kiss! Get it?"

He gave me a funny look. "How could I be? You're fifteen and –"

"Don't date anyone," I said, cutting him out. "Honestly Malfoy, not everyone had their first kiss when they were eleven!" I said in a teasing voice.

"I didn't have my first kiss at bloody eleven years old," he said indignantly.

"When did you have it then?"

He sighed. "When I was thirteen."

I grimace. "To whom, might I ask?"

"Carmine Dawson," he sighed. "She was a Slytherin in my year."

"Oh," I mumbled. "How was it then?"

"Horrible," he uttered almost as soon as I asked the question. "Not that she was ugly but…I don't even like her and it was…ugh! _Never_ _mind_…"

"Okay," I said, deciding to drop the subject just to broach another one I was curious about. "Do you have anything to do with that hag Stella Selwyn?"

He raised a perfect blond eyebrow at me. "We're housemates?" he answered in a questioning tone. "Why?"

"Well…before we switched back…uh, I met her on my way and she thought I was you and she sort of flirted with me and asked me to walk with her and I ever so rudely rejected her…and she must be pissed with you now."

"I should thank you, then, because that woman has been getting on my nerves," he said.

I smiled in relief, finally knowing that he had nothing to do with my enemy. Well, not exactly an enemy because that would be too harsh, but she's just a girl I disliked and hated and loathed and…okay, maybe she's my enemy after all. I looked down at our entwined fingers and once again rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Tell me something about you," he said after a moment of silence.

Without opening my eyes, I replied. "Well, I'm the best seeker at Hogwarts," I teased and added. "Kidding! But…you never beat me in a match, though." I giggled for a while and answered in a serious voice this time. "I'm not choosy on clothes and dresses but I can dress myself perfectly if I wanted to. I just like wearing comfortable clothes. Um, my shampoo is strawberry scent and my lip balm is also a strawberry flavor. I love lilies of all flowers. I love reading, not school books, but muggle books. I love Potions and DADA…and also Charms and Transfigurations at times. I love chocolates and I collect cards from chocolate frogs. I've got about seven hundred right now.

"I don't like being called _little_ but luckily, I'm quite tall now. I don't like people hurting my best friends. I don't like fighting with my friends or making a friend upset. I don't like it when my brothers were being overprotective of me. I don't like anyone befriending me because I'm a _Potter_. I don't like _big fat liars_. I don't like cowards. I don't like dependent people. I don't like _most_ Slytherins because I don't like bullies. No offense. I don't like blokes who kept asking me out even if I already said _no_. I don't like repeating myself to others.

"And…there were also some things most people don't know about me. I like to draw. I attended a muggle arts school before Hogwarts. And you already know that I could play piano but what you may not yet know is that I love playing guitar more. Some may not believe me but guitars make a person more peaceful by just playing it, sitting under a tree on the grass, than playing piano sitting on a stool. I also love star gazing. That's the only thing I liked doing during Astronomy. I have a knack for breaking rules. I usually sneak at night just to think either at the Astronomy Tower or here. And sometimes, my breaking of rules includes sneaking into the library with my friends to research something we ought not to know yet. Just like the charm I used in me and Des' notebooks and the two parchments I charmed for you and I both to communicate.

"And I…I've never been with someone like this. I've never felt like this towards anyone. Or maybe, it's the first time I stopped denying feeling like this towards _someone_." I finished and finally opened my hazel eyes, turning my gaze to Scorpius and met his molten silver eyes. "I've never felt like this for anyone but you, Scorpius." Although I usually thought of him as Scorpius in my mind, it was the first time I called out loud him by his first name. It sounded foreign, yet so familiar in my tongue.

He smiled at me. "To be honest, I don't know what these feelings are yet but it's the most passionate and loving feeling I've ever felt. Please don't scream at me or yell at me for saying this but…I am falling for you." He waited for my reaction but instead of running away, I smiled at him, my eyes sparkling in delight.

One last time, he leaned forward and caressed his lips on mine, taking my breath away.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I will never stop waiting for you."

I knew that at that second, it was a moment I would never forget.

* * *

><p><em>LONGEST CHAPTER, so far! So? What do you guys think? Was it too early or not? Anyway, they're not yet officially together, but they <em>will_ be official soon. It's to be expected since they've already opened up to each other.  
><em>

_And Andrew? Don't worry, he'll have someone soon!_

**_Thanks to these people, by the way: _**_ehkooner, aleera, VeronicaPink, xxxhazardxxx, , Bucky5, ScottishTimeLady, Scorpius' Loony, luche97, LilyLunaFan622, Lilu'u Malfoy, minnie, Dizzy035, farha for reviewing the last chapters and also to bets2010, JennaWeasley, anon, hellouniverse100 and Nikita for reviewing on the last, last chapter!_

_**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!**_

**_-brunette09-_**


	26. Of Girl Talks and Favors

**_Sorry for the waiting! I wasn't actually busy the past days but I couldn't think of what to write...Yep, that was probably a minor writer's block, right? Anyway, eight days wasn't really that long, was it? I know some stories even take a month to update._**

**_Anyway,_**

_**Enjoy!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX – OF GIRL TALKS AND FAVORS<p>

I woke up the next morning with a blissful feeling. Eyes remaining closed, I thought back to last night's events.

_I'm back to my body. Scorpius and I switched because…of a _kiss_._

_And he kissed me again_. Twice, _that night_.

I touched my lips unconsciously and smiled. It may have been my first kiss…well, kisses…but they're definitely…amazing! I haven't given up my lips to anyone for the pass years and now that I have, I found out that I didn't mind. Well, I would've mind if it wasn't Scorpius who did it.

I was smiling giddily, biting my lip and that was how Des found me as she threw open the hangings of my bed.

"Lily, wake – what's wrong with you!" she yelled, causing the others in our dorm to toss and stir.

"Shush," I hissed urgently. "You'll wake up the whole dorm!"

She nodded but gave me a pointed look which clearly says 'explain'. I sighed. "It looks like I've got some explaining to do, right?"

"Yes please," she said in a firm voice.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," I replied. "But lets wait for Kat to wake up first. And probably Max since she um...might have some idea about this all," I added sheepishly. It's clear that Des is my best mate and Kat is the next but it was Max who have an idea behind this all. It's not my fault that she's more perceptive than the other two.

"What?" she asked in a slightly incredulous voice. "Why does Max know about it...a little?" I couldn't help but sense the jealousy in her voice.

I was on defensive mode this time, holding up my hands as if in surrender. "Hey, it's not because of me that she knows...she's just more observant than you two, or I guess you were just paying more attention to my brother than anything else. Kat's a bit of a helpless observer though so that's out of the question."

She sighed. "Really, though, I'm dying to hear what it is that's been bothering you lately...whether in a good or bad way, I want to know! "

"Later," I insisted firmly. "Now go back to your own bed while I change."

"Okay."

She was about to walk out when I stopped her. "Hang on," I said. "Better wake up Kat first, will you?"

She nodded and started to our friend's bed. I closed the hangings around my four-poster and threw on clothes and school robes.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to tell us?" Kat said, intrigued, as we walked over to Ravenclaw table after eating breakfast and receiving our time table.<p>

I turned to glare at her. I've been so annoyed at them all morning because they didn't do anything but blabber and pester me about what I was going to tell them. My _look_ shut her up. "Later," I said dryly. My eyes flickered for a second on the Slytherin table, meeting the warm, silver eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. He smirked at me in a _not annoying but cute way_ and I smiled discreetly at him in return. Little did he know that I'm going to spill my guts on my friends in about a minute from now.

We stopped in front of Max, who was chatting with her friends from Ravenclaw, Selena Goldstein and Gayle Spencer. "Hello, Selena. Gayle," I greeted the two girls pleasantly. After all, I've been able to work and talk with them for the past four years. "Mind if we talk with Max a bit?"

"Sure," the two girls consented.

The Ravenclaw prefect gave me a confused look but followed nonetheless as I lead the three of them outside, to the Entrance Hall.

"What is it?" Max asked, looking at the three of us.

I took a deep breath. "You know what I told you about last summer?" I asked her and she nodded. My two Gryffindor best friends gave me a confused look and I couldn't help but feel guilty about not mentioning anything to them. I chose to ignore it though because I was about to tell them, anyway. "I've realized it already. What I really feel..."

"What?" chorused my the other two.

I sighed and looked at them. "You know about Malfoy, right? When he saved me and everything?" They all nodded. I braced myself for the next things I'm about to say. "Well, before that, I was sort of...um...how do I put it?" I stuttered and gulped. "Well, I was starting to feel something funny and fluttery around him since I saw him that day in the Leaky when Al and I celebrated for the Captain and Prefect stuff...you know..." I trailed off, blushing and playing at the ends of my hair.

The two looked shocked but the Ravenclaw merely smiled. "So, you finally admitted it then."

I nodded.

"You have a...um...crush, or...well, you _fancy_ him?" Des said.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you," I apologized.

"Well, he's good-looking, actually," Kat mused and I gave her a look which clearly says 'what the hell?' She just giggled. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. And coming from you...well, it's funny because it's the first time you've said something like this."

The other two laughed and I couldn't help but smile. "Shut up," I said though I was still smiling. "There's more...though if you don't want to hear..." I trailed off, letting the sentence hanging.

"Wait, what?" Des quickly asked. "Spit it out, whatever your hiding!" She was grinning ear to ear that I couldn't help but giggle at my best mate's enthusiasm.

"Well..." but suddenly, I couldn't continue because the bell rang, signaling the start of our first class. I quickly turned to Max. "Quick, let me see your timetable," I said. She got it from her pocket and handed it to me. I sighed. "We could continue this talk later. Just desert your Hugo and Nate at Charms and join us over our table. After all, Flitwick wouldn't mind people chatting a bit."

We grinned at her and made our way to our first class of the day: Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>Professor Hawk entered the Transfiguration classroom and we all fell silent at once. She was a cheerful teacher but one couldn't help but pay attention to her because she made the hard...well, hard for<em> others<em>... subject interesting.

"Today, I'm going to tell you all about the importance of O.. Transfiguration is, I must say, one of the most complex magic in all your subject courses," she said. "So, you shall expect even more difficult Transfiguration spells this year that require more complicated wand movements. If you found that your last year in this subject was hard, I'm telling you now this is going to be a lot harder as it is your OWLs year. Further more, you will also be required extra homework and essays on certain topics for you to understand the lessons, but still, there is nothing better than trying because books gives you only ten percent of the knowledge and the latter would be your natural skill and practices. Of course you are expected also in your other subjects

"On the other hand, I would be telling you that those who are good at certain subjects and are willing to teach are allowed to do so on those who are...not apt on that subject. You could start signing up on the slips given by the Head Boy and Girl and the tutorials would start on a fortnight. I hope some of you would be willing to teach in my class." She finished and gave a pointed look at me, and then at Desiree. I kept a straight face, though. If there would be certain subjects I'm considering to tutor, it would either be Potions or DADA. I love Transfiguration, but I don't see myself teaching it.

After the 'talk' about the importance of OWLs in her subject, the professor made us copy loads of notes that my hands were really sore after class.

"Blimey, my hands are dying," Kat said melodramatically.

"Mine, too," Des agreed, showing her hands as if to prove it.

I nodded in consent. "If this is just the beginning of fifth year, I wonder what we're going to do the next days. It would be more useful if we would use more wand than _quills_," I spat in a bit of disgust. _I don't like writing._

"What's our next class?" Des asked.

_"_Charms," Kat answered and my shoulders slumped. I've already forgotten our _girl talk_ a while ago and now, that reminds me that I'm going to have to somehow tell them about my oh so first ever love life...and I'm not looking forward to it.

"Hey, so your going to tell us about this mystery thing you're in on Charms right?" Des asked eagerly, making me even worse. I was hoping they would forget about it, but girls never forget about anything like that...especially them.

"Yeah, okay. Fine. Let's go to Charms."

* * *

><p>The Ravenclaws were already there, to my dismay. Upon seeing us arrive, Max quickly left the confused Hugo and Nate to join us over our table. I heard them mutter 'girls' and sighed. It was so much easier being a boy...not that I've ever dreamed of being one. It's just a thought.<p>

"So..." Max began but, to my relief, Flitwick arrived...or rather, showed up, climbing the pile of books and started the lesson. About the bloody importance of OWLs..again. I wonder how much this was going to take. I bet everyone of our classes will start their first lessons to us like this...but maybe Binns wouldn't. After half an hour of discussion and taking notes, the tiny professor told us to pair up. I partnered with Des, and Max and Kat paired up. We were supposed to try to do the Silencing Charm. _Easy_, I thought. I've done it before when my boredom strikes and I've got the urge to do some spells beyond my curriculum.

"I'll go first," I told Des in a bored voice and muttered, "_Silencio_," with a lazy flick of my wand. She started laughing...or that was how it looked like but of course, I couldn't hear her voice because I've done it perfectly.

Flitwick strode over to us and clapped his hands in delight. "Well done, Ms. Potter!" he squeaked and with a wave of his wand, set Desiree's voice back. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, Ms. Zabini? Perhaps you could do it, too?"

She smiled at the professor and muttered the incantation, pointing her wand on me. I tried to talk but, I couldn't as her spell have also worked properly. Flitwick waved his wand and un-silenced me, and awarded Gryffindor another ten points.

Later on, the other pair of our friends caught up and soon, twenty minutes before end of classes, I was about to continue telling them the story.

"_Muffliato_," I muttered so that no one will hear us. "So, where was I about what I was telling you?"

"You said you have a...crush to Malfoy?" Des answered in a questioning, skeptical tone.

"Right. Well..." I paused, blushing. "Well, yeah. But, I just realized it during our...rounds last Saturday. Maybe you wouldn't believe it but he's actually fun to talk to...but then, something happened." I gulped. "I was sort of twirling my wand when we were quiet for a while and it shot silver sparks which hit Malfoy. When I opened my eyes...I was looking at my own body. The two of us have switched bodies, that's why I'm actually looking at Malfoy in my own body that time."

The three of them stared at me in shock. Finally, Des spoke up. "So...the one we were talking to all the while yesterday was..._him_?"

I nodded. "Bizarre, huh?"

"B-But, are you back now?" Kat asked.

"I'm getting to that. You know when _I_ asked you I would go to the library yesterday morning," I asked the two Gryffindors and they nodded. "Well, it was actually him who asked because we've done some researched yesterday morning there in the library...we found nothing, though...b-but we've t-talked? Right, sorry. So we've chatted for a while and I blurted out that he's good-looking. And he also said that I'm beautiful and that...that he fancied me since he was in...fifth year!" I took a deep breath for a moment before continuing. They all had stunned looks on their faces at this moment. "Merlin, I'm only thirteen that time. Anyway...so, right...we fancy each other? Well, uh...things got complicated."

And so I told them how Andrew ended up confessing to Scorpius when he thought he was me and how we meet up in the Astronomy Tower to talk all about it and how I got my...first kiss when Scorpius (in my body that time) kissed me (in his body that time) and they were totally weird out by it. I got to the part where we spend some time by the grounds and...oh, the second and third kiss. They were all in shock at the loads I've spilled in one time.

"So...he really fancies you," Max said finally.

"Are you dating now?" Kat asked enthusiastically.

I shook my head and they all had looks of shock on their faces so I quickly explained. "Not yet, anyway. I've got to clear things with Andrew first...before, um...making things official." I sighed. "And when we're together already, there's Al and a bunch of family waiting to ambush it before it even started so...I've got to clear things up, and _you_," I said, pointing at Des, "are going to help me with that. You're my brother's girlfriend so you could tame him for a bit when the time comes." I bit my lip. "But, you're all okay with this?" I asked them, voicing some of my fear for the first time.

They all gave me confused and perplexed looks. "Of course!" Kat burst. "Why wouldn't be? It's your first!" She grinned.

"Yep," the latter agreed and Des said, "I don't care if he's a Malfoy. We don't care, if that's what you think." She smiled in a sisterly way at me.

"He saved you so why should we not give him a chance?" Max said, also smiling.

"Thanks. But can I ask you all a favor?"

* * *

><p>I was in the common room during our break (one hour before lunch) , doing my Transfiguration essay. Des and Kat were off to their Muggle Studies class which I didn't take because I've known ample enough about muggles. My dad insisted on us knowing about them because he grew with the lot of them. Max went off to Hugo and Nate after class.<p>

So, I've got nothing left to do but an essay. It's not that I didn't usually cram but I wanted something to occupy my mind with at the moment and writing seemed to be the perfect choice for the job. I took out my quill and parchment from my bag and was about to start writing when I noticed that the parchment was the _enchanted parchment_ I made for Scorpius and me to communicate.

There was a fresh message written on it with Malfoy's clean script.

_Lily,_

_I figured you told your girl friends this morning about us. Could you please make things better for my cousin first? I'm starting to feel guilty especially after I had one class with him and the other Gryffindors this morning._

_And open your eyes and ears on the others in your house because I guessed someone there has her eyes for Andrew. I wouldn't tell you who, but I know your clairvoyant. Just pay attention and try to figure out who she is. I know I'm being selfish but maybe he could...move on? Well, scratch that...maybe he could stop sulking if he found someone else... I'm not making sense, am I? Just...try, ok?_

_Oh, and don't keep me waiting so long._

_Scorpius_

_P.S. Could you meet me later tonight? If you'd like to, that is...and you could tell me where in the castle you wanted...Uh, okay? Reply as soon as you read this._

I smiled slightly and scribbled my reply.

_Malfoy,_

_Okay, I'm coming. Meet me at nine in the kitchens. It's safer for us to meet there since only a few people know it and goes there...Come to think of it...do you know where the kitchens is?_

_Potter_

I put the parchment in my bag and got another fresh sheet and started my essay about human transfigurations. I barely wrote my first paragraph when the portrait hole swung open, revealing Albus, Rose and Andrew. I felt nervous at the sight of them...all of them, not just Andrew. One day, I have to tell Andrew that I only love him as a friend and never as something else. Another day, I have to tell Albus, and that would mean having to tell Rose too since they're usually together, about Andrew and in extension, about Scorpius since he pretty much fill the empty spots on the equation.

_Seems easy, doesn't it?_ I thought wryly.

"Hey, Lils," my brother greeted me.

"Hello Al. Rose. Andrew_..."_

"Hi."

"What are you doing here alone?" Rose asked, sitting beside me, next to Al and Andrew was suspiciously the furthest from me, pulling out a book and reading it.

I shrugged. "My friends are all on classes so I'm left alone here."

"That's quite a sight Lils. I usually see you do homework before deadline."

"I don't have anything to do," I said defensively.

"Sure you don't," she said. "Anyway, we'll probably have a prefect meeting on Wednesday."

"I'll come, if that's what you're asking."

"Hey, Rosie," Al said. "Can we exchange seats? I've got to ask my sister something."

"Sure."

They exchanged seats and for the first time, I noticed...something. Rose looked at Andrew in a way that I've seen so many times...like when my best mate looks at my brother, when my mum looks at my dad, when Victoire looks at Teddy... And it suddenly clicked.

It seemed funny that just a few minutes later, Malfoy told me someone sort of fancied Andrew though he wouldn't tell me who...and I just noticed it. I'm one hundred percent sure the girl he was referring to was Rose.

So the Head Girl fancied the Head boy...typical. And possible that Andrew might like her back. After all, they have their own common rooms and only spend a little time here to hang out.

"So Lils," Al said, shattering me from my thoughts. "Try-outs is on Saturday. I'm keeping the old team but we only have four members left: me, Andrew, Dominic and you...so that's one beater, one chaser and one keeper we're looking for. I expect the whole team to be there."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm hardly important at try-outs," I said reasonably but added, "I'll come anyway." I grinned. "After all, my brother's the captain. He could kick me out if he'd like, although he wouldn't find a better seeker than me."

He ruffled my hair playfully and chuckled. "Watch out Lils, you're head's inflating," he teased.

"Well, shut up and let me do my essay." But I wasn't in the mood to continue it. "Actually, I haven't talked to you in a while. How's you and Des?"

He had a goofy expression as I said this. "We're great. She's great."

I groaned. "Spare me the details, please. Well...how's NEWTs?" I asked in a change of subject. I figured I didn't actually want to talk about relationships at this moment. But speaking of, I couldn't help but notice, out of the corner of my eye, the head boy and girl having a rather funny discussion and laughing all the while. Though somehow, Andrew was still a bit strained. I might need to talk to Rose later.

"Well, NEWTs was...boring?" he answered. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about it as much as possible. It's the first day of classes still so I've got time to prepare myself for the real doom. How's your first classes?"

I shrugged. "Pretty fine...or rather, full of droning, I guess. Anyway, we did some practical on Charms that was easy so I just have this rather nasty essay Hawk gave us in Transfiguration."

"What charm did you do?"

"Silencing charm," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Honestly, I could do _Muffliato_ so how am I not supposed to be able to do _Silencio_. I wonder why not everyone got it, though."

"Not everyone experiment spells like you, Lils."

"I guess so." I thought for a moment and added, "I'd like to learn a certain charm, though. I may start experimenting again."

"What charm?"

"Patronus Charm," I answered casually. "What's your patronus, by the way?"

He blushed slightly as I asked this. "Well...um, a...stag."

"Oh," I said, sounding surprised and grinned. "Don't be embarrassed," I scoffed teasingly. "It's not to be ashamed of if you look and _act_ more like dad than any of us. You'll never know. You might be a hero someday," I teased.

"Shut up. Anyway..." But I wasn't paying attention to what he was telling me because I suddenly caught the icy blue eyes of Andrew. A sudden overwhelming feeling of guilt once again swarmed through me but before I could start saying anything to him, he looked away, turning back to my redheaded cousin.

"LILY!"

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you how was your rounds last Saturday since it's your first," Al replied slowly as if explaining to a real kid.

"It was...fine," I answered tersely. I honestly am not going to tell him anything about what happened that night. Well, things like that were supposed to be told to friends or _sisters_, but I couldn't imagine how Al would react if I told him.

"That's it? Just fine? I heard you were with Scorpius that night and I asked him the same question this morning. He's answer was exactly like that." He sighed. "Change of topic, my dear sister. I'm planning on sending a letter to James later...well, um...I guess you would like to owl him, too?"

I smiled. Sometimes, Al seemed really thoughtful. "Sure. Does he know that he's best man in Teddy and Vic's wedding?"

He nodded. "I'm sure he does. Teddy told me that he already owled James before we leave the train last Friday so he probably now already but was too busy travelling to send us a _gloat-letter_."

"Gloat-letter?"

"Well, if he's here he would probably gloat and brag about it," he said with a smile.

I grinned. "Yep. That's definitely most like him. Anyway, can you shut up for a moment or just talk to those two because I'm going to write a novel for James."

"Not finishing your essay, eh? I thought you've changed your studying habits already but..." he looked at my paper "...it clearly looks like you haven't since you're not even finished yet on your first paragraph," he added with a grin.

I gave him a look. "Haven't I told you to shut up?"

His grin widened and gave me a playful salute. "Well, I couldn't shut up but I'm going to talk to those two and stop bothering you."

"Good."

And I wrote the letter.

_James,_

_JAMIE! Sorry I haven't written for so long but even if I have, I'm sure you're going to get tired of reading somehow. How's your trip? How are your friends? Do you miss me? Well, of course you do and...I miss you, too!_

_You heard about Teddy's wedding? Yep, you're best man...Congratulations! And don't let that get to your big head! Oh, and stop grinning this instance because I'm serious...or not. Anyway, I'm sitting beside Al right now who kept ranting to Rose and Andrew about Quidditch. Yes, Rosie looks annoyed if that's what you're thinking. But the two boys seemed not to notice. Well, maybe they noticed but just ignored her._

_Anyway, what's Egypt like? I'm not going on about it's history because it's something Rose or Aunt Hermione is interested at. I'm talking about they're magic because I heard it's fascinating. Even the pyramids by muggles were a sight as I've heard from mum._

_Enough about you because I know you're curious about me, too. Don't bother to deny it. I know you too well. I'm perceptive even in a letter. Well, OWLs are...I couldn't say anything yet because I'm only passed two subjects and so far, Hawk babbled about importance of OWLs and made us copy notes and homework while Flitwick, after the ranting, made us do the Silencing Charm which was a piece of cake. So maybe, after a few days, I could set into a more elaborate novel on OWLs...or I'd rather not. My fingers are aching already._

_Oh, and if you'd like to know anything about me being a prefect...well, I couldn't think of anything I should tell._

_Moving on, I'm going to share you some gossip about our Harry Potter look-a-like brother. Well, I guess you already know that his dating Desiree, my one and only best mate...well I have mates but she's the best...and so far, I've caught them snogging for about ten times already. This should give you something to tease Al in a letter._

_So I guess I'll stop writing now because I've got to write to Teddy and Victoire. Right back as soon as you can._

_Love,  
><em>

_Lily_

_P.S. If you read my whole letter, congratulations to you! You've most definitely missed me. When are you coming back anyway? And don't gloat about you being best man when you write back.  
><em>

I sealed the letter and turned to my brother.

"Hey, where's the letter your sending?"

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I could probably send it now than later. I'm not in the mood to continue my essay since the three of you barged in."

"Here," he said, grabbing a letter from his book bag. "Thanks Lils. I'm rather busy now since I need to finish two essays already."

"You could've done that instead of chatting with me earlier," I pointed out, standing up.

"Well, I figured a bit of talking wouldn't hurt before doing it," he said sheepishly.

"Okay. I'm going now."

"I'll come with you," Andrew said suddenly, addressing me directly for the first time since they've entered. "I don't have to do Ancient Runes since I didn't take it."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks." As I said that, my eyes flickered for a fraction of a second towards my cousin, who looked...oh Merlin! She looked put out! "You don't have to, though," I added quickly, not wanting to make things worse for my own cousin.

"Well, it's okay. I'll come with you," he insisted.

I sighed, looking once again at Rose who wasn't looking at us now, but at her book and parchment, scribbling furiously. I have to really talk to her later.

"Okay," I said finally and the two of us walked out of the portrait hole. The moment we got outside, I quickly turned to him. "I'm sorry," I blurted out. "You know...about, how you feel. It's just that...you really are like a brother to me."

He gave me a genuine but sad smile. "I already told you...I'm okay with just friends. But that doesn't change the fact that I feel something for you."

We continued walking in silence and once we reached the Owlery, Adryll came swooping down in front of me. "You know," I mumbled, still tying the letters to my owl. "You ought to have a girlfriend. I don't like it if things ever get awkward towards us."_ Especially if you discovered I like your cousin._

He shrugged. "I was considering it," he admitted and I smiled discreetly, my hair hanging on my side and my back on him so he couldn't see it.

"I think you should do it," I said. "I'm not trying to be selfish or anything but...I just don't like losing my friend. Someone should keep you as I boyfriend while I still keep you as a mate."_ Rose really should make a move now._

"Sorry," he said suddenly and I turned to look at him.

"Don't apologize," I said sternly and grinned. "It's not your fault I'm so gorgeous that you fell on my charms," I teased.

He chuckled. "You still haven't change much, Lils. I wonder if you're ever actually going to date someone." _Probably soon...with your cousin, hopefully._

"Of course I haven't. I'm still me, but I'm not little anymore," I said playfully.

He stepped closer to me but we're still a meter apart so I wasn't scared. He wouldn't do anything he'd regret to me. Suddenly, he grinned. "You're still small for me," he mocked and clearly, the reason he stepped closer was to prove the theory. "I'm still about half a foot taller than you."

I pouted playfully. "Shut up. I don't want to be a giant. I'm perfectly happy with my height." I turned back to tying the letters to Adryll, giving her a treat. "Be safe," I told her. "And don't starve yourself. Go hunt some mice on the way." She flew off.

"Well then," Andrew said. "Let's go spot some lunch, shall we?"

I smiled. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Well, like I said the last chapter, Andrew would be soon over Lily (partially over) because of Rose Weasley. Sorry, less Scorpius this chapter but if you read the part where he and Lily will meet at nine, then you should know that there would be more of him next chapter. I couldn't cram it here because this is too long for me already. Longer than the last chapter, in fact.<em>

_**Have some of you watched Harry Potter 7 part 2 already? I'm getting impatient because I wouldn't be able to watch it until the 24th since my friends are busy till then.**_

_**Anyway, revieeeeew please!  
><strong>_

_**REVIEW EVERYONE ! **AND THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! I DON'T FEEL LIKE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER WITH INSUFFICIENT REVIEWS IN RETURN! HAHAHA!  
><em>

_Thanks for reading. Again...review!_

_-brunette09-  
><em>


	27. Petty Arguments

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN – PETTY ARGUMENTS

I ate lunch with a bunch of Gryffindors consisting of Andrew, Rose, Kat Des, Al and his friends. They were already there when Andrew and I arrived.

"Hello," I said to them and seated myself between Kat and Des, who was seating beside Al. Andrew seated beside Rose in front of me.

"Hi."

"Where have you two been?" Des asked.

"Owlery. I sent letters to James from me and Al."

Suddenly, the raven-haired Gryffindor whispered in my ear. "Does Andrew know about…you-know-what?" I couldn't help but noticed the anxiety in her voice and had I hard time keeping my face blank. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Later, Des."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Al asked curiously.

"I can't see if it's any of your business," I answered coolly, piling my plate with food.

He crossed his arms. "Of course, it's my business. I'm your brother." I rolled my eyes at him. He wasn't actually the best actor because I could see through him that he's not serious. He never did like to interfere with my life after my third year.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically and he grinned.

He was saying something back to me but I suddenly couldn't hear it. I caught Scorpius' silver eyes and found myself drawn to it. He was smirking his typical smirk and was reading a book while eating…well technically he's not reading or eating anymore at the moment because he's looking at me. He stood up abruptly and tilted his head a bit to the side, gesturing for me to follow him outside the Great Hall.

"Lily!" my brother yelled at me and without looking at him, I stood up.

"I think I'm going to need a moment in the bathroom," I lied convincingly…to everyone but Des. She gave me a pointed look and I nodded at her in a way of telling that I would explain later. She clearly noticed Malfoy standing up a few moments later.

I walked hastily out of the hall, looking around the corridor for a sign of his blond hair. Upon crossing an empty classroom, I felt a cool hand grab me on the hand and Scorpius spun me gently to face him. "Hello, Red," he greeted with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, who gave you the authority to call me that?"

He shrugged. "Well, you're _redhead_ so…"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't like it, though. Let's just stick to Potter, okay?"

He sighed. "Okay? But why _Potter_? Do you not want me to call you by your first name?"

"It's quite…um, awkward? I'm used to calling you Malfoy –" _Even if I think of and write to you more often as Scorpius_ "– and you're used to calling me Potter."

"Well, I was also used to calling Albus as Potter until fifth year but I could call him Al perfectly since sixth year."

"He's in your year so that's reasonable."

"Well, we know and _like_ each other, so wouldn't it be reasonable if I called you by your first name?"

I giggled at his logic. "Well, no. Actually, I don't give permission to everyone who asked me out to call me by my first name. Hell, I even want to hex them if they did…except if that someone's a friend or house mate or something."

"Speaking of friends," he muttered in a serious tone. "I see, your friend Andrew and you entered the Great Hall together for lunch. Have you told him already?" I noticed the slight edge to his tone that he sounded…Bloody hell, did he think I've been _somewhere_ I shouldn't with _Andrew_?

I gave him a look. "No?" I said in a questioning tone and his look turned a bit cold. "Look, it's not really easy to say, 'Hey Andrew, I don't fancy you so just go off to my cousin Rosie since it's your cousin whom I like', right? And you couldn't tell me yet what to do since it's still my own life to decide and I still have a choice on not giving you a chance on me." I raised an eyebrow challengingly at him. I honestly don't like condescending people.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Doesn't look like it when you were kissing me last night," he retorted haughtily and his eyes widened slightly in surprise at how arrogant it sounded. "Sorry," he apologized quickly. "I didn't mean it to…"

"You know what. Just shut up," I said, my temper flaring up. "And just for the record, I didn't kiss you. _You. Kissed. Me._ And don't tell me rubbish that I kissed you back because I didn't start it. And oh, okay so the whole 'I'll wait for you' was all just rubbish now, wasn't it? Have I just deluded myself that what you're saying is true ever since you saved me last summer? Oh, and you were playing the gentleman last night after we switched back and now you're saying things you ought not to. Do you have a personality disorder or something?"

He sighed. "Well, sorry but I'm a Slytherin," he said and I gave him a confused look, ruining my annoyed one. "We have sharp tongues," he explained. "And we're pretty tactless, yeah."

"Right," I mumbled, not knowing what to say. Merlin, why have I exploded at him like that? Well, it's his fault…partly because he shouldn't have thrown it on my face that I kissed him when it was the other way around "Um, I'm going back to lunch. They might be wondering what took me so long. I told them I'll just go to the bathroom and I really need to go back now."

"Okay." He let go of my hand and that's just when I noticed that he was holding it all along. I turned to walk out of the room but he suddenly called me out. "Potter," he said softly and I shivered at how it sounded. Well, it didn't feel right…the way he said it. Almost as if he said it on purpose…

I turned to look at him and found my hazel orbs lost in his stormy grey ones.

"I couldn't meet you later," he said. "I needed to…go to the library."

I instantly knew when he stopped mid-sentence that he made that up. I didn't argue though because I don't think I could bare face him, too."

I nodded and walked back to the Great Hall but suddenly lost my appetite for lunch.

* * *

><p>"Lils," Des said for the hundredth time that night. "What happened with you? Please, tell me," she begged. She begged on classes, in between classes, after classes, dinner, and until now while doing homework (or pretending to, at least) in the common room. It was already eleven and many, including Kat, are already asleep in their dormitories.<p>

"Nothing," I replied in a dead voice.

"You couldn't call that sulking _nothing_!"

"Well, I'm not sulking."

"Just because I'm not that perceptive doesn't mean I can't see it when my best mate is in a bad mood."

"You know, a friend ought to leave her mate alone when she doesn't want company," I said pointedly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, I'm not just a friend though. I'm your best friend and best friends – as childish as it sounds – shouldn't let the other get all emotional on her own. And it's your first time to get _this_ emotional so I ought to witness it."

"Merlin, your annoying," I said but smiling slightly nonetheless.

"Yay! That's my Lily! You're prettier when you smile."

"Shut up."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

I sighed. "Okay. But don't tell anyone."

"Pinky swear?" she asked, holding out her pinky childishly.

I rolled my eyes. "No, thanks. I'll tell you, anyway."

And so, I told her about my 'talk' with Malfoy and how it ended up.

"Blimey, why did he tell you that?" she asked in an angry and protective voice.

"Please don't tell me you're going to confront him," I mumbled.

"Oh, that's what I'm just half-thinking of doing now in the dead of night."

"Well, it's still my fault because I reacted like that...or, um...Merlin, I don't know this stuff! How the bloody hell should I have reacted?"

"Lily, any woman would've been insulted and hurt by that comment. If Al ever told me that, I wouldn't have paid attention to him for a week."

"Should I not pay attention to _him_ for a week?" I asked in a horrified voice.

"It's up to you."

"Good, then. I still think it's partially my fault for bringing up that I could turn him down, though."

"I guess so. You shouldn't have said that."

"I know." I bit my lip. "What should I do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know about him so how am I supposed to know? But I guess you probably should talk to him soon. It's obvious you're both avoiding each other for cancelling your meeting tonight but you couldn't do that forever."

"Right then. I guess I should just go outside for a walk..."

"Bring the map so you wouldn't get caught," she advised and I grinned at her.

"You're supposed to stop me from going outside," I teased.

"Well, a friend's supposed to do that, but best friends are supposed to take risks lightly," she giggled. "Enough with the friend-versus-best-mate comments! Get the map and breathe some fresh air."

"Right. _Accio _Marauder's Map!"

I caught it and smiled at my best mate. "See you later. Will you wait for me or..."

"Yeah sure, I will. I still need to finish my Muggle Studies essay."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few. Bye."

I opened the map, muttered the spell to unleash the drawings, and scanned it. Filch was on his office and the ones on rounds tonight...well, every night before midnight...were the Head boy and Head girl. I forgot to corner Rose today what with all my brooding and stuff and I wanted so badly to sneak on the two. They were on the fifth floor corridor and I could do with a few shortcuts and... "Disillusionment Charm," I muttered, smiling to myself. I disillusioned myself and quickly made my way to the two of them.

"...and, I actually need to ask you something," I heard Rose said as I neared them.

"What is it?" Andrew asked.

"Well, um...I just noticed...do you like Lily?"

He looked at her and I barely glimpsed his defeated look. "Uh...why are you asking me that? We're just...friends."

"Well I wouldn't say so the way you look at her." I noticed the bitter tone Rose used and she's clearly near her temper now.

"Why does it matter?" Andrew retorted. "You don't honestly care, do you?" Whoa. That was the first time I heard him say something like that. It must've hurt my cousin. Oh no!

She's on her boiling point now. "That's what matters! I _do_ care! I care about you because I like you!" As soon as she said the last words, she clamped her hands on her mouth and stood frozen on the spot. The latter seemed just as stunned. Even I held my breath, waiting for their next words. I didn't expect anything like this to happen this time, especially because I was eavesdropping.

"W-What?" Andrew staggered after a solid minute of silence.

Rose looked down, her red hair covering her face. I was startled to see something sparkling falling from her face. She was crying. "F-Forget about w-what I said," she choked. "I-I...I..." she trailed off but couldn't finish her sentence.

_What are you doing Andrew?_ I thought profusely. _This is the part where you comfort her! Merlin, that's what happens on novels I read!_

Another minute passed where Andrew didn't do anything. I was mad, even though I had no right to. I didn't like seeing any of my cousins like this even though it sounded selfish. Finally, Rose looked up with bloodshot and reddish blue eyes, not meeting _his_ eyes.

"I'm going to my room," she said to him. "Well, we're done here so...Night."

"Night."

And she _ran_ away. Literally.

I wanted to confront him so badly and it took all ounce of self-restraint I have left to stop me. I kept reminding myself that I was the reason why Andrew was like that. I was the reason why Rose was bitter.

I walked away silently, leaving a still stunned Andrew brooding behind. I scanned the map to look where the Head's room was. It was on the seventh floor, opposite the corridor of the Gryffindor Tower. Rose was there but I didn't have the courage to come after her, though. Besides, I probably need a password to enter.

And so I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room in glum.

* * *

><p>Des was still doing her essay there when I entered. She looked up when i closed the portrait hole and frowned. "Who's there?"<p>

"Huh?" I answered.

She was holding her wand now, pointing it on my direction. "Who's there?" she asked again in a firmer voice.

"Bloody hell, Des! Put your wand down," I said in an irate voice.

"Lily?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"What do you mean...Oh, I forgot," I said sheepishly. "I'm disillusioned." I quickly removed the charm and saw her face instantly got suspicious.

"What happened?"

"Nothing?" I said in a not so hopeful voice.

"I wouldn't call that face _nothing_."

"Well, aren't you finished with your essay yet?" I asked in an attempt to divert the conversation. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"You're hiding something from me. Have you met Malfoy there?"

"No."

"Who have you seen then?"

"Peeves," I lied almost immediately that she even got more suspicious.

"Spill."

"There's nothing to tell, honestly..."

"Of course there is. That's why you're not telling me."

"Ugh. Fine!" I said, giving up. I marched towards the armchair I've vacated recently and sat there again while Des sat on the one beside me. I inhaled deeply and launched into the brief story. When I finished, Des looked...sympathetic.

"Stop it," I said.

"Stop what?"

"I don't need you to pity me. I need you to help me."

She sighed. "Sorry, but if I was in your situation, wouldn't you feel some pity to me?"

I sighed. "Right, but if you were in my situation, would you like some pity?"

"No."

"We're even then. So, help me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, let me think," I said, pretending to think. "Let's see...either you're going to help me or you're going to help me?" I grinned at her. "So, which do you prefer?"

She laughed hysterically. "That's not counted as choosing but I'm going to help you, anyway."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's your advice?"

"That sounds odd on your usually sharp tongue." _Ouch. So I do have a sharp tongue like...Malfoy. Darn, do you need to remind me?_

"Just answer the question."

"Well, it's hard to think of something in your situation," she admitted. "First, you had a petty argument with Malfoy. Second, you're back to being friends with Andrew...with a little awkwardness. Third, your cousin likes Andrew, who is cousin of Malfoy. So...to summarize it, the two of you cousins, Rose and you, likes the two cousins Malfoy and Andrew. It would've been perfect matches if only Andrew likes Rose, too."

"I know," I mumbled, trying to think of a solution. "Maybe we could persuade Rosie to give Andrew a love potion," I drawled sarcastically after a moment of thinking.

She sighed. "We could probably come up with a better idea in the morning and..." she looked at her wrist watch "...it's almost midnight. We should go to sleep."

"'Kay."

* * *

><p>"LILY!" a shrill voice yelled, startling me away from sleep.<p>

"Grlmphfmp?" I mumbled incoherently.

"Wake up, Lils!"

"Huh?"

"LILS!"

"Who...who are you?" I rubbed my eyes to see who that person was and Des came into view. "Oh. Morning Dessie."

"Yeah, yeah. Get up!"

"Just one more minute."

"No." She pulled my blanket away and threw it on the floor.

"HEY!" I jerked upright and retrieved the blanket below. "You're dirtying it."

"The purpose is for you to pick it and when you pick it you have to get up. And when you finally get up, you'll feel more awake. So, change clothes now."

"Fine," I grumbled.

I went down the common room and met Des and Kat on my way.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" I asked the taller girl.

"Because I think there's only one way to solve your problem," she said and I glanced at Kat, who was paying attention to us eagerly.

"Des I think we should um..."

"Don't worry, I already told Kat about it."

I gave her a look. "Why did you tell her?"

"I'm here, you know," Kat said in a bitter tone, giving me a rare glare. "You know I feel like I couldn't understand you anymore. It was Max who knew how you felt for Malfoy first even if I'm closer to you than her. It was Des whom you told about you thereafter. She told me second hand. Oh, and you probably don't know much about me since you're too busy with your own bloody life to care about your friends' lives."

Guilt flooded me at how true her words sounded. I rarely asked her for advices because I usually go to Des or Max to it. I barely asked her opinion when she was my first friend before I even went to Hogwarts.

"Kat, I'm so –"

"Forget it," she interrupted. "Well I'm not exactly around you every time, either."

"I'm sorry," I apologized before she could interrupt me again. "I'm not exactly the best friend to the two of you lately."

"Well, that's because you lacked the emotional distress before," Kat muttered.

"Right. Maybe I should just ditch all boys and become a lesbian," I drawled sarcastically.

"That would probably work," Des mocked assented.

"Shut up. What's the answer you came up with, anyway?"

"Well, I didn't come up with an answer but Kat did…"

I looked at Kat sheepishly. "Um…so, what is it?"

She shrugged, looking unperturbed. "We're going to need to make the Head boy fall for the Head girl," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly how do we do that?" I asked skeptically.

She grinned and told us the plan.

I was getting more and more optimistic as we continued our way to the Great Hall. Kat's plan could probably work. That feeling was just it might all be just worthless for me if Malfoy (I still refused to think of him as his first name) and I didn't talk things out.

Right on cue, as we neared the Great Hall, he appeared beside me and I froze slightly. He shoved a note discreetly in my already sweaty right hand. I glanced at him briefly and pocketed the paper as we approached the Gryffindor table.

"I saw Malfoy right near us a while ago," Kat commented, piling her plate with food.

"Yeah," I mumbled, doing the same with my plate.

"You're still mad at him?"

"I'm not really that mad at him. I just think we've got the same…attitude so we don't usually tend to get along on some arguments."

"You're babbling, Lily," Des said with a look.

I sighed. "Well, they say that opposites attract, right? It's a muggle saying. It only implicates that same people usually argue like, for instance, I don't tend to get along on someone as stubborn as me…say, Malfoy. And we also both have sharp tongues, so it could lead to some verbal fights. I guess we only differ in how we handle some not-so-friendly conversations because I tend to snap easily and get all heated and temperamental while he takes everything in a cold and impassive way…which is probably more terrifying to me. I've seen Andrew do that to Rose last night…"

"Wait, Andrew? Cold?" Kat asked incredulously.

I nodded.

"Maybe it comes to the genes," Des reasoned.

"Yeah. How do you know about genes, anyway?"

"It was our topic in Muggle Studies yesterday."

"Figures…"

The two returned to eating their breakfast while I took Malfoy's note discreetly and opened it, reading quickly.

_Sorry. Are you still mad at me for what happened yesterday? Well, you probably are but if – hopefully – you're not, could you meet me later at 8 in the kitchens? If you don't want to come, then don't go but…just so you know…I'll be waiting for you._

_Forgive me, please._

_Scorpius_

I suddenly felt a wave of warmth spread through my body, a blush creeping up my cheeks. I hid my face on my red hair and pretended to be interested in food. I thanked Merlin because I was seated with my back on the Slytherin table but I still feel his eyes boring a whole on my back.

"Whoa Lils, slow down with the food," Des teased.

"What? I'm hungry."

"You never eat like a bloke before…"

"Shut up. I won't stoop so disgusting in eating as Hugo."

"Watch it," Kat said defensively. "Hugo's not that unethical in eating."

I snorted and so had Des. "Yeah, Hugo's ethical in eating when Voldemort's back," I said sarcastically. "He's got it from Uncle Ron's genes. They're both messy devourers. Lucky for Hugo he's got his mother's brains…not that his dad didn't have brains because he's the best chess player I've ever known."

"You know Kat, the way you talk all defensive about Hugo makes it look like you've got a thing for him," Des teased her and the blonde blushed.

"Shut up, you two."

"Anyway," I said, beaming radiantly. "Don't get mad at me again or anything, okay but..." I suddenly turned my voice in a whisper so no one would hear. "…but when Malfoy neared us a while ago, he shoved a note on my hand." I grabbed it from my pocket and handed it to them. It's time to stop keeping secrets from best friends. "Try and act inconspicuous," I hissed at the two eager girls in front of me."

"Okaaaay," they chorused, both grinning broadly. They looked up simultaneously as they finished.

"He's really serious on you!" Kat gushed.

"I think it was sweet!" Des added.

"Darien never apologized like that to me…"

"Al wasn't exactly good at words but he never thought of a letter."

"I think you're lucky."

"Oh but what if your brother finds out?"

I grimaced. "Well, that's not actually what I'm worried about. Al would understand but of course I would need to owl my parents and when that moment comes, the whole Weasley and Potter clan will know…plus Teddy. Oh, and it would most definitely reach the Malfoys…"

Just then, the morning post arrived and the family owl, Amber, dropped a letter on my lap and perched on my shoulder. It was from my dad.

_Lily,_

_How are you doing at school? I know it's too early for me to write already but you're mum forced me to ask you about your prefect duties…Well, you don't actually have to answer that since…never mind._

_Anyway, how was your first day on OWLs? I probably know the answer to that since my own fifth year wasn't exactly that fun and easy._

_Oh, and I didn't actually write to you to answer those questions. I'm going to Italy for a fortnight for some Dark wizards in there that gets more and more disastrous. The Italian Aurors weren't exactly trained for this stuff and so they requested my bunch of Aurors to train them for two weeks. It's little time but I'm going to leave some of the Aurors, including Teddy._

_That means your mum doesn't have company at home for half a month so please send her some letters as much as possible to keep her sane. You know it drives her mad to be by herself for a long time._

_Don't study too much. Don't go wandering around too much. I know you are having after-curfew walks around the castle but keep it low. I've done that when I was there but I've pretty done it all of my fifth year, because of DA. Oh, I miss school._

_Anyway, miss you already._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Your mum says it's time for you to _date_. I'm actually flustered but as much as I don't want you to, you could…Well your mum would say you _should_. Anyway, just try not to hex all the boys who would ask you out this year. It's not that easy for blokes to ask the females out._

I giggled at the post script. I wonder what they're reaction would be if I finally started dating Scorpius Malfoy and told them.

"Hey, do you guys have a quill and ink?" I asked the two.

"I have a muggle pen here," Des replied, handing me the very convenient muggle contraption.

"Thanks."

I quickly scribbled a brief reply.

_Dad,_

_I miss you and mum, too. As for school, OWLs is boring on the first day but probably hard on the next. I don't know but that's what they say. Well, I – and my friends – actually liked to do something like practicing spells out of class…you know, like DA in your time, except that we're only few. I really wanted to learn how to do the Patronus Charm to know what my patronus is. Did you know that Al's is a stag, too?_

_Anyway, good luck with your mission. Don't get yourself worked up._

_Send mum my love._

_Love,_

_Lily_

I tied the letter to Amber, gave her a few bacon from my plate and she flew off.

We finished our breakfast and headed to Double Potions.

* * *

><p>We headed way too early to Potions. Unfortunately, we're going to spend it, yet again, with the Slytherins and Stella Selwyn and her followers were waiting outside already, chatting with each other with their backs on us.<p>

"…wasn't giving you attention?" I caught Danielle Gray said to Selwyn.

"No, he _is_ giving me attention," Selwyn drawled, betraying a hint of dismay. Somehow, I thought she was lying, whatever she was telling her friends.

"If you say so…"

"Do you know who they were talking about," Kat hissed not so silently in my ear that the two girls and Cassandra Turpin turned around and looked at our direction.

"What did you say, ugly?" Selwyn sneered at Kat.

"I can't see why it's any of your business, _dimwit_," I retorted while Des restrained Kat into launching on the Slytherin.

"What did you just call me?" she shrieked angrily.

I rolled my eyes, unperturbed by her agitation. "Really Selwyn, you're not just a dimwitted piece of snake. You're also deaf now?"

She huffed and turned away but not before saying, "Call me a dimwit whenever you like but at least someone actually likes me."

She began walking away but I called out, "Who the bloody hell would fancy your arse off?" I asked rudely. Somehow, I don't know why, but it bothered me.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Cassandra Turpin answered for her and I froze for a fraction of a second before recovering. I see, that's why I was bothered.

"He doesn't actually have good taste in girls," I retaliated, heating up with anger. I wasn't sure if it was true but…Merlin, I was jealous!

Selwyn didn't have a chance to retort because at that moment, Professor Greencap arrived, opening the classroom to Potions, admitting us inside.

I was quietly fuming during class. I didn't listen to any word the professor said and ignored the anxious glances Kat and Des sent me. It took all my self-restraint to stop myself from grabbing my wand and hexing Selwyn into Jelly-legs or boils or warts or Bat-bogey or oblivion! She never infuriated me like this before. I kept shooting daggers in her direction and she was lucky that she had her back on me or else she would have met something almost as horrible as basilisk eyes.

"Lils," Des said calmly, blinking me away from my thoughts. "We're asked to try to do the Befuddlement Draught in page nine."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Do we need to do by pairs?"

"No. It's individual test to see who has the potential in passing OWLs Potions."

"Okay."

I started scanning for the ingredients and got them all from the store cupboard. I let myself get drawn on the work that I actually forgot my anger for a while. I combined the ingredients (sneezewort, scurvy-grass and lovage) accordingly, stirred them properly, and waited for it to complete. Finally, the potion turned a thick, red orange brew.

I scanned the book and smiled gladly to see that the result was the same.

"Let me see if you've got it right, Ms. Potter," the professor said, striding over to my table and smiled. "Excellent, fifteen points to Gryffindor!" he exclaimed. "Have you thought of tutoring for Potions on other students? Because you have the talent which most of the other fifth year students lack."

I smiled shyly at the professor. "Actually, yes, I have thought about that but I'm also considering DADA."

"Eh? Like father, huh? It's not a bad idea. I heard from Professor Griffiths that you were excellent there, too. Like your brothers…"

I shrugged.

"Well, consider it," he insisted and went over to another table, on which a cauldron was already emitting a lime green smoke. I was satisfied to see that it was Selwyn who managed to do that. The bitter feeling I had earlier crept back still at the sight of her.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. "Don't worry Lils," Kat said behind me and I turned to look at her soft, blue eyes. "She was surely not telling the truth earlier."

I sighed in comfort. I felt slightly reassured with her words, although a part of me still has doubts. I ignored that feeling though and smiled at my friend. "Thanks. Oh, and, add that sneezewort in your potion before it explodes," I added with a grin and she hastily returned to her cauldron.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I said to Scorpius as I entered the kitchens.<p>

He looked at my way and smiled sheepishly. "Um, hi…" I sat beside him on neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin table of the kitchens, but the Hufflepuff ones. "We're still good, right?"

I was sorely tempted to say there's still no 'we' yet but fought the sudden urge. "I guess…" I didn't know if I was actually mad at him about the whole Selwyn rubbish business.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, clearly thinking about our past argument.

I sighed. "No, I'm not. I just…well, I'm not mad at you for what happened yesterday."

"Then why are you acting like you are?" he asked gently, catching my gaze.

"Um…well, I heard something this morning is all…"

He suddenly rolled his eyes and I gave him a perplexed look. "Let me guess," he drawled irritably. "Selwyn was talking about _me_ liking _her_, wasn't she?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, she was. Is it true, then?"

"Merlin, no! Potter, is that why you're acting like this?"

And I thought I was reassured earlier. It didn't help that he called me by my _last name_ again, since I forbid him to use my first name, I would've preferred if he didn't address me by name at all. "Well, yeah? I don't know…"

He sighed. "Listen, don't believe in rumors, okay? I don't like it if you'll know me as someone else because of twisted lies."

"Sorry."

He gave me a small smile. "I should be the one telling you that tonight. But really though, I'm not that good at apologies so could we just call it even?"

I smiled at him in return. "Yeah, sure."

"Good."

"Listen, I've got something to tell you. About our argument – the part where I told you I could still _not_ give you a chance…well, I'm lying then. What I really wanted to say that time was that…" I took a deep breath and added, "...yes, I wanted to give us a chance."

I smiled at him. He blinked for a few moments and frowned. "Have I heard you right? Are we…?"

I beamed radiantly at him and answered his unfinished question with a kiss.

I broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

"So," he mumbled with a foolish grin. "I shouldn't have thwarted you yesterday if I knew you were going to do this."

"Well, it might not end up like this if you didn't," I said with a puckish smile.

He held my hand and looked at our entwined fingers. "What made you decide to do it, though?"

I looked at him and found that he was still staring at our hands. "Well…I guessed it's time for me to learn to trust someone I never thought I would. I would try and open up to you."

He looked up at me and asked, "What about Andrew? You know, he's a little off this morning. And I guess your cousin, too."

"Well, he's really just a friend you know…and I saw him and Rose last night doing rounds. Rose admitted her feelings to him…" I paused for a moment, letting him take in the information. "And well, my cousin…she cried and told him to forget what she said and…ran away."

"I really ought to teach Andrew how to react."

"Well, yeah."

"How did you see it though? And didn't they notice you?"

"I disillusioned myself."

"Whoa, you really don't cease to surprise me."

I smirked at him. "Of course."

He grinned and asked, "So, what are you going to do about them then?"

I gave him a look. "It's not my job to do something about them," I retorted. "But yes, I'm going to do something with the help of Des and Kat." I grinned at him. "We've got a plan on the making."

"What is it?" he asked eagerly and I giggled.

"Couldn't tell you, sorry. It's girl stuff, anyway, so you wouldn't know about it."

He scrunched up his nose playfully. "Yes, please don't tell me. I'm perfectly fine with an experience of being a girl for two nights." He smirked playfully at me."At least I was a pretty red head girl those two nights," he added.

"Yes, you were," I laughed. "I would hex you if you say you weren't!"

He laughed and looked at me affectionately with those gorgeous grey eyes. "Well, before anything else, you're my _girlfriend_ now, right _Lily_?" A triumphant smile was playing on his lips.

"Of course," I repeated, rolling my eyes but smiling nonetheless. "Scorpius."

* * *

><p><em>Longest chapter, longer than the last…<em>

_What do you think of it? Was it too long? And thanks for the last reviews._

_**If you would rate this chapter from **__**1 to 10**__**, what would it be? I'm dying to know! **__My favorite number is 9, by the way… :)_

_Thanks for reading. Please review. Every review is appreciated and I'd be glad if you include rating this chapter from 1-10._

_=D_


	28. The Plan: Phase One

_HP and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 was AMAZING! I just watched it today (in IMAX), after an awfully long waiting, with my friends. [just sharing=)))]_

_**Enjoy reading!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT – THE PLAN: PHASE ONE<p>

It took some time to take our plan in getting Rose and Andrew together. First, there are the bloody OWLs which proved to be actually a wee bit difficult during the rest of the week. Second, the workload was even worst than our forth year. Third, I unlike Des and Kat, had prefect duties and while I was doing rounds, they're busy with their essays. Finally, on Saturday the Gryffindor team will have our Quidditch tryout.

"Can I come?" Scorpius asked me as we were doing rounds on Friday night. Ironic as it seemed, just six days ago – last Saturday – the two of us were paired for rounds and were acting a bit distant from each other but now, the two of us held each other's hands.

"Hmmm…" I pretended to think for a moment and smiled at him. "Yes, if you could endure the Gryffindor atmosphere."

He scrunched up his nose in dismay. "I could manage," he said with a hint of doubt. "Well, I could always come with Albus and Andrew. They're in the team, after all."

"Yeah, and you and Al both are team _captains_," I said sarcastically. "What would it look?"

"Well, you and I both are Seekers," he retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah but I'm better than you," I teased smugly.

He gave me a look. "Don't be so sure of that…" How I wished to wipe of that playful, gloating smirk on his pretty face.

"Well, you couldn't go then," I said with finality.

"And why is that, Lily?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not dating me to make your team win, are you?"

"Why would my team win if I date you?"

"Because you'd know how I move," I answered." And like you said, you and I both are Seekers."

He sighed. "Okay, fine. I won't come then. But promise me we'll meet then later."

"I can't. I'm going to do the planning with my friends. We've delayed it for about five days."

"_Girls_," I heard him mutter and added, "how about after you do the planning?"

"Maybe?"

"Please?"

"Stop giving me that puppy dog eyes!"

He smirked. "Is it working, so far?"

I matched his smirk in a version of mine. "No, it isn't. You look stupid," I teased and giggled.

"You're lying."

"How so?"

"I know what you're really thinking is that I'm so cute that you could resist no longer."

I rolled my eyes at him, not letting him get the upper hand. "No, you're not cute."

"What am I then? Will handsome work?"

"Pathetic. That's what you are." I grinned at him.

"Oh, so you like a pathetic person then," he retaliated with a smile. "But stop changing the subject. Meet me after your _bloody_ _girly_ _planning_?"

"Bloody girly planning?"

"See, your changing the subject again," he pointed out.

I sighed. "Okay. How about eight at the…" I thought for a moment and it suddenly clicked. "I'll take you to a place you probably wouldn't expect." I grinned at him.

"Potter, are you taking me to bed?" he asked with _that_ smirk again.

I blushed furiously as he said this, partly because of annoyance and partly because of flattery. "Shut up," I said. "We aren't even together for a week!"

"How about if we _are_ already dating for a week?" he asked haughtily. "Will you take me to bed?" I knew he was teasing but Merlin knows it affected me much.

"Merlin, when did you get so cheeky?" I asked in partial annoyance but still fighting the smile that's threatening to creep up my mouth.

"Since I've been with you."

"Why were you acting like a gentleman when you barely knew me? And now you're so annoying... Or do your really just have a double personality disorder?"

"Well, to answer your first question, yes I'm a gentleman to strangers or people I only knew by name. And to your second, no. I'm just being me especially around you."

Wasn't it sweet? Even I was touched by his last sentence and I gave our entwined hands a squeeze. "Well, glad to hear that."

"Oh, and sorry for the cheek," he suddenly apologized, scratching the back of his head with his free hand sheepishly. "I was only teasing you. It's my favorite habit, you know?"

"Teasing me?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "definitely the best past time, especially on a Friday night after a whole week of NEWTs."

"Happy to be of service," I told him. "And since you've rudely sidetracked me answering the question you've been bugging me about, well, I'll show you at eight tomorrow somewhere but I would tell you just yet. Meet me in the seventh floor corridor on the wall opposite Barnabas the Barmy."

"Who's that ruddy _Barnaby_?"

"Barnabas the Barmy," I corrected. "He was trying to teach trolls how to dance."

"Uh, okay…"

* * *

><p>The Quidditch try-out was exhausting. There was just too many who wanted to join the team this year. It might be because of the victory Gryffindor held for the past years or because of the intrigue it brought that the second of the Potters was captain. Either reason, I was definitely irritable and tired at the end of it.<p>

Even so, I guess it was all worth it. The new addition to the chasers is Alexis Jordan, who was the Quidditch commentator since our second year. The new beater was surprisingly a female. Her name was Jennifer Robson, a tall and dark sixth year. Her strength was absolutely quite intimidating for a woman when she held the beater's bat but she was completely feminine on ground. She was the new partner in crime of Andrew. The new keeper was a fourth year whose brother was Derek McLaggen. She was a female also like Jennifer and her name was Michelle or _Mitch_ as she preferred us to call her. Both she and her brother tried out for Keeper but it was lucky for me that Al chose Mitch. Derek (or McLaggen as I called him) was still deluded that the two of us are meant for each other although he was currently dating Denise Creevey. Therefore, I'm still so annoyed at him.

He had an ultimate tantrum when he wasn't chosen for the position again.

"How the bloody hell was I not chosen, _Potter_?" he asked angrily after the tryout.

I knew he was referring to Al but I answered before he could. "Because you're rubbish compared to your sister."

He rounded on me, unsure whether to retort or not. Finally, he did. "I wasn't talking to you, Lily."

"Oh, no, I'm not Lily. Not to you, anyway. Call me Potter as I've told you a million times before McLaggen."

"I don't care. I'm still asking why I wasn't chosen."

Before either Al or I could answer back, someone surprisingly stepped in.

"Haven't you heard her? I'm better than you so shove off _Derek_," Mitch snapped at her brother.

"No you BLOODY AREN'T!"

"Oh, YES I AM! I SAVED TWO MORE GOALS THAN YOU!"

"It's because they played –"

"SHUT UP!" Al finally blurted out irritably. "Couldn't you just be happy for your sister?"

"Not when she –"

"Oh, sod off! You're nuts! I couldn't believe you're my brother!"

"Mi –"

"Could you please just stay away from me for a sec? I don't want to have to curse you out of the way."

"FINE! I'm looking forward to seeing you make a fool of yourself during your first match! And don't go begging on me when she does, Potter!"

With that, the git walked away.

"Merlin, he's annoying!" Mitch huffed tiredly.

I beamed at the new girl. "Couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>I headed straight at lunch as I finished showering and changing clothes to eat because I was starving. I took a seat between Des and Kat. I was not so pleased to see that they were talking to Rose.<p>

"Hello Des, Kat, Rose."

"Hey Lily," Rose said in a falsely pleasant tone. "We have a prefect meeting tonight at eight in the fifth floor. There's a prefect's meeting room there near the prefect's bathroom. So, um, I was just going. Bye."

I sighed. "She's still mad that he likes me, isn't she?"

"Well, I would say no to comfort you but since I'm not the most tactful person in the world, yes she is," Des commented.

"We need to plan sooner or else this will go worse."

" Yeah," the two girls agreed.

"How's the Gryffindor tryout anyway?" Des asked.

"Glad you've thought to ask," I said with a bit of sarcasm. I then explained to them what happened during it and they were merely bored so I lessened the details. When I came to the part after the tryout, they actually burst out laughing.

"Really, I'd never thought McLaggen would stoop so low," Kat giggled.

I suddenly caught sight of Mitch who was just walking towards the table and smiled at her. "Hello Mitch," I greeted and my friends looked at her with still grinning faces. She seemed startled about my friends' behavior but managed to smile back at me.

"Hey Lily."

"I never did congratulate you, did I? I did not directly say anyways but congrats on getting the position."

"Thanks. Um…why are your friends looking at _me like that?"_

I beamed at her. "Oh, I was just telling them a funny story that happened this morning after tryouts. I'm sure you'll find that story entertaining, too."

"I think I've got a clue on what it was," she said, grinning too.

"Well, I think your friends are waiting for you. Bring them the great news."

"Okay." And she walked away.

The three of us went back to eating our lunch then.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where exactly could do the planning?" I asked them as we were walking out of the hall.<p>

Kat shrugged but Des had an answer. "We could do secrecy in the Room of Requirement."

I nodded in agreement and thought…What was it that I had forgotten? Suddenly, it clicked. "Oh. Des, Kat, I'm meeting Scorpius later in _there_…"

"You mean the Room of Requirement?" Kat queried.

"Yes."

"What time are you meeting him there?"

"At eight o'clock tonight."

"Don't you both have a prefect meeting tonight?" Des asked, reminding me.

"Oh, Merlin, I forgot! Anyway, we're both going there so we'll see each other…and Rose and Andrew would be there."

"Yeah, yeah, come on, let's go already."

We entered the Room of Requirement. It was pretty, big and apparently a female's room. I gave Des a look.

"So why exactly have you thought of planning in a girl's room?"

"This is a girl's day," she said simply.

The three of us sat on the bed cross-legged. Kat took out a notebook and a muggle pen (it's our favorite muggle _thingy_).

"Okay, so first things first," I began. "We need to think of how to convince Rose into the plan."

"You're the one who should convince her," Kat said, scribbling on the notebook without looking up.

"Yep," Des agreed.

"Apparently," I said, rolling my eyes. "Okay, how am I going to convince her?"

"Bloody hell, Lils! You're her cousin. You ought to know her more than we do," Kat exclaimed.

"Well frankly, I really am not that close to her these past years…but okay, I'll do it."

"Yay!" chirped Des elatedly. "So, now…When is the first Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"We need to make Andrew fall for her before it so that he could ask her out," Kat answered, rolling her eyes as if it was the most common thing in the world. "Honestly Lils…"

I crossed my arms indignantly. "Well, I'm sorry because I'm rubbish on the dating stuff. I never actually dated anyone until four days ago and I never dated anyone because it seems that everyone fell in love with the name _Potter_."

"Lily," Des began in a scolding tone, "you're actually beautiful and fun to be with, you know. You don't have to be a Potter to become a popular chase for boys."

"Well you're also chased by boys! You're actually prettier and taller than me! And you're hair isn't _red."_

"I'm feeling left out," Kat muttered with a playful smirk. "But I'd prefer to be the most normal in our group."

"Shut up," Des told her. "Anyway, what's wrong with the red hair?" she asked me.

"Well, it just catches so much attention!"

"Technically, not really that much. Your cousin is a redhead and she doesn't catch that much attention."

"Well…uh…" I trailed off, not sure how to respond.

"Well the attention you get doesn't have anything to do with your red hair," Kat said, "but the attention came from your looks, confidence, bluntness, charisma, temper and being the best seeker at school even though you're female."

"Could charisma and temper go together in one person?" I asked her.

"In your case, it does."

"Anyway," Des cut in, "we need to talk about Rose and Andrew now."

"Sorry."

Des thought for a moment and asked, "What do you think does Andrew like in you?"

I shrugged. "Well…my looks? And us being close, probably."

"Why did you get close on first year, by the way?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I was in the common room that time and talked to him and babbled all the way long."

Kat clapped her hands. "I guess he likes you because you're so carefree and easy to talk to and fun to be with."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Des agreed, "but we still need to do your cousin a make over. Not that she's ugly or anything but she honestly needs help with all the stress she got from emotional distress and being Head Girl.

"Okay then. I'm going to bring it up to her tonight after the meeting," I said and sighed. "I may not be meeting with Scorpius, after all."

"Well, I'm definitely going to meet Darien now," Kat said finally. "I promised to meet him around this time. You could continue planning while I'm gone." She got up, waved us goodbye, and went out of the room.

"So how are you and Al?" I asked Des.

"Well, we're good…or wonderful…or spectacular…or –"

"Stop. I'd appreciate it if you shut up for a moment. I didn't need you to tell me some words to describe your relationship. I was merely thinking I should know what passes between the two of you. Have you ever argued or fought about something?"

"Are you going to punch him if I told you?"

"Well…maybe."

She sighed. "Well, actually, yes, we did argue a bit when I brought up to him about making amends with Brett during the summer before the incident. Sorry if I didn't tell you."

I shrugged. "Well, are you still thinking of making amends with –"

"No," she answered before I could even finish the question.

"I guess I'm not surprised. I wouldn't let you, anyway, because you're like my sister now more than ever. You have your own room at my house since the Easter on our first year. And if ever you and my brother married, you'll be my sister-in-law," I finished with a wide grin.

"LILY!"

"What is it, Desiree?"

"Don't talk about things like that."

"What, don't you want to marry Al?" I teased again. "He's going to get really hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "What if I asked you if you want to marry Malfoy? Would you say _yes_?"

"I was only joking, Des."

"Kay, fine. Whatever."

I sighed and stood up. "Come on. I'm getting bored on this place. Let's go on our spot."

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

We exited the Room of Requirement and just after I closed the door, someone walked on the corridor we were in. It was none other than Rosie.

We stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, Des backing out a little to give the two of us some space.

"Um, hello Rose."

"Hi Lily. I was just passing."

She was about to walk away when I stopped her, saying, "I need to talk to you." I figured it best to talk to her now than later.

"About what?" I noticed the slight edge on her tone as she said this.

I turned to my best mate first. "Des, can you leave us for a moment?"

She nodded in understanding and strode away. I paced in front of the wall three times again, thinking it best to do it in a secluded place like Rose might want to. A door materialized on the wall and I gestured for her to follow me.

"What are we doing in here?" From her tone, she clearly knows where we were. The room was now a smaller replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. We sat on separate armchairs facing each other.

"I told you I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" she repeated again.

I sighed. "I know that you liked Andrew," I began, "and that you hate me because you thought he likes me."

"He does, doesn't he?" she snapped harshly and stood up, glaring daggers at me.

"I wouldn't lie to you. He admitted it to me." I remain sitting and tried to be patient. Mind you, it was very hard because I was born impatient.

"Why are you telling me this now? So that I would get out of your way? Well you won't have a problem anymore because I won't be pushing myself on someone who won't like me back. You can take him, for all I care. HE MIGHT JUST HAVE BEEN YOUR FIRST BOYFRIEND EVER AND I DON'T BLOODY CARE!"

My temper was once again getting the better of me and it was good that the two of us aren't in the corridors. I stood up and gave Rose, for the first time, the taste of my penetrating glower.

"ROSE WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT?" I yelled, my breath heaving with anger. After I calmed down a bit, I said in a lower voice that might have been louder than I yelled, "I can't believe you would get mad at me, your own cousin, over a boy I didn't actually covet. You know what? I actually told Andrew that the two of us will only be friends, nothing more. And what more is that I didn't actually do it for you when I noticed you had feelings for him. I did it because I do have _no_ feelings for him that way. I have…someone else on my mind, you know."

She blinked for a few moments, letting what I said sink in. Then, her blue eyes focused on me and I saw guilt in it. "You don't have…feelings for him?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I shook my head stiffly. "No. I told you he's just a friend."

She nodded slowly and said, "I'm sorry Lily."

I shrugged nonchalantly. Honestly, I couldn't forgive that easily with this temper of mine unless I was also wrong. This time, though, I was right.

"So," she began again, "who do you like then?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why?"

"Because it's not your business," I said listlessly.

She sighed and sat down on the armchair again. I copied her.

"Look," I said, "I wasn't mad at you when you were avoiding me these past days…"

"You knew?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I knew. So, I _wasn't_ mad at you but I honestly am _now_. It's not like it's my fault Andrew liked me. You know I don't like being told like you did, right? That's why I'm mad. Don't guilt yourself, though. I'll get over this." I sighed. "About what I said before when I was yelling, I was actually here to help you with him. One question: Do you want my help or not?"

She frowned. "How could he like me when…"she trailed off but couldn't continue because tears started falling from her eyes. I knew that at that moment, I had to forgive her. And I did. I rushed to her armchair and hugged her, letting her cry on my shoulder.

"It's okay Rosie. He will, he just don't realize it yet. I'll help you."

"B-but…"

"No buts. I thought Gryffindors are supposed to be brave? You should take the risk of falling in or falling out."

She sobbed for a few more minutes and finally pulled away from me, rubbing off the remnants of tears. I returned back to my chair.

"Lils," she said with a determined look, "whatever you're planning, count me in."

I gave her a smile. "That's what I'm looking for, Rosie."

She smiled back at me. "So, who do you like then?" she asked, repeating her question earlier and probably hoping I would answer.

Which I did.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Al," I began and she nodded. I took a deep breath and said, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Her eyes widened, almost as if they would budge out of their sockets. "W-Who?" she stuttered and I rolled my eyes impatiently at her.

"Honestly, Rose. I think you heard it the first time and just couldn't believe it."

"B-But…You do like Scorpius?"

I nodded. "Yes." Then I added sheepishly, "Actually, we're um…dating already. We just couldn't have an open relationship yet because he's actually friends with Al now and cousins with Andrew who likes me and my own cousin – you – likes him. Now how are we supposed to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, that's a problem, I guess. But Lily, don't you think it would…ruin his friendship with Al when you're already open to everyone?"

I shrugged. "I guess at first. But I know Al. He isn't prejudiced and doesn't hold grudges for long. I would have a problem if James was still here."

"You're probably right about that," she mused. "So, when have you two been together?"

"Well, we admitted it to each other last Sunday but we're only together since Tuesday."

"Why not Sunday, then?

"Because I wasn't sure what to do because his cousin happened to like me, too…And you added to that load...well, I was actually glad you came to the picture so that Andrew could have you."

"Anyway, what's the plan?" she asked suddenly and I grinned.

"Phase one – we're going to give you a makeover."

* * *

><p>I went back to the common room after explaining to a rather reluctant but eager Rose about the plan. I found Des sitting by the couch in front of the fire reading Witch Weekly and sat beside her.<p>

"Hello, Dessie," I said and she looked up from the magazine.

"Why are you grinning like a fool?" she asked and realization hit her. "Merlin, you convinced her, haven't you?"

"Of course I did."

"How did it go?"

And so I told her about everything that happened when she left. I was halfway into telling her the story when the portrait hole opened, revealing a sobbing Katrina. She didn't notice us and crumpled on the farthest armchair of the common room, putting her head between her knees.

Des and I looked at each other and simultaneously followed our best friend.

"Kat," Des said and she looked up, "what happened?"

She blinked a few tears before answering. "H-He – he broke up with me!" And she burst out again in tears.

Des and I both sat on either side of her, putting our arms around her. We whispered soothing words in her ear until she finally calmed down to tell us the story tersely.

"We were having a good time…or I was, anyway. But then I noticed he seem a bit fidgety. He then told me that he was sorry because he cheated on me with Gayle Spencer! And then...and then he broke up with me!"

"What?" the two of us exclaimed.

"Yes," Kat mumbled.

"Oh, we're so going to get back on him!" Des said angrily and she seemed even more temperamental today than I was.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"No," Kat said firmly. "I'm not going to let him know how much he hurt me. In fact, I don't think I was really_ that_ hurt. It was only two months after all and we didn't see much each other because we got together during summer."

I sighed. "Shall we talk to Max then? About Gayle…"

"No. I don't blame her. It's all Darien's fault."

"Okay then."

"Anyway –" Des said but was cut off by someone calling me. I turned around to see Jonathan approaching us.

"Lily, there's a prefect meeting tonight," he said.

"I know that already but thanks." I noticed that his eyes flickered for over a second on Kat. For a moment, I figured it was just a trick of light but he suddenly said to her, "Are you alright, Katrina?"

Startled at being addressed suddenly, he looked up at the concerned look on Jonathan. Des and I looked at each other and smiled knowingly. It doesn't take a perceptive woman to notice the thing was going on this bloke's mind.

I edged closer to Des and whispered to her ear. "I bet five galleons that Jonathan will ask her out before the day ends."

"I say he'll ask her _now_," she whispered back.

"Deal."

It took a moment for Kat to answer while Des and I whispered to each other. "Um…yes? Actually, no… Well, no I _wasn't_ but I _am_ now." Des and I stifled our giggles at Kat's stuttering answer.

"I heard Goldstein broke up with you," he said. "Well, it might be too early but – "_Oh no, I'm going to lose the bet! _"– do you want to go out with me on the first Hogsmeade weekend?"

Des grinned discreetly at me and I scowled slightly at her.

"Um…" Kat mumbled and smiled. "I'd love to."

"Are you sure?"

She gave him a look. "Do you want me to take it back?"

"Well no, but you just broke up with your boyfriend and –"

"And I get a better one in return. Isn't it just wonderful?" she giggled. "Anyway, I'm not upset that we broke up, really. I just don't want being cheated and betrayed. And I had a crush on you since first year," she said bluntly, stood up, and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Okay then," he said to her when she pulled away. "See you later, then."

"Bye."

The moment he was out of the common room, the three of us burst out laughing.

"Honestly Kat!" I chuckled.

"What?" she said innocently. "I was really hoping he would ask me out for the past four years."

"You wanted to date when you were first year?" I asked skeptically.

She just shrugged.

"I think," Des said. "That someone owes me five galleons."

My face fell and paid Des reluctantly.

"What was that all about?" Kat asked but we didn't answer and just burst out into another laughing fit.

* * *

><p>Eight o'clock came and found all the prefects, Head boy and Head girl, in the prefect's meeting room. I was last to arrive and sat on the only chair left, the one beside Hugo and a seventh year prefect whose name I don't know. Maxine was in front of us and I gave her a small smile.<p>

"Hey Hugo," I said. "We haven't talked in ages."

He smiled. "I guess."

Rose and Andrew began the meeting and I couldn't help but notice that Rose was much livelier than usual. The Head Boy kept throwing her looks of relief and confusion.

The two talked us about the Hogsmeade weekends. The first one was to take place at the end of the month, which was a Saturday. They also asked us if anyone of us wanted to tutor a certain subject and I was one of those who raised their hands.

"Okay, so who wanted to teach Transfiguration?"

One of the sixth year prefects raised his hand and Rose listed her name.

"Charms?"

"Herbology?"

"Divination?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I was considering raising my hand but I thought for a moment and felt that it isn't what I wanted the most.

"Potions?"

Only two prefects raised their hands – me and Scorpius. I gave him a look and he just smirked at me.

Finally, Andrew asked _History of Magic_ and unsurprisingly, no one raised their hands.

"Meeting adjourned."

The prefects scrambled out of the room and I was one of those last to leave. The Heads were supposed to be last so I took this chance to talk to Rose first because someone asked me a favor to her, while, suspiciously, Scorpius came over to talk to Andrew.

"Hey Rose, one of your friends was looking for you in the common room. Her name was Jessica if I'm not mistaken. She asked me to tell you to come over there for a while."

She smiled. "Okay, then. Thanks Lils."

"Sure. I must head off now. Bye."

She gave me a look, tilting her head towards Scorpius for a while, as if saying _'what are you waiting for?'_ and said, "Bye."

Before walking out, I told the two boys, "Hey Andrew. Scorpius." They both smiled at me and I headed out. I waited inside an empty classroom for my boyfriend to pass by. Predictably, a minute after, he appeared and I grabbed his arm, closing the door of the room shut.

"Hey beautiful," he said and greeted me with a kiss, to which I responded enthusiastically.

"Hello," I said after pulling away.

"I guess our meeting in that secret room you were telling me was ruined by Andrew and Rose."

I shrugged. "I guess."

"How was the tryout?"

I told him all about it and the first thing he said after I finished was, "Can I hex McLaggen?"

I giggled. "Well, it's my job. I've hexed him more than I can remember."

"Well, I'd like to try it, too," he teased.

"Shut up. Anyway, I've got a more interesting story than that."

I launched into story about the plan and how Rose agreed to be part of it. Finally, I told him that I told her about us.

"You did?"

"Of course. Are you mad?"

"No, of course not…I just thought you don't want your family knowing you date a Malfoy."

I gave him a look.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I was merely saying –"

But I didn't give him a chance to continue because I silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

><p>The next week was even more hectic for the fifth years (not that the other year levels weren't). Our workload was worse than ever and I almost regretted counting myself in the tutorials for Potion. It's lucky we didn't have Quidditch practice yet to top with all the rounds, homework and tutorials.<p>

However, on Friday, I found that the remedial classes I'm going to teach was great in a way. Only fifth year and up were allowed to be tutors and on the whole school, it was only Scorpius and me who signed up. Many people obviously hated the subject.

The two of us worked together in a classroom filled with some third, fourth and fifth years who were bad on the subject. I enjoyed spending time with him without bothering for secrecy even though we couldn't cuddle or kiss each other. When the students we were teaching were busy, we sat on our seats and held hands secretly under the table and talked casually. Somehow, almost everyone in the school knew that he saved me last summer so it didn't feel wrong for them if the two of us were being friendly.

Our first meeting with them was, luckily, met without explosion. With that, we spent more time just watching them or helping them or enjoying each others presence.

On the second Saturday of the month found Des, Kat and I on the Room of Requirement with Scorpius – who was very impressed with the place because it was the first time I brought him there – and Rose. It was rather awkward because Rosie and Scor were acting different towards each other.

"Er, are you mad that I asked Lily out?" he asked my cousin.

She gave him an affronted look. "Of course not… It's her business who she dates. And um…you're okay that I'm doing everything so that you're cousin would like me?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Uh…you know he likes Lily, right?"

"So you want her for yourself?" she retorted with a dangerous tone.

Scorpius wasn't taken aback but taken the harsh comment coolly. "Would you like to share Andrew with your own cousin?" he retaliated in a challenging tone.

"I-I…of course not!"

"There you go then. Who does share a girlfriend or boyfriend with someone?"

To that, she has no answer.

"Guys, just drop it, will you?" I said exasperatedly.

"Kay."

"Fine."

"Good," I said. "Let's start then."

And so we began. After showering, we sat her on a chair and did everything at once in the huge bathroom the room provided, while Scorpius waited on the sitting area. And yes, we removed the mirror for dramatic effect.

Des did her face, charming it to remove the wrinkles and eye bugs and such. She cooled and softened her face so that she looked more relaxed. She curled her lashes and applied a bit of make up round her eyes.

Kat did her nails, painting it blood red. Rose protested but with the three of us, we ruled her out. She did the same to her toe nails.

Finally, I did her hair, charming it so that it would come off wavy like mine instead of its old bushy one. I also charmed it so that from waist-length, it only ended till her elbows. I don't like it if the two of us both have waist-length, wavy red hair. I still want to be identical in my own way, if you know what I mean.

After we were done, with her appearance, we threw her a pair of skinny denim jeans and black v-neck for her to wear.

"But I'm supposed to wear _robes_!" she protested but we wouldn't hear any of it.

"I know for a fact that a head girl is allowed to wear day clothes like prefects, especially on _weekends_."

"Yep," the other two agreed.

So we waited outside the bathroom and after five minutes, Rose came out, looking almost nothing like she looked like before.

"Um, how do I look? Where's the bloody mirror, anyway?"

The three of us looked at each other and grinned. "It's with Scorpius. Come on."

Scorpius turned at the sound of us and looked at Rose with a smirk. "I never thought Rose Weasley would look pretty," he complimented.

I gave him a look. "Pretty doesn't cover it," I scoffed him.

"Alright then..." he said and looked at my cousin. "Rose, you look almost as beautiful as my girlfriend _now_." I smiled discreetly at his affectionate words.

"Is that even a compliment? It sounded as though I _was_ ugly before." She pouted.

"Well, no you weren't. You just improved your looks today. It's a compliment, anyway. Take a look at yourself."

He waved his wand and conjured the mirror and Rose looked at herself. "Oh Merlin, I look almost…different!"

"Told you," the three of us girls said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah… Now go flaunt yourself in front of my cousin," Scorpius teased.

"Hey!" she said, blushing furiously.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Really Lils, you could do so much better than him," Rose told me, throwing my boyfriend an irritated look.

"Hey!" he yelled, affronted.

With that, all of us girls giggled.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<br>_

_Love the last reviews by the way. **You could still rate me 1-10 if only you'd like_. :)  
><em>**_

_Please do me a favor and answer this question - **Do you guys like long chapters?**_ I just noticed this chapter is longer (a bit) again than the last...

_Anyway,_

_Thanks for reading! Please revieeeeew! :)  
><em>


	29. The Plan: Phase Two

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE – THE PLAN: PHASE TWO

"Let's go to the common room," I told them.

"Er, why?" Rose asked.

"To find Andrew, of course."

"Um…am I ready for that?"

"Of course you are," Des assured.

"Just be yourself," Kat added.

"Should I…talk to him first or…?"

"Oh no," Des disagreed. "Let him notice you first. He'll come over you sooner or later, I promise. Phase two of the plan: play evasive and make him chase you." The three of us grinned wickedly at her.

"What with you being all gorgeous now…not that you weren't but…how could he resist?" Kat said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up," Rose retorted, "I'm so nervous right now.

"Relax, Rosie," I told her. "This will work out."

"Right," she mumbled with a hint of doubt in her voice.

I gave her a look which she avoided not so subtly. "Rose," I said in what I assumed to be an encouraging yet threatening tone, "don't work yourself up. Stand straight, do the cat walk and be confident."

"Cat walk?"

"It's what muggle models do when they walk on stage on fashion gatherings but…never mind." I sighed and turned to the only Slytherin and bloke in the room. "Hey Scor, are you gonna stay here after we go to the common room or what?"

He shrugged. "I'll probably get some homework done in the library."

"Do you want me to accompany you? I could do with some nasty essay, too."

"No," he answered. "Help Rose with my cousin. I'll live. I appreciate the thought, though." He flashed me his gorgeous smile that sent tingles down my spine and made my stomach do a sort of flip.

I smiled at him. "Well, if you're so insistent on getting rid of me then –"

"But I'm not," he interrupted, his silver eyes twinkling. "It's just healthier for you if you spend time with your girl friends."

"You make it sound like I'm a womanizer lesbian," I pointed out, wincing slightly.

"Of course not, love," he said and for a moment, I was lost for words. It was the first time he ever used a pet name to me, let alone _love_. I felt my stomach doing that flip again…and my heart is fluttering faster than the latest Firebolt! Merlin, when did a boy have had such an effect on me?

"You know, Lily is apparently in a daze because of what you said Malfoy," I vaguely heard Des mutter.

"What did I say?"

"Quote '_Of course not, _love_,' _unquote. Apparently, you don't even remember saying it…"

"What? I said that?"

"Yeah, yeah…Now, Lily's stuck in a weird stance that might belong to Professor Trelawney."

"WHAT?" I suddenly yelled as I got out of that 'stance' as my best mate pointed out.

"Earth to Lily," Kat giggled. "We thought you won't be coming back from space."

"Sorry I zoned out," I told her and turned to Des. "Say Desiree, who were you comparing to Trelawney?" I raised my eyebrows at her. I didn't particularly like Divination and dropped the subject for Arithmancy instead on our fourth year.

"You," came the blunt answer. _Honestly_.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Shut up."

"Well, blame your boyfriend for stunning you with the 'word'."

I blushed slightly but still looked at Scorpius. "Sorry. I was…well momentarily stunned by the word _love_, you see. We're barely two weeks together and I'm still not used to the two of us, if you know what I mean," I said without a hint of embarrassment. I was just being honest.

He merely smiled in my direction, sending me butterflies he didn't know he does. "Fine by me…and just so you know, I didn't say it consciously. It just sort of slipped out without me thinking. I'll try not to let it slip again…"

I gave him a confused look. "I told you I'm shocked but I wasn't actually going to argue with a simple thing as that."

"Okay. Whatever you say, _love_," he said with a playful smirk, emphasizing the word 'love'.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to have to get used to it now, haven't I?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe," Kat said, "but let's go already."

"Yeah, enough with the whole the flirting," Des added straightforwardly.

"Get used to it like I get used to you and my brother," I retorted. "Actually, I'm not yet used to the two of you either. And I'm still not used to Kat and Jonathan and most importantly, I'm still not used to Scorpius an I." I flashed him a smile of my own and walked towards him. "But how would you get used to it if…" I leaned forward and gave my boyfriend (strange to think, isn't it?) a rather passionate and long snog, ignoring my friends and cousin's occasional shouts or murmurs of protest. I could just kiss him all day…he was such a good kisser! I was lost at the feel of his lips on mine, the fragrance of his scent – honey and peppermint toothpaste.

"Don't make me hex the two of you," someone threatened loudly and I hastily pulled apart. I turned around and saw that it was the Head Girl who has said it.

I was blushing but being me, I said, "Impatient much? You could've waited for me to finish, you know."

"I'm almost as impatient as you are but we have different matters on mind. I perfectly remember that you agreed to help me on _my own matters_ though so you might as well say goodbye to your boyfriend now."

I sighed and turned back to see him looking at me with a dazed expression on his face. I snapped my fingers at him and his look focused again. "Oh, sorry…I was rather thinking our recent snog for a while," he said with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well, we're going now. Just don't think of me too much because I might get so overwhelmed."

"Oh but you couldn't expect me to do that, could you? I'm a bloke, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're going now."

"Oh, okay then." He gave me one last peck on the cheek and the lot of us left, Scorpius heading in the other direction to the library.

* * *

><p>"So," Des began after a about a minute, "we never did ask you but…is Malfoy a good kisser?"<p>

"Yeah, Lils, do answer that pleased," Kat gushed excitedly.

I beamed radiantly at them. "I think he's perfect. He's the best kisser out there."

"You never snogged anyone apart from him," Kat pointed out.

"Ouch, Kat. That hurts," I said, feigning hurt but grinned then. "Well, I don't need to snog someone else to prove it."

"Oh, but you know you're brother is – "Des began but I silenced her with a look.

"I don't want to go with details about how good a kisser was my brother."

"How about if I go to details about Jonathan, then?" Kat asked eagerly.

"Well, is he a good kisser?" I asked tentatively, sharing a look with Des in what sure is going to be a giggly Kat…and probably a…

"Yes!" Kat squealed. And there's the giggle. And she rambled about him until we reached the Fat Lady.

"Golden snitch."

She let us in and we entered the common room, which wasn't as full as it usually was because of the weekends. I heard Hufflepuff had tryouts today so some people might be watching.

Al and Andrew were there, though. Des and I carefully approached them, Rose trailing behind us. Kat, on the other hand, went to join Jonathan.

"Hello Al. Andrew," I said. Andrew merely nodded, his eyes trailing on the book he was engrossed with.

"Hey Lils. Hello there, beautiful," he added to Des.

"Hi there…and you seem to fail to notice your cousin's also here. She wanted to tell something to the Head boy, though."

With that, Andrew looked up from his book and his eyes widened in shock to find Rose…well, so much more beautiful than she was before, of course.

"Hey Rose," he muttered in a soft, dazed voice. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, as if nothing was out of place. Al – who was also informed by his girlfriend about this –, Des and I subtly left our place and headed over to where Kat was. We could still hear them from that place so it's convenient.

"Head duties. Professor McGonagall wanted to meet us after lunch regarding the first two sessions of the tutorials."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me. You want to go to lunch together? It's almost time now…"

Rose thought (or pretended to) for a moment. "Actually, I'm going to our dorms _(the Heads have their own dorm)_ to make a letter to my mum now so I'll just meet you later after lunch," she said, flashing him a smile. I was glad to see that even on side view, – which was our view of them on this part of the common room – Andrew seemed a little put out by the girl who likes him to turn him down.

He still managed to smile back, though. "Okay. You look beautiful, by the way." Rose blushed slightly, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Thanks, I guess?"

He chuckled. "Seriously. You do look beautiful today."

"_Today_ is the key word, isn't it?" she retorted without even a hint of bitterness, though, knowing Rose, she probably was.

"That's not what I meant. You just look different today."

She shrugged and mumbled, "Yeah, maybe. See you later then," and stalked out of the portrait hole. Honestly, I felt like a proud mother of her daughter at the moment. Rose was better than I expected. I grinned and exchanged looks with my conspirators.

"You think Andrew has fallen for her trap?" I asked them eagerly, looking at Andrew whose eyes were still looking at the portrait hole Rose disappeared into.

"I think so," Al answered.

"How would you have reacted if I said yes to your best mate?" I can't help but ask him.

He scrutinized at me with those emerald eyes and I suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. "It would be awkward," he said finally, "and maybe just the way you felt towards me and Des because she's also your best friend. But really Lils, I wouldn't interfere if you ever dated anyone. I mean, I really think you need to start dating someone. If I remember right, mum had her first date when she was in third…or was it fourth year? I think you should say yes to someone for a change."

"What if I said 'yes' to a Slytherin?" I asked innocently with a playful grin on my face. I exchanged a look with my friends at his back but keep my demeanor light just so he wouldn't suspect me.

He thought for a moment, his eyebrows creased. "Depends," he said finally, "on who that person is. But why am I answering the question, anyway? It's not like you're going to date a Slytherin, aren't you? I mean, almost the whole Slytherin house is afraid that you might hex their fat arses to actually ask you out because of you're reputation but…hang on. Has someone there asked you out?"

He scrutinized me again with his green eyes which were so much like our father's eyes.

I shouldn't tell him, should I?

_No don't be stupid,_ another voice in my mind argued. _He'll get mad at you if you lied to him._

He's my brother. He won't get mad.

_Just tell him. It wouldn't hurt to let him in on your secret._

It would. What if he gets mad at Scor?

_Trust me. He wouldn't. He values his friends too much_.

But –

"Lily!" Al yelled at me, waving me back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a moment…"

"Lily," he said in a serious voice this time, "are you hiding something from me?"

"What?" I asked in feigned innocence although my acting skills were slipping out a little. "What should I hide from you?"

"Has someone in Slytherin asked you out?"

"Er…"

"Merlin's soggy left sock! Who the bloody hell was it?"

"Uh-oh…" I mumbled in fright and unfortunate for me, Al heard.

"You said yes, didn't you?" he asked incredulously, standing up and getting the attention of those who were in the common room.

"Uh, I guess I'll go for a walk a bit," Jonathan said suddenly to excuse himself from the other Potter's wrath.

"Who is it?" he asked again. "Who asked you out?"

"Al I'm –"

"WHO?"

My temper was getting the best of me just as my brother was.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHATSOEVER I DO! YOU AREN'T EVEN SURE WHAT YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF!"

"OH YES, I BLOODY AM SURE!" he retorted angrily then said in a much lower voice, "I could tell. Why would you get all defensive if not? And you're my sister so I know." He sat down again and faced me. "Sorry if I overreacted but I don't like it when you're lying to me, especially because you're so good at it I almost couldn't tell the difference."

I took few deep breaths to calm myself down whilst those who where watching us went back to their own businesses. "Al," I mumbled and he looked up. Green met hazel. "I'm not sure I'm up to telling you here and now…but I guess you ought to know."

He gave me a small, encouraging smile. "Let's go outside then."

"Okay."

He gave Des a peck on the lips before joining me outside. I led him to an empty and unused classroom near the common room. He closed the door shut and turned to face me.

"Al," I began, "whatever I tell you, please try to see some reason, okay? You might be a bit shocked on what I'll tell you…"

He nodded. "Okay. I'll listen."

"You might want to sit down." He nodded again and we sat down on stools facing each other.

And so, I told him, beginning with what I felt when we celebrated during the summer, after the accident, my first rounds with _him_, and until the present. I conveniently left out the switch. I'm not particularly fond of telling that to anyone and even my friends didn't know it.

After I finished, he looked like his head is going to explode with information.

"So," I mumbled, "are you…mad at me? At him?"

His eyes snapped into focus and looked at me. "No…but I will be mad at him if he ever hurts you. You know we're sort of friends now, right? I might give him some talking later…do you know where he is?"

"Al," I said in an anxious tone.

"I promise not to curse him Lils," he reassured sincerely. "I just have to give him a little talk because he's dating my only sister."

"Do you have to do that?" I whined.

He simply rolled his eyes at me. "Do you prefer if I hex him? Because I have no problem in doing so. In fact I remember vaguely the dueling club in our third year when he got really pissed on me for winning a duel over him. I sure have no problem trying to do it again and worse because we both happen to be seventh years."

"Fine," I said in a high-pitched voice. "He's in the library. That's where he said he would head to earlier."

"Okay. I'll go there now then."

"Wait," I said, "I'll come with you."

"No Lils. Go back to the common room," he ordered sternly but I wouldn't back down.

"I'll come with you," I said firmly.

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will," I said in a dangerously low voice, pulling out my wand from my pocket and holding it in front of me ominously.

"Stubborn," I heard him mutter and said much louder, "Fine."

I smiled triumphantly and lowered my wand. "Let's go then."

He sighed and followed me in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Oy, Scorpius," Al said as we spotted the blond Slytherin alone on a secluded table in the library. I glanced at him nervously, conveying him the message that Al knows with a <em>look<em>. He nodded in understanding and turned to face my brother.

"Albus," he said in a calm, collected voice.

"Look mate, I don't want to beat around the bush here so let me get this straight," my brother said with a hint of impatience, barely controlling the volume of his voice.

"Al," I hissed, "lower your voice, will you?"

"Sorry Lils, it's hard to lower my voice in this situation. _Muffliato_," he muttered so we wouldn't be overheard. "There. Now, back to the subject. You're dating my sister now, Scorpius?"

"Yes."

"You're not playing with her?"

"No."

"You won't mess with her?"

"No."

"Give me a reason to believe you."

"Because I chose her over my cousin," he said simply.

"What?" Al asked, not quite understanding.

"I chose her over Andrew. I debated on whether to give Lily and us a try because I knew that our feelings are mutual, or if I should push her to my cousin who also shared the same feelings I have towards her. I chose the former and now Lily and I are together. I'm not saying this would last forever or she would never get hurt but I took the risk…I've grown fond of her over the years since she came because she's so friendly but hot-tempered, funny but stubborn, beautiful but never dated till now, small but terrible…but I couldn't say she's small now," he finished, smiling lovingly at me.

My brother seemed stunned for a moment so I took this time to sit beside Scor and engulf him with a short, dignified hug. "Thanks," I whispered in his ear. I was really touched by his words. Really though, this was the Scorpius I first met…sweet and gentleman. There would be the occasional cheeky or arrogant or impassive Malfoy but I always loved…no scratch that…I always _liked_ (Merlin, love is just too deep to be felt at this moment in time) the sweet and teasing Scorpius the best.

"Did you help in their plan on getting Rose and Andrew together?" Al said finally, sitting in front of us.

"I didn't exactly but I noticed, though, in our classes that she fancies him. I clued Lily on it with a note."

"Yep," I said, looking at my brother. "He sent me that note on first day of classes, Monday. You know, when I was all by myself in the common room during my free time and you, Rose and Andrew entered the common room. That was when I noticed it…"

"…so Lily and her friends did something about it to which they dragged me into," Scorpius finished.

"Your friends already know about this?" Al asked with slight incredulity.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course, they do. We always tell each other things like this. Don't tell me you're disappointed that I didn't tell you first. You don't exactly talk with me about your past girlfriends and stuff. It's not something you'll want your sibling to put his or her butt into." I gave him a pointed look.

"Er…I'm not exactly sorry Lils but I'm just looking out for you, not butting into your business –"

"Which is what you're doing, exactly," I interrupted. "Look Al, I could take care of myself. You know, like mum, I'm not exactly the most emotional of all women. It's my first so just let me handle this."

"But if –"

"Mate," Scor interrupted. "Could you give it a rest for a while? I mean, we're only together for about ten or eleven days so save the lesson."

"I agree with him, Al," I said. "Stop fretting. As soon as Rose and Andrew are together and dad is back at home, I would tell them about _this_."

"How about you?" Al asked the Slytherin. "Would your parents take this news alright? I mean, you're all purebloods and whatnot."

He shrugged. "They wouldn't mind. Mum was a Ravenclaw, you know, and dad told me once not to repeat his mistakes…it wasn't a mistake that he married mum but rather, just to do what you want and let no one interfere."

Al sighed. "Okay," he said finally and cracked up a grin. "You're not using her to win on Quidditch, are you?" he asked teasingly.

The two of us rolled our eyes simultaneously at him. "Childish, Al," I commented and the three of us laughed.

* * *

><p>It's only one week before the first Hogsmeade weekend but the Head boy still didn't ask out the Head girl. Some couple of guys asked Rose out already because of her beautiful transformation but she declined them all, still waiting for Andrew. She was beginning to worry and came up to the fifth year girls dormitory to tell her anxiety.<p>

"Lily!" she yelled, bursting inside our dorms.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Me? Or Des and Kat, too?"

"You three."

"Okay then." I turned to look at Denise and Jasmine. "Do you mind not eavesdropping, Creevey and Finnegan?" I asked them in a forced polite voice. I don't know why but I couldn't get myself to like these girls ever since, even if we're living in the same dorm.

They nodded boredly and continued to do their nails.

The four of us crammed on my bed and I muttered, "_Muffliato,_" waving my wand. "Just in case the nuts spread rumors around. So what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"He still didn't ask me out!" she burst out.

"He's just too intimidated to admit it," Kat assured.

"Yeah," Des agreed.

"You know what? I'll try to talk some sense into him," I said, grabbing the map from my bedside table and simply stalked out of the dorm on a new mission.

I saw his name on the Heads dorm so after five minutes of walking, I knocked on a portrait of a little girl which was the entrance to their common room. Seconds later, Andrew opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise at finding me there.

"Hello Lily. Rose isn't here," he said affably.

"No, I'm not looking for her. Actually, I needed to talk to you."

"Come in," he said and let me enter. I sat on an armchair facing him.

"Look, you know that the Hogsmeade weekend is in a week, right?"

He nodded perplexedly. "Well, I was thinking…you know, I don't want to be rude or push you into something or anything but please don't let me hinder on you getting someone else out. I'd loved it if you would take someone out that time because…I'm going out with someone. And I've noticed someone out there who got her eyes on you. I just hope you're not too blind to see it.

"That's all I wanted to say," I said and stood up and left to leave him with his thoughts.

I came back to the common room just fifteen minutes after I left.

"That's fast," Des commented. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah. In the Head's room. I left him there with jumbled thoughts."

"What did you tell him?" Rose asked anxiously.

"I told him that someone out there likes him and he's just too blind to see it. I also told him I'm going out with someone on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"You told him that!"

"Why not? It's not as if I told him I'm going out with his cousin…"

"But you're going to and he'll see it sooner or later."

"I know but honesty is the best policy right? Okay, I'm going to do rounds now. And oh, thank Rose for pairing me up with Scor. You're the best Head Girl and cousin out there."

She smiled at me and they said their goodbyes. And so I met with Scorpius in the Entrance Hall for the third time to do rounds – and other things a prefect ought not to do – with him.

* * *

><p>"Herbology sucks," I groaned on Tuesday morning after one nasty Herbology incident involving me and my left hand, which now sport loads of nasty boils, thanks to Professor Longbottom.<p>

"You shouldn't have put your hand in there without the dragon hide glove," Kat said.

"I know, I know. I'm just so stupid at it. I don't like it anyway. But I know you, Katrina Alice Longbottom, are in love with it and – Ow!" I suddenly whimpered as the pain in my hand increased. "I'll just go to the infirmary. Tell Flitwick, will you?"

"Do you want some company?" Des asked in concern.

"No, I'll be fine. Just tell him, okay?"

"Okay."

I made my way to the infirmary in a rush as the pain on my left hand gradually increased. It felt as though it was burning.

Unlucky for me because just as I was just rounding into another corridor, I met just the people whom I don't want to meet at the moment, especially because I was injured.

Walking towards me were Stella Selwyn and her followers Cassandra Turpin and Danielle Gray.

"Look whose here," Selwyn sneered when they caught sight of me. She was smirking in a way that made my blood boil. "What happened to ickle Potty? Does your hand hurt? Aww…" The three girls laughed but I merely rolled my eyes at them, thinking of a way on how to escape their unwanted company.

"Don't you threesome gruesome sissies have classes?" I drawled in a bored voice, trying to regain some feeling in my hand.

"It's our free period," Selwyn replied with a new glint in her eyes, "and I think revenge would be the most welcome thing to do this time right now."

She exchanged a look with the other Slytherins and simultaneously, they drew out their wands and pointed it at me. I abandoned holding my left hand and drew my wand with my right one. I couldn't bear lose a fight without trying to defend myself. If only I wasn't in such state, I could take the three dumb girls easily.

"Girls," she said, "I think it's time we teach Princess Potter how to respect her superiors."

Before they could utter a spell, I said, "_Silencio_!" waving my wand at them. "Twenty points from Slytherin, Gray and Turpin for trying to help a _prefect_ (*Selwyn's a prefect) harass another prefect, which is _me_," I said in a triumphant voice. How stupid were they?

They looked absolutely furious and began walking towards me, looking ready to straddle me the muggle way. I was about to put them in a body bind but suddenly, Selwyn launched on me, pushing me backwards and I fell on my back. The pain on my left hand was back again as it hit the floor and I felt tears of pain flowing on my cheeks. I suddenly cursed myself for letting my wand fall from my hand.

"ARGH!" I yelled in agony and anger. Gray covered my mouth with her hand and Turpin and Selwyn slapped me all over my body and pulling my red hair.

I bit Gray's hand and began yelling again. "YOU SLIMY SNAKES!" I shrieked in anger. "HELP!" I was about to shout again but Gray put her hand back on my mouth. I began losing energy as the pain in my hand was doubled by the slaps and pulls I received from the three deranged females. Where are the other students or staff? Bloody hell, I'm going to die here in pain!

Suddenly, I heard footsteps around the corner and sighed slightly in relief. Through my blurry and teary eyes, I vaguely saw someone with fair hair walking, and suddenly running towards us.

"Selwyn, Gray, Turpin," someone with a familiar voice said in a dangerously low voice, "what happened here?"

But of course, they couldn't answer because I put a Silencing Charm on them.

The blond turned his head towards me and I saw him clearly for the first time. "Lily," Scorpius said in a very anxious voice and kneeled down to look at me. He suddenly turned his cold, grey eyes towards the trio. "What did you do to her?"

They still couldn't answer of course so I cleared my throat and spoke instead. "I put them a Silencing Charm."

"Why?"

"So they couldn't curse me," I choked and sat up, glaring at the three who seemed frozen on the spot. "They were going to hex me so I silenced them and docked points on Slytherin. I hope you don't mind," I added, remembering he was a Slytherin, too.

He merely shrugged in response, as if he couldn't care less. I stood up and got my wand from where it had fallen and whipped it to release the three girls from the spell I used on them.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?" Selwyn blurted out the moment she regained her ability to speak.

"Why would I not if she's right?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR! YOU SHOULD STICK TO YOUR OWN HOUSE, SCORPIUS!"

"I've stopped sticking to my own house the moment I've stopped being friends with Zabini and the others. Why would I stick to a house full of nutters, anyway?"

I giggled and she turned to glare at me. Then she looked back at Scorpius. "Why did you call her by her first name?"

"Why do you want to know? We happen to know each other well these past couple of days and I'm mates with her brother."

"But…you shouldn't!"

Before my boyfriend could retort, I interrupted. "Fifty points from Slytherin for strangling me…and just to make sure you wouldn't dock points to Gryffindor…" I paused, waving my wand at her. "…I casted a jinx that would put tiny boils on your face the moment you try and utter wrong punishments to any house. I would actually love it if you try so I could see your ugly face in a worse state. And – Oof!" I exclaimed. "You're lucky my left hand's in pain or else I would've doubled your punishments."

"YOU – "

"Leave!"

"Why are you – "

"Oh, stop fancying my knickers, Selwyn! I know you're spreading rumors!"

"Yeah, I've heard of it," I muttered and had a sudden idea. I waved my wand at the three other girls and smirked. "Oh, if the three of you spread rumors about _anything_…and I meant really anything…you're going to sprout the ugly boils. My business is finish here so I'll leave now. Bye."

"I'll come with you," Scorpius offered as the three stalked off, Selwyn crying dramatically.

"It's okay Scor. Go to your class now."

"I don't have classes."

"Um…I'm not sure. What would anyone think if they see us together?"

"That I'm helping my mate's sister?"

I sighed. "Okay. The hospital wing's near now, anyways."

"Come on, then."

"Oh, and Scorpius…" I said and the moment he turned to look at me, I gave him one passionate kiss. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"What happened to you Ms. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey, the elderly nurse, asked as we entered the infirmary.<p>

"My hand sprouted some boils during Herbology." I showed her my left hand.

"Tut, tut," she said disapprovingly. "You should've been more careful. And – oh, what happened to you?"

"Uh…"

"She was strangled by some Slytherins," Scorpius answered for me.

"When will this rivalry between the two houses end? You know, Lily, you're grandfather was one of those who legendarily sported some of the greatest pranks on Slytherins. And oh, your father and Draco Malfoy were also one of the greatest rivals at Hogwarts."

"That's my father, you know," Scorpius pointed out.

"Oh, sorry dear... I forgot you're his son. You're fathers were sworn enemies…it surprises me that you two have feelings for each other…"

"WHAT?" Scor and I yelled in shock at the same time. How could old Poppy know about that?

"It seems that way to me…" She fixed us a look. "…but I guess you two have a different say, I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"Here dear." She held out a green, thick paste at me. "Put it in the boils. They would disappear after a few hours at most."

"Thanks."

She nodded and left to her office. I turned to look at Scorpius. "Don't you have anywhere to go now?"

"You want to get rid of me already?"

"Of course, not…I was merely wondering why you are wasting your time here watching me apply a nasty looking sort of paste on my now ugly looking left hand."

"This is hardly wasting time. I love spending time with you, anyway." Again, with the word _love_…why did it always make my heart race; makes my stomach flutter.

I nodded and turned my head down so he couldn't look at me. When I finished applying the potion, I said, "I need to head to Charms now."

He gave me a smile. "Do you want me to walk you?"

I shook my head, flustered. "Oh no, go study…or read or something."

He chuckled. "Sure thing."

We stepped outside the room and turned our separate ways.

I was daydreaming about my wonderful boyfriend on my way when a pair of hushed voices shook me away from my reverie. I glimpsed the Head Students talking in an empty corridor silently. Rose was putting up bravado, trying to conceal the anxiety I knew she was feeling. Andrew, on the other hand, wasn't bothering to conceal his nerve as he began fidgeting and chancing glances at the other, obviously flustered by the stunning redhead.

I walked quietly and hid behind a suit of armor to eavesdrop, hoping against hope that Andrew would finally ask her out.

"Rose..." Andrew muttered and Rose looked up to him with those baby blue eyes.

_Just ask her out already so that I could go out in public with Scorpius now,_ I thought.

"Yes, Andrew?"

* * *

><p><em>CLIFFHANGER...Sorry about that but there's more to know the next chapter...<em>

_**Should I make Andrew ask Rose out already? I put the cliff because that part is still undecided.**_

_Oh, and sorry if this chapter's not the best of me in grammar and typing and such because I'm half asleep while doing this...Sorry for the typos because I'm sure there are some.  
><em>

_Thanks for reading. **PLEASE REVIEW!** I need a little bit of coffee and encouragement...reviews?  
><em>

_:)  
><em>


	30. Seeds of Doubt

_**Thanks for the last reviews!**_

_**Don't stop reading after you read the first part! =)))**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THIRTY – SEEDS OF DOUBT<p>

"Rose..." Andrew muttered and Rose looked up to him with those baby blue eyes.

"Yes, Andrew?"

"Um…do you..." There was a long pause and finally, "…d-do you mind if I spent time in the boys' dorms instead of the heads dorms? I wanted to spend time with the uh…my old dorm mates and friends."

Rose was taken aback by this as I was. I was expecting that he was going to finally ask her out already…but no, he's too chicken. It was obvious he changed halfway in his decision. I really wanted to kick his arse already! If only he was a Slytherin…

"Uh, sure," she muttered. "I'll go ahead then."

"Aren't you going to class?"

"No. I have two free periods – this one and another after this."

"Okay. See you later then." As soon as Rose was out of sight, he breathed a sigh of disappointment and headed to Merlin knows where. I got out of my hiding place and made my way to charms with an absolute danger of my temper flaring up at top.

* * *

><p>What's wrong with those two? Well, obviously it was Andrew who's too stupid…he knows Rose likes her, for Merlin's sake! I never thought there would be someone dumber than me in relationship things until now.<p>

The bell rang as soon as I reached the Charms classroom, signaling the end of classes. I entered it and apologized to Flitwick, albeit half-heartedly, for not coming.

"What took you so long?" Des asked in concern.

"Oh, nothing," I said in a sarcastic voice. "Just held up by the Slytherin bitch is all. Oh, and did I mention she has her buddies with her and tried to duel me, with my left hand swollen with boils? Merlin, I could've taken them singlehandedly with a wand but unfortunate for me, after I silenced their dirty mouths so they couldn't mutter curses, they strangled me the muggle way."

"Merlin Lils!" Kat exclaimed, worry etched on her face. "Are you alright? Oh, I'm going to get back on those three!"

"I'm fine," I said. "Scorpius came to my aid…and oh." Suddenly I grinned. "Did I mention I docked seventy points on their house? Well, I guess it wasn't sufficient but just look at their house points?" The two girls laughed at this.

"But why are you in a bad mood when you entered class?"

I instantly reverted back to my scowling again. "Because…Andrew was being so BLOODY STUPID!" And so I told them about my encounter with the Head boy and Head girl.

"How thick could he get?" Des said, barely keeping her own temper in her voice.

"Apparently, he's so in love with Lily," Kat said.

"No, he's not! He's being stupid. I told him loads of times that he's just a friend to me and he said that he could accept it because we're friends!" I said, not letting guilt swallow me.

"Anyway, I've got a pile of homework so let's go to the common room to finish it now."

"I'll catch up with you to later," I said and left without further explanation.

* * *

><p>I headed to the library and inevitably, Rose was there with a pile of thick books in front of her.<p>

"Hey Rosie," I said.

She looked up. "Oh. Hey Lil…"

"Listen," I said, sitting down, "I know you're down today. I saw you and Andrew talking in the corridor. Sorry about that…I guess it didn't go as planned."

She gave me a small, forced smile. "It's okay, Lily. I'll just try to find some other guy to date on Saturday…maybe I'll go with Dominic. I turned him down this morning but I hope he's still available…I guess."

"That's…sort of good for you…but I know you're not really in to it, aren't you?

"No, but I guess if he won't ever see me, I might as well move on and stop trying." There was a determined look on her face that was ruined when she started sobbing.

"I wouldn't stop you if you did," I said sadly. Honestly, I don't think I could bear it letting the whole school know about Scor and me if my cousin and my friend are miserable. "But I guess you could do better…"

"Yeah. Listen Lils, just head up to your class and –"

"It's my free period," I interjected.

"Go somewhere else then," she suddenly snapped. "I don't want to be rude or anything but I wanted to be alone right now…"

"Okay. I understand."

"Thanks."

"See you later. Bye."

* * *

><p>On my way, I met my brother who was with Andrew. The latter didn't quite meet my eye while the former seemed oblivious to his uneasiness. Serves him right, I thought wryly. I still believe family first before friends…though I could only think of one exception. Desiree is more like a family…a sister to me than a friend. But Andrew wasn't. And I'm not so fond of him right now.<p>

"Hey Lils," Al said.

"Hey Al. I was just heading to the common room."

I was about to trot away when Al said, "Did you see Rose this morning? I was trying to find her."

"It's her free period," I pointed out.

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's my cousin," I replied stiffly, glancing one glare at Andrew's direction. Honestly, I've never been this hostile to a friend before.

"You've seen her, didn't you?"

"Yes. And why, might I ask, aren't you two in class?"

"There was an accident in Care of Magical Creatures so we're dismissed early. So, where is Rose?"

"Why would I tell you that?" I was – once again – close to boiling point.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that?" he asked. "Why are you hot-tempered this early in the morning, anyway?"

"Let me think," I said sarcastically. "I just saw Rose so crestfallen this morning and she happened to tell me the reason why…I think someone's not good enough for her because he's downright blind and should stop liking someone else right now!" I said all this, sending daggers in Andrew, who have gone very pale.

"W-where is she?" he asked in an anxious voice.

But I wasn't going to tell him. Rose is hurt enough right now. "If you know her, figure it out for yourself."

He seemed momentarily stunned for a second before running off in the direction I just came into. Please don't let me hate my friend forever.

"So," Al said, "it's because of him that Rose was down again, right?"

I nodded.

"Honestly, that man obviously likes her…and maybe he still likes you but…"

"I know, I know. Don't let guilt consume me because I still felt more for our cousin. If only you've seen her…"

"Oh bugger, I'm getting torn between my best mate and my best. "You know, I really wanted to hit Andrew so badly right now."

"We really are siblings because I was just thinking of doing the same…I've tried many times to knock some sense into him…"

"Oh, I guess you've knocked enough sense in him because I'm fairly sure he's running off to Rose now in the library…"

"How did you know Rose is in the library? I thought you didn't know where she was."

"I just remembered it's her favorite place to think, study, brood, study, cry, study, and almost everything. Studying is her favorite past time, you see."

I managed to give a sad smile. "But lately, she was just thinking and brooding and crying in the library."

"Do you think Andrew's that thick?"

I nodded vehemently.

"Maybe we should check how thick he is? What say you, Lily?" There was a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes – a glint I've grown used to seeing in James hazel eyes…my hazel eyes.

I smiled mischievously. "Does your plan involve a certain cloak and parchment?

He grinned and nodded."I've got the cloak in my bag."

I beamed at his brilliance. "I've got the map here."

* * *

><p>It's not a crime for us Potters to go sneaking around someone else's business. In fact, it was our pastime lately to poke our noses on other people's business.<p>

"Why?" we heard Rose ask as we reached the place where I vacated her, now occupied by – predictably – by Andrew.

"Because I…"

"Stop it! Don't say it! I don't want to get my hopes up again! You've been doing it a lot lately but I guess it's clear to you and I both that it's still another girl that's on your mind. You know how I feel, right?" Suddenly, Rose's aquamarine eyes were covered with tears.

"Shush," Andrew said, sitting beside her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry I've been so stupid but…"

"Oh yes, you're so stupid!" Rose interrupted, sniffing.

"Please just let me finish."

She nodded in his chest so he continued."

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I mean, yes I _did_ like your cousin." I smiled as he emphasized the past tense. Rose pulled herself away from his embrace and looked him directly in the eyes. "But just a few minutes ago, when she ran into Al and I and got all like mad…I realized I like her as just a friend…like a little sister. And well…I'm sorry that it took me a fortnight to actually do this…" And he leaned forward and caught Rose's lips on his.

Under the cloak, Al and I exchanged grins that clearly meant, '_Finally'._

"Actually," Rose said after they broke apart, "I was waiting for you to do that – not just two weeks ago – but since fourth year."

"Oh so – what?" he spluttered. "That long?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

_Why haven't I noticed it for that long_, I thought desperately. I wasn't used to not being able to observed things properly, especially things like this. I'm Lily '_Perceptively_ Clairvoyant and Insightful' Potter, for Merlin's sake!

"Oh. Listen –"

"I'm going to kick your arse if you apologize again," Rose quickly interrupted.

"Sor – I mean okay. Why did you know I was going to?"

She just shrugged in response. "I just know, I guess."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Just make sure it's not going to hurt," she said frankly. Honestly, this girl's getting blunter after hanging out with us.

"Of course." He gave her a smile. "Rose Jean Weasley –"

"Wait, how come you know my middle name?" she interrupted. _Again_. "Sorry. Please continue."

He chuckled appreciatively at her. "Rose Jean Weasley, you're so beautiful that I'm too damn farsighted to notice it. Will you go out with me?"

She beamed radiantly at him while Al and I exchanged another look under the cloak, looking as if we'd like to go and get the other two in a group hug…but that would mean we're getting ourselves caught, not to mention those two are _head students._

"I'll go out with you in one condition," Rose said. "How did you know it was my middle name?"

He smiled at her. "It's in my job description to know the full name of my partner in crime as head boy."

"I forgot about that Andrew Lance Ferguson. And Al, I know you're there," she said suddenly, looking at the spot where Al and I were hiding.

Me and my brother exchanged looks before Al removed the cloak from us and pocketed it. The two of us Potters didn't even look the least bit embarrassed about being caught. It was just some characteristic we got from mum.

"How did you - ?" Al staggered.

"Oh, I saw you're shoe for a moment but I didn't know Lily was there, too."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway," I said, "looks like I'm going to have to break in the news to you, too, Andrew."

"What news? Are you going to tell me who you're going out with this Saturday?" he asked casually, putting an arm around Rose's waist as if he didn't even notice he was doing it. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, you see…I'm going out with _your_ cousin."

"Huh," was all he managed to say. "Why are you going out with Teddy? I thought he was abroad doing some Auror business…and he's engaged."

I chuckled at his misinterpretation despite the wee bit of nerve that I was feeling. "No, I'm not going out with _him_. He's practically my eldest brother!" I gave him a pointed look. "Andrew…I'm going out with Scorpius."

He stared at me for a few moments, unable to comprehend what I just said. Suddenly, he managed to smile. Surprisingly, it was a genuine one, without anger or bitterness or frustration that I expected.

"Oh…I guess I couldn't say I'm surprised," he said.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. "Is there something you didn't tell me?"

He shrugged. "I sort of have the feeling since um…fifth year, was it? Well, I had a feeling he likes you…especially when he got to hang out with me and Al during sixth year and until now…and of course, when he's all mad on the accident last summer. He _was_ really close to Brett even when he hanged out with us last year. He only did join us because of the interesting practice of spells we planned."

"What practice of spells?" the head girl asked in a commanding tone that made her partner in crime cringe a little bit.

"Uh…it was just some harmless practice of dueling and spells and such…you know."

Suddenly, Rose giggled at his discomfort. "You're so cute when you're nervous," she said, pinching his nose affectionately. He grinned down at her.

"You're so much more stunning when you laugh," he said.

"You're too sappy, _Fergie_," I said teasingly.

"Why do you call him Fergie?" Rose asked curiously.

"It's short for _Ferguson_. Get it?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Come on Lils. Let's leave the two giddily sappy Fergie and Weasley here."

I laughed. "Sure."

"Oh, and Lils," Rose called out. "Don't forget to spread the news that you're already dating someone! I bet all blokes will hate _him!_"

"Good for him!" I called back and the librarian suddenly appeared, looking irate and shooed us out of the library.

* * *

><p>I headed to the common room in a new spring while Al went to find his friends and tell them the news.<p>

"DES! KAT!" I yelled as I entered. "You wouldn't believe it!"

The two girls in question were sitting in a couch, conversing earnestly and their books, quills and parchments were forgotten.

"Oh Lils, we were worried!" Kat exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

I beamed radiantly and told them everything and every detail of everything without missing a beat.

"You know what this means, right?" Des said.

"I know, I know. I'm going to have to go out in the open with Scorpius."

"Speaking of whom, have you told him already?"

"No."

"When are you going to tell him?" they both asked.

"Uh…I guess I'm going to have to owl my parents first. And James and Teddy," I answered. "Can I borrow your quill? And some parchment will do because I've got fat letters ahead of me."

Des lent me her quill as she was finished with one of her essays and Kat gave me a couple of parchments.

So I wrote a crucial letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Teddy,<em>

_Hey Ted. How're training Italian Aurors going? Dad's lucky because he's home now. Anyway, it's not why I've written…_

_Okay. Here it is. I'm dating now._

_I'm dating your cousin._

_I'm dating Scorpius._

_I'm not kidding. You're not mad, aren't you?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>And another, <em>more<em> crucial letter…

* * *

><p><em>Dear James,<em>

_Hey! I haven't written for two weeks, sorry. So, how's Brazil? Well, I didn't really write to ask you that…_

_Before you continue reading, please remember that I love you and will accept you no matter what and I would appreciate it if you did the same. Keep that in mind and heart._

_And get away from any breakable objects because they might be crushed when I tell you this._

_Okay._

_James, I'm going out with someone. And you might not like it…_

_Please don't come back here with vengeance because I'm dating…_

_Scorpius._

_Okay, with that said, try and clear your mind. I could see it's pretty vague right now. And remember that you once told me to thank him for saving me during the accident remember?_

_So, that's that. Keep safe. Don't do anything rash._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>And the <em>most<em> crucial letter of all…

* * *

><p><em>Dear mum and dad,<em>

_How are you mum? How's Italy, dad? I know you've written yesterday but that's not why I'm writing so early. I've got something to tell you and I know it ought to be said personally but I'm at school and you're busy so I'm just going to put it in here._

_Please don't get mad at me but, to phrase it, I guess your little girl isn't as little as before…_

_Mum, dad, I'm…going out with…_

_I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy._

_Please try and understand me, will you? I like him…really. And I'm writing to you about this because I don't want to keep it as a secret, especially from my parents._

_And dad, I know there was some rivalry between you and Scorpius' dad when you were kids but it was in the past, right?_

_I'm going to end my letter here. Just remember, I'm not a little girl anymore…and it's not like I'll end up marrying him or something, right?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

And my hand was now sweaty. I didn't expect it would that hard to put in a letter.

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time since we've hanged out like this," Nate said as we were sitting under the beech tree we've occupied and labeled as ours since our first year.<p>

"The last time I could remember was when we celebrated Nate and Des' birthday and the end of June last school year," Hugo added.

"Why did you decide to have a gathering today?" Nate asked me. "We've got a couple of essays to finish."

I sighed. I still haven't told them _anything_ about Scor…well, except for Maxine but she didn't know we're actually going out now…

"Listen," I told the three Ravenclaws, "before the news break out to the whole school, I'm going to have to tell you first."

"What is it, Lils?" Max asked, giving me a pointed look. I bet she already had a clue on what I was going to say next.

I looked around us to make sure we won't be overheard. "Guys," I breathed. "I'm going out with…Scorpius Malfoy."

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Max smiled up at me. "I always knew you two look cute together."

This seemed to knock some sense on the other two. "What?" Hugo exclaimed.

"Relax, Hugs," Kat placated but he wouldn't here it.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lils? I bet he Confunded you – "

"Oh, shut it Hugo," I interrupted, rolling my eyes. "Ask your sister ad she'll tell you the full details. I'm not in the mood to argue with a cousin…"

"Rose knows?" he asked incredulously. "But, the two of us are closer! Why does she know already?"

I sighed. "Sorry Hugo. I know the two of us are as close as Al and Rose but it's not exactly easy because we're on different houses."

"Why did you tell her, though? It's not like you're required to tell everyone in the family…"

"Well, I'm not. But I feel like a rotten liar if I didn't, and in this case, I ought to. Who would've thought that my first date would be with a _Malfoy_. And I bet all my thousand chocolate frog cards that Uncle Ron will get furious when he knows…"

Hugo flushed scarlet. "Well, you wouldn't know that…"

"Oh, come off it! You've been trying to convince me that he Confunded me and your dad might say something probably along those lines. You two are very much the same…"

"Well, I'm not in Gryffindor."

"I bet that has to do with Aunt Hermione because she's so clever…but, back to the topic. I told Rosie about this because of some complications the male population ought not to know."

"What is it?" Nate asked curiously.

"I told you its complicated…but you're okay with it, right Nate?"

He shrugged. "Well, like Max put it, '_you two look cute together'_," he said and the six of us chuckled.

"Anyway, Hogsmeade's coming up on Saturday," Des brought up. "Do you want us to meet there? I mean after our own private affairs and flings and such…"

"Sure," all of us replied.

"At lunch, maybe?" Max asked.

"It's still Tuesday. Why are we planning this early?" Nate asked.

Max shrugged. "Well, I've got to arrange things with William so –"

"William?" Nate interrupted suddenly, looking at Max with a mixture of shock, and…something else that I couldn't quite put my finger into because he suddenly turned a neutral sort of look in his handsome face. "William Harrison?"

"Yeah," she said. "I thought I told you! He asked me out yesterday…"

"You didn't." I don't know if I was imagining things but was that a wee bit of harshness in his tone.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one who noticed because Max suddenly turned confused, twirling the strands of her brown hair anxiously and furrowing her eyebrows as if determining what she did wrong. "Sorry," she mumbled and looked away from him.

"Hey guys, I'll just head up to my dorms to change. I've got Quidditch practice this afternoon," Nate said, hastily excusing himself. What was wrong with him? He seemed fine earlier until Maxine said he was going out with William…Merlin! Does he…?

I turned to look at Max, who had an odd expression on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were following Nate. When he was out of sight, she tore her eyes away from that spot and sighed.

"Hey guys, I think I should follow him," Hugo said. "We don't have practice yet but I could see he's in a bad mood, though I don't know why."

We nodded and he left.

"So who's William?" Kat eagerly asked. She was obviously unaware of Max's sudden discomfort.

Maxine smiled nonetheless and told us some _details_, as girls usually put it.

* * *

><p>I went to the Owlery after dinner to send the letters, which seemed to be pulsing and getting increasingly heavier with each step that I took.<p>

Finally, I reached the final step and I was welcomed by thousands of owls wide awake in all the way to the top of the Owlery. I strained my eyes for a minute and finally found my snowy owl.

"Adryll," I called and she looked down from her perch above and came swooping down to me, landing on my arm. I put her down a lower perch and offered her some treat while tying one of the letters to her leg. "Deliver this to James, will you? He's in Brazil now so you might be travel for a week. Sorry, but I need to give it to him now." She nipped my fingers affectionately and flew.

I called Amber next, who was still here at school for my parents wrote yesterday and I still haven't written a reply until now. I tied the two letters to her and said, "Drop this one to mum and dad first and then give this to Teddy, okay?"

"Why are you talking to an _owl_?" someone behind me asked in a cold, sneering voice.

I turned around and saw that it was Brett Zabini who had spoken.

I gave him a glare as Amber flew hastily, out of fright due to the intruder.

"They can _understand_ things more than you do because they actually have _feelings_," I said, each word laced with venom. He visibly darkened at the double meaning of it.

"I couldn't fathom why my brother and sister befriended your lot."

"Says you," I retorted, rolling my eyes. "And you could ask them if you're still their brother, I bet they'd say no."

"I don't want siblings like them, anyway. Blood traitors, they are," he said angrily, distorting his handsome yet intimidating face and I rolled my eyes again.

"That rubbish again? Couldn't you come up with something that could probably sting?" I challenged and regretted it instantly the way his expression changed.

He suddenly smirked imperiously that it made me quite nervous to see it. "Just so you know, Potter, I know you've been hiding something from your _mummy_ and _daddy_. Dating a Slytherin, huh? Or worse. A _Malfoy_." He laughed in a jeering manner and I shivered.

"Oh," I mumbled. How could he possibly know? Doesn't matter anyway because I've already owled them but still...Who could've told him?

"Are you so desperate that you decided to go out with _him_?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I could've gone out with anyone who asked me but it doesn't matter that I said yes to a Slytherin because he's _different_ from the rest of you."

"You think so?" he asked, twisting his lips evilly in a way that gave me goose bumps behind my neck. "Are you sure he's so different from us? He's still the filthy, lying, Slytherin scum he has ever been. In the end, I bet ickle Lily Potter will end up broken in to pieces."

I shivered at what he said.

_Was Zabini saying the truth? _I thought. _Well, of course he's not! He's a foul, lying git!_

'Maybe he is,' another voice in my head said. 'How could you expect a Slytherin to change? After all, there was a saying that 'once a liar will always remain a liar.'

_Shut up! Scor isn't like that. He's caring and compassionate and you like him! It's worth the risk…_

'You'll just get hurt, Lily. Just remember what I said.'

_You're just in my head so screw it! I don't want to hear anymore that you will say!_

"You filthy, lying, miserable, git!" I suddenly yelled agitatedly. Without thinking twice, I strode over him in two steps and punched him straight at the face. There was a crack and, satisfied with my 'work', I dashed out of the Owlery, leaving the nasty Slytherin groaning and whimpering in pain inside.

He glared at me and said, "You'll pay back for this, Potter," and went over to tie a letter to the flocks of owls while I ran as fast as I could away. I felt good at punching him but I couldn't get rid of what he said to me, so I did the only thing I could think of that would make me erase the thoughts he planted in my head.

I went up to my dorms to get my Firebolt and began racing the Quidditch pitch into hundreds of laps, letting my emotions take me.

Why does it, when something good happens, someone will have to ruin it for me?

And why, in the name of heaven, do I let Zabini get to me? Why did I consider Scorpius playing with my feelings? Why did I suddenly think he was lying to me since the beginning?

I believe Scorpius, don't I? And yet, for the first time, I'm not so sure of what to do.

There was no point in deluding myself. The seeds of doubt were already planted in my head for me to ever give my trust fully to the only man who was always on my thoughts…

And so I just, for once, let myself succumb into tears over someone whom I would never think of to ever make me cry…because I think…I think I'm falling for him.

And I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know how I could help it.

I didn't know if I could trust my feelings around him.

I didn't know I was heading straight to the Whomping Willow until it was too late.

My broom got smashed. I was falling. It seemed so bloody slow, like the slow motion effects on muggle movies.

Finally, I reached the hard ground.

The last thought on my mind was _him_ before I was sucked into the deep and murky waters of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize if the last two chapters were almost centered on Rose and Andrew. You'll see more <em>_**Lily/Scorpius **__on the next chaps, I promise!_

_What should the next chapter be about?__** Should I make a whole chapter in the **__**hospital wing**__ (because apparently, Lily might've broken a couple of ribs and such)__** or shorten it and insert the **__**Hogsmeade**__** trip? **__I'm in a great dilemma here…especially because Lily was…in _doubt_…apparently._

_**Should I break them up? **__Kidding! I was thinking more of a cool off…Okay, I won't! I love the two of them together!_

_I'll stop babbling now._

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!** And pray for me for my university entrance exams! =))_

_Bye!  
><em>


	31. Out in the Open

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE – OUT IN THE OPEN

_I opened my eyes. It's quite strange in here…where am I? Why is it so bright? I blinked rapidly to clear my vision and looked around._

_There's nothing in here. Everything's white…and white…and white. Where am I? I looked down at myself and saw that my clothes were changed. I couldn't remember having a dress like this – all white and spotless. And I don't usually wear dresses. The last time I remember wearing were my school robes…but where was I the last time? I couldn't remember…_

_I looked around again. I narrowed my eyes through the brilliant light and saw, to my relief, ahead of me a person…a man, by the looks of it. He's coming closer…and closer…and I could recognize him now…to my utter horror, it was Brett Zabini._

"_Stay away from me," I said acidly at once, fidgeting in my pocket for my wand, but the bloody dress didn't have a pocket! I don't have my wand with me._

_He smirked down at me. "Why, Lily, you –"_

"_Don't call me Lily," I interrupted harshly._

_He raised an eyebrow at me and continued. "Well, I would do as I pleased and I wanted to call you Lily," he said lustrously and I felt shivers run up my spine as he said my name that way. I felt my stepping backwards in anticipation. "You know, you could ditch Malfoy. He's a lying scumbag, if you ask me."_

"_Don't talk about him like that!" I fumed. "He wouldn't do that, you foul, evil, piece of snake!"_

"_You could do better than him," he drawled, stepping closer until our faces were inches apart. I blanched considerably._

_I was about to punch him like I did before but suddenly, he vanished. Has he apparated? Why was there not a sound? Wasn't apparition supposed to be…loud?_

_Suddenly, replacing the place Zabini has vanished, Scorpius appeared._

"_Lily," he said in a worried voice, he's brows, creasing in anxiety. I was caught off guard when caressed my face softly, saying, "Please wake up."_

_I looked up at him. "Please wake up, Lils," he said again._

_I frowned. Is this all just a dream?_

"_Please wake up."_

_Maybe this is just a dream, after all._

"_Scor? Where are we?"_

"_We're in the hospital wing, Lils. Wake up…" His gentle voice echoed through the silence and I closed my eyes._

* * *

><p>I opened my hazel orbs and found it staring directly at Scorpius' silver ones.<p>

"Lily," he said in relief, kissing me on the forehead affectionately. "I was so worried. What were you doing in there, with a broomstick? Oh, Lily," he sighed and gave my hand a squeeze.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks," I mumbled through thick voice.

"For what?" he asked.

"For staying here with me," I whispered warmly, letting a lone tear escape my eye.

His face became etched with more worry. "What is it, Lils?" I tried to sit down on my bed but he stopped me. "You ought to rest," he said.

"No," I said firmly. "I've got to tell you something."

"You could tell it later, love," he said and my heart fluttered as he said that affectionate word again. "It's past midnight and I just managed to sneak here using your brother's invisibility cloak. Let's try not to wake old Madam Pomfrey, shall we?" He smiled.

"Okay," I said. "Are you going to stay here with me?" I couldn't help but ask. I really needed his company most right now.

"Of course I will, if that's fine by you?"

I nodded. "I'd like you to but…where are you going to sleep? You could sleep beside me if you'd like…" I trailed off, blushing in the darkness.

He smiled. "Of course I'd like to," he teased, "but I'm going to just sit here on this chair until I fall asleep."

"That doesn't seem comfortable." I grimaced. "You could go back to your common room when I'm asleep."

"Okay then. At least I could watch over you a bit."

"You don't have to," I said, feeling warmth spread over me through his sweetness. I suddenly remembered the dream-Zabini and the real Zabini said to me…that he's lying to me. I shuddered again and gripped his hand tightly.

"Lily," he said, "what really happened to you? Why have you fallen off your broom?"

I looked at him and felt hot tears escape my eyes.

"Scor...will you promise me something?"

He looked confused but nodded. "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll never lie to me."

"Okay," he answered. "But why are you asking me that? Have you thought I'm cheating on you or…?"

I shook my head. "No. It's not that. It's just that…that…" But I couldn't continue anymore.

"It's okay Lils. You could tell me later. Just go to sleep now."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt him kissing me swiftly on the forehead again before I succumbed into a peaceful, nightmare-free sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, it was almost lunch time but Albus, Desiree, Rose, Andrew, Scorpius, Katrina and somehow, Jonathan – who seemed to have been, dragged all the way here by Kat – were all there to visit me.<p>

"Morning, sunshine," Al said, smiling in a brotherly way as I opened my eyes and sat up. "You almost gave me a heart attack yesterday."

I smiled sheepishly at my brother. "Sorry."

"Who would've thought the best seeker of Hogwarts has fallen of her broom," Al teased and I giggled.

"Who says she's the best seeker?" Scorpius muttered, raising an eyebrow on everyone else.

I gave him a look. "What are you implying?"

"That I'm the best seeker," he said with a teasing and affectionate sort of smile.

The lot of us chuckled. "Since when have you caught the snitch when I'm the other seeker you're contending with?" I challenged.

He groaned. "Okay, okay. So you're the best seeker but it doesn't change the fact that you've fallen off your broom."

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey came over to my bed, giving disapproving looks to the others. "Only five to a visit," she said sternly.

"We're head boy and girl so we could go here without permission," Andrew said, looking between Rose and the matron and the lot of us stared at him.

She sighed. "You could go now, Miss Potter," she said. "Just come back here if you reckon you have a concussion. I supposed you hit your head somehow."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

I changed into my school robe which was brought here by Des and we all headed down to the hall. It seemed silly, though, as we were walking back, that the lot of us were in pairs – Kat and Jonathan, Rose and Andrew, Des and Al, and Scorpius and I.

"Scor," I said as he took my hand while we walk outside, "are you alright with letting us seen as…_together_…now?"

He gave me a small smile. "Somehow, this morning at breakfast, everyone seems to know that the two of us are together so we might as well be open with it. After all, who would've thought that a Potter and a Malfoy would ever be together?"

"Slim to none," I answered even thought the question was rhetorical. "Anyway, how did everyone know?"

He frowned. "I don't actually know the answer to that. I'm not sure but from what I've heard, the rumors started in Slytherin…"

I paled as he said that. Could Zabini possibly spread that rumor? I'm almost sure of it. But why is he doing this? It's not like he'll gain something out of it, except maybe he'll gain the pleasure of having me humiliated or something. I wasn't humiliated, of course, but maybe he didn't understand that I didn't want to keep things for myself. Maybe he didn't really believe me when I told him I've already told my family and friends about us.

Sometimes, even though the twins and Brett Zabini's looks are similarly god and goddess-like, I couldn't see how come their siblings in terms of character. The Zabini twins' definition of fun involved hanging out with friends, Quidditch, parties, flings and such while Brett Zabini's definition of it was hexing other people for no reason, mocking others, and making other's life miserable.

And I also wonder how Scorpius got sorted into Slytherin. Come to think of it, I was almost sorted in Slytherin myself. And my dad. And Al. But James wasn't, though. I guess he's really like his namesake.

"Lily?" Scorpius said, breaking me from my thoughts. "Lily, are you alright?"

I looked at him. "Yeah."

"You've suddenly gone quiet."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just…thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," he added.

I smiled. He really is thoughtful sometimes. "Well, I'll tell you about it later. It's about what I was going to tell you last night…or early this morning, I guess…"

"Sure."

"Anyway, how exactly have I survived the wrath of the Whomping Willow?" I asked partly out of curiosity and partly out of changing the subject.

He frowned. "I saw you flying there while inside because you know…your hair is easy to notice. So I went outside and then I saw you sprawled to the ground at the bottom of the Whomping Willow, with your broom smashed to pieces. What was odd at the time, though, was that the tree was completely frozen. Madam Pomfrey told me then that you were lucky because you sat on the knot that freezes the tree…"

He gave me an anxious sort of look, as if it was all happening again.

"Oh, that knot…" I muttered in understanding.

"You knew about it?"

I shrugged. "Well, I do. I know loads of secret passages and stuff here at school."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"I see. Al was like that, too."

Just then, we reached the Great Hall and the entire student body fell silent at once. I flushed slightly but held my head high and marched off to the Gryffindor table, pulling Scorpius with me. "You're going to join us here, aren't you? Please."

"If you say so," he shrugged, putting up a cool demeanor just as I was, not letting the stares affect him.

Before sitting down, I looked around. All eyes were still upon us. The rest of my company sat down but I remained rooted on the spot. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESSES, YOU LOT!"I yelled for everyone to hear and they immediately scrambled back to their own lunches, apparently discussing about _us_.

I groaned. "I didn't expect to explode so fast like that."

"It'll be okay Lils," Scor said. "They'll get used to it sometime."

"Would it be fine if you just sit here every lunch? I don't want the sole attention."

He smiled. "Of course…but not every time. Is that alright?"

I smiled and nodded and began eating my lunch, feeling warm just by sitting beside this gorgeous, Slytherin blond.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Are you okay? I heard that you fell off your broom…I also had when I was in third year. Your mum and I are so worried. And like you, I also got my broom smashed by the Whomping Willow. Exactly, why did you fall off your broom?_

_We'll just send you another broom next week to replace it. After all, we couldn't let Gryffindor use old school brooms for Quidditch, right?_

_I've also got other matters to discuss in here._

_I'm not so sure about what you had written the last time. Are you _really_ going out with Scorpius Malfoy? I wouldn't say I'm not happy about it because, truth be told, I'm fine with it. You're mum was beyond happy, though, because she was absolutely grinning ear to ear at the news. She was _happy_ that you've finally dated and whatnot. And please tell _him_ thanks for saving you. It's twice now._

_Anyway, just don't get yourself hurt most of the time because it is only natural to get hurt at those kind of…_things_. Warn _him_ that I'll be watching him if he ever hurts my little girl._

_Take care._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I read the letter over and over again sent by my dad. I wasn't completely surprised about his response since he always said that I could date if I pleased with whoever I liked…even if he was a Malfoy. Not that it matters because it has been long since my father forgave them, though he always said he would never _forget_. No one in a thousand years would ever forget that war.

It was seven o'clock in the evening when I received this letter. I just finished dinner by then and headed straight to the common room when an owl – a ministry owl by the looks of it, I reckon – came swooping by the open window and landed in front of me. After reading it for about a dozen times, I decided to go to the library alone. Kat was with Jonathan while Des was with Al. I couldn't just come crashing their _moments_ because they've lost some time with their boyfriends for the past few days because of helping me.

I brought the map with me just to make sure a certain Brett Zabini wasn't where I was headed. It wasn't because I was scared but I didn't want to have another horrible meeting with that obnoxious person for the time being. I scanned it and saw, to my relief, that he was in the Great Hall.

And so, I headed to the library. I went to the furthest table there which I often occupied when I went here alone, and I rarely go here alone. For one, I don't particularly like reading thick books. For another, I only go here if I wanted to research for something.

The latter was why I was here. During the afternoon classes after lunch, I couldn't bear the attention everyone was giving me. Not that me and my friends weren't a cause for attention before what with Des being almost-goddess, Kat being all cute and loud to boys, and me being all fiery-tempered and ignoring every boys chasing me altogether. Of course I'm quite used to the attention. It also adds up that Kat's dad was a professor, Des came from a family of Slytherins, and I came from a family of war heroes and daughter of Harry Potter.

But of course, even someone used to attention would be annoyed by the gloating and annoyed and curious and intrigued and surprised and strange and envious and suspicious looks the others sent your way.

Another reason why I was in the library aside from research was to have a place where less people would likely see me and talk about me and my _first_ relationship.

Upon reaching the farthest seat, I saw that it was already occupied by Maxine. I decided to sit by her as because I don't want to sit by anyone else who would just give me those _looks_.

"Hey Max," I said, putting my bag on the table and taking out a quill and parchment from it.

"Hey Lils," she mumbled quietly and I looked up at her. She looked rather…sad.

"Er, is there anything that happened to you in particular?" I asked hesitantly. I might have been a close friend to her these past years but I wasn't particularly able to hang out with them and the other guys this year because of OWLs and added responsibilities as prefect. Not to mention being on the house team.

She tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. "I'm fine." She then returned to her book without another word. I observed that her eyes weren't moving from the same spot so it was clear that she wasn't actually reading. I didn't push the matter though.

"I'll just go grab some books," I told her. She nodded and I began sifting through shelves on the Charms section first, then to the DADA section for what I needed to find. I got two books, one from each section, and returned to our table.

I glanced at Max, who looked as if she didn't notice I was back. Part of me wanted to ask her what the problem is but I knew that people wanted to be left alone with their own thoughts, especially because my friend seemed to have deep thoughts in mind at the moment.

So I began scanning the books – the Charms one first. I first looked for the Patronus Charm, which I was rather looking forward to trying ever since I've heard that my brother and his friends could do it and use it to send messages. And it seemed rather cool…right? I've also listed other charms which seemed like I could do some good use to it. Finally, I noticed the same charm I've used at the end of my first year, to create the two way diary Des and I used to communicate when she's at home during summer.

I read it through again and began to think…I remembered wanting to use it like a mirror, but couldn't do it back then. Maybe I could do it this time.

I listed it, too, and turned to searching the DADA book. I listed some jinxes, hexes and curses I didn't know (for _some Slytherin_ purposes in the future) and finally closed the book. I looked up at my friend and found that she hadn't moved at _all._

"Max!" I called out but she didn't even turn or quiver or move in the slightest at the mention of her name. "MAX!" I yelled more loudly this time.

Her eyes snapped and her chocolate brown eyes looked straight in to mine. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I zoned out."

I crossed my arms. "You were like that for about half an hour."

"Oh."

"Yep. What've you been thinking until now?"

"Nothing," she said to quickly that I was quick to spot that it was a lie.

"Max," I said, softly this time, "you could tell me. What's bothering you?"

She sighed. "Well…it was…it was…_Nate_." And she promptly burst into tears. I was startled and quickly moved to sit beside her, letting her lean on my shoulder.

"It's okay," I whispered soothingly in her ear. "Whatever happened, it's gonna be okay."

"B-b-but…h-he's mad a-at m-me."

"Why is he?"

She began shaking violently under my embrace. "I-I don't k-know!" She disentangled herself at me and wiped her tears.

"You don't know?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"How did you know he was mad at _you, _then? He might've been mad at someone else and just threw it on you without meaning to…"

"He yelled at me in our common room," she breathed. "That's why I'm here."

"What exactly did he say?"

"That…t-that I'm a-a manipulating slag," she sobbed. "And that he doesn't want anything to do with me again."

I stared at her in shock. Never in my life have I known that John Nathaniel Zabini could say something like that, especially to his best friend.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Why though?" I mumbled to myself. I began to think. I remembered yesterday, when my friends and I hanged out our spot on the grounds, that Nate walked out suddenly when…

"Merlin!" I exclaimed, standing up. _Oh no_, I thought.

"Lils?"

"Sorry," I said. "It's just…a thought struck me."

"What is it?"

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly.

"Listen Lils, I'm going back now. Are you gonna fine by yourself here?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Bye."

"Bye, Max."

I stared at her retreating figure. I was ninety-nine percent sure that my _hunch _about Nate's anger on Max was true…but I needed some proof.

_Well,_ I thought._ I should fix my own life first. Who knows when I can have a peaceful relationship this year?_

* * *

><p>It was Friday again. After classes, Scorpius and I were supposed to head straight at the Potions dungeon for the tutorial sessions. And the two of us weren't in the least bit looking forward to it.<p>

"Lily!" I heard Scorpius' voice call out as I was walking down the stairs to the dungeons. I stopped and waited for him.

"Hey there," I said with a smile. He took my hand, giving me a swift peck on the cheek as we started walking.

"Wonder how the tutor session today is gonna turn out," I muttered, staring straight ahead.

I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye. "Excellent?" he suggested.

"I doubt that. I expect people will whisper to one another about a certain redhead Gryffindor and blond Slytherin _dating_." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Don't worry. They'll get over it some time. I know you don't fancy attention right now, sorry."

I gave him a look. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because you wouldn't have to put up with this much attention if you haven't dated a _Slytherin_ like me…"

"What's wrong with being a Slytherin? It's not like you're as obnoxious as the majority of them…" I suddenly remembered a certain nasty Slytherin who planted doubt on my mind about the man who held my hand right now…

I looked at him discreetly as he was looking straight ahead, noting how good-looking he was. His face held a cool and collected expression that was hard to fathom. Could he ever lie to me? Was I letting him do that?

Stop thinking about that Lily!

_Don't get yourself hurt, Lils._

SHUT UP!

_You're going to regret choosing him. He's not good enough for you._

How could you know that?

_You know that, Lily. I am you. You're the one who's thinking that._

Bloody hell! Sod off my mind!

_You're the one arguing with yourself, you know._

Well, get off my head then.

_I will, if you stop being a downright idiot and see right through Malfoy._

He's good! He likes me. I like him. End of story. It's not like I'll marry him someday.

_You shouldn't let that happen._

Shut up.

_I will because he's talking to you right now, thinking you're going insane._

"BLOODY HELL!" I swore loudly.

"Lily," Scorpius said apprehensively, grabbing my arms and halting me from walking. I flushed in embarrassment, looking down.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"What is it?" he asked, voice etched with worry.

"Nothing," I lied unconvincingly.

"It sure is nothing."

"Well, okay fine. I've got something to tell you." I sighed. "You know why I fell off my broom?"

"You haven't told me yet."

"Well…okay then." I dragged him to an empty class room and closed it shut. "Would you mind being a few minutes late for our tutorial?"

"Of course not. Go ahead."

I sighed and told him everything, starting from the letters I sent to the Owlery telling my family about _us_ and meeting Zabini in there and the things he said to me and then, when I went to the Quidditch Pitch to think and while thinking too much about how true it all was and I fell off my broom.

He looked at me with an odd expression as I finished while I was utterly sheepish that I almost believed Zabini…well, a nagging part of my mind still was.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out when the silence was getting louder and louder for me to take it. "I shouldn't have let him get to me. I shouldn't have doubted you." Any other girl would've broken down to tears right now but I'm not one of them. I was just simply…_different_.

Still, there was a loud silence.

"You could do better than me," I mumbled, looking down but still not letting the sting in my eyes turn into salt water.

I was momentarily surprised when I felt him engulfing me in a tight hug.

"No one could ever be better than you," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, still not breaking the hug. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

He shrugged. "It's not that easy…"

He leaned down and gave me a short yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Let's go now before the students explode out of rumoring us," I said in delight. I made the right choice, and that was telling him.

* * *

><p>"Second and third years, go to the right hand side," I instructed as we entered the Potions classroom. "While fourth years to the left side."<p>

It was absolutely astounding how the students taking tutorial/remedial Potions doubled dramatically. From the looks of most of the fourth years and some of the lower years, they were curious about my relationship with Scorpius.

We instructed the second years to do a Shrinking Potion; the third years, a mild Sleeping Potion; and the fourth years, an antidote to a tarantula poison.

As usual, Scorpius and I were doing some rounds on the other students to help them. He was helping the second and third years while I was helping the latter.

"Don't add that yet," I quickly warned a blonde fourth year when she was about to add a scoop of beetle eyes to her potion. "You're supposed to add it after fifteen minutes.

She nodded and said, "I didn't actually come here to learn Potions. I'm here because I wanted to ask you something. I'm Tess Halter, Hufflepuff. You're Lily Potter, right?" She held out her hand but I ignored it, glaring daggers at her. I had an idea what it was she wanted to ask.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" I said acerbically. She seemed taken aback by my sudden change in tone and shrunk down a little.

"What's up with you and Malfoy? Because we all wanted to know –"

With a flick of my wand, I made her cauldron vanish. Then I pointed the stick-like object at her. "Leave," I said in a cold voice.

She seemed to become unable to speak and just grabbed her bag and escaped my wrath.

I turned around and looked at everyone else. They were all looking at me.

"If anyone," I said in a menacing tone, "is merely here to ask me and Scor about our relationship, it' best if you leave at once now. I'm not in the mood for your gossiping tongues."

There was silence for a few seconds before several fourth years and two third years went out of the room. I vanished their cauldrons at once and urged the others to continue.

Scorpius went over me and took my hand. I didn't notice the other students looking up at us. All I see now is him.

"I really hope no one would pay attention to us tomorrow," Scor muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah… Merlin knows I've had enough of that."

He smiled at me, which I returned. "It's a shame I've had to share that spotlight."

I hit him playfully on the arm, grinning. "Shut up. Do you want our date to be cancelled already?"

He smirked. "But you wouldn't," he said cheekily.

"How sure are you?" I challenged, matching his smirk.

"One hundred percent."

"Well, if that's that…you're right then." I beamed at him but suddenly winced as I remembered something.

"What is it, Lils?" he asked anxiously.

_How could he know me so fast?_ I thought. "Um…well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well…did you tell your parents about us already?"

He contemplated the question for a moment and smiled. "Yeah. I just sent them a letter today before they got the news from anyone else."

I nodded lost in thought. "What if they don't like me?" I blurted out suddenly.

"Well, it's none of their business who I date, right?"

"Right," I mumbled.

"And we're just beginning to date…as in really _date_, tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," I muttered. "It's my first date ever."

He chuckled and I tried to glare at him but failed and burst out into a fit of giggles. When the laughter died down, we both looked up to see that the students we were supposedly teaching were looking oddly at us.

I grinned at them and said, "Get back to work, lazy minions!"

And the two of us went into a laughing fit again at the looks on their faces, scaring the hell out of the younger students.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and thanks for the last reviews. <em>

_Please review. I couldn't go on without much of it…_

_REVIEW or I WOULDN'T POST THE NEXT CHAP? Hahaha, kidding! But I could do with some reviews…_

_**Could you rate this chapter from 1-10?**__ Just like what you did on one chapter…_

_**Next Chapter: First Date**_

_Please review._

_:)_


	32. First Date

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO – FIRST DATE

I was nothing but cheerful at breakfast next morning. It was Saturday. It was the first Hogsmeade of the year. It was my first _real_ date with Scorpius.

"Good morning!" I said loudly, plopping on the seat of the Gryffindor table. Several people turned to look at me with the same look they had given me all week – the look of gossip. But even that couldn't tamper with my mood today.

"Morning, Lils," Al said. "Why so cheerful?" I was about to answer but he said, "Of course," rolling his green eyes and stuffing a pudding on his mouth.

"What do you mean, 'of course'?"

"You're a _girl_. You're obviously excited on your date…"

"Shut up." I said but still grinning.

"Yes, Al – shut up," Des said. "You'll never know….maybe I'm not excited about our date today."

He smiled down at her. "Of course you are, Des. Dating is your passion." Al and I laughed, both avoiding deftly Des' slapping hands.

"Why are you two so bloody quick?" she moaned.

"Blame the Potter Quidditch skills," I said with a grin, returning to my seat. Just then, Kat plopped on a seat next to me, piling her plate with lots of toast and bacon and egg and stuffing a lot on her mouth at once.

"That's not so lady-like, Kat," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Shut up," she managed to say after swallowing. "I'm in a hurry."

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes. "I forgot. It takes you hours to get ready on a date. How foolish of me…"

She scowled and continued eating. A few seconds later, hundreds of owls came swooping down from open windows, delivering messages and package to their owners. Adryll landed on my shoulder, clutching two letters on her beak. I opened the first letter first. It was from Teddy.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Bloody hell, Lils! What's got into your mind? Well, okay, I'm glad you finally came to your female senses and started dating but….Why my _cousin_, of all people? I'm not saying I don't like It. Honestly, I support both of you but I just don't like thinking that I'd probably be in the middle _if_ the two of you break up…okay, I don't want to continue babbling. That's all I needed to say._

_Take care._

_Love,_

_Teddy._

* * *

><p>The other letter was from James. I was scared to open it and was interrupted by someone sitting on my other side. I looked up and saw the only Slytherin at our table.<p>

"Hey, Lils," Scorpius said, giving me a swift peck on the cheek. "I just wonder if Teddy sent you a letter, too. Have you told him about us? I thought he was abroad."

"He is abroad. And yes, I owled him just before I fell off the broom this week."

"Oh, okay."

"And I've got another letter…from James. I would've expected he'll send me a howler but still…I don't think he'll…"

"Do you want me to read it first for you?" he offered.

I smiled and nodded. "Just don't get mad at me if he wrote anything rude about you there," I warned and handed him the letter. He read for a few seconds and put a serious look on his face.

"Here," he said. "You'd better read it."

I took a baited breath and read.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_First of all, what the hell? And second, what are you thinking? And third, were you serious? And fourth, what's happened to you. And finally...I know you're scowling right now but…._

_Cheers to you, Flower! You've finally made yourself a boyfriend! Although, I must say that I didn't expect you to choose a Slytherin, and a Malfoy. But I still owe him thanks for saving you last summer and from what I heard before writing this letter, he saved you again at school._

_But really Lils, I still think you could do better…okay, okay, I was kidding! Stop glaring this moment. Anyway, I'll still break his jaw if he ever hurts you. Pass the warning, will you?_

_Take care, always. I miss you and Al and mum and dad already._

_Love,_

_James_

_P.S. I've got a new girlfriend, by the way. Her name's Marian Sullivan._

* * *

><p>I looked up at Scor's laughing face and scowled half-heartedly at him. "You're such an actor! I thought James was mad!" He chuckled heartily, grabbing bacon from my plate and putting it in his mouth and swallowing fast.<p>

"You're so cute when you're nervous," he chuckled. "And it seems like your best mate has already deserted you."

"What?" I spun around and saw that Des really wasn't anywhere to be seen. I turned to my brother and said, "Where's Des?"

"At your dorms, obviously" he answered with an eye roll. "It also takes her long to prepare, I reckon."

I groaned and stood up. "I'll see you later," I said hastily, pecking my boyfriend's cheek and stalked off, muttering about _girls_ and _friends_ and _dates_.

It was quarter to ten and the three of us were heading out of the dorms to the common room. Des and Kat were meeting Al and Jonathan there while I was moving out of the portrait hole already. I was supposed to meet Scor at the Entrance Hall…or not.

Standing at the opposite side of the Fat Lady, facing me, was Scorpius. "What's the rush?" I asked, closing the door as he slipped a hand on mine, making me feel warm.

He shrugged. "Nothing," he replied. "Just missing my girlfriend is all…and girls tend to procrastinate dates due to preparation…"

"Hey! Don't count me as that! It was Des and Kat's fault. I just threw on a pair of denim jeans and grey shirt and black jacket!"

"You don't need to include the color of what you're wearing…"

"Well it gives more emphasis," I said. "Should we wait for the _real _procrastinators or not?"

"I'd say let's go already."

"Good. Let's go then. And oh, we're supposed to meet them and a couple of my Ravenclaw friends at lunch on Three Broomsticks…but if you don't wanna come – "

"I'll come," he interrupted, leading me down the first flight of stairs.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock and we were walking at Hogsmeade, holding hands.<p>

"So, what do you want to do?" Scor asked me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Weren't normal guys supposed to plan for a date?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure you would like the place I usually bring other girls and –"

"Could you please translate the phrase 'other girls'?" I cut in, not quite masking the irritation in my voice.

"Hey," he said defensively, "I've had some other dates before you so –"

"So we have to talk about it then?" I snapped. "And I'm just your date of the day."

"Stop snapping at me. And of course you're not just a date! Actually, I never had serious relationship before now…with _you."_

My eyes instantly lost its hardness as he said this. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I tend to snap easily around you and I don't know why…"

"It's okay," he said in relief.

"Okay then. Where did you say you bring those girls on dates?"

Five minutes later and we were sitting in a rather girly, pinky, fluffy… and girly… tea shop. It's name was Madam Puddifoot's and the sight of it makes me want to roll my eyes constantly.

"What do you want, miss?" asked the waitress.

"Er…jasmine tea, please?"

She turned to Scor, flipping her blonde hair and fluttering her lashes at him. I wanted so badly to laugh at her because he wasn't even glancing her way when he answered, "Same."

She smiled at him – which he hadn't notice – and marched off to the counter. I rounded on Scorpius and hissed, "Why have you brought me _here?_" There were couples all around and some…well, most of them were snogging.

"I told you, you probably won't like it."

"Why do the other girls you brought here seem to like it?"

"Because they're the _common_ women. You're too extraordinary and different from the common female."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes, of course it is. That's what I like most about you. You don't cease to surprise me."

"Are you Scorpius?"

"Huh? Of course I am. Why?"

"Just checking."

"Why?"

"Because…" And I leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded with the same enthusiasm, snaking one hand on my waist, the other tangled on my hair. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to me. I felt more elated and heated by this kiss than any of our other kisses before. It felt much more better to do this in public than snogging in public. It felt as though our relationship was more real than when we were sneaking out just to meet each other. We were in it for a while, caressing each others lips in passion until…

"Excuse me."

The waitress had returned, setting the two cups of tea on the table, interrupting us. "Is there anything else you want?" It was clear that she was only speaking to my boyfriend.

I rolled my eyes irritably at her and was about to say something rude when Scor said, "Two slices of strawberry cake please." And she left again.

Forgetting my irritation at the blonde, I asked, "Why strawberry?"

He smiled and said, "You're lips tastes like strawberry and that's the first thing that popped on my mind."

I flushed and couldn't help but giggle. "That's my lip balm, you dolt! And yours tastes like honey…and peppermint."

He chuckled. Suddenly, his silver eyes looked straight into mine, full of burning heat and longing and compassion.

"Lily," he said, uttering my name in a voice that made my heart melt and my mind spin.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful when you're hair is all but ruffled."

I smiled. "Is that a compliment?" I asked, repeating my earlier question. "Or is it an invitation?"

He leaned forward, hovering for a moment so that our lips were a few millimeters apart, almost touching. "I really love strawberries." And with that, he caressed his lips, softly, once more into mine.

After some time, the tea shop didn't seem to be as horrible as I thought it was at first sight. Every one was busy with their own lives to pay attention to anyone. And Scor and I were ignoring everyone as well.

"Can I ask you something?" I queried after taking a bite of the cake.

"Sure."

"What's your favorite color?"

He looked confused. "Is that your question?"

"Yes, it is. Just answer it."

"Red. Yours?"

"Green."

"Oh. We'll make a good Christmas decoration then."

"What? Why?"

"Red and green are the Christmas colors," he answered with an eye roll. "Didn't you know that.

"Oh, right I forgot. Can I ask again?"

"Shoot."

"What's your favorite Quidditch Team?"

"Really, Lils, what's with the random questions?"

"Just answer it."

"Alright. Tutshill Tornados it is then. You?"

"Holyhead Harpies, of course. My mum's been on that team when she was younger. What's your favorite dessert?"

"Strawberry cake."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course."

"What's you're favorite subject?" I fired away. "Aside from Potions, that is."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

I smiled. "So that I could get to know you better…other than you're snogging skills because for the past…three weeks? Well, I've known that you're such a good _snogger_ and I guess that's the only thing I know well about you."

"Glad to know that you dated me not just to snog."

"I'm a girl," I shrugged. "Have you just dated me for the snog?"

"I told you I'm serious with you."

"Good."

He took a bite of the cake. "So…how about I ask you another question in return so I can get to know you better, too?"

"Sure."

He swallowed and thought for a moment. "What're your hobbies when you're at home?"

"I read muggle books or watch muggle movies sometimes, but mostly, I play Quidditch with cousins, draw something, or play my guitar."

"Don't you like playing piano?"

"I do but I don't like playing it at home. It's my turn now. What're your hobbies?"

"Playing piano and reading books."

"Figures," I muttered under my breath

"My turn now. What's you're favorite animal or any other creature?"

I giggled. "Do you honestly want to know what kind of animal I like?"

"Stop laughing and just answer."

"Okay. Unicorn, then…I liked unicorns ever since I was a kid."

He stiffened a bit as I said that before composing himself again, but for all I know, I might've been imagining it. "Your turn."

I held my tongue from asking about what's wrong and blurted out, "Who's your best snog?" and burst into a fit of laughter. "No don't answer that! You probably snogged a dozen girls and I'm –"

"You," he answered and I stiffened a bit, a faint blush creeping on my cheeks.

"I have a feeling you're just saying that to make me feel better…"

"Okay then." He thought for a moment and I felt myself going to explode at any moment on hearing whoever gave _him_ his best kiss ever. "My best snog is…um. Right! Lily Luna Potter." He chuckled and I exhaled the air I didn't know I was holding.

Suddenly, upon realizing something, I raised an eyebrow at him. "How come you know my second name? What's yours?"

His smile turned suddenly into grimace.

"I won't tell you," he said. "You won't stop laughing."

I grinned. "It could be worse than the name _Scorpius_, could it?" I teased.

"Shut up, Lils."

"Why so sensitive?"

"Because – this is supposed to be a date, isn't it?"

"Well, this is my idea of how a first date should be."

"You're so odd, Lily."

"I just really wanted to get to know you…and know you're second name."

"Haven't we finished arguing about this?"

"No, we haven't. You just changed the subject."

He sighed exasperatedly. "I won't tell you."

"I'll give you a _prize_ if you did…" I said suggestively that his eyes perked up instantly.

"Oh. What's the prize then?" he asked, his eyes darting for a second on the direction of my lips.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a male.

He pouted in a very cute manner. "What if I told you?"

"Then I'll give you a prize."

"What prize?"

"You'll see if you tell me what it –"

"Hyperion."

"What?"

"My middle name is Hyperion."

I giggled hysterically, clutching my stitches. "T-That's…" But I couldn't continue my sentence because of laughing.

"Stop laughing. We're on a tea shop full of love birds, for Merlin's sake."

"Okay then. Here's your prize." I smiled and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. I pulled away and laughed at his disbelieving expression.

"That's a _prize_? I thought – "

"Like I said," I cut in, "you're such a male."

He sighed. "Let's just continue to the questioning game. What's your favorite flower?" His lips were curling teasingly, as if he's already guessed the answer.

"Well, my favorite flower is lily."

"Thought so."

"What's your favorite flower then?"

"You, _Lily-flower_," he teased.

"Shut up. And don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, _Lily-Flower_…"

"Shut it! I said don't call me that!"

"Okay, then."

I sighed. "So, let's talk about something else aside from ridiculous questioning and –"

"You started that _ridiculous questioning,_" he interrupted.

"So? Anyway, let's talk about…you."

"Why me and not _you_?"

"Because I barely know anything about you. And my idea of a first date is 'getting to know each other' so that's that. Now, who are you closer to? You're mother or father?"

He thought for a moment. "My mum…and I could tell that you're closer to your dad."

"How did you know that?"

"Daughters are usually close to their fathers."

"Really? Well, back to the topic about you. To whom did you have your first serious relationship?"

He thought for a moment. "Well…I wasn't quite serious back then but it was…Dianne Jensen. It was last year but…things didn't work out at us in the end."

I smiled slightly at him. I was glad that he was able to open up at me. "Isn't she the Slytherin who graduated last year?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why have you decided to go out with me? You could've gotten anyone you wanted but all of them got rejected for the past two years aside from me."

"Well…I guess it started during the summer," I said. "You know, when my brother and I went to The Leaky Cauldron to celebrate our badges…when we met you and Andrew. I just sort of…well, I felt fluttery and have had incoherent thoughts in my mind. And somehow, you'll just appear in my head all of a sudden…and then you saved me back in Diagon Alley. And well, I just figured it out when we've switched bodies and back again and everything was just so complicated because I've never felt like this before.

"That's how I knew," I finished. I was thinking about how close I was to falling deeper and deeper into him. I knew it. And some part of me wanted to stop it…

"What's going to happen to us?" he muttered, shaking me away from my thoughts. "I mean, I just thought when you mentioned Dianne graduating last year…what if I graduated? What's going to happen to us? I wanted this not to end short…"

I grimaced. "Let's not think about the future yet, shall we?" I said in a waving voice. "I mean, let's just think about today and figure something out when the time comes. We're barely going out for one month and we're not even sure this is going to last long…" Seeing the slightly angry and hurt look on his face, I added, "But really, though, I don't want this to end if I can help."

He sighed. "Me, too."

We were silent for some time, both engrossed by our own thoughts. I was thinking about what he said…and I was sure he was thinking the same. I really didn't want to think about that yet.

Upon finishing our food, he paid and we walked out of the shop and joined the hustle and bustle of Hogsmeade.

"Can we go to Honeydukes?" I ask after an unbearable silence.

"You go ahead. I've got to go to the post office first. I'll just meet you there."

I sighed in frustration. "'Kay."

I went to Honeydukes and picked out random sweets, already losing the enthusiasm I had at the beginning of the day. The topic he brought up at Madam Puddifoot's was really giving me a headache. I paid on the counter and stalked out of the shop. I regretted walking out at once because I bumped into someone who happened to be Brett Zabini.

"Oh, you," I said harshly, not letting him and his leanness get the upper hand.

"I thought you were with the bloodtraitor," he sneered in a cold voice.

"I was but he's in the post office right now," I replied, feeling the need to explain myself.

"Are you sure, though? That he really is in the post office. You'll never know –"

"BRETT!" someone yelled and I turned to see his angry sister with my brother catching up with her. "Leave her alone!"

"What if I don't want to? I'm still having fun chatting with her."

I glared at him, clutching my wand tightly behind my back. "Stop telling cock and bull stories to me you prat! Leave me alone!"

"What're _you_ doing here?" someone interrupted before Zabini could retort and I felt Scorpius' hand on my shoulder, pulling me behind his back defensively.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend and I could go where I please," Zabini drawled.

"You bloody hell stay away from my girl friend, then!"

"I can see I'm not welcome here," he said, giving me one last meaningful look before stalking off.

"Come on guys," Al said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The Three Broomsticks was half-full when we entered it so we occupied a large circular table so that our other friends could have a space. Al and Scor ordered while Des and I sat, talking.<p>

"What've he said to you?" Des asked me at once.

"Nothing," I lied. "Just sneering as usual –"

"Don't lie to me, Lils," she interrupted in a knowing voice. "I know him too well and by the way he looked at you, I'm sure as hell he said something. Tell me."

I sighed and told her, beginning with what he told me on the Owlery being the reason I fell of my broom and continuing to what he said to me a while ago.

She looked deeply troubled when I finished. "So he's obviously trying to break you and Malfoy up," she said anxiously. "I think he's…but he couldn't…still…I couldn't be sure…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that I think Brett is…but it's impossible!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing…well, I couldn't tell you right now."

"Will you tell me later?"

"I will tell you when I'm sure. I just couldn't…"

"Okay, I understand," I reassured.

She smiled weakly and nodded. At that moment, Maxine and William appeared and sat with us.

"Hey Max. Hey William," I said.

"It's odd seeing you here with us," Des commented in her usual blunt fashion.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said with a smile, "but Maxine insisted on me joining. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Des said.

"But I think someone does," I muttered under my breath so that only me and Des could here. She gave me a meaningful glance and whispered, "You noticed, too, did you?"

"If you're talking about your twin, then yes I did. He likes _her_."

"True. Do we need to do another matchmaking business?" she said.

I shook my head. "I think they could figure it out. Though we could probably give Max a clue because she seems to be clueless." I chanced a glance at her and was relieved to see her in deep conversation with William.

"Okay, then."

Just then, Hugo and Nate arrived with two other girls. I was utterly surprised to see that Hugo was with Mitch (or Michelle McLaggen), the new Gryffindor Keeper. Nate, on the other hand, was with a Ravenclaw in our year namely Stacy Conner. She was beautiful, with her sleek black hair and brown eyes.

I glanced at Maxine and wasn't surprised that she was glaring daggers at the other Ravenclaw, though for all I knew, she might not have been aware that she was glaring. Funny how observant people are on others but so clueless about themselves. I've learned that from experience.

A few seconds later and Kat and Jonathan arrived, hands full of sweets from Honeydukes. Al and Scor came back, taking our food to the table using magic. It's a shame they were of age already and could do magic whenever they pleased.

So here was the seating arrangement: Des then me, Kat, Jonathan, Al, Scor, Max, William, Hugo, Mitch, Nate and Stacy (on Des' left). Des wasn't quite pleased with it. Not that she – or us, for that matter – despised Stacy but we're always on friend's side on this matters. And Nate was clearly using her to make Maxine jealous.

"So," Kat whispered after helping swallowing her food. "What's with Nate? I never thought Conner was his type…"

"I know right," I whispered back. "Don't tell me you didn't notice it."

"That he has a crush on Max and is jealous of William? Of course I have," she said indignantly.

"Sorry," I apologized. "But I just wanted to help Max because…I mean look at her!"

"Ssssh."

"Sorry."

"I know what you mean. She looks so down," Des hissed back.

"How thick are people around nowadays?" Kat said.

"Really thick," I replied. "Like when I needed to help Al and Des, and I had a hard time figuring out that I like Scor, and the weeks it took to get Andrew and Rose together."

"Honestly," Des muttered." Only Kat and Jonathan's relationship seems normal here because he asked her out without stupid helps and she said yes."

"Hey," Kat said. "You forgot that I was crying because Derek broke up with me when he asked me out. That actually counts as stupid."

"Yeah, but with you, it's kind of the right thing to do to cheer you up," I teased.

"Shut up. Now, tell us about your date."

I shrugged. "We went to a very _pink_ – and you know I don't like pink – place called Madam Puddifoot's."

"Oh, I went there a few times," Kat said.

"Me, too," Des added.

I rolled my eyes. "And I guess you liked the place?

"It was alright."

"Yeah."

"I don't know about the appearance but I quite had some fun."

"What did you do?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kat, if you've been there sometimes you would've known that people _snog_ in there."

"So you snogged then?"

"Yeah, but really, though, I'm not one of those couples who eat each others faces every few seconds. We talked most of the time."

"About what?" Des asked.

I shrugged. "I just bombarded him with random questions…and some quite personal…or emotional…or whatever. Anyway –"But before I could finish, I was distracted by Nate snogging Stacy in front of everybody. Almost everyone looked queasy, but none of us matched the look on Maxine's face. Her brown eyes were alight with tears and she immediately ran away, William following after her.

When the two broke apart, Des rounded on her twin angrily. "What have you done that for?" she hissed in a dangerously low, yet loud, voice.

Nate kept up an innocent façade just like Des when she was in a different mood. "What have I done?"

"What have you done?" Des repeated angrily. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? You don't know, do you? Don't pretend that you didn't do that to make her angry. You're mad at her for dating William, aren't you? Don't lie to me Nathaniel! Stop acting like our _brother_!"

"Don't compare me to him! I, unlike him, have feelings!"

"Then why don't you tell her! It's your own fault Williams got to her first! For all you know, she might've thought she's just a friend to you! You're the guy! You ask her out if you fancy her and not twist and turn her mind and keep hurting her, you dolt!"

I turned to look at Stacy, expecting her to be crying, but she wasn't. Instead, she was watching the exchange between the two in mild interest.

"You're not…mad?" I asked her perplexedly.

She smiled and shook her head. "Of course I'm not. When he asked me out, I knew instantly that he was just going to use me to make Maxine angry. Everyone in Ravenclaw knows that they fancy each other except the two of them. Or maybe they're just both scared to admit it. Even Hugo wouldn't want to interfere so I guess I could at least help them a bit."

I stared at the girl in astonishment ("You're such a prat, Nate!). And I thought badly of her for a moment (Stop yelling at me!).

"Will you shut it?" Kat cut in. "The two of you are attracting everyone's attention."

The two nodded but continued glaring at each other. "Why don't you follow her?" Des said sharply.

"Haven't you seen Harrison scuttling after her?"

"Of course I have, but that doesn't mean you couldn't!"

"And what? So that I could see them eating each others faces?"

"Eat dung 'cause that's what you've done to her a minute ago! You were snogging Stacy – sorry Conner – in front of her, or haven't you noticed what you were doing?"

Nate stared down on his plate in defeat. After a few seconds of silence, he said, "I'll catch up to them. Sorry Stacy," he added. "I didn't mean to –"

"It's fine. I was just trying to help you know."

"Huh? What –"

"Just go, you're wasting time."

He nodded in confusion and left. Stacy then explained to everyone else about that before hurrying off to find her friends.

"So," I said to Scor. "Mind having an adventure around Hogsmeade? I couldn't stand the drama in the air."

"I agree."

We said goodbye to the rest of them and left as well.

* * *

><p>"That was…eventful," he commented as we were walking.<p>

"Yeah. But I wasn't surprised about that. I guess no one in our group was."

"Well, I don't know much about them so…"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course because they're my friends. So, where shall we go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know much about Hogsmeade."

I laughed. "You're definitely not an explorer. Come on, let's go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" I said excitedly, sounding like a child given a lollipop.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and nodded. "You're so odd Lily Potter! Honestly, girls don't fancy joke shops much!"

"Oh, I don't fancy joke shops. I _like_ joke shops but I _fancy you_."

"Glad to hear you like me better than a joke shop."

I laughed and led the way.

"Hey Freddie!" I exclaimed jovially upon seeing one of my favorite cousins on the joke shop. "Glad to see you here! How's Uncle George?"

"Hey Lils! We're doing great, but he's on the branch on Diagon Alley," he said, giving me a bear hug. "I heard you're dating – oh, hey Malfoy. So, I see. You really are dating the Slytherin. Traitor!" he teased and I laughed.

"Shut up, Fred! Don't get to hard on Scor, he's too sensitive…"

"I'm not!"

"See what I mean?"

The two of us cousins laughed and Scor joined in, despite himself.

"Want to see some new items?" Fred asked and I nodded eagerly, grabbing Scorpius' hand at the core of the shop.

* * *

><p>"Where to next?" I asked as we got out of the joke shop.<p>

"I told you I'm not an explorer."

"_Adventurer_," I corrected. "Anyway, I'll take you to somewhere you wouldn't expect." I grinned and grabbed him, yet again, by the hands and marched him up to the familiar path towards the '_most haunted building in Britain'_. Well, it actually wasn't.

I led him inside the Shrieking Shop but before we even enter, he stopped dead on his tracks.

"What?" I asked him.

"That's the Shrieking Shack."

"Yep. So?"

"It's haunted, isn't it?"

I laughed at his anxious face and pulled him toward it. "No, it's not. Come and see."

He nodded reluctantly and let me lead him inside.

It was a dingy and creepy place, with lots of spider webs and dust. There was a partly damaged bed and the surfaces were all but scratched.

"This place is so creepy," he said, shivering.

"Yeah," I nodded, "but it's not really haunted."

"What do you mean? I heard long ago that there were noises disturbing it during night..."

I shook my head and explained to him all about Teddy's father, Remus Lupin, being a werewolf, making all those noises during that time at full moon, and it being a secret passage to the school by means of the Shrieking Shack.

"He never told me that," he said in surprise as I finished.

"Well, it wasn't something you go telling around anyone. Besides, I guess he doesn't want to remember his dad as a howling werewolf, but just a normal human being."

"Yeah...but, can we get out of this place now? I'm feeling a bit jumpy round here..."

"If you say so," I replied, taking his hand to lead him back outside.

* * *

><p>We began to walk on the outskirts of town in silence...just walking. Edging around the Forbidden Forest, we halted into a sudden stop, sitting side by side on a large boulder. The thought of Scorpius graduating in about nine months time came creeping back on my mind again. There was a moment of silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts before it was broken down by me saying, "What are you going to do after Hogwarts?"<p>

His silver eyes bore into mine and he said, "I don't know."

"You don't know what you want?"

"Well...I'm still not sure but I wanted to...well, nothing. I don't know what to do just yet."

I nodded mutely and he said, "Lily."

"Yes?"

"Don't think my graduation yet, please."

I met his eyes and felt sadness slowly engulfing mine. "You know me well, already...but still, you should know that it's hard to stop thinking about it once I've started..."

"Should I distract you from the ugly thoughts?"

"How so?"

"By this..."

And he gave me a long, passionate kiss, caressing my lips like he never did before.

There were three things I _wasn't_ aware of at the moment.

First, I was forgetting about the possibilities of him leaving me.

Second, I was falling more deeply in love with this guy than I've intended to.

And third, I was _scared_ of falling in love with him.

* * *

><p><em>So? Suggestions, violent reactions? ANYTHING?<em>**_  
><em>**

**_What should I do about next chapter? Halloween Costume Party or Masquerade Ball? _**_I need your opinion._**_  
><em>**

_Thanks for reading. Thanks for the last reviews._

**Please review. It only takes about thirty seconds. :)**


	33. Is It Over?

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE – IS IT OVER?

It was the first week of October. The clouds outside were dark and grey, the grounds damp as it was raining. It was a Saturday so most of the Gryffindors were either sleeping inside their dorms or spending the morning inside the warm common room by the fire. Unfortunately for the members of the team, Al decided to have our first Quidditch practice today.

We were all up at seven o'clock for breakfast and were gathered inside the locker rooms by seven thirty, all looking tired and sleepy. All except Al.

"Rise and shine, guys and girls," he said, wide-awake. "We're going to have to win this year, especially on our first match against Slytherin."

"Why are new captains always overexcited?" I mumbled drowsily to Mitch, who was sitting beside me. "James was like that when he first got the captaincy, too."

"I've got no clue about that yet since I'm new on the team," she replied. "I just hope we don't practice too much since I need to hang out with…"

"With Hugo?" I suggested knowingly. The two were dating since the Hogsmeade weekend and were seen together mostly. She nodded, blushing slightly. "He's on the Ravenclaw Team so don't talk to him about these…" I gestured around us.

"LILY!" Al suddenly bellowed loudly at me. "Aren't you listening?"

"Er…no, apparently," I replied bluntly. "Sorry but what did you say?"

"I said don't get too easy on your _boyfriend _during –"

"Yeah, yeah," I cut in. "I'm not dumb. Just because we date doesn't mean I'll let him win me over the Snitch."

"Good," he said approvingly then turned to everyone. "I don't want to do one of those long speeches some captains do before practices so just change into your Quidditch attire and gear and let's get started flying on the rain already. We shouldn't waste time."

I didn't have much to do during the practice. I just flew around lazily with my new broom (Firebolt 101). I kept doing twirls and dives and swings and such in midair, letting the rain soak me awake.

After dizzying myself from doing several twirls, I merely hovered above, letting the dizziness pass ad staring at the field. Not so far away, I could see the Whomping Willow. The last time I rode a broom came flashing back on my mind.

When I've fallen…

I suddenly felt a prickling feeling at the back of my neck, aside from the drops of water. My eyes darted subconsciously downward to the right. Even from a long distance, I was a hundred percent sure it was Zabini down there, looking at me. Upon seeing me looking back at him, he turned and walked away. I don't know why but I felt a tinge of fear run down my spine at the sight of him. Somehow, I could feel – _tell_ – that he was up to something. It was as though he'll cause something bad to happen to me.

"LILY!"

My eyes snapped into focus and saw a bludger pelting towards me. I avoided it by mere millimeters at the last second. Have I moved a second later, I would've fallen off my broom again.

Al and my other teammates came zooming up at me. "Why aren't you paying attention?" he asked, half I worry, half in exasperation.

"Sorry, I was just…" Through the rainy mist, my eyes darted to the direction of the Willow.

Upon noticing this, Al said, "Are you okay?" Do you want to go back to the common room?"

I shook my head furiously. "Don't be silly, Al. It's not really…well, just let the Snitch out already so that I've something to do."

"Okay then, but are you sure you're –"

"Stop fretting, Al. You're starting to sound like mum."

"Well, I'm supposed to look after you! You're my little sister!"

"Thanks for worrying, but really Al, I can handle myself. Just go let the Snitch out."

He sighed. "Fine," he huffed, speeding away downwards, muttering something that sounded like 'stubborn'.

Every one of us was damp after the practice, but all in all, it wasn't that bad. The new members proved to be good, especially Mitch who was excellent at guessing which of the three hoops the Chasers will the throw the Quaffle in to. Jennifer – the new beater – also worked well with Andrew. I, on the other hand, caught the Snitch thrice during the whole practice through the drizzle of rain. Even though we were all soaked, all of us were in high spirits after it.

After having a warm shower, I cam back to the common room to find Des and Kat sitting on a couch at the corner, the table in front of them laden with books they were using for homework.

"Hey guys," I said, plopping on a seat next to them. "I'm in shock to see you doing homework during weekend morning."

"We've go to catch up," Kat grumbled. "Especially me."

"Why are you always lacking confidence on school work but always full of it on boys?"

"Because I love boys and I don't love homework."

"It was rhetorical," I said, rolling my eyes. "And nobody actually loves homework."

"How was practice?" Des piped up before Kat could retort. "You know…what with the rain and such."

"Tiring," I answered. "I think I could do with some sleep…"

"It's almost lunch Lils," she pointed out. "I think we should go down already.

My stomach grumbled loudly in assent. "I totally agree."

* * *

><p>We were surprised to see Hugo on the Gryffindor Table alone. He would be sitting there with Mitch usually but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He was also looking deeply troubled.<p>

"Hey Hugo, what're you doing here? Mitch is still in the common room."

"No, I'm here to see you three," he said. "I need your help."

"About what?" perked up Kat.

"Is this about Nate and Max?" Des asked shrewdly and Hugo nodded. "Is he still being a stubborn git?" Hug o nodded again.

"And," Hugo said in an anxious voice, "Maxine broke up with William."

"So what's the problem, then?" I asked.

"She wouldn't talk to Nate and he wouldn't do anything to get her talking to him. Max is now mad at Nate, too. In short, they're not on speaking terms and I was forced to be in the middle." He sighed.

"Well, Max has every right to be angry," Des said, not siding on her twin. "But my brother's being stupid. I think I ought to poke him in the eye to stop being so blind."

After the Hogsmeade weekend, the two Ravenclaws still haven't made up and haven't talked to each other ever since.

I watched as Des marched off to the Ravenclaw table to her brother. The arrival of somebody on our table distracted me, though.

"Hey Lils," Scor said, plopping on a seat next to me.

"Hey Scor." The rest of the Gryffindors were already used to the presence of the blond Slytherin here on our table so they took no notice on us.

"So how was practice?"

I was about to answer when a shout my, and everyone's, attention.

"STOP BUTTING IN MY _OWN_ LIFE!" Nate bellowed to Des. He stamped out of the hall, fuming, while Des came back to our table with an unreadable expression on her face. I've seen her use it countless of times. It was best to leave her on her own thoughts when she does that.

Al, though, seemed to have other thoughts.

"It's okay, Des," he said, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Siblings always have their misunderstanding moments, you know. I used to have those fights with James twice a day when we were kids."

She gave him a stiff look. "You know my brothers aren't in the least bit like James or Teddy or Lily."

"Oh, Lily has worse temper than Nate," Al said.

"Still, I don't have the big brother I've always wanted. Brett is just –"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's just too much attached to your parents to disobey them."

"You still have Teddy and James and Lily and I've got –"

"Hey!" I cut in suddenly. "Haven't I told you that I'm your sister already? I remember telling you when we were first year…"

"Still –"

"And Teddy and James like you already," I continued.

"And I could be your big brother for a while," Al offered playfully, giving her a smile.

"Sorry, you don't strike me as a brother-type," she said, giving him a small smile in return. "And besides, what kind of woman snogs her brother? I like you better as a _boyfriend_."

"Don't get too sappy," I said loudly, avoiding my best mate's smacking arm.

* * *

><p>"Stop moving," I hissed to Scorpius. We were in the library because we were researching some Potions lessons to teach on Friday. But out of boredom, I stopped reading <em>Learning the Simplest Potions: For the Novice<em> and was…

"What're you doing?" he asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I'm sketching you," I said. "Now stop moving if you don't want your face here to be ugly.

"Be sure I would look good in there because –"

"Yeah, yeah," I cut in. "You wouldn't look ugly if I draw you…unless you look like Nott. Besides, I don't draw unfortunately bad-looking piece of beings, sorry."

"Glad to hear I'm not ugly."

He sat still and I continued sketching him.

After about twenty minutes, I finished, signing my name at the bottom and writing the date today in ink.

"Done!" I said, grinning broadly and looking at my drawing of Scor reading a book, with shelves and books behind him as background.

"Finally," he said. "I'm all stiff from not moving." He stretched his broad arms and I couldn't help but stare at how even more attractive and manly he looked like with his Quidditch-built body. Upon noticing me looking, he said, "Do I have dirt or…?"

I shook my head. "No. I was just looking at you. I'm allowed to stare at my boy friend, am I not?"

He grinned at me. "Of course you are, but just swear to Merlin you won't look at any other bloke like that. They'll wet their pants off in no time."

"Shut up," I said, whacking his arm. "I could just imagine how Al would react when he heard you say that."

"He'll give me a kick on the shin," he said. "Can I see your drawing?"

I smiled. "Sure, here." I handed it to him and he just stared at it for a moment, lost for words. Finally, he looked up at me in awe.

"Wow Lils, you're…" he trailed off.

"I know right. I'm good," I piped up cheekily.

"You aren't _good_," he said and I raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. He grinned. "I think you're brilliant."

I beamed radiantly, flinging my arms around him and attacking him with a kiss not advisable to do in the library. Well, I didn't care he, of course, didn't seem to mind in the least. "Thanks!" I said when I pulled apart.

He chuckled at my reaction. "I think I should compliment you more nowadays if that's the reaction I'd get," he said and I laughed. "And you'd better keep your voice down or Madam Lawson will chuck us out."

"Who care about her?" I chuckled.

"Nobody," he replied. "Can I keep it?"

I beamed. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, it became quite my pastime to sketch Scor – during classes, on breaks, while doing homework, when I couldn't sleep and when I've nothing to do.<p>

And that was what I was doing in the library one Tuesday night after getting tired of reading _Transfiguration and Beyond_ for my Transfiguration essay. I sketched him easily because of having memorized his face and features already. Halfway through, I was distracted by someone propping on a seat in front of me. I looked up to see Zabini.

I closed my sketch pad shut, glaring icily at the Slytherin. "Stop. Bothering. Me," I said through gritted teeth. "Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't do that…" he trailed off and something about the way his voice sounded made me shiver. It wasn't the usual cold or sneering voice. It was as if…

"I like you Potter," he said, voicing my fearful thoughts. "If you weren't so beautiful…I don't think I could resist any longer…" I was frozen on the spot as he leaned his head on me.

Our lips met for a few seconds before a distant clicking sound made me snap and regain my senses. I pushed him a way from me in a surprising strength. I sprang to my feet, grabbing my books and bag and ran. I ran faster than I've ever done before.

I couldn't remember being more scared in m life. It was even more frightening than falling off my broom.

And what frightened me most was the thought of Scorpius knowing about this.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lils – " someone called out as I entered the common room but ignoring whoever it was, I headed straight to the dorms. I collapsed on my bed. Seconds later, Des and Kat appeared, both looking worried.<p>

"Lily what happened?" Des asked in concern. The two of them sat on either side of me, trying to comfort me to no avail.

I was still dumbstruck about what happened and couldn't form a word. My mouth was dry from running all the way up here, my head pounding. Suddenly, tears started to fall from my eyes – angry tears.

"Lils –"

"Are you –"

"NO!" I burst out. "I'm not fine! I'm not okay! I'm miserable and horrible and scared!" I put my head on my knees, trying to calm myself down. "I don't know what to do," I choked in a muffled voice.

"What happened Lils?" Des asked again, slowly this time, and I looked up at them, pulling my head from my knees. I looked at my two best friends, wondering if I should…if I _could_ tell them. I know I could trust them with my secrets but it was hard to tell it…especially with Des. It was because of her damn brother I was like this.

"You could tell us anything," Kat said.

I couldn't take this secret on me alone. I needed their help on this one so I decided to tell them.

When I finished, Des looked deeply troubled. "Oh, no!" she muttered under her breath. "I knew it!"

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm so sorry…but…I noticed the look he gave you last Hogsmeade weekend…but I thought…I never thought he could…I knew it!"

"You've already known your brother fancies her?" Kat asked.

"I had a hunch but I thought it was wrong so ignored it!"

"What should I do?" I asked shakily.

"You should tell him," they said in unison.

* * *

><p>But it wasn't easy to tell him. It had been three days since the 'library-accident' and I still haven't told him. It was Friday so that meant that I would have to spend a whole hour after the classes with him for the Remedial Potions. It would've been the opportune moment to tell him, and yet –<p>

"You've been so down lately, Lils," he said, frowning.

"Oh…really?" I said, feigning innocence, but I didn't fool him.

"You're not telling me something," he said accusingly.

I glared at him. "So am I supposed to tell you everything about my life now, am I?" I yelled at him. I know it wasn't the right thing to say or _do_ to him, and yet, I couldn't help but let out all the frustration I've been keeping inside me for the past days.

"Why have you entered this relationship if you would keep secrets from me?" he yelled back angrily. "It's obvious you've been keeping something from me!"

The students we were supposed to be teaching were now looking at the pair of us in alarm but neither of us paid them attention.

"I've entered this so-called _relationship _not because I needed to have someone to spill all my guts to! There's nothing I need to tell you!"

"Spit it out!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"You couldn't trust me."

I was stunned for a moment. "No, it's not that –"

"No, I get it."

I bit my lip, fighting hard, and failing, to stop the tears. They fell silently down on my cheeks. I don't know what else to do so I did the very first thing that entered my spinning head.

* * *

><p>I ran away, heading to the Astronomy Tower – it's the one place where I could think. The sun was setting when I arrived but even its beauty didn't occupy me from the agony I felt.<p>

I didn't know how long I've been there…Perhaps hours, I really couldn't tell. I was lost on my own thoughts.

_Maybe I should brace myself for the break up already…_

Oh, don't give up Lily!

_There's no chance…if he knew –_

There's always a chance! You just have to make the right choices…

_I screwed up already…didn't make the right choice._

No, no, no! There's still hope out there.

_Shut up_.

Just then, the sound of footsteps distracted me from my mental debate. I turned around just in time to see Scorpius and a blonde _girl. _I blinked for a few seconds, refusing to believe what I see.

"Lily, it's not –"

"It's not what?" I said sharply, standing up. "Clearly you've found some replacement already before –"

"Lily!" he yelled, cutting me in while anguish tears once again run down my cheeks. "She's a prefect. We're doing rounds. And you're not supposed to wander around. It's already pass curfew."

"Well then deduct points from Gryffindor! Give me a detention! I don't care!"

"What's happening to you, Lils?" he said, carefully approaching me but I took a step back.

"No, please don't…I'm not worth your time…it's getting late. I've got to go."

I ran past Scor and the other prefect, running fast to the common room. For a moment, I thought it was empty so I sat down on the nearest armchair, but then –

"Lily!" I turned to see my two best friends.

"What happened to –"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said tersely, marching off to the common rooms.

I thought that Friday was the worst day of my life. And yet, if possible, Saturday was even worse.

"Lily, there's a – are you alright?" she said, changing her sentence halfway at the crestfallen look on my face.

"I'm fine. What was it that you were saying?"

"There's a prefect meeting tonight at seven."

For a moment, I considered not going, but then, I nodded. "Okay. I'm coming."

It meant seeing Scorpius. And seeing Scorpius at the moment meant _torment_.

* * *

><p>So, come seven o'clock, I was the last one to arrive at the prefect's meeting room. I listened furiously to Rose and Andrew, trying to distract myself from <em>his<em> presence. They were talking about the preparations for the Halloween.

"Headmistress McGonagall has given us consent to hold a Halloween party at the Great Hall rather than just a feast," Rose said. "Now, we need your opinion on that matter. We need to vote on what kind of party we should do."

"There are two options," Andrew continued, "A costume party or a Masquerade Ball. All of us have got to vote for the two." He looked all around us. "So, who's up for a costume party?"

I quickly raised my hand. I wasn't up to having a Ball especially when I wasn't up to having romance around me.

Unfortunately, there were only two of us who raised our hands, and the other one was Scor. I could clearly understand what was on his mind. He was probably thinking the same as I was.

So, it was decided that there would be a Masquerade Ball.

And I wasn't looking forward to it on the least bit.

After the meeting, I was the first one out of the room but someone behind grabbed me. I turned around and came face-to-face with Scor.

"Can we talk?"

I nodded slowly, carefully avoiding his eyes. He led me inside a nearby empty classroom.

"I'm sorry, Lil –" he began to apologize but I cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"Don't apologize," I said nervously. "You were right. I wasn't telling you something…"

"What?"

"I wasn't telling you something." I took a deep breath, looking up to meet his eyes. I shivered involuntarily. "Just last Wednesday…something h-happened."

And I told him.

I waited for his reaction with bated breath. The silence was deafening and I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. "Say something," I said in a small, desperate voice.

"I was right," he said in a low, cold voice. "You couldn't trust me."

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't h-have l-let him –"

"I know you couldn't do anything about it!" he exclaimed. "But why didn't you tell me earlier? Why? Did you think I'll break up with you if you did? You should know me better than that, no matter how short the amount of time we've been together!"

"I was scared!" I cried.

He shook his head furiously and walked out of the room. I collapsed on the room, crying my heart out. Upon regaining my strength, I stood up and walked slowly downstairs, my feet carrying me towards the grounds. It was raining outside but I didn't care. I let the water soak me as I began to run, just run around the damp grass, letting all emotions out.

Here I was, in a month, already screwed up because of a relationship, a guy, a _Slytherin_.

With my energy drained from all the running, I stopped, look up at the blurry sky, and knew no more.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, staring at a white ceiling…Where am I?<p>

I craned my neck, looking around a saw a line of beds with white linen sheets, similar to the one I was lying on. I was in the hospital wing.

I started to get out of bed but the elderly nurse pushed me down. "You ought to rest…sleeping on the grounds during a _stormy_ night, what on earth were you thinking Ms. Potter? It's the second time you've been found lying there!" she scolded. "Have you any idea what could've happened to you? Oh, you are so like you're father…and also you're grandfather. I remember them too well as kids, strutting around and getting themselves injured…yes, yes, here. Drink this." She handed me a vial with thick orange liquid.

I drank it in one gulp and handed her the vial. I instantly felt better in an instant. "Er…Madam Pomfrey, who saw me?"

"The same one last time – Mr. Malfoy."

I stopped breathing for a moment. "H-He…h-he found me?" I choked. _How? Why?_

"Yes, yes indeed. He was more worried than the last time, mind you. Thought you were trying to kill yourself, he has."

I started to stand up, ignoring the matron's protests. "I need to go now. I've got loads of homework to do," I fibbed, changing into clean robes and grabbing my wand from the bedside table.

* * *

><p>I didn't do my homework like I told the matron. Instead, I headed to the Gryffindor changing rooms to get my broom and have a fly around the pitch. It was still early in the morning. Checking the clock inside the room, I saw that it was ten minutes before seven. I grabbed my broom and flew around the pitch.<p>

I was flying lazily around, just trying to get a clear head. And I did have a _clear head_ until after half an hour, when I noticed green-clad men clutching their own broomsticks on the ground.

To my utter disbelief, the Slytherin team was having practice today.

I flew down, avoiding their eyes especially their Captain's, and said, "Sorry. I didn't know someone booked the pitch." I was walking with as much power as I could muster towards the Gryffindor changing rooms but was stopped by a voice calling me.

Scorpius caught up easily with me and said, "Are you alright? What were you thinking last night?"

"I was trying to drown myself," I said with an air of my usually sarcastic voice. Who could blame me? I was tired of crying and all my drama-loaded love life anymore. "Honestly, I'm fine. Thanks for taking me to the hospital wing. That's a second now. And…" I took a deep breath. "…sorry for about what happened. And please forgive me for doing this but –" I grabbed my wand from my pocket and whipped it towards their Keeper who was none other than Zabini. Instantly, large bogeys was flapping disgustingly on the side of his face, attacking him.

The other Slytherins were edging away from him in disgust and didn't try to help him.

"That's for making me miserable!"

I whipped my wand again and Zabini's tongue twisted for a moment before turning back to normal.

"And that's for keeping your filthy mouth shut!"

I lowered my wand and the flapping of bogeys stopped instantly.

"So…" I turned to Scor, turning back on the other Slytherins. "You could give me detention now."

"Er... I think –"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because a second later, he threw his wand out and waved it at someone behind my back. I had no problem guessing who it was.

Turning around, I saw the Slytherin Keeper frozen on the floor, though his eyes were still moving menacingly.

"Full body-bind?"

"Yeah."

_And there was silence_.

"So," I mumbled, "what do I have for detention?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "You don't have to –"

"Of course I have to. For one, I've kept a secret from you. For another, I've just hexed your bastard of a Keeper. Lastly, I'm almost sure you hate me right now…so what about the detention?"

"No, I –"

"Okay. I'll stop bothering you. Sorry…for ruining your practice…and other things."

And I continued walking towards the Gryffindor changing rooms, putting my Firebolt back, and stalked off in an alternate way towards the castle.

* * *

><p>I was feeling better after that incidence, but only just a bit. After knowing that Scor was the one who brought me to the hospital wing when I collapsed, I felt a teensy bit of hope. Still, somehow, when I got to the Great Hall to catch up with breakfast, they all fell silent.<p>

"WHAT NOW?" I yelled irritably as everyone buzzed on the latest gossip, apparently about me.

I looked at the staff table and no one even tried to reprimand me for my outburst, not even the Headmistress.

I sat on a seat between Des and Kat. "What is their problem?" I began without preamble.

"It is rumored now that you and Scorpius broke up," Kat answered, giving me a sideways look.

"And where were you last night?" Des asked.

In a hushed voice, I told them.

"So…are you two…you know, alright again?"

"Not yet. Probably soon…if not ever."

Still, it has been days and we still haven't talked to each other again. Al had even sought me out one evening to talk to me about what happened.

"What?" I snapped when he finished. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"I was just telling you should solve your own problems and not just sit there!"

I was standing up now, and even though smaller than he was, no one failed to cower on my temper. The whole common room was watching us now with rapt attention. "Oh, so you think I _didn't_ do anything to solve it, haven't you? Well then, sorry to burst your bubble but I had! And that doesn't mean the _two of us_ had to talk already!"

And we kept yelling and yelling at each other when finally, the Head boy and girl pulled us apart and, though close as we were to them, ordered us to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next week hadn't been any better. Now, the whole school was informed by the upcoming Masquerade Ball on Halloween and I wasn't keen on joining all the people's buzzing excitement about it. I kept mostly to my dorms to do homework at night. And during rounds on Wednesday, I even offered David Finch-Fletchley to do the patrols alone because he kept talking and talking about the ball. I would've kicked his shin already if only I weren't a prefect.<p>

The first interesting lesson in a week I found was during Defense Against the Dark Arts on Friday.

"Today, I have a very special lesson to teach you," said Professor Griffiths. "I will be teaching you the Patronus Charm. Now, who could tell me what is a Patronus?"

I, and a few others, raised their hands. "Yes, Ms. Potter? I'm sure you would know it very well."

I took a deep breath. It's the first time I have raised my hand on a class for days. "A Patronus is a kind of positive force that acts as a shield to the caster. It is made out of his or her innermost positive feelings, like hope. It can be used against Dementors. It can also be used to send messages."

"And what form does it take?"

"It depends on the caster. It can take any form, like animals, that reflects that person's character. It can also change when that person's feelings or personality has changed."

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now –"

And he began the lesson, starting from the incantation ("_Expecto Patronum."_) and how to conjure a Patronus.

"So," he said after ten minutes discussion, "who wants to try?"

I didn't raise my hand this time. I don't know if I could think of a happy thought, not when I was still not on speaking terms with – him.

Some of the students managed to make silver wisps appear out of their wands, some of them with nothing at all.

No one still managed to do it and I was startled when the professor said, "Perhaps, Miss Potter can do it? After all, I heard about your father…Done it at such a younger each than you lot."

I walked nervously in front of the class. It was an odd feeling, as I usually didn't feel nervous. Perhaps, it was the prospect on failing something I wanted to do.

I cleared my head, closed my eyes and focused on a happy thought. I settled on the night I woke up, seeing _him_ beside me, in the hospital wing – the night following the day I fell off my broom. It was one of the nights I wouldn't forget. The night I knew that he cared for me.

Opening my eyes, I said, "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silver unicorn burst out of my wand, gliding noiselessly across the room. I stared at it. It was beautiful. I felt…safe. I smiled at it. It was the first time I truly smiled for days.

And then, after a few moments, it vanished.

"Fantastic!" cried the professor. "Twenty points to Gryffindor! Homework, make an two feet long essay about Patronuses to be handed next Friday. Class dismissed."

There was a series of, "That was wicked, Lily!" and "Brilliant!" and some pats on my back and congratulations to me after class. I felt somewhat flattered but immensely happy.

Des and Kat were waiting for me outside. "Hey Lils. You're looking better," Des said.

"Really? Thanks."

"That unicorn Patronus was so adorable!" Kat squealed. "Why unicorn, though?"

"Oh, shut up," I said lightly. "You know how I fancy unicorns."

The three of us giggled and I really felt much lighter than ever. There's no point in depressing myself.

"What were you thinking when you casted the Patronus?" Des asked when we reached the Charms classroom.

I sighed. "_Him._"

We were dismissed quite early that upon reaching our next class, they were just preparing to leave. It was the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. I would've hidden behind my best friends in another day but I didn't because I've been avoiding two people the past few days – my brother and _him_. I just stood there, looking casually bored around.

Upon seeing us, Al approached me carefully, "Lily, I'm sorry about the other day," he blurted out. "I was just torn because you're my sister and he's…well, Slytherin or not, he's actually been one of my best mates since last year."

I sighed. "Okay. Apology accepted."

Before he could say something, someone interrupted.

"Hey Al, you forgot your…book." It was Scorpius. He was looking at me and seemed unable to tear his eyes. I couldn't, either.

"Hey, you know what lesson we had today?" Des interrupted pointedly and the two of us broke eye-contact. "Patronus Charm."

Getting the hint, Al said quite louder than usual, "Has anyone done it properly?"

"Yes. Lily's done it!"

Scor gave me a curious look. "Really?"

My heart fluttered. It was the first time he talked to me again. "Yes," I answered in a straight voice.

"Corporeal?"

I nodded.

"What…form?" he asked hesitantly.

"Unicorn."

He stared for a few moments, blinking, and then, "What?"

"A unicorn. That was my Patronus. You know, quite a _beautiful_ horse with a _horn_ on its head. What else could it be?"

"No way," Al said suddenly. "But –"

"Hey Al, Scor," Andrew suddenly interrupted, "we're going to be late for Transfiguration. Come on – oh, hey there. Sorry, I didn't see you were…talking." He was looking particularly at me and Scor.

"We were just heading for Charms," Kat said suddenly, steering us all away.

* * *

><p>I wasn't paying attention to my next classes, and during lunch, I almost poured Kat some pumpkin juice. I was thinking about what Al was about to say when Andrew interrupted.<p>

After the classes, though, my thoughts were steered away from it. Yet again, I was having another hour of Potion teaching to the third year below.

"Third years," I said, "we will be doing Shrinking Concoctions today. Now go get your ingredients and let's get started."

Meanwhile, Scor was doing the same with the first and second years. I sat at the right end chair in front of the class while Scor did the same, just on the left. After fifteen minutes thickening the potion, I went over the third years to help them.

"No, no, no!" I suddenly exclaimed to a freckly, bespectacled boy, grabbing his hand. "Don't add the shrivelfigs yet. That one's to be added later." He nodded, nervously looking nervously behind me and I turned around, bumping on someone _tall_. "Sorry, I –" But upon looking up, words caught me. It was Scorpius.

"Sorry," he said and the look in his eyes told that he wasn't just apologizing for blocking me. "Can we – er, I was just…passing, sorry."

I nodded wordlessly and walked back. For a moment, I thought we were going to be fine. He seemed be having second thoughts, though.

* * *

><p>It was Halloween. And I was dreading it. But I still had to attend, though. All prefects had to, especially because we worked hard to do it.<p>

So, there I was, arriving on my own in the Great Hall, wearing a knee-length, black halter dress and black mask with silver linings. I put some eye liner and make up to bring out my eyes. My hair was up in a twirl, with ringlets falling around my face. I wore red heels to match my hair, but really, though, I wasn't comfortable with my shoes.

I entered, not noticing the magnificent Great Hall with its flurry of designs of bats and cobwebs and pumpkins and such, nor all the people looking in awe at me. I only had eyes for one person.

_Him_.

And beside him, holding his hand, was a girl.

I didn't cry. I simply walked away, to the other side.

He followed me, though. "Lily, I'm –"

But I cut him off. "Is it over?"

* * *

><p><em>CLIFFHANGER.<em>

_First off, sorry! I didn't mean to put a cliff but it was just too long…Second, please don't stop reading because there's definitely more on the next chapter. And last, thanks for the last reviews!_

_**Sorry if there's little only of the Masquerade Ball…But next chapter would be all about it, I swear!**_

_Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! _

_**Next chapter: Patronus**_

_:)_


	34. Patronus

_He followed me, though. "Lily, I'm –"_

_But I cut him off. "Is it over?"_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR – PATRONUS<p>

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean 'is it over'?"

"Us."

"W-what…w-why are you talking like that?"

"Because you're going out with some random masked girl who isn't _me_," I answered truthfully, without tears. Instead, I settled on an impassive façade. "So tell me, who is she?"

"She's Amelia Redwood. We're both prefects. That's just _that_."

Suddenly, I remembered. "She was the prefect I saw you with at the Astronomy Tower, wasn't she? I remember that _beautiful blonde hair_."

"We were doing rounds! Please just –"

"Why were you holding her hand tonight, then? Does that mean I can go holding hands with other blokes whenever we're fighting? Have you thought I wouldn't notice that it was you in that clean, black dress robes and silver mask that you could go holding hands with anyone and I'd just simply overlook it? Have you ever gotten tired of the two of us fighting? Or is this the last one because there'll never be a '_we'_ or '_us'_ again."

"Lily, come off it! It's just –"

But he was cut off when I gave him a small, sad smile. It seemed so fast that I made up my mind.

"Lily…"

"Maybe we're better off as friends, you know. You'd better not keep her waiting, Scor. The Ball is about to start."

"What are you saying? That we are…that…"

"You know…I don't actually know if the two of us will ever work out but…let's just…just stop seeing each other and get to the way things were before."

"Things could never be the same again, Lil. Please don't –"

"I'm sorry.

A song suddenly started playing inside my head. It was a muggle song of one of my favorite artists, though I was about three or four when this song was hit.

_If I could take it all back I would now  
>I never meant to let you all down<br>And now I've got to try to turn it all around  
>And figure out how to fix this<br>I know there's a way so I promise  
>I'm gonna clean up this mess I made<br>Maybe It's not to late  
>Maybe it's not to late oh<em>

It was as if I was slapped on the face. Why does this song have to play inside my own head when I royally messed up everything? But I guess it's too, _too_ late…

I stood up and walked away, leaving him and going to the farthest table I could away from him. No tears were spilling, and yet, I felt my heart ripping apart at the sight of him with _another_. I knew I was giving him away like this but I just don't know what to do.

Sitting on one of the round tables at the far right side of the hall, I took a glass and let the floating wine bottle pour it. I drank it in a straight gulp. It tasted like a bitter butterbeer.

I was about to drink again when some people in masks approached my table. Of course they were in masks since everyone was.

"Er, is that you Lily?" asked the unmistakable voice of Des.

"Yes," I answered and they all sat down on the seats around us. I recognized Al's messy black hair, Kat's blonde hair and I recognized the way clutched on Jonathan's arm. "Want some drink?"

"Er…it's too early for drinks. Were you drinking Lily?" Al asked.

"Just one glass…and I think I'll have another." And I drank the second glass of wine in another straight gulp. To my surprise, it tasted a bit better.

"Lily, stop that," my brother commanded. "You've never been much of a drinker before. Stop messing with your life."

"Oh, _I_ don't mess with my life," I snapped. "Guess who messed up my life? And he's with another girl because I threw him away…yes, I'd like another one." The bottle of wine was pouring my glass again but halfway through Al snatched it from me and drank it himself.

"Stop. Drinking. Lily."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What's the problem with you? I'm not a little girl anymore and I need a drink when I just broke up with _him_! Damn it, Al, give me the bloody drink! This is a party so I could do whatever I please!"

"WHAT?"

"I broke up with him. Now give me the damn drink!"

But, just then –

"Good evening," said Headmistress McGonagall. "You must be delighted for the change of celebration we have in this year's Halloween. So, I would like to thank our Head boy and girl, and the prefects, for all their effort to give us a wonderful evening.

"Now, you could remove your masks for a while, or _not_ if you're so fond of it, and let us all tuck in!"

Cards, which were actually menus, appeared in front of everyone on thin air. There were list of foods there. Scanning it, I said, "Beef Steak."

A plate of beef steak appeared in front of me and the other people on the table stared at me.

"How do you know that?" Kat asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It was quite obvious."

They shrugged it off and ordered their own food. After finishing with it, I ordered a strawberry cake for dessert without thinking. Then I remembered it was _his_ favorite but still ate it, albeit reluctantly.

Everyone finished eating, the plates were cleared, and there were just the glasses for those who wanted to drink and the menus changed to snack-like foods.

"Attention!" said the Headmistress. Everyone fell silent at once. "Please stand up."

As everyone stood up, she waved her wand and the tables and chairs all flew to the sides to allow a huge dance floor. Then, a band started playing a slow song, probably because no one could dance hard songs with full stomachs. People – couples, I assume – started dancing to the slow music. The lights were dimmed and I could hear Al and Jonathan asking my best mates for a dance.

"Hey Lils," Des called out worriedly, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yep. I'm quite good at being alone nowadays so just go gliding the dance floor with my brother."

"That's not really helpful, Lils," Al said.

"Really, stop fretting about me. And Al, just let me have a normal teenage life and get all depressed over your _best mate_."

"Are you sure –"

"Just go."

And they left.

I never quite felt more alone.

Returning back to the table on the side, into the shadows, I had another alcohol but it was sherry and not wine this time. It tasted…fine. Another sherry…and another…and another one…_Merlin, why are there fireflies? Or was it blinking lights? _

And another sherry…_ I'm getting _dizzy_ and why's the music so loud?_ …and –

"Care to dance?" someone with white dress robes and mask asked me…but I couldn't see his face, only his gorgeous, black hair.

"Who a-are you?" I asked in a slightly slurred voice.

He chuckled. "That's the point of this Masquerade Ball, isn't it? So that you wouldn't know anyone you dance with, or talk with, or –"

"Okay, shut up now," I cut in. "What did you say your name was?"

He chuckled again…and there was something familiar about it. "I didn't. Do you want me to repeat what I said?" I nodded confusedly. "The point of a Masquerade Ball is –"

"Oh right, sorry. I remember now," I interrupted.

He smirked slightly. "Do you have a habit of interrupting someone who's talking?"

"Not really. I was just…never mind."

"So, do you want to dance?" he asked again. "Just one dance and I promise I'll leave you alone."

"I don't know why…but okay. Just one."

Even I surprised myself slightly. I promised myself, before the ball, that I wouldn't dance with anyone except _him_. Maybe the alcohol was getting the best of me and I was losing my soberness but I didn't care. It was about time that I enjoy this party and stop moping around.

Right on cue, the hard music stopped to be replaced by another slow music. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his around my waist, but I kept a safe distance around us.

"So," I said just to ease the deafening silence, "do you know me?"

I saw him smile out of my dizzy vision. "With that unmistakable red hair? And the attention and familiarity you get with that temper of yours? Of course I know you. You're Lily Potter."

"Eh? That's not fair. Y-You know me and I d-don't know you," I stuttered. "Sorry, I-I kind of drank a fair few er…alcohol."

"Do you wanna stop –?"

"N-No, I'm fine."

"How many drinks have you had?" he asked in an unmistakably concerned voice.

"Are you actually worried that I've gotten myself drunk? You know what? You sound like my brother…" Well, at least my voice was kind of straighter this time.

"I was actually worried that you would vomit on me," he said in a playful tone that made me sure he was thinking the contrary.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and everything around me seemed to roll so fast it made me dizzy. "Well, I bet you're just s-s-s-saying that…."

"What's the matter?" he asked, that familiar, concerned voice returning again.

"I was just…sorry, I shouldn't have rolled my eyes. It made me dizzy."

"Are you –"

"If you ask me if I'm fine, I'm going to kill you. I've had enough of that for a lifetime."

"Er, okay…"

"So, what's your name?"

"If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you."

I raised an eyebrow at his blurred, masked face. "You're repeating my lines, huh? Well, how about twenty questions? What year are you?"

"Seventh year."

"What house?"

"Sorry, couldn't answer that. It would be too much of a giveaway."

I thought again, looking straight into his eyes. I noticed that familiar almond-like shape of it, but the dark shade…who is this guy?

"Do I know you? Without that mask, I mean…"

"Yes." There was something sad when he answered.

"Do I know you well? I mean, do we talk often or are you my friend or one of my brother's best friends or a co-prefect or an ex my best friend or what? Or have I hexed you before?"

"Sorry but…I really couldn't answer that." I frowned.

The soberness returning and my cloudy vision clearing, I saw him much more clearly. Slowly, as if on muggle movies, his eyes were slowly turning lighter, and so were his hair…and his dress robes…and mask…they were turning darker, into black and silver.

And he was leaning into me, his truly silver eyes boring into mine through the dark mask. He was going to kiss me…only a few millimeters apart and –

"Scor," I whispered and he stopped on his tracks.

His eyes never left mine when he said, "I think my ten minutes is up. Please forgive me for bothering you, but I just couldn't let you go."

He edged away from me and was walking away when –

"Scor!" I called him but, just then, a hard music started and drowned my voice. "Who jinxed me to be this unfortunately miserable?" I muttered under my breath as I suppressed the tears. I broke up with him for about an hour ago, and yet, I wanted him to be with me so badly.

_You couldn't always get what you wanted_, said a nagging voice in my head.

"Shut up," I muttered.

I returned back to my table, grabbed a bottle of whatever alcohol I could get and started getting out of the hall, towards the corridors over looking the grounds. I sat on one of the stone steps, low and far enough that no one would see me from inside.

I suddenly remembered my favorite song from a muggle movie about more than a decade ago.

_We're like fire and rain_

_You can drive me insane_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_We're like different stars_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing._

I kept singing the song over and over again, while drowning myself on alcohol.

No matter how he left me when I told him what I didn't want to tell him, when I told him the truth, no matter how he didn't fight for me until tonight, no matter how many times I've seen him with that _prefect_, no matter how angry I was with him, no matter how the two of us weren't together anymore, I would never, ever get myself to get mad at him. The days when I loathed him for being a Slytherin and hexing me and my friends senseless had long since died.

Like the song said, we're similar, yet so different. We're both smart, both apt in Potions, both Seekers and both stubborn. He's Slytherin, I'm Gryffindor; he's cold while I'm hot-tempered; he's blond, I'm redhead; he's arrogant, I'm not; he's a Malfoy, I'm a Potter.

It's really hard to get back together when we fight with those characteristics we have. But I wasn't thinking that. I was merely thinking about ways of trying to forget him.

Running out of drink, I just sat there, singing out of tune, staring at the stars. Fumbling with my waist, in my wand holder, I took out my wand and, though my mind was almost dead, I thought of something that could probably keep me some company and would probably make my thoughts leave _everything _that had to do about _him_.

Thinking about _him_ again (for the last time, I hope) – though it was painful – I muttered, "_Expecto Patronum_," and the silver unicorn shot out of it at once.

I smiled, though my mouth was very stiff. "Hello there," I mumbled to my patronus, who was gliding noiselessly by the grounds. It was a mesmerizing sight. I stood up, patting its back. "I'm still lucky I have you for company. Don't leave just yet…"

Walking around the grounds, I noticed, to my annoyance, that some couples were sneaking out of the castle to have a cozy snog. I rolled my eyes at them and just continued to make my way to the beech tree by the lake with my unicorn-patronus following, but someone was already there.

He had his mask removed and he was sitting there on the grounds, staring faraway. Upon noticing the light emitted by my patronus, he looked up at me.

"S-Scor," I said in a slightly dizzy voice. Maybe it was because of the alcohol or maybe it was because of his presence that I suddenly felt dazed. "I-I –"

"It's okay, Lily," he said. "I'm sorry about earlier."

He was standing up now.

"I'm sorry for going with Amelia and I didn't really mean to hold her hand but she did that and didn't let me pull back and I was really about to talk to you last Friday during Remedial Potions but I suddenly couldn't and I know you noticed it, too, but I…I always have my speech problems whenever we fight and I couldn't talk straight to you without making it worse and…I really, truly am sorry. I knew I shouldn't have –"

But I shut him up with a kiss, removing my mask, pouring all my heart out, all my feelings, my longing, my fears, my tears, my everything. Everything I've been through all through for a fortnight – since last, last Tuesday when the bastard kissed me.

We pulled away after Merlin knows how long, both gasping for breath, hugging each other. Sitting down on the ground, we just sat there feeling comfortable in each other's presence, holding hands. I never felt warmer in days.

Suddenly, something alight blinded me and after blinking furiously, I noticed that it was just my patronus. "Hey, you're still here." I smiled. "Why haven't you vanished?"

"It's because you didn't stop thinking a happy thought," answered Scor beside me. I turned around to look at him.

"Really? Well, I'm glad you're here then, because you're the reason I am happy right now," I said honestly. There's no point in avoiding my feelings right at this moment.

"And," I continued, "I forgot to apologize for throwing you away like that to Althea –"

"Amelia," he corrected.

"Whatever. Well, I'm sorry for pushing you away like that." I bit my lip. "So, are we…back together again?"

"After about two or so hours of torment in my life, hell will freeze when I said no." He smiled.

"So, I'd take that as a yes, then."

"And well, I would still push myself to you after this night if you haven't come here. I told you I couldn't just let you go like that. And I just realized…I was as stubborn as you were hot-tempered. And I haven't told you the other day, well Al's was actually going to blurt it out when –"

"When we met you outside Charms and Andrew interrupted?"

"Yes, well. Here it is…" He took a deep breath. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A silver horse shot out of it…or was it? It had wings and I've never seen anything like it before. It was uncanny to see my unicorn-patronus and his winged-horse-patronus to be together…like they were puzzle pieces that only fit together…

"It's a Pegasus," he said suddenly. "They like unicorns, they are…we studied them in Care of Magical Creatures during our fifth year and I was stunned to discover that my Patronus was one."

"And I was even more stunned to discover that yours is a unicorn…" He looked at me and I was suddenly lost at those startlingly silver eyes as another song started playing in my head.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier._

"So…I guess I've fallen for the unicorn…"

Suddenly, the lights vanished and I saw the Unicorn and Pegasus gliding away, leaving us into the darkness.

"You know unicorns don't trust males," I suddenly muttered, a smile tugging on my lips. "But I guess I've always been different…I always love the excitement and adventure and new things and put my trust to those whom others won't. I've fallen for you, too, but I wouldn't say those three words…"

"Same here," he said with a smile. "I wouldn't say it, yet, because it's been only eight weeks. I wouldn't say it if I would only take it back."

"How come you know it's been eight weeks?"

He shrugged. "I was tired of us not speaking and decided to count on the calendar last night."

I giggled.

"We're too much alike because we both wouldn't say it…that's why we never get along well, other times."

"I hope this time doesn't count…"

And he leaned forward and kissed me fervently, my back behind the tree. I threw my arms around him my hands tangling on his hair, his hands on my hips. We kissed like we never had before, without suppressed feelings.

We drew back for breath and I tilted my head slightly as he trailed soft kisses on my neck, to my jaw and back again. I felt shiver run down my spine that had nothing to do with the weather, but everything to do with the contact his lips were making on my skin. He paused on my neck, breathing in my scent.

"Mmm…you smell nice."

"Thanks," I breathed. "So why were you disguised a while ago?"

"So you would speak to me," he said and I felt his breath tickle my neck. He pulled back to look at me. "I brewed a potion last night but I was somewhat distracted that I forgot to add the right number of horsefly wings to the potion, so the disguise only lasted ten minutes."

"And I also noticed your clothes have changed, too…"

"Well, I transfigured it to last for ten minutes."

I sighed in content. "I really miss doing this…" I cuddled closer in his arms.

"Yeah…me, too."

"But," I said and he looked at me, "I don't want to miss my first Ball ever. I wanted to dance with you the whole night."

"Just one question: why did you voted for a Costume Party during the prefect meeting?"

"I guess it's probably the same reason as you did," I replied with a smile. "I don't want to have all cuddly, goofy, googly-eyed couples around me when I couldn't be with my _partner_. Now, let's go before the party's over."

He stood up and offered me his hand but I wobbled slightly. "Damn, I've drank about two bottles of random alcohols already. And when I say bottles, I meant the _big_ bottles for several p-p-people. Ouch!" I've nearly fallen, face forward, from catching my foot on a tree trunk. "Thanks."

He supported me and was almost carrying me because of me stumbling all the way through.

* * *

><p>There were still loads of people on the dance floor, but this time, the song was a <em>real<em> party song, played by the band, The Hunchbacks.

"Oh, come on, let's dance!" I said, dragging him to the dance floor. Our masks were in tact once again and no one was paying as attention as they didn't know who we were…or so we thought.

Just then, a tall boy with midnight blue dress robes and light blue mask came over to us and said, "Back together now, aren't you lovebirds?"

We both turned sharply to look at him. Different colors of light were blinking to the beat of the music and I was too dizzy to even scrutinize the intruder. I was clutching to Scor's left arm for balance when he said, "Brett." He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in a menacing way. I tightened my grip to him to stop him from doing something stupid, though it was hard as he was stronger and my head was in a swirl.

The other boy smirked. Now I quite noticed the black hair plastered on top of his head. "Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you two would hate each other forever. Guess I get my hopes up too much."

It was impossible for him not to feel me glaring daggers at him even through the mask. "You know, Zabini, why don't you just shut up? Oh, and do you mind getting yourself useful and going out of my sight for about…let me see – a lifetime?"

"Well, I would, but you know…" he trailed off, grabbing something from his pocket, showing it to us. It was a photo of us, in the library when he –

"Damn it!" I yelled furiously that several people near us turned to look in our direction. Scor blocked me from the other people's view as I rounded on Zabini, now pointing my wand threateningly at him. "H-How did you manage t-to…?"

"How did I manage to get a picture of that wonderful, kissing scene?" He smirked unpleasantly. "Well, I had someone take it for me while we were on it. I wonder…am I a good kisser?"

Whipping my wand at him, the picture on his hand burned into ashes. I summoned some of the thorn bushes nearby and said, "_Oppugno_!" In an instant, the thorn bushes began chasing him and he ran all the way down to the grounds, swearing furiously and disappearing out of sight.

"Oh, Merlin! I really, _really_ hate my best mate's brother!"

"Now what has he done now?" Des asked, appearing beside me. "I thought you weren't going to dance. What are you doing here? Who's, er…with you?"

"To your first question, well, your brother is an insufferable git and had a picture of the…_incident_." I stumbled slightly to the left as I made my way towards her. Scor caught me, but Des didn't notice who he was. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Er, who's this?" she asked.

I giggled hysterically. "Eh? It's Scor again! We're back now."

"She's kidding, isn't she? I'll only believe her if you remove your mask," she said to Scor.

"There's no need for that. Really, Desiree, we're really…er, fine again."

"Lily doesn't seem fine, though." She turned to me. "Lily, how many glasses of alcohol have you drank?"

I giggled, although there wasn't anything funny in it. Everything just seemed blurred and funny all of a sudden. "I-I've drank…hic! Two bottles, hic! Sorry, I think I have…hic! _Hiccups_."

"WHAT?" she yelled, horrorstruck. "But –"

"Hey guys," Kat interrupted, suddenly appearing. Upon noticing the look on Des' face, she said, "Oh, were you about to say something?"

"Yes," she said, rolling her eyes. "I was going to say 'but it's bad for your health' to Lily."

"What's bad for your health?" Kat asked me. "I know Malfoy was bad for your heart but –"

"Shut up, Kat – HIC! Damn this hiccups! Ugh, anyway Scor and I are back together and his standing just a little behind you."

"What?" she exclaimed, turning back and wincing slightly at the sight of Scor. "Er, hello, Scorpius. Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"Anyway why are you two here?" I asked, suddenly annoyed. "Thank heavens the hiccups have stopped…"

"Well, Al's getting some drinks…"

"Jonathan went to the bathroom."

"Well, could we leave you now?" I asked. "…because I'm going to have to have a long reunion with this gorgeously blond Slytherin." Suddenly, we all laughed. "Merlin, that was embarrassing! Anyway, come one gorgeously blond snake and let's get going."

"You're so drunk Lily? But why the hell do you seem sober sometimes when you talk?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. You don't seem to be on your right mind again."

"Where are we going, anyway? I couldn't…ugh, damn this headache…well, I couldn't lead the way."

"Do you want to go to your common rooms now?"

"No."

"Stubborn," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Let's just go to one of the tables."

He led me to one of the tables which was half-hidden through the shadows and would allow us some privacy. The moment we sat, I blurted out, "Scor, am I dreaming?"

I vaguely saw him frown. "No, of course not. You're just…drunk."

"But what if I wake up and suddenly, we're actually fighting again."

"You know what, I could prove to you that this is all real," he said in a voice barely more than a whisper. In one swift movement, he removed my mask and his and –

Sitting impossibly closer beside me, he caught my lips on his; caressing it so softly at first it felt as though it barely touches it. I wrapped my arms around him as he put a hand on my back and another on my hips. And then, we suddenly kissed more eagerly, with out tongues touching. I suddenly felt his hand on somewhere it shouldn't be and I stopped.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Just got…carried away."

"I know. Me, too." I bit my lip, feeling his taste against my lips.

"So," he breathed, "does that proved to you that this is real?"

I smiled up at him. "Yeah."

We talked and talked there for a few minutes, catching up with each other's lives. I barely comprehended what he said but from what I caught, there's barely any catching up needed. So after talking, we just sat there for a while, his arms wrapped around my waist, my head on his shoulder, and just enjoyed the silence brought by the other's company.

Clearly, there was still an unwelcome company lurking around.

"Hey, Scor, wonder if you wanted to have a…_drink_. Who is she?"

I turned sharply behind us to look at a blond girl in a mask. "Who are _you_?" I snapped sharply, though I knew that she was the _prefect_. I couldn't see her properly because of the bloody mask but she could see me perfectly unmasked to know that I was allowed to be beside Scor's side as because –

"I thought you broke up with Scor!" she exclaimed at me. "Damn it, I've got a picture of him and Brett lip-locking in the library!"

I rolled my eyes. "So, you were the one who teamed up with Brett to sabotage my relationship, weren't you?" I retorted in a menacing tone. "Just to be clear, Angela –"

"Amelia!"

"Whatever. Well, just to be clear, you bimbo, get off Scorpius. You could go with Stella Selwyn and the two of you find other blokes out there to flirt with other than _my_ boyfriend."

"He's your _ex_! Right, Scor?"

Scor sighed boredly at her and didn't bother stifling a laugh. "Shut up, Amelia. I'm annoyed enough at you already."

She turned sharply towards me and was about to slap me in the face when –

"GET OFF HER, AMELIA!" Scor bellowed furiously, grabbing her wrist. Anyone from a distance would think were just yelling because of the party, come to think to that.

She glared at me, to which I just yawned into, and stalked off to the other side of the hall.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Anytime. Do you want to dance?"

"Er, again? Well…okay, sure. Just not the loud, raucous dances…they make me really dizzy."

"It's good that a slow song was playing then."

"Indeed, another slow song…" I trailed off, letting him take me to the dance floor.

Unlike when we were dancing when I didn't know it was him, I didn't keep the distance this time and just hugged me closer to me as we glide across the floor.

"I never thought I'd enjoy this evening," I said in a muffled voice through his chest.

"What was that?" he asked, not hearing.

"I never thought I'd enjoy this evening," I repeated, looking up at his silver eyes. We forgot to put on our masks, but the light was so dim that no one would notice us. Other couples around also had their masks thrown out.

"Me, too. I was dreading all night that I wouldn't be able to dance you…"

"Well, I was worrying more to the fact that you might not be talking to me all evening," I said.

"It's good that we're back again. I don't think I could stand another day like that, all tired and worn off."

"Well, honestly, I wasn't just tired and worn off. I was puffy-eyed one day and depressed on another and completely empty on another."

"You know, I was really worried when I saw you lying soaked in the rain on the grounds…I thought you probably…"

"Killed myself?" I suggested and he nodded slightly. "Well, I would never, ever, do that. I just fell asleep because I was tired and my feet were tired and I collapsed there in to a sleep."

"Still, you worried me that much."

"You should've talked to me when we've seen each other on the pitch. But no, you didn't. I thought you would, you know…"

"Well, I was stubborn and afraid you might reject me."

"You're stupid." I smiled.

"All because of you."

"Is it in the characteristics of a winged horse…er, Pegasus…to be sappy?" I teased.

"When there is a Unicorn, definitely." He smiled.

Just then, the clock struck midnight and before I knew it, I was standing on my toes to kiss him once more.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like this chap! <em>Sorry if there are lots of typos but I've been doing this till one thirty in the morning…<em>  
><em>

_By the way, the songs were 'It's not too late' by Demi Lovato, 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas, and 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift… just so you know…_

**Next Chapter: Who's the better Seeker?** Hey, but I still haven't written that chap. Just the title…You'll get all information you needed from that. =)

_Anyway, thanks for the last reviews!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**__ I update faster when there are more reviews… :D_

_Review! And thanks for reading. :)_


	35. Who's the better Seeker?

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE – WHO'S THE BETTER SEEKER?

"LILY!"

_I feel so heavy…or was something…or someone on –_

"LILY!"

_I couldn't breathe…_

"WAKE UP!"

_It was like on muggle movie…there were these annoying echoes that said 'up-up-up' more than necessary._

"Don't make me do this –"

"Ow!" I gasped, waking up with a start, my whole body soaked in cold water. I shivered, glaring at Des. "What was that for?"

"You're such a sleepyhead. It's already eleven thirty so you might want to wake up."

"But there are no –"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence as an unpleasant feeling swelled up my stomach to my –

And I rushed to the bathroom, vomiting furiously, my head on top of the sink. Seconds later, I heard someone came in and Des said, "Merlin, that's disgusting."

I rolled my eyes, though she couldn't see my face. "As if I haven't seen you puke before…" And there was another wave of nausea. "God, that's gross," I muttered disgustedly.

We've been there for a while, Des saying things like, "I'm not used to seeing good, old Lily like this," and "I'm so proud of you! You're a grown up now!"

Finally, when I eventually felt my stomach empty, I cleaned the mess with a wave of my wand, washed my face, brushed my teeth, drank a glass of water, and changed into clean clothes.

"I feel like I could do with nothing to eat in a week!" I exclaimed as Des and I made our way out of the portrait hole. "I think I could puke anything!"

"Well, you've drank two large bottles of alcohol, and a bottle could have supplied ten glasses…so you had about more or less twenty glasses. I didn't know you were such a heavy drinker, Lils."

"Shut up."

"Really, though, I would've fallen asleep with just ten shots," she said, her tone complimenting. "And you were still…a _bit sane_…with _twenty._ Tell me Lils, are you really a bloke?"

I glared playfully at her. "Shut up. I'm not a bloke, I've got a boyfriend."

"Yes," she said, "but you're a damn good Quidditch Seeker, unbelievably fast runner for a female, and you've got brains like Einstein."

"What? What's an Einstein?"

She rolled her eyes. "Einstein is a muggle scientist who is utterly genius. You should've taken Muggle Studies, too."

"Well, I don't know about their Sciences and whatnot but I know about their writers and literature…"

"So, see, you're a _bloke_," she said suddenly, returning to our earlier topic.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I think I'm going to the kitchens. Are you coming?"

"Er, no. Sorry, I'm going to have lunch with Al. Why are you going to the kitchens, anyway? It's not like you're _hiding_ from someone anymore."

I smacked her none too soft in the arm. "Ouch! That hurt, Lils! I'm right in saying that you're a bloke!"

"Do you want me to hit you again?" I asked, though grinning at her.

"Definitely not. So what're you doing in the kitchens?"

"I'll drown myself in some hot cocoa and I don't think they'll make that for lunch so I'm going to ask some from the house elves."

"What's with hot cocoa?"

"I don't know…just craving for it, I reckon?"

"Okay."

"See you later."

And we turned our separate ways. Arriving at the entrance to the kitchens, I tickled the pear of the painting of the bowl of fruit and entered. At once, pairs of hundreds of bulging eyes of the house-elves greeted me, along with their begging of getting me something. I asked politely for the hot cocoa.

"Here is your hot cocoa, Miss," squeaked an elf, bowing down, and returning to do work in the kitchens.

"Thanks."

I sipped it gratefully, feeling the warm on my throat that seemed to soothe me from the burning alcohol last night…_last_ _night_.

It was really great, even though I only remembered bits of it. It was simply a blissful feeling to finally get back together after what seemed like a long separation, even though it was only two weeks. It was like finally being able to breathe; like the feeling the patronus gives.

After finishing the cup, I asked the same elf to refill it again and stood up to bring it to the Great Hall.

"Thanks, er – what's your name?"

"I is Lizzy, Miss Potter. I is knowing you," she squeaked, bowing again.

"Thanks then, Lizzy." I smiled at her and exited the kitchens.

I entered the hall and seated myself in front of Al and Des.

"Hey Al," I said, setting down my mug to let it cool down a bit. "Have you heard…er?"

"If you're asking about you and Scor," he said, "then yes, I have. Des told me last night. I'd still say I'd like to hit him in the face. It's a pity we don't have classes today. We were supposed to have Charms with them on Wednesdays and –"

"Al!" I said, bewildered.

He rolled his eyes at me. "I was only joking, Lils. You're overreacting."

"Well, if you ever lay a hand on him, I swear –"

"Lay a hand on whom?" a voice interrupted behind me and I turned to see Scor.

"On you."

He scratched the back of his head with his hand in an uncertain sort of way. "Um…am I allowed to sit here again?"

"No," I said curtly and for a moment, he seemed to believe me when I burst into a fit of giggles. "You're so gullible," I laughed, moving so he could sit beside me.

"Er…are we really okay again?"

"Yes?" I answered in a questioning tone. "Or is last night just a dream…that I was a bit tipsy – in that dream – and I broke it off with you and drowned myself in alcohol and then I discovered my unicorn-patronus is relative to your Pegasus one…and that we get back together and…I guess that sums it up."

"And you kept puking this morning," Des added.

"So I guess we had the same dream, then," Scor said, smiling and taking my hand under the table.

"Ahem," Al interrupted. "We're eating here so you might take those googly eyes off each other…"

"Shut up, Al. I'm having the time of my life here," Scor snapped, grinning briefly at my brother before turning his eyes on me. Des and I giggled.

"We'd better not make Al…queasy. I've had enough taste and smell of vomit for a lifetime."

"Thanks you," said Al with a note of sarcasm in his voice. "And Lily, we have a practice at two so you might want to eat something. We need to practice harder to beat Slytherin for our first Quidditch match."

Scorpius choked on his goblet.

* * *

><p>Al remained true to his words. We were now practicing five times a week and I barely have time to spare for homework, prefect duties, tutoring and Scorpius. And whenever I didn't have a practice, he <em>is<em> practicing. I only see him on meal times and couldn't help but feel quite alone over not seeing him much.

It was really tiring on the mind and body – the fact that we're going to fight opposite each other in a match like the past years, except this time, he's my boyfriend, I'm his girlfriend. It will never be the same.

However, that doesn't mean I'll just let him win. I've never failed to catch the Snitch, not even over Scorpius. When I was in third year, during the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I caught the Snitch fifteen minutes after the game started and we flattened Slytherin 210-0. He was so furious at me that he kept throwing sarcastic comments at me the days following that.

Things seemed so much different back then – the exact opposite of what we were now. I really hope the match wouldn't make another fight broke off between us.

"Lily, catch the Snitch before he does like you've done for the past years," Al kept reminding me over and over again over each practice. "And –"

"– don't play nice on him just because you two are _dating_," I interrupted, continuing his sentence, knowing it already by heart. "Yeah, yeah. I know, Al. I'm still going to do my utmost."

"Good. Let's get to practice, then."

And we went outside to the uproar of rain.

* * *

><p>There was the homework, which was noticeably more than what we've done during the past four years. Professor Binns kept making us do essays about goblin rebellions and giant wars; Professor Hawk was now giving us extra work to start practicing transfiguring human body parts; Professor Longbottom was giving us a hard time with taking care of the Devil's Snare, which was trying to strangle us that we had loads of trouble in the Greenhouse; Professor Greencap was making us do more advance potions because of our OWLs—a Strengthening Solution—which even I had slight difficulty; in Arithmancy, Professor Vector asked us to do a more complicated chart that I doubt even muggles would find easy; we had a good lesson in Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid actually showed us a unicorn foal which I got to touch for the first time, but he made us do a written report, still.<p>

Only DADA was bearable. While almost everyone was ordered to practice and make a report about the Patronus Charm, I've been one of those who were exempted because of having done it already. Des also have done it after a week and her Patronus was a lioness.

"That makes me more Gryffindor!" she have exclaimed in class when the lioness-patronus burst out from her wand.

Kat was still practicing it for nights and tonight was just the same.

"Oh!" Kat squealed excitedly. "It's taking shape, I swear!"

"Try again," I said.

She tried again and I beamed. It was forming a shape…something small. "I think it's a cat," I said. "Or anything _small_…But you don't seem to be the cat-type."

And on our class the next day, we discovered that it was a fluffy—although it couldn't be fluffy because it was a patronus—_rabbit._

* * *

><p>The feel of the upcoming Quidditch match was felt in the air on the next days and before I knew it, it was the night before the match.<p>

I was doing a particularly nasty essay in History of Magic that night when Des said, "Aren't you supposed to do rounds tonight?"

My eyes snapped. "Merlin's socks, I forgot!" I quickly threw a cloak on my shoulder. "Bring this upstairs, will you?" I asked Des and without waiting for an answer, I dashed out of the portrait hole, sprinting downstairs as fast as I could. Looking at my watch, I saw that I was already five minutes late. "Oh, damn it."

And at last, I reached the Entrance Hall, clutching at my stitches. "Sorry," I told the prefect. "I lost track of time, I—"

But upon looking up, I saw that it was just Scorpius, smiling at me. "Oh. Hello."

"You've never been late before, Lils," he commented, taking my hand.

I sighed. "Well, I lost track of time," I repeated. "I was doing homework. Mind you, they're piling as high as the Eiffel Tower in France."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You know Eiffel Tower but you don't know who Einstein is…"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care about the Muggle Scientists, like I told you before. And it's natural that I know Eiffel Tower because I've been there before two summers ago."

"If you say so…"

We were quiet for a few moments, just walking holding hands along the corridors, not paying attention whatsoever if there was anyone there breaking rules.

Suddenly, I found myself saying, "We barely spend time with each other for a while…"

"I have NEWTs, you have OWLs, and we both have team practices for tomorrow's match for the past month. It's not exactly easy, especially since we're not in the same year, or the same _house_."

"Yeah…I guess," I sighed. "Good luck for the match tomorrow."

"Good luck to you, too."

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next day, and so was the rest of the team. I met Mitch and Al in the common room and the three of us headed together for breakfast without talking. We were followed instantly by the other team members and we all ate breakfast with that empty sensation in the pit of our stomachs.<p>

"I don't have an appetite," I mumbled tiredly. I've never felt less enthusiastic before a match before, but the prospect of having to fight opposite Scorpius now that we're together was intimidating. It was as if he would get mad at me if I catch the Snitch like the past years. I never cared that he got angry for the past three years we've faced in a match and I defeated him, but I didn't like the idea of the two of us fighting again.

"You've got to eat, Lils," Al said anxiously. "You're going to need your strength today."

"Alright," I grumbled and helped myself to a piece of toast. I saw that the Slytherins at their table were particularly glaring at us, except Scorpius who looked nervous. He caught my stare and managed a small smile. I smiled back, feeling a bit more at ease.

No, he won't get mad at me even if I beat him this time.

Students started filling the hall and, finally, Al said, "Locker rooms."

I glimpsed the Slytherin standing up to do the same before I followed the rest of the team to our usual pre-match pep talk.

"Team," said Al as everyone finally changed into their Quidditch robes, "just do your best, okay? We have won the cup for ten years since Teddy Lupin was Captain. It's a shame if we don't win the Cup, let alone beating the Slytherin team.

He turned to me suddenly. "Now, Lily, I know you're tired of hearing this but you're the best Seeker at school. Don't let Scorpius get the Snitch."

"I won't," I answered in a firm voice. "We'll win this."

* * *

><p>At eleven o'clock, the booming voice of Paul Thomas—brother of our Chaser Dominic Thomas—was heard over the crowds.<p>

"Welcome for today's match—Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"

There was a loud uproar of applause.

"The Gryffindor Team—Chasers Thomas, Jordan and Potter, Beaters Ferguson and Robson, Keeper McLaggen, and Seeker POTTER!"

We soared high in the air on our brooms as our names were called. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were cheering us up, and then we landed back to join the referee who would give us instructions.

"And the Slytherin Team—Chasers Moon, Pickles and Snorlack, Beaters Warrington and Bode, Keeper Kendall and Seeker MALFOY!"

One by one, they soared high in the air, before landing below where Professor Wood was giving us instructions—

"—and Captains, shake hands."

Al and Scor shook hands, giving each other nervous smiles that look more like a grimace.

"Mount you brooms—and GO!"

"And they're off!" boomed Paul. I could feel all my fears and worries leaving behind me as I soared up high, the feel of flying again gives me more confidence more than anything else.

"Gryffindor in possession—Potter got it quickly! Good Lord, our new Captain here is the very brother of our previous Captain, James Potter! And he passes it to my dear brother Thomas—oops! He almost got hit by that bludger aimed by Bode! What a troll he is—"

"THOMAS!" yelled Professor Longbottom exasperatedly. "You're supposed to be unbiased!"

"Sorry Professor. Potter back in possession, passing it to Jordan—that's my best friend! And back to Potter again and—GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

I beamed as Al took the first shot and returned to looking for the Snitch. It won't do me good if I watch the entire game while Scor was looking around for the tiny glint of gold.

I could see him from the other side of the pitch, zooming around in the air, looking for the same thing as mine.

_No time to stare at him now, Lils!_ I mentally scolded myself.

I soared up and down the pitch, the people around almost a blur at the speed of my Firebolt. I couldn't hear the commentary anymore nor the yells and cheers of the people around me. A bludger came pelting to me once but I just avoided it adeptly and returned to searching for the evasive Snitch.

And I saw it—in hovering a feet above the ground. I dived so fast I could feel the excitement and adrenaline overcoming me. I could just hear the sound of another broom rushing into me and knew that Scor must be getting close. A bludger came pelting on the side of my head again but I didn't care because I've already wrapped the tiny Snitch in my hand and pulled out of the dive without a scratch.

I could hear shouting behind me. "GRYFFINDOR WINS—210-50! That was wicked fast, Potter!"

Beaming, I turned around to face my team but they seemed like a blur when I caught sight of Scorpius, holding his broom on one hand, looking at me.

"Hey," I said, flying closer to him and landing on the ground, "looks like I'm still the better Seeker, eh?"

I scrutinized his face, trying to see if I'm allowed to tease him without causing a fight. Suddenly, he sighed. "Looks like it," he mumbled. He really looked put out but he managed to force out a smile. "You're really the best Seeker at school. I guess all the hard training I've been through was just for nothing and—"

"It's not for nothing," I quickly cut in. "You could still beat Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

He smiled. "Yeah. Absolutely."

I grinned at him. "Tell you what, do you want to join the party at the common room tonight? We always celebrate, win or lose."

"Er—"

I pouted at him. "Please!"

He sighed. "Alright. Make sure I'm still alive when I get out there."

"Thank you!"

I flung myself so suddenly at him that we both toppled on the ground. The people around us were wolf-whistling but the others were bursting into a hearty laughter.

I removed myself on top of him and help him stood up.

"Really, though. Thanks," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Meet me outside the locker rooms."

He nodded and I strode away to my cheering team.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Scor asked as we entered the Gryffindor common room. "They might—"<p>

But the rest of his sentence was drowned by the raucous cheers of the rest of the Gryffindors, pulling me and insisting on just…_cheering_ me.

"GUYS!" I yelled so that they'd hear me. They stopped talking loudly at once. "I've got to do something so I'd be more than pleased if you'd just give me some…space."

"Sorry Lils," said my team mates.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" yelled someone from behind me and I turned around to see Derek glaring at Scor.

"I invited him," I said, taking Scor's hand. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes!" he said heatedly. "I've got a problem with that. I think the rest of the Gryffindors will have a say to that! Isn't it enough that he sits on our table? Why do you have to bring him _here_?"

"Because I wanted to!" I said, my temper rising to its maximum instantly. "You could bring anyone here, for all I care! Just mind your own business and put your _whole being_ out of my life!"

"Just because—"

"Cut it out," Scorpius interrupted. "I'll just go, Lils."

"Oh, no you're not!" I said.

"Yes, you are!"

I glared at Derek and he cowered slightly. Right on cue, Mitch arrived.

"Hey, Derek, what are you doing now? I heard you talking, could you please just shut up for _everyone_ and shut out of _Lily_'s life? Oh, hey Malfoy" she said suddenly. "Didn't know you're here…Come on you two. Just leave my brother there, he'll get over soon."

Scor sighed as I dragged him and pushed him on an armchair while I got us some drinks. A moment later, I returned with glasses of butterbeer and some pies and tarts and different foods. He was talking to Andrew by then.

"Hey Andrew," I said. "I rarely see you in the common room lately. You and Rose spend too much time in your private quarters…" I gave him a look and he blushed.

"Oh, I was just going," he said evasively.

"I wonder what that was about. Anyway, here—" I pushed some food and butterbeer on his hands.

"I remember when I've been here first," he said suddenly. "You know…when we've switched and everything and I was pretending to be _you_ and it was all more fun."

"I wonder what would happen to us if we didn't switch bodies and didn't spend those precious hours of hanging out with each other…we might not be together now."

"Probably," he said, "but we _are_."

"I wonder," I said, "when is your birthday?"

He seemed taken aback by the question for a moment but answered, "New Year—first of January."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I know yours is the day before Christmas."

I was about to say something when an owl came swooping from the open window, dropping a letter on each of me and Scor.

"It's from Teddy," I said, noticing the handwriting.

"Mine, too."

Looking up, I saw the same owl dropping a letter on top of Al's head.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_I have great news to you!_

_The wedding is set on February 10. It's a Saturday so we'll just excuse you, Al, Scor, Hugo, Rose and whichever dates you wanted to bring to Professor McGonagall. Well, we were thinking of inviting her, too, and also Professor Longbottom because he's head of Gryffindor House._

_Anyway, you already know you're one of the bridesmaids and you'll see James sooner than you expect. He'll cut off his trip to come to the wedding because he's best man._

_Victoire says you lot should meet us on Diagon Alley during the holidays for the fitting of your dress robes._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Teddy_

* * *

><p>"Hey Lily!" Al yelled. "They're going to get married on—"<p>

"I know, Al," I said, beaming. "Oh, this is going to be much fun!"

"Exactly how many people do you think are coming?" Scor asked.

I gave him a look. "I bet loads will come. He's an Auror, after all. And not to mention he's related to the Weasleys and the Potters because he's my dad's grandson."

"Actually, he's more related to the Malfoys," Scor pointed out, "although only few people know or took notice of it. We're both descendants of the Black family—the only ones left of it aside from my grandmother and her sister Andromeda."

"I like Aunt Dromeda," I said suddenly. "You could always get a straightforward answer from her—never beating around the bush."

"Hey, I'll just go join the party, guys," Al said, stalking off, but we weren't paying him attention.

"Well, she's a Slytherin and the majority of us have sharp tongues," Scor said. "You know what? You could be in Slytherin. You've got a sharper tongue than me."

"Well, the hat actually considered me in Slytherin," I admitted. "I refused to, though, so it put me in Gryffindor instead."

He looked stunned at the information for a moment before recovering. He kept opening his mouth and shutting it again, as if debating whether or not he should say something.

"Spit it out," I said.

"Er, well…I was almost put in…in _Gryffindor_," he said in a quiet voice, his face turning quite pink.

It was my time to acting like a goldfish this time. "W-What," I stammered, finally being able to respond. "Have I heard it right?"

He sighed. "Yes. The hat was putting me in Gryffindor but I didn't want to at the moment. I was only eleven and my greatest ambition in life is to follow my parents' path and the first step to it is being in Slytherin. My dad told me before then that I should let the hat put me in the right house but, stubborn as I was, I refused. I was sure I wouldn't have friends in Gryffindor because I'm a Malfoy, and here I am now, mates with a Gryffindor—a _Potter_. Not to mention my beautiful girlfriend is his sister."

I gave a small smile. "I wonder what could've happen if we're in the same house…"

He smiled, knocking me dazed for a moment. "This"—he gestured at the two of us sitting on the same red couch by the fire—"is what would happen everyday."

He gave me a small kiss on the lips before I cuddled on to him, oblivious to the fact that everyone else in the common room was looking.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review.<em>

Next Chapter: Meeting the Potters


	36. Meeting the Potters

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX—MEETING THE POTTERS

The next last few days of November, the whole school was surprised to see the handsome and famous Nathaniel Zabini holding hands with his best friend Maxine. Many girls were glaring at her now, but Des, Kat, and I were grinning ear to ear. It as bound to happen soon.

"Shut up," Max said, blushing, when they began teasing her about it.

November turned into December, casting a very thick blanket of snow over the grounds. Herbology classes were suspended because of the blizzard brought by winter. Christmas is approaching and everyone was excited, even if it's still not within two weeks.

There were snowball fights on the grounds, usually by first and second years, but Des, Kat, and I we're all in the library, doing our homework. It had piled beyond imaginable height and some of the fifth years, including Kat, were almost hyperventilating.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Kat exclaimed, almost close to tears. "How could the teachers think we could do _this_?"

"Dunno," I muttered. I wasn't having as much trouble as Kat, even though I've still got tutorials and Quidditch practices. "I could still manage."

Des closed her book and looked at Kat, sighing. "Here, let me help you."

Kat looked as though she could kiss her. "Oh, thank you!"

"Just read my Transfiguration essay. I've finished it already."

Kat accepted it gratefully, concentrating hard on reading it and correcting her own while Des resumed doing her Astronomy Chart, adding minor details she's forgotten.

Meanwhile, I was finishing the last paragraph of my written report in DADA about Patronus. After five minutes, I said, "Done."

The two looked up at me.

"How could you do that, Lils?" Kat asked in a desperate voice. "How could you be so…so _clever_…without lifting a book during classes?"

"I'm finished," Des said.

Kat looked at the two of us, her face filled with hopelessness. "How could I be friends with two smart women?"

I gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. You'll manage to finish that. Just let me read over your Potions essay and I'll correct it for you."

"Thanks. Oh, how could I survive this without you two?"

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the windowsill that night, letting the night air breeze blow my hair. I was deep in thought about something.<p>

Now that in only two weeks, this year will end, I was thinking about—what if this _school_ year ends. What if I woke up and suddenly it was June and then, Scor was going to graduate and I'm going to be left to finish my studies at Hogwarts. I wouldn't break down again, like I did last Halloween…but still, I couldn't help but think about it.

I could still find someone. I guessed it wouldn't be too hard for me, since people have been asking me out for years. I wonder if I'd be happier with someone else. I wonder what it would be like to be on another man's arms. What would it feel like? Would it feel the same like the first time I've felt? I know there's little possibility that he's actually the man for me…I just couldn't help but _think_.

That was the problem with me, though. Whenever I'm alone, I couldn't help but think about the possibilities, of what might happen to me in the future. And I was also thinking that what if Scor does the traditional travel around the world, like James?

I couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, I felt something brushed my ears and saw a tiny screech owl landing on my shoulder, dropping a letter on my lap. Then, it took off.

I read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_Teddy says that Scorpius Malfoy is going to stay at home for three days (your birthday, Christmas, and Boxing Day) during the holidays. Says Al invited him and their going to have the fitting. Hope you don't mind. They were just asking my permission and I'd send a letter tomorrow with a 'yes'. His parents already know and they agreed because they've got some business to attend to._

_And you're mum wanted to meet him…you're not that serious with him, are you? Please say you're not taking things seriously. You're just fifteen and I'm worried about you…don't want you to get hurt. James will stay here, too, so just try and work things with him and your…uh, with Scorpius._

_Don't mess up with your studies. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

><p>I stared at the letter for a moment, unable to comprehend it. So…Scor was going to stay over the holidays. That's good news? Well, I couldn't say so at the moment because…some things might happen like my dad spotting us doing <em>something<em> or James getting into a fight with Scor or…

"Shut it," I muttered to myself. "Stop thinking negative…"

At breakfast during the morning, she beckoned Scor from the Slytherin table to join her.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Well, you're going home for Christmas," I said.

"Of course I'm going home for Christmas," he said, looking confused.

I shook my head. "No, I mean, you're going at _my_ home for Christmas."

"What? Why?"

"For the fitting…and Al invited you. Is that alright?"

He frowned. "Well Al _did_ invite me but—"

"Don't worry," I cut in. "Dad owled me last night…"

I removed the letter absentmindedly from my pocket and handed it to him. He sighed after reading it, looking at me with anxious eyes.

I frowned at him. "Uh…is there a problem?"

He averted his eyes to the letter in his hands and said, "I was just thinking…you're Dad doesn't approve of me, does he?"

Suddenly, I remembered. "Oh, don't take that seriously. Every father's like that, overprotective of their daughter. And he's right—I'm just fifteen, and you're only seventeen." There was still a frown on his face, though. "What is it?" I asked him.

Almost in a flash, his expression changed instantly from worried, to casual. He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just starving."

I could tell that there's still something, but didn't push. I just imitated him and began to eat.

* * *

><p>"Where's my black sweater?" Des asked us as we were packing that night before the holiday started. We were going to travel home tomorrow and we're busy packing our clothes.<p>

Des was going to come to Grimmauld Place with me and we would be spending Christmas together at The Burrow. Her twin would be with Hugo there so they'd see each other on Christmas. Meanwhile, Kat was coming over on the twenty-fourth for my birthday and come back home to celebrate Christmas with her family.

"Oh, here it is," Kat yelled from the other side of the room, throwing the sweater right into Des' face.

"Thanks a lot," she muttered sarcastically, throwing her sweater inside her trunk and closing it with a click. "You guys finished packing?

"Nearly," I answered just as Kat said, "Done!"

I turned to look at Kat. "Have you packed your homework?" I asked suspiciously. Her face clouded with panic and said, "I'm not done yet!"

"Go pack it and we could do homework together at home."

"That would be great!"

I resumed packing my remaining Muggle clothes and shut the lid of my trunk after making sure that everything I need were packed already.

After ten more minutes, Kat finished packing and the three of us were sitting on Des' bed.

"So, what's with you and Jonathan?" I asked Kat conversationally.

She beamed. "He's going to come over the holidays, after Christmas!"

"Well, Scor's coming over the day before, during and after Christmas…" I muttered.

She frowned slightly. "You seem unhappy about it?"

I shook my head. "Oh, no. I just don't want him to meet my parents…officially and whatnot, blah, blah, blah."

"Well, it's not that bad for me, you know. So I guess it wouldn't be too bad for him?" Des said with slight skepticism.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "You're Al's _girlfriend_, and it's actually easier for a bloke to introduce his girlfriend to his parents than the other way around...Especially because I'm the _only_ girl."

"But your dad met Scorpius already, didn't he?" Kat pointed out. "At the Malfoy Manor when he saved you last summer. He came over there, remember?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but still…he's not my boyfriend back then."

"Stop fretting," Des said. "You'd be alright. And you know, we could always talk about Quidditch to distract you. I heard that the Cannons are doing great job during their last match."

I scowled. "NO, they bloody didn't! They were flattened by the Harpies, you idiot!"

And with that, I was clearly distracted. Little did I know that Des just invented all the stuff she said, and I had both of them laughing behind my backs until I spotted them.

And then came a night long pillow fight…and an annoyed Denise and Jasmine.

* * *

><p>"Exploding Snaps?" I asked Scor. Us, Des, Al, Andrew and Rose were in the same compartment. Kat decided to sit with Max, Nate, Hugo, Mitch and Jonathan and his friends Paul and Alexis.<p>

"Sure," he said absently.

We played for a while and stopped when his eyebrows were singed. I frowned at him.

"Stop worrying," I told him soothingly, holding his hand. "And you won't come until next week so you could still prepare a…_speech_, or something."

"Er—"

"I was joking. No, just act normal…"

"But—"

"Oh, Scorpius Malfoy, you never strike me as the shy type," I teased. "You're too bold."

He cracked a smile. "Oh, I'm not. I'm simply…stunned. Being all Harry Potter's daughter's boyfriend, how could I not be nervous? And you're mum was probably the hottest Chaser the Harpies ever—"

"SCORPIUS!"

"Well, she is. You told me I'm too bold, so here I am. Telling you the truth that you're mum is as hot as she ever was and—"

"Could you please…"

"—you're even more gorgeous than her," he finished. "Definitely more beautiful."

I smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Nobody in the compartment made a comment of how sappy or goofy we were because the other lovebirds were having their own moments. Des and Al were looking at each other with googly eyes while Rose and Andrew were silently snuggling into each other.

She turned her hazel eyes back to his grey ones. "I guess it's full of sappiness in the air."

He grinned. "Just one more thing to call this _sappy_."

"I wonder what that is…" I trailed off, inching my lips closer to his.

He broke the distance between us and caressed my lips ever so softly, not bothering with discretion even if the other 'lovebirds' were looking at us now.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, the train slowed down and halted in to a stop at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. We made our way down the train to the platform to meet our families.<p>

I pulled Scorpius in a corner before our parents spotted us. "See you soon?"

He grinned. "Definitely. Miss me already, don't you?"

"In your dreams," I said, smiling. "Anyway, I'd better go—my parents are waiting for me."

He sighed. "Yeah, go ahead."

I stood on tiptoes to give him a swift peck on the lips before scrambling towards the crowds of parents and students and families all gathering rather excitedly.

I was craning my neck for a sign of my parents or James when all of a sudden, I was being engulfed by somebody rather tall in a big bear hug, lifting me and spinning me off the ground. I looked to see who it was and—

"JAMES!" I yelled, laughing amidst the noisy crowd.

"LILY!" he yelled back, putting me down on the ground and holding me at arms length. "Oh, I swear you've grown taller!"

"You, too! And of course I've grown taller, what d'you expect?"

He laughed. "I missed you, Lils! Oh, and er…where is Malfoy?"

I gave him a pout. "You're supposed to be nice to him," I scoffed.

"I'm nice enough on letters, right?" he said.

"Yeah, but be nice to him when he comes over our house," I said, hands on my hips.

He grinned mischievously and I couldn't believe how much I missed it. "Sure. Mum and Dad are waiting there with Al and Dessie."

"Come on."

* * *

><p>Days were indeed passing slowly if you wanted something. It's just too damn slow. How come it's been only three days since I got home and it felt like ages? I've already finished my homework and now I've got nothing to do…and I've only just done my homework because I've got nothing to do in the first place.<p>

Just for something to do, I decided to wrap the gifts I'm going to give to everyone for Christmas—Desiree, Katrina, Maxine, Nathaniel, Hugo, Andrew, Rose, James, Albus, Teddy, Mum, Dad, and of course, Scorpius. His gift was the Golden Snitch I caught during our match and a framed album of the two of us in the Gryffindor Common Room after our match. It was taken by Des and Scor and I were kissing in the picture…_my dear stupid friend's such a sneak…_

"Lily! Albus! Desiree! James!" mum called from downstairs. "Time for lunch!"

"In a minute!" I called back, hastily putting all the gifts I've wrapped under my bed so that no one would see it. I quickly combed my hair, putting it in a ponytail, and sprinted downstairs. I pulled my usual chair and sat on it. A minute later, Des, Al and James went down. James was laughing while the other two were flushed out off embarrassment.

"What's funny?" I asked James though I've got a very shrewd idea of what it could be. "Have you…er, interrupted _something_?"

James turned to look at me with alight, hazel eyes. "Right you are, Lily! You still haven't changed, too clever for your own good."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not as if I try. It's probably down on my genes."

"Anyway," James said, "my girlfriend's coming over here today."

I beamed at him. "Is that…_Marian Sullivan_?"

"How the hell do you know who his girlfriend is, Lils?" Al asked, looking between me and James.

"Well, we've been owling each other while I was at Hogwarts," I replied. "He mentioned her on his postscript. I forgot to mention it to you."

"So who's this _Marian Sullivan_?" mum said, appearing from the table, setting down a platter of roasted chicken. She was looking particularly at James.

"She's my girlfriend, mum," he answered, grinning at her.

Mum frowned. "Another one? How many have you had?"

"Er…do we have to talk about it now?" James mumbled. "Mum, I promised, I'm not messing around this time…the only time I brought another girl into the house was when it was…um…Kendra Sparks…and that was ages ago." He sighed and I wondered if he still had feelings for Kendra. I liked Kendra a lot. She's fun to talk to and she seemed like a big sister to me back then. James was so worked up when they broke up; I've never seen him like that. Well, it was his fault so I wouldn't side on him. He shouldn't have been kissing another girl when he's in a relationship.

Mum sighed. "Okay…lunch."

We all ate for a while, talking and teasing and bantering and mum scolding us, albeit half-heartedly. And then, suddenly, we heard a distinct pop outside and knew that someone just Apparated on our doorstep.

James stood up at once. "It's probably Marian," he said and went to get the door. A few minutes later, he entered with a tall, beautiful girl with chestnut hair and brown eyes. She smiled timidly at us.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Marian Sullivan."

I smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Lily," I said.

"Have you eaten, yet, dear?" mum asked pleasantly, standing up probably to get her some plate but Marian said, "Oh, no, Mrs. Potter. I've eaten already, don't bother with me."

Mum smiled. "Okay, then. Are you all finished?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Just leave your plates there and go upstairs."

"Okay."

"You must be, Albus," Marian said to Al, smiling at him.

"Er…yeah. And this is Desiree," he added, gesturing to my best friend.

"Hello. I've heard you're his girlfriend."

Des smiled. "Yep. That's me."

"Des," I said, looking at her, "you forgot something…"

"What?"

"I'm your best friend before you even became Al's girlfriend," I pointed out, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Lily's best mate since the beginning of the world."

I smirked. "Yeah, since the beginning of Hogwarts, since that's the beginning of world for you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So," I said, turning to Marian as the lot of us went upstairs, "where are you going to sleep?"

"In James' bedroom?" Al suggested, grinning teasingly.

"Not a bad idea," James said, pretending to think.

"JAMES!" Marian laughed, smacking her boyfriend's arm but missed it because of his reflexes.

"I'm just going to my room," I said and opened the door to the right. I collapsed on my bed, thinking of how it would be when Scor was finally here—we'd all be in pairs: Mum and Dad, James and Marian, Al and Des, and me and Scor…

* * *

><p>I woke up on my birthday in a state of bliss. Stretching, I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I went back to my room and changed my pajamas into long sleeve T-shirt, sweat pants, and sweater. It was really cold. I looked outside my window and see that the place was full of snow, kids having snowball fights.<p>

I went down downstairs even if it was only seven to wait for Scorpius' arrival. Mum was already in the kitchen with dad, whose face was hidden by the _Daily Prophet_.

"Good morning," I said and sat on my chair, turning it around to face the fireplace.

"Morning Lils," Dad said, appearing in front of me. "Happy birthday! You're sixteen already…" He sighed "You're all growing too fast."

I smiled at him. "Cheer up, Dad! It's my birthday, no time for drama!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, sorry…but you get that whenever you get older."

"You're not old, yet," I said. "You're only what? Forty-three?"

He smiled, ruffling my hair. "So why did you turn your chair around? Excited to see Malfoy, already?"

"Dad, his name is _Scorpius_," I said just as the fireplace glowed green and Scor came out of it. He removed the soot with his wand and turned to us, smiling.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Hey, Lils." He shook my dad's hand.

At the sound of his voice, mum scrambled out of the cooking area to meet our visitor.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," Scor said politely.

Mum smiled. "It's good to see you, dear. Have you had breakfast yet? I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few more minutes because there are eight of us all in here and it's Lily's birthday so..."

"It's okay, Mum," I said. "The bacons' are getting burned now; you might want to return to it."

At that, mum walked hastily back to the pan.

"So," he said, turning to me, "d'you want your gift now, or later?"

I beamed. "I don't open my birthday presents on my birthday. I open them during Christmas, along with everybody else."

"Okay, then."

"Shall I give you a tour around the house? Everybody's still asleep, I s'pose, except me and mum and dad."

"Sure."

"Dad, I'll just—"

"Go ahead, Lils, but come down for breakfast."

"Okay."

I dragged Scor outside the kitchen, upstairs. "This is my room," I said, opening my room and letting him take a look inside it. "So, what d'you think?"

He looked at it, from the poster of the Harpies to the mirror, to my dresser, to the guitar hanging on the wall. He smiled at me and I felt my stomach flutter. "It's really like _you_. Not too girlish. I like it."

"Thanks!"

"Could you play that guitar?" he asked.

"Later," I said. "We'll wake everybody up."

"Sure."

We went out of my room and I pointed to the room in front of mine. "That's Des' room."

"That's the drawing room," I said and we entered it. "You know, I used to see you in this tapestry…"

I pointed on the tapestry of the House of Black and we went over to look at it.

"There—" I pointed on the thin vertical line between _Draco Malfoy_ and _Astoria Greengrass_.

"I'm related to the Blacks, yeah," he said, "but why do you live here?"

"It was my dad's godfather's house—Sirius Black. He gave it to my dad when he died. It looked a bit creepier but we've made it slightly more cheerful."

I dragged him upstairs and showed him Al's room, James' room, and Marian's room.

"Who's Marian?" he asked.

"James' girlfriend," I answered just as the door to James' room opened and he came out, wide awake.

"I thought you'd be asleep!" he exclaimed at me. "You're always late in waking up but—oh, I see, _that_'s why." He was looking seriously at Scorpius now and I felt his hand sweating all of a sudden.

Suddenly, James' face broke off in a grin. "You looked scared at me for a moment," he said in a teasing manner. "Although you have every right to be scared; I'd strangle you if you ever –"

"Just shut it, James," I cut in, grinning.

"Shutting. But you know, you could always—"

"Oh, never mind. You never shut up, even in your sleep."

Scor was looking at us as if we're weird…which we probably were. At the same time, James and I laughed at him.

"Sorry, Scor…" I mumbled. "It's just, you looked like you've seen a ghost or something."

"This is weird," he muttered.

"What's weird?" James asked. "Well, I know—Lily and I are weird."

"You don't make much sense," I said.

"Yeah well—"

"Good morning," someone said. Marian had just waked up. "What's all the noise about?"

"Lily's git of a boyfriend arrived," James answered, giving her a swift peck on the cheek and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"James you're such a git," I said.

"Well, Malfoy—er, Scorpius, was a git, right? You used to hate him, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me. Come on, Scor, let's get down to breakfast."

"Hey, Lily!" James called as we reached the bottom stare. "Happy birthday!"

"Glad you remembered!" I yelled back sarcastically. Upon reaching the first floor, we saw Des peeking inside my room.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I asked.

"Sssshh. I'm trying to see if—oh, Lils, there you are!" Des suddenly, turned to us. "Hello Scor. Happy birthday Lils!" She flung herself at me that I almost lost balance if Scor wasn't there.

"Blimey, woman! Thanks!"

"Here—" she handed me her gift and I put in swiftly inside my room and the three of us went downstairs.

Just as we entered the kitchen, someone flung herself at the three of us.

"Kat!" I said. "You're early. And stop strangling us."

She pulled away and beamed. "Happy birthday, Lils!"

Soon, everyone of us were sitting in the table, eating breakfast rather loudly.

"Aw…you all have partners and I have none," Kat mumbled.

"This isn't Valentine's Day, Kat," Des said. "It's Lily's birthday."

"Yeah, you don't need a _date_ during my birthday," I said.

"Yeah, but still…"

I rolled my eyes. "Just –"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry…"

"So," Scor said, turning to me. "What're we going to do for your birthday?"

"You'll see," I said mysteriously, beaming radiantly at him.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review.<em>

Next Chapter: Do It the Muggle Way


	37. Do it the Muggle Way

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN—DO IT THE MUGGLE WAY

"Bye!" I yelled to my family and friends. I was going to take Scorpius on my birthday to something he wouldn't forget.

"So, where exactly are we going?" he asked, looking around the muggle kids playing snowball fights apprehensively.

"Just wait till you see," I said, continuing to walk.

"Er, really Lils—"

"I won't tell you just yet, it's a surprise."

He sighed. "So, happy birthday…I thought I ought to give you something…"

He then pulled my hand and put a plain band of a bracelet into it. The moment it made contact on my skin, different charms appeared into it—a Snitch, a lion, a unicorn, a lily and a—

"Scorpion?" I asked, looking up at him. "Was that supposed to be you?"

He smiled. "I don't know, the charm bracelet's charms depend on the person wearing it, so I guess you must really be madly I love with me."

His tone was teasing but my heart couldn't help but flutter a million times at the mention of the word 'love'.

"You're blushing," he commented.

"It's cold," I said, blushing more deeply and knowing that the red in my cheeks were, in fact, not from cold but from his mere presence.

He chuckled. "Stop denying it," he said. He caressed my cheek lightly and whispered in my ear, "You're so pretty when you blush."

I was frozen for a moment and said, "You really know the right words to say, don't you? Were you thought of ways to charm women?"

He chuckled. "Right, I've got a book on how to charm witches, you know," he laughed and I joined in.

"Oh," I suddenly remembered, "you already gave me a gift. It's at home with my other gifts."

"Well, that one's your Christmas present, then," he said, shrugging. "I'm your boyfriend, so I wouldn't give you only one gift for both your birthday and Christmas, won't I?"

"I guess I'm lucky to have you then," I said, smiling at him.

We continued talking and walking for a while, and he occasionally asked where we're going but I merely shrugged it off and steered the subject away immediately.

Finally, after an hour's worth of walk, we arrived at—

"Shaftesbury Avenue," I said to Scor, grinning excitedly.

"Exactly, why are we in the middle of a street full of Muggles?" he asked in a slightly croaky voice that made me want to laugh.

"We're going to do something fun!" I giggled.

"I think I'm going to regret this," he muttered as I dragged him to the Movie Theater booth to buy some tickets.

"Two tickets please," I said to the lady on the ticket booth.

"What movie?"

"Any comedy film in there?" I asked. "Sorry, I haven't been updated on the latest movies. I just got home from a boarding school abroad."

The lady smiled amiably. "Yes, miss. There's one in here—it's a comedy and romance film."

"Two tickets on whatever that movie is, then," I said excitedly, paying her with the right amount of Muggle money.

"Here's your change. Have a nice day."

"Thanks. Come on, Scor, let's buy popcorns and drinks."

"What's a—"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence as I gave his arm a really hard jerk as I dragged him towards the food stores inside.

"Two popcorns, please. And two Cokes."

Scor looked apprehensively at the popcorn I handed to him, while I paid the vendor.

"What's _this_?" he asked, examining a piece. "Is it safe to eat?"

The vendor looked funnily at him so I quickly said, "He's never eaten popcorn before," to him. "He's from a funny family from the farm."

And without waiting for any reaction, I turned my back on him and led Scorpius inside the cinema. "Why's it so dark?" he muttered. _Lum—_"

"Scor!" I hissed. "Don't use magic in here!"

"But there might be some Dark wizards who could attack us behind!" he said indignantly and I vaguely saw him stuffing his wand away.

I laughed hysterically, dropping some of my popcorn on the floor.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"You're so f-funny!" I choked. "Talking about Dark wizards inside of a movie theater!"

"What's funny about that? Dad told me to be alert at—"

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed again. "No one's going to be attacking us here."

"But why is it so dark?"

"It's supposed to be dark. And anyway, here—" We reached the entrance to it where the big screen was. Scor was, for once, stunned into silence, looking in awe at the lights flickering on the big rectangle in the center that were the commercials.

I dragged him to a seat and settled our popcorn and drinks. He was still staring in fascination in front. I looked at him, smiling.

"Wow," he said finally. "So what is that?"

"That's the movie screen," I said, trying hard not to laugh. I may not be a muggleborn but I've grown used to these since I studied in a muggle arts school. "A projector is used to show us all the films there, to make it as a big screen."

"And what's a movie."

"It's something like a story…you know, in a book, that's _shown_, instead of read. D'you know what I mean?"

"Yeah…sort of, I guess."

Just then, the other lights went out and the movie started.

* * *

><p>We were laughing our heads off when the movie finished as we made our way out of the cinema.<p>

"That was hilarious!" Scor laughed. "How do Muggles do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know much."

"And the popcorn and _Coke_…" he trailed off. "That coke stuff tastes incredible!"

I giggled. "Don't let any Muggle hear you or they'd think you're mental."

"What? Why?"

"It's normal for them to drink it, and someone who thought it so fascinating might have as well passed for madman."

"Oh…well, let's just talk about how that film's done then. You studied in an arts school, right?"

"Yeah."

"You must know something about movies."

"All I know is that they used cameras and stuff to shoot it."

"_Shoot it?_" he repeated in confusion.

"That's what they call it when their filming a scene."

"I thought it was dangerous, _shooting_," he said.

I laughed so hard that I almost stumbled at a passing muggle girl around our age, giving me a filthy look, if Scorpius hadn't pulled me away. I ignored her and continued my laughing fit.

After I calmed down enough, I sat on a bench nearby, Scor following beside me. I grinned at him, my face flushed with the exhilaration I've felt earlier. "You should really take Muggle Studies, Scor," I said. "_Really."_

"Er—"He gave me a funny look.

"Oh," I said, guessing what that meant. "No one takes Muggle Studies in Slytherin, then?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah."

"Well, enough about that. Where d'you want to eat? I'm starving!"

He shrugged. "I don't know this place. You tell me."

I beamed. "Let's eat something Italian, then, shall we? That's my favorite! Oh, c'mon!"

I dragged him so fast that he would've stumbled on the snow if he were clumsier. Running through the crowds of people, I pulled him inside an Italian restaurant and we ordered pizzas and lasagnas, and some lemonade.

"I remember this stuff," Scor said, taking a bite of pizza. "It's delicious."

"How d'you know about it?" I asked.

"Well, I've been to Italy at least twice in my life, haven't I?" he said, shrugging. "I've been to different countries already. My parents used to take me somewhere when I was a kid…and sometimes when I was a bit older. But now, no. I've grown tired of coming with them."

I frowned. "You're _tired_ of coming with them?" I repeated. "You know, if I were you, I would have wanted to come with my family during Christmas tomorrow but instead, you're spending it with me and my family."

"Look," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I'd like to spend it with you, okay? I'm an adult already and I could do whatever I please—not that I would always do what I please, no. I just wanted to be with you during your birthday and Christmas…and the day after it when we'd do the fitting."

I bit my lip. "Sorry…I was getting all like this ever since James…but he's back now, though."

He smiled a bit, touching my hand that was on the table. "It's okay, Lils."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

We finished eating, chatting in between eating and drinking, and the waiter came over for the bill.

"Here's your bill, sir," he said, handing it to Scor but I cut in.

"Give it here. I'm going to pay," I said.

"What –" Scor began but I smiled at him.

I looked up at the waiter and took the check from him. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Miss," he said, smiling in a way that made me raise an eyebrow.

"Right, you could leave now."

"You look gorgeous, miss."

I saw Scor looked as if he'd like to hex the waiter's head off so I immediately paid the bill and didn't wait for a change.

"Thanks for coming!"

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath as I dragged Scor outside before he could do as little as pulling out his wand.

* * *

><p>After eating, we went to different Muggle shops. We went first to a clothes store.<p>

"This looks good on you," I said, pulling up a gray long sleeve shirt to him. "Definitely good."

He shrugged. "I don't like plenty clothes."

"Me either," I admitted and grinned. "But I love pulling clothes on others. Oh, this is going to be fun!"

I searched the racks in search for another men's t-shirt and found a midnight blue v-neck that looked perfectly well with blonds.

"No, no, it's your birthday Lils!" he exclaimed when I pointed it out to him. "You should look something for yourself, not mine."

I shrugged but didn't say anything. Making my way to the women's racks, I carefully hid the two shirts under two v-necks—one grey and one midnight blue, too, like Scor's so we'd match. I paid them on the counter without Scor noticing. I decided to add it to his Christmas present.

"So, where're we going next?" he asked as we walk down the street.

I thought for a moment. "How about the…um, music store?"

He smiled. "Sounds cool."

"Okay then."

Inside the music store were various instruments—guitars, violins, drums, pianos, etc. I was looking at a really beautiful acoustic when Scor said, "I wanted to buy something but I don't have Muggle money."

I looked up at him. "There's a spell that ought to do the trick. Didn't you know?"

"Er, no. This is actually my first time to visit Muggle London."

"Haven't you been in to any places in other countries that are full of Muggles?" I asked, frowning.

He shook his head. "We've always been in to a Wizarding area so…"

"Okay, okay. Are you good at Charms?" I asked.

"Fair enough," he said.

"So, here's how to do it—" And I whispered to him the 'magic words'.

He smiled. "Okay, I think I'll—" He was pulling out his wand so I stamped on his foot. "Ouch, Lils! What the—"

"You couldn't use magic in front of Muggles," I hissed in his ear. "Even if you're underage, no—my Aunt Hermione will come after our necks if you've done so. She's head of the Magical Law Enforcement Team in the Ministry."

"Er, right."

We came over to the farthest corner of the shop. While I pretended to examine a piano, Scorpius quickly changed his galleons into pounds.

"Have you gotten it right?" I asked when he stood up.

"I think so."

I took the money from him and beamed. "Definitely right. So, what d'you want to buy."

"Well…I was still thinking about that."

We went around the shop separately. As it was my forte to do guitars, and his was piano, I went over to the side where my favorites were.

I haven't played for so long that I barely recognized the time when Scor came over me with a package in his hand.

"What did you buy?" I asked curiously as we made our way towards the snowy streets.

"A gift for my mother," he said.

"Oh. Right," I mumbled, remembering that he wouldn't be able to spend the holidays with her and his father.

He gave me a knowing look. "Lils, I told you, their fine with me spending Christmas with you and your family."

"Er…sorry. I'm such a _worrier_. I worry a lot."

He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. "So, d'you reckon they've got a bookshop here?"

I snorted. "You're such a geek," I sniggered. "Anyway, yes, there is. C'mon."

There were only few people in the book shop, where tons and tons of Muggle books from Shakespeare to the Austen sisters to Conan Doyle and many more.

"Well, you might not know these books," I said to Scor as he led the way to the Literature section. "They're all Muggle. Well, I've read most of them already."

He frowned at me. "I thought you didn't like reading."

I laughed lightly. "I _do _love reading novels by Muggle authors but not those thick volumes about herbs and such in the school library," I said, looking pointedly at him.

"Hey! I don't like reading those—_those _volumes! I just—"

"Shhh!" hissed the store owner from behind the counter.

"Sorry," mumbled Scor sheepishly, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Anyway, are you going to buy something? You could just borrow my books at home if you'd like."

"Yeah, sure. C'mon let's get out of here, I could see steam already issuing from _that_ Muggle."

I laughed and nodded and we went outside. I shivered instantly. It was snowing again and it was already dark. Scor put his arm around me as we walked, once again, down the street.

"D'you think you could Apparate us in the Leaky?" I asked. "I'd love some butterbeer down my throat at the moment."

"Yeah, sure, but not with this crowd."

We made our way towards a secluded corner by the trees. It was easier because it was dark and noisy around that no one would notice the crack sound of Apparition.

"Ready?" he asked. "This is going to be nasty, mind you."

"So, I heard," I said. "Just get on with it."

"Okay, but just give me one second," he whispered, and I could feel goose bumps run down my neck to my spine. "It's your birthday. You deserve another gift…"

And he leaned forward as I stand on my tiptoes, and he kissed me lightly, at first, but turned more passionately, more deeply as we went on. I felt the cold leaving my body as I put my legs up his waste to make it easier for me, tangling my hands on his smooth hair. I could feel his body radiating with heat as he put his hands on my hips. It was the most wonderful feeling, but I was running out of air so, reluctantly, I set my foot down on the ground and unwound my arm from him, both of us gasping for breath.

"I think another _gift_ is in order," I whispered in his ear after a while.

He smiled angelically, walking closer to me that I felt my feet back away. There was a soft thud and my back was on the tree, Scor's arms on either side of it, blocking me.

"If you wish…"

And we kissed again. I could feel him, every part of him, pressed against my body aside from the clothes in between. I could taste his tongue and felt more aroused than ever in my entire life. I could feel his hand touching me where it shouldn't be allowed, but I found that I love it. I love the feeling when he touches me. I wanted more but—

"Why did you stop?" I breathed confusedly, looking ever so closely to his silver eyes, confused.

"Sorry," he said sincerely, "but I don't think I could restrain myself any longer if I didn't."

I frowned. "What d'you mean?"

"I'm a bloke, Lils. And you're such a beautiful girl that it's hard not to be tempted to do…something _more_…"

I suddenly shivered at the point of what he was saying. "Right." I sighed. "I don't think I could restrain myself any longer, even…"

"Yeah well…" He kissed once more, lightly this time, so light that I felt as if a silk cloth was caressing my mouth. I didn't know why but I still felt heated by this kiss…

"Thanks," I said breathlessly when we broke apart. We stood there, me pressed between the tree and him as we cuddled into each other contentedly.

Suddenly, he tucked a strand of red hair behind my ear and whispered, "You look so beautiful when you're all disheveled and you're hair is tangled…" He pulled away from the embrace and smiled at me.

I giggled. "So do you. I think I made a good job of tangling your _flawlessly_ smooth hair."

He chuckled as we both fixed ourselves and I was shocked to see my sweater lying on the snowy ground, soaking wet, with the plastic bag containing the clothes I bought.

"How did you do _that_?" I asked in awe as I held the sweater on one hand, slinging the plastic-bag on the arm of the other.

"Do what?"

I gave him a pointed. "Remove my clothes, that is."

He chuckled lightly. "If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."

"Honestly…" I muttered, smiling and shaking my head. "Hey, could you dry this for me? I'm freezing already or you could just snog me again senseless so I could warm up a little," I suggested, teasing lightly.

"I'd prefer the latter," he said, "but I know better than to get caught in the tease. Here—" He whipped his wand and steamed issued from my sweater, drying it.

I put it on and said, "What were we doing before you distracted me?"

He thought for a moment. "Er…I couldn't –"

"Oh, right. We're heading to the Leaky! I almost forgot," I said. "Shall we go, then?"

"Okay. Brace yourself because it takes quite some getting used to."

I took a deep, shuddering breath, held his hand, and said, "Okay, just get on with it."

And after a second or two, I felt something pulling on my navel that made me feel the urge to vomit so badly I wanted it to stop. I caught my breath and then suddenly, it stopped. I opened my eyes to see that we're outside the famous pub already.

We came in immediately and went over the counter.

"Hey, Lily," Hannah Longbottom, the landlady, said. "I thought it's your birthday today."

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"Happy birthday, then."

"Thanks, Hannah. Could you give us two butterbeers, please? Just to warm us up, it was freezing outside."

"Sure."

I started pulling out six sickles from my purse but she stopped me. "No, no, no. It's free because it's your birthday."

"Thanks."

"Where's Kat?"

"She's at home with Des. We're coming over there after this, just needed something to drink."

"Okay, then." And she went over to another customer. I still felt a bit dizzy about the Apparition.

"Are you okay?" Scor asked concernedly.

I nodded. "Yeah…just a bit…_queasy_. I didn't know even Side-Along Apparition could be unpleasant."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"I'm fine. Let's just finish our drinks and get back home."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later and we were at home. We used the Floo Network this time.<p>

"Oh, good, you're at home," mum said as I appeared at the kitchen fireplace, Scor appearing seconds later after me. "Desiree and Katrina were whining over about how you spend so much time with your boyfriend on your birthday."

She and Scor chuckled while I blushed. "Where are those two?"

"In Des' room," she answered, turning to Scor. "And Al and James are in James' room with Andrew. He's just arrived. He's also going to stay over here until after Christmas."

"Great!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the door. "Thanks, Mrs. Potter!" he yelled over his shoulder and I heard my mum chuckle at him.

He dropped me off to the first floor and continued to make his way towards the topmost floor. I opened the door to Des' room and was immediately greeted by squeals.

"Shut up!" I said to them as I sat on the free space on the bed.

"So what did you two do?" Kat asked immediately, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Well…"I frowned. I was still a bit distracted by our recent snog and would've preferred to daydream about it but my friends wouldn't leave me to that. "Er…right. So, we went to watch a movie and—"

"I want to watch a movie, too!" Des exclaimed. "I learned them in Muggle Studies and they sounded amazing!"

"It was," I agreed. "But let me finish, first."

"Right, continue."

I smiled. "So, we watch a movie and it was a comedy-romance and it was fun! Well, what made it more fun actually was Scor because he kept pointing on simple things in fascination that he would've seemed to be like a madman if he were dating a Muggle!"

The two of them laughed. Unlike Scor, they were taking Muggle Studies so it would've been more common for them to see those ticket boots and big screens and popcorns and _Coke_.

"We ate into an Italian restaurant

"And we went to buy stuff. I bought some clothes, two for me and two for him; he doesn't know I bought him some, though. He insists that I don't since it's my birthday so I bought them secretly."

"Did he buy anything?" Kat asked.

Before I could answer, Des said ,"What's that on your wrist, Lils?"

I looked than and said, "Oh!"

"Oh my gosh, is that his gift to you?" Kat squealed.

"Yeah."

"I thought you always open presents at Christmas," Des mused shrewdly.

I shrugged. "There's an exception for every rule…and he insisted so I have no choice."

"It's a Charm Bracelet, right?"

"Yep."

"And there's a tiny Scorpion," she pointed out, grinning.

"Yeah, well…" I trailed off, thinking of something and merely said, "Shut up."

The two girls giggled.

"So where's Marian?" I asked them. "She's not with the boys, isn't she?"

"Nope," Kat answered. "She's in the shower."

"So what did you do next?" Des asked. "Don't tell me you didn't even kiss!"

"Shut up. I'm getting to that," I said and continued telling him from going to the music store to the bookstore, to the secluded trees. I didn't give them much detail on the last one.

"LILY!" the other two exclaimed.

"I'd rather much keep it private, thanks," I said coolly.

"I bet you're so aroused when you kiss that's why you don't want to tell us," Des said, smirking slightly.

As usual, I didn't show any signs of truth or lies in my face and shrugged.

Just then, Marian, entered the room, drying her hair with her wand and said, "Your mum's calling downstairs. It's time to eat."

There was an enormous array of food on the table—from roasted chickens to hams to beef, pork, vegetable salad and desserts still waiting on the counter.

It was a real fun dinner. There was noise all over the place as the lot of us ate and chatted.

"Hey Andrew," I said as I saw the newcomer.

"Happy birthday, _Lilykins_," he said and I laughed.

"Where's your dear Rosie?"

"At the Burrow," he answered, "but I couldn't sleep over there or his dad will kill me."

Everyone around the table laughed. "Yeah, Ron's definitely going to do that," Dad chuckled.

"He's always coming after my boyfriend's neck when I was at school," Mum said. "He just sort of had a control over his _over protectiveness_ on me when I started dating his best friend—Harry 'I-didn't-notice-Ginny-until-sixth-year' Potter."

We all laughed.

It was a really great night. When it was time to get to bed, I made my way upstairs to my room, still feeling wide-awake.

I was halfway into changing in to my pajamas when somebody opened the room. Scorpius stood frozen outside of my room as he stared at me for a moment. I still haven't put my upper blouse on and just wore my bra.

"Er, sorry," he said hastily, snapping out of it, and closed the door.

My heart was breathing fast again. I fumbled with the buttons of it and went over the door and opened it.

"Er…"

"Are you going to come in or what?" I asked, looking amused.

"Er, right."

He came inside my room and sat on the bed. I sat beside him, giving him a look.

"So, what're you doing in here?" I asked. "You realize that my dad is just one floor away and my brothers are two floors above us, right?"

"Well…I just thought I'd ask if I could borrow one of your muggle books…" he said awkwardly and I knew he was still thinking about what he'd see earlier.

"Right, just choose on one of them," I said, pointing the small book shelf on the corner.

He made his way quite stiffly there and began shifting through books. He returned, holding _Twilight_ and I gave him a look.

"Why, exactly, did you choose _Twilight?"_

"It says that it's about vampires," he said, shrugging.

I was trying hard not to laugh. He'd still chosen a book related to the Wizarding World. "Okay."

"Is it a bad book?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "No…no, it's alright…It's just that vampires there aren't the same as the _real_ vampires in our world, you know. But it's good, yeah."

"Alright, then…I'm just going back to my room…"

"Okay."

He sighed. "Look, sorry about earlier…for seeing you…er…"

I laughed. "You know what? Just forget it, it's fine."

"I couldn't forget it that easily," he admitted awkwardly that made me laugh even harder.

"Just say good night, give me one sweet kiss, get back to your room, read _Twilight_ and go to sleep."

"Okay then. Good night." He gave me a small, soft kiss on the mouth.

"Good night. I had fun today," I said when he pulled apart. "It's my best birthday ever."

He smiled and I couldn't help but kiss him again.

"We really should exercise control on ourselves," he chuckled when we pulled apart.

"Definitely," I agreed, smiling.

"So…I guess it's good night then. Happy birthday." He kissed my forehead softly and walked to the door.

"Good night!" I said before he closed the door. "Don't forget to read _Twilight_!"

I smiled to myself for a few minutes before extinguishing the lights on my bedside lamp.

It was a really good day.

_Merlin, I'm sixteen already!_ I realized before I succumbed into a sound sleep, dreaming about the things Scor and I did in the colorful world of Muggles.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update.<br>_

_**It was my birthday yesterday—Friday (it's Saturday morning here already) –and I haven't got time to finish it**. I'm already fifteen, yay!_

_Anyway, I've got another L/S story, **Dear Diary**. Please check it out. :)_

**_*PLEASE REVIEW* =)_**


	38. Christmas In The Air

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT—CHRISTMAS IN THE AIR

I woke up early the next morning, so early that it was still dark outside. I looked groggily for the clock on my bedside table to see that it was still—

"Three? Honestly," I muttered under my breath. I was about to collapse on my bed once again when the source of my waking up caught my attention. A familiar eagle owl was tapping on my window, its feathers covered in flecks of snow. Yawning, I made my way to open the window.

"What does Scor want now?" I asked the owl, absentmindedly scratching its feathers as I sat back down my bed. The owl was clutching a note to its beak, which he dropped from my lap. I read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_Sorry to wake you up early…if you've really been awaken by my owl. I just couldn't sleep; I thought I could do with some company. Well, you could just reply yes or no or I will or won't go to your room for a little chat—but I reckon you want to sleep…er, sorry for bothering you._

_Happy Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Scor_

_P.S. Yep, I signed it with all my love. It's a rare feat but since it's Christmas…well, just reply, okay?_

* * *

><p>I stared at the piece of parchment for a few seconds before grabbing a muggle pen from my bedside drawer and scribbled a '<em>Yes…and bring your gifts here so we have something to do'<em> on the back of the letter. I gave it to Scor's owl, which put it on its beak, and soared off once more in to the outside.

Ten minutes later, I could hear a soft knock on my door and saw Scor's head peaking out of it. He was levitating his pile of gifts at his back and put them neatly on the floor next to my bed.

"Morning, sunshine," he said, giving me a swift peck on the cheek as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah…_sunshine_…definitely," I said sarcastically. "Anyway, why are you up so early? And why, may I ask, did you have to wake me up as well?"

"I couldn't sleep and I've got nobody to talk to."

"You could've woken up Al or Andrew," I pointed out.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, they're not exactly easy to wake up…"

"Alright, alright," I said. "So, what d'you want to do?"

"Let's just talk for a while…"

I nodded. "Okay. What about?"

He shrugged. "Well, how about the book you lent me?"

"Er, what about _Twilight_?"

"Well…it was kind of…_sappy_? Yep, that's the word. Well…I just got bored about the…er, unnatural vampire thing…d'you know what I mean?"

"Yep…I can kinda fathom what you're trying to say," I agreed. "I didn't love it much. You should've gone more of something like Pride and Prejudice or Romeo and Juliet—the good ol' classics."

"What're those?" he asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, never you mind. it's Christmas, you ought to be laughing and having fun and such."

"Yeah right, sorry."

"Shall we…er, open our presents for the time being?" I asked tentatively, running out of something to talk about.

He shrugged. "Yeah sure."

"But first," I said before he grabbed his first present, "don't open mine yet."

He smirked. "I could say the same. Save the best for last, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shove off. How could you be so sure that your present's the best?" I said teasingly. "You'll never know if my dad gave me a—Merlin's wet underpants!" I gasped. Upon unwrapping the first present I saw that it was—

"A Galaxy Model," Scor said, looking at it in fascination. "So, you like that, huh?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "Like that? _Like? That?_" I shook my head furiously. "I absolutely love it! Didn't you know that—"

"—you love the stars? Yeah, I know it," he said. I was stunned for a moment in to silence.

Finally, "I never told you that before," I said. "How d'you know?"

He shrugged. "I told you I've liked you for ages."

I gave him a slightly perplexed look. "Have you been stalking me for, what, two years?"

He shrugged. "I've been stalking you since you've set foot here—if stalking meant following you in corridors to see my 'friends' sneer at you, then yeah."

I snorted. "Yeah, yeah—last year, though, you didn't," I said. "It was my quietest year, see…and now seemed the, what? Most different?"

"I s'pose so, because of me," he said casually. "D'you remember when we ran in to each other at the Astronomy Tower when you were just an _ickle firsty_?"

I thought for a moment, and then it clicked. "Yes, I remember," I said, reminiscing that moment vaguely. "I've mistaken you for Andrew that time when you entered…"

"And yet, you never mistaken me for him now," he said absently.

I looked at him. "Well, I could tell you apart easily now, even if you two still looked alike. You're quite taller now, see, and Andrew's hair is shaggier…"

He sniggered. "You seem to have taken pride at being _perceptive_, Lils," he said.

I gave him a mock glare. "Shut up, Malfoy," I said in a convincingly serious. "Shut it if you still want to keep your good-looking face." As good an actress as I was, he know me so well.

He smirked. "Good-looking, eh, Potter?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," I said sweetly. "Everyone knows you're good-looking but you'll never know when I'd decide to change it."

He snorted. "Yeah, yeah," he said, slinging an arm around my shoulder, "just come back to normal, love."

I was frozen for a second because of the 'L-word' again but recovered myself fairly quickly. Scor didn't seem aware of what he'd just said, and the effect it brought to me.

"Right…normal, it is then," I said, looking up at him. "Could you please levitate that Galaxy Model to my bedside table?"

He gave me a questioning look. "Why?"

"I'd rather not have it broken when…"

I need not finish my sentence as he wordlessly whipped his wand and the model immediately lied safely on the table.

Before he could say a word, I kissed him feverishly on the lips, just like what we've done yesterday…except that this was somehow different. Yesterday, we were on the shades of the trees and it was wintry cold. Today, however, the two of us were on _my _bed. One moment, we were just sitting and next, he was lying on top of me without breaking the kiss. I felt my hands subconsciously fumbling on the buttons of his pajama top, and the next, I felt his warm, toned body next to _mine_. I was shocked to find that my pajama top was also missing that I stopped on my tracks and met his gaze above me.

"Lily?" he said tentatively in a somewhat breathless voice.

I blinked for a few moments, trying to shake the daze I've been suffering under his gaze. It took all my strength to stop myself from grabbing his dazzling face and start snogging him senseless again. "Scor..." I breathed. "We're both…_shirtless._"

He blinked his silver eyes for a few moments, looking down at my body, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. He shook his head and got up on top of me. Somehow, even though I sensed that Scor was embarrassed at misbehaving himself and somewhat removing my top, I didn't feel the need to cover up. I still have my bra, though, so there's really no need…

"So sorry, Lils," he said, sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking down. He wasn't bothering to put on his top, either. "I, er…"

"It's okay," I said, putting my forefinger and thumb on his chin, forcing him to look at me. "I've started it," I continued casually when I finally met his gaze, smiling. "Well, I think I'd prefer this shirtless snogging, don't you think? At least I'd have a new experience now that I'm sixteen…Besides, I reckon you've done this before."

He gave me a look of an odd sort of longing and said, "Of course I have," he said finally, "but it wouldn't compare now what I felt with you here…"

I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and whispered, "Use _Muffliato_ on the door, will you? I'd rather not let anyone bother us…"

He obeyed automatically, and we resumed our shirtless snogging session (keeping our pants on tightly, just in case). We kissed like we never had before, letting more walls down and just letting our emotions take over. I could almost determine the taste of his tongue, his lips, the every curve of his mouth...I let his hands travel on any part of me as mine traveled to his. It gave me pure pleasure just to feel his touch on me…I don't think I could pull him any closer than I have now.

I didn't know how long we've been kissing, nor did I care to. I've never felt myself happier…like a fire was lit inside me, burning me with pleasure and satisfaction. We continued kissing each other, and I suddenly felt myself on top of him instead of under…

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, but let his lips trail off along my jaw to my neck, and pulling us so that we're side-by-side, cuddling at each other.

I sighed contentedly. Even the mere embrace gave a very powerful feeling on me…and _comfort_.

"That was…" I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Splendid?" he suggested.

I grinned. "Marvelous, yeah…you break it though." I said the last bit teasingly but he seemed to have squirmed under my embrace so I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. "What is it?"

He shook his head incredulously, smiling slightly. "You really don't know the effect you've got on me, do you?" He sighed when I gave him a dubious look. "Honestly, you should be more _perceptive_ of your own personality."

I bit my lip. "Well, I wouldn't have been observant if I were _busy_, would I?" Suddenly, we both laughed, clutching at each other for support.

"Anyway," I said, "maybe we ought to put our tops on again…just in case." I said it rather reluctantly but with a feeling of huge relief as he nodded in agreement. I don't fancy being spotted like this by my family.

We put on our pajama tops on again and went back to opening our presents, occasionally chatting and laughing about some including the joke items I've got from Uncle George, and one called Pinocchio Pies elongates the nose of the one who eats it. Scor was the one who ate it and we had a good time laughing our heads off. The spell didn't wear off until he ate the lot of the Pies.

As I was just holding up the fluffy pink bunny slipper Kat gave me—in slight_ disgust_—Des came bursting inside my room, her arms filled with stacks of presents as well. And that's when I remembered…we always used to open presents together at Christmas since our second year.

"Oh," she mumbled when she put her pile neatly on the floor. "You've got a visitor, eh?" I couldn't help but noticing the slight impassive tone in her voice.

I quickly stood up. "Er…look, sorry Des. I didn't mean to start opening presents without you…it's just that Scor got here and we've got nothing else to do and decided to open our presents. I just…_forgot_ we always used to do this."

For a moment, her face was quite expressionless and then suddenly, she laughed. Not a fake one, but a real, _Dessie-ish_ laugh.

"Oh, don't be so silly," she said through the laughter. "I'd have expected it, to be honest. I just decided it was already the moment to interrupt. I've been hearing you across my room, see."

"So the spell must have worn off," I mumbled, sitting myself back on the floor.

"What spell?" Des asked, sitting in front of us.

"_Muffliato_," said Scor, shrugging.

The three of us continued towards the rest of our pile, Des wrinkling her nose at Kat's gift, which was the same bunny slipper, except that its color was purple. ("Honestly," she muttered). Scor's eyes perked up at Andrew's gift—a _book_.

"What's that?" I asked as he edged it none too discreetly to hide the title.

"_Nothing_," he said unflinchingly though there was a slight mischievous glint in his eyes I couldn't quite put a finger into.

"Right," I mumbled, letting it slide.

Scor and I finished immediately, with only my gift to him and his gift to me left unopened. We agreed not to open it yet with Des there.

"I would've still known it," Des said, shrugging. She continued to open her gifts. She squealed at my gift to her—a silver necklace with a moon shaped pendant.

"Oh, Lils!" she squealed. "It's really…oh my…thanks!"

I laughed at her reaction. "Yeah, yeah. The barrette you gave me was really awesome, too. Thanks."

"No prob, it's for your birthday and Christmas, anyway." she said and continued with opening her gifts. There were only two left—one small and one large. She opened the large one first, and was silent for a moment. It contains what seemed to be a framed painting…or _portrait_ of something, though I couldn't see because its back was to me.

Without warning, tears started flowing from her dark eyes, down to her cheeks.

I immediately went beside her, pulling her into an embrace and whispered, "What's wrong, Des?" on her ears.

It took her quite a while to stop. She pulled away, wiping the tears away from her eyes, and said, "Brett's sent it to me along with this letter." I didn't notice the letter before, which might have been concealed by the big frame…and now, I could see what was on the frame, too. It was a beautiful black-and-white portrait of her…of _Des. _The picture wasn't moving unlike most of the paintings in the Wizarding World but stayed oddly still, though she was almost sure it was breathing.

She shoved the letter on my open palm and I began to read through Brett Zabini's elegant script.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Desiree,<em>

_I'm almost sure you're still mad at me. How could you not? Well…look, I know I've been stupid—though I wouldn't admit it personally; this letter is already causing me much pain in my ego…_

_Well…I still love you as my little sister, and I didn't quite realize it until you're gone from home. I miss you and Nate so much now I don't know how I could endure our parents' continued ranting about whom I ought to marry after school. They probably wouldn't approve of me sending this to you—and to Nate, as I've sent him a present, too—but I just couldn't help it. I really miss you two._

_I'm sorry I never realized how much I needed you when you were around and always taunting you about how you're not a proper pureblood. I'm sorry for being such a bad brother. And could you please pass the apology to your best friend Potter for being such a git towards her. And well…I know that Scor's staying over there so, please tell him I'm sorry. I'd make it up to him first thing on next term, if he wants me to, that is._

_Well…I've written enough. I guess this means goodbye for now. It felt good to write all this, anyway. I hope you like my gift._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Brett_

* * *

><p>I stared dumbly at the letter and passed it on to Scor, who read it silently.<p>

After a few moments, the three of us were silent, hardly breathing at all. The other two were mostly affected by this, as because they were Brett's sister and best mate. I, on the other hand, oughtn't to have been _that_ affected by this so I tried to break the ice.

"Can I open your present now, Scor?" I asked in a very small voice that was very unlike mine.

For a few moments, he stared at me then said, "Okay," in a croaky voice. Clearing his throat, he said more clearly, "I'd open yours then."

Des pretended to watch us curiously but failed abysmally. She was still looking very shaken and rather shocked about the unexpected gift that she forgot to open her last present.

"Um…Des," I said timidly, trying to catch her attention. When she looked back, I said, "You still have one present left."

"Oh."

The three of us opened the last of our presents. I unwrapped Scor's gingerly and a intricately carved box fell out of it on my lap. It was light green with complicated patterns of silver linings all around it. I stared at it in awe for a few seconds before finally opening it. Instantly, a very wonderful, peaceful, relaxing piece of music overcame the room.

"Whoa," I muttered in awe. It was a music box.

I looked up at Scor and he gave me a smile. "Like it?"

"Love it!" I said, flinging my arms around him.

He chuckled and said, "Well, I love yours as well." He released the tiny Golden Snitch and caught it deftly when it was a feet away.

"Show off," I muttered audible enough that he heard me.

He merely shrugged, grinning cheekily at me. "Well, I love this as well," he said, holding up the framed photo of us kissing. "Imagine how my poor dad would react when he saw this—his son and his old school enemy's daughter snogging in the _Gryffindor_ Common Room…"

The two of us laughed and suddenly, my attention turned to Des who was oddly still, staring at what looked like—

"Oh Godric, why has Al given you a _ring_?" I said in shock, striding towards her, taking a look at the ring which had a not so small stone which I highly suspected as sapphire.

She shook her head dumbly, putting the ring on her middle finger to see if it fits. The moment she put it on, the sapphire turned into a topaz-like one.

I sighed in relief. "Oh, so that's just a _mood ring_, thank goodness for that."

I turned around to see Scor holding back laughter on the corner. "You knew about this, don't you?" I asked him.

He nodded, grinning. "Yep…and topaz…or _yellow-brown_…means you're nervous. Look it turns _violet_ which meant…oh Merlin!"

He quickly ran out of the room as fast as he could, Des running after him. a piece of parchment dropped from her lap and I turned to see Albus' messy scrawl and scanned it—

_…_

_violet—very angry and violent_

That explains it, then.

* * *

><p>Christmas at the Burrow was marvelous as usual. It was Scor's first time there so I took the opportunity of introducing him to the whole lot of the Weasley clan.<p>

He seemed a little bit shaken after meeting my mum's brothers. Though Uncle Percy seemed fine enough with the curt shaking of his hand, Uncle Bill, Charlie, George, and most especially Uncle Ron didn't seem to find him pleasant at all. Indeed, Uncle Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw me holding hands with him.

"Wait, are you Malfoy's son?" he asked sharply without preamble.

"Er, yes," answered Scor uncertainly.

Uncle Ron narrowed his eyes at him. "What're you doing here, then?"

Right on cue, Aunt Hermione appeared, looking scandalized. "Ron, what're you on about now?"

"It's little Malfoy!" he snapped and I winced a bit when Scor's hand tightened around mine when my uncle said the words _little Malfoy_.

"RON!" shrieked my aunt in an exasperated voice. "Haven't you known that he's going out with Lily for months? Goodness, you're causing such a scene…and on Christmas, too."

"He's…he's _what?_ What the bloody hell does that mean? Why is he going out with—"

"Oh, shut up, Ronald! Come on, let's get you inside," she said, dragging her husband inside, shooting us apologizing looks.

We stood, rooted on the spot for a while. "Well…that was…interesting," Scor muttered.

But aside from that little _outburst_ from Uncle Ron, the night went smoothly well…until—

"WHAT THE—?" bellowed Uncle Ron…yet again.

In a short distance, I could see Rose who was clearly introducing a disgruntled looking Andrew to her dad. Aunt Hermione was once again restraining her husband, and the two argued all the way inside the house.

We approached my parents and I was quite surprised to see them grinning at the backs of the arguing couple.

"What's it dad?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me, his green eyes wide with laughter. "Oh…it's just that…well, they used to argue on the same fashion when we were your age."

"Except that Harry isn't on the middle of them to stop them," mum added.

My parents looked at each other and I took the chance to drag Scor out of them, letting them reminisce memories on their own.

"Hey Nate, Hugo," I said as we joined them. I turned to Nate. "Heard something from your brother?" I asked slowly, biting my lip.

For a moment, his features turned cold, and then, he sighed. "Well, yes," he answered, "and I still think he's a prick but—"

"—but you miss him," I finished for him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I guess…"

Scor decided to step in. "Well, let's just have fun and stop talking about gloomy topics. It's Christmas, after all."

We went over next to where Al and Des were with James and Marian. The four of them were laughing. Al had somehow sprouted beard that resembled—

"Santa Claus?" I snorted as Scor beside me laughed. "Enjoying Christmas that much, Al?"

He turned to grin at us. "Well, not _that_ much, actually…James thought it was funny, though."

"Well, you're laughing, too," I pointed out, sniggering, "as well as everyone else. So technically, everybody thought it was funny."

We all had a good time laughing and chatting when Rose and Andrew came to join us, both looking a bit shaken.

"How's Uncle Ronnie?" I asked them teasingly.

"Did they give you a headache?" Al mocked and the pair didn't even crack a grin at his beard. This must be something serious…

"Did they give you a _heartache_?" James asked in return, grinning broadly.

"_Both_," they both answered, groaning hugely.

"Now I wish I should've just tried my best to go out with you, Lily; I'm sure your father wasn't as…as _mad_ at Scor when he found out he's your boyfriend." He said this quite teasingly, though, that there wasn't any problem for Rose's temper to heighten.

"Now that would be out of the question, my dearest Beater," James said, grinning. "He's dating ickle Malfoy here—mind you, I don't know what she's seen on him—but I reckon she prefers Seekers than Beaters."

The lot of us laughed when, suddenly, Rose asked, "So who's that girl, James?"

James slung an arm around _that girl_, grinning. "My dearest cousins, this is my girlfriend. Marian Sullivan."

Rose and Andrew smiled amiably at her.

"You must be serious with him, Captain, or else you wouldn't have brought him here to the Burrow," Andrew said playfully.

James pretended to be offended. "Have I never bee serious to _anyone_? Honestly!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, I perfectly remember about...what was her name? Fallon Fitzgerald, wasn't it? Well, you two were—"

"There's no need to tell Marian about that," James cut in, giving Marian a sideways look.

Marian smiled. "It's okay. I don't actually care who he dated but somehow, Fallon-_whatever_ rings a bell. She might've come in one of our conversations."

"Really?" I said in surprise. James must be really serious with him.

Just then, mum called, "Time for dinner everyone!"

We all scrambled around the four joint tables to fit in the lot of us. We could've easily fill in half of the Gryffindor Table.

During dinner, I introduced Scor to the rest of my cousin—Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne—as well as Rose introducing Andrew to them. Though many of them have known the two at school, they didn't know much except that they were cousins and that I hated Malfoy and both Rose and Andrew were Head students. Fred pointed out to me that Scor was a prick at school, which we all laughed about because he said it jokingly.

All in all, the Christmas was fun. We had a snowball fight outside on the Muggle village even though it was at night.

"I've never had a much fun Christmas," Scor said as we returned back to Grimmauld Place. "Anyway, good night."

We were the only one on the corridor to my room so he gave me one last passionate kiss on the lips before returning back to his room.

"Good night."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review.<em>

=)


	39. Different

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE—DIFFERENT

The five next days passed by in a blur. After the measuring and fitting of our dress robes, and after Scor left, I absolutely felt less enthusiastic about home and more eager to get back to Hogwarts where I'll see him again more often.

Nevertheless, I missed my eldest brother enough to alleviate my keenness to leave. He always makes me laugh. Don't get me wrong because I love all my brothers—Teddy included—equally. It's just that Ted's a lot older than us and is too mature to talk to. I always come to Albus for more serious talks because he's more sensible than James but I always go to James if I wanted to have a good laugh. He just seems to be unable to be _unhappy_.

When it was time for us to come back to Hogwarts, I was torn between the chasm of missing James again and seeing Scor. It seemed silly and rather alarming that I was already missing him so much in a short space of time. I was beginning to wonder whether this will lead to something more serious…

Breakfast was somewhat a loud yet strained affair. Des wasn't coming back to school yet as she was at the Burrow, spending some time with his brother, especially after their eldest brother's letter, so they really need each other right now to get their mind on right.

Breakfast was somewhat a loud yet strained affair. James kept laughing and joking but I, being the perceptive one, noticed the slight false joy in his voice every time he did this.

"Well, time to go back to school," Mum said finally, come ten o'clock. We then brought our trunks downstairs along with our owls safely in their cages and stepped in front of the fireplace. We were travelling by Floo powder this time because it would be faster and more convenient. And it was also because there's still a week left to the holidays so that means that the majority of students wouldn't be back by then. It would be our first time travelling by Floo there.

"Al, you first," Mum said, kissing Al on each of the cheek. "Be good. And take care of your sister, okay."

"Of course, Mum," he said.

"And don't forget to have top grades on your NEWTs," she added just as Al took a pinch of the green Floo powder. Dad waved his wand and emerald green fires emerged from the great.

"There's no need to have the best grades," he said indignantly. "Dad didn't even take NEWTs!"

We all laughed as Al said clearly and loudly, "Hogwarts!" and vanished.

"Well, it's my turn then," I said in an unusually faltering voice.

"Aw, are you going to cry _Lilykins_?" James teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, you prat," I retorted. "And here I am, thinking of how much I'm going to miss my brother of a prick…"

The three of them laughed as I stepped over to the fireplace, helping myself with some Floo powder while Mum hugged me.

"Don't forget to—"

"—have top grades in my OWLs?" I interrupted, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Sorry Mum, couldn't promise that."

She put her hand on her hips. "I was going to say don't forget to write every time, but well…that would be well to do so, too, you know."

"Well," I muttered, "like I said…I couldn't promise that Mum. And oh, before I forgot, I'll miss you all!"

And with that, I bellowed, "Hogwarts!" and vanished into a swirl of fireplaces.

I landed in front of a cavernous room. It was filled with a glass cabinet with the most fascinating silver instruments I have ever seen on a corner, shelves and shelves of books on one wall, and a silver sword with rubies on the handle encased in a glass case hung on the wall, along with different portraits of elderly witches and wizards all looking curiously at me, and Al whom I noticed was on my left.

The most noticeable of the portraits was a wizard with long silver hair and beard, wearing half-moon spectacles. I recognized him and suddenly, let out a low gasp.

"Al…do you know who he is?" I hissed in his ear, nodding towards the portrait of the wizard.

He rounded on me. "What? Who?" He turned to look at the wizard and also let out a low gasp.

"Lily…d'you reckon he's…?"

"Yeah, he is," I said in awe. I was one hundred percent sure he was Albus Dumbledore, one of the wizards whom Al was named after. Our parents, especially Dad, always talked so highly of him. And beside him, I noticed, was a man with long, hooked nose and greasy black hair that framed his thin, sallow face. I was startled when he looked back at me in something that seemed like shock.

"Good morning," said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "I wonder…d'you happen to be the Potters?"

Al and I exchanged look.

"Er…yes," Al replied, looking uncertain. "Um, if you wouldn't mind me asking…er…"

"Go ahead," said Dumbledore.

Al gulped. "Are you…er…are you really Albus Dumbledore?"

The portrait smiled benignly at us. "Yes, indeed. I am. How, might I ask, do you know me? I've been known a long time ago…more than two and a half decades, in fact."

Al gave me a look which clearly meant that I should talk. I took a deep breath.

"Our father talks highly of you, Professor," I said. "In fact, Al was named after you."

"Al, did you say? That would be short for Albus, right?" he said, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at Al. "You look just like your father, Harry Potter."

"And your good-for-nothing grandfather, too," sneered the greasy-haired man on the portrait next to Dumbledore's. I gave him an odd look.

"Er, who are you…sir?" I asked in an uncertain voice. I wasn't sure what to make of him.

"I'm Severus Snape," he answered, looking at me with an uncannily soft expression on his face.

"Severus?" Al repeated in alarm. "You don't happen to be a past Hogwarts headmaster, too, do you?"

Severus Snape's portrait gave him a contemptuous look. "Yes, I am. Where do you think you are standing? You're here at the headmistress's office. Coincidentally, she happened to be outside for a while, talking to other teachers at the hall so you might…ah, _wait_."

Al looked dumbfounded. "And you're not a…a _Slytherin_, are you?"

"I am," he replied in a cold voice.

I tried so hard to fight off a grin and turned to face Snape's portrait. "Professor…you know Al was named after you, too. His name's Albus Severus Potter."

Snape looked shocked and scandalized. "What did you say?" he asked. "What's Potter's thinking, naming me after his son?"

I shrugged. "He thinks highly of you, too…says you were one of the bravest headmasters of Hogwarts?"

"Did he now?" sneered Snape.

"I expect Harry did," Dumbledore interjected mildly. "Or he wouldn't name his son after you." Dumbledore then turned to me. "So who are you named after, then?" he asked me.

"I was named after my grandmother, Lily Potter, and my godmother Luna Lovegood."

"Lily?" repeated Snape, his eyes perking up at once. "I thought so. You look just like her…" His face suddenly became sad that I didn't know what to make of him again. "She was a friend of mine but we…had a fight and she died without…" He sighed. "Well, I expect you could've inherited something other than her looks?"

I shrugged. "Well, Dad told me she was excellent at Potions and er…well, I'm good at it, too."

Al snorted. "Good doesn't even cover it. You're actually bloody great at it."

"And are you good in Charms, too?" asked Snape.

"Fair enough," I said, "though I was quite not so good at it than Transfiguration. I like Transfiguration better." I was finding it more and more confident to converse with the rather cold and ominous looking Professor.

"Ah, but James was the best Transfiguration student I have seen so far," said Professor Dumbledore with an air of reminiscence. Snape sneered at him.

"James?" repeated Al. "You don't mean our brother, do you?"

"Oh, do you have a brother named after James?" said Dumbledore. "I'd assume that your brother has already graduated, seeing as he isn't here with you."

"Yes sir. But who are you talking about? Our grandfather?"

"Yes," answered Dumbledore. "He's a great wizard, James was, and—"

"And a real troublemaker who was an arrogant, childish—"

"And was a truly loyal friend," interjected Dumbledore. "But of course, I could see that you still couldn't let go of past feelings, Severus."

Al and I exchanged looks. We have heard from our father that our grandfather James and Severus Snape were old enemies at school. And we knew that they were both in love with Lily, and James won her over. I suddenly felt conscious that the way Snape have looked at me had something to do with me looking like the Lily he's known.

Just as the two headmasters continued arguing, calmly on Dumbledore's side while annoyed at Snape's, the fire behind us turned emerald green and out came—

"Scor!" I said, flinging myself on him. Al coughed significantly but I ignored him. "Merlin, I missed you already!"

He chuckled, hugging me back and letting go of the trunk he was holding. "We're the same, then."

"Malfoy?" said Snape's voice behind and we turned sharply around. "You don't happen to be Draco's son, right?"

Scor raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I am," he said, taking my hand.

Snape scowled and looked confused at the same time that I didn't know whether to laugh or be intimidated. "And why does Potter's daughter happen to be so enthusiastic as to meet up with you?"

"Why d'you ask?" Scor retorted, giving Snape a haughty look that he's refrained to use for so long. It seemed ironic to see him use that expression again when he was all being funny around now. Snape's portrait might have something to do with it.

"Didn't you happen to know," said Snape in a cold voice, "that your fathers—I assume he is your father, Malfoy—that they are old school enemies."

Scor rolled his eyes in a way that made him look haughtier. "Yes, and they know about _this_"—he raised our entwined hands—"For at least three months?"

"Three?" Snape repeated, his cold eyes widening slightly. "Why does Lily's granddaughter have to fall for the wrong guy the same as she has fallen for that bullying toerag Potter?"

I tried so hard as to not glare at him. "From what I've heard—" I started heatedly, my temper flaring up at once "—my grandfather loved her so much that he held up Voldemort just to give her and my dad time to escape…which she haven't as you very well know she's dead and I never, nor my father, got to meet her!"

Snape seemed abashed for a moment. "Well then, I guess we could just get out of this room without the headmistress's consent. She's not here anyway, so—"

"You couldn't," interrupted Dumbledore's portrait.

"Why not?" Al asked.

"It has been locked magically so you wouldn't be able to open it unless Minerva opens it from the outside," he explained. "It was a complex bit of magic…unless it was something you've already quite accomplished…but I'd say it would be rude to get out without permission."

The three of us sighed and didn't show any sign of wanting to talk to the portraits again. After about three minutes, the doors to the room opened, revealing the headmistress, clutching on her walking stick.

"Oh, there you are, you two. I just received a message from your father that you're coming early—oh, and you're also here Mr. Malfoy. Well then, I shall talk to you three first—and yes, you too, Malfoy."

She went to sit on her chair and conjured three rickety chairs for us to sit on.

"So," she began, folding her hands in front of her, "the three of you will be attending Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's wedding on February, I expect."

"Yes ma'am," the three of us chorused.

"Well then, the wedding is Saturday so the three of you won't be attending your afternoon classes on the Friday before it. I shall inform your teachers. And don't forget to head straight here in my office where you shall Floo back to, I believe, the Burrow where you will be meeting with your family. Although, where would you head to first, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'll come with them. I already told my Father about it and he'll go with my Mother and Grandmother and Aunt Dromeda." And he couldn't help but adding, "I wouldn't want to join the adult crowd if I could help it."

To our great surprise, she didn't scold him but merely smiled. "Well then. You're dismissed." With a flick of her wand, the doors flew open and the three of us scrambled out of the office, dragging our trunks and owl cages. Stepping on the spiral staircase, we discovered that it actually moved…or so, Scor and I. Al seemed unsurprised about it.

"You've snuck here one time, then," I said to him.

"Yes. It was James and I, when I was in fourth year. Well, we didn't get a chance to sneak inside the office because there were people talking there and we might get something worse than detention…I s'pose that those voices were made by those portraits now, though."

As we descended pass the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office, we began walking back to the common room when I realized, "Aren't you heading to the Slytherin Common Room?" I asked Scor.

"Oh, I forgot!" he said. "Anyway"—with a flick of his wand, the trunk and his owl cage flew down the stairs, heading towards his common room—"problem solved. I don't fancy meeting any Slytherins at the moment."

We talked all the way to the common room, Scor helping me by holding Adryll's cage while I dragged my trunk behind.

"…and it was quite boring really, without you lot—" he was saying but stopped short as he noticed someone. Al and I looked towards where he was looking. There, leaning beside the portrait of the Fat Lady, was Brett Zabini. He looked up upon seeing us with a calm expression on his face that made his handsome features look more human than ever.

"Scor—" he began, looking Scorpius directly in the eye but he cut him out.

"What're you doing here?" he asked in an impassive voice.

He sighed and I suddenly felt slightly sympathetic towards him. "Well, I heard they,"—he nodded towards Al and I—"were coming back to school today and I wonder if I could talk to Des or Nate…"

"They won't come back 'til the end of the holidays," I suddenly said and he looked up at me.

"I was just wondering…well…" He sighed again and looked back to Scor. "Can I just talk to you, then?" He said it in his usually arrogant way that I beat Scor before he answered.

"It would help to say 'please' you know," I said coolly.

He gave me another look. "Well, it's none of your—"

"Shut up, Zabini," Al cut in sharply.

"Are you going to give me the password?" asked the Fat Lady in an irate voice but we all ignored her.

"It's none of your business how I talk to—"

"Well then you'd rather not talk to anyone, then," Scor said coldly. "And there I was, thinking you'd like to patch things up."

"It's not that easy to apo—"

"It only take's about one second to say the words," he cut in. "And you seem not to have trouble writing them down on a piece of parchment…or have I just imagined that it was you who wrote that letter to your sister?"

Zabini sighed, looking at the three of us.

"Okay…I'm sorry." Then he shuddered. "Please don't make me say that again."

Al and I exchanged looks while Scor grinned. "Don't worry, we won't…it's just that there's still your brother and sister to apologize to. It wouldn't be that hard since you've done it well the first time now, would it?"

Zabini grinned back at him in relief, punching his arm in a friendly way. "Shut up, you great piece of mutt!"

The two of them laughed and Scor said, "Well…I could see you still couldn't stop being stupid."

"Shut up," he repeated.

"Well," said Scor, startling me by slinging an arm around my shoulder, "let me introduce you Lily, my girlfriend—not a great piece of mutt or whatever." Zabini snorted and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And this is Albus—or Al because he doesn't like being called that. He became one of my best mates after your stupidity, you know."

Al forced a smile. "Well, Scor…just don't force me to be friendly towards him, will you?"

"Glad to hear that," Zabini muttered.

"Well, I would still say I don't entirely forgive you," Scor said to Zabini, and he was serious once again.

"Are you going to give me the password or do I have to listen to your entire conversation?" bellowed the Fat Lady.

"Well, see you later," Zabini said and stalked off.

"Fanged Frisbees," Al said and the three of us entered the common room, the Fat Lady eyeing Scor with narrow eyes, as though she knew he was a Slytherin.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" I asked Scor the day after our arrival. He seemed a little quiet as the two of us strolled the empty corridors of the castle. Al was in the common room, chatting with his friends who just arrive this morning.<p>

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine…"

I sighed, stopping to get a better look at him. He also stopped in his tracks, looking rather tired. "No you're not? What've you talked about with him?" He knew that by 'him' meant Zabini.

"Well, it seems fine…but I'm still not sure of him, you know…even when we were best friends." He sighed. "It seems stupid to talk about this…and I don't like talking about this—I seem like a girl!"

I snorted and the atmosphere lightened considerably. "No, you're not. A bloke seems more manly when he could talk about his feelings."

He shook his head, grinning. "Well, no it's not. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"You know me so well!" I said playfully, beaming at him.

"Of course I do," he said, smiling. "Do you, as well?"

I pretended to think for a moment, and grinned. "Yep. Definitely."

He suddenly smiled suggestively at me. "You know what? It's getting quite colder in here don't you think…"

I smiled. "Yes, I think so…what about let's go into a—right, _broom cupboard!_"

He chuckled and dragged me at the end of the corridor inside the said place I suggested. There was only little space in which we could move and I could suddenly feel myself growing hot again. I felt slightly ashamed whenever I remember what we've done—or _almost_ done—in my room early in the morning of Christmas. We've both been shirtless by then and I suppose I could do with a little more waiting to do something like that again.

"It's cozy in here," I said tentatively, knocking out the feelings of consciousness and concentrating on just him.

"Yes…" he said in a breathless voice. Leaning down, he caught my lips into his, snaking his hands on my hips. I wrapped one hand on his neck, one hand on his tangled on his hair, pulling him closer to me. He was so tall that I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waste, deepening the kiss. He felt so incredible that I felt my self-control slip, tugging at the end of his cloak for a moment before removing it in one swift movement. Next thing I know, I felt my jumper slid from my shoulders.

We've done this a lot of times before, but rather than getting tired or used to it, I get even more and more passionate and longing for it. I let his tongue gain entrance on me, making me feel more out of control, acting on both hormones a sixteen year old has, and on pure emotion. I was really close to falling more and more for him. The way I feel his toned body beneath his shirt…I couldn't help feeling intoxicated by it. His lips tasted like mint and honey. His kissing was really something that I was sure that, have I had another relationship before him, he would most definitely be better.

We broke apart, both of us gasping for breath as he trailed kisses along my neck to my jaw and back again. I felt goose bumps rise to where his lips made contact on my skin.

Finally, when my heart rate calmed down a bit, I asked, "How many girlfriends have you had?"

He frowned. "That's the first thing you asked after _this_?"

I shrugged and upon noticing that my legs were still wrapped around his waste, I went down to look up at him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that you're still clinging to me," he muttered with a slight smirk.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're changing the subject."

"Well, I was going to answer, anyway…if that's what you want?" He said the last part as a question and I nodded.

"I never asked before."

"I was hoping you'd never ask," he mumbled and sighed. "Including you…well…nine it is, then."

He looked a bit scared at admitting it, as though I'd break up with him for having that many girlfriends. I was trying to play with him for about thirty seconds, fixing my face as impassive. Finally, I laughed. "Merlin, you looked as if you've eaten dung!"

He sighed in relief. "So, you're playing with me, aren't you, Potter?" His ominous tone was ruined when he grinned

I grinned back. "Well, I was wondering what would be your reaction to that…"

"You're evil," he said. "And you never ceased to amaze me for being so…different."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I asked lightly.

"Good, of course. You were never that clingy or giggly or merely just wanted to snog me senseless every now and then…"

I snorted. "Yeah, too right you are. I've got a schedule on my bedside table on when or when not to snog you," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "You don't seem that kind of person. Only Andrew would do schedules for such things…"

"Or Rose," I added, grinning, "that's why they're really fit for each other."

"Anyway, well, I think I've had enough snogging for one day and—"

I slapped him in the arm. "Hey, am I just a _snogging_ machine to you?" I said indignantly, though I knew he was joking.

"That was just a joke!" he exclaimed in alarm.

I shrugged. "Just wanted to hit you…"

He shook his head in awe. "You're odd, Lily Potter…"

"Yes. You love—I mean you like me, anyway," I said hastily, blushing furiously and hid my face by bending down to pick my jumper.

"Lily," he said in a voice barely more than a whisper when I stood up again. He was looking directly in to my eyes and I felt myself melt under his gaze. "When you said—"

"Sorry, Scor…it just…_slipped_."

He took a deep breath, not taking his eyes away from me. "Lily," he said again in a breathless voice. "I've been meaning to tell you something since…since Christmas…"

I gasped, not daring to believe what I thought he'd be saying. For a few moments, no one said a word, nor breathe. Finally, I whispered, "What is it?"

"Lily…I…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>CLIFFHANGER.<em>**

_Wait in a week. :)_

_I'm sorry I didn't have time to add up more things. I've had a busy week and I just managed to do this chapter this morning…**And don't hate me for the cliffhanger, it's necessary!** :)_

_Please **REVIEW**!_

_REVIEW, REVIEW, **REVIEW**!_


	40. Three Words

_"Lily…I…"_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FORTY—THREE WORDS<p>

"Lily…I…"

CRASH!

Something that sounded suspiciously like cymbals reverberated outside and Scor and I immediately got out of the broom cupboard. There, hovering above a pile of toppled over suit of armors, was—

"PEEVES!" bellowed the old caretaker, Filch, appearing in the corridor two seconds later. "I'll get you for this! I'll get YOU!"

Peeves cackled with gleeful laughter and upon seeing us, sang:

_Oh Potty and Scorpy, go sappy and bored_

_That's why they do kissy, inside wee broom cupboard…_

Cackling with evil laughter, he swooped above us, Filch wheezing behind him, leaving us with an awkward silence. It seemed like an eternity…the two of us were barely moving or breathing…and then—

"Hey Lils, Scor!" bellowed someone rounding on the corridor. The voice sounded so hallow that it took me a few seconds to register what it was saying. Turning around, I saw Al looking at us with a crease between his eyebrows.

"Er…why do you two seem Stupefied?" he asked in a slow voice as he neared us.

"Oh, it was just Peeves and Filch," I lied smoothly. "Anyway, how did you find us?"

He held up a ragged looking parchment and I raised an eyebrow at him. "How come you have that? It's in the girl's dormitories. You couldn't go there, could you?" I asked suspiciously. I was partly glad at his sudden appearance for his presence made matters less awkward around us.

He grinned mischievously, though I barely noticed because Scor suddenly held my hand, which was hanging loose on my side. "There are ways to get there…"

"How?" Scor asked suddenly and I couldn't help but notice the new tone to his voice—convincingly curious, yet there was something strained to it all the same.

"I used a broomstick," Al answered, grinning. Scor and I, being the good actors we are, gave convincing grins back.

"You're such a prick, Al," I said.

He shrugged. "Anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, Andrew, Rose, and a couple of my friends for a snowball fight. So?"

I shrugged. "Well, as long as…okay, fine." I chanced a look at Scor and he wasn't looking at all…different.

Grinning, he said, "Count me in."

* * *

><p>We met in the grounds near the lake. I didn't quite enjoy the snowball myself like I used to because of the burning desire to know what Scor was about to say to me. Nevertheless, I didn't forget to laugh and grin and smile with the others if someone ever got hit in the face.<p>

Al's friends retired quickly, except for Andrew. Only five of us were left and I didn't quite focus on it because of my thoughts when—

"Ow!"

I was hit by freezing snow full in the face by—

"SCORPIUS!"

Al, Rose and Andrew were all laughing, but Scor was beyond it. He was throwing his head in glee, laughing so hard, yet still looking dashing and graceful.

"I'll get you back for that," I said in a low, threatening voice. And yet, that simple laughter of him made everything brighter for me. Clearly, the thing he was going to say wasn't something bad.

Scooping up a ball of snow on my fist, I did with all my might to throw it at him. He was laughing so hard he was taken by surprise by the snow I threw at him. It hit him at the side of his face.

"ARRRGH! What the—oh, got you're revenge too fast, Lils?"

I smirked slightly. "Of course. I'm good at getting vengeance, am I not?"

"With that temper of yours, I don't doubt that," he said, grinning. And before I knew it, a couple snow balls were flying towards us and I just dodged one aimed at me. Looking ahead, I saw that Des, Kat, Jonathan, Nate, Maxine and Hugo were walking towards us, grinning.

Al went over them in three strides and kissed Des wholeheartedly. We left them at it for a moment and began talking to each other.

"How's Christmas?" Kat asked as she and Jonathan approached me and Scor.

"Pretty hot and cold," I answered, grinning slightly and exchanging a furtive look with Scor. He was grinning and I was quite sure he was remembering the same thing as I did—the one reckless thing we did very early on Christmas.

Kat gave me a look. "Am I missing something?"

I immediately put an innocent look upon my face. "Like what?"

It worked; she seemed confused. "Er…nothing."

"So how's your Christmas?" I asked, changing the subject.

She grinned. "Oh, it's really, really brilliant! Oh, I've got so much to tell you; I've already told Des and…well, she seems busy enough to join us."

And when I looked, she seemed very busy, indeed. "Right. Let's just go to the Great Hall. Anyway, I'm starving so we might spot some early dinner."

"Listen, I'll just go to the common room," Jonathan said to Kat. "Alex told me he'd be there today."

"Sure," Kat said. He gave her a swift kiss and ran off towards the castle.

I called the others, except my brother and best friend who seemed unaware of anything happening around them, and we all marched off towards the Great Hall.

We all seated ourselves on the Gryffindor table, regardless that four people in our group aren't Gryffindors.

Kat told me all about everything that happened through her Christmas, including hi dad—Professor Neville—getting almost faint at catching her and Jonathan kissing. She also thanked me for the fluffy, white scarf I gave her.

I told her in exchange about my Christmas—leaving the _very_ earlier part—and told her mostly about the simple usual things we did. She was actually a bit annoyed when I laughed at her bunny slipper gift.

Helping myself to mashed potato, Nate and Maxine joined our conversation.

"Hello, you two," I said with a smile. "How're you two lovebirds?"

Maxine blushed. Nate merely said pointedly, "Look who's talking." He raised an eyebrow at Scor and I and I merely gave him a dazzling smile.

"Yes, yes, we're definitely lovebirds," I said jokingly, giving Scor a glowing look. For a moment, I noticed him stiffen. Before I knew it, it was gone, to be replaced with his crooked smile.

"I like the sound of it…_Lovebirds_, you say?"

Instead of getting embarrassed, I beamed radiantly. "Yep…except that we don't have wings and we couldn't fly except with brooms."

They all laughed.

"So, how're the two of you anyway?" I asked.

Maxine smiled slightly. "Oh, we're definitely the most awkward couple," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's only natural since you two are best friends first," Scor said.

"It should've been more awkward with you two," Nate said, "because you two had a history of enmity, remember?"

"Vaguely," I answered, laughing.

Just then, Des and Al arrived at the hall, looking quite dazed and disheveled, but looking thoroughly pleased and comfortable.

"Hey mate," Andrew said to Al, "couldn't you even fix your messy hair after you went off kissing your girlfriend? It's messier than usual, see.

"And you've got all your buttons in the wrong place," Scor added, smirking slightly.

Des rolled her eyes slightly, with a bit of a grin on her face. "Yeah, shut up you lot. We're starving."

We continued to talk and talk and eat and laugh for a moment. There were only a few others in the other House tables. It was clear that ours was the noisiest table of all. Well, it couldn't have been less noisy when, halfway through my pudding, someone came over our table.

"Brett," Scor said. "What're you doing here?"

He sighed. "You know why." He turned to his siblings. "Could I talk to you two?"

"Well, you're talking now," Nate said stiffly. "Go on, then. We could talk here and now."

Des sighed. "C'mon Nate," she said, pulling her twin off his seat and gesturing for their eldest brother to follow them. Maxine gave him a squeeze, for which, he seemed to soften a little. They went just out of the hall and we could still see their shadows through the gap through the doors.

Our table was quiet now. Nobody resumed their food, for everyone was waiting whether the better or worse will happen to the Zabinis. I gave Scor's hand a squeeze and he looked at me with that same worried look that was clearly etched on my face.

Even though that I didn't like his brother that much, I know that Des wanted to be back with him, no matter how stubborn she had been for the past years. Even if it meant that Des would have to be removing the rest of her things at her room at home and return to her family, it would be fine by me.

I knew Scor was thinking along the same lines. I knew that, even though he doesn't say it aloud, he wanted Zabini's friendship back. If, somehow, he patched things up with his brother and sister, there might be a better chance to make everything fine again between him and Scor.

I crossed my fingers, wishing they would—

"WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT, THEN?" the unmistakable voice of Nate bellowed. "I COULDN'T SEE YOU TRYING THAT HARD, TO BE HONEST!"

After that, all eyes were towards them, unseeing, yet hearing them now with their raised voices.

"Nate!" Des yelled. "Cut it out, will you?"

"DON'T YOU DARE BLOODY BELIEVE HIM, DES!" I heard Nate say angrily.

"You shouldn't think like an idiot!" Des yelled back. "And you were supposed to be a Ravenclaw! Honestly, Brett's still our brother and—"

"HE'S NOT—"

"Cut it out!" Brett bellowed and we heard two immediately fell silent. "I know it'd take time but…"

"And what about Maxine?" Nate shouted. "She's a Muggleborn, Brett! A MUGGLEBORN! I SURE KNOW AS HELL YOU WOULDN'T APPROVE OF HER AS MUCH AS YOU DIDN'T WHEN WE WERE JUST FRIENDS! WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE NOW?"

"Please, Nate! Don't…try and…"

His voice quieted a little and we could hear no more.

Everyone waited with baited breath for more raised voices, but none came. The siblings seemed to be talking, if not calmly, quietly now. I could literally feel everyone's heartbeats getting faster and faster after every second.

Finally, emerging from the double doors, the three Zabinis came, all looking flushed but still graceful and incredulously good-looking. The twins wore opposite expressions. Whereas Des was smiling slightly, Nate had a crease between his eyebrows that looked permanently etched, as if he'd been forced to calm down by the other two.

Brett, on the other hand, was looking the most pleasant and human he looked in the lifetime I saw him. He wore a kind smile, gave his sister a hug before departing towards the Slytherin table. Nate merely gave him a look of pure hatred and headed back to our table without another word. Without bothering to sit up, he gestured for Maxine to follow him. When she held his hand, I noticed that he seemed to calm down a bit.

The two of them walked out of the hall and out of sight.

Des was looking at their retreating figures with an impassive expression. I suddenly felt the urge to comfort her. I've never felt more sympathetic towards her than now, although I wouldn't say it. She wouldn't want my pity. Had I been on her place, I wouldn't want to be treated like that.

It would be hardest on her if both her brothers wouldn't reconcile. Before, she had Nate when Brett always curses them away. She could almost ignore that Brett was his brother when she had her twin by her side. Now, though, it seems that she's going to have to be between them, like playing a referee between two Quidditch teams. It's down to her to make Nate see reason…or Brett see reason. I still didn't quite believe that she would get down to her prejudices about Muggleborns that easily. It would take time.

"Hey Lils," someone suddenly said and I turned to see Des talking to me. "Could you join me up in our dorms? And you, too, Kat. Is it okay?"

I was startled to hear her voice so soft and…and quiet. She was always loud and…and cheerful, or else bold. Never had I imagined hearing her voice like this.

"Yeah, sure," I said just as Kat said, "Okay."

She turned to say something to Al while I turned first to face Scor. "Hey, see you at eleven," and give him a swift kiss on each cheek.

"And Lily," Rose said just as the three of us stood up, "it's your patrols today. McGonagall asked that someone should do rounds today because some students are coming back. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I repeated. "Can you accompany me, then?" I asked Scor.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Of course. It's always my pleasure."

I smiled and turned to follow my two best friends.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the quiet of our dormitory, the three of us sat on Des' bed. For a few minutes, Des seemed unable to say something, and so are Kat and I.<p>

And then, when the silence was getting louder and louder for me to bear it, I said, "Do you want to tell us?" to Des.

She turned around to face me with tearless eyes. For a few moments, we just stared at each other. And then, looking at both me and Kat, she said, "Yes, I do. That's why I called you, didn't I?"

I couldn't help but snort. This was more like the Kat I've known. Always straightforward.

"I thought you'd lost it," Kat mumbled, grinning.

"Lost what?" Des asked.

"You're incredibly amazing bluntness," I said before Kat could answer. Before I knew it, the three of us were laughing.

"So," I said when the laughter died down, "what happened."

She took a deep breath and started to tell us.

"Well," Des began, "as you may have noticed, Brett and I are sort of…well, back now."

"Yeah," Kat and I chorused and I added, "but Nate wasn't."

She nodded. "Nate was stupid that way…but actually, he's got a point. He couldn't accept him if Brett couldn't accept Max for being Muggleborn…and you know I'm…quite sure that Nate and Maxine are going to end up more like…together…I mean, I've seen it—we've all seen it—coming for them ever since about third year."

"It's true," I said, "but if you're referring immediately to weddings, etcetera, please let's change the topic then. I don't like talking about things like that when they'll happen in about ten years from now."

Des snorted. "Yeah, maybe you're already imagining yourself to be married with good ol' Scorpius."

"I could already imagine it," Kat said, beaming. "Lily and Scorpius, an old couple, sitting in front of the fire and surrounded by their—"

"Shut it," I mumbled and the other two giggled. I couldn't quite shake off in my mind the image of Scor and I as an old couple and I don't know what to make of it.

"Anyway," Des said, "like I said, it might take Brett a long run to accept all the rubbish our parents planted on our mind—to which Nate and I have always been immune, by the way—and Nate might have trouble with forgiving him…"

"So basically, you're in the middle," I said.

"Have I been in your place," Kat said, smiling sadly, "I would've cried in earnest right now."

I smiled, knowing it was true. "But our dearest Desiree doesn't cry much," I said.

"Like you do," she said sarcastically at me.

I rolled my eyes. "All I could say is that I cried a lot when Scor and I almost broke up on Halloween."

"And I couldn't see you and Albus having a fuss," Kat said. "Or you wouldn't cry if…?"

Des' eyes widened. "Of course I would! Oh, but you might not have noticed it…I've liked him for years now, you know. Even before we started going out."

"No way!" Kat exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you," Des said, "because you should've noticed it, regardless. Lily has."

Kat rounded on me.

I shrugged. "Yep. But let's talk about less gloomier things; I never have talked this much with both of you."

"Because you've always been with Scorpius," Des and Kat said together.

"And like you two weren't with you're matchsticks," I said and we all laughed. I almost forgot how good it was to have a couple of girl best friends until now.

* * *

><p>"Hey Scor," I said upon reaching the Entrance Hall. "Always early, eh? I've never seen you late."<p>

He smiled at me. "If it concerns you, then of course I would never be late," he said, slinging an arm around my waist. I put my arm around his, too, just quite subconsciously.

I smiled slightly, giving him a confused look. "New gesture?" I asked, beckoning at his arm around my waist. "You always used to hold my hand every time."

He grinned cheekily at me. "Well, time's passing…and it's nearly New Year, I'd probably do it as my resolution. Besides, I hold your waist every time when—"

"Okay, I get it," I said, laughing, my laughter ringing through the deserted corridors. "You only put that—_that_ arm—around my waist whenever we kiss…too much. And it might've been just your birthday resolution. You're turning eighteen tomorrow."

"Ah, I'm getting older for you, Lils!" he teased and I laughed.

We were silent for a few moments, passing corridors through corridors with an almost unconscious routine.

"So what did happen to Desiree and her brothers?" he asked suddenly.

I told him all that Des told me. It wouldn't hurt to tell him; it's not as if he wasn't affected by this.

"I deduced as much," Scor said, "although I wouldn't put it past Brett to stop trying if it concerns what I'd like to call the 'Slytherin Prejudice'."

I let out a snort. "Like you aren't a Slytherin."

"I'm extraordinaire…no need to count me as a commoner."

I laughed loudly this time. "Shut up, Malfoy. You think so highly of yourself!"

He grinned cheekily at me. "Well, I'm only like that whenever I'm around you."

"I don't think so, you're just saying that," I teased. "You're really arro—"

But he cut me off with a kiss. I was taken aback at first and it took me a few seconds before responding, kissing him back. I felt my feet moving backwards and suddenly, I was squeezed between a wall and him. I responded his kisses enthusiastically, getting more and more intoxicated by his presence. This seemed like routine now, but I'll never get tired of doing this…

And suddenly, I remembered what we were doing earlier this afternoon and what have been bothering me for the next couple of hours. I stopped kissing him with great effort, and he gave me a confused look.

"Lily what's—"

"Can I ask you something?" I said in a hoarse voice.

He frowned. "What is it?"

Looking him straight in the eye, I said, "What was it that you were about to tell me when we were…when we were in that broom cupboard?"

He was silent for a moment and my heart beat fast against my chest it's almost vibrating. Looking down, he said, "Promise you wouldn't faint or…or leave me or anything?"

"Yes," I breathed almost immediately. "Of course I'd never leave you, I promise…and I'd try not to faint, though…"

Suddenly, he looked straight down into my eyes and I felt myself lost in his silver eyes made more enchanting by the moon light.

"Lily…I don't know how it happened but…I don't know if I should tell you this now but…" My heart was beating faster and faster…any second now.

"Lily…I love you."

I stared at him for a few moments, letting it all sink in. _He loves me_, I thought airily. _He loves me…_

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and said, "Is this all just a dream?"

Without breaking eye contact, he shook his head.

Slowly, quite hesitantly, I put my arms around his neck, stood on tiptoes, and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."

I knew even before the words left my lips that they were true. I knew that they were genuine, even if I'm only sixteen and dated only one guy in my life. I knew I love him even before, I knew that I love it when he just got me curious, or else furious…when those were the times that I barely knew the real him.

And without warning, he scooped me up from the ground, and brought me inside an empty class room. Upon casting a Silencing Charm upon it, he gave me a pure look of love and longing.

Leaning his forehead on mine, holding my face in both of his, he gave me a dazzling smile that he only reserved for me. "I love you, Lily." I smiled. "And if you ever take back what you said…I swear I'll die."

I closed the distance between us, putting my legs on his waist and kissing him like I never had before…feeling like I never had before. I could feel his lips, his tongue, the skin of his neck…I could feel his hands on mine, feel my jumper sliding out of me…but just that. I was glad because I didn't want to do anything more intimate just yet…

I felt him put me down on a couch some where, still kissing me. With an incredible strength, I pulled him beside me. Suddenly, the two of us went rolling down the couch, on to the floor, side by side and facing the ceiling.

The clock outside struck midnight and Scor turned around to face me, his hair disheveled, his smiling lips swollen, his silver eyes alight. "I guess you've just given me the best gift I could ever receive…"

I smiled back, playing with the tufts of his hair. "Yeah…happy birthday…" I sighed in content.

"I love you, Scor…"

"I love you , too, Lils…"

And we kissed once more.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review! <em>

_Only about more or less 10 chapters left so stay tuned. :DD_

**_REVIEW!_**_ It helps me update faster, you know. =)_


	41. Meeting His Mother

_*This chapter just proves that your reviews help me update faster. I love you, guys! Keep reviewing!*_

**_PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING! :D_**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FORTY-ONE—MEETING HIS MOTHER<p>

Upon returning to the dorms, I stared at my best friends' beds for a few seconds, thinking. It was already half past twelve, but I woke them up. I couldn't bear to keep it to myself, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't tell anybody about it. After all, they have the right to know. They're my best friends, and they wouldn't judge me, whatever happens. And as my best friends, they wouldn't mind me waking them, would they?

"What is it Lils?" Des asked, yawning, as I led the two of them down the common room and sat down some armchairs.

"Can't it wait tomorrow?" Kat mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

I sighed. "I'm sorry to bother…I just couldn't sleep without telling the two of you."

And I told them, with difficulty because a part of her wanted to stop lest they judge her, tell her that she was only sixteen for her to know that.

"Are you sure about your feelings, Lily?" Des asked after I finished telling them

I sighted and nodded. "I don't know how…but yes, I'm sure."

She sighed. "Well, you should hold on to that. It's a big thing, Lils."

"What if the year ends?" Kat said unexpectedly.

"What about that?" I asked.

She frowned. "He's going to graduate," she said.

I stared at her for a few moments and mumbled, "Oh."

"Let's not think about that, yet," Des said, looking at my expression.

"Yeah," I said in relief. I didn't think about that. What if…well, I'm not sure he's the one I'm going to marry but…it doesn't matter at the moment.

Des sighed. "It's really a big thing to say, but at least I could be surer he wouldn't hurt my best friend," she said, managing to give me a small smile.

"Thanks," I said to the two of them, smiling gratefully. "Thanks for understanding. I know that's probably one of the most ridiculous things I've ever said in my life, but on the other hand it's—"

"—one of the most honest things you've said," Kat completed my sentence with a smile. "We know."

"But I agree that was pretty ridiculous," Des said, smirking. "I couldn't get my head around thinking our dearest Lily is in love."

I smacked her lightly on the arm, laughing. "Shut up. Don't remind me."

Kat yawned loudly over our little banter. "Hey girls, I guess it's time to sleep."

"That," I said, "and you're afraid of getting wrinkles."

I dodged swiftly Kat's sweeping hand and the three of us returned to our dormitories. I've never appreciated my best friends before than now.

* * *

><p>Scorpius' birthday went on quite smooth. There were still no classes but about half of the Gryffindors were already there so Al and Andrew decided to hold a party for him. Besides, even if some Gryffindors wouldn't want to part in celebrating his birthday, Al could do his charms sometimes. That was what amazes me because that was James' thing, mostly. And it helps that Andrew is also ridiculously good-looking that he could part in the charms as well.<p>

Well, it wasn't that big a party; just a couple of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, _Firewhisky_ for the older ones, and a couple of cakes and tarts and other sweets. I didn't dare drink Firewhisky. For one—I'm not seventeen yet, though no one in here would care if I took one. For another—I've gotten quite a trauma on drinking heavy drinks. I vividly remembered those stupid things I've done under the heavy alcohol's spell during Halloween and didn't want to repeat it again.

The celebration was pretty normal, really. I gave Scor a pair dragon-hide boots because I couldn't think of anything else to give him. He almost had anything and it wasn't a secret that the Malfoys are swimming with Wizarding gold.

When I pointed this out to him, he laughed and said, "Yeah I have everything I wanted. I have you."

"And there I was, bothering to buy you a pair of _dragon-hide boots_," I teased lightly.

The night went on really smooth, just as my brother had planned.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were quite normal again. After a week, classes returned to normal again. Our classes went harder than ever, and so were our Quidditch practices. Al was insisting on five times a week practice now, and what with OWLs, I feel like I could do with some sleep. Our match against Hufflepuff was coming at the first Saturday of February so we're practicing harder than ever that I felt my limbs might have grown muscles like a boy's. I barely have time with Scor because even he had a busy schedule because of NEWTs. At least he didn't have to hold that many practices for his team because they didn't have a match until the end of February.<p>

We only had those few minutes of talking during breakfast or lunch, sometimes dinner during those rare circumstances when I didn't have Quidditch to busy myself with.

"Could you get a bit easier on us?" I complained to Al as we were once again engaged in a Quidditch practice. "I'm freezing my arse out here!"

It was true. There was still a thin line of snow left on the grounds, a bit better than during our first practices when there was, literally, a foot deep snow. Somehow, I've gotten tired of Al's perseverance, as much as he was just thinking of winning for the team.

"I'm Captain here!" he retorted back with gritted teeth. "Now fly your lazy bums out there and let's practice."

Many groaned but obeyed. I, on the other hand, stayed stubbornly on the confines of the locker rooms, glaring at Al.

"C'mon, Lily," Mitch said, clapping me on the back. "It wouldn't do you good to argue with your brother. You're both stubborn, I know, but he had a better position than you and I do, as much as I'd like to kick his butt, I couldn't."

I managed to give a small grin. "Yeah, that would make me feel loads better," I said before soaring straight up the skies.

One week before the match, the weather was getting good and our pointless practices seemed better than before and everyone was in high spirits.

"Same time tomorrow, then," Al said to the team after the practice.

Being me, I couldn't hold my tongue even for a bit. "It's a Sunday tomorrow, Al," I said, rolling my eyes. "Could you give us a break? I've got tons of homework to do and—"

"Oh, don't use that rubbish on me, Lily," he cut off. "I know as much as you do that you're capable of doing homework in less than an hour."

"That's loads of help then," I said sarcastically, "because that means I don't have time to _rest_. And I've got bloody prefect duties, unlike you, so you might get easier on me."

Al was about to retort, but Andrew beat him to it. "She's right mate. Give us some rest," he said, clapping my brother on the back.

"And it's only Hufflepuff, if you didn't notice," I couldn't help adding. This earned a few, hollow laughs from the others.

Al sighed. "Alright. No practice tomorrow, then," he said finally and the rest of us grinned.

"Cheers!" chorused Alex and Paul, giving each other a high-five.

I grinned at Mitch and Jennifer. "Well," I said, looking particularly smug at Mitch, "I could do well with arguing with him, after all."

The three of us laughed as we headed to the girls' showers to change.

* * *

><p>The next day, I devoted my entire day in the library, for the first time accompanied by Scor. It was probably the first time we've spent this long with each other, and even if we're surrounded by books, I was grateful to it.<p>

"So how's practice?" he asked without looking up from the Potions essay he was writing.

"Bloody awful," I said dramatically. "And if I didn't confront my stupid brother, I would've been out there, flying and getting myself more exhausted than I ever was."

"Glad you knocked some sense on him," he said, smirking slightly. "I've been trying to talk him about it during the classes we have together and he'll always snap at me, saying I just wanted Gryffindor to lose to Hufflepuff in hope that Slytherin will win the Cup."

I looked up from my Defense essay about werewolves and gave him a feigned serious look. "That doesn't seem unlikely…" I trailed off. He looked up at me with slightly big eyes, as if shocked. I burst out laughing at his expression and seconds later, the new librarian, Madam Steel, came bustling to our table, her tiny eyes narrowed.

I quickly held my tongue, looking innocently down at my parchment.

After a couple of seconds with her nose down on us, Scor looked up at her with the same innocent look on him, making him look like an adorable, overgrown cherub. "I'm sorry, Madam Steel," he said smoothly, "but…do you need anything?"

I barely refrained myself from rolling my eyes. Madam Steel looked a bit flustered and was obviously affected by Scorpius' charms.

Shaking her head stupidly for a few moments, she marched off, leaving the two of us alone once more. When the sound of her footsteps died, I let out an involuntary snort.

"You shouldn't do that," I told him, shaking my head in awe.

"Do what?" he said innocently and I rolled my eyes.

"You and I both know what I'm on about," I said.

He shrugged. "Well, do you want her to chuck us out of the library?"

"No," I answered at once. "I'd rather finish my homework now. I've still got bloody rounds later."

"Who are you patrolling with?" he asked, giving me a meaningful look.

"Nate," I answered, "so there's no need to look at me like that. You know he's one of my friends."

"Right," he said, shrugging. "Just checking."

"Anyway," I said with a worried look at him, "how's Brett? Are he and Nate…er, fine now?" I didn't catch up with the progress between the two what with my busy schedules and everything.

Scor put one hand on his forehead, as if remembering something important—which he probably was.

"I almost forgot to tell you," he said in a hushed voice, "they talked—yesterday. Brett just told me this morning—says Nate talked to him last night, accepting his apology…and er, threatening him slightly on shutting up his big fat mouth about Muggleborns and such rubbish or else he'd stop anything that had to do with you."

"Oh," I mumbled. "At least they were okay now; I could have safe rounds later with Nate."

"Yeah, he seems to be exploding lately," he agreed. "Though I'd much rather you have rounds with me."

I smiled. "Yeah, but since you've got loads to do and I've got loads to do, I guess you wouldn't switch with him."

"I guess," he said with a shrug and the two of us continued to tackle with our own piles of homework.

After about a quarter of an hour, he muttered, "You know I still haven't forgotten Brett kissed you…you know…when we almost broke up and then you got all jumbled up with seeing me with the other prefect and everything."

I looked up at him for a moment, trying to take in what he said. It took a few seconds before it dawned on me. "Oh," I mumbled. "I've…forgotten that incident already…until you've decided to remind me that. Why are you telling me this, anyway?"

He shrugged. "Well, Brett was going out with that prefect—Amelia—now."

I shook my head, smiling. It's funny how our different choices worked. "Just one thing, though," I said, looking up at him. "Does that cow, Stella Selwyn already found someone else to lay her bulging eyes on?"

With that, he grinned cheekily and said, "Nope. She still wouldn't take her eyes off me. I just feel sorry for him because I feel like there's some sort of strong Permanent Sticking Charm on my eyes that magically glued it on you."

"Enjoy the view, then," I said, giggling.

* * *

><p>Rounds that night were just the usual. Nate and I have always been comfortable with each other partly because he's just so much like Des, the twins they were, that I knew how to deal with him.<p>

"So I heard you and Brett are sort of fine again," I said conversationally as we were passing the Charms corridor.

He shrugged. "Apparently, Des forced me into it. I've been thinking about it, lately, so I went on for it."

"And," I said pointedly, "I heard you threatened him…a bit."

He chuckled. "Yes. I didn't want him to have a go at Max, you know."

"You really like her, do you, Maxine?"

He gave me a curious look. "Why d'you ask?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. It was just a thought," I said. Smirking slightly, I added, "Besides, you might not seem aware of it but many females are glaring at Max on opposite directions."

"Don't pretend you didn't see many women glaring at you when you dated the self-conceited, reserved, famous Slytherin," he chuckled.

I swatted his arm, laughing lightly. "Oh, shut up. I still know I'm better-looking than him."

* * *

><p>The match against Hufflepuff was, as expected, turned out all well. The final score was 360-90, in favor of Gryffindor. Of course there was a party in the common room the night after the game and I took the chance to drag Scorpius into it.<p>

"But I've been trespassing your common rooms enough already," he argued.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's just for the sake of my sanity, Scor, so—"

I stopped as a sudden inspiration poked my brilliant mind. "I've got an idea," I said, dragging him towards the opposite direction.

"Lily, where are we—"

"Just wait, I think I've missed this part of the castle," I said, grinning.

After two minutes, we arrived at the end of the corridor, in front of a spiral staircase leading to the—

"Astronomy Tower?" he said in a questioning tone.

I beamed and led him upstairs.

We sat at the floor facing the sky where the stars and moonlight glinted.

I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder. "D'you remember during my first year—your third year— here, when you ran into me when I went sneaking here at night?" I asked him.

"Yep," he nodded. "If I remember correctly, you've mistaken me from Andrew, right?"

I giggled. "Well, I remember how close I was to him that time. Guess he's found friends fit for him now, I always thought he was a shy guy."

"He was," he agreed, "but he isn't now."

"Well, at least I could distinguish you perfectly well with him now—the looks and the attitude."

"Yeah, I'm better-looking at him," he said confidently, flashing me a grin.

"And that just shows you're more arrogant," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"That's called confidence," he said with a shrug.

I grinned. "Yeah, you've got too much of that," I said.

"I'd take that as a compliment," he said, grinning still.

We sat there for a few moments, before I decided to break it.

"Look at that star," I said, pointing at the brightest star of all. "D'you know what that is?"

He shook his head.

"It's Polaris—it's pointing North, see. I've been wondering ever since I was a kid whether I could use a broomstick to follow its path and end up somewhere in the north. I'd really like to see the North Pole—I guess it's the Muggle fictions that made me want to see it. They say that Father Christmas is there, see. You know…that big-bellied, white-bearded man who gives gifts to children during Christmas."

He looked at me with an amused expression on his face. "You mean those ridiculous displays we've seen on that Muggle place we've been on your birthday?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Well, I wanted to see him when I was a kid."

"You're strange, you are," he muttered, smiling. "I guess that's what I like you…"

"What? Being strange?"

He nodded. "That, yes. You never ceased to surprise me, see. Even though sometimes, you say ridiculous things…like now, for instance."

I giggled. "Oh, sod off, Scor. Anyway," I said, standing up. "We'd better go to the party. They might be wondering where their Seeker is." I grinned.

He sighed. "Okay, I'm giving up. But I'm not staying there more than an hour, okay?"

My grin widened as I said, "Thanks," and hugged him like a little child hugging his father.

He chuckled at my reaction and led me back to the common room.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to leave you, guys," I said apologetically to Des and Kat at breakfast come Friday. It was the day before the wedding and I, Al and Scor will be going out of school to the Burrow. "You could've come to the wedding if they held it in Easter or something…it's just that they chose this day…I don't know why, though."<p>

"You don't have to apologize, you know," Des pointed out, as straightforward as ever. "Anyway, if you're apologizing for not extracting us to a day of boring lessons, then apology accepted."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"We'll copy you notes," Kat said, wrinkling her nose slightly. "Yeah, that doesn't sound like me at all, I know."

I grinned. "I always knew there'd come a time when my dearest Katrina Alice Longbottom would work hard for her studies."

"Oh, sod off, Lily," she snapped, though she was grinning. "I might just got tired of copying you notes I might break my promise."

"Like I couldn't catch up without it," I said haughtily and groaned. "Oh Merlin, I didn't just say that!"

"You did," Des laughed. "And you definitely sounded like an arrogant, bigheaded—"

"Oh, I know I definitely sounded like Scor!" I said. "He says things like that whenever he felt like it."

The two girls laughed. Just then, a tawny owl soared over to me, clutching a letter on its beak. I wondered who it was from and noticed, from the writing outside, that it was from James.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_Hey, if you're wondering when I've stopped the trip, I've stopped it a week ago. I've been to all the places I want already and just thought of writing to you tonight. I expect you'd receive this by morning. Anyway, I couldn't miss Ted and Vic's wedding, could I? I'm best man after all—yep, I'm excited and am grinning write now._

_Well, I just thought I'd inform you. And tell Al for me, will you. I always get tired on writing a spare letter for my least favorite brother._

_Love,_

_James_

* * *

><p>I smiled at my brother's letter.<p>

Just then, Al came over with Scor on his back.

"Hey Al, James is at home already. He owled me this morning."

"Oh," he mumbled. "Well, he's best man so that makes sense. Anyway, it's time to go."

I sighed and turned to the other two. "Well, see you on Sunday," I said and stood up, taking Scorpius' hand and began walking while Al and Des exchanged a kiss before parting.

"Our trunks already there?" I asked Scor as we made our way upstairs.

"Yep. Why did you ask?"

"Because if they weren't, you'd be going down to the dungeons right now, wouldn't you?" I pointed out.

He chuckled. "Always the observant," he said.

I shrugged. "Well sorry if I couldn't help it."

They walked in silence upstairs, and during their fourth flight, Al caught up with them, panting.

"Bloody-hell," he said. "Why-did-you-have-to-leave-me-alone?"

Scor smirked. "If it wasn't for the fact that you were _literally_ glued to—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," he snapped. "C'mon, then."

Scor and I snickered a bit at my brother. Upon hearing us, he snapped, "Shut up, you two."

"Oh, you can't order us," I said without thinking, "we're prefects." Scor snorted.

I could almost see Al rolling his eyes behind us but he said nothing. Upon reaching the stone gargoyle which was the entrance to the Headmistress' office, I gave the other two blank looks.

"What's the password?" I asked them.

"Er," Al mumbled, "I don't know."

"Ginger newt," Scor said and the gargoyles sprang apart, revealing the spiral staircase leading to the McGonagall's office.

Upon reaching the door, Scor knocked on the bronze, griffin knocker and McGonagall said from inside, "Enter."

The three of us entered once again the magnificent, cavernous room.

Wordlessly, McGonagall beckoned us forward and we obliged. She handed us a pot filled with Floo powder and Scor took it.

"_Incendio_," she said, pointing her wand at the grates of the fireplace. The fire turned emerald green at once. "Your cousins have, Hugo and Rose Weasley have already been there earlier this morning," she informed us. "Miss Potter, if you please."

I took a pinch of the emerald powder from Scor, pulled my trunk with me on the furnace, threw the Floo powder and said clearly, "The Burrow!"

At once, I found myself on a swirling mist, glimpsing some other fireplaces, before landing on the familiar kitchen fireplace of my grandparent's house. Dragging my trunk inside, I dusted the soot that covered my clothes and hair. Seconds later, my cousins Dominique and Louis appeared, looking as stunning as ever, what with their veela blood.

"Hello Lily," they both said, smiling. Dominique gave me a peck on each cheek, acting on her French genes. Louis repeated the gesture and just as he was about to kiss my other cheek in a formal manner, Scor appeared, looking back and forth between us.

For a moment, he looked as though he could pummel Louis to the ground, but sighed in comprehension and placed a pleasant smile on his face. "Hello. You're Lily's cousins right?"

Before they could answer, Al appeared and dragged his trunk inside. Dominique waved her wand on both of them, causing the soot to get off them.

"Oh, thanks," they both said.

"No problem," she shrugged. "I'll just go see Mum," she said, turning around with her blond hair flying behind her. I was amazed that Scor didn't even give her a second glance. Most people get second, third, fourth, glances at my veela cousins and I vaguely remembered Nate staring at Louis dreamily during our first year.

"Where's Teddy and Victoire?" I asked Louis.

"Teddy's at work," he replied. "I couldn't understand why he has to work before his wedding," he added, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Vic is in the garden with mum, their having some tearful conversations there you might want to avoid…especially Dom's joined them now."

"Good thinking," Al said. "Where're Hugo and Rose, then?"

"Backyard," he said. "Their hiding from the _women_."

"Right," I said. "Let's get our things to our rooms first, then."

Al and Scor were sharing a room because there would be too much people here this time. I'd be sharing a room with Rose, which was one flight up. Louis helped me with my trunk using magic, pushing it inside Rose and my room.

"For a moment, Scorpius looked like he'd like to hex me," Louis said conversationally.

I giggled. "That would be because we were in such a position whereas you were about to peck my other cheek because of your French-ish manner."

He chuckled. "Well, at least you've chosen a blond," he commented. "The Weasleys are overflowing with redheads, honestly. It was just Albus, me and my sisters who escaped the spell."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, at least it wasn't from the Weasley blood that I've gotten my hair color," I shrugged. "It was—"

"I know, I know," he cut in, "it was from your other grandmum. If you insist…"

"Okay. Shut up," I muttered, shaking my head as the two of us made our way downstairs

The rest of our day was spent with greeting cousins and entertaining their questions about me and Scor that by four o'clock, the two of us escaped in the backyard where we were followed by Rose and Hugo.

"Why do we need to have too much cousins?" Hugo muttered. "And I swear, they're all getting older."

"So are you," Rose pointed out to his brother.

"Yeah, but they're not fun anymore…well, except Fred and Roxanne. I wonder where they are."

"Fred's at the shop, probably," Al said. "And Roxanne's a healer now."

"But why does it have to be Molly and Lucy in here?" he complained.

I sighed. "It's probably because they're too important at the Ministry that they could take a day off."

Hugo scowled. "Well, they're not fun, either. And Dom's much too tearful today she's—"

"Don't let her hear that," Louis said, appearing behind us. "Although I agree, I'd love nothing better than to put a Body-Bind on her right now just to stop her from sobbing. She's worse than Victoire!"

"Well, I couldn't see Victoire crying," Scor interjected. "She was simply looking normal."

"Dom's more dramatic, if you ask me," Al said.

That moment went on and on like that, we talking about our cousin's dramatics until dinner finally came. The rest of my cousins were there already, all my aunt and uncles, my grandparents, and Mum and Dad, and James and Teddy were there. It was a loud affair, because it was a rare occasion nowadays that all the Weasley clan gathered, including us Potters of course.

We ate dinner in the back garden because we wouldn't have been able to fit in the kitchen what with our number.

Fred and Roxanne made an exceptionally beautiful display of fireworks after dinner as we toasted for Teddy and Victoire. We all slept early that night because we've still got a big day ahead of us.

* * *

><p>The next day passed by in a blur and before I knew it, it was time for the ceremony. I was one of the bridesmaids, and I clutched Scorpius' hand at the middle of the queue. He was, of course, one of Teddy's groomsmen because they're cousins.<p>

"You know what I think," Scor mumbled in my ear.

"What?"

"I think it's time for you to meet my parents now, especially my mother because you've never spoken to her before."

I turned to look at him. He was smirking smugly. "Couldn't it wait?" I asked desperately. "This was supposed to be a wedding."

Before he had time to answer, the band started to play and music filled the marquee—our cue to start walking. Upon reaching the front of the aisle, we parted sideways, the women to the left, the men to the right, with Ted and Vic on the center. I was barely listening to what the short, wheezy wizard saying when he waved his wand, circling the new couple with sparkling hearts, pronouncing them wizard and wife.

The wheezy wizard asked everyone to stand up, waved his wand, and caused them to fly sideways, making a large space in the center to make a dance floor.

I found Scorpius and he said, "Are you ready now? To meet my parents, that is?"

I shrugged. "I'll just grit my teeth and get on with it."

He smiled. "That's the spirit. Just don't try to impress them much, will you?"

"Why?" I asked but he didn't have time to answer because at that moment, we arrived in front of a beautiful witch with sleek blond hair tied in an elegant bun.

"Hello, Mum," Scor said, kissing the woman on the cheek. "Mum, this is Lily."

Scor's mother eyed me for a few seconds before her face broke into a smile. "I've been hearing a lot about you," she said pleasantly. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the beauty of the witch that was my boyfriend's mum. She didn't look any old at all and seemed less than thirty years old.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," I said, plastering a smile on my face and trying to hide how nervous I was.

"There's no need to call me Mrs. Malfoy," she said with a smile, shaking her head. "I feel older when people call me that."

"Oh, er…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Call me Astoria," she said.

"Er…right—_Astoria,_" I said, and exhaled deeply. "That felt really awkward to call you like that," I admitted without thinking and almost held back laughter.

She smiled at me. "Have a seat, Lily," she said to me and turned to her son. "You should have offered her a seat a minute ago," she chided her son and I turned to look at the two. Looking at the pair of them, they seem to move with the same grace and posture that I never thought I'd manage.

"Lily doesn't bother with the formalities," Scor said, with a shrug, taking a seat beside me. "And I don't think she's ever been formal," he added, looking at me with knowing eyes.

"You know I don't," I said with a shrug. "I'll just do things the way I like, you know me."

He chuckled and said, "Yep. You do things like getting yourself almost killed from falling fifty feet from a broomstick and landing near a tree that would hit you if it wasn't frozen. And oh, don't forget when you drowned yourself on wine." I scowled at him at that point. "You don't seem the usual girl."

"There's no need to remind me that," I muttered and suddenly remembered that his mum was there, apparently watching us with interest. My eyes widened slightly and said to her, "Sorry if you've got to hear my eccentricities."

She smiled at me. "Oh, don't worry about it. I actually like a bit more ferocious woman for my son just to force the bigheadedness out of him."

"Ferocious?" I repeated, a slight blush creeping on my cheeks just as Scor said, "Mum! Don't embarrass me in front of my girlfriend!"

Astoria chuckled. "Oh, I guess she's already seen that side of you, haven't you, Lily?"

I grinned. "Oh, definitely," I said, looking at Scor with teasing eyes. "About ninety percent of our time together, he's always most positively bigheaded."

The two Malfoys chuckled and I found myself getting more and more at ease at his mum. He didn't seem to be the uptight, family-driven, blond woman I've imagined.

"You must join me for some trips out of the country sometimes," Astoria said suddenly to me. "I've been finding it hard to find someone to go with me, seeing as the only two people at home are both _men_. I couldn't go shopping with them; they're so boring to be with."

Before Scor could comment, I said, "Oh, he's actually fun to go through shops with. We've been to stores during my birthday and he wouldn't want to try on a shirt. And he said he didn't want plenty of clothes, bu—

"—but you still bought me some," he sighed.

"It's good of you to be able to insist something on my son," Astoria said. "He doesn't accept everything we give him, to be honest."

I beamed at her. "Oh, don't worry. I've got her tight on the neck, I promise."

"That should really comfort me," she said kindly. "Well, how about you go around for tea at my house some time…maybe at Easter would be good?"

I frowned. "I don't know…my brother's birthday is around Easter and we're usually at home, preparing there and everything. Maybe, if I could…"

"That would be lovely," she said. "I'll surely appreciate if you could, but I wouldn't force it if you couldn't."

I smiled at her. "So," she said, "tell me about school, Lily. I've heard you're quite a talented witch."

"It would sound rude if I said that _I am a talented witch_, but it would be a lie if I said I wasn't," I said, shrugging. "Well, I simply like Potions and Defense…and Transfiguration, too."

She gave her son a look. "You didn't tell me in your letters that she's good at Transfiguration, too." There was an almost accusing—and childish—tone in her voice that made Lily like her even more. _So much for thinking Scor's mum's uptight,_ I thought.

"Well, she doesn't like it too much," Scor said patiently and added to me, "do you?"

I smiled. "Nope. I don't like it that much, but I'm still good at it."

"See, I told you Mother," he said. "She's got an effortless brain."

"And an effortless beauty," Astoria added, giving me an appraising look, and smiled. "Yes, Scor really has a fine taste, doesn't he?"

"As much as I would love to tease him, if I said no, then I'd have insulted myself, so _yes_, he's got a good taste," I said, grinning.

Astoria laughed and said, "And you've got a good humor, too. Well, I guess we ought to have some drink now, shall we? What'd you like? And no Firewhisky for you," she added to Scor sternly. "You don't want to get drunk on your cousin's wedding now, do you?"

He shrugged and said, "Some wine, it is, then."

Just then, a translucent green bottle soared to us and hovered in front of Scor's face, pouring his empty glass a good measure. Meanwhile, I snatched a butterbeer from a passing tray, and a couple of tarts and cakes for us to eat.

"Still butterbeer, eh?" Astoria said, eyeing my drink.

"Oh, I've got…er—unpleasant experiences with wine last Halloween."

"So that's what Scor told me about. Mmm…" She took a seat of her own wine and the three of us took bites of our food in silence, occasionally chatting and asking various questions to one another, particularly Astoria.

When we've finished eating, Scor stood up and said, "Let's dance," to me, holding out his hand.

I flashed him a dazzling smile as I stood up and took his hand. Getting into the dance floor, he put his hands on my waist and I put my arms on his neck. "So," I said, "this is actually the first time we're going to dance properly. I vaguely remembered dancing with you incognito…and you made your escape then…how pathetic a bloke was, escaping the woman," I teased.

He stared at me for a few moments, a serious look on his face. "You know, that was probably the emptiest feeling I've ever felt," he said slowly and I nodded my head in understanding.

Being me, I want things to focus on less serious matters so I said, "I've gotten the fullest stomach I got back then," and attempted to grin. It worked. The corners of his mouth tugged a little, his familiar smirk appearing.

"You really would turn everything serious around, Lils," he said in awe.

I shrugged. "Well, I hate serious matters and the most serious I've been was those times so I never want to look back to that again if I could help it."

He smiled at me. "You really are amazing, do you know that?"

I smiled at him. "Of course I know that…but you're mum is definitely amusing."

"D'you like her?"

"Definitely…but I didn't expect she would be like that, you know…easy to talk with."

He smiled. "Of course…but I could definitely say the same to you mum. She's beautiful, still in her age."

"Don't let my dad hear that," I chuckled. "Anyway, I thought the same of yours. She's beautiful, you know…you got her lips," I couldn't help adding.

He grinned. "Oh, but you'd better prefer mine," he said.

"I sure do," I whispered and leaned in to plant one soft kiss on _his_ lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It's the longest I've ever put on here, and probably the shortest time to take on updating. <em>**_I'm sorry if there are any typos in here, I just did this out of inspiration from your REVIEWS! It's been a long time since I received that much reviews and I'm just having more ideas that I don't know if I typed them all right. :)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	42. Two Sides

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO—TWO SIDES

Sunday morning came and found Al, Scor and I lining up to the Burrow's kitchen fireplace to Floo back to school. I went first, saying, "Hogwarts!" loudly and clearly and been plunged into a squeamish darkness, occasionally taking a peek on other fireplaces, and finally, landed on a hearth facing a room filled with scarlet and gold color—the Gryffindor common room.

It was almost deserted because almost every one hardly wakes up too early on a Sunday, except for a redheaded girl who looked like the miniature me, whom I met on the first day of school—Lizzy.

Waving my wand, I removed the soot from me and pointed it on my trunk, saying, "_Locomotor trunk!"_ it sprung to life and dashed towards the girl's dormitories.

"Hello, Lizzy," I said to the girl as I sat beside her. She was practicing the Levitating Charm on a book—a heavy one.

She beamed at me and said, "Hey, Lily. I wonder where you've gone. You seemed to have gone out of my world for at least five months."

I shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. Living a busy life. No time for chats. Besides, you have your friends, who are your age, already, so it would be unlikely to converse with someone four years older than you. You'll just think everything is easy at that age whereas sixteen is pretty much complicated already."

"You really take everything into consideration, don't you?" she muttered. "Anyway, how's your cousin's wedding?"

Before I could ask her how she knew about it, the fireplace glowed emerald green and Al appeared out of it. Almost lazily, he brushed the soot out of him with a wave of his wand and sent his trunk to his dorms with another.

"Hey Lils, who are you talking to?" Al asked, yawning hugely and taking a seat in front of us.

"Lizzy, she's a first year. Remember when we saw her got sorted?"

"Oh, yeah. The one who looks like you?"

"That's the one," I said.

"Hey, kiddo," he said absently to Lizzy, who turned a bright shade of scarlet that was always a danger sign.

"Please don't call me _kiddo_," she said indignantly. "You could've called me by my name, you know."

Al looked at him in a mixture of awe and confusion. "Are you sure there wasn't a Time Turner here? Because I'm pretty sure that the eleven year-old Lily would say the same, in that same way, I reckon."

"Oh, would you?" Lizzy asked me and I grinned.

"Definitely. Anyway, how d'you know about the wedding?" I asked.

"She knows about the wedding?" Al repeated questioningly and I nodded.

"Well, I couldn't help hearing your best friends talking…er, Dessa and Katherine, was it?"

I laughed. "You almost got their names correct," I snorted. "Almost. Anyway, they're Des and Kat—Desiree and Katrina, that is."

"Er—right," she mumbled.

"Oh, I could see you're still practicing something," I said thoughtfully, giving her a small smile. "I'd leave you to that, I've got to wake Des and Kat. Anyway," I added to Al, "where's Scor?"

"He probably appeared in _his_ common room," Al shrugged and got up, staggering towards his dormitory.

"Well, are you alright in here alone?" I asked Lizzy, standing up.

She smiled. "Of course I am. I was before you and your brother decided to appear here."

I smiled back and said, "See you later, then."

I made my way towards the girl's dorms with the intention of waking up my two best friends.

* * *

><p>"So you met her mum?" Kat repeated questioningly as I told them the details of the wedding.<p>

"Yep," I nodded, "and she wasn't at all what I expected. She seems pretty nice."

"I see," Des said thoughtfully. "That makes things more serious with you two, you know. You've already met his dad, now his mum…" Whatever she was thinking, she couldn't hide it from me—not when it bothers me to see her squirming and contemplating like that and I knew it had everything to do with me.

"What?" I asked her, giving her a look and she grimaced.

"What do you mean _what_?" she asked in a voice past innocence.

I sighed. "I know you want to say something. I could tell."

Looking at me for a few moments, she frowned again. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Don't get mad at me for saying this but…it's going to be hard for you to wriggle out of this relationship once it got all wobbly and everything. And it's going to be harder for you if he'll get a way out of it. I'm not saying he will," she added because of the look I gave her. "I'm just saying I don't want to see the sulky Lily again. I mean, what if he graduates already? Where does that left you?"

I glared at her. I really didn't want to talk about these things despite that time seemed to be ticking so fast I could barely cope with it.

"Al's graduating the same year," I said in forced calm, "and you're saying either you or he will break up with the other when that time comes?"

She sighed. "I don't mean it like that. I don't want to ever break up with him, but if he ever needed me to, then I'd be able to cope up with it—not now, though, I'm not. I'm just saying that things are less serious on us and it's easier to be apart. We didn't even say those three words—"

"Oh, but I'm sure as hell that he loves you," I interjected sharply.

"Er—I'll just leave you two," Kat said, departing quickly but neither of us paid her attention.

"How can you be so sure of that?" she snapped. "How come you seem like you know everything?"

"Oh, I don't know everything!" I retaliated. "I was just being honest with my feelings and even a sixteen year-old could be sure of that. It doesn't matter if things were serious with us and just because you've never taken everything as serious doesn't mean I haven't! And don't tell me you don't have deeper feelings for my brother other than _fancy_ because you and I both know you've liked him for ages, and that must've developed into something more!"

"Doesn't mean I've got to make things harder for both of us!" she said angrily. "I'm fifteen, Lily! I don't say _I love you_ until the right time because I'm not sure whether or not Al and I would be together that long! We're still at school and the next school year, I'd come back here without him! D'you think I'd be able to live my life if I said those _words_ and he said them back?"

I glared at her. "You've always taken the easy way, Des," I said in a low, quiet voice. "It's always been like that to you whenever you're with someone. I tolerated you before because you were my best friend, but you wouldn't do that to Al, would you? You wouldn't break up with him just because you couldn't take it if, next school year, he wouldn't be here all over, snogging you senseless and giving you that satis—"

"SHUT UP!" she bellowed and I glared at her. "I never thought you'd ever think like that of me, Lily," she said in a hurt voice.

"I never thought you'd say that me saying 'I love you' to _him_ was a mistake. It's just being honest, Des. I just hope one day, you will," I said and stood up, walking towards the castle without a backward glance.

I never thought I'd see a day like this when me and my best friend would ever argue over this matters.

* * *

><p>That was probably the biggest, and longest, argument Des and I ever had. Over the next few days, we weren't speaking to each other, let alone look one another on the face. It would've been better if we had a shouting match again, but no. It was the first time I've seen her so down. I've been more hallow than this before, but still, I really missed her a lot.<p>

However, looking at her, it reminded me of what she said and held back my tongue for trying to speak to her. I never appreciated Kat more because it had always been her in the middle. She seemed to have a dilemma on whom to go with during classes and everything. I made it easier for her and resorted to go with either of Alex or Paul.

"You seem lost, Lily," Alex said teasingly when I first showed up beside him and Paul. "How come you're not with you're two sidekicks?"

"We had a fight," I said tersely, looking straight ahead.

With that, the two boys had nothing to say.

Al had everything to say, though. I couldn't have a decent practice on Quidditch for a week with him as a Captain. He took our fight calmly at first but after asking me several times, my patience finally cracked.

"Why don't you ask _her_, then?" I snapped.

After that, we had a shouting match at the pitch and I ended up so angry I decided not to speak to him for almost a week, too.

Scor asked me once what Des and I fought about but I resolutely avoided the question. He dropped it immediately and I appreciated his thoughtfulness. I really wish that Al, as my brother, was that thoughtful, too.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Scor asked as I met him on the Entrance Hall. We were, once again, partners in the rounds.<p>

I took his hand and sighed contently. "Nothing. I lost track of time."

"She'll come around, Lils," he said softly and I felt slightly reassured.

"I know…it's just that we never had a fight like this. It took hours at most before…but now…"

He gave me a look. "You know, if neither of you say anything to each other, you really wouldn't patch things up," he said pointedly.

I sighed. "I wouldn't say it first."

"I thought you'd say that," he said. "Well, I don't know her that much but Al says enough of her for me to know that she's just as stubborn as you…"

"Let's just…not talk about that now, okay?" I said uncomfortably.

"Sure," he said, giving me a smile, which I returned with a feeble one. "What d'you want to talk about, then?"

I thought for a moment, wanting a topic that would cause me real distraction and forget problems for a moment. "How about…what's your greatest fear?" I asked without thinking.

He looked taken aback by the question and seemed to be fighting hard the urge to simply declining to answer. Finally, he said, "Losing."

I stared at him, trying to make out his simple yet complex answer. "What does that mean?" I asked. "You don't want losing _on_ someone or losing someone?"

For a moment, I thought he wouldn't answer, but he said, "Losing on someone. It hurts my pride, see, and I think I couldn't face another day knowing that I lost over something."

I frowned. "Then why didn't your pride seem hurt at all when I beat you during every of our Quidditch matches."

For that, he smiled. "That, I could take. You're an exception to that rule."

I beamed, my spirits suddenly lifted. "Somehow, I'd take that as a compliment."

"It is," he agreed, grinning as well. "So what's your greatest fear, then?" he asked.

I didn't have to think hard to answer that one. "Losing someone," I replied, looking straight ahead. _Losing someone_. And somehow, I kept losing my best friend for a week now, though I still couldn't bring myself to talk to her. I might've been giving myself a death sentence by doing that.

Sensing that I was feeling uncomfortable and wouldn't elaborate, he didn't say anything, for which I was grateful. He was being more and more thoughtful as time passes and I would've thought he could read my mind if I didn't know him better.

I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. As fast as five or six months seemed, we've gone past the over showcase of affection and kissing at every opportunity. These simple gestures seemed much more warming and comforting now and I was glad by it.

"You really know me well, don't you?" I said and I heard him chuckle.

"Of course. You're the most fascinating creature in the world I ever laid my eyes on and taken the opportunity to study your every move."

I giggled. "You know, you really shouldn't refer your girlfriend to a _creature_."

"Just trying to make you smile," he said.

"Oh well…I noticed you've been trying really hard tonight. Maybe that's why I love you."

He smiled. "Yep…and I've been trying really hard because I love you, too."

* * *

><p>The next week hadn't been better. As I was passing the Charms corridor alone for my first class on Tuesday, I passed none other than Des. We met each other's eyes for a few seconds and I could feel myself agonizing over her absence. The moment when our eyes made contact, I suddenly felt the urge to talk to her, to tell her that I want everything back to normal. And yet, my feet said different and before I knew it, we were already behind each other's backs. Sighing, I ducked behind a tapestry in one of the shortcuts I learned from the Marauder's Map and made my way in shorter time to class.<p>

Friday afternoon, during our last period, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Griffiths paired us all to practice the Stunning Spell and Shield Charm. Whoever was partnered to me, this was not what I expected. "…Miss Potter and Miss Zabini," he said and I sighed, mentally cursing the insensible professor.

I made my way towards her without a word, without looking her straight in the eye. It wasn't that hard seeing as she was doing the same.

"…and you may now begin!"

Looking on the space over her head, I asked, "What'd you do? Stun or Shield?"

"Let's take in turns," she said and I felt something warm and calming sense to hear my best friend's words. But after chancing a look at her, I noticed that her eyes were, like mine before, trailed on the space above my head.

"Okay then," I said, and now she met my eye. Both of us were putting up facades on our faces, I just knew it. I preferred it, though. It would be easier. "I'll Stun first."

She nodded. Raising our wands, I nonverbally sent a Stunning Spell at her, and she blocked it, too, without uttering a word. We've done that lazily for sometime, and I guess that she was remembering the same thing that I did.

Since our first year, we've been practicing spells and hexes and jinxes with our friends. I learned the Stunning Spell on first try during my first year at Hogwarts when we were chased by Brett, who was adamant back then. She, too, learned it without difficulty. That's what we're alike about. We could learn different things without making an effort to it. That's why we're closer to each other than with Kat, even if Kat and I have known each other since we were five.

Upon noticing us, the professor beamed. "Oh, nonverbal spells already, eh?" he asked and Des and I stopped firing spells. Simultaneously, we both nodded. "Take twenty points each for Gryffindor!" he said, his voice filled with awe. "I know you two are my brightest students here, but I didn't know you could push that far. Nonverbal spells are thought in sixth year and you know it already. How did you learn that?" he fired at Des.

"Practicing with…my _friends_ when bored."

Chuckling merrily, he turned to the other pairs.

"You go with Stunning now, then," I said tersely to her and we begun firing spells to each other in reverse.

While lazily flicking my wand, another thought occupied my mind…what if I talked to Des now? _Properly._ I wanted to fix things, after all…

But before I could think things more thoroughly, a flash of red hit me and I couldn't remember before I hit the floor.

After what seemed like seconds, though, I stirred again. Des was hovering over me with a concerned look. "Sorry," she said, pulling me up.

"No, it's not your fault. I was just…_distracted_…that's why I didn't see that spell coming."

She opened her mouth to speak but just then, the bell rang and the other students separated us. Sighing, I went to my chair, picked up my bag, and went to the library to hide.

That very same night at the dormitory, I was lying on my bed and staring at the curtains of ceiling. The curtains around my bed were drawn so that I would be able to hide from Des. I felt such a coward, hiding there, but I still found myself doing nothing. It was easier to duel in Defense classes or tackle truckloads of homework than trying to talk to her.

It was already past curfew but I still couldn't sleep. Making up my mind, I put on my dressing gown and cloak and extracted the Marauder's Map from my trunk and went out of the dormitories and the common room.

I didn't need the Map, though. I made it safely towards my destination—the kitchens. I've been going here sometimes through the years, whenever I'm in a bad mood, or worse this time. Tickling the pear on the painting of the bowl of fruit, I twisted the door knob that appeared and got inside. A couple of house-elves strode over me at once.

"What does Miss Lily want?" one of them, Hetty, asked. I've known most of the house-elves here and they all knew me as well.

"Do you happen to have some chocolate there, Hetty?" I asked her.

"Right away, Miss," she said and they all strode off as I made my way on the nearest seat I reached. After the house-elves gave me mounds of chocolates, I muttered my thanks to them and began to eat. Chocolate has always been a comfort food to me.

_I shouldn't be sulking_, I thought to myself._ I'm not sulking much but at least, I should be more cheerful…Des doesn't seem angry or frustrated with me back in class._

I continued eating and eating and felt the chocolate working on me. I began thinking like I used to, considering every details not unnecessary.

_Des had a point, though. Why do I have to snap at her?_ I mentally scolded myself. _She was only trying to look out for me, wasn't she? She only wanted to look after my well-being. Ugh, I shouldn't have brought up that feelings thing. Besides, her side makes as much sense as mine._

_If what she was saying was trying to take things as slowly as possible and with less serious matters, it would've meant an easier relationship. On the other hand, my side seemed pretty more complex. Mmm…well, it's true I could get hurt if…but I'll never know if we'd ever break up. Still…I really miss Des now and I shouldn't have reacted so badly at her opinion…I would eat a hippogriff if she wasn't missing me, too…_

I sighed and took another bite of chocolate, letting my mind wander. I didn't notice how long I've been there, thinking and eating, until I heard the clock outside signaling midnight. Mentally kicking myself, I scrambled up from my seat, thanked the house-elves, and made my way back to Gryffindor Tower.

As I was on my fifth flight of stairs, I met the two people I'd rather not meet at this dead of night after curfew.

"Lily?" my Head Girl cousin said as she and the Head Boy noticed me. "What're you doing outside at this time?"

I sighed. "D'you actually have to ask me that? I'm obviously here, out of the comfy of my beds, because I'm sneaking out somewhere. I was just heading back. Just duck Gryffindor some points already so I could go back to the dorms already."

She gave me a concerned look. "But where've you bee? I heard you and Desiree are not on—"

"Yeah, and it's my business so I've got nothing to tell you."

Clearly stung, she said, "Ten points from Gryffindor," in a partly harsh, partly hurt voice.

"There's no need to use that tone on us, Lily," Andrew said calmly and I noticed him giving Rose's hand a squeeze. "We're just concerned for you."

Feeling guilty, I sighed and mumbled, "Sorry. I just had a bad day..."

"You could talk to us," he said. "It's not only Scor that you could talk to. I just noticed you barely talked to anyone than him since last week."

_It's Des I wanted to talk to at the moment aside from Scor_, I thought and said, "Well, it's not my fault that I don't want to talk to anyone other than him," I said nonchalantly. "Sorry, I just don't feel in a good mood today." _Yeah, I couldn't get my fat mouth to talk to my best friend normally._ "Good night."

With that, I walked away. After closing the door of the fifth year girls' dormitory, I turned around and saw someone sitting on the window sill, with her eyes trailed outside and seemingly oblivious to my arrival.

I stared at my beautiful best friend for a few moments, having an internal battle between breaking her from her reverie and talking to her or just slipping to my bed without her noticing. Before I could decide, however, she opened her lips and said, "You're so stubborn, Lily Luna Potter."

She turned her head and fixed me a look, a mixture of sad and annoyed, pleading and stubborn. Without thinking, the corners of my lips tugged into a small smile.

"I reckon Desiree Isabelle Zabini is more stubborn than her so-called best friend," I said, my heart giving a pleasant leap that things were finally going back together.

"Nope. Zabini is really humble and down to earth where as Potter is really obstinate and wouldn't back down," she said, giving a small smile herself. "Where've you been?" But before I could answer, she sighed dramatically. "But of course, if there's one place you'd go at this time, then you'd be in the kitchens, drowning yourself in _chocolates_…or otherwise, you were in the Tower?"

"You're right about the kitchens," I said, shaking my head at her. "How did you know?"

"Well, I'm your _so-called best friend_, am I not? Of course I'd know. That's why I've been waiting for you here." She bit her lip, staring at me for a few moments. Moving down from the window sill, she walked until we were two feet apart.

"I've missed my best friend, Lils," she said, sighing. "For the sake of Merlin, could we stop not talking to each other? My throat is already dry from the strain of speaking! And for the love of Godric, we only talked about a few sentences back in our Defense class. I thought you would've wanted to talk to me…"

I smiled, despite myself. "Ironically enough, I've been meaning for you to talk to me because my mouth wouldn't do it."

She returned the smile, and it was genuine. "I only have Al to speak to, and sometimes Kat. But I know she's got tired of us…" Our eyes simultaneously moved towards the bed of our blonde friend, snoring lightly from beneath the hangings.

"We've got another thing in common then," I said, turning my eyes back to her. "I only speak to Scor but I wouldn't—"

"—tell him what we fought about," she finished my sentence for me, smiling knowingly. "It's too bad we're so much alike or it wouldn't last as long as this."

"I know, right," I smiled. "So, are we going to classes tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah. Finally, I've been meaning to hear you say that ever since you've come hear," she said and in one stride, we closed the space between us and gave each other in a sisterly hugged.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me what you two have argued about, now?" Scor asked after I told him the next what happened. He just finished his Quidditch practices that afternoon and we were seating on the now empty stands.<p>

I nodded. "Yeah. I decided you need to know." And so I told him. He didn't interrupt, for which I was grateful. However, his silence seemed to be so deafening that I bit my lip in anxiety when I finished. He wasn't giving any sign of emotion at all that I couldn't read what he was thinking. Whenever he did this, it wasn't a good sign.

"Lily," he said finally, "we're still—_together—_when I leave Hogwarts, aren't we? We could owl each other and…"

I gave a nervous laugh. "It's still ages away. We could think about it when the time comes," I said.

"I'm graduating in three months."

I looked down at our entwined hands, my heart beating fast. "That depends on—"

"What d'you mean?" he asked sharply and I winced at his tone.

"Well…what career are you pursuing? What work are you—?"

"Auror," he answered, and I looked up to see him assessing my reaction.

"What?" I blurted out. "You—you're going to—what?"

"I want to become an Auror," he said in a sure voice.

I frowned. "You're going to have to work with my dad with that career you choose," I muttered. "He's Head of the Auror Department…"

He shrugged. "It's the only thing I thought of that I'd like to do."

"It's a tough job, being an Auror," I said.

"Exactly. That's what I wanted—a tough job, you know. Not a boring one, no," he said, smiling. "I don't like to do some tedious work in the ministry. I wanted some action." He buried his face in my hair and I smiled.

"Mmm," I mumbled in comfortableness.

"Anyway, what would you want to do after you graduate?"

I bit my lip. Sighing, I said, "Same…I wanted to become an Auror."

He pulled his head from my hair and fixed me a look. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"'Course I am," I said, trying to sound casual. "What kind of woman would want to become an Auror other than me?" I managed to give a small smile, hoping he'd just leave it.

He sighed. "Yeah, what kind of woman does that? You really are the most amazing person I've ever met, Lily Potter," he said, smiling in return. "Anyway, it'll take three years of studying again," he said.

"Yeah. Maybe when you reached your third year there, then I'd catch up with you on my first year," I said, smiling at the thought of staying together that long. "And we'd still be together, if that happens. I was thinking you might go abroad and I couldn't…" I trailed off.

He nodded in understanding and we were silent for a few moments.

"Hey, I think it's getting colder out here," he said and there was clear intention in his voice I _did_ recognize. Turning to look at him, I saw that his lips were tugging on the corners; I shook my head, smiling.

"Let's go somewhere _cozy_," I said, laughing as I pulled him down the stands, towards the castle, and inside an empty broom cupboard.

"This is definitely cozy," he said, smiling, and fixing me a look of longing.

"Yeah," I breathed, staring into the depths of his eyes. "And we haven't this sometime lately…"

I leaned toward him, kissing him. I wrapped my hands on his neck and hair, wrapped my legs on his waist. I would never kiss someone like him again…

He was all I ever wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review.<em>

_This is just more of a filler chapter but it's necessary because **next chapter will be a disaster!** I could already imagine it, though I haven't started typing it yet. Still, update in about a week. :D_

_And guys, if you noticed, I changed my pen name from _brunette09_ to _**crimson and gold**_. Don't be confused, it's still me.  
><em>

_I love you guys! _**_PLEASE REVIEW (=_**


	43. Breakup and Breakdown

_…wishing that time would fly by fast before my eyes, wishing that time could heal the pain of losing someone…_sometime_…_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FORTY-THREE—BREAKUP AND BREAKDOWN<p>

March came, with Al giving the team harder practice than ever. Spring was already showcasing itself by means of the budding flowers and plants blooming all over the grounds. The day was once more lighter and warmer than before that every one of us on the team was having more enthusiasm on practice than ever.

On the third week of April, we were practicing even harder for the upcoming match. The last match of the season was supposedly next month, but due to the strain it gives to the fifth and seventh years who would take their OWLs and NEWTs, most especially the members of Quidditch team, it was moved earlier this year by the Headmistress.

"We're sure going to win on Ravenclaw tomorrow," Mitch said enthusiastically after another practice, the Friday before the match.

"Definitely," I agreed, grinning at her. "I've just had the best practice ever! I'm sure that that Samantha Daniels is no match for me. And I'm not just bragging because I know she isn't half as good as Scor."

"You seem to be a bit annoyed at her," Jennifer commented.

Mitch giggled. "If you haven't noticed the last match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, that Daniels was ogling at Malfoy." She raised a meaningful eyebrow at me and I snorted.

"I'm not jealous of her if that's what you mean," I said. "But yes, Jennifer, I'm a bit annoyed at her."

"There's no reason to be," Andrew said suddenly. "Scor doesn't like girls like Samantha Daniels."

Just then, Al entered the locker rooms with a very goofy and satisfied grin on his face. "Well done, everyone!" he said cheerfully. "If we didn't beat Ravenclaw, then I'd eat dung. We—"

"Oh, let's get beaten, then," I said, grinning still. "I'd like to see Al eat dung."

Everyone laughed, even Al. When the laughter died down, Al continued his usual after practice pep talk with us. "Well, it's mostly down to you, Lils, and if you don't catch the snitch before Daniels, then I'm going to remind you that for the rest of your life," Al said, nodding at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I won't let her, of course. Anyway, there's no way in hell she's better than me. I've seen her fly; even she almost lost to the Hufflepuff Seeker had she been any dafter."

Everyone nodded their agreement and Mitch and Jennifer exchanged meaningful grins. "We need to win with at least a hundred and eighty points to get first place," Al continued. "If we won with less than a hundred and eighty, we'll only be second place to Slytherin. If we lose with a hundred, we're third and if we lose more than a hundred points, we'll be last place and Gryffindor has never been last place on Quidditch for about three centuries.

"I know you're all going to do you're best and I'm confident that we're going to win it this year. Heaven knows James wouldn't let me sleep if I didn't give the Cup to Gryffindor now that I'm Captain because he's done it for three years in a row." He looked slightly pressured now. "Well, off you go and change then. Good night."

Mitch and Jennifer were halfway towards the changing rooms when they turned around to give me a questioning look.

"You go ahead," I said, tilting my head slightly towards my brother's direction, who was sitting on the bench and didn't make any effort to stand and change, but was looking down on his shoes.

They nodded in understanding. Once everyone was out except for me and my brother, I approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Why aren't you changing?" he asked.

"Looks like you need a good talk," I said, shrugging and taking a seat beside him. Looking straight ahead, I said, "You'll do well tomorrow. I promise. I know you've been used to James teasing you about how lousy you are at Quidditch, but he's just like that. He likes annoying people, James," I said, grinning at remembering our eldest brother's antics during our Quidditch matches in the previous years.

He nodded slightly. "Well, still, I couldn't take it if we lose. It's my only year to prove myself nothing short of James."

"You do know you sound like an insecure girl, don't you?" I chuckled and he gave a reluctant one in return. "You're going to do great. I promise. I could tell. We're going to win tomorrow."

"Right…" he mumbled.

I turned to give him a slightly annoyed look. "You don't have to sound so pessimistic," I scolded him. "If you do, the whole team is bound to be down. Honestly, don't be stupid, we're going to win it."

"Yes…win…"

I rolled my eyes at my brother. It must be hard for him to have an elder brother who's always taking everything lightly and coolly and effortlessly. What I really didn't like is that he couldn't see that he was like that, too, in a way but he just wants to prove himself.

"You don't have to be James, Al," I said. "Give me a favor and have some _good_ time with Des tonight. That would shove off some of the negative feelings you have." I grinned at the thought.

"Well, I'm okay now," he said, grinning all of a sudden. "That would definitely lift my spirits. Thanks, Lils."

I grinned. "Just don't mention it to her. Anyway, she's been complaining about how you're always at the pitch so that would do her good." I stood up and made my way on the girls' changing rooms when I stopped and looked back at him.

"You're not lousy at Quidditch, by the way."

With that said, I entered the room where Mitch and Jennifer were almost done changing.

I was the last one to leave the locker rooms. Stepping outside, I felt a hand grab my wrist and met the eyes of Scorpius. "Hey," I said, smiling and giving him a kiss. Pulling my head back, I said, "There's no need to grab me."

He smirked. "Well, I thought it would be a more dramatic. And I see, you're wearing the charm bracelet I gave you."

"'Course I'm wearing it. It's supposed to be my lucky charm." He laughed teasingly and I shook my head at him. "You're pathetic, you are," I said, shoving him playfully away from me.

"You know I'm going to catch you," he said as I take a few steps back. He grinned mischievously and I suddenly broke into a run, my laugh ringing across the empty pitch. I let the night air cool my face, the wind billow my long hair.

I chanced to take a look back and saw that he was nearing me and he was laughing like he never had before. He had a glint in his eyes that tells me he was having the time of his life. His lips were curved into a grin that never ceased to make my stomach swoop.

"I'm going to catch you, Lily," he shouted and his voice echoed on the deserted place.

On three long strides, he caught up with me and grabbed me around my waist and tickled me. I giggled, begging for him to stop.

"You're mean," I said, beaming and laughing radiantly nonetheless, as I clutched my stomach for support. There's no need, though, because he had his strong arms wrapped safely around my waist, never letting me fall. I looked up at him and found him looking back at me with a very endearing expression on his face, his eyes full of love and compassion.

Locked in his gaze, I couldn't turn away. Instead, I closed my eyes and caressed his lips on mine, gently at first, but my thoughts were in a daze in a few seconds that I couldn't help control my senses.

I wrapped my arms around him. Losing balance, I toppled over the smooth, grassy ground, feeling him on top of me, without breaking the kiss. _Two months_, a voice in my head whispered. _You've only got two months to spend with him_. Feeling suddenly hysterical at the thought, I kissed him more urgently that he was taken aback, but returned it, nevertheless. Turning over, I sat on top of him this time, putting both my legs on his sides. I could feel him slipping his control, too, for I felt one of his hands subconsciously darting from beneath my clothes, feeling my toned stomach, and upper…

I could feel myself losing more and more control every second but he suddenly stopped, retrieving his hand and looking up at me with dazed but slightly troubled eyes. He looked so beautiful that…

I suddenly felt hot tears slipping on my eyes and removed them hastily on my sleeve and sitting on the grass beside him. Seconds later, he was sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I immediately calmed at his touch; it was like that between us now—we understand and comfort each other more than any other.

"It's okay, Lils," he whispered in my ear, rubbing my shoulder. But my eyes have already stopped tearing even before he reached me; I wiped the tearstains left in my eyes and face. I pulled away and gave him a grateful smile. "Why did you cry?" he asked slowly.

"Sorry," I said. "I was just being silly."

"Was it because I stopped?" he asked anxiously. "I'm so sorry Lily, I've slipped control again. I almost…"

"It has nothing to do with that," I said, shaking my head. "I didn't mind it…"

"Then why did you—?"

I took a deep breath. "It's just that…a thought crept on my mind when we were…_kissing_…Barely more than two months, Scor. _Two months_…"

"We'll figure something out," he said firmly. I wanted so much to believe him, but my fear got the better of me. I pushed it out of my mind, though, being me.

"I really looked stupid, did I?" I said to alleviate the tension. "Honestly, why did I have to tear up?"

He chuckled in response, glad to hear me normal again. "That would be because you're such an unusual woman no one could guess your reactions…sometimes. Mostly, it's ferocious but you rarely tear up."

"Definitely…crying is so much foreign to me," I said genuinely. "That's why it's pathetic I shed more tears for you combined than for anyone else's. Remember Halloween?"

He grimaced. "I'd rather not remember."

I smiled at him. "Anyway, I need to get back to Gryffindor Tower," I said, standing up. "It's almost curfew and I've got a match tomorrow."

"There's no need to worry about curfew," he said as I pulled him up. "We're both prefects, you know."

"And I've got a match tomorrow," I repeated. "And you'd better not cheer for Ravenclaw," I added, knowing that he might've been thinking they've got better standing when Ravenclaw wins tomorrow.

"Oh, I wouldn't," he said. "I would've cheered for them. Only, I don't love those bookworms on broomsticks as much as _you_."

I grinned. "There's no need to say, 'I love you, too', is there?" I asked playfully as he chuckled and we walked hand in hand towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen you this enthusiastic," Kat said, watching me as I ate at top speed early at breakfast the next morning. She and Des have joined the Quidditch team early, knowing that we needed their support the best at this match. Des was especially giving Al the best <em>support<em> she could give—snogging—and he was definitely answering enthusiastically to it.

"Well, I've never been more enthusiastic at a match before," I shrugged.

"What's with the enthusiasm, then?"

"This is our last match, of course," I said. "So that means, we have a chance of winning the Cup."

"A great chance, indeed," Scor said, taking a seat beside me, "that I might be thinking of changing my mind and root for Ravenclaw instead."

I swatted the arm he put around my shoulder and crossed my arms. "Yeah, Daniels would simply love that," I said with sudden irritation because I suddenly caught a waft of blonde hair whom I knew to be hers.

"Who?" he asked in confusion.

I sighed. "Nobody. It was just that Ravenclaw Seeker who fancies you."

"How did you know she fancies me?" he asked, grinning teasingly at me now.

I sighed and fixed him a look. "There's this thing that women simply know…or _notice_. She wasn't concentrating at all on the pitch during your match against Ravenclaw. I think she's too daft to be in that House, anyway."

"Hugo and Nate are on the team, though," Kat said. "They might give you a hard time on the pitch. They're good."

"You know what," I said, beaming, "there's no need to worry about. I know exactly how those two Beaters work."

"Des might root for her brother—_twins_, they are…" Kat said thoughtfully but I know better.

"No, she wouldn't," I said in a sure voice. "She's just too loyal to Gryffindor. And I'm sure Nate will understand."

"That's right," she agreed, "but Mitch and Hugo…"

"Oh, Mitch is too competitive," I reassured, "and Hugo always liked to prove himself, too. But after the match, that's just that. We'll all be friends again. That's how it works."

"You sure have loads of friends," Scor commented.

"Sure, I do," I nodded, beaming at him.

Just then, hundreds of owls soared in the Great Hall for the morning post. Surprisingly, I found Amber soaring through towards me, landing on the table and knocking a bowl of pudding. With a wave of my wand, the mess vanished. I absentmindedly give Amber some of my bacon while pulling the letter tied to her legs.

I took out the letter addressed to me with a slightly messy handwriting I knew only too well.

Smiling, I began to read James' letter with Scor reading beside me.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I'm going to watch your match today. Don't tell Al, though, because I'm sure he'll have nerves if he knew. But he's bound to know I'm here, anyway, because I'm going to commentate on this match. YAY! I missed Quidditch. Be sure to win, although I'm ninety-nine percent you will. I heard the Ravenclaw Seeker's rubbish. If you didn't…well…I'd have to resist the temptation of teasing Al. He might hex me, for all we knew._

_Anyway, best luck to Gryffindor. We—yes, me included, because I'll always be a Gryffindor and a Captain even if I already graduated—have been winning the Cup for eight years in a row already. Make it nine and make Neville happy, even though heaven knows he's afraid of brooms._

_Good luck! I'll be on the commentator's booth. Be sure to bring the Cup! And I know McGonagall would simply love that more than Neville!_

_James_

* * *

><p>"What does it say?" Kat asked when I looked up.<p>

I handed her the letter. "This match is going to be interesting," I said, smiling as Scor chuckled beside me.

* * *

><p>"Okay team," Al said as the stands outside erupted with cheers and boos. "We're going to win this."<p>

We all nodded. He glanced at clock on the wall which said we've got thirty seconds before the match starts. He stood up, clutching his broom and we followed his lead, lining up.

"And Welcome to the final match of this year's Quidditch Season—GRYFFINDOR vs. RAVENCLAW!" James' voice roared outside on the stands, earning many a loud series of claps outside; Al turned to look at me on the center of our line.

"Wasn't that James?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, shrugging at ease.

Al raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. He looked cool and collected today that I smiled, betting it has everything to do with my best friend.

"—and Seeker Daniels!" James boomed. "And the Gryffindor Team—what an excellent team; never beaten for eight years! I present to you—CHASERS THOMAS, JORDAN AND CAPTAIN POTTER, BEATERS FERGUSON AND ROBSON, KEEPER MCLAGGEN AND SEEKER POTTER!"

We flew off to the pitch and I waved my hand at James in the distance. I could've sworn he gave me a wink.

"Captains, shake hands," said Professor Wood.

I saw Al grasp Robert Davies, the sixth year prefect, Ravenclaw team Captain and Keeper's hand coolly but with a wave of an ominous air that I've never seen on him before. His green eyes seemed to be swimming on fire.

"—and they're off!" boomed James and I began flying high up in search for the elusive snitch. We only need thirty points up before I come and get it so I strained my ears for James' commentary while seeking.

"—Potter in possession—GO ALBUS! He passed it to Thomas, back to Potter—Jordan—Potter again—and OH! He dodges a bludger hit by Weasley—watch it Hugo. You're going to take Al's head off!"

I grinned at my brother's comment and returned to my search for the Snitch. I saw someone move beside me and notice that it was the _other_ Seeker.

"Hey, Potter!" she said in a girlish voice that made me want to throw up. "Exactly how long have you and Malfoy been together?"

I rolled my eyes at her. Smirking, I flew closer to her so that we're five feet apart, facing each other. "None of your business. D'you think I haven't noticed you throwing silly glances at her? Guess what—you're not his type. Better not get you're hopes up."

She looked really put out indeed that made me torn between getting irritated and laughing. "How 'bout your brother? The one commentating…"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "He. Is. Not. Single," I said, barely containing my temper. "How about this—you try finding a guy who wasn't related to me in _any_ way, could you?"

And with that, I soared higher up, shaking my head at the girl's naivety.

"—AND POTTER SCORES! Twenty – zero to Gryffindor!"

I grinned. Only one goal left and I could go find the Snitch. But Ravenclaw scored, making it only a ten point gap. After a quarter of an hour of searching, the score was already fifty- thirty.

"—JORDAN SCORES!" James voice boomed. "Sixty to thirty, Gryffindor!"

I grinned and not so long after, Gryffindor scored again, courtesy of Al. I searched for a tiny glint of gold. There it was, hovering about ten feet above the ground, near the center of the field. Grinning, I dived, racing after it, feeling the air rushed on my face as my whole body filled with exhilaration only Quidditch could bring. I could hear the other Seeker following me behind, but too late—I wrapped my hands on the tiny Snitch and I pulled out of my time seconds later before I crash. At the same time, a bludger collided on the side of my head and the last thing I knew was lying safely on the soft grass and everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>I could see millions of stars hovering I front of me…or were those Snitches?<em>

"D'you reckon she could hear us?"

_The Golden Snitches seemed to be throbbing…or, was that me?_

"Oh, I'm going to feel guilty for the rest of my life…"

_Whose voice is that? Ugh, I think it was really my head throbbing..._

"—could fix anything, though."

"Yeah."

I groaned and opened my eyes, searching groggily. Looking up, I saw blurred faces hovering above me. Rubbing my eyes, I noticed that I was still holding the Snitch. _The Snitch_…

I sat up and saw the whole team, my brothers, Des, Kat, Nate, Hugo, Rose and Scor hovering above me.

"We won, right?" was the first thing I asked. This made Des and Kat roll their eyes, and Nate and Hugo to frown a little, but everyone else smiled.

"Yep," James was the first to reply, giving me a huge hug and I laughed. "There's the Cup," he added, pointing at the large, silver Cup lying on the bedside table.

I grinned. "Brilliant! C'mon, let's party in the common rooms!"

"You should rest first, dear," Madam Pomfrey scolded, appearing from her office. "You might have a concussion or—"

"Don't fuss, Madam Pomfrey, I'm alright," I said enthusiastically, ignoring the slight throb I feel on the side of my head.

She sighed. "Of course. I should've known—_Quidditch—_that's what all Potters think about…ever since your _grandfather_…and your father, of course." She shook her head in exasperation.

"Exactly," I said as if that settled the matter. I stood up without wobbling and said, "See. I'm alright."

"It's my fault," Hugo suddenly blurted out. "I didn't mean to hit that Bludger at you, Lils, sorry."

I shrugged. "Well, it's part of the game and you were just doing your job as a Beater. Anyway," I turned to the matron, "can I go now?"

She sighed in defeat. "Okay. You may go."

"Excellent!"

I grinned and turned enthusiastically to James. "You should've told me earlier," I said. "Anyway, you've made the game more exciting with your comments."

He grinned. "Of course. Potter, remember?"

I laughed. "Anyway," I said, taking a look at the Snitch in my hand, "I'd take this as a souvenir."

Pocketing it, I turned around and waited for Scor to catch up with me. "Hey, you're coming to the party at the common rooms?" I asked.

He sighed. "I think I've trespassed your common rooms enough already."

I nodded in understanding, taking his hand. I held him back for a few moments, letting the others pass ahead of us.

Then, I leaned in to him and whispered in his ear, "Let's party in the kitchens at eight o'clock, then."

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"How's your party?" Scor asked as I entered the kitchens.<p>

I grinned. "Very alive, indeed. James was still there—he's the heart and soul of parties, he is."

"Yeah, he seems to be the most cheerful person among you three. Over-cheerful, I daresay."

"Yep, that's definitely James." I took a seat in front of him and notice that there were already foods in front of the table, and a couple of butterbeers.

I smiled at him. "Lucky I didn't eat much in the common room."

"Cheers," he grinned, holding up his butterbeer and I held up mine in a toast.

* * *

><p>Fourth week of April came which also meant Al's birthday is coming up during Easter. We went at home to celebrate it, this year with Scor. It was pretty much the same and time seemed to pass by so fast now.<p>

May seemed to be passing by in the same, except that nearly everyone was busy now studying, especially the fifth and seventh years who would be taking their OWLs and NEWTs. It was almost a daily fashion that Des, Kat, and I, most of the times with Nate, Max and Hugo, are seen on the library, studying.

It was very tedious, but I've got to study if I wanted to pass those subjects that I wanted to continue next year. During my career advice, I chose an Auror, a job which Professor Longbottom asked me if I'm sure with it, given that I'm a female.

Still, I'm going to pursue it because that's what I wanted to do.

During the second week of May, I noticed something different on Scor. He seemed a little quieter and brooding, a little less cheerful and I knew that he was hiding something from me. I wouldn't poke my nose on it if he didn't want to tell me, though. I merely pretended not to notice. It worried me a little, though. I have a feeling it has something to do with me that's why he wouldn't tell…and whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

I kept dropping hints on him that I wanted to know what bothers him but he either didn't or pretended not to notice it. I knew that it was the latter, though.

"You could tell me anything, you know," I had said to him one night when we were doing rounds.

He merely nodded.

And during one time when we were both in the library, I asked him if there's anything wrong but he merely shook his head. I was beginning to feel more and more frustrated with him that I buried myself on studies just to throw away my frustration, finishing them faster than necessary. Ironically as it seems, I finished doing two two-foot long essays for Potions and Herbology and one three-foot report for Transfiguration all in one day, and I had spare time to practice spells for Defense and Charms.

I could've cope better with it if I could talk to Des, but I couldn't. I don't want to have another row with her. And telling her might make me think even more that she was right.

First weekend of June came and Professor Longbottom handed every one of us the schedules of our exams. No one said a word. I wasn't in the least bit worried about OWLs, what with the lengths I've been studying just to distract myself from what was happening inside Scor's head. I would've thanked him if I weren't annoyed at him in the first place.

* * *

><p>It was Friday already and I've been the first to finish our last exam—Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was easy. I've still got ten minutes to check my answers but I didn't bother, though. I was sure this was one of the subjects I'd get an Outstanding with.<p>

I turned around and looked at every student, seventh and fifth years alike. I could make out Scor's back and saw that he was still looking down and scribbling on his examination paper…

I sighed. Why couldn't he just tell me what was bothering him? Sure, he was still hanging out with me but…even when he kisses me I could tell something was wrong.

I let my mind wander back when he joined me celebrating in the kitchens after Gryffindor won the Cup…

* * *

><p><em>"Cheers!" he said, holding up his butterbeer and I held up mine in return for a toast.<em>

_"So," I said, taking a sip of butterbeer, "what say you, Mr. Slytherin Captain, that my team won the Cup and you're second place?"_

_He shrugged. "I've been used to it for sometime. But of course, my teammates were all for blaming me, those gits…"_

_I grinned. "Well, who cares? I bet they were also blaming me, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer_

_"Yep," he answered nonchalantly. "Don't bother with them; they've always been like that. Though, I'd say our team's better this year because last year, we've only ranked third place, behind Ravenclaw."_

_"That really is an improvement," I nodded. "Pass me the treacle tart," I added._

_He grinned with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "There's one condition, though," he said and I shook my head, biting my lip._

_"No, you're not getting what you want, Scorpius Malfoy," I said, giggling. "You're abusing my innocence!"_

_"Innocence?" he repeated, laughing his head off. "You were never innocent, Lils, not since you started going out with me. What kind of innocent could snog that good?"_

_I snorted. "Snog…Mmm…that's the condition you've been thinking, wasn't it?" I asked shrewdly, smirking._

_"Right," he nodded, smiling seductively at me._

_"You know I could Summon that treacle tart on your hand, right?" I asked him with laughing eyes._

_He shrugged. "Well, it might just collide with you and dirt your clothes."_

_"I could ask a house-elf to give some for me," I said, smirking teasingly._

_"Alright, I give up," he said, handing me the bowl of treacle tart. He faked a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. I grinned and planted a small kiss on his lips. Instantly, the corners of his lips twisted into the smile. Still looking up at the ceiling, he said, "I asked for a _snog_…but at least it's better than nothing."_

_"You're such a tease!" I giggled and, grabbing a handful of a nearby cauldron cake, I shoved it on his face._

_And there began the largest food fight ever. It was one of those times when I was full of laughter than anything else._

* * *

><p>"Time's up!" Professor Griffiths announced. "Put down your quill, Mr. Redford! Exam's finished."<p>

He then Summoned all the answer sheets and every one of us scrambled outside the hall, stretching and yawning.

"I think I did fairly well," Kat said cheerfully. "Might've scraped an Exceeds Expectations, I hope."

I grinned at her. "Well, you'll do great, then."

"I'm sure you'll get an Outstanding, though," she added.

I shrugged. I didn't want to admit it to anyone, but I'm almost sure about it—and the practical test would just be easy for me, I'm sure of it.

Des caught up with us and grinned. "That was easy!"

"Yep," I said tersely.

We went outside to the grounds where Andrew, Rose, Al and Scor went over to join us.

"How were your NEWTs?" Des asked them.

"It was alright," Andrew said.

"I'm not sure if I got the properties of a Patronus alright though," Rose said anxiously.

"How 'bout you Al? Scor?" I asked.

Al shrugged. "Er…to be honest, it wasn't that hard."

"Same," Scor said. "Yours?"

"Easy," I said, shrugging.

"Hey guys, I'll just go see Jonathan," Kat said, standing up.

I watched her leave for a moment before fixing a look on the Lake. Lazily waving my wand, I thought, _Expecto Patronum_, and a silver unicorn came out of it, gliding across the Lake without drowning. Only those around me noticed it, for the glint of the sunlight made it hard to see.

"That's cute, Lils," Rose said in awe. "And how come you could cast it nonverbally already?"

"I do things like that on my spare time," I answered with a shrug. "Anyway, I'm starving already, I think I need something to eat."

"I'll join you," Scor said and the two of us entered the Great Hall.

Scor sat on the Gryffindor table like usual. "So what sorts of practical tests do they do on OWLs in Defense?" I asked him.

"Counterjinxes, hexes and defensive spells," he answered. "Pretty much easy for you, I'm sure."

"Everyone says that," I muttered.

"Yes, because it's true."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, hoping he's starting to get back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Miss Potter, is it?" an slightly young witch, Ms. Finback, asked. She then asked me to perform different spells in front of her and I gladly did so, nonverbally.<p>

"Marvelous!" she exclaimed after I performed a Patronus Charm without uttering a single word. I smiled amiably at her. "You're daughter of Harry Potter, I take it?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Well then, I think you've done more than enough," she said, smiling at me. "I would be surprised if you didn't get an Outstanding."

"Thanks," I said and left the hall. I wandered outside. Kat was nowhere to be seen and I walked around the grounds when I heard some voices. Curiosity got the better of me and I saw, at the corner of the castle outside, obscured slightly in the bushes, Scor and Andrew talking in urgent voices.

"—I…couldn't," Scor said and I was startled to see that there was pain in his eyes. "I don't want to let my Father down again."

"But Scor," Andrew said in a reasoning voice, "it's not what you _wanted_ to do. What about Lily?"

"I've—I've got to stop…" but he couldn't seem to be able to finish his sentence. He looked down at his feet and I was startled to see a glistening tear fall down from his eyes, to his nose, towards the ground. I was torn between going over there and comfort him, and running away.

"You should tell her," Andrew said.

"It's not that easy," Scor said, looking up at his cousin.

Andrew put a hand on Scor's shoulder but he shrugged it off. "You've taken your time already. You've known this for weeks. Lily has the right to know."

I couldn't help it. I showed myself and turned to face them. "What do I need to know?" I asked in a strong voice, knowing that something bad is going to happen. _Better get on with it sooner_, I thought as I braced myself for the worst.

Scor looked up at me and I felt that I might break down if I met his eyes. So instead, I turned to look on a spot over his head.

"I'd better leave you two alone," Andrew said hesitantly, but left.

"Lily," Scor said in an agonized voice. I couldn't help it. I turned my eyes on his and saw deep, pure agony in them. I wanted to rush to him and hug him, to tell him everything's okay. However, my feet wouldn't move. "I-I…I'm going…"

I frowned, my heart pounding. "Going where?" I asked in a stronger voice.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and upon opening them, I could see his eyes almost looked crazed before it turned to normal again. "After Hogwarts," he said in a low, quiet voice, "I'm going to Greece to continue our family affiliations and magical business properties of the Malfoys…and…and live there…"

For a moment, I didn't say anything, my eyes unfocused. Then I nodded. "I understand," I whispered, not meeting his eyes, knowing that if I did, they'll hunt me in my dreams. "You could've told me earlier, though…"I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again, hoping against hope that this was only a dream. But it wasn't—and I knew it. "I guess…It's goodbye then, isn't it? That's what you couldn't bring to tell me for the past weeks?"

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said sincerely. "You know I lo—"

"Please don't say it," I cut in. I took a deep breath and said, "This'll be much easier, I swear. I don't want to break down again, this time, I promise."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Lily."

I closed my eyes again. "Don't apologize." When I opened them, I looked straight ahead without letting a tear slip from my eyes, and said in a voice that didn't sound anything like mine, "You could've told me earlier…I'd…I'd understand_._"

I could see him almost losing control of himself and punched the wall of the castle. "I wish I—I wish I wasn't…I could…"

He suddenly stared up at me and met my eyes. Ironically as I found it, he was letting more emotions show than I do, for his eyes were streaked with tears once more…his face was torn, but I knew I just had to let go of him…make things easier for both of us. I couldn't make him chose between me and his father.

But he seemed to find it hard to let go. In three strides, he closed the distance between us until our faces were millimeters apart. His face was begging…begging for me to make him stay, begging for me to kiss him—but I couldn't.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't. It's easier if you just…_don't_." I closed my eyes and said, "See you soon…_sometime_."

Without another word, I rushed off towards the grounds, to the castle, to the first empty classroom I could find. Contrary to my earlier promise to myself, I broke down into anguish but silent tears, wishing that time would fly by fast before my eyes, wishing that time could heal the pain of losing someone…_sometime…_

* * *

><p><em>Well…that's it…<em>

_I felt like crying now…sighs…_

_And I guess next chapter will be harder to write…_

_Anyway, thanks for reading... **Please review**—it helps. I got stressed out writing this chapter. I swear I really need encouraging reviews to keep on going…_

**_REVIEW…_**


	44. Memories

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR—MEMORIES

It was my first day back at home. Without a word to anyone, I headed straight to my room and locked the door. Sitting on my bed, I looked around. There, hanging on the wall opposite to my bed, was the instrument I loved—my guitar. It felt like ages since the last time I struck it…

On one side of the room was my book shelf…I could almost see _him_ again flipping through it…

And on my bedside table, I noticed my Galaxy Model standing there, as a painful memory came vividly in front of me.

* * *

><p><em>"Could you please levitate that Galaxy Model to my bedside table?"<em>

_He gave me a questioning look. "Why?"_

_"I'd rather not have it broken when…"_

_I need not finish my sentence as he wordlessly whipped his wand and the model immediately lied safely on the table._

_Before he could say a word, I kissed him feverishly on the lips, just like what we've done yesterday…except that this was somehow different. Yesterday, we were on the shades of the trees and it was wintry cold. Today, however, the two of us were on my bed. One moment, we were just sitting and next, he was lying on top of me without breaking the kiss. I felt my hands subconsciously fumbling on the buttons of his pajama top, and the next, I felt his warm, toned body next to mine. I was shocked to find that my pajama top was also missing that I stopped on my tracks and met his gaze above me._

_"Lily?" he said tentatively in a somewhat breathless voice._

_I blinked for a few moments, trying to shake the daze I've been suffering under his gaze. It took all my strength to stop myself from grabbing his dazzling face and start snogging him senseless again. "Scor..." I breathed. "We're both…shirtless."_

_He blinked his silver eyes for a few moments, looking down at my body, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. He shook his head and got up on top of me. Somehow, even though I sensed that Scor was embarrassed at misbehaving himself and somewhat removing my top, I didn't feel the need to cover up. I still have my bra, though, so there's really no need…_

_"So sorry, Lils," he said, sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking down. He wasn't bothering to put on his top, either. "I, er…"_

_"It's okay," I said, putting my forefinger and thumb on his chin, forcing him to look at me. "I've started it," I continued casually when I finally met his gaze, smiling. "Well, I think I'd prefer this shirtless snogging, don't you think? At least I'd have a new experience now that I'm sixteen…Besides, I reckon you've done this before."_

_He gave me a look of an odd sort of longing and said, "Of course I have," he said finally, "but it wouldn't compare now what I felt with you here…"_

_I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and whispered, "Use Muffliato on the door, will you? I'd rather not let anyone bother us…"_

_He obeyed automatically, and we resumed our shirtless snogging session (keeping our pants on tightly, just in case). We kissed like we never had before, letting more walls down and just letting our emotions take over. I could almost determine the taste of his tongue, his lips, the every curve of his mouth...I let his hands travel on any part of me as mine traveled to his. It gave me pure pleasure just to feel his touch on me…I don't think I could pull him any closer than I have now._

_I didn't know how long we've been kissing, nor did I care to. I've never felt myself happier…like a fire was lit inside me, burning me with pleasure and satisfaction. We continued kissing each other, and I suddenly felt myself on top of him instead of under…_

_Suddenly, he broke the kiss, but let his lips trail off along my jaw to my neck, and pulling us so that we're side-by-side, cuddling at each other._

_I sighed contentedly. Even the mere embrace gave a very powerful feeling on me…and comfort._

* * *

><p>I succumbed into tears, feeling myself breaking down again. That memory, for one shining moment, seemed so real…And yet, I realized that I was alone and that he would never come back again…That it was all just part of the past that I wanted so much to forget…<p>

I couldn't…

* * *

><p>"LILY! Time for breakfast!" Mum called down from the kitchens.<p>

"In a minute!" I yelled back. I quickly changed into my Muggle clothing—shorts and an overlarge T-shirt. Summer was wearing on me and I became used to the daily routine I've been in throughout the season. Waking up, sitting up on my bed and thinking, snapping out of my reverie when my mum called me already, eating breakfast, coming back to my room to think, showering for awhile while letting my thoughts wander, eating lunch, coming back to my room and brood again, or otherwise going out of house, eating dinner, and back to my room and brood until I fell asleep…

"Morning," I said as I take a seat beside Al. "What's for breakfast?"

Al graduated already but unlike James, he didn't take the usual around the world trip. Instead, he was planning to take a job as curse-breaker at Gringotts once he gets his NEWTs. On the other hand, James accepted an offer to play for the Chudley Cannons, to Uncle Ron's delight. He was resuming his old position at school as Beater there.

"The usual, apparently," Al answered, shrugging. "Toast, Lily?"

The concerned tone in which he used when offering me some toast made me want to roll my eyes in annoyance. He's been doing that all summer, ever since Scor and I broke up.

Just before term ended, the day before we went home, he made sure to give _him—_Scor— a good, hard punch on the train. I didn't see it, though. I was carefully avoiding him at all costs. It was easier to avoid him, now, of course, but my dreams wouldn't help…Sometimes, it was his eyes, sometimes, I could only see his back…

But they were lessening now, though, for which I was glad. I didn't need any reminders of him. I tucked away all the things he gave me at the bottom of my trunk. I always feel some tears slip whenever I see them…

"Thanks, Al," I said tersely, taking the platter of toast from him.

"Lily," Dad said, emerging in the cavernous room, "your letters arrived. Here"—he handed me two heavily-enveloped letters—"and here're your NEWTs, Al."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Al gulped nervously. I sighed and opened first the letter with my OWLs results.

After reading them, I beamed. It was the first time I smiled that way since I went home and I felt my mouth seemed stiff.

"What is it?" Al asked, still not opening his own NEWTs results.

"Four Outstanding," I said, trying not to, but failing, sound smug. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions, and Exceeds Expectations on Herbology, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. Acceptable only in History of Magic, but who pays attention to that subject, anyway?"

Everyone grinned at me, glad to see a change in me, the light returning in to my eyes. Al managed to give a small smile but kept glancing furtively at the heavy envelope in front of him on the table.

"Just open it, Al," I said curiously.

He sighed and nodded. I scrutinized his face, trying to guess what his results might be. Suddenly, he broke into a big smile. "All 'O's except for Herbology, 'E'."

I grinned at him. "Good job, Al! Now you can follow Uncle Bill's lead on curse-breaking."

"Yeah," he muttered, staring down at his results again.

"Anyway," James said, "open the next parchment, Lils. You'll never know, there might be an extra _something_ in there." He gave me a pointed look and I raised an eyebrow at him, but opened the next letter, nonetheless. It seemed heavier than usual.

A badge fell on the table with a small _clang_ and I took one look at it and beamed. "Whoa," I muttered in awe, "I'm Captain."

"That makes three of us," James beamed.

"No," Dad interjected, "that makes all of us. I was Captain when I was at school and—"

"—me, too, when he _left_ the school," Mum said, giving Dad a look. "He wanted so badly to become an Auror, he abandoned his studies for a while…and _me_."

"It's ages ago, Mum," James interjected. "Anyway, we're a Quidditch family, aren't we? Well, only I had enough guts to join a National team, though."

"Yeah, because you're so arrogant and cheeky," I teased and we all laughed. I never felt better than before. I'm glad to have my family with me in times like this.

"So, is Des coming over here later?" I asked Al. Des moved out of our house a week after the summer began. Her parents, with Brett, fetched her, begging her to come back. She and Nate were now back in their mansion and I only knew to well that Des was happy to be back there, with her family in a different and improving perspective.

"Yeah, she's bound to come in about an hour now," he answered.

"Does she know what job you're going to take?"

"'Course she knows. I told her ages ago, at school."

I closed my eyes, reminiscing, in what seemed like a lifetime ago, _him_ telling me he wanted to become an Auror.

"What d'you mean?" he asked sharply and I winced at his tone.

* * *

><p><em>"Well…what career are you pursuing? What work are you—?"<em>

_"Auror," he answered, and I looked up to see him assessing my reaction._

_"What?" I blurted out. "You—you're going to—what?"_

_"I want to become an Auror," he said in a sure voice._

_I frowned. "You're going to have to work with my dad with that career you choose," I muttered. "He's Head of the Auror Department…"_

* * *

><p>I stopped my train of thought on that. It was painful enough without remembering this kind of memories.<p>

"I'm done with breakfast," I told them all, standing up and gathering my letters.

I sat myself inside my room, on my bed. Willing myself to calm down, I thought, _You'll get over him soon…It's bound to be, just wait…give it more time…_

_Time._

Time seemed to be slowing down when I wanted so badly for it to speed up. I've been counting my days before my return to Hogwarts. It felt like months already, but it's only three weeks and four days since I got back.

I wondered how they do it, Des and Kat. Not so long ago, though it seemed like a lifetime before, Des and Kat flitted through different boys, and move on…well, in Kat's case, she would cry a bit, but that's just that. I know those two have matured now, and that they seemed to have serious relationships for once with Al and Jonathan, but I wondered how they do it…moving on.

I decided to shower a bit, letting all thoughts wash away…

* * *

><p>"You've got to stop this, Lily," Des said that evening when the two of us were talking inside my room. "You don't have to—to look strong or anything. You could cry while I'm here and let it all out."<p>

"I'm done crying, Des," I said. "You've seen me at school. I've—I've shed enough tears for him as it is."

And my thoughts wandered back to that agonizing moment…

* * *

><p><em>I didn't how long I've been sitting there on the floor of that room, with my head between my knees, tears leaking out of my eyes like raindrops…<em>

We're done…

He's going to leave…

I'm going to have to find someone else…

He is going to find someone…

We're done…

_I found it hard to get it all around my head as I continued to sob endlessly. It seemed like I've only been there for minutes, but when I finally looked up, I saw, outside the window, that there were stars already—twilight._

I should get a grip_, I told myself, but my feet were stiff and numb and wouldn't stand up…I merely stared at no where, faraway, in some space that even I couldn't see…_

_There were no more tears to shed. My eyes were dry already and it felt as though I've lost all the liquid in my eyes._

_Just then, I heard footsteps outside and the outline of a tall woman with dark long hair came before me. I blinked for a few moments and focused my eyes…_

_"Des," I said in a voice so small it didn't sound like mine. She was holding a ragged piece of parchment on one hand and wore a very worried expression on her face._

_"Lily, what happened?" she asked, sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulder._

_"He—I—he's…going to Greece…and live there, after graduation…" I said in a thick voice._

_Des didn't say a word for a moment. After what seemed like a lifetime, she said, "I'm here Lily. Don't worry; you're going to be fine."_

_With that, she joined me in the silence for some time before the two of us departed to our dormitories._

* * *

><p>"…but I could see you're not—"<p>

"I hate to break it to you, Des," I said in a hollow voice, "but I'm trying to move on. Do you think I want to wallow in self pity?"

"I didn't mean it—"

"I know you don't," I cut in. "Just…just for once, shut up about it. It's getting all harder every time you remind me."

She bit her lip but nodded.

At the first Saturday of August, Des and I went to shopping in Diagon Alley. Kat was visiting her great aunts and uncles so she wasn't able to come.

Travelling by Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, I looked at my surroundings and painful reminders flashed in my eyes once more.

* * *

><p><em>He was there, hovering near me.<em>

_I barely knew him back then... A spell was going to hit Al, but I threw myself in front of him and took the spell instead…I could see the clouds, but I could also see the blurred outline of him, his face filled with fury at the person who sent me lying on the ground. He sent a spell at him and walk towards my direction…_

_He hovered near me, whispering healing spells on my cuts. I saw his face, and knew no more…_

* * *

><p>I didn't noticed that I closed my eyes while reminiscing the first of the many memories I had with him until I felt a hand on my shoulder and snapped out of it. Des was there, looking confused.<p>

"Why were you closing your eyes?" she asked and I was relieved that she did not seem to notice the thing that was tampering with my thoughts.

"Nothing…I just had some soot on my eyes," I lied and changed the subject quickly. "So where are we going first?"

She thought for a moment and said, "Madam Malkin's first. I don't want to carry books around all day."

"Sure," I agreed as she tapped the right bricks on the wall to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard I try, though, his thoughts still swirled in my mind. Every time I look in the mirror, I see myself, with him standing next to me, but vanish with a blink of an eye. I don't tear up anymore, no. But I don't move forward, either. Something was still reminding me of him that I couldn't quite put my finger in to.<p>

A fortnight since the beginning of August, my Dad sought to talk to me.

"Lily," he called, knocking on my bed room door.

I scrambled my thoughts away from that certain person who occupied my mind every time I'm alone and slowly made my way towards the door.

Opening it, I asked, "What is it, Dad?"

He fixed me a concerned look that I learned to associate with Al and grimaced. "I need to talk to you."

"If this is about—"

"Yes," he cut in, pushing his way inside and closing the door. "I hate to see my little daughter all put out like that. It's hard seeing you like that, Lily."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied feebly. I've never been much of a feeble liar than now.

"I'm you're father, Lily. I could tell."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said stubbornly.

He sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bed and gestured me to do the same. I did so, albeit reluctantly.

"There came a time," he said, looking at the door, "when you're mum and I also separated, though I didn't want to."

"It's different," I muttered. "There was a war."

"It is the same," he said patiently. "I didn't have a choice. _He_ doesn't have a choice." I was glad of my dad's thoughtfulness of not using _his_ name but couldn't help feeling a little bit aggravated.

"I don't need to talk about this, dad," I insisted.

He continued as if he didn't hear me. "I really love your mum when I've grown of age, and yet she fancied me since she was a kid. I only got to spend a little time with her before going in to the war against Voldemort. But somehow, after it, we're still together…"

"That doesn't relate whatsoever with my current position," I said.

"It does," he said, turning to look at me. "When the time comes, you'll find yourself someone right for you. If it was still _him_, then it will work out some time. Not everything works out on first try; you just got to take the risk of trying it again and it may end on either failing again, or winning what you want."

"Dad, I'm still sixteen," I sighted.

"I was sixteen when I fell in love with your mum," he interjected. "Age doesn't matter, Lily. What matters is _what_ and _who_ you choose."

With that, he stood up and left my room without another word.

Others may have felt awkward to talk about something like that to their father but somehow, what he said gave me another, slightly thicker, line of comfort.

* * *

><p>On the last night of August, just after I finished packing my clothes, books and stuff in my trunk, someone unexpected sent me a letter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_I'm sorry if we haven't had a better goodbye back on the train. I know you weren't in any state to talk to me back then. I wanted to apologize for everything that transpired. I should've convinced my cousin to go on with the career that he wants, but I know his Father means everything to him. He didn't want to disappoint him, but I know he's still—well, he's in Greece now. He and Al made up yesterday just before he left…but I'm quite sure Al didn't tell you that._

_I know you're still not at all fine; Al told me. I know you don't want to hear my pity or sympathies, so I'm just going to tell you this—be strong. I know you'll get over this. Good luck at school, and congrats on getting the Captain badge. I know you'd get it._

_Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Andrew_

* * *

><p>There's only one thing that I got around my head from this letter—he's already gone.<p>

_Time to move on..._

_Time to change…_

_Time to say goodbye to the old Lily…_

Deciding in barely a second, I grabbed a pair of scissors from my bedside drawer and cut my waist-length red hair until it hung just on my shoulders. Looking in the mirror, I scrutinized my appearance and managed a small, stiff smile. It made me look different—stronger and fiercer than I was.

Though a part of me regretted cutting it, I wanted it the way it was. Somehow, I felt that I could manage once more looking in the mirror and seeing just _me_, without _him_ behind. Maybe—just maybe—I could abandon the old me, or a part of it, behind and start a new life.

* * *

><p>"Lily dear, will you help me—Merlin's pants! What did you do with your <em>hair<em>?" Mum exclaimed, dropping the pan of fried eggs with a clang, staring at me incredulously.

"I cut it, apparently," I said, shrugging. "I think my long hair's getting a bit boring."

"Right. Will you help me with the—oh, never mind. I dropped it out of surprise…" She waved her wand and the mess of the eggs vanished, the pan returning to the stove, ready to fry some more.

"It looks good on you, your hair," Mum said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Just then, Dad entered the kitchens and stopped on his tracks, looking at me through his glasses, his emerald eyes wide with surprise.

"Whoa, Lily—why the sudden cut of hair?"

I shrugged. "Well, I've always had a long hair. I thought maybe it's time for a change."

"You still look beautiful to me," he smiled.

"Who's beautiful?" James muttered, appearing behind Dad and stopped on his tracks, too. Suddenly, his face broke into a grin.

"My little sister's growing up, already!" he said cheerfully. "You look more aggressive and _attractive_, Lils," he complimented teasingly.

"Thanks, James," I said pointedly. "Yes, I do know I look _attractive."_

"Don't forget _aggressive_," he teased. "Anyway, I bet more boys will line up for you this year, especially—" he suddenly cut off midsentence, noticing his mistake. He just reminded me of the thing I wanted so badly to forget. "—er, because you've got a—a better look than before."

I bit my lip, thinking of what to say. "Yeah. Maybe I look like a male's comfort room that boys will line up for me," I said sarcastically, thanking Merlin that I didn't say anything dramatic.

He chuckled, glad that I was able to take it lightly. "Well, anyway, wait 'til Al sees."

Right on cue, a tuff of black head appeared on the doorway. Looking up, Al's eyes caught my newly-cut hair and frowned. "What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it, you dolt," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I could definitely see it," he snapped, "but _why_?"

"Because I wanted something new, apparently," I said, hoping against hope that Al won't voice what I think he was thinking. He was being annoyingly observant these days, ever since _that_ event…

After a few moments thinking, he said finally, "It looks good on you."

"Enough talk about my hair, though," I said. "When are you going to start practicing with the Cannons, James?"

He grinned. "Today. I'm going there after seeing you off to school."

I sighed. This would be my first journey to Hogwarts without any of my brothers. It wasn't that I hangout with them often, it was just that I liked their company better than my friends at the moment. I was one hundred percent sure I would be another piece of gossip at the start of term.

* * *

><p>"LILY!"<p>

"How come you cut your hair?"

"That haircut looks good on you!"

"Oh, you look so much better and more mature!"

I was bombarded with compliments of my friends and, some people I don't know, by the time that I reached the train. I smiled at them, grateful to be talked about something that would center around me, and me only.

"Hey, Lily," said Robert Davies, a seventh year prefect and Captain of the Ravenclaw Team, as I entered the prefect's compartment and sat beside him. "Nice haircut," he commented with a smile.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back.

"Whoa," he said suddenly, staring at something on my robes. "You're Captain?"

I looked down at what he was looking at and saw that it was my Captain's badge. Grinning, I nodded. "Surprised, huh?"

He shrugged. "Not so much. You're the best Seeker at school, and besides, both your brothers were Captains, there's a good chance of your team winning if it was you."

I grinned. "Well, maybe I could take down the Ravenclaw Captain easily," I said teasingly.

"We'll see," he said, grinning at the challenge of it.

Just then, the Head Girl arrived and sat beside Davies.

"Forgot to tell you," he said, smiling slightly at me, "I'm not drop off the Captainship. I preferred to remain Keeper but I couldn't take the responsibilities of a Captain, anymore. I'm Head Boy now."

"What?" I asked incredulously but he averted his eyes without saying anything.

He and the Head Girl began discussing rules and regulations and responsibilities, blah-blah-blah…

I didn't pay attention to it and let my mind drift on my own world again.

_I remembered the first time I came inside here—the first time I became a prefect, exactly a year ago._

_I remembered sitting next to Jonathan and turning to find _him _sitting here—exactly the same seat I was sitting on right now. I closed my eyes, savoring the thoughts I know wouldn't happen again…_

"—and that's it," the Head Girl said. "Any questions?"

When none raised their hands, we all scrambled out of our compartments and let the fifth years start patrols.

"How's the meeting?" Kat asked as I entered our compartment.

"Lousy," I said, sitting beside her, in front of Des. "Did I miss anything?"

"Loads," Des said, grinning mischievously. "Many were bombarding us with questions like, 'Would you help me ask Potter out?' or 'Is she available again?' or 'Do you think she'll say yes if I ask her out today?'" She stared at me, shaking his head and grinning. "Honestly, I couldn't—oh, here it goes again."

Just then, the compartment door flew open and a boy with brown hair and eyes whose name I couldn't remember peered in. He was tall and looked quite good-looking.

"Hi," he said confidently, directly looking at me. "You might not remember me—I'm Joseph Clarke, fifth year, Ravenclaw. I'm one of the new prefects this year." He flashed me a would-be dazzling smile, but as I expected enough, it didn't work for me.

"Hello," I said politely, smiling in return, though I left a little hesitation show on my face. "D'you need anything? You could ask the Head Boy or Head Girl about prefect stuff, you know."

"No…um, actually…" I was delighted to hear his earlier confidence falter a bit. "…I was wondering whether, er…now that you're not going out with Malfoy anymore and—"

"You could do with learning more _tact_," Des cut in sharply and I saw him look at the beautiful girl fearfully.

"Er, sorry. I'll just—_leave."_

"Good."

He quickly closed the door and practically run out. I sighed.

"Do you think I'd have to endure those dramatics for a whole year?"

Des frowned. "No, you don't; not if you decided to go out with one of those blokes."

"Let's think," I said with an air of sarcasm, "I just had the most dramatic breakup of the year, and that includes those memories hunting me for more than two months now. And you two know as much as I do that I was and…and _still_ in love with him. Do you honestly think I could start going out with someone already?"

Another memory flashed in my mind—the most painful one yet that I could suppress no more.

* * *

><p><em>"Lily…I don't know how it happened but…I don't know if I should tell you this now but…" My heart was beating faster and faster…any second now.<em>

_"Lily…I love you."_

_I stared at him for a few moments, letting it all sink in. He loves me, I thought airily. He loves me…_

_I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and said, "Is this all just a dream?"_

_Without breaking eye contact, he shook his head._

_Slowly, quite hesitantly, I put my arms around his neck, stood on tiptoes, and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."_

_I knew even before the words left my lips that they were true. I knew that they were genuine, even if I'm only sixteen and dated only one guy in my life. I knew I love him even before, I knew that I love it when he just got me curious, or else furious…when those were the times that I barely knew the real him._

_And without warning, he scooped me up from the ground, and brought me inside an empty class room. Upon casting a Silencing Charm upon it, he gave me a pure look of love and longing._

_Leaning his forehead on mine, holding my face in both of his, he gave me a dazzling smile that he only reserved for me. "I love you, Lily." I smiled. "And if you ever take back what you said…I swear I'll die."_

_I closed the distance between us, putting my legs on his waist and kissing him like I never had before…feeling like I never had before. I could feel his lips, his tongue, the skin of his neck…I could feel his hands on mine, feel my jumper sliding out of me…but just that. I was glad because I didn't want to do anything more intimate just yet…_

_I felt him put me down on a couch some where, still kissing me. With an incredible strength, I pulled him beside me. Suddenly, the two of us went rolling down the couch, on to the floor, side by side and facing the ceiling._ The clock outside struck midnight and Scor turned around to face me, his hair disheveled, his smiling lips swollen, his silver eyes alight. "I guess you've just given me the best gift I could ever receive…"

_I smiled back, playing with the tufts of his hair. "Yeah…happy birthday…" I sighed in content._

_"I love you, Scor…"_

_"I love you , too, Lils…"_

_And we kissed once more._

* * *

><p>I stopped my train of thought at that, my heart beating fast and my whole frame shaking at the vivid image on my mind. I pulled my legs up on my seat and put my head between my knees, letting the tears flow just like the time when my whole world fell apart.<p>

I thought I've finished crying…I thought I was strong enough…

And yet, remembering that one shining moment, that moment when he said those three words, when _I _said those three words back, almost shattered my heart into pieces, knowing he was far away…

I didn't know it's harder to move on than I thought…it's harder, knowing that those memories we shared will hunt me forever.

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't help tearing up a bit while writing this…Anyway, I've got nothing more to say other than, "Thanks for reading! Please review! I've been gritting my teeth while writing this. I want Scor back into the scene by the chapter after the next! I hope…"<em>

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Next Chapter—Sixth_**_ **Year's** **No** **Spark **(I've finished it already; just a bit of editing and I'll post it in a few days time.)_


	45. Sixth Year's No Spark

_Before you read this chapter, I'd just like to mention a few things._

**_cacata_**_—Thanks for informing me those mistakes. I've already changed the signed 'Lily' to 'Andrew'. And just to clarify things, if you've read about the Chudley Cannons part, it was actually James—not Ginny—on that team. Maybe you've just misread it. And I'm definitely following the cannon._

**_clovetf—_**_I think I didn't make myself that clear. Yes, Scor and Lily have broken up last Chapter 43. They couldn't quite continue their relationship with Scor never coming back…_

_I think that's it. Continue reading…_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE—SIXTH YEAR'S NO SPARK<p>

On the first Saturday of term, I devoted my whole afternoon to the tryout for the team. Being player for Gryffindor for four years, I was surprised to find that there were a lot more Gryffindors trying out this year. When I pointed this out to Mitch, she gave me a bewildered look.

"Apparently," she said slowly, as if explaining something to a toddler, "it has everything to do with you being Captain. You're gorgeous, Lily, and even more so when you cut your hair."

I sighed. It wasn't far-fetched and I couldn't quite disagree with her so I just said nothing. It was true. To my annoyance, I was being an object for gossip once more. People would turn their heads whenever I pass. Some girls would mostly give me annoyed looks, as if I'd just ruined their day. The reason would be because almost all boys' heads would turn to me, giving me _those_ looks that made me feel uneasy. I ignored them, though, and continued my way like I didn't notice anything.

Turning my head from her, I fixed my look on those trying out. "Everyone, line up and sort out to the positions you are trying out for!" I bellowed over the crowd. They obliged immediately and there started the tryout filling the vacant positions of Andrew, Al and Dominic—one Beater and two Chasers. It was a tough job, trying them all out, seeing as there was just loads who were trying out and only about a quarter of them really knows their thing. Half the boys there seemed to come there just to stare at me and it took all my energy to stop myself from hexing them. It wouldn't do me good, being a prefect and Captain, to get myself in detention, and probably lose both badges in the process.

So, I tried my best to be patient and finally, I felt satisfied with those whom I have chosen. The new Beater was Jennifer Robson's brother, Cody Robson, a fifth year. The two worked excellent together as Beaters that I was sure there would be no one better to fill their places. The new Chaser's were Dominic Thomas' brother, Paul Thomas, who was in my year, and by Thea Caryn, a really excellent third year girl.

Just as I was heading back to the Gryffindor common room with Des and Kat, three people blocked our way, looking smug.

There, standing in front of us, were Cassandra Turpin, Danielle Gray, and their gang leader, Stella Selwyn.

"Potter," Selwyn sneered, smirking condescendingly at me and I raised a cool eyebrow at her. "Poor Potter. Did Scorpius got tired of your ugly face and decided to break it up"

I rolled my eyes. "For your information, you pathetic, stupid, old pig," I said and was satisfied to see her expression harden, "it was a mutual decision—and _none of your business_, so poke your nose on somewhere else, will you? And you couldn't mock me since Scorpius"—I mentally ached at using his name out loud for the first time in months— "didn't exactly even just fancy you, did he?"

"You couldn't know that!" she exclaimed and I gave a mocking laugh.

"What?" I snapped. "Still thinking he has a secret crush on you? Grow up, Selwyn, and stop fantasizing about people who couldn't like you!"

"You—!"

"What's going on here?" asked somebody behind our backs and I turned around to see Robert Davies, looking as if on his Head Boy stance. He was looking directly at Selwyn, who seemed to want nothing more than to lunge herself at me. It took her only a few seconds, though, to remain her composure and I was slightly impressed at her demeanor. _Only a Slytherin_, I thought.

"Nothing," she said coolly. "We were just heading on our way."

With one final glare in our direction, she strode off, with her buddies flanking either side of her.

The moment the Slytherins were out of sight, Robert dropped his serious posture and I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Robert!" I said. "Although I could handle myself, you know."

He shrugged, flashing me a smile. "Just trying to become the proper Head Boy, you know…breaking up fights."

I ached internally at his choice of words…

…_breaking up fights…_

_…breaking up…_

_…breakup…_

Fighting the painful memories that came resurfacing on my mind, I said, "Yeah, thanks. See you…"

And I continued my way towards the common rooms, with my best friends following me without saying a word, knowing what my mind and heart were dwelling with at the moment.

* * *

><p>The following days passed and I carefully busied myself with studies, prefect duties and Quidditch practices. I didn't spend much time with Des and Kat lately because they've been egging me on dating someone already.<p>

But one of them wouldn't give up, though.

It was already two months since the start of term—November. The Quidditch season is coming closer and I was practicing my team harder than ever. After one particularly successful practice, I lagged behind to fix things in the locker rooms, being Captain.

Just when I was about to come out of it, someone came in, startling me.

"What're you doing here, Des?" I asked carefully, letting it slip in my tone that I didn't want to talk about what she and I know she wanted to talk about.

"We need to talk," she said straightforwardly.

I sighed. "I know what you wanted to talk about but I don't want to talk about it," I said stubbornly.

"Lily, you have to," she said in a desperate voice. "We have to talk about it. You should move on already. It's been months, Lils, find someone else!"

I looked down on my feet, trying not to get mad at my best friend. That was one of those things I couldn't bring myself to do. I've been asked loads of times that I lost count; most of whom I didn't know existed until then. Some of them seemed arrogant or self-important or overconfident or pompous, or otherwise pathetic, but some of them seemed nice and good-looking enough.

In every case, though, I would blurt out a rejection immediately and mentally kicked myself sometimes after it.

"I've told you," I said heavily, "I don't want to date someone else, yet. Could you just—could you just drop it? Please…"

She sighed. "C'mon, Lils, you should at least give one of those poor blokes a chance," she insisted. "It's been what already? Four months, Lils, _four months!"_

"Well I'm sorry not everyone moves on that fast and suddenly flits through another bloke," I said coldly and left the room without another glance at her. I don't know why but this seemed one of the few things she couldn't understand about me…

* * *

><p>We didn't fight again the next day though our conversations seemed too polite to say so. At breakfast, we barely said anything but, "Morning," "Pass the salt," and, "C'mon, let's head to Potions."<p>

Our walk seemed unusually quiet, although there were shouts and yells across the corridors where the students were moving in their ways. It seemed more so because of the fact that Kat dropped off Potions for this year and only Des and I were walking together…

Finally, after what seemed like a very long walk, we reached the Potions classroom down the dungeons and took our usual seats at the back. We were asked today to brew a complex potion—Amortentia. I took the necessary ingredients from the store cupboard in silence and started on work.

The dungeon was full of different colors of smoke half an hour later, but I barely see them. I was too busy engrossing myself with the fumes of my own cauldron, which now contained a silvery stuff color, not yet quite the mother-of-pearl sheen that the book describes. After adding a few more ingredients, however, and stirring it fourteen times clockwise, and adding, upon pure instinct, a counterclockwise stir, it turned exactly that shade.

And just then, I could smell the scent of the grass on the Quidditch Field, of the wood of my broomstick, of a cookies-and-cream ice cream, of my favorite strawberry lip balm…and the smell of vanilla and honey, with slight mint…

"Wonderful, Miss Potter!" exclaimed Professor Greencap delightedly. "Take fifteen points to Gryffindor. Could you tell me what you smell, then?"

I smiled slightly. "I smell grass…on the Quidditch Field, and the smell of my broomstick, and my favorite dessert, strawberries and…well, _someone_'s scent."

"Someone? Good Lord, I don't want to seem nosy," he said, shaking his head. "Well, done then, well done."

He turned around to examine the other tables and I was left on my own thoughts; Des was still busy with her potion.

_It didn't seem that hard now to think about it_, I thought. _Maybe Des was right. I should get a life or else I'll get paranoid…maybe I'll just have to wait until a nice bloke asks me out again…Merlin, even no my own thoughts, I sound arrogant!_

"Lily!" Des said, waving a hand in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I was asking if I could borrow your scales."

"Yeah, sure," I said, handing it over. Without thinking, I added, "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday. I reckon you're right. I guess I've just been quite temperamental a—"

"And sentimental," she added and I could see her smirking from as she continued on her potion.

"Right. I've bee quite sentimental, too, and that was really stupid of me. I've been starting to get less and less than the 'real me' if you know what I mean."

"That's called change," she agreed, finally looking up at me. "Still, it's good to see you've grown up, Lils, but there are other boys around and you ought to give them a try."

I nodded and felt the heavy weight of my heart lightened considerably.

* * *

><p>It was mid-November and it started raining harder and harder once again. I was scheduled to do rounds on Wednesday evening so I went on the Entrance Hall to meet with whoever I was doing it with. Lately, it was usually Nate or Jonathan who accompanied me, and twice, the fifth year Slytherin prefect, Malcolm Hales.<p>

I was surprised to find the Head Boy, evidently waiting for me there by the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, Robert," I said. "I thought Head Students were always supposed to do rounds together?"

"Well, Ashley isn't doing well today. She's in the hospital wing."

"Oh, is she alright?"

"She will be. Shall we get on with rounds?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

And we began prowling the corridors of the castle for some troublemakers.

"So how's being ex-Captain, Keeper, and Head Boy rubbing on you?" I asked casually.

"Pretty hard, honestly. I was beginning to think of quitting on the team to focus on Head duties but it's not exactly easy to drop it."

"Must be hard to choose," I agreed.

"Yeah, I'm quite glad to drop off being Captain, with the state I'm going and what with the NEWTs coming about," he said. "Anyway, how's your team going? I heard you were doing an excellent job."

I smiled at the compliment. "Yes, of course. I would prefer nothing but the best, especially on Quidditch. I don't want to take any chances of other teams winning the Cup."

He chuckled. "I must try and grab it from you, then, even if I'm Captain no more."

"You could try," I said, smirking. "Good luck with that."

I heard him take a deep breath beside me.

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

The tone of his voice made me have an idea to what he was going to say.

"Fire away," I said.

"Er…well, I was wondering…since there's a Hogsmeade weekend next Saturday…would you like to…to go with me?"

I bit my lip, trying to decide how to phrase it. He seemed uncomfortable enough…maybe he was really serious.

"I couldn't go on Saturday, I have a practice with the team," I said, looking up at his crestfallen face and smiled. "We could do with another weekend, though. What say you?"

Slowly, his face broke into a grin and I found my lips were doing the same.

"You don't know how you've made my day, Lily," he said. "I've been meaning to ask you out for a while."

"It's good you did, then," I whispered. He leaned down and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips found mine, and old emotions, physical, came rushing after me. I felt warmer at his touch. His lips were soft, but slightly rougher compared to Scor's, as it gently caressed mine at first, but then I let him gain more entrance and I could taste his tongue…it wasn't anything near the vanilla or honey I was expecting that I felt myself pulling away.

Opening my eyes, I found them staring not at a pair of silver eyes, but blue. Feeling slightly guilty, I leaned my lips back up to him, this time thinking it was Robert's lips I was kissing, not _Scorpius'_…I should stop comparing them.

Pulling away, I gave Robert a small smile.

"You're a better kisser than I thought," he whispered, his eyes slightly dazed and I smiled slightly.

"I take that as a compliment then," I said, holding his hand as we continued rounds, trying not to think too much that this hand was slightly bigger, rougher and colder than I was used to.

* * *

><p>The news that Robert and I were going out spread around the school during the weekend. It caused such a stir because he was famous for girls and a Head Boy whereas I was Lily Potter. Just hearing my name brings no need to elaborate more. I would be surprised if anyone above second year didn't know my name.<p>

"Looks like our Lily's back," Kat said, grinning at me as we entered the Great Hall that Saturday. "Everyone's talking about you again."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Bloody awesome. That's exactly what I wanted, everyone talking about me behind my back, probably with a hoard of females plotting my murder."

Des and Kat laughed.

"Anyway, I was beginning to wonder what made you go out with him," Des said.

I shrugged. "He's...attractive, I guess."

"Too right, you are," she said, beaming at me.

Just then, hundreds of owls soared up from the Great Hall, delivering the morning post and one of them went flying towards Des.

"Who's it from?" Kat asked.

Des grinned. "It's from Al," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Open it," I said.

"Yeah, we'll read it over here."

Des tore it open and we read over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Desiree,<em>

_I miss you already. It's quite boring here, see, and a bit colder, if you know what I mean. Anyway, about your letter last Thursday, well, I'm quite pleased to here Lily's doing fine. And the one you've asked, well, I've been going on quite well in my job._

_Well, it's really more than 'quite well', actually. It was an exciting job, curse-breaking. It's not some boring Ministry work…well, not all Ministry works are boring because Aurors are bound to have great adventures but there's just too much peace today for them to have that great to do._

_Anyway, I'm coming over there at Hogwarts next Saturday for Lily's first match as Captain. Save me a seat. I'm looking forward to see you soon. Hope you didn't find some ugly bloke to play hearts with._

_I love you._

_Albus_

* * *

><p>Des was smiling as she finished reading the letter and tucked it inside her pocket.<p>

"You never told me he loves you," I commented.

"Well, he does," she said. "I just…didn't say it back, yet."

"Yet?" I said questioningly. "So that means you're going to say it back?"

She smiled and nodded. "It has a bit of something to do with you, actually. I was afraid when he told me that…last summer. But I remembered what you said…"

"Exactly how many conversations have you two gone on without me?" Kat asked in a would-be casual voice, except that her expression gave it all away.

"Sorry, Kat, but it was ages ago…when we had an argument last year, we didn't exactly tell you what we fought about, did we?" I said apologetically.

"It's okay," she said, sighing. "Anyway,"—she turned to Des—"just continue…"

"Well, you said it would've been better to say it than keep it," Des said, looking at me. "And now that I think of it, I should probably tell him when he comes here. I'll just have to be honest, right."

"Look where that's got me," I mumbled moodily. "Anyway, it's different on you two. You seem meant to be together."

"Well, there you have it then. Maybe you were meant to be with Robert," she said, eyeing the said person's figure rising from the Ravenclaw table, making his way toward me.

"I don't think so," I mumbled just before Robert reached me.

"Hey Lils," he said, sitting between me and Des and putting an arm around my waist. "You don't mind me visiting you here, do you?"

I shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't set a good example for Head Boy to go wandering off other tables, you know."

He chuckled. "You're probably right, but who the hell cares anyway?"

_Me_, _because many eyes are following me, _me, ME!I thought but instead, said, "Yeah. Who would've cared?"

I suddenly grew slightly annoyed of getting myself into this 'relationship' when people started paying me a more attention once more. I wish I have my old long hair back, so that I could hide myself on those curtains. I feel more exposed with my now shorter hair.

"Walk with me," he said, standing up and taking my hand.

"Er, why in particular?" I asked.

"It's not raining today. Good weather."

"Right," I said, stifling a sigh as I murmured goodbyes to Des and Kat.

* * *

><p>We strolled on the grounds and he dragged me to where a large, oak tree stood, standing not too far away from the beech tree I've grown used to.<p>

He sat on the edge of the tree and pulled me to his lap, engulfing me in his warm embrace in a pair of arms I wasn't used to…

For a few moments, we were silent as he stroked absentmindedly my short, red hair. I closed my eyes, trying not to think of someone else doing this and letting Robert's name repeat a thousand times in my head, reminding me it was him.

"Lily," he whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes, looking in to him.

"Mmm?" I mumbled.

"I've been meaning to this all week…"

And he leaned down and closed the distance between us, crushing his lips into mine that they no longer felt the same soft the other, but slightly rougher and more aggressive. I responded equally, trying to let all my senses break and just feel him…_He's Robert_, I kept reminding myself.

I let him gain entrance on my tongue without protest. I didn't feel bothered as I felt a hand caressing my toned stomach or when I felt my back behind the tree and just let him kiss me. It was arousing my physical senses that I felt lighter, my thoughts in a swirl. I've never been kissed like this before…it was rough, demanding, too sensual…

I felt his hands hitch further up inside my shirt and froze for a moment and said, "Stop."

His eyes opened and found mine, and yet, I didn't feel the same feeling I felt when Scor had looked me with his silver eyes countless times before. I didn't feel the same intensity…

"Sorry," he murmured, pulling himself from me and sitting on my side. "I…didn't mean to…"

"Just…shut up for a moment, will you?" I said, trying to think what was best to do—should I continue this, I don't know. I know deep inside me that if it was Scor, I wouldn't have minded and welcomed the touch pleasurably…but I could feel differently after months, right?

"Lily, I really am—"

"Don't apologize," I cut in. "Just—just don't go further _up_, will you? I don't want to take this too fast."

He nodded in understanding, but there was definitely a hint of annoyance in his expression that only my shrewd, observant eyes would see.

"Let's go back to the castle now, shall we?" I said, standing up. "I still got practice in an hour. I want a head start."

"Yeah, sure," he said and stood up from the ground and the two of us walked back to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

><p>It was the early in the mornings of the first match of the season—Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I woke up early like I usually did and braced myself for the game. Washing my face in the bathroom, I noted that my reflection looked slightly different in the mirror. It wasn't because of the change in the length of my hair, because I've already gotten used to it. Somehow, I looked different. Looking back, I wasn't this tall and my face was a bit more round. Now, it has taken a shape that shows how much I've matured in physical. There was seriousness in my face that didn't much surface before and I let my mind wander…<p>

I was always used to taking everything lightly; I still do. That doesn't mean I couldn't do with some growing up…a bit more. I took my responsibilities on the team seriously, making every practice worth it. I made sure I wouldn't neglect my prefect duties. And if I've been taking my studies lightly before, this year was different. You would rarely find 'Lily Potter' inside a library in the past years, unless you counted those days when I was studying with my ex, or else helping Kat out of her miseries.

Now, though, I've taken everything with responsibility. I divided my time with my friends, duties, studies, practices and Robert in a reasonable amount each. I've grown used to Robert's presence through the course of the week and gotten to know him better. Sure, there were those times when all we do was snogging, but there was more to him than just that. He was a tad studious, so sometimes we spend our time in the library. He was planning on working on the Ministry when he graduated. He would steal kisses sometimes whenever I'm babbling things and I found myself having a bit of fun with him.

Sometimes, I would think he could better pass off as my friend, just minus the sensual acts, but he seemed doing a nice job covering as boyfriend. He'd taken to doing patrols with me whenever I was in schedule, insisting that Ashley Harwood, the Head Girl, a Gryffindor, didn't mind patrolling with the seventh year Gryffindor prefect, Kendall Michaels. Yesterday, third time we've done rounds together; he pulled me inside a broom closet and brought me out of my senses once more. It brought me another memory, a hazy memory that I was, for once, able to forget for a moment…But without Robert here to distract me, that memory seemed more solid in my mind and…

Pulling myself back from my reverie, I saw my own eyes looking back at me from the mirror. My heart was thudding fast, as though I'd just ran a hundred miles. Hastily pulling myself together, I grabbed a towel, wiped my face, and dashed out of the bathroom.

Dressed in day clothes, I went down to the Great Hall on my own for breakfast. I didn't want to wake Kat and Des up. Mitch was already there so I sat beside her. The moment I sat, she fixed me a curious look.

"You never had nerves before a game," she commented. "Why do you seem to be anxious now, though?"

I sighed, thinking I couldn't tell her the truth. "I'm Captain, now, remember? 'Course I'd be nervous on my first game on my first year of Captainship," I lied convincingly.

"Yeah…I bet."

Shortly after, the rest of the team arrived and after what seemed like merely a few seconds, it was already time for the game."

I shook hands with the new Captain Harold Moon, a tall, menacing-looking seventh year. I could tell he was trying to crush my hands with his grip, but I didn't wince. It would take more than that to push me down. I've suffered worse.

On Professor Wood's whistle, I soared high up in the air, in search for the Snitch. I wasn't paying attention to the commentary lately and I was stunned to see that the new Slytherin Seeker was—

"SELWYN?" I yelled and practically laughed and she glared at me. "Honestly, you've got nothing on me."

She made a noise between a shriek and groan but before she had the chance to retort, however, a Bludger streak past us and I flew at the other end of the pitch in the process of avoiding it.

I continued circling around the Pitch, searching for the elusive Snitch. Half an hour past already and the current score was 130-40 to Gryffindor. I should get the Snitch, though, because there we'd lose if Selwyn gets it.

And there it was, hovering a few feet above the ground, near the Gryffindor posts. I dived straight towards it, extending one hand, not letting my eyes lose sight of it. A Bludger passed a few inches from my left ear but I paid no attention to it. I could hear Selwyn speeding behind my back, but, too late. I wrapped my tiny hands on the Snitch and steered my broom just before I hit the ground.

Grinning, I raised the Snitch high above me, hearing the cheers of everybody.

* * *

><p>"You're awesome, Lils!" Al said when I reached the outside of the locker rooms. I grinned and hugged him, laughing. Des smiled at me behind his back.<p>

"Thanks, Al! How's Gringotts?"

"Amazing," he answered, grinning back. "Anyway, congratulations Captain! I knew you'd do a great job!"

"Thanks," I said again. "Anyway, I'd better talk to the team. See you, later!"

He and Des strode past me, heading towards the castle.

I gave the team a short talk, praising everyone, before changing once again on casual clothes. As usual, I was the last to come out there as Captain. Turning off the lights with a flick of my wand, I was about to come out of the door when somebody there blocked my way, leaning his forehead on me.

"Hey, Lils," Robert said. He pushed me back inside and closed the door with his foot. There was little light now aside from the gap from the door and the translucent light from the windows through the curtains.

"Congrats on winning. It was quite a catch."

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him as he wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped mine around his neck, our foreheads still touching.

"You're still beautiful," he whispered, flashing me a smile I half-saw in the little light.

Simultaneously, we leaned towards each other for a kiss, and this time, I wrapped my legs around his waist, resolving the height distance. It has been like that around us…mostly snogging, but I didn't care, though, as long as I still get some pleasure on it. I felt him walk without breaking the kiss and before I knew it, the two of us have fallen gently on a couch, with him on top of me. His hand slid inside my blouse once more, but this time, he didn't push it up, for which I was glad.

After some time, we pulled away, both gasping for breath. He rolled over and lied beside me, hugging me and trailing off kisses from the nape of my neck, to my jaw, to my cheek and back again and I would occasionally let out soft moans of pleasure.

"Mmm," I mumbled. "We should get out here, now, Scor; they might look for us."

I felt his lips hover on my neck for a moment and shivered slightly. He fixed me a confused look and frowned and I felt as if I've made a mistake. Whether he didn't hear me or chose to ignore my comment, I didn't know, because he suddenly crushed his lips to my mine again and I was savaged with pure pleasure of the physical attraction he could bring me.

With difficulty, I pulled away and opened my eyes, looking straight at him.

"I need to go. There's a party in the common room and they'll wonder where I've been," I said.

"Yeah, sure," he said breathlessly that I wondered how much effect I had on him. I didn't sound _that_ breathless, I was sure of that.

Standing up, I noticed that two buttons of my blouse were open. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know the Head Boy was such a bad boy," I commented, righting my shirt again.

"Sorry about that…I…didn't know what I was doing most of the time."

With a flick of my wand, I turned the lights back on and turned to look myself in the mirror. With another flick of my wand, my hair and clothes smoothed out.

"You coming?" I asked him, making my way towards the door, holding out my hand. He smiled and nodded and the two of us went to the castle together.

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and suddenly, I found myself at home once again. it was Christmas, but unlike the usual tradition, we're spending it here at home and not at the Burrow. Most of my cousins seemed busy and even James only had three days before he went off to practice again.<p>

"How's the Cannons going?" I asked him.

"It was…great, actually," he said, grinning. "I was due to play next Season, though. They're saving me."

I grinned at him. "So my brother's a secret weapon, then?"

"Indeed, I am," he laughed. "Who's this Davies bloke I've heard about, anyway?" he asked suddenly.

"None of your business," I said pointedly. "How's Marian coping up with your schedule?" I asked, hastily changing the subject. It worked.

"She's fine with it, sometimes coming with me through practice when she doesn't have work. She's working as trainee Healer in St. Mungo's now."

"It would probably do you good," Al said, "seeing as you'd get more and more injuries the moment you play in the League."

"Too right, you are, brother!" James said, not in the slightest scared of the idea of him sporting injuries.

"Lily," Mum said, appearing in the sitting room, an apron wrapped around her waist and a package in her hand, "There's a late present for you, here. Might have gone amiss. The poor owl's just set off after I gave her some potions."

I stood up and took a small parcel in her hands, tucking it inside my pocket.

"What's inside it?" James asked curiously, taking a glance at the spot where I put it. He made to grab it but found my wand pointing at him instead. He merely scowled and edged away.

Smirking, I said, "It's really fun to be of age, now."

Al and I laughed at the expression of our eldest brother.

"Just because you turned seventeen yesterday, doesn't mean—" he began but someone cut him off.

"Doesn't mean what, James?" Dad asked, slipping pass the door unnoticed by any of us.

"Nothing, Dad," James said, grinning slyly.

"You've tested your gift yet, Lily?" he asked me and I shook my head. Yesterday, on my birthday, to my astonishment, they bought me a grand piano which was now lying in the drawing room, still untouched.

"Why don't you try, then?"

"I'm not yet up to it. I'm nervous," I said but the truth was, I was afraid…the last time I played on a grand piano; it was in the Malfoy Manor, the time when Scor saved me from his best mate.

"Lily? Nervous?" Al repeated. "Those two words don't make sense together. The three men laughed and I let them to it.

"I'll just go up in my room," I said with every intention of opening the new gift that arrived to me this night when Christmas was close to coming to an end.

There was a letter but I saved it first and opened the gift. Inside a medium size elegantly carved box, was a necklace with an emerald-lily pendant dangling on it. The moment my hand touched it, music filled my ears, a kind of music I've never heard before. It didn't seem to be coming from the pendant, but from inside my own ears. I sat there, stunned, for a few moments before putting it around my neck. The moment I ceased to touch the lily-pendant, the music stopped. I looked down at it, marveling it's beauty, before tucking it inside my shirt.

I took the letter lying on my bed and opened it. For a moment, my vision seemed to be filled with white light and I shielded my eyes. And then, the light was gone.

There, hovering above the letter was a real lily. It was white and pure, and yet, it seemed to give off a glow that not all lilies have.

"I took it and gave it and inhaled its scent. It was the smell of a strawberry…the exact strawberry-scent of my lip balm.

My heartbeat quickened and there was no doubt in my mind now of the person who sent these gifts.

I took the letter and read. It was short.

...

_Lily,_

_Merry Christmas and happy birthday…I wish you all the best…_

_x'_

_...  
><em>

Though the handwriting was different, though there was no signature, I have no doubt that it was _him_ who sent this and before I could help it, a single tear slipped as the heavy weight of loss powered over me once more.

* * *

><p>I've never felt tougher than I had before. I didn't take off the necklace <em>he<em> gave me. After a couple of tries, I succeeded in playing that wonderful music in the piano that my whole family wondered where I've gotten such kind of music.

"I remember the sound of a phoenix's song," Dad had murmured after I played.

Before I knew it, I was back at school, with a new light in my heart that he was still there…that there was a tiny hope I could even just _see_ him again.

Through the rest of the school year, I continued with life and was almost back to normal. I wouldn't do anything much too reckless with Robert anymore and just satisfied myself with small kisses. I didn't exhaust myself with practice, studies and duties and spent more time with my friends now more than ever.

Months passed and there wasn't a day when I didn't remember him. It was a just tad painful now, but more so whenever I remember him while holding another's hand…

I got through my life with more laughs and smiles. Whenever I think of him, I would touch the pendant of the necklace he gave…_ I know he gave it, even if he charmed his writing or didn't put a name…_

I found that no one would hear it but me, for which I was glad of. I wouldn't cry anymore, no. I still love him. That part wouldn't go away, even as time passes. Still, if he were here, he'd tell me to stop moping around and get a life. So here I am…

Time seemed to fly fast and before I knew it, exams were over and it was only a few days time before I went back home.

"Lily," Robert said as we were sitting on the empty stands, the wind breezing on our hair. My hair have grown slightly longer over the course of the year, and I wasn't about to cut it again. I felt like, as it grows, the real me was growing back.

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering…I'm out of Hogwarts after this…"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, too…" I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the face. "I think we should break up," I said straightforwardly that his eyes widened in surprise.

"I—er, what?"

I sighed. "I think we should break up. I'll be honest with you, we don't actually—"

"Work out?" he suggested and I was stunned to see that he was chuckling. "Yeah, I thought so, too."

I smiled at him. "Well, I must be off, then…"

I barely took three steps when he called my name again.

"Yes?"

"Just so you know," he said, "you've called me another name when we were kissing one time…after the Gryffindor and Slytherin match. I've known you still have feelings for _him_. He's a lucky bloke, I don't know why he let go of you."

"What're you talking about?" I asked, confused.

He smiled. "You called me Scor, that's all. I knew from that moment on we have no spark but that didn't stop me from trying."

I blinked for a few moments, but couldn't remember. "Now you're making me feel like I've cheated on you," I said with a slight shame on my voice.

"Don't worry 'bout that," he said. "Off you go, then."

I smiled at him and set off down the stands and towards the grounds. Heading to the beech tree by the Lake, I sat under it and stared ahead, touching the pendant of my necklace and hearing the music of my heart's desire and knew that it was still Scorpius.

* * *

><p><em>That's about it...<br>_

_About five chapters left :)_

_And I'll edit all of the chapters once again, for greater measure. :)_

_See you all 'til the end!_

**_Thanks for reading! Please review!_**


	46. Last Year

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX—LAST YEAR

My summer couldn't have been more interesting. I would've expected it to be a boring one because every one of my cousins had already had a job. I couldn't have been more wrong, however.

On the second week of July, someone sent me a letter in the dead of night. I was alone in the drawing room that night, playing the piano, when a tap on the window broke me from the blissful oblivion the music gave off.

Sighing, I opened the window and retrieved the letter delivered by whom I've known to be Keisha, Des' owl.

_Dear Lily,_

_I've sorry if I've interrupted you this time of night. I've been waiting for Kei to return for hours that's why I've sent this letter late. I would've written in the 'twin-diaries' you made last first year but I'm not sure you still use it._

_Anyway, I actually wanted to invite you here at home, tomorrow. Kat wouldn't be able to come; she was helping her mum at the pub. I could do with some company, and my parents said they'd like to see you. I know this sounds quite intimidating, but will you come? I swear my parents don't bite. They're just a tad scary at first, but you could handle that, I'm sure._

_Please, come…and I know your house has been boring you since there's no one there but you. Write a reply after you read this. And if you're coming (I know you will) just Apparate outside the house. It's called Zabini Mansion._

_Lots of love,_

_Desiree_

I smiled, despite myself. Truth was, I wasn't intimidated in meeting her parents. Why should I? I would probably just need to say 'hi,' 'hello' or 'it's been nice meeting you'. I wouldn't have to hang around with them all day, would I?

So, I scribbled a quick, 'Yes, I'll come', attached it to Kei's leg as she set off for the night. Abandoning the instrument for the night, I went out of the drawing room and walked back to my room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I had a quick shower and after breakfast, informed my parents about where I was going to go.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Dad asked, worry etched on his face.

"I could do manage it all by myself, Dad," I said, trying to sound reassuring rather than annoyed. "And have you ever seen Des' dad accompany her whenever she went here? I'll be fine."

"It's just that…I know who he was and—"

"So what if he was a Slytherin?" I cut in, knowing what he was about to say. "Dad, could you please just, for one moment, forget about Gryffindor and Slytherin? Besides, Slytherins aren't stupid enough to hurt the Head Auror's daughter, are they?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," he sighed. "Be careful."

"Always am," I said.

"Don't stay over there late," Mum added. "Zabini's a prat. That wouldn't change, even though his children are different."

"I know, Mum," I said. "See you later."

I walked out of the front door, walked ahead to the shade of the trees, turned on the spot and Disapparated. I felt slightly like I was being sucked in a rubber tube until—

There I was, standing in front of a set of large, intricately flourished, marble gate. Unsure how to call Des out of the mansion, I felt stupid waiting outside. Then, a stroke of brilliance hit me.

Waving my wand, a silver unicorn appeared and glided noiselessly up through the gates, delivering my message.

A minute later, the front gates opened, to reveal an elegant front garden surrounded with different flowers consisting of roses, sunflowers, orchids, carnations, lilies and many more. The gate closed behind me and directly in front of it was a grassless, flowerless way that led to the front door of a large mansion. By the looks of it, it seemed to be enchanted with magic. It was—literally—_glowing_.

"Wow," I whispered as I began to walk towards it. Peering on the front doors was Des and she had a radiant beam plastered on her face.

"Hey, Lils," she said, giving me a hug.

"This is…_enormous_, Des," I said, hugging her back.

She laughed and pulled away. "Your house is not exactly small, Lils."

I shrugged. "It is _huge_, yes, but this"—I gestured at her house—"is _humongous._"

She laughed again. "Honestly, how many other synonyms do you have there? _Enormous _and _humongous_. Mmm, what else?"

I grinned. "Many, but let's not talk about that. I wanted a tour right away."

"Yeah, but first"—she fixed me a stern look—"you must meet my mum and dad."

I gripped her wrist and pulled her—shamelessly—inside her own house. The sitting room was slightly round, cathedral-like, two spiral staircases that lead to the upper floors. There were also smaller ways that lead to other rooms there, which gave off a Gringotts-like air around it that made me thought wildly of goblins.

"This way," Des said, gripping my wrist in return as I released her. She dragged me to one of the passages on the left. A door was at the end of it, revealing the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Zabini sat, looking elegant and intimidating.

"Mum, dad," Des said, "this is Lily. I know you've seen her before; well, I just thought you'd like to meet her personally."

I walked slowly in front of them as Des' parents stood up. Holding out my hand, I plastered a smile on my face and said, "Hello. It's good to finally meet you."

I shook Mrs. Zabini's hand first and she gave a small, stiff smile in return. And then, when it was Mr. Zabini's, I was surprised to see him smirking.

"You look a bit like your mother," she said.

I dropped his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Not so much. I looked more like my father's mum, actually."

"You've got the air of confidence, though," he added with a slight tone in his voice.

I grinned.

"Of course," I said. "I wouldn't be her daughter if I haven't."

"That was quite a patronus you produced," Mrs. Zabini said suddenly and I noted the slightly reluctant admiration in her voice.

"Thanks," I said, still smiling despite myself.

The two seemed confused by my cheerfulness, and lack of fright or intimidation.

"Well, Desiree," Mrs. Zabini said finally, after a few seconds silence, "I think you ought to give your friend—"

"My name's Lily," I interrupted firmly.

Mrs. Zabini seemed stunned at being interrupted but gave in, nonetheless.

"Alright, then," she said, fixing me an odd look. "I think you ought to give _Lily_ a—ah, a tour around the mansion."

"Sure, thing," Des said from behind me.

I followed her outside and closed the door.

"Don't mind them," she said as soon as we were out of earshot. "I've figured they'll try and intimidate you, but, like I said in the letter, you could handle them."

"'Course I could handle them," I said with a shrug. "Where're your brothers, anyway?"

"Brett's early at work. If I didn't know better, I'd believe his cock-and-bull story that his boss needs him."

"What's the real reason, then?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"You."

I sighed. "I figured as much. I thought he was dating that old Slytherin prefect Amelia."

"He _was_," she said, "but not now anymore. And quite honestly, I still reckon he has a crush on you.'

"Anyway," I said, trying to change the subject, "where's Nate's room?"

"This way," she said and led me to the staircase upstairs.

* * *

><p>The day on the Zabini Mansion wasn't at all bad. They also had a grand piano and Des and Nate were stunned to hear me play the music from the pendant. I never told anyone about it, not even Des.<p>

"I thought you preferred guitar," Nate said in awe when I finished. "Honestly Lils, when have you become this good?"

I simply smiled in response and continued playing it.

Just before lunch, I sent a Patronus to Hugo (because it's faster than owls) and sent a message to invite him here. He Apparated in the middle of the sitting room and the twins were startled at his sudden appearance.

"Merlin, Hugo!" Nate exclaimed at his best friend. "You could've Apparated outside!"

"Sorry, I'm—"

"It's lucky our parents set off to work or they'll probably chuck you out of here!"

"Er…I wasn't thinking straight, sorry."

"I wish I could also Apparate," Des grumbled. She and Nate were still underage when the Apparition test was held, so they wouldn't be able to get license until they passed.

"You could take the test this summer, though," I said, shrugging. "Doesn't make much difference, does it? We've only started Apparating and Disapparating after school and quite honestly, it doesn't feel comfortable."

"I still like to pop in and out of places, though," Nate said, waving his wand lazily above him and causing some objects to levitate.

"Anyway," Hugo said, "any bet who're Head Boy and Girl this year?"

"I bet it would be Max and _you_," Des said, looking nodding at Nate. "Or otherwise, Lily might've gotten the latter."

"I'm better off as Captain," I said with a shrug. "Anyway, where did you say your library was again?"

"There," Des said, pointing at a passage to the right.

"I'll just tamper with your books for a moment," I said and went over there.

"I'll come with you," Des said, hurrying after me. "I don't want to be left with the boys."

Soon enough, I started reading books, or else chatting with Des, and before I knew it, it was time to go home.

I Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place while Hugo went back to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>It was the last week of July and the letter from Hogwarts arrived once more. It was breakfast and I opened it lazily at the table while everyone was busy talking to each other. I blinked when a shiny badge went out of it. Surely, I wasn't Head Girl, right? But there was no mistaking of those initials on it. HG…<p>

Someone noticed my difference and snatched the shiny badge from the table.

"Head Girl? Lily, _Head Girl_?" James exclaimed. "This couldn't be happening!"

"It is," Al said in an awed voice. "Merlin, Lils. I never thought you had a fair share of Rose's blood. _Head Girl_."

"But I thought…I thought it would be Maxine!" I suddenly exclaimed. "There must be a—"

"There isn't a mistake, if that's what you mean," James interrupted. "It has your name engraved on the back, see?"

"But—"

"Don't you think it's wonderful, Lily?" Mum said, beaming.

"Yeah, it's because it doesn't exactly mean _more_ responsibilities!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Honestly, what was McGonagall thinking?"

"Don't talk about the Headmistress like that, Lily," Dad said, his voice stern.

I sighed. "Yeah well, why have she appointed _me_, then?"

"She will have her reasons," he reassured. "You're a good student by far, Lils. You could hold this responsibility, I am sure."

I sighed, looking at the letter in my hands and decided to read it, for confirmation and sighed in defeat after.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Potter,<em>

_We are pleased to say that you have been appointed as Head Girl this school year. Please write a reply on whether you accept or decline the offer. We are giving you a choice, but we sincerely hope that you would accept. We have a great number of reasons for choosing you. You possess the leadership skills and talent that we require._

_We await your reply not until a week after you've received this letter. Have a good summer!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

* * *

><p>It was, once again, September the first. It would be the last time I'm going back to the second home I've ever had. Everyone in my family was busy, so I had a solitary travel to King's Cross Station for the first time.<p>

Wearing my Muggle clothes, holding my trunk and Adryll's cage firmly in my hands, I turned on the spot and Apparated at an obscured area by the trees.

Ignoring the odd looks I got from the owl I was carrying, I made my way silently to the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten and was greeted by the steamy fog that was emitted by the Hogwarts Express. I levitated my trunk and owl cage safely inside the train and began searching for a compartment. It was still early so almost every compartment is available. I decided to pick one near the prefect's carriage. Sighing, I changed into my robes and pinned my Captain and Head Girl badge.

Looking at my abandoned prefect badge, I couldn't help but think that it held more memories than the Head Girl one does, and the act of replacing it is just…astounding.

I made my way to the prefect's carriage and sighed. There was the Head boy, waiting for me. And it wasn't Nate. It wasn't Jonathan either. I couldn't even remember the name of the Hufflepuff prefect.

"Er…hi," I said awkwardly, hovering by the door.

"Hi," he said, smiling and holding out his hand. "You probably didn't remember me. I'm Raymond. Raymond Richardson."

I shook his hand. Then, pulling away, I sat in front of him. "Do I honestly need to introduce myself?" I asked, smiling back.

"'Course not," he said, shrugging. "Who doesn't know Lily Potter, anyway?"

"Nobody, I hope," I said and added, "You must be thinking I've got a bighead, with this bragging sort of talking that I usually do but—"

"'Course I don't," he said. "It was just…honest, that's all."

"You don't mind if I get out, for a moment, do you?" I asked. "I just wanted to see my friends before starting the meeting."

He shrugged. "Nope. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

I stepped out of the carriage to the corridors and out of the train, looking for a familiar face. I found a familiar curly blonde hair immediately and called out, "Kat!"

She turned immediately on my direction and beamed. "Lily!"

Saying something to her parents first, she strode over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"How are you?" she asked when I pulled away.

"Fantastic," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Everyone in my family has a job and I was mostly left home to do…what? _Studies_? And I've got to go here on my own for the first time. Really, though, it couldn't be as much interesting as yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, we didn't go to _anywhere_ this year," she said in a whining voice. "I was mostly at the Leaky, scrubbing chip mugs and glasses. At least you got to go to Des' house!"

I chuckled. "C'mon, let's get your awful trunk to the train," I said.

Soon, students were starting to swarm all over the place and finally, just when the last whistle blew in the air, Des stepped in our compartment. She, too, hugged us.

"It's our last year, now," she said after pulling. "I wonder what'll happen after."

"I could do with Auror," I said, standing up. Just as I was about to add something up, Des interrupted, her eyes wide.

"You're Head Girl!" she exclaimed in an accusing tone.

I bit my lip. "Er…yep."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kat said.

I shrugged. "I still find it hard trying to get my head around the fact that I'm indeed, Head Girl."

"Who's Head Boy?" Des asked when I opened the compartment door.

"Raymond Richardson. He's from Hufflepuff," I answered. "Got any idea what he's like?" I asked hopefully.

They both shrugged. "See you in a few minutes then," I said and walked only past a few carriages and reached the prefect's one in less than a minute.

Sitting beside the Head boy, I asked, "Er…Raymond? Is everyone there yet?"

"Nope. We're still waiting for the new Slytherins—and call me _Ray_."

He smiled.

"Sure thing," I said, smiling back.

"Hey Lils," someone called and I turned to see Max looking at me, beaming. I felt relieved internally, knowing she wasn't upset about not getting the badge. She was sitting beside a similarly grinning Nate. "Knew you'd get the badge."

"I thought it would be you two," I said in light, accusing tones to both Ravenclaws.

"Well, I did get a badge," Nate said, grinning more broadly that, even when I was looking at him, I couldn't help but notice the furtive glances other prefect girls threw at him.

Eyeing his robes, my eyes widened. "You're going to regret taking that badge, Nate," I said, smirking at his Captain's badge.

"At least I've got an extra badge," he said, shrugging. "Bet Gryffindor could hand over the cup to me this year?"

"Never," I said, smiling slyly.

Just then, the last prefects entered and we began the meeting.

"Those of you who are new," I began in a professional voice, addressing everyone of them, "_pay attention_ to what we're going to say."

They nodded seriously, taking in my words.

"And those of you who aren't new," I added, "pay attention. Or otherwise, just shut up if this is boring you."

They nodded and I could see some of them were fighting grins.

"Okay, I'll drop off the seriousness now," I said, beaming around at them all and almost everyone laughed. I let the Head boy continue, occasionally dropping something in between, and finally, it was all over.

"Nice job, Lils," Nate teased as she and Max stood up, holding hands.

"Shut up," I muttered.

Going back to my compartment after exchanging byes with the Head Boy, I chatted with them until it was time to come to the school with the Head boy.

"See you guys, later," I said.

Absentmindedly, I tucked out the necklace from under my clothes and let it lie on my robes. Touching it absently, I felt myself drift into a dazed yet peaceful trance.

_I could do this…_

* * *

><p>Days passed and I hardly had time for myself. Classes were going extra hard, but that wasn't what I was having problems with. It wasn't that easy to schedule a practice one day and do Head duties on another, and do patrols with the Head boy every night, at eleven.<p>

However, Raymond was amazingly helpful and able as Head boy. We've gotten close since we shared dormitories and do homework together and this time was no different.

"Finish on Potions, already?" he asked, sitting on one of the study tables.

"Yep," I said. I was lying with my stomach on the couch, while writing on a piece of parchment propped on a book. I found that position very comfortable.

"How could you think on that position?" Ray asked suddenly, and I looked up at him, grinning.

"You should get used to me by now. I don't do normal."

He chuckled. "I figured as much," he said.

"Anyway, I heard you were going out with the Hufflepuff prefect," I said.

He smiled. "Yeah. Er, you don't know her name, do you?"

"I know her surname," I said, and as usual, bluntly. "Madison, right?"

"Yeah. Samantha Madison."

"If you ever want to spend some time with her," I said, smiling genuinely, "don't be afraid to ask me and use this common room."

He blinked for a few moments, disbelief in his face. Finally, he beamed.

"I don't know how I could thank you enough, Lils. I've been wondering how I could spend time with her this year."

"Don't mention it," I said. "And anyway, I've got a Quidditch practice tonight," I said. It was ten minutes to eight. "See you tonight…on bloody patrols."

He laughed. "See you later!"

* * *

><p>It was quite a change to see that no one asked me out yet for a month. October came as smoothly as ever. I thought boys have gotten intimidated of me, somehow, but I don't mind.<p>

I was in the library alone one Saturday, researching about a project for Potions when someone tapped on my shoulder. Turning around, I found myself face to face with a tall boy with slightly tousled black hair and light brown eyes. From the looks of him, despite his leanness, it was apparent that he was younger than I was.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked tentatively.

"Er—I was wondering…er I'm Charles Chadwick you're Lily Potter, right? Of course you are, I mean—I don't know how to…ugh, I know I look stupid I—"

I giggled at his nervousness, despite everything.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Whatever you're trying to say, I'm not going to bite. Go on."

I flashed him a smile.

"Well…I was wondering…whether er—could you help me with Potions? Only, Professor Greencap suggested I should—er, maybe ask for your help and—"

"Sure," I cut in, putting him out of his stuttering. "What year are you in?"

"Fifth," he said, relief evident on his face that he looked slightly taller than before.

"We could begin today, then," I suggested. "I'm doing a project in Potions and it could help me if I've got someone to practice with."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Leading him in a table near the back, I pulled out my Potions book.

"Let's start in…"—I flitted through pages and found an OWL standard one—"…Strengthening Solution. What say you?"

He grimaced. "We did that one the other day," he mumbled, "and I just…I couldn't get it…."

"You seem to need a little confidence boosting," I said, appraising him with a look. "You wouldn't be able to do it without focusing on your work, but well—are you always thinking that you'reu always thinking that you'cusing on your work, but well-are han before. going to do _bad_?" I asked perceptively.

"U-Uh…sort of, yeah," he said. "I wish I could have your confidence," he suddenly blurted out. "I've been watching you for the past years…and you seem like you could care less what everyone thinks of you, just as long as…well, you're good at everything…"

"No, I'm not," I said, shaking my head. "Really, I just do what I think and—okay, I need to ask you something, Charles. What do you love doing?"

"Er…I absolutely have no idea," he said.

"What's your best subject, then?"

"Charms," he said.

I smiled at him. "If you're good at Charms, you could be good at Potions. Just look at it this way—in Charms, you've got to do the proper wand movement, and say the incantation nice and clear. Potions, on the other hand, require your _focus_ on the instructions, proper stirring, concentration and a stroke of confidence."

He thought for a moment and smiled. "Thanks Po—I mean, Lily. I'd bear that in mind."

"So, shall I test you with the theory now?" I asked, smiling encouragingly at him.

We went on for hours and I found that he was gaining more and more confidence as time passes. I found it refreshing. When we finished, he was no longer looking abashed or anything.

"This really helps a lot," he said when we finished. "Thanks."

"Anytime," I said and added, "maybe not anytime, because I've got a full schedule ahead."

"Right, I forgot. Head girl and Captain…sorry, I feel like I'm messing up with your schedule if—"

"Don't be stupid," I cut in, rolling my eyes. "It just helps me as much as you. You could watch me doing my project in Potions if you'd like. I'm going to try and make a Felix Felicis. I'd be starting tomorrow, so I'd probably get it done by the start of April."

"That long?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yep," I said. "That's me. Anyway, if it went wrong, I could just do another potion, then."

"You could," he said, "but where exactly are you doing it?"

"In the Head's common room," I answered. "If you're coming tomorrow, meet me in the Entrance Hall after breakfast. And I forgot—what house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff," he answered. "So, maybe we shall get going. It's getting late."

"I almost forgot!" I said, standing up quickly and gathering up my things. "Sorry, I've got patrols tonight! See you tomorrow, Charles! Bye!"

And with a surprising speed, I dashed out of the library and up to seven flights to the Head's dormitory.

I muttered the password and the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance stepped aside, admitting me. Closing the door, I looked up to see Ray and Samantha Madison on the couch in a compromising position.

I averted my eyes. They seemed unaware of my presence and I had a mental battle on whether or not I should escape before they notice but then, I heard Samantha gasp and saw their eyes looking at me.

"Er, sorry if I interrupted," I said awkwardly, playing with the twirls of my hair, which have grown a few inches above my elbow.

"This is really…embarrassing," I heard Samantha mutter.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed with," I reassured. "And maybe you two could continue _what_ you were doing in patrols? I wouldn't mind."

Ray smiled. "Thanks Lily."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I really don't mind skipping patrol for a night. I'm exhausted."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Morning," I mumbled to Des and Kat at breakfast the next morning, yawning hugely.<p>

"You look tired," Kat said worriedly. "Don't you think you should just drop off your Captainship?

I glared at her. "If I there would be something I would like to drop off, it would be the Headship boredom," I said. "But since I like having my own dormitory, not that I don't miss my old one, I'd rather not drop off any badges."

"Glad to here you miss our dorm," Des said. "Anyway, you think you should just…relax for a while? How about let's do something on our old spot—the beech tree by the lake?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm starting my Potions project today, and well, I'm tutoring someone while doing it and—"

"Who are you teaching?" Des cut in. "You haven't told us you've been tutoring again."

"Someone sought out my help yesterday," I said. "His name's Charles Chadwick, fifth year, Hufflepuff."

"Are you sure it's only Potions he needed helping?" Kat asked pointedly.

I sighed. "Greencap suggested me to help his abysmal Potion skill, that's all. Besides, he's two years younger than me; you don't have to make conclusions."

"Er…did you forget that you dated someone two years older than you?" Des said without thinking and didn't quite catch my eye after.

"I do remember, thanks for reminding me," I snapped. "But it looks awkward if the bloke is younger. Besides, he doesn't seem that type to ask me out."

* * *

><p><em>…he doesn't seem that type to ask me out…<em>

How wrong I was.

Two weeks of tutoring him and he was greatly improving. Whenever I got tired of explaining, and he, tired of listening, we'd just chat and joke about random things, mostly about me. This time, we were sitting on the empty stands and chatting about our plans as Heads.

"…and there'll be a Halloween Ball again this year," I said to him. "Ray and I are planning."

"Mmm…I heard about that," he said and caught my eye. There was something in there that I was astonished to see. I've seen it so many times to be mistaken, and yet, I never thought a fifteen year old would…

"I know you might not want to but well, I really like you and…will you go out with me? Even a dance at the Ball would be fine…"

I thought for a moment. He was younger than me…and yet, he seemed to get more and more older the closer we got to each other…it wouldn't hurt to get to know him more, even though my heart was still yelling someone else's name.

Absentmindedly, I touched the lily-pendant lying on my robes and heard the familiar music of the blond boy that didn't stop entering my mind, even though it had been so long since I've seen him. He wouldn't want me to be miserable, and I was beginning to accept everything around me.

If I was meant to be with him, we'll see each other again, but for now, I've got my own life to live.

"Sure," I said, smiling at the black-haired boy in front of me, dropping my hand from the pendant. "But the ball's not in two weeks, maybe we should go to Hogsmeade next week?"

His face broke into a grin, and for the first time, I noticed that he was good-looking that I'd never actually looked properly.

"You don't know exactly how I love that," he said, leaning his head down, planting a kiss on my lips. I hesitated for a moment, before responding properly back. His lips were soft and felt oddly twisted on mine, as if it were innocent.

Pulling away, I smiled. "Do tell me," I said, chewing my bottom lip, "you haven't kissed girls often before, have you?"

He flushed slightly. "Don't embarrass me. I think you're too much of a good kisser for me—and I'm supposed to be, seeing as I'm a boy."

I giggled. "I think it's endearing." Leaning closer to him, I added, "Besides, you could try improving your snogging skills. Maybe I could teach you _this_ better than Potions…"

And I kissed him the right way, guiding him as I twisted his tongue on mine, and found him responding eagerly back, wrapping his arms around my waist as I put my cupped my hands on either side of his face. Despite the intensity in which we kissed, I still found it very sweet. His lips were soft, and tasted like honey…I felt myself stop and pull away and contented myself with burying my head on his chest.

How could be sure I wouldn't fall for this boy if he would remind me of Scorpius every time we kiss?

* * *

><p>It was the night of the Halloween Ball. I was supposed to seat with the prefects and head boy during the Feast, so I only met up with Charles after that.<p>

"Hey," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck as a slow dance starts. "You've finally gotten your one dance, mmm?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm so honored to dance with the Captain Head Girl."

"You make me sound like a pathetic super heroine," I said, giggling.

"You are," he whispered. He looked utterly different from the stuttering boy I've first met. "You saved me from Potions…and helped me gain some confidence in me. You really are the most amazing person I've ever met."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You look beautiful tonight…"

"I could say the same…"

He leaned down and caressed my lips sweetly. I felt intoxicated by the honey taste of his lips and my mind was torn between thinking about him and another person. I pulled away and said, "Let's go to somewhere less crowded."

He flashed me a smile. "Sure."

We strolled by the lake, hand in hand. I didn't lead him to the beech tree, though. It was somewhere only one person I'd rather have memories with. Instead, I lead him to the shades of an oak tree.

We stood there for a while in silence before I decided to break it.

"Why do you like me?" I asked, looking ahead.

He was silent for a moment that I thought he wouldn't answer. But instead, he said, "You easy to talk to…and you're fun to be with…I don't exactly know why you agreed to go out with me. I'm younger than you."

"Age doesn't matter," I said, remembering what my dad had told me the summer after my fifth year. "What matters is what—and _who_—you choose. It's my choice to go out with you, will know in time if the two of us will work out. But for now…"

I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, relishing the honey taste of it.

* * *

><p>Time passed by. We won our first match against Slytherin with a margin of one-hundred ninety points. The holidays was creeping nearer and nearer and when it was a day before returning home, Charles asked me to walk with him in the Astronomy Tower.<p>

"You want to talk about something," I stated as we reached the tower. "What is it?"

He sighed, biting his lip nervously. "I really like you, Lily," he began and I could almost see where this was going. "But I think you're making the wrong decision, going out with me. I may have been dumb in Potions but I could see—I could feel—that you don't exactly feel the way I do."

There was a fire in his eyes now that I've never seen before—determination.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "I didn't mean to lead you on. I was hoping I could try being with you. I'm sorry, but you're right. I don't exactly feel that way…"

"Yeah, we don't work out together," he agreed, sighing deeply. "We never really talked about personal things and mostly just snogging. You've never asked me how many girls I've dated, or asked me how many siblings I've got or what my favorite food is. I could feel you still have someone else in your heart and mind."

Closing my eyes, I said, "I told you before. I'm not good at everything. There you go—I'm not good at relationships. Not since my first…"

"You really are still his, aren't you? I've seen you when I was in third year; you and Scorpius Malfoy were the most talked about couple in our House."

Opening my eyes, I met his. He was smiling. "Sorry if I ever lead you on. I didn't intend on doing it."

"It's fine. At least, when I found another girl, I already know how to snog properly."

I smiled. "Just revert from telling her it was I who thought you, or she'll dump you in no time."

He chuckled. "Friends?" he said, holding out his hand.

I gripped it on mine and nodded.

"It's probably for the best," I said. "And don't make my mistakes. Choose wisely."

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks; weeks turned into months; months passed and passed throughout the rest of my seventh year. I received top marks for the Felix Felicis I've done on our Potions project. I won a dueling match in our Defense against everyone in our class during May. Gryffindor won the Cup again this year and six National Quidditch Teams have already sent me an offer to play for their team, including my mum's old team, the Holyhead Harpies.<p>

Still, I sent an application to the Auror Office in the Ministry, thinking ironically that it was my dad who'd either reject or accept me. Charles was now dating a fellow Hufflepuff, and by the looks of it, having better time with her than he did with me. I didn't have another relationship after him. I was just contenting myself with the glory of being single.

At the first day of June, Teddy sent me a letter that Victoire gave birth to their first baby—a girl. Her name was Isla Gabrielle Lupin. From the picture he's sent me that night, Isla was a Metamorphmagus, too.

Meanwhile, NEWTs were reasonably hard, but I would eat a hippogriff if I didn't get at least all 'O' on most of it.

Before I knew it, it was time for graduation. It was held inside the Great Hall, which was quite unrecognizable due to the changes done to it—several chairs were lined in rows and columns by House. One by one, we were called to receive our graduation scrolls and when the celebration was finished, I found myself spending time in my old dormitory with Des and Kat.

"This is it," Kat said, her eyes full of tears. "We're finally going."

I let a single tear slip from my eye. "Promise we'll still have time to get together after this," I said, looking at my best friends.

Kat swallowed and nodded while Des said, "Most definitely."

"What're you planning on doing?" I asked them.

"I'm going to write on the Prophet," Kat said. "And I'm planning to write a book on Herbology."

"That's great," I said, beaming at her, my eyes dry once more.

I turned to Des. "I'm going to have a go on curse-breaking," she said, grinning slyly. "I'm sure Al wouldn't mind."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Nope," she said, grinning wider. "What about you? Quidditch? Or Auror still?"

"Auror, if I got accepted."

"I couldn't see any reason why your dad will reject you," Kat said, shaking her head.

"I've got three years training ahead of me if I passed," I said. "Three years more studying."

"There's no end to learning," Des said, uncharacteristically serious. "We've got loads of more things to learn ahead of us."

"I know."

The three of us stood up simultaneously and went outside to have one last stroll around Hogwarts as students before we encounter a new chapter on our lives.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter—Second Chance<em>**

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_


	47. Second Chance

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN—SECOND CHANCE

It was the first week of August and I was sitting in Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, waiting for my best friends to arrive. Our NEWTs results have been owled to us this morning, and by quick communication, we decided to open it together.

Wearing my Muggle clothes—a gray v-neck and light, denim jeans—I took pleasure in succumbing into a large cup of cookies and cream flavored ice cream. It fell smoothly on my throat, alleviating me from the summer heat.

"That looks really tasty," someone said from behind me and I turned around, beaming at Des and Kat. They sat down the two other seats around the round table and asked for a vanilla (Des) and chocolate (Kat) ice cream.

"Mmm," Kat said delightfully as she took one scoop.

"So, are we going to open _it_ now?" Des asked, taking a scoop herself.

I took a scoop first, before saying, "Okay."

Kat looked slightly faint. "Er…can we have another couple of minutes?"

"Honestly, Kat," I said. "Are you really a Gryffindor? You're not supposed to be scared as kittens when opening a letter."

Gulping, she nodded and the three of us took out our NEWTs results. Without so much as trepidation, I opened mine with ease and stared at it. Looking up, my face broke into a radiant smile, meeting my friends' eyes.

"What's yours?" we asked each other simultaneously and Des said, "All 'O's in Defense, Charms, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies, and 'E' in Potions and Herbology."

We beamed at her. "What's yours, Kat?" Des asked.

She grinned, bouncing on her seats. "I can't actually believe it!" she gushed. "I've gotten an Outstanding in Herbology and Charms and 'E' on everything else!"

"That's great, Kat!"

"Wow!"

"How 'bout you, Lils?" Kat asked.

I grinned. "All Outstanding," I said and they didn't look in the least bit surprised.

"Well, that's it then?" Des said after a while. "We're all going to work after this summer."

"I can't believe it," I mumbled. "I'm going to be an Auror…and three more years of study…and…_work_."

They frowned at me. "Exactly how would you work and study? I never thought about that…"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that," I said, suddenly beaming. "I'm going to work with my Uncle George's joke shop starting next week. Anyway, I don't want to have to rely on my parents too much, so that's that."

"You could've just accepted any of those offers for Quidditch," Des said reasonably, "and apply for Auror after you've earned some gold."

I shook my head. "I love Quidditch but…it was just a pastime. And anyway, Uncle George had already told me he'll pay me a reasonable amount. I'm still living in Grimmauld Place so there's exactly no need to spend much."

"Well, then," Kat said, "what d'you suppose we could do today? We could go to our house…"

"Sorry," I muttered, standing up. "I promised to meet my dad in the Ministry after I've seen you two. He said he was going to talk to me about NEWTs, but I reckon there's something else more important he wanted to tell me."

"Do you need some company?" Des offered.

I shook my head. "Nope. It'll bore you. Thanks, though. Anyway, he told me to meet him in about one and"—I checked the wrist watch I was wearing—"it's fifteen minutes to one. But he wouldn't mind, anyway, if I've gotten there earlier. See you guys later."

I turned on the spot and Disapparated, appearing at the Atrium in the Ministry. I've been through the Ministry a lot of times before because of Dad, that's why it was with ease that I found my way. Going inside one of the lifts, I found a familiar face.

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed, almost dropping off the stack of papers she was carrying. "What're you doing here?"

Was it just my imagination, or did my usually confident cousin look nervous?

"Dad," I answered tersely. "Is there a problem?" I asked but I didn't need to hear her false answer; the expression on her face gave it all.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "Er…listen, do you want to grab a coffee or something. I still haven't gotten lunch and—er, maybe you could…um, accompany me?"

I fixed her a calculating look. "There's something you're not telling me," I stated. "I'm going to find it out anyway."

Before she could reply, the lift stopped at level five and casting me one last nervous look, she went out.

When the lift stopped at level two, I scrambled out of it and practically marched off to my dad's office, nodding briefly on those whom were greeting me, knowing me as the Head Auror's daughter.

Knocking on my dad's office door, I didn't wait for him to admit me in and opened it.

"Dad, is there—"

But I caught my breath, my heart beating fast. I was frozen on the doorway, looking between my father and the person he was talking with before I interrupted.

I couldn't believe it. _Is this a dream_?

But _he_ was there, looking at me with those same beautiful gray eyes, his slightly longer blond hair falling smoothly across his face.

Shaking myself out of my trance, I blinked. My hand subconsciously touched the necklace on my neck briefly

"Dad," I said again. "I—I'll come back later, sorry. I didn't know you have a visitor."

"It's alright, dear," Dad said, looking as gentle as ever. "Come inside."

"I should probably go."

It has been ages since I've heard _his_ voice, and yet, I could feel my heart thudding across my chest as a warm feeling spread through me. Hearing it brought back the memories of the past—the past I could never completely let go. I couldn't believe the hold Scorpius has got in me, despite the years.

"You probably should," I heard my dad say. I was looking directly at the window at the back of dad's head, avoiding those piercing gray eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stand up gracefully from his seat. Unable to resist any longer, I looked at him fully for the first time. He seemed…taller, more muscular and his face more angular…and yet, he still looked the same. I met his eyes and could still see the spark, the light I couldn't see in everyone else in there.

Shivers run down my whole spine as he brushed past me and closed the door behind. Shaking my head, I stumbled towards his recently vacated seat and could smell the intoxicating scent of him.

"Dad," I muttered, avoiding looking him in the eye and fixed my stare at the top of his head instead. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"How's your NEWTs?" he asked in a would-be casual and curious voice, but he couldn't hide the worry in his voice that would have me rolling my eye in any day except now.

"I've got all 'O's," I said, managing a small smile and finally, meeting his green eyes.

He smiled. "That qualifies you for the Auror training, then," he said, "but are you still sure that you wanted to become an Auror?"

I frowned. "You've never interjected me with that."

He thought for a moment. "I never have," he said, sighing. "But…there are some circumstances that _you_ might not want to continue it."

"Dad, does it have something to do with Scorpius being here?" I asked before I could help it.

He fixed me a fatherly look. "Yes," he said finally. "I know it's been years but…I know you still have feelings for him…and I don't usually talk about this with my children, but you're my daughter, Lils. I've seen you crumble when he left so reluctantly…I don't want to see you like that again."

"You won't," I said firmly. "I want to become an Auror dad, and"—my eyes widened as I suddenly realized something—"dad, did he apply for Auror training?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but eventually nodded. I could feel my heart leaping out of my chest, whether for joy or for longing or for fear, I don't know. Probably a bit of everything.

"How come?" I asked. "I thought he was—I thought he was never going back."

"Let's just say that Draco Malfoy have seen his son's misery in Greece and asked him to come back," he said. "From what Scorpius said, he was doing well with their business there, but wasn't…happy. His father have seen reason and let him go back here, making him promise to handle their business here, instead…and he applied today."

I nodded. "So…since I've got five NEWTs, it means I'm starting training, right?"

"Yes," dad said. "It'll take three years of study again. You'll begin your training like the usual student—on September the first."

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?" I asked, wanting to be alone and think about _everything_.

"No," he replied. "I'm sending the qualification letters later today. You'll get one once you're home." He stood up and gave me a brief hug. "Make me proud, Lils."

Pulling away, I smiled. "'Course dad. See you at home, bye."

I stood up and walked out of the room. Barely realizing where I was heading, I was passing the corridor leading to the many cubicles of the other Aurors when a soft voice calling my name stopped me. Turning around, I saw a door opened slightly and knew that he was there.

Feeling slightly nervous, I went back a couple of steps and inside the room. It was stacked with various papers on boxes and shelves and there was very little space to move. And yet, he was there, looking as unruffled and perfect as ever.

Closing the door quietly, I cast a Muffliato Charm on the door out of habit so we wouldn't be interrupted. I kept a safe distance from him, trying to keep things normal between us.

"Hey," I said, leaning with my back against the door. "I was wondering why you decided to come back…"

Part of me wanted him to say that it was because of me, part of me didn't.

"I'm taking up the Auror training," he said.

"Yeah, dad told me that…guess we're going to be classmates then this time."

"Lily—"

"You told me you wouldn't go back," I said, pretending as if I didn't hear him saying my name out loud.

"I did," he said, "but things have changed…and I guess, so are _you_…why couldn't you look me straight in the eye, Lily?"

I averted my eyes from the floor and met his, melting on his gaze. "I've never changed," I said in a voice barely more than a whisper. "But you should realize…I could never stay the same, either. Do you know why I was avoiding your eyes? Couldn't you understand how hard it was hard looking at you! You couldn't expect me to be that same old Lily who would kiss you at every chance and would do anything without thinking! I've grown up, Scor…I've tried to move on and have a life, and I did have a life…but I never really moved on, though..." I looked down again as anguish tears glazed my eyes.

Carefully and hesitantly, I heard him walked towards me until I could see his shoes standing near mine on the floor. I felt his thumb and forefinger on my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I met his eyes as he wiped the tears from my face. I've never felt more vulnerable in my life.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "I'm not worth your tears…I know I'm such a prat for leaving behind the best thing that's happened on my life for a miserable job faraway with people speaking in words I could barely understand but…I'm going to try and make up for those mistakes…if you give me a second chance…"

"Did you send me this?" I asked suddenly, holding up my necklace.

"How did you—"

"You couldn't expect me to not be able to sense it was from you," I muttered. "And not putting a signature was just as good as giving you away. I know you."

"Why did you keep it?" he asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

I answered his question by standing on my toes, caressing his lips softly, yet hesitantly, on mine. It was just as soft and gentle as I remembered it that I never felt anything more that I wanted to do. All hesitance forgotten, I kissed him deeper, not wanting so much more in life than this—than _him_. I could feel his self restrain slip as his hands slip under my shirt, touching my toned stomach, but didn't go further.

I pulled away and he retrieved his hand from inside my shirt.

"I'm—"

"Don't apologize," I said breathlessly and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head on his chest.

"I want to take this slowly this time," I said against his chest. "I don't want to rush in to things and end up…" I trailed off.

"I promise we won't end up like that again," he murmured against my ear and despite all my earlier doubts, I believed him. Just like the fact that I still love him despite that he's a Slytherin—that's he's a Malfoy.

I sighed in content at the sincerity of his words as he planted a soft, sweet kiss on my forehead, making me feel far better than I have been in two years.

* * *

><p>"Lily, where are you going, dear?" Mum asked as I told her I was going out of the house for a while.<p>

"Just out there, Mum," I said tersely. "I'm just going to buy something."

"Be home before night," she said. "We're going to visit your granddad."

I nodded, thinking guiltily that it wasn't really going to buy something. I went outside and Disapparated.

I smiled as I appeared in the middle of Scorpius' flat. Our relationship had been kept secret for a fortnight now. He wasn't living in the Malfoy Manor ever since he got back and insisted that he live on his own, so he got this place where I can pop in anytime I want. He had told me his mother fussed about it, but his father just let him be.

"Hey," he said, appearing seconds later behind my back and planting a soft kiss at the nape of my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face on my shoulder.

Looking up from my shoulder, he gave me a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

Pulling away, I smiled at him. "Morning to you, too," I said.

He chuckled and pulled his arms away from my waist, taking my hand and leading me to the sitting room. "Did you already eat lunch?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered. "Don't bother."

We sat on the large couch, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and I commented, "We look like an old couple."

He chuckled again. "I like the sound of it."

"I don't like the sound of old, though," I countered, wrinkling my nose. Suddenly, I remembered something and sighed deeply.

"What is it?" he asked knowingly, fixing me a concerned look.

"My grandfather's ill," I said in a hollow voice. "He was sent in St. Mungo's last night. His heart nearly failed…"

"Don't worry," he said, rubbing my shoulder gently. "He's going to be fine…"

I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah…yeah, I hope so."

"Do you want to go back to your house with your family?"

I shook my head. "Dad's _at_ work, and Mum is _going_ to work in about half an hour and all my brothers are on their jobs so that just leaves me. I've got no better company right now."

He nodded. "How about if we start practicing for our Auror training program?" he suggested.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "We might blow out the house," I said.

"Er, right," he said, shrugging. "I was only trying to distract you…"

I laughed. "Yeah, that works."

He grinned. "Glad I could make you laugh."

I snuggled closer to him, pulling my legs on the couch. "Thanks," I said, giving him a swift kiss on the lips.

He pouted playfully. "That's not much of a thank you," he said.

"You look ridiculous!" I laughed so hard I felt my ribs would break when he interrupted me with a kiss. I found myself kissing him back, despite the earlier outburst of laughter. Pulling away, I muttered, "You really are such a distraction…"

"I know…"

Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed him, falling on my sides with the couch. Lying in front of each other, we kissed each other feverishly. I could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest, in rhythm with mine. He deepened the kiss gaining entrance to my tongue, his honey and vanilla taste overpowering my senses. I've never tasted anything more incredible before, never felt more out of control as he touched the small skin of my hips. His touch seemed as light as feather, yet it sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. Retaining some of the coherent thoughts I have left, I stopped kissing him and whispered, "Scor…"

"Lily…" he whispered back, opening his eyes, looking ruffled and dazed. "I know. I won't push further…"

"I know you won't…but accidentally…"

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said, sighing hugely.

"Don't get mad," I said knowingly. "You know as well as I do that I am able to do that with you but…I don't want to take things too fast…"

"I know, sorry…"

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around me and said, "I wouldn't do that to you when you're not yet ready to forgive me…"

"I've forgiven you, Scor," I said. "And honestly, there's nothing to forgive. You've done nothing wrong in choosing your dad that time. And there's just everything to forget about all the misery I've been when you made that choice."

"You've dated some blokes when I was gone." It was a statement, not a question.

"I have," I whispered. "And I haven't felt anything for them near what I've felt for you." I looked up at him. "What about you? Did you have some girlfriends back I Greece?"

He stared at me and nodded. "You couldn't put it past me to have an _unserious _relationship, right? I probably messed around a couple of girls there."

I scowled at him. "How many girls did you shag there?"

His eyes widened. "Merlin, Lils! Are you really asking me that question?"

"Yes, I am," I retorted. "And if I didn't get an answer—"

"One," he answered grudgingly. "And I didn't know I did it because I was drunk."

"That's…none of my business, actually," I muttered, sighing.

"Could I ask you the same?" he said.

I stared at him, and an idea suddenly struck my mind. _How would he react if he _thinks_ I did _that_ with someone?_ I thought mischievously.

Chewing my bottom lip in part of the act, I met his eyes, arranging my features into one of nervousness.

"One," I said finally, looking down and smirking furtively at imagining what color he'd be by now.

After thirty seconds (I was actually counting), he burst out, "What?"

I looked up at him and saw that he looked calm but his eyes were furious. "Er—Scor…"

"Who?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. "Who did you do _that_ with?"

Deciding that he'd suffered enough already, I grinned at him. "No one. I was only joking, hoping to get you a reaction."

His face cleared of outrage after a few moments. Then, he scowled at me.

"You couldn't imagine—I was almost bursting with anger, Lily!" he exclaimed, sitting up.

I sat next to him, still grinning despite his aggravation. "C'mon, Scor. Has Greece taken the humor out of you? It was a joke—at least I've never done it with anyone. I've never let them, Scor—all those blokes who asked me out and the two boys I went out with after you."

"Two boys? Only _two_?"

I crossed my arms at him. "I'm not a whore, Scorpius. I don't have a different bloke every term and shag them at every opportunity…even if Rob might've shown some signs of wanting—"

"Who's Rob?" he asked sharply.

"Honestly, are you that jealous? Rob is the guy I dated after you, and he's so much as shown interest in shagging me, but I never let him. He was just sort of the painkiller I've got after _that_ summer."

"Sorry," he muttered and snuggled closer to me. "It's just painful to hear that and still—I love you, Lils."

My heart fluttered. It was the first time he ever told me that since we got back together.

I kissed him, out of love, not of longing or burning desire, this time.

* * *

><p>It was September the first, and instead of boarding the Hogwarts Express, I put on my robes, a small, sling-bag with Undetectable Charm on my shoulder and Apparated to the Ministry, and made my way to the Auror Office.<p>

There were about a dozen of us in training this year and I went to stand beside Scorpius.

"Nervous?" I asked him.

"Bit…"

"Don't worry," I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

Just then, a cheerful-faced Auror with dark brown hair and curved nose went over our way and led us inside a cavernous room with few chairs and desks, in front of which was a large, raised platform which I reckon was where we were supposed to duel. There was a black curtain at the very back of the room and I felt an eerie tinge in the pit of my stomach that we were being watched from behind it.

The Auror told us to wait and went over the platform as talk broke out inside the room. I watched him, though, grasping my wand, feeling that there was something odd about him, and his right hand was suspiciously inside his robes.

It happened in an instant. Just as he turned around, I raised my wand in front and cast a Shield Charm. I saw Scorpius beside me doing the same, and another dark-haired man at the far end of our row.

The Auror smiled at us, putting his wand down. "Good. C'mon then, the three of you," he said, pocketing his wand and beckoning us in front. Confused, but pleased, I went over to the platform with Scor beside me, willing that my dad wouldn't barge in towards us. The others were seating there, frozen with a body-bind curse.

The Auror waved his wand towards them and released the others from the spell.

"These three," said the Auror in a ringing voice, "have shown the qualities of an Auror. You've got to be alert. You've got to be careful and always hold precautions wherever you go. You'll never know when you are safe once you've taken this job. Yes, this job had become less serious for more than two decades now since the wizard who called himself Lord had vanished and his followers were captured. Still, there are many wizards—and _witches_—out there who would want to do their way to make a name in the history of Dark Magic.

"That's where Aurors come in." He turned to the three of us. "So, I'd like to duel each of you in return, and demonstrate your skills. What's your name?" He asked Scorpius and I couldn't help feeling nervous about the duel on him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir," he answered composedly.

"You two, stay round the corner and wait for your turn."

So, me and the dark-haired man went over and watched at the corner. I watched with slight trepidation as the two duelers bowed to each other and raise their wands.

There was an exchange of red lights at first—probably to Stun—but both easily blocked it. Then the battle was a blur of colors as they fired spells at each other in concentration. I could see the Auror's face twisted in concentration and calculation, and Scorpius' cool and reserved face, never betraying an emotion. I couldn't help feeling scared for his handsome face.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the two of them were separated from each other by thick smoke. I couldn't see either of them and I was slightly panicking, even though I knew that the Auror wouldn't want to hurt us in our very first day. But then, the smoke vanished and we all could see Scorpius leaning downwards to the Auror, pulling him up.

"Nice trick," said the Auror, grinning at Scorpius despite his defeat. "I'd never thought of using that before, but it worked. I would've called it cheating but there wasn't a fault in that technique."

"Thanks." He smiled.

The Auror turned and beckoned the other man to duel and they began again. Any sign of exhaustion wasn't shown in the Auror's face and I reckon it was from the training. Scor went to stand beside me as we watched the duel.

"Good job," I whispered in his ear and he smirked. The duel went longer than the first when, finally, there was a thud and the dark-haired man lost over the Auror. He went back to stand beside Scor as I made my turn to duel.

"I guess you're the Head Auror's daughter. Lily Potter, am I right?"

I nodded. We bowed and I noticed the Auror smirking. Trying to stop myself from brooding, I concentrated on the Auror's face. Who says witches can't be as good, or _better_, than wizards?

I fired a Disarming Spell at first, followed fast by a Stunning Spell that he blocked just in time. I fired another Stunning Spell but he's better prepared this time. With a flash of white light, I sent a Stinging Hex at him but missed and blocked the jet of blue light he sent my way. Waving my wand high, I conjured a bluebell fire, which I Transfigured into the shape of an eagle that went flying on his way and wasn't stopped by his Aguamenti Charm. Waving his wand to protect himself from the fire, I grabbed my chance when his defense was low and aimed a Body-bind on his body. He stood there, frigid as board, while I made the eagle-fire disappear with a wave of my wand.

Going over the Auror, I removed the body-bind on him and pulled him up.

"I guess we've a good catch of new Aurors this year," the Auror said, smiling while I pulled him up.

I smiled back at him.

"You didn't try your hardest," I replied modestly.

"I did," he said, shrugging. "Anyway, you three can go back to your seats."

We scrambled back to our seats and stared at the Auror, listening intently.

"Before your _real_ teacher begins to teach, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Teddy Lupin," he said and Scorpius and I exchanged looks.

"Of course," he continued, smiling, "two of your number here are people I've known and grown up with for years, but I wouldn't want to let you two know it was I who's in here, would I?"

"You sneak," Scorpius and I said at the same time, smiling at Teddy. "We didn't even recognize your voice," Scorpius added.

"I used a potion," he said, holding up a two tiny glass phials from inside his pocket. The one was empty, which I supposed was the potion he drank to alter his voice. He drank a bluish substance from inside the other phial and said, "See."

That clearly was Teddy's voice.

"Anyone has a guess as to why these two didn't recognize me, aside from my voice?"

About five of the others raised their hands tentatively and Teddy beckoned a brown-haired boy to answer.

"Polyjuice potion?" he answered in a questioning tone.

"Possible," said Teddy kindly, "but, no. Other guesses?"

He called another boy with brown locks.

"Human Transfiguration?"

Teddy smiled. "Quite correct. But human Transfiguration is the means of using _wands_."

And, creasing his brows in concentration, slowly, Teddy changed his hair to his _normal_ blue and his eyes to the usual brown. His curved nose was turning straighter, his mouth turning slacker.

Many gasped.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. I was born one and you wouldn't be able to do it aside from birth. It's very rare. I will be your teacher for your Concealment and Disguise training here, but you wouldn't be doing that until next term. Your core subjects would be Wand Dueling, Potion-Brewing and Potion-Detecting, Shield and Protection and Elemental Transfiguration, as Lily have shown earlier. The other subjects you are required to take next term would be Stealth and Tracking, Speed and Transportation, Battle Communication, Dark Wizard Capture, and like I said earlier, Concealment and Disguise.

"Any questions? None? Well then, see you next term. Time for you to meet your Wand Dueling trainer."

Walking towards the black curtains at the far end of the platform, Teddy went inside there. Someone came out, but before he did, I already knew who it would be. Who would be better to trains us with Wand Dueling than—

"Harry Potter," the others gasped.

I rolled my eyes. It was just my dad. He'll still be just Dad to me no matter what. And after this class, I ought to tell him about Scor and I. I wouldn't want to ruin this second chance by keeping it a secret any longer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter—No Secrets<strong>  
><em>

_Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)_


	48. No Secrets

_Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! It makes me want to cry since this is coming close to its end...I love you guuuuys! eeepp! read on, then!_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT—NO SECRETS<p>

Everyone listened with rapt attention at my dad's lecture. It wasn't surprising. I'd be surprised if any witch or wizard didn't know his name. Even I was fascinated by the lecture that I felt I didn't quite know my dad much on this 'mode'.

"_Wand_ dueling is the subject I'm going to teach you," he said. "But, there might be something beyond it that I'd like you to learn. Not everyone could master it, it was a rare feat that even one manages to do it at this age.

"In due time, I'll teach you _wandless_ _magic_. This magic is most commonly done by underage witches and wizards, where they couldn't control the magic inside them yet, because of their young age. However, as we grow older, we are able to control more of our magic, by means of our wand. It means that the magic will be harder to flow outside of our wands. Even I couldn't quite master it for the past decade."

And he went on and on, changing the lecture into the original subject. It would've bored us if we were on Hogwarts, however, this was different. Everyone was trying hard not to miss a word he was saying. This study was far more complex than the Hogwarts ones, and we couldn't just ditch classes because it'll affect our career for the next years.

After three hours lecture, we were dismissed and asked to come back tomorrow at the same time, same place. I went over to my dad, whispering to Scorpius to just leave for now. He agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Dad," I said, catching up with him. He stopped halfway through the platform and smiled at me.

"Nice job, earlier," he said, smiling at her.

"Thanks dad," she said with a smile. "But I was wondering if I could talk to you about something else."

I heard the door on the other side of the room close shut and stared through the depths of my father's green yes.

"Dad, I don't know if you'll like it but…" I took a deep breath. "Please don't judge me," I blurted out.

"I would never judge you," he said. "Continue."

Still staring bravely into his eyes, I said, "Scorpius and I are back together."

For one moment, I thought he was going to shout or swear at me. But he didn't. To my surprise, he sighed, ruffling my hair slightly.

"I'm not sure I'm surprised," he said. "I've seen what you were like when he's gone. I've seen how you've changed when he left. I've seen how little the time you would only spend with your family and friends. I've seen how you've grown up.

"And most importantly, I've seen the helpless look in your eyes when you saw me talking to him last month; how you wouldn't look him straight in the eye; how you would glance furtively when you thought he wasn't looking; how preoccupied you seemed to be when I was talking to you. Don't be scared that I won't approve. I'll respect your own decisions. You're already of age so you can decide for yourself. I just hope I wouldn't see my little daughter crumble before my eyes again."

I stared at him, stunned. Then, after taking it all in, I flung myself at him in a hug. "Dad—you'll never know how much I—I'm so happy that you—I love you, Dad!"

He chuckled. "Now don't let the young boy waiting."

I pulled away, grinning. "Thanks, Dad. Oh, and don't tell the rest of the family yet. That's my job to do, as hard as it was to tell this all over again to all the Weasleys, my mum and my brothers."

"Good luck with that. Now go ahead."

I nodded and walk towards the door. Upon opening it, the first one I saw was the dark haired boy, the other one who dueled with Teddy. He was looking at me with dark brown eyes. Closing the door behind me, I turned around and saw that he was still staring.

"Can I do anything for you?" I couldn't help the annoyance dripping in my voice. It wasn't that man but Scorpius whom I was expecting to see here.

"You're Potter," he said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, I am," I snapped.

"I'm Liam Codger," he said, ignoring the acid in my voice.

"And I'm going somewhere else, Liam, so goodbye," I said and turned on my heels to leave but he wouldn't hear any of it.

Catching up with me, he said, "Are you available?"

I stopped and turned to glare at him. This couldn't be happening—not here, when I'm out of Hogwarts already.

"Available for what?" I retaliated, glaring at him.

He seemed unaffected by my glare, though. "Available to date, of course. So, are you single or—"

"Oh, no, she's very much not single," a voice said behind my back and I smiled as Scorpius wrapped an arm protectively around my waist. I smiled up at him.

Liam glared at him. "What if she says different?"

"What if I'm not," I snapped, glaring once again at him. "Now, who do you think you are? Why the sudden interest on me? I don't know you. Oh, I get it," I said, laughing derisively. "It's because I'm _Potter_, right? You didn't even know my first name when you called me."

"It's Lillian," he said matter-of-factly and Scorpius and I exchanged looks. Upon catching each other's eye, we both laughed.

"Find another of Harry Potter's children, though I'd tell you my brothers prefer _girlfriends_—not boys."

Turning away from him, I steered Scorpius to Liam's back and we started walking towards the corridors until we passed again the larger room where the Auror's were working.

"Who's that git?" asked Scorpius.

"He says his name's Liam Codger," I said. "But let's not talk about that now." I grinned at him and as we entered the lifts, I was about to tell him about the conversation I had with my dad when another person entered it and I stopped. It was Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew," I said, smiling at him. "Long time no see. How are you?"

He entered the lifts, staring at the pair of us. "How come you two are—Merlin, what _is_ happening?"

Scorpius sighed. Looking at his cousin, he said, "We're back together, Drew."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"We wanted to keep it secret for awhile, in case our parents' heads would go haywire. Speaking of," he said, turning to me, "what did your dad say?"

I beamed at him. "He's fine with it. That just leaves—"

"Your mum—"

"Your _brothers—_"

"And all of the Weasleys."

I shrugged at the pair of them. They still looked uncannily alike, despite the years, and they look like twins finishing each others sentences.

"Doesn't matter that much if they don't agree," I said simply. "If dad agrees, then they all will."

"Oh, here I am," Andrew said as the lift jolted into a stop. "See you guys later."

"Bye."

"So what're we going to do now?" Scorpius asked.

I thought for a moment and said, "How 'bout we go to your flat and…eat lunch?"

He smiled. "Sure."

"Have any idea of what to eat?"

"I could cook some meat if you'd like," he offered and I grinned at him. He's been cooking a lot lately for me whenever I'm around his flat.

"What do you have at home?" I asked and couldn't help smiling at the thought of _our_ _home_, which seemed an accurate description of his flat where only he lived in and I popped in six times a week.

"Beef…and some pork and chicken."

"Could you make a beefsteak then?" I asked him, pouting playfully.

Looking over the moving lift, he smiled down at me and kissed me gently and swiftly on the lips, pulling away quickly in case someone decides to enter.

"Beefsteak it is, then," he said. Just then, the lifts went up to the Atrium. Going outside, we grasped each others' hand and Apparated to the sitting room of his flat.

Pulling off our robes, I sat on the couch and grinned up at him.

"You do the cooking," I said lazily and I thought he would go to the kitchen without a word, but he suddenly, jumped into the couch besides me, burying his face on my neck. I shivered.

"I need paying first, Miss, before I take your order," he whispered against my neck.

He turned his head to face me and I planted a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled.

"I'm going to make food, Missy," he said, standing up. "Wait for me."

"Yeah, I've waited _two_ long years," I said playfully.

"I've waited that long, too," he said and strode off to the kitchens.

I wandered around the flat. The couch, loveseat and small sofa were all an elegant shade of gray. The center table was glass. The walls were all cream in color and the tiles on the floor were marble. _Typical_. A Malfoy wouldn't want his flat cluttered and dingy.

There were paintings on the walls of different landscapes and further on, inside his room, was a large bed, a single bookshelf, a mahogany desk and chair and a small fireplace. On top of the desk were three framed pictures. I smiled.

One contained a little blond boy, with his parents on both of his sides, holding his tiny hands. The other had a picture of an older blond boy laughing with a messy-haired boy with grin eyes and an identical blond boy but with a pair of ice-water eyes. The last one contained the same boy who was laughing in a couch with a girl with long, auburn hair, laughing before leaning down and kissing her.

This was, ironically, my favorite room in this flat. It was arranged exactly as my room in Grimmauld Place, only with the absence of the fireplace. The picture of a little Scorpius, holding his mum and dad's hands, was so cute. And the picture of Scor, Al and Andrew brought back the memories of the friends I had at Hogwarts.

The last picture was, of course, my favorite. It had been my gift to him on Christmas almost two years ago. On the first time I've seen his room, I was startled to find it there. After those two long years, I would've thought he wouldn't want to keep it…lose it on purpose, perhaps.

That left me with no doubt that Scor really loved me throughout the years. Absentmindedly, I touched lily-pendant of the necklace he's given me. Music filled my ears.

Closing my eyes, I smiled as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist behind me.

Dropping the pendant, which lied on my chest, I looked up at Scor.

"You're in my room again," he said.

"I always think of it as _my_ room," I said, smiling. "You know, it looks almost exactly like mine."

"It's _our_ room, then," he said, a smile playing on the curves of his lips.

"I like the sound of that," I said, planting a small kiss on his lips. Pulling away, I added, "But we'll wait, though."

He smiled. "I could wait forever if it's you," he said, kissing me in the forehead as I buried my face on his chest. "And as much as I love to remain in this position for the next twelve hours, I couldn't let the beefsteak get overcooked."

I giggled and pulled away. "C'mon, then," I said, taking his hand and pulling him to the kitchens.

"I wonder how you couldn't cook," he commented playfully as we reached the delicious smell of food in the kitchen.

Leaning on the counter, I scowled at his back as he went to the stoves to continue cooking.

"I could feel your eyes on my back," he said, turning to wink at me.

When his back was turned again, I said, "I could fry eggs."

"That's hardly cooking," he said, chuckling. "Honestly, you're so good at Potions, how could cooking be so difficult."

"Don't ask me."

"Your mother and grandmother are both good cooks," he added.

"I'm not them."

"Yes, you're not," he agreed. With a wave of his wand, the beefsteak went onto a platter he summoned from the dish cabinet.

He turned to look at me as the dish zoomed to the table.

"You're different, that's why I like you," he said, hugging me again. "You're Lily, that's why I love you."

"I love you, too.

* * *

><p>"Mum, can I talk to you?" I asked as soon as I went home that afternoon.<p>

She looked up from the parchment she was writing on for a report and fixed me a serious look.

"I—er—could just tell you later. You seem busy."

I turned around to go to my room but she called, "Lily, what is it?"

I stopped on the doorway to face her.

"Er, Mum…well, the thing is…er…" I gulped. This is so much harder than telling Dad that I wonder why. It's usually the dad a woman should be scared of in telling about her boyfriend but…_Merlin, why am I so different?_

I walked back and sat on the chair in front of her.

"Lily, what is it?" she repeated in a voice that made me feel complied to answer. Where Dad is calm and calculating, Mum is, like me, straightforward.

"Mum," I said, "there's something I'd like to tell you and...well—I have…a boyfriend."

She frowned. "Why do you seem afraid to tell me about it?"

"Because it's—um…"

I took a deep breath and said, "Mum, it's Scorpius Malfoy. I thought you might not like it."

She fixed me a look. "Lily, you're old enough to decide on that matter," she said in a softer voice. "I may not like it, you're probably right. I'd say I may not be as forgiving to him as I was. I've never seen you as fragile as I have when he left. But it's not my choice that really matters here. It's yours."

"Mum, I—"

"And I could see it in your eyes—you're in love with him."

I stared at my mother. I felt like I've never seen her plainly before than now. There she was, accepting my choice without a fuss—without even trying to talk me out of it.

"How did you know?"

"Like I said—I could see it in your eyes. Just promise me one thing, Lily."

"What is it?"

"Don't let him go like you _did._ You have your choice to fight for the one you love or just let him go. I've never given up on your dad since I was eleven and he's finally cracked after almost five years."

I beamed at my mother and said, "I don't think there's a need to fight for him. Neither of us would let each other go away like before. And besides," I sighed, "I was only sixteen that time, and he was eighteen."

"You are eighteen," she pointed out.

"Yes Mum," I said, "and they say that women mature two years faster than men, so that meant that I'm just as mature as he is now and as slightly immature as he was two years ago."

"You've got a point," she said. "And Lily, have you told your father about this, yet?"

I nodded. "And only Al and James now—"

"And the rest of the Weasleys—"

"And Teddy—"

"And don't forget the Malfoys."

"I'll let him do that," I said immediately and she chuckled.

"MUM!" two voices called downstairs and I groaned. Seconds later, my brothers entered the drawing room, asking Mum for food. Winking at me, she left me in the room to tell my brothers _everything_. Again.

* * *

><p>"Ponytail?" Scor said questioningly as I arrived at the classroom in the Auror office.<p>

I crossed my arms and scowled as I stood in front of him.

"I've got a long hair now, okay," I said crossly. "I could put it in a ponytail if I wanted to."

"What's with the mood?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's because you were the reason I cut my hair two years ago," I said irrelevantly.

"It's nearly waist-length already," he said hesitantly and I glared at him. "Why don't you seat?"

"So how's telling your family?" Scorpius asked as I took a seat beside him.

"They were fine with it, alright," I said, barely containing the anger I felt at the moment. I barely noticed him looking anxiously at me. "Okay, let me rephrase: they were fine with it except Al."

"What?" Scorpius spluttered.

"I know, I know. You're just as shocked as I was," I said tiredly. "We had a row yesterday after I told him and James about us."

"Why? What did he say? I couldn't exactly blame him."

I scowled at him. "He was being biased, alright," I snapped. "He said I shouldn't give you a chance because you were a—a womanizer!"

The other Aurors in training looked at us, startled, but I didn't care.

"And—and oh, for Merlin's sake he called me a _whore_! My brother, Scor, my brother! Oh, I couldn't wait to give him a good kick on the butt the next time I see him."

"He has a valid reason, though," Scorpius said soothingly, rubbing my shoulders. "He was just being protective to his sister."

"And you know what James said?" I continued as if I didn't hear him. I cleared my throat and imitated my brother's voice.

"_Brilliant! I've always thought we ought to have another blond in the family, it's just Aunt Fleur and her children!" _

I scowled when he snickered slightly at my accurate imitation of James' voice.

"Shut up," I muttered but couldn't help smiling slightly at his reaction. "I'm trying so hard to be angry right now. You're ruining it."

"You're better-looking when you're smiling," he said.

I sighed. "Well, you're supposed to be Al's friend, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "I promise he'll come around. Do you remember? He punched me in the train when we went home from Hogwarts after we broke up."

"I _heard_ about it, but you know as well I do that I was avoiding you and wouldn't ask anyone about it."

"Yes, well—" He scratched the back of his head "—I guess you were…er, well, you know about it and—"

"You look cute when you stutter," I teased.

"Sod off, Potter," he muttered, smirking slightly. "Anyway, he came around just before I left. Maybe he wouldn't be so friendly now…"

"I don't care. I'll make him see sense."

"Good luck with that," he said. "Sometimes, he could be as stubborn as you."

"Oh, don't worry. I've got a plan and you're going with me," I said as he raised a curious eyebrow at me. I didn't say anything anymore, though, because just then, my dad stepped inside from the black curtain and began dividing us into pairs for the start of the duel.

I was paired with a tall, tan woman with short, dark brown hair and black, heavy-lidded eyes.

I smiled amiably at her. "Hi, I'm Lily."

She smiled back and said, "I'm Courtney Ashton."

Dad instructed everyone to face their dueling partners.

"—and we begin the duel in three, two, ONE!"

* * *

><p>The practical dueling lessons ended and by the end of it, I was friends with Courtney already. I won the duel on her after almost half an hour. She proved to be apt in blocking spells that's why I found it hard to defeat her. Still, even though she lost, she was keen to learn more.<p>

"That was good," she said as we started packing our things when the class was dismissed.

"I agree," I said, slinging my bag on my shoulder and smiling at her. "That's probably the longest duel I ever had with anyone. You're really good."

"Same to you," she said.

"Where are you from, anyway?" I asked. "I didn't see you at Hogwarts."

"I didn't study in a school," she said, "although I got a letter from Hogwarts when I was eleven. My grandfather taught me at home after getting permission from the Ministry."

"Whoa," I gasped. "What's the name of your grandfather?"

"Eduardo Sarmiento," she said. "He's my mum's father. He's Spanish. My dad is British. They had trouble in deciding which school to send me in because my mum wanted me to study in her school at Spain but my dad wanted me to go to Hogwarts. In the end, they decided to teach me at home."

"That must be difficult," I said.

She shrugged. "I'm used to it by now, and I've got friends who went to Hogwarts 'round the village. You might know them—Raymond Richardson and Samantha Madison."

"Oh, I do know them," I said, beaming. "Ray and I were Head boy and girl last year, and Samantha was his girlfriend. I didn't know those two live in the same village."

"They do," she said, "but maybe we could have a chat tomorrow. You're boyfriend's waiting for you."

"Oh, right," I said. "See you."

"Mmm, you seem to chat too much with that girl," Scor muttered as he took my hand and led me out of the room."

"That would be because she's nice," I said. "And anyway, let's not talk about that now. I'm going to Uncle George's shop now to work. Come with me, I'm meeting some people there."

"Er, don't you think it's a bad idea," he muttered. "If you're uncle sees us together, then all the Weasleys will know."

I grinned. "Exactly—but that's not just the reason, though. You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Lily, you're too—"<p>

Uncle George stopped talking when he saw the person next to me.

"—early. Lily, what're you doing with _him_?"

"Well, see Uncle George, we're back together," I said simply.

"How come?"

"I wouldn't say why, it sounds too sappy," I said and, like I expected, my uncle cracked a grin.

"Well then—_Scorpy_—isn't it? Well, are you going to help Flower sell some jokes today? I wouldn't take no for an answer. Good. And Lily, you're friends are in the back room. You could attend to them first while I have a nice little chat with Malfoy."

"Sure," I said, beaming at him. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt Scorpius. "I'll leave you for a while," I said to Scorpius and walked to the back room, which was filled with boxes of new products and a couple of dingy armchairs.

"Hey girls," I said, beaming at my best friends.

"Hey Lils," Kat and Des chorused. "We haven't heard from you for a while, we thought you'd forgotten us," Des added.

"Been busy, sorry," I said. "And there's no need to be dramatic. Anyway, I've got to tell you something."

But from the looks on their faces, I could see that they already know.

"Who told you?" I asked bluntly as I sat on one of the boxes on the floor.

"Al told me today at work. So it's true, then?"

I sighed and nodded. "I told him I was going to tell you. Anyway, he's out there, being interrogated by Uncle George."

"How did you two get back together?" asked Kat.

"You remember when we opened our NEWT results last summer down there at Florean Fortesque's?"

"Yes," Des said. "You went to your dad to the Ministry after it."

"I saw him there," I said. "He was in Dad's office, applying for the Auror training when I entered. I was surprised to see him and you wouldn't be able to imagine what I felt." I sighed. "I thought he'd ignore me, but when I got out of my dad's office, he called me from inside another room there and…well…"

"You're still in love with each other," Kat said simply and I nodded.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you until now. We've kept it secret over the summer."

"It's fine," they both said.

"Thanks," I said, beaming at them. "I guess I need to save Scor now from Uncle George's jokes. C'mon, let's go outside. And I've still got a job to do."

* * *

><p>"You've told them?" I asked in disbelief. It was a Saturday and I was spending it once again in Scorpius' flat, sitting beside him on the couch. "You've told your parents?"<p>

"Last night, yeah," he said.

"What did they say?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dad merely shrugged when I told them. He's fine with it, it seems. Mum was beyond herself with glee, though. How's that?"

I grinned. "Brilliant! I love your mum!" I flung my arms around him, laughing in relief. Looking up, I said, "How 'bout your grandparents, though?"

"Oh, grandma doesn't bother, and even Lucius would have done anything he could to find me a _woman of pure-blood_, I wouldn't give a damn. He was outraged at me right now, see."

"You don't seem bothered," I observed. "He's your grandfather."

"He is, but he couldn't intervene with my decisions now. I'm already twenty."

"Speaking of grandfathers," I said suddenly, "Grandpa's healthy right now. He got out of St. Mungo's last night. Care to come with me at the Burrow tomorrow? We're having a family gathering and I told them I'm going to bring someone with me. Only Uncle George, my parents and brothers knows about us yet."

"Is there a chance you'll let me if I say I can't go?" he asked.

"Nope."

He sighed. "Alright, then. Just make sure I'll come out alive."

I laughed. "Nervous?"

"Bit," he muttered. "There's practically an army of your lot."

"I know one thing that could relieve your worry," I said, closed my eyes and kissed him soundly on the lips, wrapping my arms around him and sitting on his lap. He responded eagerly, brushing his lips softly into mine as he wrapped his arms softly around me.

Opening my eyes, I met his gray orbs and smiled.

"You'll be just fine, tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

><p>Walking on the lawn of the Burrow, I found the flaming red hairs of my cousins from the distance as I pulled Scorpius with me. It was ten minutes past eleven already and the younger ones were setting the tables for lunch, while the older women cooked the dishes.<p>

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed when I came near them. Her beam turned into a frown as she saw who the person next to me was. "Scorpius?"

"I told you I'm going to bring someone," I said casually. "We're back together."

The others—Hugo, Lucy, Molly, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Louis—were staring at me, dumbfounded. It was Dominique who first found her voice.

"Do you want some pumpkin juice?" she asked in an obvious attempt to break the awkward silence.

"No, thanks," I answered. "Anyway, guys, you know Scorpius already, right? I don't need to make introductions, do I? Where's Vic?"

"Back garden," Louis answered.

"Thanks. See you guys, later."

I steered Scorpius away towards the back garden and said, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. They're just in shock."

He nodded, sighing. "This'll be a long day."

"It'll be over soon, I promise."

He gave me a small smile and kissed the top of my head, pulling away just in time for us to see a man with neon blue hair chasing a giggling, cherubic, little girl with curly pink hair and a beautiful, blonde woman laughing at the pair of them.

The little girl stopped on her tracks and turned to look at us.

"Aunt Lily!" she said in a singsong voice as she ran towards me. I bent down and caught her, lifting her up and beaming at her.

"Hey Isla," I said as I carried Ted and Vic's daughter. "I swear you're getting heavier and heavier every time I see you. You're getting fat."

She pouted cutely. "Isla not fat! I'm not fat, Auntie!"

I giggled. "Kidding."

I turned to my cousin and Teddy. "Hey Vic, Ted. I've told this a dozen times already and I'm going to tell it to you, too. Scorpius and I are back together."

"Scorpius?" repeated Isla in my ear. "Who's Scorpius?"

I turned to smile at my two year-old niece. "He's Scorpius," I said, pointing him out. "He's your daddy's cousin. He came back months ago from Greece."

"Hullo Scorpius," she said, smiling at him. "I like your hair—it's like mummy's hair." Suddenly, she distorted her face in concentration and her hair turned a smooth blonde.

"Hey _fella_," Scorpius said. "I like your hair, too."

Teddy strode towards us and beamed at his cousin. "How's the rest of the training going?"

"Pretty much alright," he answered. "You don't seem surprised about me and Lily," he mused.

He shrugged. "Well, I've seen you two sitting beside each other on first day of training and I thought it was only a matter of time, if you two still weren't together. Beats me, though, Al said you were together since summer."

"Where is he?"

"Inside with Dessie, and James and Marian."

I passed Isla back to Teddy and turned to Scorpius. "Let's face him now, what d'you think? He's not acting like a git anymore at home."

"If you say so. See you later," he added to the family of three.

Going inside, I passed my grandparents, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and repeated to them about Scorpius and I. They were shocked, of course, but Mum took care of them.

I found Al sitting with Des on the living room couch, talking to James and Marian.

"Hey Lily," Marian said, smiling. "I heard you two were back together. And after _two_ years! How sweet!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks Marian!"

"Good job on getting my sister back, mate," James said, grinning at him but with an air of protectiveness on him. Grasping Scorpius' hand, he said, "Just don't hurt her again or it'll not be just me you're gonna be facing."

"I won't," he said in a serious voice. "I promise."

"Anyway, c'mon Marian, I'm going to show you my cute little niece outside," James said, pulling her off her seat and practically dragging her outside.

Scor then turned to Al. "I know you're mad at me, Al," he said, "but I'm not going to hurt your sister again, I swear. Lily's important to me ever since, I thought you know."

He met his eyes and said, "I'm not mad at you, I just don't want my sister hurt."

"Could you guys please just stop being so overprotective?" I said in a tired voice. "Don't you think I could handle myself? I'm not exactly fragile, to be honest. I could protect myself physically, mentally, socially, psychologically, emotionally and whatever."

"I'm aware of that," Al said dryly. Standing up, he sighed and faced Scor. "Just don't hurt him, mate."

"I'm tired of repeating this but I won't hurt her," Scor said, barely hiding the tiredness in his voice. "You don't have to remind me."

"Just making sure," Al said. "Anyway, Andrew's coming later. This would be like a reunion for us three."

They grinned and gave each other a manly hug.

"I never loved being back more than now," Scor said.

"How was it like in Greece?" Al asked as they sat on the couch.

"Well, it was—"

"I think we should leave this two catch up with each other," Des said, slipping off the couch and the two of us went outside.

Somehow, I felt that from then on, things would be different—better. It felt easier to breathe when one had no secrets kept, especially from family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter—Love is On its Way<em>**

**_A/N_**_: I posting Chapter 49 in a week. It's the last chapter so I hope you guys will stick with me 'til the end! I LOOOOVE YOU! And I'm writing another L/S story after this one. :)))_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! Only one chapter left! =)_


	49. Love Is On Its Way

_Thanks for reading my first fic, everyone! It's finally complete! I love you guys, and I sure hope no one would be disappointed in this last chapter!_

**_See you at the bottom!_**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FORTY-NINE—LOVE IS ON ITS WAY<p>

"SCORPIUS!" I flung myself at him, beaming radiantly. "We've finally done it! We're finally Aurors!"

He chuckled as he caught me in his arms deftly, inhaling the scent of me. And despite that it was our graduation in the Auror Academy, despite that many people were watching, and despite that our parents were there, I turned my head around kissed him full on the lips. I felt him lift me up in the air, not caring as much as I didn't.

Pulling away, he chuckled and murmured in my ear, "You realize our parents have seen that? And your bro—"

But I interrupted his rant by kissing him again and laughed as I pulled away.

"Who cares?" I giggled. Turning away, I flung myself at my parents' arms, engulfing them in a huge hug.

"DAD! MUM!" I exclaimed jovially, jumping on the balls of my feet. "I've made it! I'm finally an Auror!"

Dad chuckled. "Don't be so overenthusiastic, Lils," he teased. "I'm supposed to look decent, seeing as I'm Head Auror here."

"I'm your daughter," I said, grinning as I pulled away. "Who the bloody hell cares if I celebrate with my 'Headship' dad?"

"_Headship_?" Mum repeated, giggling. "I sure hope you didn't pick it up from Peeves."

I grinned. "Might have heard from him," I said,

"Who said Peeves?" James said beside Al, both of them grinning.

I beamed at them and hugged them, too, almost knocking them over the witch behind their back.

"Merlin, woman!" Al exclaimed, chuckling. "You've got the strength of a hippogriff!"

I turned away and shoved him playfully on the chest. "Be careful what you say, Al, or I'll send you off to the Dementors."

"Des will kill you," Al said. "And anyway, you won't do that, there's no need for me to fret."

"Yeah, right," I said and turned away from them, striding over to Scorpius and his parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," I said, grinning broadly—too broadly, perhaps.

"Hello, Lily. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Astoria?"

I giggled. "As long as it takes for me to remember Mrs. Mal—I mean, Astoria."

Astoria smiled, shaking her head fondly. "You've really got a nice sense of humor."

I grinned. "I take that as a compliment." I turned to her husband. "What nice robes you're wearing, Mr. Malfoy," I complimented, still grinning. "I might say it's too cliché, though, to match them with your eyes. You see, I never wear hazel or brown robes before."

Astoria chuckled and Draco Malfoy didn't seem to know how to reply.

"Uh…"

"Don't mind her, Dad," Scorpius said, grinning at him as he slid his arm around my waist. "She's just babbling when she's excited."

I laughed. "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy," I said. "I was just happy to finally graduate—the _second_ time. You know, like Muggles graduate in high school and college—er, right. I think you don't understand about that."

"He doesn't," Scorpius said before his dad could answer.

"Anyway, Lily," Astoria interrupted, "why don't you come over at the Manor for dinner tomorrow tonight? It's a Saturday tomorrow and it would be lovely for us to have you and your family as well, if they'd like."

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Astoria, but my aunts and grandma have already arranged a joint-party for my Auror-_thingy_ and my mum's birthday tomorrow at the Burrow. You can go if you'd like."

"Oh, don't bother us," Draco answered before his wife could reply. "Just tag Scorpius along, and we'll just stay in the Manor for…family things."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I heard your father's ill, Mr. Malfoy. Sorry about that. I hope he gets well soon."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, Dad," Scorpius cut in, "I'm going to take Lily for a little celebration for a while today since her party isn't until tomorrow."

"Well, we must be off then," Astoria said. "C'mon, Draco."

The two of them walked outside the door and I stared at them. As soon as they were out of view, I turned to Scorpius.

"Where are you taking me?"

He flashed me a gorgeous smile and said, "Our flat. I've prepared a little something in there."

I grinned. "_Our_ flat? Mmm, that means—"

"That it's also yours, yeah," he said and I beamed at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm twenty-one and we're not married yet."

He leaned his forehead and caught my lips, caressing them softly.

"I couldn't see a marrying another person in the future other than you."

I smiled at him, my eyes alight with the confession, my heart fluttering.

"I love you," I whispered. "And I couldn't see myself walking down the aisle with another person, either. After all those years…I don't know how pathetic I am but it's still you, you, _you_."

I jabbed a forefinger playfully on his shirt.

"Yeah, you're definitely pathetic to fall in love with me," he said, smiling, "but I think your family wants to say goodbye…"

I turned away and pulled him over to my mum, dad and brothers.

"You've done well, Scorpius," Dad said, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you're going to be a good Auror."

"What am I, invisible?" I said pointedly. "You don't seem to think I'm a good enough Auror, Dad."

He turned to grin at me. "Of course you're gonna be a _great_ Auror," he said.

"Too late for that," I muttered. "Anyway, we're going out today, I might come home late."

"You don't need our permission now, Lily," Mum reminded. "You're an adult for about four years now."

"Well, I just thought it would be appropriate to tell you I've got some arrangements to make," I said, shrugging.

"Just don't come home _too_ late, okay?" Dad said.

"Alright, then, we're going now," I said, pulling Scorpius away from them.

"And don't knock Lily over," James added slyly to Scorpius, smirking teasingly.

"Shut up, Jamie," I said. "Anyway, I'll be back around seven! And Al, tell Des to come over tomorrow and write Kat and Jonathan a letter as well."

"Sure."

"See you, guys. Bye!"

* * *

><p>We Apparated in the middle of Scorpius' flat, except that it didn't look <em>anything<em> like his flat.

"Wow," I breathed, taking in the surroundings. The lights were turned off and candles lit the whole place, leaving me a breathless scene. The furniture in the middle of the sitting room was placed smoothly on the side of the flat, leaving a space in the middle which was surrounded with red and white roses. It was like one of those films that you see in a romantic Muggle movie. The boy will take the girl out to his flat with something romantic prepared for her. The girl will burst into tears and flung herself at him—but heck, of course I didn't burst into tears. I was frozen on the spot, still staring at the rose-laden floor.

"Come on," he said.

Smiling lovingly, he led me to the other side of the room. We sat facing each other in front of the circular glass table that usually sat in the middle of the room. On top of it was a bottle of wine, two glasses, and three pieces of glowing white lilies.

"Scorpius, I…" I trailed off, but couldn't find my voice. I cleared my voice and said, "Thank you."

Before he could get a word out of his lips, I stood up swiftly and kissed him, as he sat me on his lap. I've never felt as happy as now. The feelings I had for him never wears off, and instead, it only thickens as time passes. I've been in love him since I was fifteen; I've still been in love with him when he left; I've been more in love with him when he came back; and now, after three years of our renewed relationship, with him doing something like _this_ for me, I could only think of doing one thing with him right now…

I deepened the kiss, his tongue moving on mine, and felt intoxicated by the honey taste of him.

Pulling away for breath, I let him trail off kisses on my bare shoulder, to my neck, to my ear lobe and back again.

"I love you," I whispered.

He looked up to face me. "I love you, too," he said. "So what do you think of this?" He gestured around the elegantly furnished sitting room.

"It's perfect," I said without hesitation. "Too cliché, though," I added teasingly and giggled as he pouted.

"I've spent the whole night doing this," he said.

"Oh, so that's why you kicked me out of here too early yesterday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sor—"

But I interrupted him with a kiss. Pulling away, I said, "Don't apologize. I love it."

"Thanks," he said. "At least it was worth the effort then. Now, why don't you come back to your seat so I wouldn't be tempted to do anything reckless with you for a moment."

"For a moment," I repeated and went back to my seat.

"So," he said, "shall we have wine first?"

"Sure."

He poured blood-red wine in our glasses. After holding their glasses for a toast, I sipped the wine and reminisced back when I was a fifteen year old teenager drowning myself into it.

"Why did you choose wine?" I asked curiously. "You could've gone for Firewhisky or butterbeer, for all I care."

"It's not as alcoholic as Firewhisky. I don't wanna risk having sick here," he said. "And anyway, I couldn't risk spreading sick on my flat, could I?"

"How 'bout butterbeer?" I asked, taking a sip of wine.

"What're you, Lils, a third year?" he teased. "You could do with some wine, you know."

"I could," I said and grinned, "but I was just trying to make a conversation, you git."

"I see," he said as I held my glass for another drink. This time, I finished it straight in one gulp.

I held it again for another one.

"I see," he said again. "You're too eager for a drink. Mmm…you're lucky you never had a hangover."

"Pity for you," I said, grinning as I drank in the new glass of wine again in one gulp.

Swiftly he stood up from his seat and offered his hand to me. "Dance with me?"

I smiled and took his hand. Just as I did so, music started to play, the same music from my necklace. I smiled in content as he pulled me in the center of the room as we glided on the small dance floor. With my arms wrapped around his neck, and his around my waist, I felt content. Even if we're both wearing robes and casual shirts and jeans underneath when we should've been wearing dress robes, even if my hair is up in a ponytail when it should've been in an elegant bun, and even if the dance floor was very small, I felt oddly peaceful.

It wasn't just because of the sweet, calming music, but also because of the fact that I felt only Scorpius' hands on my back; heard only his steady heartbeat and breathing; inhaled only his intoxicating scent, saw only his mesmerizing gray eyes, and tasted only his lips as he leaned down and caught mine.

Without breaking the kiss, I slid my hands inside his shirt and removed it in one movement. I felt his hand slide up inside my clothes and caress my sensitive curves.

Suddenly, he moved his lips away from mine and whispered in my ear, "Is this what you want, Lily?"

"Yes," I answered breathlessly, without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a whispered voice. "Because I find it hard to control myself any longer."

"I'm twenty-one. I want to do this. I love you."

Without warning, he carried me towards the bedroom, kicking off the door open and setting me gingerly on his king-sized bed. I was mesmerized at how his eyes shined with love and compassion before he leaned down and caught my lips on his once more. I undid his clothes just as he removed mine, kissing me all the time. He then pulled his lips away from mine and began trailing off kisses from my ear lobes, down to my neck, to my collar bone, and the soft curve of my breasts.

I heard myself gave a soft moan of pleasure as he did that and closed my eyes. Upon opening them once more, I looked up to see him fully. I've never seen anything so…_beautiful_.

He caught my lips once more and I've never felt a more blissful oblivion than what I've felt now…This was nothing like I've ever felt before…This was heaven…

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mum, what's for dinner?" I asked when I arrived back home, accompanied by Scorpius. I was finding it harder to act than I usually did. I'm a good liar, but I still couldn't suppress the silly grin that kept spreading across my face.<p>

"Lamb chops," she answered, fixing me a stare. "So what did you two do?"

"I took her to a restaurant," Scorpius lied smoothly, smiling lopsidedly at my mother. "She got…kind of drink a bit of wine…"

"I'm fine!" I said. "It's just wine. You know I don't get hangovers much."

"But you do get a bit tipsy."

"Oh, I don't want to bicker with you now," I said. "Adults, remember?"

"You don't have to act old to be an adult," he said. "And…I should probably go. Night Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" he added to my parents.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Mum said.

"I should probably go," he said. "The old man—er, Lucius…needs some helping and my father's probably tired already."

"Oh, well you'd better go then."

"Good night," he said to them again and turned to kiss me swiftly on the lips.

"Night," I said, ignoring my parents' eyes. He then turned on the spot and Disapparated.

"So," I said with a slight awkward tone in my voice, "lamb chops! C'mon, let's eat!"

Mum and Dad exchanged incredulous looks at my overly enthusiastic attitude but I merely pretended I didn't care or notice.

* * *

><p>Dinner at the Burrow was fun. Our friends from school were there which included Desiree, Katrina, Maxine, Nate and surprisingly, even Brett was there.<p>

"We bullied him into it," Des said to me, gesturing to his eldest brother. "He wouldn't have come if we didn't threaten to hex him."

I chuckled in response. "Why doesn't he want to come?"

"Because there are loads of Gryffindors," she answered, shrugging.

"What do you call us, pigs?" Nate said from behind. "We're not Gryffindors but we _are_ here."

"Well you're not Slytherins, aren't you?" Brett snapped behind him and Nate grinned at his brother.

"So I suppose I'm a pig, then," Scorpius said, from behind Brett and I couldn't suppress a laugh. "I'm a Slytherin but I'm here."

"That would be because you're dating a Gryffindor," Brett snapped but he was smiling in his own crooked way.

"And a beautiful one," Scorpius said, sliding an arm around my shoulder. "Anyway mate, sorry but I'll have to go entertain my lady away."

He smirked in response but before Scorpius could steer me away from the crowd, Courtney Ashton, my friend in the Auror training, came over and said, "Thanks for inviting me here, Lily! It's really cool in here! I've never been much out of our house and I've rarely been to parties."

I beamed at her. "You're welcome, then. Now why don't you talk with our friend here, Brett? He's in deep anxiety of being here because he couldn't talk to a bunch of Gryffindors and a _peck _of Ravenclaws."

Courtney turned to Brett and Scorpius and I exchanged smirks.

"Hello, Brett," she said boldly, holding out her hand. "I'm Courtney Ashton."

"Brett Zabini," he said, flashing a dazzling smile. He didn't seem to disapprove of the tall figure, tan skin and long-lashed, big brown eyes of Courtney.

"See you later, then," Scorpius said, smiling appreciatively at his friend and Courtney.

"Looks like Zabini's got an eye out for an _Auroress_," I commented as we walked around the garden,

"He should just be careful," he said, "because I wouldn't let him live if he has his eye on my _Auroress._"

I smiled. "Why, I think she won't let anyone else catch her, though…"

He smiled. "Of course she won't…otherwise she'll suffer on my cause."

I smirked. "I'm not bound to you."

"Not yet," he said, tilting his head to one side and assessing me with a stare. "What would you do if I ask you to marry me right now?"

My eyes widened.

"Oh, Merlin, please don't!" I exclaimed in horror. "For heaven's sake we just had our first _you-know-what_ yesterday!"

He chuckled in response. "I was kidding, Lils," he said. "And why couldn't you say the word se—"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "And I don't have the problem on saying the word 'sex'. I just don't want everyone in my family to know that much about my private life, thank you," I added sarcastically.

He didn't seem perturbed, though. He was used to my temper, my constant change of moods, and practically just my whole being.

"I was just teasing," he said. "Anyway…you couldn't deny you liked it…" He left the sentence hanging on purpose, I knew it, but didn't care about my answer, anyway.

"Oh, I didn't like it," I said and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I love it. It was amazing, if you ask me. I'm not sure why I never let you in before." I didn't even feel embarrassed as I said this.

"I should've prepared something romantic two years ago," he said, grinning, "when you were still a _teenager_."

This time, I pulled myself away from him and smacked him on his arm.

Glaring at him, I said, "I'm not that girl who jumps in bed with someone, you know! And I don't care if you're teasing," I added knowingly.

"Okay, okay," he said, raising his arms as if in surrender. "I'm sorry, okay. I don't know it would affect you like that, sorry."

I sighed. "I feel pathetic, okay," I said. "I guess that one vital thing slipped my mind through the years…and I just remembered."

"I perfectly understand," he said, sliding his arm back around me. "We've been busy for the last three years."

"I know but…"

Biting my lip, I stared up at him.

"What is it?" he asked knowingly.

I sighed. "I just thought we shouldn't do it like a _habit_ and…"

"Lily," he said exasperatedly, "I wouldn't want that, either. We've got permanent jobs starting September and I think we ought to be careful or else we could make you a _baby-carrier_ in no time."

I shuddered. "I definitely don't want to be _that_ yet…and I don't feel up to making the potion to stop it when having sex every bloody day."

"C'mon, let's just talk about something else, now," he said, sighing. "I could see you're getting uncomfortable and incoherent."

I nodded. "Yeah. C'mon, let's go back."

We went back to the front garden where the older men set up the table and the older women set up the food. Rose set an elegant array of silver and gold lights at the trees. That's when I noticed the person she was with.

"Andrew!" I said and flung my arms at him. It had been ages since I've seen him. He took a job in the International Magical Cooperation office of the Ministry and had been to France for almost half a year. "I missed you!"

He smiled. "I missed you, too, Lils!" He ruffled my hair in a very brotherly sort of way.

"Hey!" I took a step away from him and fixed my hair. "So how come you didn't tell me you're coming today?"

He shrugged. "I thought it was a good surprise to you all."

"Anyway," Scorpius said, "let's leave him to Rose, here. I'm sure they want time catching up."

"Right. See you, then."

It was a very beautiful night. Everywhere I looked, there seemed to be a couple, whether an old one, a fresh one, a young one, or a still blooming one. There seemed to be a glowing face everywhere I looked, and even Courtney seemed to love Brett's company.

"It's wonderful to see everyone together, isn't it?" I said.

"It's more wonderful to see _us_ together after all the years, though," he said as he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p>I was exhausted. First, it was James and Marian's yesterday. It was exhausting when either a <em>Potter <em>or _Weasley_ gets married. Then, as it was Thursday today, there was work already.

It has been a year since we started to work officially as Aurors. It proved to be adventurous just as much as it was tiring.

There has been a lot more mess this year, though. Witches were disappearing, and the next thing we knew, they were dumped in a random place with a wiped out memory. It was also a witch who has been doing all this. Her name was Helen Palmer. And she's getting on my nerves.

Six months. She has been kidnapping witches for six months. And apparently, for no reason at all. The witches she abducted consisted of a five year old girl, a third year Hogwarts student over the summer, a twenty-one year old trainee Healer, a ninety-five year old witch who lives on her own, a shop owner in Diagon Alley, and a woman pregnant for six months. No one died, yet. Well, no one, except for the baby inside the pregnant woman's womb.

It has been an exhausting six months. The only thing we deduced in the attacks was that one witch was abducted each month. Other than that, we have no lead. The only thing we could come up with—which is quite unlikely—was that the Palmer was doing this for fun. But it couldn't be, however.

Helen Harper was a Slytherin in my time, a year older than me. I remembered passing her through the corridors sometimes or seeing her during meals, but other than that, I don't know who she was. Scorpius told me that Palmer was merely quiet and mostly keeps to herself during those days when he was still at Hogwarts. He also told me her family were known to be pure-bloods.

I Apparated in Scorpius' flat with every intention of talking to him. He took the day off work to do some research about Harper and I was here to tell him that he was needed in the office right now. I could've owled him or sent him a Patronus, but this was faster than either and quite frankly, I wanted to see him.

It wasn't his handsome face that welcomed me, though. As soon as I arrived, a spell flew past my left ear, narrowly missing me and I turned just in time to dodge another one. I blocked a third spell and this time, I saw who was firing it and I felt myself froze.

Somehow, I was greeted by Helen Palmer.

"Why, hello Potter," she said in a singsong voice.

"Palmer," I said in a hard voice as I concentrated on aiming spells at her. I was an excellent dueler and I was surprised that she, too, was. I've never seen much of her at school.

"You couldn't win over me," she taunted.

I tuned her voice out, concentrating on her every movement, wondering what her next move was…

"_Expelliarmus!_" I yelled out loud just as her arms opened wide, loosening her defenses. Her wand flew out of her hand and I caught it. Without missing a heartbeat, I whipped my wand and ropes bound her tightly. She fell over the floor and glared up at me.

Walking over to her, I bent over and said, "Nice try, Palmer. I guessed you've caused enough damage, already." Looking around, there was indeed some damage. Some of the windows was broken and there was a crack in the photo of her and Scorpius in the glass table.

"If you still want to see your lover-boy," Palmer said in a vindictive voice, "you're going to have to let me go."

My eyes widened.

"Where's Scorpius?" I asked vehemently, pointing both wands at her throat.

She smirked. "He's very well asleep somewhere, of course…"

I buried the wands further on her throat and she seemed to lose some of her confidence.

"Where is he?" I said again in a low, menacing voice. "If you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to force it out of you!"

"Give me my wand back, then."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I snapped.

"Well, if you don't want to find—"

"You're not exactly in the position to make threats," I cut in. "Now, tell me where Scorpius is before I lose my temper and—"

"And what? Throw a hex at me just like you always do at school?"

"Now you mentioned school," I said in a low, dangerous voice, "I'm not only particularly good in hexing bitches' heads off. I'm also good at _Potions_."

"And where'll that get you, exactly?" Palmer sneered, though I could see that she was sweating out of nerves.

"Let's see…" I said in a mocking voice, throwing her wand in the corner. "_Accio Veritaserum!_"

A tiny bottle came shooting out of Scorpius' bedroom and I caught it.

"Don't—!" But before she could continue her sentence, I cast a body-bind at her and poured three drops of the potion inside her half-open mouth.

Releasing her from the spell, I asked, "Where's Scorpius?"

"I don't bloody well know, do I?" she answered and her eyes opened wide in horror at what she just admitted.

I sighed in relief then returned to professional mode again. But before I could ask another question, there was a loud popping noise and I turned to see Scorpius appearing a few feet away from us.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, coming over beside me and looked in horror upon who I was with. "Merlin, how come she's here in my flat?" he asked, as if the other woman wasn't there.

"I was about to ask her that," I said. "Maybe we should take her to the Auror office?"

Scorpius nodded and suddenly snatched something on my lap. "Good. You've used a Veritaserum on her, then."

I nodded and put Palmer in a body-bind once more. "Come on, we'd better get on our job now."

* * *

><p>It was almost nine when the interrogation had finished. We finally found out the reason why Helen Palmer was kidnapping witches, and her last victim should've been <em>me<em>.

The real reason she was kidnapping witches and Obliviate them was because she couldn't stand seeing a happy witch around. Everyone was surprised to hear her say that she was in love with _Scorpius._ Scorpius!

I was beyond shocked to hear that news. She confessed that it was because of him that she kidnaps witches. That it was because of me that she had a miserable life. That it was because of me that Scorpius couldn't marry her. That it was because of me that they weren't married right now, having babies.

Repulsed, at the end of the interrogation, I ran straight outside and sat inside my cubicle, closing my eyes and putting my head between my hands.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Scorpius.

"Lily," he said. "I'm sorry 'bout what you heard."

I cringed. "So you're sorry, then, that I've got to hear such a puke-inducing story the reason behind Helen Palmer's kidnapping cases? Urgh, don't remind me."

He suddenly leaned down and caught my lips on his. I have no idea why he suddenly did but I responded, nonetheless.

Pulling away, he said, "Have I successfully distracted you?"

I smiled. "Quite. You just reminded me of it."

"Yeah, sorry," he said. "Anyway, fancy joining me on the flat? Harry said we could take a break from work tomorrow."

"Yes, please," I said. "What food have you got at home?"

"Mainly sweets because I didn't feel up to eating anything heavy at the moment," he answered.

I beamed. "That would be perfect."

"Anyway," he said, "could we stop by somewhere first? I swear this isn't going to take long."

"Sure. C'mon, then."

I took his hand and let him Apparate us both. We landed, not in an establishment or streets that I imagined, but at the top of a cliff overlooking the sea. It was a marvelous sight. The moon and stars seemed nearer here. Droplets of water caught my skin from where they splashed. The ground where we stood was spread, not with sand, but with grass and white flowers that glowed through the moonlight.

It was a breathtaking sight.

"Wow," I whispered in awe and turned to look at Scorpius, who was looking straight ahead at the stretch of waters, through the moon. "This is just…wow."

He turned to meet my gaze and smiled. "I know. I would've brought you here two hours ago, but under certain circumstances…I thought I might be late…"

And to my surprise, he took something small and red and velvet inside his pocket, bent on one knee, and opened the box to reveal a single, silver ring. It was simple, yet elegant, with little diamonds around the band and a slightly bigger emerald one in the middle.

"I love you, Lily. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. I never thought I'd fell deeply, madly in love with someone until you've given me that chance when I was just seventeen. I even fell more in love with you when you've given me a second chance. And now, it's been exactly seven years since that day you first agreed to go out with me, back in the fifth of September, 2023. I've been meaning to ask you this for ages but—will you marry me?"

I blinked for a few moments, my heart thudding in my chest, and without thinking, I pulled him from the ground so that he stood in front of me. He looked shocked by my reactions and suddenly grasped the box shut with his hand.

"Lily, why—"

But before he could finish his sentence, I cupped his face between my hands and caressed his lips softly, answering his question wordlessly.

I pulled away and didn't care to wipe the tears that started spilling from my eyes.

"So, I guess that's a yes, then?" he said breathlessly.

I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded as he opened the box once more and slipped the ring on my middle finger. He stood up and I immediately caught his lips on mine as he lifted me up in the air, filled with joy and love.

* * *

><p>"Mummy!" I turned around just in time to catch Arianne before she fell on the ground, her strawberry blonde hair falling all over her face.<p>

I hoisted her up from the ground and carried her.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Am I going to have a brother?" she asked.

I looked at her in a mixture of awe and shock. "How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Your tummy's getting bigger, mummy," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, you're going to have a brother," I said, smiling at her.

Her gray eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really, mummy? Why didn't you tell me?"

"My little baby's growing like her mummy, isn't she?" someone said behind us and I turned around to see Scorpius grinning at our two-year old daughter.

"Daddy!" he sang and I passed her to Scorpius. "Mummy said I'm going to have a brother!"

Scorpius chuckled and turned to look at me. "See, I told you she's growing like you! Look at how observant she is already!"

I chuckled as my hand absentmindedly caressed the small bump on my belly.

"She's not like me, though," I said, smiling at both of them. "She's got her own personalities."

"You've still got one thing in equal, though," Scorpius said and I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"And that is?"

He smiled. "I love you, both."

I smiled affectionately at him. "You've forgotten one other thing, though."

"And that's?"

I kissed him on the lips and said, "We're both Malfoys, remember?"

Arianne giggled.

He smiled as I caught his lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ And that's it. I'll grab this chance to say thank you to all those who read and reviewed this story! It's absolutely refreshing when I wake up and see that someone has reviewed. And I'll also grab this opportunity to say sorry for all the typos, wrong grammars, spellings, etc. all over this fic. I don't have a beta and don't reread the chapters to remove the errors so, a big, big sorry if they annoyed anyone!_

_And hey, **THANKS FOR READING THIS UNTIL THE END!**_

_PLEASE** R—E—V—I—E—W!**_

_I love you guys!_

**"I'VE GOT A NEW STORY CALLED "LOVE GAME". READ ON! =D"**

**_.gold-_**


End file.
